Icha Icha Naruto
by Chamoos
Summary: 4 años despues del fin de la guerra, Naruto a causa de su propio peso especifico ya ha asegurado el convertirse en el siguiente Hokage, pero hay un pequeño problema con él, no parece interesado en ninguna chica, haciendolo ver... rarito, esto hara que termine en mas de una situacion comprometedora... y divertida XD.
1. Prologo

disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y... bla bla bla ya saben el resto ¬¬

ADVERTENCIA: SI BIEN ESTE FIC ES NARUHINA, HAY LEMON NARUXXX, SI NO TE GUSTARIA LEER ESE TIPO DE COSAS TE RECOMIENDO QUE EVITES LEER ESTE FIC O ALGUNAS PARTES... ES SOLO UN CONSEJO

Icha Icha Naruto

Prologo

Han pasado ya 4 años desde akatsuki fue derrotado y había regresado la paz al mundo shinobi Kakashi es el actual Hokage, Tsunade logro despertar de su coma y fue designada directora del hospital de Konoha, Sasuke renuncio a su venganza contra Konoha dado que se entero que Madara conspiro para destruir su clan pero aun no estaba listo para regresar a su aldea natal, mientras que Naruto bueno seguia siendo Naruto, pero había algo un tanto preocupante hacerca del rubio si bien era el próximo en la lista para ser Hokage lo cual prácticamente cumplía con su sueño, no tenia ninguna novia a pesar de que tenia cantidad de fans dado que ahora aparte de ser el ninja mas fuerte de la aldea también era mas guapo y su mirada reflejaba mucha madurez (almenos cuando estaba serio) esto no paso desapercibido por cierta rubia con un pecho muy pero muy prominente actual directora del hospital que se encontraba bebiendo sake.

-Que extraño Naruto es muy popular entre las chicas de la aldea incluso Sakura le presta más atención pero no le da ni la hora a ninguna, adema de que según lo que Jiraiya me dijo aun es virgen ¿se le habrán subido los humos?- pensaba extrañada Tsunade- No, no lo creo…. ¡NO SERÁ QUE BATEE PARA EL OTRO LADO!- De repente se imagina al rubio y al azabache saltando juntos en un campo de flores en un ambiente rosa tomados de la mano riendo y escondiéndose detrás de un arbusto y este se empieza a sacudir (escuchen la canción de the lion sleeps tonight e imaginen que el arbusto se mueve al compás de la música XD).

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ESTO NO PUEDE SER! – Gritaba histérica la rubia que ya se le habían pasado las copas – tengo que hacer algo el próximo Hokage no puede ser un afeminado… pero ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo podré regresarlo al buen camino? – en eso se le viene una idea que cambiaria para siempre la vida del rubio ojiazul- ya se lo que haré tendré que ser yo misma la que lo enderece y vera que no ahí nada mejo que el sexo entre un hombre y una mujer – dicho esto se le formo un sonrisa entre malévola y pervertida – eso lo juro.

Y de esta forma ni lenta ni perezosa formulo un plan para comprobar las sospechas que tenia sobre el rubio, tenía que comprobarlo si no Konoha estaría perdida o almenos ella pensaba eso.

Fin del prologo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

OK, las explicaciones, este fic lo tengo escribiendo hace mas de un año y medio, siguiendo un poco la linea del manga, Tsunade aun no despertaba y Kakashi estaba a punto de ser nombrado ese es el poque de que lo haya puesto asi, curiosamente Tsunade desperto a la semana de publicar el prologo, ¿da miedo no?, en fin, los cap los estare poniendo uno por semana hasta llegar a donde estoy, si quieren la historia totalmente avanzada pues, REVIEWS y uno que otro mp me pueden convencer de adelantar capis, sin mas y como dice mi idolo de la infancia Brozo el payaso tenebroso, nos leemos la que viene... y si tienen tele... ahi se ven... ORALEEEEEEEEEE


	2. Capítulo 1

Dislcaimer... poner disclaimer es problematico -_-

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

-¡SHIZUNE! – Grito la rubia de tal manera que casi se escuchaba en Suna, en eso aparece la nombrada con cara de alma que la lleva el diablo.

-S-Sí Tsunade-sama, ¿qué ocurre? – dijo con pánico una morena clara de pelo negro y corto, con un cerdito en sus manos - ¿q-qué se le ofrece?

-Necesito que me cubras por unas horas, tengo unos asuntos MUY importantes que atender- aseveró poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa- y por nada del mundo se te ocurra interrumpirme- agregó en tono autoritario.

-P-Pero Tsunade-sama ir por mas sake no es un asunto importante- replicó viendo a Tsunade de forma acusadora.

-¡HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO CON UN CARAJO, YA NO SERÉ LA HOKAGE PERO AUN SIGO SIENDO TU SUPERIOR, ADEMÁS NO VOY POR SAKE, SI NO HAGO LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER PUEDE AFECTAR RADICALMENTE A KONOHA Y TERMINAR EN LA RUINA! – Grito totalmente fuera de sus cabales, a tal grado que sacudió incluso los cimientos del hospital-

-AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII – escandalizó la morena que casi rivaliza con el grito de Tsunade – h…ha…ha…sí T…Tsu…Tsunade…Tsunade-s…s…sama – musito después una nerviosa Shizune para luego desmayarse (síndrome de Hinata Hyûga XD).

-Creo que me sobrepase bueno no importa- le administró un estimulante- con esto despertara en 10 minutos, ahora tengo que ir a buscarlo ¿pero… donde estará? … ¡ya se quien puede decirme! – presintiendo quien pudiera saber, corrió hacia la torre Hokage en busca de información del paradero del, hasta ese momento considerado "rarito", rubio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Tsunade por fin llega a su destino, entrando a la oficina del jefe de la aldea sin avisar y de golpe.

-Hokage-sama – dijo casi gritando- que divertido es hacer esto con razón Naruto siempre lo hacia- Pensó la voluptuosa mujer

-¿Que ocurre Tsunade?- dijo un sorprendido Kakashi, que guardo con cierto estropicio un extraño librito verde- y por favor no me llames Hokage-sama suena raro viniendo de la Hokage anterior – musitó incomodo el enmascarado rascándose una patilla.

-Tienes razón suena raro… - concluyó la rubia, pero recordando de inmediato a lo que iba- dejando de lado eso necesito que me digas donde esta Naruto, es que quiero hablar con el de unos asuntos importantes – solicitó con un tono serio.

-¿Naruto eh? Déjame pensar – empezó a rascarse la barbilla intentando recordar ante un constante repiqueteo del pie de la rubia, obvia señal de que se estaba impacientando por la enorme pasividad del peliplata.

-Apresúrate ¿Qué no ves que enfrentamos la peor crisis de Konoha? - urgía con la mirada la ojos miel, pero el ojinegro parecía no darse cuenta o simplemente abusaba de su poder y la mantenía en esperando.

- Ah ya recordé se encuentra en el campo de entrenamiento no 7 pero…- sintió una brisa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vio como la rubia ya estaba corriendo por la calle.

-Gracias Ho… Kakashi – y sin mas se perdió entre las calles haciendo gala de una velocidad supersónica.

-Creo que tiene prisa – pensó el ojinegro escurriéndole una gota en la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el campo de entrenamiento no 7 se encontraba entrenando un rubio ojiazul ya mas crecido ahora vestía la típica vestimenta jounin, el chaleco verde, el uniforme negro como el de Shikamaru, botas militares negras cerradas, el clásico remolino de Naruto como echo a mano en el brazo izquierdo y polainas blancas abajo de la rodilla (las polainas son los "calcetines" que usa akatsuki) además de usar guantes iguales a los de Kakashi , se encontraba sudando copiosamente por lo que decidió quitarse el chaleco y la camisa dejando ver su escultural torso causando un enorme grito de las admiradoras que se encontraban ahí escondidas.

- KYYYYAAAAAAAAAA, PAPACITO, SAL CONMIGO, CÁSATE CONMIGO, DAME UN HIJO, SERÉ TU ESCLAVA SEXUAL, SODOMÍZAME,- eran solo algunos de los gritos que le lanzaban al rubio, este por otra parte se sentía bastante molesto por tanta "atención" que recibía.

- Naruto-kun- fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una dulce voz que lo estaba llamando detrás de él.

Llego corriendo una chica ojiperla con piel blanca como porcelana y cabello negro que con el sol daba un brillo azulado, vestía una ropa diferente dado que ahora también es una jounin, la cual consistía en una especie de yukata de dos telas, el cuerpo era un color púrpura y en las solapas era blanco, las mangas eran blancas terminado en un halo púrpura mientras recorrían sus brazos y solo descubrían los dedos, además un cinturón parecido a un obi pero sin el moño en la espalda, el pantalón era el mismo solo que ligeramente ceñido pero sin llegar a exagerar y usaba las mismas zapatillas pero con un tacón ligeramente mas alto.

- Aquí estas etto… prepare estos boca…-pero no termino la frase al ver que el rubio no tenia la playera causando un inmediato desmayo (ni tiempo tuvo de sonrojarse y tartamudear XD).

- Después de todo este tiempo y ella tan tímida como siempre – dijo el ojiazul divertido por la reacción de su ahora mejor amiga, fue entonces cuando recordó como fue que se fijo un poco más en ella, aquel día que se enfrento a Pain.

Flash back

Naruto esta a la merced de Pain, esperando la estocada final, sitiándose decepcionado de si mismo por no tener esa respuesta a las interrogantes de dolor hecho persona, pero… para sorpresa del rubio y Pain, este fue detenido por alguien.

-Que haces aquí no eres rival para el- gritó el rubio exaltado – sal de aquí Hinata.

-No lo haré- exclamó con determinación la ojiperla con el byakugan activado y poniéndose en la pose de pelea Hyûga- déjame ser egoísta solo por esta vez, tu siempre te arriesgas por la aldea, siempre te arriesgas por los demás, y no es justo al menos por esta vez quiero ser yo la que se arriesgue por ti, la que tenga que protegerte, porque… porque (te amo) (nota del autor: Hinata no se confesó, por favor no me maten) eres una persona muy importante para mi y no seria capaz de mostrar la cara si no hago al menos el intento de ayudarte- en eso se lanza contra Pain y el resto era historia.

Fin del flash back

Después de recordar eso tomó delicadamente en sus brazos a la Hyûga causando la molestia de las admiradores dando gritos como –PERRA, OFRECIDA, LO VI FINGIÓ DESMAYASE, CÁRGAME A MI, SODOMÍZAME- ante estos "comentarios" el rubio solo les dirigió una mirada de desprecio y coloco delicadamente a su amiga en un poste para esperar a que despertara, poniéndose de paso la camisa de nuevo para evitar otro desmayo, pero escuchó otra voz llamándolo de nuevo a sus espaldas.

- eh… ah Tsunade oba-san- pero fue recibido por un golpe.

-¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!- al menos ya no me dice ba-chan es un avance- pensó la rubia con algo de resignación.

-Perdón, perdón- se disculpó el rubio sobándose la cabeza- ¿que ocurre?- preguntó con curiosidad, no era común que la ojos miel lo buscara.

-Nada, es que… bueno hace mucho que no platicamos tú y yo y la verdad quería recordar viejas anécdotas de Jiraiya- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Sí es verdad- adoptó la misma expresión, la rubia se dio cuenta que dio en un punto sensible asi que mejor siguió con el tema.

¿Y por qué no vamos a tu apartamento? y hablamos con mas calma- sugirió rogando mentalmente que accediera.

-Pero y ¿Hinata-chan?- pregunto preocupado por su desfallecida amiga ojiperla, no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo dejarla sola con esas arpías rondando, aunque al parecer ya se habían ido… con su chaleco y equipo.

-No te preocupes- le administró el mismo estimulante que a Shizune- despertara en unos 15 o 10 minutos- el ojiazul respiró aliviado a veces le tomaba demasiado a Hinata el reponerse.

-Está bien pero déjame ponerle una nota- dicho esto escribió la dichosa nota para la ojiperla que decía…

Lo siento Hinata-chan la oba-san y yo – golpe en la cabeza- fuimos a revivir viejas anécdotas será en otra ocasión probar tus deliciosos bocadillos tu amigo Naruto ^_^.

-Bien vamos- exclamó el rubio hiperactivo con su habitual alegría.

-Te sigo- asintió la exuberante mujer- bien primera parte del plan completado ahora solo tengo que comprobar mis sospechas- pensó con malicia la rubia con súper dotes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Camino al departamento de Naruto, el rubio y la rubia se encontraban hablando muy animadamente sobre las vivencias que tuvieron con el sabio de los sapos mejor conocido como Ero-sennin, de cómo Naruto el 78.365% de las veces tenia que evitar que se fuera a "buscar información" el 11.573% lo ayudaba en una pelea en un bar el 20.062% lo acompañaba a hacer sus locuras y de cómo la mujer de grandes dotes se pasaba la mitad del tiempo golpeándolo en la cabeza pero aun así ambos apreciaban esos recuerdos y sabían que al momento de entrar en acción él era el primero en moverse y lo admiraban por eso.

nota del autor: para los listillos que sumaron los números, una cosa si ya sé que suma 110% no ocupan decirme ¬¬ y si me dicen me veré en la penosa necesidad de insultar su inteligencia.

Al llegar al departamento del ojiazul y luego de entrar, Naruto cordialmente (que raro que sea educado no) le dice que se siente en lo que va por un poco de sake.

-Vaya Naruto no pensé que Jiraiya te pegara el habito de beber- exclamó mirando picadamente al ojiazul ya que la sala y la cocina eran la misma habitación.

-No me malentiendas- refunfuñó el rubio mirándola y frunciendo el ceño- si bien bebo diario solo tomo un trago o dos para relajarme después del entrenamiento- explicó ofendido de que le vieran cara de alcohólico.

-Está bien, está bien no te enfades- el rubio le lanzó una mirada y volvió a buscar en la alacena- además no ahí como beber y hablar entre amigos- exclamó para deshacer un poco la tensión- por poco y lo arruino, si se enoja de seguro me hecha antes de hacer nada- se recriminaba mentalmente al mismo tiempo que el ojiazul llegaba con una botella y dos copas para sake.

-Mas te vale que no te quejes de que es mal sake- dijo de mala gana sentándose.

-Cambiando de tema Naruto- dijo saliéndose por la tangente- ¿Por qué no te has mudado de este lugar tan cutre? si mal no recuerdo ya tienes las llaves de la casa de tus padres- mencionó mientras miraba todo el lugar.

-Lo haré cuando revele el secreto, si me mudo la gente de la aldea sospecharía ¿no lo crees?- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa. Las únicas personas que sabían quienes eran los padres de Naruto eran Tsunade obviamente, Kakashi, Hinata y Sasuke-

-Hay Naruto, a veces pienso que has cambiado mucho y otras que nunca cambiaras- dijo la rubia poniéndose una mano en la frente y moviendo la cabeza a manera de negación.

El rubio solo rió haciendo su típica pose despreocupada que consistía en sonreír de oreja a oreja mientras se rascaba la nuca (pose Uzumaki).

-Por cierto- agregó Tsunade como recordando algo- por lo que me doy cuenta eres muy popular entre las chicas- sonrió de manera divertida por la reacción del rubio que fue voltear el rostro, en un intento algo infantil de que no viera su semblante.

-Sí, son muy molestas- masculló volviendo a mirar a la ojos miel frunciendo el ceño- ahora comprendo a Sasuke- bromeó recuperando un poco su sonrisa- pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- preguntó un tanto extrañado, curioso y confundido

-Bueno es que…- es hora de empezar la segunda fase- pensó al antigua Hokage- ya estas bastante grande y me sorprende que a estas alturas no estés con nadie, que yo sepa Sakura siente algo por ti, creí que te gustaba- comentó tanteando las reacciones del aun despistado ojiazul.

-Es cierto, antes me gustaba Sakura, pero ahora se comporta como otra fan y eso me molesta mucho- resopló con cierto desgano- creo que tendré que esperar a ese alguien especial que realmente me quiera por quien soy y no solo se fije en mi físico- suspiró mirando hacia el techo.

-Pero y que tal si… no se… te "diviertes" mientras ese alguien especial llega, tu sabes para tener experiencia y no quedar mal- planteó con algo de ansiedad por la respuesta y usó una mirada picara para disfrazarlo.

-P-Pues no lo creo- respondió el rubio con nerviosismo por el comentario de la voluptuosa mujer - yo creo que seria mejor si me entrego a ese alguien especial ¿no lo crees?-

Tsunade que había malinterpretado totalmente lo que dijo el rubio se alarmó.

- ¿Esperar a ese alguien especial? ¿Seria mejor si me ENTREGO al alguien especial? - de repente vuelve a su mente la escena del rubio y el azabache, solo que mucho peor se veía al rubio como el uke y al azabache como el seme- maldición si es rarito, no puede ser tendré que hacerlo, no hay otra opción- pensó con determinación y desesperación la rubia.

Nota del autor: para los que no lo sepan el uke en una relación gay es el que recibe y el seme el que da.

Nota de la nota del autor: perturbador ¿no lo creen?

Con la segunda parte de su plan en marcha, se acercó peligrosamente al despistado rubio que se encontraba sentado en un sillón largo, al verla se puso aun mas nervioso.

- ¿Y por no mejor te diviertes primero y te entregas después?- la rubia le dice sensualmente al oído.

-D-De que estas… ugh- no pudo terminar la frase por que, súbitamente, la ojos miel puso su mano en la entrepierna del rubio y empezó a acariciar su miembro por sobre la ropa causando una leve erección de este.

-Valla no creí que te excitaras tan fácil NA-RU-TO- dicho esto apretó un poco la caricia causando que el rubio arqueara la cabeza por el pequeño momento de placer.

-T-Tsunade oba…ugh- volvió a ser interrumpido por otro apretón.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me digas así- reclamo con un tono sensualidad y enojo- relájate se lo que te digo te vas a sentir muy bien- terminando de decir esto lo empujo con la mano libre en el pecho para recostarlo.

-Que le ocurre a la oba-san esta muy rara- pensaba sorprendido y un poco asustado, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando hábilmente la rubia ojos miel le desabrocho el pantalón, bajándolo con todo y boxers mostrando así su gran miembro que estaba totalmente erguido-

-Es enorme- sonrió lascivamente- te lo tenias bien escondido y pensar que lo querías apartar del mundo, que egoísta eres- el rubio solo alcanzo a sonrojarse por el comentario, pero luego vio con cierto recelo que la rubia acerca su boca a su miembro.

-E-Espera que es lo q- ¡ah!- dio un gemido entrecortado ya que Tsunade empezó a lamer la punta lenta y dolorosamente, o al menos lo era para el ahora sometido ojiazul.

-Ya te lo dije, relájate, créeme esto te va a encantar- dijo mientras acariciaba el miembro del rubio para seguir "torturándolo".

Entonces lo metió de golpe en su boca para empezar a subir y bajar, primero a un ritmo lento mientras el ojiazul solo a atinaba a jadear por el placer que sentía. Poco a poco la rubia aumentaba la velocidad hasta llegar a un ritmo frenético que de un momento a hizo que se viniera en su boca que bien no permitió que ninguna gota se "desperdiciara". Pero para su sorpresa el miembro del rubio aun seguía erguido y duro como si no le hubiera afectado.

-Aparte de grande tiene una excelente estamina, no deja de sorprenderme este chico- pensó con algo de perversión, para luego decir con un tono sensual- ¿Te gusto verdad?- el rubio solo se limito a asentir ya con la cabeza completamente nublada- bueno esto apenas es el comienzo- dicho eso, se quitó la camisa dejando ver sus exuberantes y enormes pechos, Naruto quedo atónito al verlos- ahora a lo que sigue.

Volvió a tomar el miembro del rubio y lo mojo con su saliva, para luego ponerlo entre sus pechos y empezar a frotarlo entre ellos mientras daba lametazos a la punta, (imaginen de que tamaño la tiene Naruto para que pudiera verse la punta entre semejantes montañas ) como la vez anterior el joven shinobi solo alcanzaba a jadear y gruñir por el placer que sentía, pero ahora la diferencia es que también la rubia sentía cierta satisfacción al frotar semejante cosa entre su busto, después de un rato el ojiazul por fin se vino por segunda vez y aun así su "amigo" aun seguía tan duro como siempre dejando a una Tsunade anonadada.

-Increíble, ¿aun puedes con mas? que bueno así no tendré que esperar para el gran final- le sonrió con una pervertida malicia.

-¿Q-Que gran final?- preguntó con nerviosismo y curiosidad.

-Sígueme y lo averiguaras- se levantó y le hizo unas señas para que lo siguiera, el rubio no sabía no que hacer.

-¿Que hago? si no voy puede que se enoje- un pequeño espasmo de su amigo pareció comenzarlo a convencer- supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer además me muero de la curiosidad, es increíble que me halla perdido de todo esto- pensó con ya con pura lujuria el rubio- al demonio ya empezamos creo que seria bueno terminarlo ¡ttebayo!

Entonces ambos se dirigen al cuarto una vez ahí Tsunade le ordena quitarse la camisa en lo que ella termina de desvestirse y se pone en cuatro en la cama.

-Muy bien Naruto yo ya te di mucho placer ahora es tu turno- y con una mano muestra su intimidad pero el rubio se queda mirando confundido.

-Y ¿Qué hago?- el comentario tan despistado del joven ojiazul hace que la rubia perdiera la pose en la que estaba.

-Serás baka- dándole un golpe en la cabeza- primero estimula mi sexo lámelo usa tus dedos así volveré a EXCITARME y facilitara la penetración BAKA- espetó con furia.

-Ya veo- coloco una mano echa puño sobre la palma de la otra señal de que había entendido, mientras que Tsunade lo miró con una gota en la cabeza, entonces lo rubia retoma la posición que tenia mientras que el rubio sigue las ordenes de esta.

-Muy bien asi- suspiró sensualmente al sentir que el rubio empieza a lamer su intimidad- ahora vez el botón que sobresale muérdelo y chúpalo PERO CON DELICADEZA BAKA- gritó de nuevo al sentir que el ojiazul estaba haciendo demasiada presión- mete uno o dos dedos y…- gimió sonoramente al sentir que hizo exactamente lo que le pidió- sigue- soltó otro potente gemido- es increíble que bien lo haces… me vengo - luego de que recupero el aliento después de semejante orgasmo le dijo- increíble ¿estas seguro que es la primera vez que lo haces?- el rubio solo asintió orgulloso de su faena- entonces recuéstate de espaldas, como es tu primera vez yo haré todo pero si te digo algo hazlo no preguntes.

-Sí- exclamó emocionado al saber que sería su primera vez, luego se acomodaron ella arriba de él.

-Muy bien aquí vamos- se mordió un labio para no gritar al sentir como el miembro del rubio entraba en ella- que grande y que duro- al estar a la mitad introdujo el resto de golpe, causando que ambos gritaran de placer e inmediatamente la rubia empezó a subir y bajar.

-Es fabuloso no…puedo…creerlo…esta muy apretado- gruñía entrecortadamente el ojiazul (recuerden que Tsunade usa un jutsu para verse mas joven así que también aprieta mas).

-Luego de unos minutos aumentaron el ritmo- es increíble Naru…tú aprieta mis pechos - el aludido obedeció logrando que la rubia gimiera con mas fuerza- no puedo mas me vengo.

-Y-Yo también ya no puedo mas es demasiado voy a explotar - gruño al borde de la locura.

-Hazlo dentro no te preocupes- entonces ambos llegan a la cumbre del orgasmo viniéndose en un estremecedor grito de placer.

-Ah, ah, ah, fue estupendo- susurró con satisfacción la rubia mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Gracias ah, ah- alcanzo a decir el ojiazul también exhausto.

-¿Naruto?- dijo la mujer ojos miel intentando llamar la atención de este ya que recupero el aliento.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres otra ronda?- preguntó dándole una sonrisa pervertida, mientras la rubia lo miró pensando en que lo había vuelto un pervertido.

-Sería excelente- le devolvió la sonrisa- pero debo volver al hospital y no puedo llegar oliendo a sudor y sexo ¿podrías prestarme tu ducha y una toalla?- pidió levantándose de la cama.

-Si ¿por qué no?- dijo sarcásticamente el rubio- ya tomaste mi virginidad no creo que sea mucho problema si tomas mi ducha y una toalla- agregó y luego sonrió por la reacción se su ahora compañera sexual.

-¡Naruto!- musito algo avergonzada al verse exhibida- pero sí… creo que tienes razón- entonces se levanto y dirigió a la ducha dejando a Naruto sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Quien lo diría mi primera vez y fue con la oba-san, que razón tenia Ero-sennin las maduras son las mejores para la primera vez y tomar experiencia- sacudió la cabeza al pensar de esa manera tan pervertida- pero ¿por qué lo haría?- se preguntó esta vez curioso, era cierto, toda la situación era bastante insólita- voy a preguntarle cuando salga de ducharse.

-Mientras en la ducha, Tsunade pensaba también en lo que acababa de pasar- parece que le gusto misión cumplida- esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Minutos depuse salió de ducharse ya vestida y lista para salir, pero es interrumpida por la voz del rubio.

-Tsunade oba-san- dijo el rubio ya al menos con sus boxers puestos.

¿Qué pasa?- volteó en su dirección.

¿Podría saber por qué… bueno… tu sabes… paso todo esto?- pregunto no sabiendo bien como expresarse.

-Siéndote sincera pensé que eras gay, no Gai, gay o sea homosexual y pensé que probando el sexo entre un hombre y una mujer cambiarias de parecer... pero aparentemente me equivoque, eres todo un hombrecito – sonrió con total cinismo.

-¡¿EEEEHHHHHHH?!- se escucho un grito que recorrió todo el mundo shinobi y sus alrededores-¿¡COMO PUDISTE CREER ESO!?- gritó furioso sintiéndose extrañamente engañado, aunque de nuevo le ganó su lado pervertido- pero sabes mejor no me enojo, de cierta manera creo que si hubiera llegado virgen al matrimonio hubiese sido un desastre- rió con cierta desvergüenza.

Nota del autor: ustedes saben que es cierto.

-¿Sabes qué?- respondió la rubia- para compensarte cuando quieras quiero, por mi no ahí ningún problema, además puedo controlar mis funciones así que no me puedo embarazar si no quiero, para no preocuparnos por eso además que te convertiré en el mejor amante que el mundo haya visto jamás.

-¿Es una promesa?- la miró con cierta desconfianza ante tal declaración

-Es una promesa- afirmo con seguridad.

De esta forma comenzaría el "entrenamiento para convertir a Naruto en un semental", sin saber en que tipo de situaciones se metería por ello.

Fin del capitulo 1.

* * *

><p>ZOMG, pues con la novedad de que nuestro rubio atolondrado ya no es virgen y que la agraciada fue nada mas y nada menos que la hipervoluptuosa Tsunade, se que me gané el odio de muchos con esto pero luego del aparente fracaso del ero-sennin en instruir a su ahijado en las artes amatorias pues no quedó otra femina mas "idonea", hay que admitirlo Naruto es una papa en cuanto a mujeres y su debido trato respeta, ademas veanlo del lado amable sera un semetal cuando le toque a... ya sin mas nos leemos la que viene y si tienen tele... les dejo la duda... ORALEEEEEEEE<p> 


	3. Capítulo 2

Kshimoto es el dueño de la historia... pero igual me importa un cacahuate (soy un cacahate sí, eres un cacahate sí (8)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

Al día siguiente después del… ejem "encuentro" entre Tsunade y Naruto, la rubia ojos miel se encontraba en el hospital firmando unos papeles en su oficina, pero había algo extraño con respecto a su actitud se encontraba de buen humor, demasiado buen humor, cosa que pudo notar su asistente.

-Emm Tsunade-sama podría preguntarle algo- dijo shizune viéndola con algo de curiosidad.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó sonriéndole irradiando un aura de felicidad impresionante, como si todo el mundo estuviera en armonía. Solo le harían falta los pajaritos y las flores.

-Bueno… es que… podría saber ¿Por qué esta tan de buen humor?- dijo con nerviosismo al no saber como reaccionaría.

-A eso… bueno es que…veras- balbuceaba al darse cuenta que no había inventado ninguna coartada o al menos una excusa barata- solo estoy de buen humor, creo que simplemente me levante con el pie derecho- dijo con naturalidad y volviendo a sonreír- que se la crea por favor- pensó nerviosa.

-¿En serio? Pues a mí no me parece que haya sido por algo tan sencillo, ayer tenía una expresión de gran preocupación y hasta de miedo ¿Qué ocurrió?- comentó con suspicacia la morena.

-¡ ¿NO PUEDO TENER AHORA UN BUEN DESPERTAR?, NO SEAS ENTROMETIDA SHIZUNE!- gritó fingiendo estar enojada en un intento desesperado por no ser descubierta.

-¡ No me engañe Tsunade-sama ¿que ocurrió? quiero saber si paso algo malo y no me iré a ninguna parte hasta que me lo diga!…o si no…- sentencio en clara señal de advertencia.

-¡O SI NO ¿QUÉ?! – gritó ahora con una furia real.

-¡ No le traeré mas sake de contrabando y no permitiré que salga de aquí hasta que termine su turno!- le ultimó finalmente dejando fría a la rubia.

Tsunade al verse completamente acorralada y con la seria amenaza de perder su preciado sake no tuvo otra opción mas que decir toda la verdad. Asi que preparándose mentalmente soltó un gran suspiro para después dirigirse a su asistente.

-¿Estas segura que lo que lo quieres saber?- preguntó adoptando su típica pose seria que era apoyar los codos en el escritorio y entrelazar sus dedos escondiendo su boca tras de ellos.

-¡Sí!- exclamó decidida y ansiosa de averiguar lo que ocurría, si su superiora estaba tan seria debía ser algo importante.

-Pero antes de decírtelo prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie ¿entendido?-la miro directamente a los ojos dándole a entender que habrían consecuencias si no obedecía.

-Hai Tsunade-sama- respondió sin titubear, no era la primera vez que se le ordenaba callar y como buena ninja sería una tumba.

-Muy bien- y empezó a relatarle lo ocurrido con el rubio ojiazul.

-AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII- gritó escandalizada y sorprendida la morena al saber lo que había pasado- ¡¿Cómo pudo creer que Naruto-kun era gay, no Gai, gay?!- gritó olvidando completamente que había sido demasiado teatro solo para eso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En otra parte de konoha en el campo de entrenamiento no. 10 para ser precisos

-¡Achuuu!- estornudo un hombre de cejas tan pobladas que parecían tener vida propia y con peinado de tazón de frutas-

-Salud Gai-sensei- exclamó la versión mas joven del mencionado.

-Parece que alguien hablando de mi ¡LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE DEBEN ESTAR DICIENDO QUE MI LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDE CON GRAN PASIÓN!- gritó a los cuatro vientos poniendo su pose gay, ejem quise decir guay.

-¡GAI-SENSEI!- sollozó su alumno llorando a manera de cataratas y corrió a abrasarlo con los brazos extendidos.

-¡LEE!- imitó a su alumno llorando como magdalena también.

-¡GAI-SENSEI!

-¡LEE!

Continuaron corriendo hasta encontrarse y mientras se abrasan se ve un fondo de una ola rompiéndose mientras son observados por sus dos compañeros de equipo.

-TenTen- dice un ojiperla de cabello castaño y ligeramente despeinado y con una gota en la cabeza por la situación que estaba presenciando.

-¿Sí Neji?- respondió una joven de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color también con una gota en la cabeza.

-Deberíamos pedir el cambio de equipo ¿no lo crees?- sugirió aun viendo al par que tenía enfrente.

-Y que lo digas- respondió asintiendo.

Nota del autor: creo que ya encontré a los "raritos" de konoha ^^U

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Regresando con Tsunade y Shizune, esta aun no daba crédito a lo que escucho de la rubia.

-Shizune no grites vas a hacer que nos descubran- susurro la ojos miel mientras se frotaba su oreja lastimada por tan tremendo grito.

-Pero es que Tsunade-sama no puedo creer que haya pensado eso- respondió reclamándole aun incrédula.

-Sí, sí ya me lo dijiste la primera vez- respondió con pesadez- pero si lo piensas bien, mis suposiciones no eran tan descabelladas- agregó intentando disminuir el hecho de que prácticamente haya violado al despistado e hiperactivo ojiazul.

-En cierta forma tiene razón- dijo después de pensar un poco- pero ¿no cree que exageró?- preguntó buscando algún dejo de arrepentimiento.

-Tal vez si pero lo hecho, hecho está asi que no hay nada que hacer, y la verdad no me arrepiento Naruto a pesar de que fue bastante lento al principio tiene un gran- la saliva le empezó a escurrir- lívido y pronto será todo un genio en esto- sonrió pervertidamente- y por favor ni una palabra oíste- dijo dando énfasis a esta ultima palabra.

-Hai Tsunade-sama- respondió, luego de otra mirada reprobatoria... aunque le daba un poco de curiosidad que tal sería estar con él atolondrado rubio.

Lo que ellas no sabían es que una enfermera que además era la mujer más chismosa de la aldea "casualmente" escucho la conversación y sonreía de oreja a oreja por el enorme chisme del que se había enterado.

-Esto es increíble tengo que contarlo… pero si Tsunade-sama se entera me mata… ¡ya se!- chasqueó los dedos- solo diré que Naruto es un gran amante y que tiene un gran paquete solo eso, así Tsunade no se enojara, soy un genio- pensaba orgullosa y satisfecha de su "creatividad"

Nota del autor: supongo que pesar en su elaboradísimo plan le ha de haber quemado sus últimas neuronas ¬¬.

Mientras esto ocurría en el hospital, un rubio ojiazul se encontraba caminando por las calles Konoha con dirección a la mansión Hyûga con el único propósito de visitar a su mejor amiga ya que la había dejado plantada ayer, mientras caminaba era saludado cordialmente por los aldeanos que de inmediato lo reconocían como el héroe de que salvo a Konoha y al mundo shinobi y claro esta era muy respetado, pero se encontró con una persona que si bien no le molestaba encontrar tampoco le embargaba la felicidad verla, esta persona era ni más ni menos que la pelo chicle Sakura Haruno.

-Hola Naruto-kun, buenos días ¿como estas?- saludó con gran animo agobiador la joven.

-Sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me llames de esa manera Sakura- respondió el rubio con un tono molesto e indiferente- solo dime Naruto- agregó comenzando a reanudar su andar.

-Está bien- bajó ligeramente el semblante- pero es que sabes que…- inmediatamente el ojiazul se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada a la Haruno para silenciarla.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes y te lo repito, no me importa que sentimientos según tu tengas ahora yo ya no tengo interés en ti- dijo ahora con una notoria molestia ya que siempre era la misma perorata cuando se encontraba con ella a solas.

-La pelo chicle solo se limito a bajar aun mas la cabeza- pero al menos vuelve a llamarme Sakura-chan- pidió casi susurrando.

-No- respondió secamente- ya no mereces que te llame asi y ya deja de retrasarme que me están esperando y no quiero perder el tiempo- dijo volviendo a comenzar a su caminata o al menos eso intentó.

-Vas con ella otra vez verdad- replicó la pelo chicle- ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?- cuestionó casi exigiéndole.

Nota del autor. Ejem por donde comienzo- saco un libro enorme con apuntes sobre que tiene Hinata que no tiene ella.

-¿Sabes?, no te lo diré, deberías preguntártelo a ti misma…- ya harto de lo mismo decidió decirle su sentir- es más te lo diré, para empezar Hinata-chan ¡NO ES UNA MOLESTIA!- prorrumpió el rubio gritando las ultimas palabras dichas, dejando en shock a la pelo chicle- ya lo dije, esa es la verdad Sakura-"chan"- dijo esto con un gran sarcasmo- solo te sigo hablando porque eres mi compañera de equipo, asi que si no hay ninguna misión me voy y déjame en paz- se fue por fin dejando a una Sakura sumergida en su pensamientos.

-¿Así que esto es el karma?- se preguntó la pelo chicle- ya veo después de tanto rechazarlo ahora él me rechaza a mí, jaja que ironía pero no me pienso rendir el vera que soy la única para él…- pareció dudar un poco- pero antes tengo que hacer eso si no me rechazara por completo- pensó para luego mirar con determinación hacia donde se fue el rubio.

Después de la desagradable plática que tuvo con su compañera de equipo, Naruto al fin llego a donde quería, observando la gran casona que tenia enfrente, la cual tenía un letrero con el kanji Hyuga, procedió a tocar la puerta de esta y espero unos momentos para que abrieran la misma dejando ver a una de las sirvientas que recibió con una sonrisa al visitante. De hecho eran bástate regulares sus visitas, que eran bien vistas, ya que además de que era considerado un honor, con su simple presencia el ojiazul daba un ambiente jovial a la mansión, deshaciendo ese ambiente serio que generalmente reinaba.

-Ara Naruto-sama ¿cómo está?, ¿a que debemos el gran placer de su visita?- dijo con fingida inocencia, ya que sabía de sobra la razón, y con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que seas tan formal Miko-chan- la regañó pero tenia una sonrisa curvando sus labios clara señal de que no era en serio.

-Está bien- sonrió mas ampliamente- por cierto ¿busca a Hinata-sama verdad?- preguntó con picardía.

-Así es- afirmo el rubio agrandando su sonrisa, ignorando el tono de voz de su anfitriona, ya que siempre lo molestaba por visitar tan frecuentemente a su querida amiga.

-Muy bien sígame- comenzó a caminar hacia dentro de la mansión aunque un poco decepcionada por no cumplir con su objetivo de molestarlo- por favor tome asiento llegara en cualquier momento- dijo ceremoniosamente para luego irse.

-Gracias (que educado, no me lo creo ni porque yo lo estoy escribiendo)- se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones del recibidor y se limito a esperar, segundos después entró el líder del clan Hiashi Hyuga que notó al rubio visitante.

-Naruto-san buenos días ¿Cómo estas? ¿Bienes por Hinata cierto?- saludó al rubio con una leve sonrisa.

-Buenos días, asi es Hiashi-sama es que podría decirse que la deje plantada ayer, así que vine a visitarla hoy- contestó el rubio con total normalidad ante la, para algunos, imponente figura del líder del clan.

-Sabes que no necesitas ser formal conmigo muchacho- contestó reclamándole pero se mantenía relajado (deja vu).

-Está bien lo siento Hiashi-sa…ejem Hiashi- corrigió rápidamente. Por más raro que pareciera, así era, el siempre sobrio, líder del clan Hyûga mostraba otra cara cuando del rubio se trataba, una mucho más accesible y lo mas insólito era que no estaba fingiendo.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que el rubio y el ojiperla líder del clan platicaban de temas variados hasta que llego la persona por la que estaba esperando el ojiazul.

-Buenos días padre, b-buenos días N-Naruto-kun- saludó la ojiperla sonrojándose un poco y tartamudeando ligeramente al ver a naruto, al menos ahora ya no se ponía como tomate nomas al ver a su amor platónico.

-Buenos días Hinata- respondieron ambos al unísono a al ver a la peliazul.

-Bueno me retiro- dijo Hiashi- Hinata por favor atiende bien a nuestro invitado ¿quieres?- concluyó mientras se aprestaba a salir de la escena.

-Por supuesto padre- vio como se retiraba- bien N-Naruto-kun ¿qué quieres hacer?- le regaló una de sus dulces sonrisas.

-Bueno podríamos hablar un poco, pero no aquí sabes que no me gustan mucho los lugares cerrados- respondió el rubio aunque quedo un poco embelesado por la sonrisa de su amiga- ¿por que no vamos al jardín?

-H-Hai- dicho esto salieron, sentándose en una banca que estaba bajo un gran y frondoso árbol pasando toda la mañana hablando y riendo de las locuras que hacia Naruto o de las pequeñas peleas que Hinata tenia de su hermana. Aunque la ojiperla estaba enamorada del rubio y este no lo supiera, al menos podía disfrutar de su compañía ya después podría reunir el valor para confesarse. Pero todo lindo momento debe acabar y este acabo con el sonido del estomago del rubio.

-Anno… Hinata-chan tengo un poco de hambre jeje- hizo su típica pose despreocupada mientras sonreía algo avergonzado.

-Jiji ya me di cuenta-sonrió de nuevo- bueno g-guardé para hoy lo de ayer, a-además de que hice o-otras cosas espero que te g-gusten- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-Sabes muy bien que tu comida es la mejor- dijo divertido por la reacción de su amiga que fue sonrojarse mas- lo he dicho antes y lo repito ahora, siento envidia de quien se convierta en tu esposo- vio aun más divertido a la ojiperla que estaba como tomate por el nuevo e indiscreto comentario, le fascinaba ver como todas la tonalidades conocidas del rojo pasaban por su hermoso rostro.

-N-Na-Naruto-kun- replicó la ojiperla con el rubor al máximo mientras veía con molestia como el rubio se carcajeaba- N-Naruto-kun no crees que seria bueno etto… no se ir al bosque de día de campo, hoy está muy agradable además esa era la idea ayer- sugirió trémulamente mientras se removía nerviosa una que pudo recuperar un poco el color natural de su piel.

-Me parece estupendo- respondió para luego poner una cara de suplica- pero antes ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-¿Sí? ¿Cuál?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-¿Podrías usar tu byakugan? es que creo que mis… ya sabes quién me siguieron- dijo esto último con un poco de vergüenza.

-Vaya Naruto-kun, eres muy popular entre las chicas, eres todo un galán – no soportaba a esa chicas, pero hacer pasar por un mal rato al rubio era una rara oportunidad, además de mostrarse celosa le haría tener que responder ciertas preguntas que de verdad no quería escuchar y no se sentía preparada para responder.

-No seas así Hinata-chan- infló las mejillas cual niño de 6 años e hizo un berrinche- no me dejan en paz.

-Sabes, tal vez no lo haga- adopto una pose indiferente y volteó su cara aparentando indignación- eres un niño muy berrinchudo… a-además de don Juan- era la primera vez que lo llamaba así y le daba bastante pena.

-¡Hina-chan!- puso cara de perrito regañado- por favor- imploró ya al borde de la desesperación.

-Te engañe- rio melodiosamente mientras el rubio se le quedó viendo como idiota- ¿o-ocurre algo N-Naruto-kun?- preguntó un poco cohibida al ver que este la miraba fijamente.

-Ah… nada, solo estaba esperando a que dejaras de reír- dijo nervioso mirando para otro lado- nunca me había dado cuenta de que tuviera un risa tan hermosa- pensó y rápidamente se regañó mentalmente, de nuevo estaba fantaseando cosas que no eran.

-Aquí voy… byakugan…- comenzó a observar en distintos puntos- hay bastantes- dijo esto con cierta molestia en su voz que no pudo reprimir.

-Ahora es mi turno- exclamó al momento que formo un sello- kage bunshin no jutsu- aparecieron 50 clones- ya saben que hacer- ordenó el rubio y sin más los clones salieron en todas direcciones haciendo que las fans gritaran.

-KYYYYAAAAAAAAAA PAPACITOS A MORIR, DOS SON PARA MI, LOS HARE MIS ESCLAVOS SEXUALES, SODOMÍCENME (esta no se cansa tal vez se lo cumpla…naaaaaaaaa)- el rubio y la ojiperla solo escuchaban el alboroto con una gota en la cabeza de verdad esa chicas estaban locas.

-Solo por las dudas ¿no quedo ninguna verdad?- preguntó el rubio aun incomodo por tener que haber escuchado tantos… "piropos".

-Sí 10 en total 5 al norte 3 al sur y 2 al noroeste- respondió la ojiperla

-Bien, Hinata-chan será mejor que te tapes los ojos- dijo mientras espero a que hiciera lo que le pidió- Kage bunshin no jutsu versión sexy- aparecieron ahora 10 clones sin camisa y se dirigieron a las direcciones dadas por la ojiperla- causando que las fans que quedaban cayeran en la trampa.

-PAPACITOS SIN CAMISA, KYYYYAAAAAAAAAA, ESE ES MIÓ, QUE HERMOSO, entre otras cosas. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que el rubio decidió romperlo.

-Hinata-chan- dijo llamando la atención a la ojiperla- una última revisión por favor.

-Hai- activo el byakugan esperando que fuera la ultima vez- bien parece que no hay nadie ya podemos irnos.

-Genial, vamos Hinata-chan- dio esto con emoción desbordada ya que podría pasar tiempo con su amiga sin molestias.

Después del asunto de las fans salieron de la mansión Hyuga hacia las afueras de Konoha, más precisamente en el bosque arriba del monte de los Hokages, una vez ahí prepararon todo para almorzar mientras platicaban y se hacían pequeñas bromas, de hecho cualquiera diría que los jóvenes eran pareja. Una vez ya instalados se pusieron a comer.

-Itadakimasu- exclamó el rubio para luego probar los bocadillos de la ojiperla e inmediatamente quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par - esto…esto es- empezó a llorar a manera de cascada.

-¿No te gustó?- cuestionó la ojiperla entristeciéndose un poco.

-¡No! Es lo mejor que eh probado en mi vida- profirió aun con las cascadas en sus ojos.

-Ah ya veo jiji- recobró la sonrisa dulce que la caracterizaba- no me asustes N-Naruto-kun- le reclamó jugando.

Siguieron comiendo los bocadillos hasta que llego la hora del plato principal que consistía en la comida favorita del rubio, obviamente ramen.

-Sabes algo Hinata-chan- dijo el rubio con una cara seria y asustada, luego de degustar el platillo frente a el.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto alarmada también al ver el semblante del rubio.

-¡Eh probado el paraíso con este ramen!- clamó mientras sus ojos brillaban con estrellitas y se veían destellos alrededor de el.

-Baka- le dio un golpecito en el pecho- te dije que no me asustaras- sonrió de nuevo con esa dulzura y ternura que ablandaría hasta el corazón del emo y eso es mucho decir.

Y por ultimo de postre que consistía en un panquecillo de chocolate con un poco de crema batida que no hace falta decir que le encanto al rubio ojiazul, pero que también hizo que le diera una idea.

-¡MIRA HINATA-CHAN UN AVIÓN!- gritó el rubio señalando hacia la nada.

-¿Dónde?- pregunto la ojiperla sorprendida ya que era raro ver esos artefactos en el mundo ninja- ahí no hay nada N-Na- pero fue sorprendida por el rubio ya que al voltear con el, este con un dedo le embarro un poco de crema batida en punta de la nariz.

-¡Oye!- reclamo la ojiperla aunque también sonreía- ahora veras- dijo tomando también un poco de crema batida de su panque.

-Que vas a…- pero fue sorprendido al ser embarrado en las mejillas, por la ojiperla, exactamente en sus marcas de nacimiento.

-¡Oye! Esa fue mi idea- reclamó sonriente.

-He cumplido con mi venganza jaja- tomó una pose de orgullo.

-Ahora veras- dijo el rubio levantándose de su lugar.

-No, si no puedes alcanzarme- respondió la ojiperla empezando a correr. De esta manera pasaron toda la tarde hasta que comenzó a oscurecer- N-Naruto-kun…etoo creo que deberíamos volver ya esta anocheciendo- comentó mirando al rubio ligeramente sonrojada.

-Esta bien Hinata-chan- empezó a recoger las cosas para poder retirarse.

De camino a la mansión Hyuga ambos hablaban de diferentes cosas era como si ambos se conocieran desde siempre e ignorando el pequeño enorme detalle el cual era que la ojiperla tenía un sentimiento mayor a la amistad por el rubio ambos disfrutaban mucho de la compañía del otro.

-Bueno Hinata-chan fue muy divertido pasar el tiempo contigo- dijo el rubio sonriéndole ya que habían llegado.

-Yo también me divertí mucho Naruto-kun- dijo también sonriendo- sería bueno volver a repetirlo- dijo esperanzada de que el ojiazul aceptara.

-Estoy de acuerdo pero será en otra ocasión- dijo despidiéndose.

Una vez que la ojiperla entro a su casa el rubio se dirigió hacia departamento terminado asi una maravillosa tarde entre ellos dos pero algo había ocurrido en konoha mientras ellos no estaban y que afectaría en sobremanera al rubio.

Fin del capítulo 2

* * *

><p>Y empezó el chisme!, como vieron la personalidad de Hinata es mucho menos tímida, intento mantener al menos la escencia de los personajes pero les recuerdo que este fic es cuatro años despues de la gran guerra ninja y desde eso el rubio y al ojiperla han forjado una solida amistad por lo cual el resultado es ese caracter algo AU pero de una vez lo digo que no lo es, volvemos a lo mismo, en cuatro años pueden cambiar mucho las cosas pero Hinata siempre sera Hinata, ya se daran cuenta en los siguientes caps. ya sin mas nos leemos la que viene y si tienen tele... Hinata no es un personaje AU... ORALEEEEEEEEE<p> 


	4. Capítulo 3

disclaimer: ustedes no deberian saber esto pero... yo soy Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

Pasaron algunos días desde que semejante chisme sobre Naruto se dio a conocer por toda Konoha y era el tema principal del que comúnmente se hablaba entre las mujeres, que de solo pensar en lo que el rubio podría hacerles se sonrojaban notoriamente o tenían reacciones mas intensas por asi decirlo y los hombres que ardían de la envidia o querían que el ojiazul les diera algunos consejos, inclusive otros que… no se decidían por asi mencionarlo tenían impresiones de ambos géneros, en fin, encontramos nuestro protagonista deambulando por las calles de Konoha solo que algo le extrañaba y eso era la forma en que era observado por la gente. Mientras que mujeres de todos los tipos habidos y por haber lo miraban con caras de sonrojo, lujuria, deseo, se tapaban la cara y demás reacciones, los hombres lo miraban con caras de envidia, felicitación, complicidad e incluso algunos le levantaban el pulgar, por mencionar algunas cosas, al principio le dio igual, pasó luego por la curiosidad, llegando por último a la molestia, hasta que harto de tantas miradas y cuchicheos de los aldeanos decidió ponerles un hasta aquí.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA A TODOS AHORA ¿QUE CARAJO SON ESAS MIRADAS?! – volteó hacia los aldeanos con un gran enojo, esperando alguna explicación o que por lo menos lo dejaran en paz.

-Discúlpenos Naruto-san-kun-sama no fue nuestra intención molestarlo- se disculparon al unísono inclinándose a manera de reverencia y todos formados en perfecto orden (creo que lo practicaron), causando que al rubio le escurriera una gota estilo anime tamaño Kyubi.

-Está bien- suspiró el rubio- pero que no se repita - dijo esto no muy convencido ya que le dio la impresión que ocultaban algo, pero prefirió no darle importancia por el momento.

-Sí~- respondieron todos al unísono mientras que observaban como el ojiazul se perdía entre las calles.

-Uf estuvo cerca- respiró aliviado un aldeano.

-Tienes razón- dijo otro.

-Pero oye ¿será que no se ha dado cuenta de su fama?- preguntó mirando hacia donde se fue el rubio.

-No lo creo, tal vez se haga el tonto para que pensemos que no es verdad, pero… ¿cómo esconder que has tenido 15 amantes? es imposible que no se filtre esa información y menos de alguien con tanta trascendencia como Naruto-san- dijo un tercero

-Pues yo oí que fueron 20 y que estuvo con 2 a la vez y que pudo con las dos- corrigió otro que se metía a la conversación.

-A mi me dijeron que fueron 30 y que estuvo con 5 y que a todas casi las deja inconscientes- comento otro mas.

-Eso es cierto yo fui de esas 5 y fue increíble, de solo acordarme mi cuerpo se estremece- mintió obviamente una mujer (posible complejo de falta de atención) que aparecía entre los que escuchaban la conversación tapándose la cara de lo aparentemente sonrojada que estaba y huyó del lugar para que no supieran quien era.

Siguió esta conversación, que ahora tenia tintes de conferencia y debate, hasta que todos llegaron a la conclusión que Naruto había estado con 50 mujeres y que una vez estuvo con 9 al mismo tiempo (el numero prohibido) y no solo eso si no que a todas les dio su merecido (ya saben a que me refiero). En fin, de vuelta con el rubio ojiazul este se dirigía hacia su puesto favorito de comida, pero en lugar de su típica sonrisa de "voy a comer ramen" se le veía muy pensativo, si bien intentó no darle importancia al asunto, su curiosidad le ganó y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

-Que extraño fue eso, cuando era niño todos me odiaban y a menos que todo fuera un truco ahora me respetan- recordó la nueva mirada cómplice de los aldeanos- ¿por qué me miraban ahora de esa manera? no lo entiendo-se revolvió los cabellos de la frustración, cosa que no fue pasada por alto por una linda joven que pasaba por ahí.

-H-Hola N-Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata al estar lo suficientemente cerca como para que la escuchara - ¿Qué haces?- preguntó curiosa y divertida de ver al despistado ojiazul haciendo berrinches en medio de la calle, el rubio parecía demasiado frustrado ya que no había notado su presencia- tierra llamando a Naruto-kun- le pasó una mano por enfrente logrando por fin llamar su atención.

-¿Hinata-chan?, ¿cómo es que apareciste tan de repente?- dijo competa y genuinamente confundido, la ojiperla parpadeó contrariada.

-Eh, ¿estás bien?- lo miró ahora algo preocupada- pero si ya tengo un poco de tiempo intentando llamar tu atención.

-¿De veras?- dijo sorprendido, la ojiperla asintió- Lo siento- dijo él rascándose la patilla algo apenado- es que tengo algunas cosas en la cabeza- admitió dando un suspiro.

-Y ¿puedo saber que son?- preguntó mirándolo curiosa, el rubio intentó resistirse a esa adorable carita de niña curiosa, sin mucho éxito

-¿Te has dado cuenta como nos están mirando?- la ojiperla miró de soslayo a los aldeanos, estos al darse cuenta habían sido descubiertos, voltearon el rostro pero no sin dejar de cuchichear.

-Etto… ¿y se supone que no daremos cuenta?- ironizó la ojiperla al ver lo obvios que estaban siendo.

-De cualquier forma- expresó el ojiazul obviando el tema y justo cuando iba a decir algo mas, su estomago rugió protestando por la falta de alimento- creo que no he desayunado- dijo sonriendo avergonzado y rascándose la nuca- ¿vienes conmigo?- preguntó esperanzado.

-P-Pues…etto, está bien- accedió al ver la cara de perrito abandonado del rubio- yo tampoco he comido- dijo sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos.

En realidad si que había desayunado pero con tal ver esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba haría un huequito… solo esperaba no engordar, definitivamente que por más que quisiera no podía decirle que no, por otro lado, el rubio miraba de nuevo embelesado la cara sonrojada de la ojiperla que le parecía tan tierna, pero se vieron interrumpidos al oír los gritos de ciertas personajes que estaban literalmente loquitas por el atolondrado rubio, las "fans" de Naruto.

-EEEEHHHHHHH, LLÉVAME A MI, ELLA ES UNA CUALQUIERA, ¿QUÉ TIENE ELLA QUE NO TENGA YO?, OFRECIDA, entre otras cosas proferían (Nota del autor: como que falto algo ¿no?), el rubio se limito a mirarlas de la manera más seca que pudo al escuchar eso, sobre todo por haber insultado a su… amiga, luego volteó con la misma con una cara mucho mas amigable.

-Ven Hinata-chan no les hagas caso- la tomó suavemente del hombro y la acercó protectoramente hacia él para luego caminar junto a con ella.

-Solo e-espero n-no ser una m-molestia- respondió sonriendo y también bastante sonrojada por lo que hizo su amigo, además de que estaba feliz de que la hubiese defendido.

-Claro que no- dijo él sonriéndole radiantemente- tú sabes perfectamente que jamás serás para mi una molestia.

Mientras dejaban atrás a unas boquiabiertas fans que no pudieron moverse por la impresión, ambos parecían relajarse con la presencia del otro, Naruto se sentía en total paz cuando estaba con la ojiperla era como si todos sus problemas desaparecieran, mientras que Hinata se sentía totalmente protegida por el rubio como si nada malo pudiera pasarle si él estaba cerca, y sin darse cuenta, la pelinegra azulado correspondió el abraso, pasando su brazo por la espalda baja del ojiazul y se acurrucó un poco mas con su amado amigo rubio que gustoso se dejó ser por el pequeño gesto.

Siguieron así por varias calles hasta llegar al su destino, sin notar la gran cantidad de murmullos y miradas sobre ellos, estaban tan a gusto el uno con la otra que no se dieron cuenta de que, aun y después de haber dejado atrás a todas las fans, seguían abrasados de esa manera tan intima y hasta podría decirse romántica.

-Bienvenidos-saludo animada la hija del dueño Ayame- ara pero si eres tu Naruto-kun y parece que no bienes solo- dijo con un tono de picardía en su voz y con un disimulado sonrojo debido a que se había enterado del chisme sobre el rubio.

-Me encontré con Hinata-chan y pensé que era mejor comer ramen acompañado- respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa sin notar la intención del comentario de la castaña- y por eso la invite a comer- dijo sin darse cuenta de que acercó a la ojiperla aun mas hacía él.

-Jeje, Naruto sabía que entre ustedes había algo pero no sabía se llevaran tan bien - dijo el viejo dueño de la tienda con una sonrisa de complicidad y que por cierto también estaba enterado de todo lo referente al ojiazul- solo espero que vallas en serio porque Hinata-san es bastante hermosa y única

-G-Gracias- fue todo lo que la ojiperla alcanzó a decir porque le apenaba mucho que elogiaran su bien definido y formado cuerpo.

-¿Y que harán después pilluelos?- preguntó el dueño con la misma sonrisa.

-Pues no lo se tal vez platicar por ahí- respondió el rubio totalmente ignorante de lo que el dueño quiso decir.

-¿Solo eso?- preguntó sorprendido- creí que iban a hacer otras cosas- comentó recuperando la sonrisa solo que ahora un poco mas pervertida.

-Sé que no es demasiado, pero es que disfruto mucho la compañía de Hinata-chan- dijo viendo a la mencionada con una sonrisa cálida siendo correspondido por otra por parte de la ojiperla.

-¡Papá!- le reclamo la castaña- si solo quieren hacer eso está bien, nosotros no tenemos por qué meternos, además se ven tan lindos asi abrasados- mencionó para luego mirarlos tiernamente y juntar sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

-Está bien- refunfuño el dueño- entonces que…- pero fue interrumpido por el ojiazul.

-Un momento- el rubio miró fijamente a Ayame- ¿dijiste abrazados?- dijo el rubio volteando esta vez con la ojiperla mirándola nervioso, al mismo tiempo que ella hacia lo mismo, lo que hizo que ambos se vieran a los ojos, que los tenían como platos, y por último que se separaran bruscamente, sonrojándose notablemente, aunque la pelinegra azulado parecía tomate recién cortado.

-H-Hi-Hinata-chan no fue mi intención deberás no me di cuenta es en serio- el Uzumaki (Namikaze) movía de un lado a otro los brazos en un ataque de desesperación intentando explicarse.

-Etto…etto…etto… N-Na-Naruto-kun- estuvimos abrasados, estuvimos abrasados, esto yo… yo…- el caos mental era tal que la ojiperla no lo pudo soportar y se desplomó al suelo desmayada aunque su caída fue evitada por el rubio.

-H-Hinata-chan resiste te llevare a tu casa, viejo enseguida vuelvo- desapareció el ojiazul en una columna de polvo por la velocidad que llevaba, dejando al dueño y su hija con un gota escurriendo por su cabeza.

-Ayame- dijo el dueño llamando la atención de la mencionada mientras miraba en la dirección en la que se perdió el rubio.

-¿Sí papá?- respondió haciendo lo mismo con uno que otro cabello fuera de lugar.

-Creo que malentendimos todo, debemos de dejar de creer en cuanto chisme escuchamos o perderemos a nuestros clientes- señaló aun estático.

-Tienes mucha razón- comentó finalmente mientras mas gotas le escurrían por la nuca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una hora después, el rubio regresaba a Ichiraku más o menos tranquilo ya que aun se sentía preocupado por su amiga.

Flash back

-Ayuda- gritaba el rubio entrando estrepitosamente casi tirando el portón de la mansión Hyuga.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto sorprendida la sirvienta al ver a la pelinegra azulado en brazos del rubio.

-Es que Hinata-chan se desmayó, ayúdeme Ko-san - respondió consternado mirando a la ojiperla que aun conservaba su sonrojo y parecía tener una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasó?- volvió a preguntar con tono inquisitivo ya que sospechaba que el rubio tenía algo que ver, aunque al él no le interesó ya que ahora lo más importante era el dulce ser que retozaba en sus brazos.

-Es que…- le contó lo ocurrido.

-Ya veo- dijo con algo de seriedad para luego recuperar su tono normal- solo ayúdame a subirla a su habitación, no te preocupes ya sabes que por su timidez a veces se desmaya al estar en contacto con los hombres- mintió hábilmente para que el rubio no sospechara de los sentimientos de la ojiperla.

-Pero…- se veía realmente preocupado pero la el antiguo protector de la ojiperla lo empujaba fuera de la habitación de esta.

-Pero nada, relájate y ve a comer, te aseguro que después de descansar un poco despertara- dijo intentando deshacerse del ojiazul.

-Está bien, te la encargo mucho, es un persona muy especial para mi- le dedicó una sonrisa cálida a la que estaba en la cama durmiendo plácidamente para luego por fin irse.

Eres un despistado de primera- dijo Ko negando con la cabeza- pero un despistado de buen corazón- sonrió mas animado.

Fin del flash back

-Lo que me faltaba- suspiró algo frustrado de no poder pasar el tiempo con esa persona especial para él- y ahora que lo pienso el viejo y Ayame nee-chan tenían la misma actitud que los aldeanos ¿sabrán algo?- se preguntó en el pensamiento- pues es algo que pienso averiguar ttebayo- de esta manera ahora con una nueva determinación se dirigió hacia el puesto de ramen, necesitaba saber que lo que ellos sabían y no se iba a ir hasta averiguarlo, de eso estaba seguro.

Durante el trayecto hacia el puesto de ramen, Naruto una vez más era visto raro por los aldeanos, este sacando fuerzas de flaqueza evitaba gritarles pero no pudo evitar escuchar una conversación que mas bien eran gritos que provenían de un callejón, así que lleno de curiosidad decidió "escuchar casualmente" el griterío, y que para su sorpresa eran sus queridísimas fans (nótese el sarcasmo) que parecían alegar algo.

-PUES FÍJATE QUE YO FUI SU PRIMERA VEZ, PUES A MI ME DIJO QUE YO EH SIDO LA MEJOR CON LA QUE A ESTADO, PUES YO APRIETO MÁS, PUES YO FUI SU PRIMERA SODOMÍA (pensaron que la iba dejar pasar pues no).

-Muy bien todas ustedes no sé de que están hablando pero sé que algo tengo que ver, así que mas les vale dejar de hacerlo- dijo el rubio saliendo de su escondite y mirando a todas esas locas bastante molesto, haciendo que todas se fueran a un rincón desprendiendo tremenda aura de tristeza.

-Naruto-kun nos odia- dijo una.

-No nos quiere- respondió otra.

-No me sodomiza- no ocupo explicar.

-Bueno si no nos quiere por las buenas entonces será por las malas- dijo la primera mientras se levantaba y desprendía un aura más… siniestra.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- pensó el rubio dando algunos pasos para atrás mientras observaba como las demás fans se levantaban imitando a la primera con un aura casi asesina.

-SOBRE EL, DÉMOSLE TODO NUESTRO AMOR- gritaron todas al unísono abalanzándose sobre el ojiazul tal cual depredadoras.

-Mami - es todo lo que alcanzó a decir al ser literalmente atropellado por el mar de hormonas denominadas fanáticas, las cuales no perdieron el tiempo y destrozaron la ropa de rubio, este milagrosamente logró escapar solo que sin lo parte de arriba de su uniforme y con el pantalón hecho jirones- ustedes están locas- grito el rubio al tiempo que se echaba a correr como si su vida dependiera de eso (de hecho si XD).

-LOCAS POR TI- respondieron todas mientras lo perseguían.

-No tengo otra opción, Kage bunshin no jutsu- dijo haciendo el sello de la cruz.

-Eso no servirá- dicho esto lanzaron una soga de entre medio del grupo (no pregunten de donde la sacaron porque ni yo lo se) y como si fuera rodeo, lazaron al rubio antes de que pudiese terminar su técnica- al fin te tenemos se nuestro- dijeron a unísono todas con corazones en lo ojos solo que aun tenían esa aura semi-asesina muy atemorizante.

-Maldición, si no hago nada soy carne muerta- pensó desesperado y aterrando el ojiazul- ya se- dijo en voz alta para hacer luego una sucesión rápida de sellos- hiraishin no jutsu- exclamó para luego desaparecer en una luz dorada amarillenta, dejando desconcertadas a unas muy pero muy locas fans.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- dijo una ya recuperada dé la impresión.

-No lo se pero es muy escurridizo eso hace que me guste mas- respondió otra poniendo una pose melosa.

-Vamos todas no debe estar lejos encontrémoslo- dijo otra levantando la mano tal cual general griego (¿porqué siento que estoy narrando la película de 300?).

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- exclamaron las demás imitándola (aaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuu, aaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuu XD).

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Naruto se veía un kunai un tanto extraño colgado en la pared, con unas marcas que parecían sellos y comenzó a desprender un resplandor dorado amarillento para luego dar forma al ojiazul.

-Uf estuvo cerca- dijo aliviado luego de estar completamente seguro de estar a salvo- espero que no sospechen, si ahora no puedo quitármelas de encima, seria peor si descubren quien es mi padre, pero bueno tengo que cambiarme de ropa- habló para si mismo para luego ir a su closet y ponerse un nuevo cambio de ropa que consistía en su ropa de civil (camiseta negra y pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro) y antes de salir utilizó un henge para evitar ser reconocido por las chicas (?) que aun lo buscaban.

En el camino hacia su puesto de comida favorito el rubio se puso a analizar lo ocurrido en el día, que ya de por si era bastante extraño.

-Primero los aldeanos, luego Ayame nee-chan y el viejo, luego estas locas ¿Qué demonios ocurre?… supongo que lo averiguare cuando llegue a Ichiraku- pensó un pelinegro en el que estaba transformado el rubio.

Después de unos momentos por fin el rubio llego a su destino, tomó asiento y deshizo la transformación ante la mirada desconcertada y curiosa del Ayame y el viejo.

-¿Por qué venias disfrazado Naruto?- se atrevió a preguntar la castaña.

-Bueno es que...- les contó todo lo ocurrido desde que se fue.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se escuchaba una estruendosa risotada que salía del puesto de ramen.

-No es gracioso, casi me matan- reclamó el rubio por la actitud de sus proveedores de ramen, al mismo tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos en señal de fastidio.

-Está bien Naruto no te enojes, es mas, por hacerme reír tanto te regalo dos platos de ramen asi estamos a mano- dijo el viejo dueño de la tienda.

-Genial ttebayo- sonrió ilusionado ante tan, para él, grandiosa oferta.

Luego de comerse 6 platos de ramen y agradecer la comida, el rubio se puso serio de repente, cosa que preocupo a Ayame y al viejo.

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto-kun tenía algo malo el ramen?- preguntó preocupada la castaña por el cambio de humor tan repentino del Uzumaki (Namikaze).

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que quería preguntarles- la castaña y el viejo lo miraron expectantes- ¿Por qué tenían esa actitud tan extraña hace rato?- inquirió mirando directo a los ojos a Ayame, suponiendo que podría instigarla mas fácil y lográndolo.

-B-Bueno…veras…es que Hinata y tu hacen linda pareja, si eso es- dijo dando una sonrisa muy nerviosa al mismo tiempo que le daba codazos desesperadamente a su padre para que la ayudara.

-Es cierto Naruto, deberían salir y tener una cita- complementó sonriendo con complicidad el viejo al mismo tiempo que discretamente se masajeaba su costado.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó sintiéndose extrañamente emocionado, ya que se supone que solo eran amigos, pero entonces se dio cuenta de las intenciones del comentario- no me mientan, díganme la verdad- exigió sintiéndose mas molesto de lo que debería sentirse, asumiendo a que era porque no le decían la verdad.

-Está bien- dijo esto con resignación las castaña- pero prométeme que no te vas a enojar- le rogó por no saber como lo iba a tomar

Lo prometo ttebayo- sonrió confiando que no sería para tanto.

-Lo que pasa es que….- le contó todo lo que escucho con lujo de detalle, incluido lo de las 50 mujeres y lo del número prohibido…

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH HH- se escuchó de parte del rubio- ¿en serio eso es lo que dicen?- preguntó aun incrédulo.

-Em… sí- responden ambos con una gota en la cabeza mientras se detenían la oreja, que a nada estuvo de rompérseles el tímpano.

-Bueno ahora que lo pienso todo tiene sentido ahora, yo que pensé que era algo peor- dijo restándole importancia- pero bueno la verdad es que no han sido tantas jeje- hizo su típica e inconfundible pose, aunque también estaba aun poco avergonzado de decir algo como eso.

-¿En serio y se puede saber cuantas?- se acercó el viejo al rubio lleno de curiosidad y esperando una respuesta, logrando que su hija lo mirada ceñuda y el ojiazul se intimidara un poco.

-La verdad es que solo es una- respondió con una gota en la cabeza al ver la decepción en la cara del viejo.

-¿Y quien es?- está vez preguntó la castaña, ya que no pudo resistir la tentación de saber quien era la amante del rubio.

-Eso no lo diré, soy un caballero y los caballeros no tenemos memoria ttebayo- pronuncio galante y con gran determinación. La verdad era que si la ojos miel se enteraba de que él andaba diciendo que se andaban revolcando, posiblemente nunca volvería a usar su… "garrote".

-Que hermoso creí que los hombres de tu tipo ya no existían- clamó conmovida la castaña ante tal declaración de supuesta moralidad por parte del ojiazul- eres una gran persona inclusive en bueno… estas circunstancias- agregó sonrojándose por el tema que intentaba abordar.

-Bien dicho Naruto, te felicito- lo elogió también el viejo- se lo diré al resto de la aldea, que Naruto Uzumaki, si tiene una amante y que es tan caballero que jamás diría su nombre… bueno si tú quieres- agregó un poco apenado por sus propios impulsos.

-Creo que eso seria lo mejor, para que al menos ya no me vean tan raro… espero jeje- respondió el rubio pero luego se dio cuenta de que eso creaba otro problema- mejor di que tengo varias amantes- el viejo lo miró confuso- es que así les será mas difícil saber quien es, solo eso- aseguró al ver como Ayame lo miraba de mala manera- mejor me voy yendo- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntaron al unísono padre e hija.

-Tengo algunas cosas que hacer y no tengo mucho tiempo que perder- se transformó de nuevo en su versión pelinegra- será mejor que me valla así, no quiero mas problemas jeje, nos vemos, gracias de nuevo por la comida- dijo esto último mientras se perdía por las calles.

-Sabes, relámete si sigue asi será posiblemente el mejor amante, solo a estado con una y ya tiene semejante reputación- bromeó ante la cara reprobatoria de su hija pero su semblante cambio a uno de preocupación- solo espero que esto no le afecte cuando quiera sentar cabeza- añadió el viejo una vez que perdió de vista a Naruto.

-Tienes razón, pero esperemos lo mejor, ojala todo le salga bien- respondió Ayame suspirando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto el rubio se dirigía hacia el hospital de Konoha, tenía que hablar con Tsunade sobre la situación actual y ver que podían hacer, dado que podrían traer muchos problemas para ambos. Una vez dentro del hospital, deshizo el henge y fue directo a la oficina de la rubia.

-Tsunade oba-san- entró sin pedir permiso como siempre y como de costumbre fue recibido por un golpe.

-Que no me digas asi- masculló sobándose los nudillos después del golpe- en fin, estaba esperando a que vinieras, supongo que estas aquí por los rumores que se oyen ¿cierto?- inquirió esperando la respuesta del ojiazul, recibiendo como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo.

-Esto es puede llegar a ser problemático ¿que podemos hacer?- preguntó con un semblante serio al mismo tiempo que pensaba en cualquier solución que los sacara de este embrollo.

-Bueno antes que nada, SHIZUNE- gritó asustando un poco al rubio, al segundo apareció la aludida.

-Sí Tsunade-sama- dijo respetuosamente al entrar, completamente acostumbrada a los berridos de la rubia.

-Vigila los pasillos y si alguien se acerca diles que no tengo tiempo para nada- ordenó mirándola ya sentada desde su escritorio y con las manos cubriendo su boca.

-Como ordene- sin más, pelinegra cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el rubio extrañado por la actitud de su ero-sensei.

-Lo que pasa es que creo que el chisme se origino aquí, cuando le dije a Shizune lo que… bueno tú sabes, alguien escucho pero no se quien pudo haber sido- hizo un momento de silencio en un último intento de figurarse quien pudo haber sido, pero no tuvo éxito- en fin, ¿tienes alguna idea para salir de esta?- preguntó conectando su mirada con la del rubio, ya sin importarle mucho el asunto.

-Con lo del rumor nada, todos en Konoha ya lo saben, además yo también les dije parte de la verdad al viejo de Ichiraku y a Ayame nee-chan- confesó ante la mirada acusadora de la rubia- pero antes de que te enojes no dije que fuiste tú me saqué de la manga eso de no tenia memoria porque era un caballero- dijo moviendo las manos pensando que iba a ser golpeado

-Creo que fue una buena, idea así al menos no tendrás tan mala fama- expresó riéndose por lo bajo ante la idea tan original que tuvo su ero-pupilo- pero eso no resuelve el otro problema, que piensas hacer con los entrenamientos- complementó con una sonrisa pervertida adornado sus labios, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara.

-Bueno…- comenzó a pensar cerrando su ojos y cruzando los brazos hasta que de repente recordó como evadió a sus fastidiosas fans- ya se, aprovechando la fama que tengo por que no utilizas un henge, así si alguien te ve pensara que eres unas de mis amantes- esto lo dijo un poco incomodado- y así nadie nos podrá relacionar- explicó confiado de que era una buena idea.

-No es mala idea- aceptó la rubia satisfecha de tener una solución tan simple- tengo que decir aun me sigues sorprendiendo- hizo una pausa para cambiar el tema- y cuando quieres que "entrenemos"- sonrió de satisfacción por lograr que el rubio se sonrojara de nuevo.

-¿Qué tal esta misma noche? No hemos… entrenado por varios días- respondió rascándose la mejilla con un dedo y mirando hacia otra parte en un intento inútil de ocultar su pena.

-Te veré después en la noche entonces, ahora fuera de mi oficina- dijo señalando la salida.

-Nos vemos oba-san- se despidió con una sonrisa zorruna al ver como la rubia intentó impactarle una engrapadora y por supuesto fallando.

-¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI!- grito con furia al tiempo que le lanzaba algunas otras cosas mas que se estrellaron en la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron algunas semanas en las que ambos rubios entrenaban casi todos los días, luego de un tiempo, el ojiazul era prácticamente un maestro lo que a artes amatorias respectaba, solo que le faltaba una sola cosa, que por cierto era la más importante y eso era el complicado arte de seducir, eso representaba un problema ¿cómo demonios iba a enseñarle alfo tan sutil y subjetivo a alguien tan… tan como Naruto?

-No se me ocurre nada- pensaba la ojos miel ya un tanto frustrada, en eso ve de casualidad a su asistente, dándole asi una idea- Shizune necesito un favor, ve con Naruto ya que termine tu turno y simplemente dile que ya no tengo nada que enseñarle, yo no puedo ir, me quedare a arreglar unos asuntos- ordenó mirando fijamente a la pelinegra dejando en claro que no iba a tolerar negativas.

-S-Sí Tsunade-sama- asintió nerviosamente mientras se retiraba a hacer otras cosas.

Cuando la pelinegra salió, la rubia de súper dotes escribió un mensaje que tenía como destino el rubio y decía esto:

Naruto ya eres un maestro no tengo nada que enseñarte sobre las técnicas, pero como examen final tendrás que seducirme, estaré trasformada en Shizune porque creo que te será mas fácil asi, por ninguna circunstancia dejes que me valla sin antes tenerme, es lo ultimo que puedo hacer por ti.

PD: no te la voy a poner fácil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron las horas y termino el turno de la pelinegra y esta, como le fue ordenado se dirigió, hacia el departamento del rubio para darle la noticia, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento, en fin ya no había vuelta atrás, decidió mejor restarle importancia justo cuando llegó al departamento, toco la puerta y esta fue abierta por el ojiazul.

-Shizune nee-chan estaba esperándote- sonrió divertido ya que al principio no creyó mucho en la nota de la ojos miel- pasa por favor- hizo un ademán para que se entrara y haciéndose también a un lado para que pudiera pasar.

Ya adentro y cerrada la puerta se ve a una nerviosa Shizune sentada en frente del rubio que la miraba de una manera bastante profunda, este la miró expectante a que dijera algo y al no escuchar comentario alguno decidió mejor romper el silencio.

-Shizune nee-chan te vez algo tensa ¿quieres algo de beber?- preguntó el rubio con una voz cautivadora y galante.

-No gracias así estoy bien- respondió nerviosa ante el tono de voz usado por el rubio.

-Tonterías, estas muy tensa voy a traer un poco de sake ttebayo- dicho esto se dirigió a la cocina sin darle oportunidad a la morena de replicar para luego regresar con una botella y dos tazas para beber .Luego de algunos tragos…

-Shizune nee-chan aun te vez demasiado tensa ¿estas bien?- se acercó peligrosamente a ella mirándola a lo ojos, haciendo que se pusiera aun mas nerviosa - te daré un masaje relajante- y sin pedir permiso se puso detrás de la morena posando sus dedos en sus hombros.

-P-Pero…huy más a la izquierda por favor- dijo al sentir como los dedos del rubio hacían magia para desaparecer no solo su nerviosismo sino también su estrés.

-¿Por qué mejor no te recuestas?- susurró mientras que hacia que se recargara sobre el, jalándola suavemente con sus dedos.

Después de un rato, Shizune estaba totalmente relajada casi a merced de Naruto, este se dio cuenta de ello y empezó a acercar peligrosamente una de sus manos al busto de la pelinegra esta no se dio cuenta hasta que el rubio posó su mano sobre uno de ellos.

-E-Espera detente…- un gemido interrumpió su intento replicar debido a que el rubio había comenzado a masajear su pecho con movimientos circulares al tiempo que se acercaba a su oído.

-Déjate llevar, esto te encantará- le susurró con una voz ronca e incitante que hizo estremecer a la morena, además de que hecho por tierra la poca resistencia que pudo oponer.

El rubio seguía con su faena pero empezó a quitarle la parte superior de la yukata, para tener mas acceso a los pechos de la morena que ya se encontraba bastante excitada, pero para el ojiazul no era suficiente, asi que comenzó a lamer y chupar sus pezones hasta que estos se endurecieron, para luego morderlos suavemente mientras la pelinegra solo jadeaba y gemía sin control.

-Por… por favor- intentó negarse de nuevo pero en lugar de eso soltó otro potente grito- e-es demasiado b-bueno- decía entrecortadamente la morena que poco le faltaba ya para llegar a la locura del éxtasis.

-Paciencia, apenas estamos comenzando- respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción al verla tan sumisa por lo que le hacia, se separó un poco para quitarse la playera que tenía puesta y sus pantalones con todo y boxers mostrando asi su enorme miembro que se erguía cuan grande era.

-Bueno ahora es tu turno- dijo sacando a la morena de su impresión al ver semejante cosa frente a ella- que esperas- reclamó al ver que no hacía nada.

-Pero es que…- fue interrumpida

-Solo hazlo- siguió presionándola- jeje la ba-san si que esta metida en su papel pensó sonriendo internamente.

Dicho esto Shizune se acerca y se arrodilla en frente del miembro rubio tomándolo entre sus manos, parecía no creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero guiándose por el instinto empezó a acariciarlo lentamente para luego introducirlo en su boca yendo de atrás para delante en un ritmo lento y profundo y dando ligeras pausas para lamer la punta, el rubio solo alcanzaba a dar gruñidos roncos por el placer, esto a su vez hacía que la morena ganara confianza y aumentara el ritmo llegando a un punto en el que el ojiazul ya no pudo mas explotando dentro de la boca de la pelinegra tomando su cabeza para prolongar su propio placer.

-Es cierto lo que dijo Tsunade-sama jamás creí que tuviera tanto aguante- pensó la morena sorprendida, viendo como la dureza del rubio se mantenía, para sonreírle seductoramente al ojiazul y el mismo hacía lo propio.

El ojiazul le dio la mano para que se levantara y lo siguiera llevándola hacia su cuarto, ahí la desnudo completamente y la recostó en la cama mientras él se acercaba lentamente a la intimidad de la morena, ella que al ver lo que iba a hacer se puso algo nerviosa aunque en el fondo también expectante para luego gemir y agarrar fuertemente las sabanas por el inmenso placer que el rubio le estaba dando al sentir como invadía su sexo con su lengua causándole asi un orgasmo casi inmediato.

El rubio sonrió de manera ladina y satisfecha, luego sin darle tiempo de reprochar ágilmente puso las piernas de la morena en sus hombros para penetrarla ocasionando un gran grito de placer por parte de la morena, esta siguió gimiendo al sentir como el ojiazul sin darle tregua de nada revolvía su interior, duraron así varios minutos en medio de un ritmo frenético y demandante, hasta que cambiaron de posición el atrás de ella acostados de lado permitiendo que el rubio masajeara y apretara los pechos de la morena, logrando que esta gritara mas sonoramente por llegar a otro orgasmo mas, las sensaciones que experimentaba la pelinegra eran fuera de este mundo, sentía que su cuerpo se fundiría en medio de las oleadas de placer que sentía, una vez mas cambiaron de posición ella encima de él profundizando aun mas el contacto entre los sexos de ambos, para este momento el rubio hacía todo debido a que las piernas de Shizune no respondían entrando y saliendo en estocadas fuertes, cortas y con una rapidez que rayaba la exageración, asiéndola fuertemente de las caderas con los brazos para que no se dejara caer por el cansancio.

-Y-Ya no puedo mas- gruñó el rubio a punto de llegar cuarta o quinta vez, no le importaba al igual que la ojinegra estaba en pleno frenesí.

-E-Está está b-bien hazlo- gemía la ojinegra que ya ni sabia como se llamaba.

Y una vez más explotaron llegando esta vez al mismo tiempo al clímax para que luego la morena cayera exhausta boca abajo a un lado del rubio y sin poder moverse, solo jadeando constantemente.

-Fue increíble- dijo Shizune luego de algunos momentos, aun respirando irregularmente, Naruto suspiró aliviado, llegó a pensar que la pelinegra se había vuelto loca de placer.

-Y que lo digas-dijo el rubio haciéndose a un lado y medio incorporándose aunque algo exhausto (que esperaban no es una maquina… aunque casi), sabía que se había pasado pero quería pasar su "examen final" con honores- sabes, verte asi me parece muy extraño ba-san, deshaz el henge ¿quieres?- pidió recargándose en la cabecera de la cama ya menos cansado.

-¿Deshacer el henge?- preguntó Shizune mientras difícilmente se volvía con el rubio- Naruto-kun soy yo Shizune la autentica Shizune- le recriminó sorprendida por lo que había dicho.

-Ah, ya veo- le sonrió ligeramente con lo ojos cerrados sin darse cuenta de lo que le habían dicho (3…2…1)- ¿eh?- abrió los ojos confundido- …¿¡eeeehhhhhhh!?- exclamó sorprendido el ojiazul con lo ojos como plato.

-¿Por qué creíste que era Tsunade-sama?- preguntó tan confundida como él por la situación. El rubio se incorporó de la cama y rebuscó aun desnudo sonrojando asi a la pelinegra en una cómoda cerca de la cama encontrando una nota.

Esta vieja me las va a apagar pensó bastante molesto- Por esto- le pasó la nota para que la leyera.

-¡¿Qué me tenias que seducir?!- Chilló sorprendida por las acciones de su superior, pero mejor decidió restarle importancia, había tenido posiblemente el mejor sexo de su vida- pues te diré que me sedujiste totalmente no me pude resistir, creo que incluso de cierto modo me siento alagada de ser tu examen final- le sonrió sensualmente al rubio, este no tuvo mas remedio que también verlo por el lado amable.

-Yo también lo disfruté y mucho, generalmente la ba-san es la que lleva la iniciativa y ahora fui yo para variar- sonrió de forma zorruna.

-Bueno ya que cumplí con mí "deber" creo que es hora de irme- empezó a incorporarse pero mejor lo pensó un poco- ¿te parece otra ronda?- ronroneó deslizando su mano por el abdomen del ojiazul.

El rubio simplemente sonrió, ¿qué más daba otro round?, además según palabras del ero-sennin y la propia Tsunade, rechazar el ofrecimiento de una mujer lo maldeciría por siete años sin sexo y él definitivamente no quería eso.

Fin del capítulo 3.

* * *

><p>Uff, y ahora que nos engañan al rubio atolondrado, quien se creeria algo tan burdo como eso?... sin comentarios, pero bueno que se le va hacer, asi es Naruto y asi muchos lo admiran, lo que si es que un disculpa por el trago amargo creanme me gusta el NH, solo que este fic trata mas en las ero-aventuras del despistado ojiazul, no es un harem aclaro, solo son... em... ya sin mas nos leemos la que viene... y si tienen tele... me salgo por la tangente... ORALEEEEEEEEEEE<p> 


	5. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: He esclavizado a Kishimoto y por lo tanto todo lo que le pertenesca me pertenece a mi ahora MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

Habían pasado dos días desde que la morena y el rubio estuvieron juntos y se vea a una ojinegra trabajando felizmente en el hospital, había decidido incapacitarse por "problemas relacionados con su feminidad" y descansar esos dos días, y ahora que regresaba, leía informes de los pacientes a los que estaba revisando con una actitud por demás extraña.

-Hematoma y contusiones, no hay problema; 3 costillas rotas, genial; rotura de ligamento, te ponemos otros- decía con una naturalidad y despreocupación, que parecía rayar con el cinismo, incluso hacía que los doctores y enfermeras se quedaran con una cara de ¿y a esta que le pasa?

La rubia directora del hospital pasaba por casualidad por ahí y se dio cuenta de que los murmullos entre pacientes y doctores sobre su discípula, sonrió con satisfacción al sentir la tremenda aura de felicidad, sabiendo enseguida de quien se trataba y saber que su "alumno" tuvo éxito, aunque su felicidad duró poco al ver a la morena bailando una especie de musical de Broadway improvisado.

-Shizune me acompañas inmediatamente- ordenó a la mujer, mientras esta seguía sonriendo tontamente sin darse cuenta realmente de la situación.

-¿De que se trata Tsunade-sama?- preguntó destellando con su aura de felicidad que se estaba volviendo bastante molesta.

-¡Que me siguas!- ordenó ya enfadada de sentir tan empalagosa sensación, la pelinegra despertó de su letargo y asintió asustada. Ya estando en la oficina, la rubia se sentó detrás del escritorio cruzando sus manos frente a su cara- ¿se puede saber que fue todo eso?- demandó mirándola directo a los ojos con una mirada instigadora.

-¿Q-Qué fue que Tsunade-sama?- respondió intimidada por el peso de esos ojos sobre ella, de hecho no entendía por qué su jefa y maestra estaba tan enfadada.

-Estabas de demasiado buen humor- recriminó intentando relajarse al ver que a la morena confundida- escucha Shizune, sé que Naruto es grandioso en la cama… yo misma me asegure de eso- sonrió para su adentros por su logro- pero si andas por ahí con esa actitud, la gente empezará a curiosear o peor aun correr rumores y ya sabes lo rápido se esparcen los rumores por aquí- añadió sermoneando a su asistente.

-Tiene razón Tsunade-sama lo siento- musitó realmente apenada de su actud… solo que duró poco- pero es que- recuperó su aura de felicidad- las caricias, los roces, las posiciones, era como si supiera exactamente que me gusta, donde me gusta y cuando me gusta, no lo puedo evitar - replicó mientras de abrasaba a si misma melosamente, a Tsunade se le marcó una venita.

Nota del autor: la actitud de Shizune la voy a llamar el efecto Uzumaki XD

-QUE DEJES ESA ACTITUD, PUEDE SER DEMASIADO PROBLEMÁTICA- gritó hecha una furia al darse cuenta que lo que le decía a su asistente le entraba por una oreja y le salía por la otra.

-AAAAIIIIIII, l-lo lo siento Tsunade-sama… p-pero…- intentó replicar

-PERO NADA, parece ser que aun no te recuperas por lo que paso entre Naruto y tú, así que voy a incapacitarte por toda la semana y no hay pero que valga, además te prohíbo que te le acerques, si lo haces tendré que aislarte a ver si así enfrías tú cabeza- imperó mirando a su asistente de tal manera que le dio a entender que iba en serio.

-Pero…- intento replicar de nuevo siendo interrumpida.

-Ah- levantó un dedo en señal de que guardara silencio.

-Pero

-Ah

-Pe…

-Ah

-Está bien- aceptó al fin aunque a regañadientes luego de varios minutos de intentar protestar inútilmente.

-Así me gusta- sonrió victoriosa mientras que Shizune solo tenía la cabeza baja al ser derrotada una vez más por su sensei.

-Entonces me retiro Tsunade-sama… pero al menos- se calló de golpe al ver a la rubia que se limitaba a verla con una ceja arqueada, dándole a entender que ya sabía lo que iba a pedir- está bien, no haré nada- musitó para darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar a paso lento hacia la puerta.

-Increíble- pensó la rubia sorprendida- no creí fuera capaz de eso y hasta mas creo que voy a darle una pequeña visita- sonrió la castaña de nombre Rin, escuchando "casualmente" escuchó la conversación- bueno ya veré que se me ocurre, mejor me voy Shizune-senpai ya va a salir- pensó maliciosamente para luego perderse en los pasillos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras esto ocurría en el hospital, cierto rubio ojiazul andaba dando vueltas por ahí, ya no usaba el henge debido a que por fin pudo hacer entender, al menos en parte a las "fans" de que si lo hostigaban de esa manera nadie saldría beneficiado.

Flash back

-NARUTO-KUUUUNNN, PAPACITO, SE NUESTRO- y demás cosas le gritaban al ojiazul mientras este corría despavorido intentando escapar hasta que harto se detuvo de repente, de un momento a otro al rubio se le había venido una idea, era desesperada pero era lo único que tenía aunque en ese momento las psicópatas… las "adorables fanáticas" pensaron que por fin había aceptado sus sentimientos.

-KYYYYAAAAAAAAAA, POR FIN ERES NUESTRO, SOBRE ÉL- pero antes de que alcanzaran al rubio, este extiendo su mano frente a ellas en señal de que se detengan, lográndolo a pasar de todas la posibilidades en contra de ese remolino de hormonas.

-Ya fue demasiado, ya estoy harto de este jueguito si siguen así tendré que tomar medidas drásticas- amenazó el rubio intentando sonar seguro lo mas que podía aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de miedo.

-No nos importa lo que hagas, nosotras siempre te vamos a querer- respondió una de ellas con seguridad aunque esta le duro poco al ver que "su" rubio tenía una extraña y un tanto perversa sonrisa.

-¿En serio? Y que tal si te digo que si siguen así por el trauma tal vez me vuelva gay o peor aun… TRAVESTI- exclamó mirándolas de tal manera que las convenció de que no era una simple amenaza

Esto ocasiono que mas de una imaginara al rubio con unas botas de piel de tacón a la altura de la rodilla, unas mallas de red con ligueros, una falda muy pero muy corta, ceñida y de piel, casi mostrando lo que parecía ser una tanga, un top y la cara exageradamente maquillada, poniendo una pose sexy de mujer y tirando un beso mientras que atrás se veía un arco iris con las palabras "orgullo gay".

Nota del autor: hasta a mi me dieron ñañaras al escribir esto… creo que mas de una o uno se va a traumar.

El efecto fue mas haya de lo esperado, más de una estaba pegada a una pared en posición fetal repitiendo la palabra trauma, mientras que otras solo se desmayaron de la impresión, causando que a Naruto le escurriera una gota en la cabeza.

-Escuchen…- carraspeó incómodo- no quise causar tal impresión- sonrió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba una mejilla, ya que vio que algunas mostraban señales de vida puso una cara mas seria- creo que entendieron mi punto, en si no me molesta tener admiradores, lo que me molesta es que se vallan a los extremos… quien sabe tal vez alguna de ustedes sea la persona con quien comparta mi vida- extrañamente no pudo evitar en pensar en una mujer de cabellos negros azulados y de sonrisa dulce, solo que la cara era difusa así que le restó importancia.

-¿En serio?- preguntaron las fans como no creyendo lo que el rubio les decía.

-En serio ttebayo- les regaló una de sus sonrisas.

Fin del flash back

El rubio seguía caminando por ahí sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que fue sacado de ellos por cierta persona que ahora no quería ver mucho menos encontrarse con ella.

-H-Hola Naruto ¿Cómo estas?- saludó un poco insegura ante la mirada fría del rubio.

-Sakura- dijo cortante.

-N-Naruto ¿podrías por favor al menos ser como eras antes?- rogó la pelo chicle con ganas de llorar.

-¿Y por qué debería?- espetó aun con su actitud fría y cortante.

-Bueno es que la verdad… ya no puedo seguir así, me duele mucho que haya perdido tu amistad por mi actitud… extraño mucho esos días en que estábamos en el equipo 7 por favor Naruto déjame volver a ser tu amiga, prometo que no te arrepentirás- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y una que otra lagrima escurría por sus mejillas.

-¿En serio?- cuestionó aun desconfiando de ella, no era la primera vez que se lo decía.

-En serio- respondió ella mirándolo a lo ojos, el rubio se sintió un poco mal al ver sus lagrimas, siempre le había incomodado mucho ver a una mujer llorar y se sentía culpable si era por su causa.

-Parece que ahora si puedo creer que quieres enmendar tus errores, te daré otra oportunidad, pero escucha muy bien esto- su mirada se puso seria- será la última así que espero que la aproveches- le remarcó el ojiazul aunque con una ligera sonrisa que no pudo evitar, ya que sentía como si estuviera recuperando algo que había perdido.

-Gracias Naruto-k…perdón Naruto- corrigió sacando la lengua después de limpiarse lagrimas- bueno ya que me perdonaste, que tal si vamos a ichiraku, yo invito- sugirió ya mas animada

-Lo siento será en otra oportunidad, tengo un entrenamiento especial con Kiba, Shino y Hinata-chan- dio un gran énfasis a la ultima persona que mencionó sin darse cuenta.

-Ya veo- se molestó por escuchar a esa persona que le ponía los pelos de punta por los celos, solo que pudo disimularlo muy bien-no te preocupes será otro día- sonrió falsamente.

-Bien nos vemos Sakura- dijo el rubio para luego perderse entre las calles de Konoha.

-Al menos ya me perdonó, es un avance pero ¿que ocurre entre él y esa?- pensó frunciendo el seño al referirse a Hinata- Naruto-kun nunca mostró esa felicidad por el simple hecho de nombrarme, con ella es diferente aunque parece que aun no se da cuenta de lo que realmente siente por ella, tengo suerte que aun siga siendo igual de despistado, eso es algo a mi favor y por suerte me falta muy poco para terminar eso- pensó la pelo chicle para luego dar una sonrisa un tanto extraña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Naruto al fin llegó a su destino, el cual era el campo de entrenamiento no. 8 donde lo estaba esperando el equipo del mismo nombre, al cual saludó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-Hola Shino, Kiba- saludó a los mencionados afablemente- Hola Hinata-chan- saludó a la ojiperla con gran alegría, podría incluso decirse que solo quería verla a ella.

-H-Hola N-Naruto-kun ¿Cómo estas?- saludó también muy alegre por ver a su amigo/amor platónico, haciendo de paso que el amante de los perros y el cuidador de insectos sintieran que estaban de sobra.

-Kiba- dijo una chaqueta con capucha.

-Sí ¿Qué ocurre shino?- respondió un castaño sobre un enorme perro blanco.

¿Crees que algún día alguno de estos dos se confiesen?- preguntó con su típico tono neutral.

-La verdad no lo se, pero espero que sea pronto, me estoy empezando a hartar de que hagamos mal cuarteto tu y yo- dijo mientras veía al rubio y la ojiperla hablar muy animadamente e ignorándolos completamente- Naruto deja de hablar con tu novia y dinos para que nos citaste ¿si?- dijo sonriendo ladinamente, viendo divertido la reacción del rubio y la ojiperla.

-O-Oye espera n-nosotros… no es lo que parece- dijo el rubio sonrojado y agitando sus brazos por todos lados en un intento desesperado por darse a entender- H-Hinata-chan ayúdame.

-N-Na-Naruto-kun… y yo n-no-no-novios- balbuceaba la ojiperla con un rojo dándole la apariencia de una tetera, para luego desmayarse.

-¿Feliz? ya hiciste que se desmayara- masculló Naruto con su amiga desmayada en brazos aunque no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios al ver a la ojiperla inconscientemente acurrucarse en su cuerpo.

-Calma Naruto, solo fue una broma, aunque parece que no te molesta tener a Hinata en brazos- dijo el inuzuka con una sonrisa de complicidad y de satisfacción al ver al rubio aun mas nervioso.

-Si no la estuviera cargando te haría pagar- amenazó el rubio, el amante de los perros sonreía aun mas logrando que el rubio se enojara.

-Está bien, está bien me disculpo y luego lo hare con Hinata cuando despierte- dijo con algo de fastidio mientras el rubio lo miraba asesinamente- por que no mientras esperamos no dices parea que nos citaste- sugirió intentado desviar el tema de conversación.

-Mas te vale que te disculpes- le dirigió una mirada de odio para luego acomodar a su querida amiga Hinata en un árbol y dirigiéndole una mirada embelesada por lo linda que se veía dormida- y en cuanto a por que pedí su ayuda es muy simple, desarrollé un nuevo jutsu de camuflaje y quiero ver tan efectivo es con ninjas rastreadores.

-Ya veo, entonces me vuelvo a disculpar creo que me pase con mi broma- se disculpó ahora mas sinceramente que la última vez, el rubio solo lo miró de nuevo con desdén.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que al fin la ojiperla despertó, mientras abría sus ojos podía ver una silueta que estaba parada enfrente de ella, la imagen se esclareció y pudo ver claramente a su querido rubio.

-Buenos días bella durmiente- le dijo dando una de esas sonrisas que solo él sabia dar solo que el comentario lo dijo sin querer- ¿estás bien? me tenias preocupado- confesó y le dio la mano para que se incorporara.

-Estoy bien gracias, perdón por preocuparte- sonrió también de forma cálida y con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, pero fueron sacados de su pequeño momento de intimidad, por alguien que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Si ya terminaron podríamos empezar entrenar, por favor- reclamó en un tono sardónico el chico perro causando que tanto el rubio como la ojiperla se ruborizaran violentamente.

Después de unos breves momentos en los que Naruto explicó lo que cada uno iba a hacer, se pusieron en marcha, primero el rubio para intentar perder el rastro, 5 minutos después el resto se empezó a mover para poder encontrarlo. Pasó media hora en la que no había ninguna seña del rubio en ningún sentido, el olor había desaparecido y el byakugan y los insectos no encontraban absolutamente nada, así que el equipo 8 se reunió en un punto de control que había dado el rubio.

No encontré nada- reportó Shino con su tono neutral.

No detecte ninguna esencia- dijo Kiba fastidiado al verse burlado.

-Yo tampoco, de verdad que Naruto-kun desarrollo un gran jutsu- dijo la ojiperla admirada por su querido amigo ojiazul.

-Pues muchas gracias Hinata-chan- se escuchó la voz del rubio detrás de ellos al voltear los tres vieron con asombro como el ojiazul salía de un árbol.

Buen jutsu Naruto - dijo el Aburame.

-Gracias, después de mucho analizarlo, esta es la mejor forma de camuflaje que se me ocurrió, primero para ocultar mi olor pues me escondí entre la madera del árbol y además de que así podría respirar, para burlar el byakugan solo disminuí mi chacra hasta un nivel que no pudiera detectarlo esto también funciona para los que sean sensibles al chacra y por ultimo me mimetice con el árbol así los insectos no podrían verme o sentirme esto también me ayudo con el byakugan- explicó Naruto para luego dar su conocidísima pose que era rascarse la nuca mientras sonreía- gracias por su ayuda, si quieren podemos ir a Ichiraku a comer yo invito- agregó como gesto de buena voluntad por la ayuda.

-Será en otra ocasión Naruto tengo que encontrar nuevos insectos- respondió Shino.

-Yo tampoco puedo tengo que llevar a revisar a Akamaru- dijo Kiba sonriendo con complicidad mas no diciendo nada.

-Bueno entonces seremos tú y yo Hinata-chan- habló el rubio el rubio muy animado aunque no se dio cuenta de ello.

-Lo siento N-Naruto-kun tengo que entrenar con Hanabi-neesan se lo prometí- dijo disculpándose la ojiperla

-No te preocupes entonces te veré otro día… a todos- corrigió rápidamente para que Kiba no lo molestara, para luego separarse del grupo e ir hacia Ichiraku en donde le aguardaba una inusual sorpresa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después del entrenamiento el rubio decidió ir de todos modos a su puesto de ramen favorito, durante el transcurso los aldeanos, que ya se habían hecho un poco a la idea de la nueva reputación del ojiazul, lo saludaban como siempre aunque había alguno que otro que lo miraba con cara picaresca o de complicidad, incluso le pedían un consejo sobre como ser mejor amante o como poder seducir a alguien, cosa que si bien al principio incomodaba al ojiazul después solo lo vio como otro tema mas, ya que antes también habían personas que le pedían consejos sobre como entrenar o que él mismo entrenara a alguien. Cuando Naruto por fin pudo visualizar Ichiraku Ramen se encontró con la sorpresa de que Ayame cerrándolo y dándose prisa llegó antes de que ella se hubiera ido.

-Ayame-neechan ¿Por qué estas cerrando Ichiraku?, y ¿dónde esta el viejo?- preguntó el rubio al momento de llegar de forma golpeada y mirando por todos lados en busca del viejo.

-Lo que pasa es que…- su semblante parecía triste y el ojiazul temiendo lo peor no la dejó terminar su oración.

-No me digas que…- se imaginó al viejo en un ataúd y se escucha una campanilla funeraria, entonces tomando por sorpresa a la castaña empezó a llorar a lágrima viva- Ayame-neechan- la abrasó fuertemente.

-N-Naruto-kun ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó confundida por las acciones del rubio he intentando separarse de él al sentir su blusa mojarse.

-Lo siento mucho no me entere, ni siquiera fui a su funeral- decía aun llorando y aferrándose a ella, confundiéndola aun mas de lo que estaba.

-P-Pero ¿de que estas hablando?- la castaña no entendía absolutamente nada, por suerte para ella, cayó en cuenta de que al no ver al viejo y al verla cerrar el lugar, lo mas seguro era que Naruto había pensado que algo le ocurrió al viejo- Naruto-kun espera- dijo intentando explicar lo que pasaba.

-Como ustedes me ayudaron mucho en mi infancia ahora yo te devolveré el favor hare lo que sea que me pidas- dijo el rubio interrumpiéndola cuando se separó bruscamente de ella y la tomó de los hombros.

-Que bueno que digas eso pero…- fue interrumpida de nuevo.

-Si quieres puedo mudarme contigo para que no te sientas sola- sugirió el ojiazul (no lo malentiendan Naruto podrá ser una fiera pero aun sigue siendo un tanto lento) la castaña malinterpretándolo se sonrojó enormemente ante tal comentario.

Nota del autor: primero que digo que no hagan primero que hacen.

-N-Naruto espera- se separó de él un par de metros en busca de espacio y para poder explicarle, pero él seguía metido en su papel de no dejarle decir nada.

-Ya veo, necesitas tiempo para asimilarlo- deliberó aun malinterpretando todo y de paso interrumpió, una vez mas cosa que para Ayame fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡Naruto escúchame!- gritó exasperada- mí papá no esta muerto- sentenció ante un rubio un poco sorprendido por el gritó y la declaración.

-Eh, ¿a no? entonces ¿Dónde está?- preguntó confundido al ya no entender ni jota de lo que estaba pasando.

-El está de viaje, está buscando ingredientes nuevos recetas de ramen- suspiró molesta y rápidamente volvió a poner ese semblante triste- y lo que pasa es que…- por si fuera poco, una vez mas fue interrumpida por el ojiazul.

-No me digas que esta en el hospital – exclamó con gran consternación.

-¡No!- mascullo la castaña por ser la enésima vez que la interrumpía- lo que pasa es que no me quiso llevar- infló las mejillas tal cual niña pequeña mientras que nuestro protagonista solo se dejó caer de espaldas al mas puro estilo anime.

-¿Todo este lió por esto?- clamó enfadado el rubio- de veras me asustaste cuando pusiste esa cara- le reprendió aun molesto.

-¿En serio?- dijo sorprendida y avergonzándose- lo siento… pero es que tenía muchas ganas de ir- se excusó sonriendo nerviosamente luego de pensar lo infantil que había sido, al ojiazul solo le escurrió una gota por la nuca.

-Como sea- suspiró restándole ya importancia- pero volviendo a lo de antes ¿Por qué estas cerrando?- interrogó algo curioso y ansioso.

-Lo que pasa es que, como ya sabes, estoy sola, no tengo ayuda y la verdad creo que no soy tan buena como mi papá para hacer ramen- confesó derrotada y un poco deprimida la castaña.

-¿Pero de que hablas?- bufó un tanto molesto ante tal actitud- no puedes decir eso a menos que lo hayas intentado y se muy bien que no lo has intentado- recalcó intentando no sonar demasiado exaltado.

-Pero…- el rubio no le dejo dar ninguna excusa.

-Pero nada, ahora mismo harás un plato de ramen y quien mejor que yo para ser tú primer cliente- sonrió con un dejo de arrogancia, la castaña solo lo miro con una gota en la cien ¿era ella o Naruto solo quería ramen gratis?

-Está bien- dijo la castaña sonriendo divertida, de alguna manera el ojiazul había logrado que ella recuperara la confianza, tal vez por esa sonrisa que el solo sabia dar.

Ya abierto el restaurante y Ayame en la cocina, se veía a una castaña nerviosa yendo de aquí para aya preparando ingredientes ,el caldo, los fideos y demás cosas mientras era observada por un expectante y divertido rubio, ya que pocas veces había visto asi a la que consideraba su hermana mayor. De un momento a otro Ayame sirvió el plato frente al ojiazul, no sin antes no dar algunos cuentos tumbos en el trayecto, su primer cliente miraba fijamente el plato sintiendo como se le hacía agua la boca ansioso de probarlo, por su parte la castaña estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso al punto ya de que en un acto reflejo juntaba las puntas de sus dedos, el no saber si al rubio le iba a gustar la tenía asi, cosa que notó el rubio.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan estoy seguro que estará delicioso- dijo dando una sonrisa que el solo sabía dar aunque esta parecía aun mas cálida y reconfortante, tal vez tenía que ver con el nombre que confundió y la persona al que pertenecía.

-¿Hinata-chan?- preguntó la castaña arqueando una ceja y poniendo una pose acusatoria, olvidándose completamente de su nerviosismo.

-(3…2…1) ¿Eh?... ¿EEEEHHHHHHH?- gritó el rubio al darse cuenta del error que acababa de cometer poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza casi al instante.

Nota del autor: A NO… A NO BUENO… ¿DE QUÉ, TE VAS, A DISFRAZAR?... ¿QUÉ?... ¿LE PASO?... ¿A NARUTO?

-¿Estas seguro que no te gusta?- inquirió poniendo una cara picara logrando que el ojiazul se pusiera aun mas nervioso.

-E-Espera no es lo que crees-l-lo que pasa es que- balbuceaba incoherentemente- ¿que le digo, que le digo?- pensó desesperado- es que te confundí porque te pusiste a jugar con tus dedos s-si eso es- aclaró intentando sonar lo mas convincente posible aunque no entendía muy bien el por que se puso tan nervioso.

Ayame no muy conforme con la respuesta del rubio se le quedo mirando unos momentos, el rubio al sentir la mirada penetrante de ella hizo acopio de toda la seguridad que pudo acumular y le dio una mirada que ya no denotaba nerviosismo.

-Está bien- habló al fin la castaña aun no muy convencida pero ya nada podía hacer, Naruto podía ser tan cerrado a veces- te creo, pero por favor prueba mi ramen me muero de de los nervios- musitó poniendo una pose de niña pequeña, el rubio casi se fue de espaldas otra vez ante el cambio de humor tan repentino.

-Bien primero a ver que tal esta el caldo- dicho esto el ojiazul tomo una cuchara para probarlo, sorbió su contenido y degusto cada detalle de este ante la mirada expectante y ansiosa de Ayame.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó al borde de un ataque de ansia, casi a punto de morderse las uñas.

-Está delicioso- respondió con una sonrisa- bien ahora el ramen- tomó un par de palillos y se dispuso a probar unos cuantos fideos- son diferentes, no me malentiendas están deliciosos también pero dan una sensación en la boca diferente a los que hace el viejo creo que tal vez hasta sean mejores- concluyó mientras el rostro de la castaña se iluminaba.

-¿En serio?- preguntó aun incrédula, Naruto solo asintió sonriente- gracias Naruto-kun- dio un salto de alegría para luego abrasar vigorosamente al rubio sobre la barra, solo que duró muy poco, al darse cuenta de su arranque, se separó bruscamente mientras se sonrojaba notoriamente y el rubio reía mirándola divertido- l-lo lo siento es que me emocione- se excusó una tanto nerviosa.

-No te preocupes- dijo intentando calmarla, ella suspiro aliviada- y bueno, ahora que tienes la confianza que tal si te ayudo- y de paso me como unos platos gratis de ramen- sonrió mientras pensaba eso.

-Gracias Naruto- dijo ella sonriéndole- se que quieres comer ramen gratis pero deberás necesito algo de ayuda- dijo un poco molesta por el pequeño abuso de confianza del rubio, este solo rió nervioso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bienvenida- recibió el rubio a la que pensó que era otra clienta pero se dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver que era su querida amiga ojiperla- Hinata-chan que bueno verte- su semblante cambio a uno de curiosidad- ¿qué haces por aquí? pensé que estabas en una reunión de tu clan.

-B-Bueno, no duro mucho la reunión y escuche que estabas trabajando aquí… y-y c-como antes m…nos, nos invitaste pensé que no te molestaría N-Naruto-kun- explicó la ojiperla un tanto sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos.

Y como no estar nervioso cuando vio al rubio con una camiseta de resaca que mostraba sus bien trabajados brazos, un mandil y el sombrero de panadero (a mi me parece de panadero) del viejo

-P-Por cierto te ves muy b-bien así N-Naruto-kun- se sonrojó aun más por lo que inconcientemente acababa de decir.

-Gracias Hinata-chan- sonrió un poco apenado- y bueno ¿qué vas a ordenar?- la miró a sus perlados ojos causando que se perdiera por unos segundos y por ello sacudió un poco su cabeza sin entender por qué se distrajo así (este si es lento).

-Un ramen vegetariano por favor- ordenó también reaccionado ya que le ocurrió lo mismo.

-Bien va saliendo un ramen vegetariano para la linda señorita- exclamó ya de espaldas la ojiperla se sonrojó violentamente al escuchar que el rubio le dijo linda, algunas fans que estaban ahí se disgustaron o mejor dicho se pusieran celosas.

-Oye nosotras llegamos primero- masculló una mirando con algo de odio a la pelinegra azulado.

-Lo siento cliente VIP- respondió el rubio de espaldas sin prestarle mucha atención.

Nota del autor: todo un mesero este Naruto XD.

Después de que la pelinegra azulada terminó su plato se dispuso a pagar solo que, para su sorpresa, se le había olvidado el dinero.

-A-Anno N-Naruto-kun- dijo tímidamente apenas llamado la atención del rubio.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan?, ¿necesitas algo mas?- respondió él volteando su vista para con ella ignorando de nuevo a una de las fans, que protestaba molesta.

-Es que se me olvidó mi cartera- admitió muy apenada jugando con sus dedos otra vez.

-Bueno- se dedicó a poner una pose pensativa- está vez la casa paga- concluyó el rubio sonriendo como si nada.

-N-Naruto-kun la verdad no me siento a gusto con eso- musitó la ojiperla un poco incómoda por la mirada semi-asesina de las fans.

-Bueno… entonces… que tal si nos ayudas, tú ramen es genial- sugirió el bastante complacido con la idea.

-¿E-En serio crees eso?- preguntó un tanto sonrojada por la declaración, no era la primera vez que se lo decía pero simplemente era inevitable ruborizarse ante cualquier alago por parte de él.

-Por supuesto ttebayo- respondió con su enorme sonrisa.

-Si Naruto dice que eres tan buena, por mi está bien- dijo la castaña que había estado atenta a la "parejita".

En parte tamben tenía curiosidad sobre cuales eran los sentimientos del rubio con la ojiperla y es que no se puede ser tan despistado como para confundir a dos personas tan diferentes, además la ayuda extra y sobretodo GRATIS no estaba de mas.

-A mi también se me olvido mi cartera ¿puedo trabajar contigo?- dijo de repente una de las fans que obviamente estaba mintiendo.

-Lo siento ya no estamos contratando- respondió el ojiazul que de un momento a otro ya estaba de espaldas preparando otras ordenes haciendo que todos los miraran con una gota en la cabeza.

Para que no manchara su ropa, Ayame le prestó a Hinata una blusa que tenía de sobra, que no esta de más mencionar que por su voluptuoso cuerpo le quedaba pequeña, a tal punto que mostraba parte de su vientre, pero con el mandil lograba cubrir en parte la zona que quedó expuesta, no obstante se apreciaba el contorno de su bien formado cuerpo cosa que cierto rubio ojiazul no pudo pasar por alto.

-¿C-Cómo me veo?- preguntó un poco cohibida y nerviosa.

-T-Te vez muy bien Hinata-chan- respondió el rubio volteando hacia otro lado en un intento de que no notaran su mejillas ruborizadas, la Hyûga ante el elogio del rubio solo se limitó a jugar con sus dedos totalmente roja, siendo observados en todo momento por una divertida Ayame.

-Si ya terminaron de darse miraditas pónganse a atender a los clientes por favor- dijo la castaña simulando indiferencia pero por dentro se moría de la risa.

-E-Está bien- respondieron al unísono al darse cuenta de la pila de gente pidiendo servicio.

Si bien, antes había mas clientela de la habitual con la presencia del rubio, esta aumento con la peliazul (también tiene su club de fans solo que son menos extremistas) y muchos pedían hasta dos o tres porciones para seguir viéndola, al mismo tiempo eran observados por su celoso cancerbero rubio, que de vez en cuando les dirigía una mirada de pon cara de pervertido y será lo ultimo que harás, (en negación) él pensaba que eran simplemente celos de amigo porque si bien, su querida amiga era muy linda y lo reconocía, también era tan inocente y parecía tan delicada, es mas, en realidad era hermosa y con su personalidad le daban unas enormes ganas de protegerla y pobre de aquel que intente algo. Luego (siguiendo en negación) se daba cuenta de que estaba desvariando en sus pensamientos y sacudía su cabeza para quitarse esas ideas. En fin, después de un inusual día en Ichiraku al fin fue momento de cerrar.

-Muchas gracias Naruto y a ti también Hinata- dijo la castaña gentilmente a ambos- gracias a ustedes también aprendí muchas cosas- dijo entrelineas hablando sobre ellos, sin que se dieran cuenta de la indirecta.

-De nada, para servirte Ayame-neechan- respondió el ojiazul para luego voltear con la ojiperla- Hinata-chan si quieres puedo acompañarte a tu casa- sugirió él sonriendo de una manera algo tierna.

-No hace falta, además deberías ayudar a Ayame-san a limpiar, no te preocupes por mí- respondió la ojiperla un poco apenada por la mirada que le dirigía la castaña que estaba detrás del rubio.

-¿Segura que estarás bien?- preguntó no muy seguro debido al tono de voz de la ojiperla.

-Por supuesto- dijo con dulzura.

-Si tú lo dices, entonces está bien, nos vemos otro día Hinata-chan - se despidió con esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a la peliazul.

-N-Nos vemos N-Naruto-kun- se despidió un poco embelesada por esa sonrisa y se dio vuelta perderse entre las calles.

Luego de que la parejita (que cositas soy) se despidió, Naruto se dispuso a lavar los platos, guardar los ingredientes que no se utilizaron y otras cosas al mismo tiempo que era observado inquisitivamente por Ayame. Una vez que se ordenó todo y antes de salir del puesto de ramen, que ya tenía la cortina de metal cerrada, la castaña decidió hablar.

-Naruto- dijo seriamente llamando la atención del mismo, que se extrañó un poco por el tono de voz que usó la castaña.

-¿Qué ocurre, hice algo malo?- la miró algo inseguro de soslayo, pensando que posiblemente le reñiría por algo- si es por el ramen que me comí de mas te juro que lo pagare.

-Te gusta Hinata-chan ¿cierto?- soltó sin rodeos e ignorando por completo el comentario del ojiazul después discutiría ese otro asunto.

El rubio inmediatamente giro todo su cuerpo para iniciar su alegato de "solo somos amigos", pero al momento en que el rubio se dio la vuelta tropieza con su propio pie (lo que hacen los nervios) cayendo sobre la castaña quedando en una posición poco decorosa, Naruto, que tenía los ojos cerrados, sintió algo redondo y suave en una de sus manos que por puro acto reflejo apretó ligeramente causando que la castaña diera un pequeño gemido de sorpresa… y tal vez algo mas, poniéndolo extremadamente nervioso, al grado que se levantó ipso facto.

-Lo siento, n-no fue mi intención Ayame-neechan en serio- decía el rubio agitando su manos en medio de un ataque de nervios, luego vio que la castaña se levanto de una manera medio siniestra- ¿A-Ayame-neechan?

-Pues no te creo, y menos con la reputación que tienes- aseveró acercándosele peligrosamente ya que su mente había concebido pensamientos no muy sanos que se diga y olvidándose completamente del tema que intentaba tocar con el rubio.

-Otra vez no- pensó el Uzumaki (Namikaze) al recordar su primera vez/semi-violación, para su suerte pudo recordar una "técnica" que le enseñó Tsunade, así que reaccionando rápidamente tomó uno de los pechos de la castaña y lo masajeó deteniendo inmediatamente a la castaña por la ráfaga de placer- sí crees que vas a hacer algo olvídalo - dijo para luego quitar su mano pensando que ya estaba salvo (grave error).

-Mas- solo dijo la castaña para literalmente lanzarse sobre el rubio.

El rubio al verse totalmente acorralado no tuvo otra elección mas que corresponder a los deseos de la castaña, esta intentó besarlo al notar eso el ojiazul rápidamente movió su cara.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la castaña confundida.

-Es una pequeña política mía, el próximo beso que de tendrá que ser porque yo quiera- desvió su cara a su oído- pero nada me prohíbe hacer esto- susurró muy cerca del mismo y sin dar tiempo a nada modio ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndola temblar.

-E-Espera… eso no es just… ah- intentó replicar pero fue impedida por el rubio que bajo a su cuello dando ligeras y placenteras mordidas.

-Tu me brincaste encima eso sí que no es justo- recriminó totalmente metido en su personaje de amante, muy en el fondo sentía deseos de una "aventurilla" con Ayame y esta había sido la oportunidad perfecta.

El rubio masajeaba su busto por encima de la su ropa, no eran precisamente las montañas a las que estaba acostumbrado pero sí muy suaves y agradables al tacto, siguió con su faena, poco a poco iba descubriendo retazos de piel acariciando aquí y allá buscando los puntos mas erógenos de la castaña. De un momento a otro ambos estaban desnudos, como ya era demasiado tarde y además estaban protegidos por la cortina metálica del negocio nadie se daría cuenta.

La castaña se apoyó de frente en la cortina cuando fue empujada por el rubio mirándolo un poco molesta mientras él sonreía divertido y con una miraba con lascividad y es que con el cabello suelto y en esa pose tan sugerente la hacían lucir muy atractiva. Ayame ahogó un gemido al sentir la manos del rubio en sus caderas y la levantaba delicadamente para quedar a su misma altura dejándola parada de puntas, (es más que obvio que con los años el rubio había crecido otro tanto, al metro ochenta y cinco para ser precisos) y luego le hizo dar un grito de placer al sentir como su duro, palpitante y orgullosamente erguido miembro se restregaba en su sexo y entremedio de sus glúteos.

-Por favor… ya no más- rogó cuando la fuerza de sus piernas empezó a flaquear.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- preguntó el rubio algo contrariado.

-¡No!- replicó rápidamente- por favor ya no puedo esperar.

El rubio ante tal declaración no pudo evitar sentir algo de orgullo y haciendo caso de su petición entro en ella de golpe, haciéndola gritar de placer y un poco de dolor por semejante invasión a su zona más privada.

-¿Te lastime?- preguntó consternado el ojiazul.

-Solo un poco- dijo con una sonrisa adolorida- es que es la primera vez que… me toca algo asi- admitió algo avergonzada no era la primera vez que estaba en tales situaciones pero si en la primer en que se vio sorprendida.

El rubio decidió tomarlo con calma, asi que comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras ella soltaba algunos suspiros, poco a poco fueron aumentando el ritmo, habían cambiado la posición la castaña estaba recargada en la barra con sus piernas rodeando la cintura del rubio, sudaban copiosamente debido a lo cerrado del espacio, el movimiento de vez en cuando golpeaban la cortina, los minutos pasaban acercándose mas y mas al clímax, hasta que al fin la castaña llego a este seguida por el ojiazul que se derramó fuera de ella. Momentos después se ve al ojiazul salir seguido de la castaña que se acomodaba la ropa y lucia una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Muchas gracias por todo NA-RU-TO-KUN- rompió el silencio guiñándole un ojo.

-No hay problema- respondió el rubio- pero la próxima vez por favor que sea en mi departamento no me parece correcto hacerlo aquí- expresó a logrando que Ayame lo mirara con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¿En serio puede haber una próxima vez?- pregunto esperanzada.

-Sí ¿por que no? la verdad estuvo muy bueno- dijo el rubio también con satisfacción-, por cierto, tal vez esté fuera de lugar el comentario pero te ayudare hasta que el viejo regrésese- agregó cambiando el tema- ¿llevo a tu casa? ya es bastante tarde- y de manera sorprendentemente caballerosa le ofreció el brazo.

-Está bien- aceptó gustosa y sonriendo jovialmente- ¿pero te puedes quedar conmigo?- agregó acercándosele peligrosamente de nuevo.

-De lo bueno poco Ayaname-neechan- le dijo mientras se alejaba un poco y reía por el puchero de la castaña

-Que malo eres Naruto-kun- recriminó inflando las mejillas

Caminaron hablando ya de otras cosas hasta llegar a la casa la castaña y después de despedirse el rubio al fin llega a su departamento desplomándose en su cama.

-Espero que el viejo regrese pronto no creo poder soportar mucho de esto- dijo para si mismo- creo que este será un largo tiempo en Ichiraku- pensó para luego caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Fin del Capítulo 4.

* * *

><p>LECTORES ENAJENADOS, si ya se ya se, me odian desde lo mas profundo de su alma -_-U, vuelvo a decir que no los culpo, pero hey ¿a que no fue divertido ver como semi-violaban a rubio?... otra vez XD, pero ya bueno como vieron el rubio ya da señas de sentimientos encontrados, ya veran que mas pasa, jojo~~ pero no se los diré tendran que leer... ya sin mas nos leemos la que viene y si tienen tele... hay se ven... ORALEEEEEEEEEEEE<p> 


	6. Capítulo 5

Disclaimer: Kishimoto me ha encomendado hacer el guion de Naruto en la posguerra... shhhh no se lo digan a nadie.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

Había pasado una semana ya desde que Naruto estuvo ayudando a Ayame con las tareas en Ichiraku, por su puesto esto a cambio de todo el ramen que el ojiazul pudiese devorar, además de que recibía ciertas… "bonificaciones" por su ayuda. El ojiazul no podía quejarse, pero aun así estaba esa sensación de vacío e incomodad… ¿culpa?, no lograba entenderlo del todo pero esa sensación siempre aparecía justo después de que lo hacía con alguien, sobretodo cuando decidía tomar la iniciativa, tampoco era como si muchas mujeres hubiesen pasado por él, de hecho si todo se reducía a números, solo eran tres, aunque si contaba el numero de veces que lo había hecho en total… pues el total tal vez incluso llegaría a los tres dígitos, por alguna razón tampoco se lo comentó a Tsunade, sentía la necesidad de decírselo a alguien pero no a su ero-sensei, entonces la pregunta era ¿a quien?, mejor le restó importancia y siguió con su trabajo, hoy sería su último día trabajando en Ichiraku y sinceramente esperaba no tener que hacer horas extra, sobretodo por el sentimiento recién descubierto y que se intensifico con lo de Shizune y Ayame.

-Ayame-neechan tres ordenes de miso ramen- dijo el rubio desviando mejor su atención a sus labores, recordando de repente que tenía personas que atender, y por andar pensando en otras cosas de seguro terminaría cometiendo una torpeza tras otra.

Naruto siguió atendiendo a los demás comensales, sirviendo bebidas y pidiendo más órdenes, todo ello pensando que la castaña estaba preparando todo lo que le pedía, sin saber el estado semi-ido en el que estaba la misma.

-Ya van- respondió automáticamente sin realmente ponerse a hacer nada, solo parada ahí con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad, evidencia de que la última noche había sido bastante movida. Pasaron diez minutos y la castaña aun seguía sin reaccionar.

Ayame-neechan las órdenes- reclamó el ojiazul empezando a perder la paciencia, pero aun sin darle la debida atención al estado letárgico de ojinegra.

-Ya van- respondió de nuevo como autómata sin darle mucha importancia, eso sí, con una gran aura de felicidad desbordando de su ser.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos en los que el rubio, ya exasperado por la falta de cooperación de su compañera, por fin se dignó a verla y casi se va de espaldas al darse cuenta de como alrededor de la castaña se veía un aura rosa con pequeños destellos.

-Creo que las últimas horas extras fueron demasiado para ella- pensó el rubio mientras le escurría una gota por la nuca, por un segundo se le ocurrió hacerle una broma, pero por el estado casi catatónico en el que estaba la ojinegra podría salir con cualquier cosa y lo pondría a él en jaque.

-Tierra llamando a Ayame, responde Ayame- dijo el rubio agitando la mano frente a ella sin obtener ningún resultado.

-¿Dónde están mis órdenes? Tengo prisa- dijo un comensal molesto por la pobre atención que estaba recibiendo.

-Lamento las molestias en un momento estarán listas- dijo el rubio disculpándose- parece que nuestra cocinara esta algo indispuesta- dijo para poner una excusa en caso de que tuviera que cerrar y así evitar levantar sospechas por el estado de la castaña

-Aquí Ayame responda control de la misión- al rubio y a los clientes les escurrió un gran gota de sudor por la cabeza, ¿en qué demonios estaría pensando?

-Ayame- la sacudió ligeramente ya empezando a preocuparse- ¡Ayame!- dijo con mas fuerza y sacudiéndola con mas brusquedad.

-¿Naruto, qué haces aquí?, debemos abrir Ichiraku-luego puso una expresión seductora- a menos que…

-¡Pero si estamos en Ichiraku!- gritó interrumpiéndola, por suerte para él la castaña estaba de espaldas y lo que dijo fue en voz baja.

-Ya entendí pero no me grites- masculló ella de mal humor, el rubio suspiró y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo e inmediatamente el aura de felicidad regresó a Ayame.

Minutos después el rubio por fin servía las órdenes a unos ya malhumorados clientes, aunque grande fue su sorpresa cuando notaron como el ramen parecía soltar alguno que otro destello como si brillara imitando a algún metal precioso, mas de uno no pudo evitar alguna exclamación de asombro, incluso a Naruto se le hizo agua la boca de tan buen aspecto que tenía, a tal grado que le rugió el estomago, y eso que ya se había comido su porción del día, que por cierto fue una olla entera que sobró el día anterior, entonces los ansiosos comensales tomaron con impaciencia los palillos y ni lentos ni perezosos introdujeron los fideos en sus bocas

Un silencio sepulcral se dejó sentir, todos los clientes de la barra tenía la mirada oscurecida o baja, Naruto temió lo peor al pensar que la comida tenía un gusto horrible, solo esperaba que no intentaran lincharlo y él tuviera que correr con Ayame a cuestas.

-Uuuuuuuoooooooo- se dejó escuchar el gritó ensordecedor y aparentemente encolerizado de los clientes.

-¡Esto es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida!- dijo uno llorando a manera de cascada mientras levantaba en todo lo alto el platillo de ramen.

-¡Siento que puedo conquistar el mundo!- calmó otro mientras a su espalda se formó un escenario de un risco al mismo tiempo que rompían unas olas.

-Toda mi vida ha sido una mentira- dijo otro deprimido mientras seguía lamentándose en el suelo junto a un aura de depresión.

A Naruto le escurrió otra gota por la nuca, jamás en su vida esperó que alguien se emocionara tanto por el ramen, incluso más que él y eso que admitía que su gusto por el ramen mas bien era una obsesión o por lo menos rayaba la obsesión, aun así consideró que la reacción de todos había sido exagerada, entonces algo curioso y un poco fastidiado de los vítores de la gente, decidió probar tan dichoso platillo, ni tampoco que estuviera tan bueno ¿verdad?

Como si fuera algún tipo de evento el cual no se volvería a repetir en la vida, todos excepto Ayame pusieron su absoluta atención en el rubio, ya que este había tomado un tazón para confirmar si valía la pena tanto alboroto, tomó unos palillos y se llevó unos cuantos fideos a la boca, de inmediato unos palillos cayeron al suelo, mientras el rubio solo se quedaba parado, en shock.

-Uuuuuuuoooooooo, Naruto-san fue hechizado por el ramen legendario- clamaron en una rara especie de coro mal ensayado.

Después de eso siguió la locura, más y mas clientes llegaban, por suerte Naruto se había recuperado del shock y los atendía como podía, curiosamente Ayame solo preparaba únicamente ramen de miso, sin importar lo que los demás pidieran, tal vez cierta relación con el rubio tuvo algo que ver, pero aun así tenía el mismo efecto devastador en sus consumidores, al grado de que muchos pedían frenéticamente con medio cuerpo sobre la barra otra porción de aquel suculento platillo.

-Creo que he creado un monstruo- murmuró el ojiazul mirando de reojo a la castaña, que parecía ajena a todo el alboroto, feliz de la vida preparando mas y mas ramen mientras tarareaba una canción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y ya estaban cerrando, la verdad tuvieron suerte de que el lugar no hubiera sido destruido por una turba furiosa cuando decidieron cerrar, había sido una locura, todo, absolutamente todo fue devorado, lo mas curioso y de cierta manera gracioso fue que el último tazón de ramen fue subastado llegando a un precio un tanto exagerado, lo único que el rubio podía decir es que podría comprar un mes de ramen instantáneo por ese precio.

-¿En serio pasó todo eso?- preguntó la castaña con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin poder creer todo lo que el rubio le había contado.

¿De veras no te diste cuenta?- Naruto parecía igual de sorprendido, se le hacía increíble el hecho de que la castaña estuviera tan ensimismada que no notó todo el griterío histérico de la muchedumbre.

-Pero es que entiéndeme, la noche pasada fue estupenda, no pude evitarlo- replicó recuperando el aura de felicidad e hizo una pose melosa mientras frotaba sus rodillas entre si.

-Está bien, está bien fue fabuloso pero al menos intenta calmarte- dijo el rubio algo fastidiado para luego dar un hondo suspiro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de todo aquella tarde por demás extraña, Naruto caminaba por ahí, ya era algo tarde para hacer algún entrenamiento, además estaba por demás extenuado, ¿quién diría que ser mesero podría ser tan cansado?, lo bueno es que ahora lo sabía, además ese era un día atípico, jamás en su vida había visto tan lleno su puesto de ramen favorito, bueno era por obvias razones, debía admitir que había sido el mejor ramen que había probado en Ichiraku. Ese pensamiento le recordó algo, era cierto, cuando degustó aquel bocado le dio una fuerte sensación de deja vu y familiaridad, como si ya lo hubiese probado antes, pero la pregunta era ¿dónde y cuándo?, y de nuevo como si de un flechazo se tratara recordó que las veces que Hinata le había hecho su comida favorita tenía ese mismo sazón.

-¡Por Dios jamás haría eso con Hinata-chan!- pensó revolviéndose el cabello- b-bueno, tampoco es que Hinata-chan no fuera deseable, es muy linda, dulce y aunque ella lo oculte estoy seguro que tiene un cuerpo de infarto, ¡no seas pervertido Uzumaki!- se volvió a revolver los cabellos.

Mejor volvió a tema original, el cual era porque le recordó tanto el sazón de Ayame al de Hinata, si se ponía a analizarlo cuando le susurró a la castaña, ella se puso feliz y pudo jurar que puso todo se esmero en cocinarlo, como si lo estuviera preparándolo para él, entonces ¿Hinata intentaba impresionarlo?, ahora que lo recordaba ella siempre se mostraba muy ansiosa cada vez que él probaba algo que ella hacía, por su puesto nunca entendía porque si su comida era de primera y claro que se lo hacía saber, de hecho cada vez lo hacía ella se sonrojaba…pero, no estaba muy seguro, también pareciera como su estuviera ¿aliviada?

-Tonterías- pensó inmediatamente desechando la idea- Hinata-chan no se fijaría en mi… ¿verdad?

Nota del autor: si supieras

Sus pasos lo llevaron a las afueras de la biblioteca y justo en ese momento iba saliendo un joven de tez pálida y cabello negro, el cual pertenecía a su equipo

-Hola Sai- saludó alegremente, y de hecho lo estaba, hablar con alguien lo distraería de todos esos pensamientos que lo confundían tanto.

-Hola Naruto-kun, ¿cómo estas, hay alguna misión?- dijo el pelinegro levantando su vista de uno de los tantos libros sobre emociones que leía y haciendo una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-No realmente, solo te encontré por casualidad- dijo el ojiazul sonriendo de forma zorruna.

-Ya veo, ¿necesitas algo?- dijo el chico pálido, el ojiazul se descolocó un poco, era él o Sai había sido un tanto agresivo, entonces notó que Sai tenía un libro sobre actitudes de la mujer, cosa que lo extrañó aun mas, que es supiera el ojinegro no estaba interesado o saliendo con nadie.

-Oye Sai, no crees que deberías… no se, en lugar de intentar entender las emociones de los demás por medio de libros que mejor las experimentaras tú mismo, creo que así las entenderías mejor o bien que alguien te las explique- comentó algo incomodo ya que siempre los dichosos libros traían mas problemas que soluciones.

-¿Es serio crees eso?- cuestionó interesado y mirando intensamente al ojiazul que se puso mas incómodo- Entonces ¿podrías ayudarme con Ino-chan?- pidió el pelinegro sin rodeos para luego dar su sonrisa característica.

-Eh… y ¿para qué o qué?- miró al pelinegro confundido, ¿qué tenía que ver Ino en todo eso?

-Lo que pasa es que hace un tiempo que estoy saliendo con ella- admitió Sai un poco ruborizado.

-Ya veo, con que estas saliendo con ella- asintió con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados, para luego abrirlos como platos- ¡¿ESTAS SALIENDO CON INO?!- clamó incrédulo el ojiazul.

-Sí, ¿por qué reaccionas así?- cuestionó confundido, sin entender porque el grito de Naruto.

-No es nada - sonrío nerviosamente- es que me sorprende que estés saliendo con alguien eso es todo - explicó mientras recordaba lo que le había dicho su ero-sensei.

Flash back

Naruto estaba sudando copiosamente ya que había terminado con su… ero-entrenamiento pero antes de que su maestra se fuera tenía que hacer un poco de investigación.

-Tsunade no ba-san- habló el rubio llamando la atención de la rubia y es golpeado por esta.

-¡Que no me digas así!- gritó tronándose los dedos mientras se ve un rubio semidesnudo en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza.

-Lo siento, es que se me olvida- admitió haciendo su típica pose despreocupada, la rubia solo entrecerró la mirada mientras el rubio reía nerviosamente.

-Está bien- dio un hondo suspiro para calmarse- ¿Qué querías?- preguntó ya menos enfadada.

-Es que quería sabe si tenias un poco de información…- no pudo terminar al ser sembrado por otro golpe-

-¡NO SIGUAS ESOS PASOS ERO-NARUTO!- gritó furiosa la rubia mientras se veía a un Naruto inconsciente en el suelo, preocupándola al no ver reacción en él- creo que me pasé, mejor espero a que despierte no valla a ser que le haya causado una contusión- pensó un poco apenada.

Minutos después despertaba el ojiazul, estaba recostado en su cama y lo primero que pudo divisar fue a su "maestra".

-Bien ya despertaste, así que me voy- dijo Tsunade aun con molestia en su voz, aunque se hubiera pasado no daría su brazo a torcer.

-Espera- habló el rubio estrepitosamente logrando que la ojos miel volteara- l-lo que quería saber es si sabías de alguna chica en la aldea que debería evitar eso es todo- se explicó.

-Ahora que lo mencionas- entornó los ojos para recordar algo- lo mejor será que no te le acerques a Ino, tiene muchos pretendientes y su actitud es demasiado liberal, así que te sería muy problemático si te involucras con ella.

-Bueno, eso era de esperarse - agregó el rubio recordando como le resultaba tan fácil a la rubia hablar de sexo - ¿alguien más?

-Nadie más que pueda recordar- explicó alzándose de hombros- tal vez Shizune si considero lo reprimida que está.

-Gracias ba…Tsunade- sonrió nerviosamente mientras la rubia lo miraba asesinamente.

-De nada, nos vemos luego- le dio la espalda para luego irse del departamento del ojiazul.

Fin del flash back

-Pero volviendo al tema ¿cómo quieres que te ayude?- preguntó el ojiazul desviando la curiosidad de Sai por su sobresalto.

-He escuchado que eres muy bueno con las mujeres ¿es cierto?- comentó el pelinegro, él también había escuchado lo rumores y eso era increíble, sobre todo tomando en cuenta el pene tan pequeño del rubio.

Nota del autor: lo siento no pude evitarlo, es imposible ignorar la obsesión de Sai con cierto órgano masculino.

-Sí, eso es verdad- aseveró el rubio poniendo una pose altiva y orgullosa cual pavo real luciéndose ante los demás.

-Que bien- dijo el pelinegro complacido- déjame explicarte, últimamente e notado que Ino-chan se porta muy extrañamente, se me acerca mucho y se pone en poses muy extrañas, yo le pregunto si le duele la espalda o algo pero ella simplemente se enoja… no sé que hacer- explicó el pelinegro genuinamente consternado.

-De veras no entiendes nada Sai- dijo el rubio moviendo la cabeza a manera de negación, sonriendo por lo inocente que a veces podía ser el pelinegro- lo que pasa es que se te esta insinuando.

-¿Insinuando?... ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó confundido, el ojiazul su fue de espaldas al suelo.

-De veras que tienes mucho que aprender- se puso las yemas de los dedos de una mano en la frente y volvió negar con la cabeza- pero no te preocupes yo te voy a ayudar ttebayo- sonrió de oreja a oreja como siempre.

Naruto decidió que era mejor hablar con su nuevo pupilo en un lugar un poco más discreto y menos concurrido, por lo cual lo llevó a algún pequeño restaurant bar que no estuviera tan lleno y así empezar con sus lecciones, estuvieron caminando por un tiempo hasta que al fin encontraron un buen lugar que en si era bastante sencillo y retirado pero con una atmósfera relajante, habían pocos clientes así que era ideal para tener esa plática, además de que no serían sorprendidos por alguno de sus amigos, se sentaron en una mesa lo suficientemente apartada de las otras y pidieron algo de tomar, Naruto un poco de sake y Sai algo de agua ya que no le gustaba beber, pero por a la casi molesta insistencia del rubio terminó por pedir también sake.

-Naruto ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- preguntó el pelinegro mirando para todas partes con cierta incomodidad.

- En que te puedo servir mi amigo- dijo el rubio solemnemente, tal vez metiéndose en un extraño personaje de caballero playboy.

-¿Por qué venimos a este lugar, no es mejor en mi casa y por qué me obligaste a pedir sake?- frunció un poco el ceño con el último comentario, realmente no le gustaba beber.

-Pues este lugar me gusta mas para poder charlar, además de que nadie nos podrá interrumpir y con el sake te podrás relajar un poco te veo un poco tenso, además de que solo será uno- explicó el rubio sin más.

-Ya veo, realmente te has vuelto bastante astuto Naruto, nunca pese que fueras capaz de pensar en todo esto- lo alabó sorprendido el ninja que se broncea con la luna.

-Gracias- sonrió modestamente pero luego se borro - oye- reclamó al darse cuenta de que le habían dicho idiota entre líneas.

-¿Qué dije?- preguntó confundido, de nuevo sin entender porque el rubio se ponía así, jamás entendería las emociones.

-Nada, es que malentendí tu comentario- aclaró con una gota en la cabeza al ver el nivel de inocencia que podía alcanzar su compañero de equipo.

En ese momento llegó la mesera con unos vasos que tenían un liquido transparente que a simple vista parecía agua, Sai pensó que en efecto era eso así que de golpe se tomo lo que en realidad era sake, causando que escupiera todo mientras Naruto solo se limitaba a reírse, de verdad que su amigo era muy inocente aunque la mesera no estaba del todo feliz ya que tendría que limpiar el pequeño desastre que causó el pelinegro.

-Disculpa a mi amigo lo que pasa es que nunca ha bebido sake- se excusó el rubio pero con un tono de voz un tanto "encantador" mientras ignoraba el ataque de tos del pelinegro.

-Está bien no te preocupes no…- se quedó muda ya que al voltear se topó con la carismática sonrisa del rubio sonrojándola de inmediato- que guapo- dijo en un murmullo.

-¿Dijiste algo?- dijo el rubio haciéndose el desentendido de no haber escuchado.

-N-No n-nada que… ¿que si se le ofrecen dangos?- corrigió la nerviosa mesera.

-Ah era eso- dijo el ojiazul riéndose para sus adentros- no gracias, aunque sería bueno que trajeras un poco de agua para mi amigo- complementó mirando a Sai que seguía tosiendo- por cierto mi nombre es Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki.

-La chica casi se desmaya al oír ese nombre ¿el amante numero uno de Konoha, candidato a Hokage y demás cosas le estaba hablando? Eso era demasiado para ella así que con una velocidad casi sobre humana se va a la cocina y regresa con el vaso con agua dándoselo a Sai e inmediatamente se cubre del inicio de la nariz para abajo con la charola.

-¿Ya estas bien Sai?- preguntó el rubio divertido mientras el joven pálido se aclaraba la garganta.

-Sí… gracias por el agua- le agradeció dando su típica sonrisa logrando que la pobre mesera, que ya de por si estaba bastante nerviosa, se sonrojara aun mas al encontrarlo también muy bien parecido.

El rubio que miraba muy divertido toda la situación decidió echarle mas leña al fuego.

Nota del autor: creo que le da un paro cardiaco si meto a Sasuke y a Gaara a la ecuación XD.

-Por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre- se decidió a hablar el rubio.

-M-m-m-mi mi n-no-nombre e-es H-Himari- dicho su nombre hizo nuevamente gala de su velocidad supersónica para escapar a la cocina.

-Creo que la pusimos nerviosa- dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa burlesca para luego poner una cara un poco mas seria- necesito que me cuentes bien que es lo que haces cuando estas con Ino.

-¿Es necesario?- preguntó el pelinegro no muy convencido.

-Sí, necesito saber todo lo que hace Ino cuando está contigo y así podré decirte que hacer- explicó el rubio.

-Bueno pues…-el pelinegro comenzó a decirle todo, tal vez demasiado, hubo una situación en la que estando en el departamento del ninja que se broncea con la luna, Ino "casualmente sintió ganas de darse un baño", luego de asearse, salió solo con una toalla y entonces se le resbaló por accidente en frente de Sai, este se levanta del sillón de su sala, levanta la toalla y solo se limita a dársela (creo que voy a matar a Sai).

Otra en la que Ino le da por quedarse a dormir con él, para acostarse se vistió, si es que a eso se le llama vestirse, con un negligé prácticamente traslucido y que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, se le acercó al pelinegro contoneándose de una manera totalmente sensual y Sai solo le advirtió que si se movía asi se podría caer y que esa ropa para dormir podría ser algo incomoda. Luego de que el pelinegro le contara todo eso, Naruto estaba con la quijada totalmente descolocada casi se le cae al suelo (te comprendo).

-¡¿EN SERIO HIZO TODO ESO Y TÚ NO HICISTE NADA?!- gritó el rubio incrédulo parándose de golpe, las personas ahí presentes voltearon donde estaba y el rubio al darse cuenta de eso se disculpó y se sentó algo apenado.

-¿Por qué te pones asi?- preguntó el pelinegro mostrándose confundido de nuevo, el ojiazul se fue de espaldas, ¿era en serio?

-Sai realmente, REALMENTE te falta mucho por saber- habló el rubio recuperando la compostura- pero primero quiero preguntarte ¿Por qué Ino? es decir, ¿qué viste en ella?- la curiosidad lo mataba ¿cómo podían estar juntas dos persona tan diferentes?

-Realmente no lo se muy bien, solo te puedo decir que cuando estoy con ella me siento como si todo estuviera bien, relajado, cómodo y aunque muchas veces no entiendo a Ino-chan, igual quiero estar con ella todo el tiempo- dijo con una leve sonrisa, al recordad todo lo que hacía cuando estaba con la ojiceleste.

El rubio, que estuvo atento a todo lo que decía el pelinegro, por alguna extraña razón le recordó bastante a la amistad de él y Hinata, siempre que esta con ella se sentía de esa manera, agregando también que la veía tan tierna, tan inocente, tan frágil, tan indefensa que tenia unas enormes ganas de abrasarla y protegerla de todos y de todo…en que demonios pensaba, no era momento de desvariar debía ayudar a Sai en su relación con Ino.

Mientras el rubio pensaba distraído en ese tema, Himari, que no hace falta decir que la pobre chica estaba hecha todo un manojo de nervios, les sirvió una orden de dangos sacando asi al rubio del trance.

-A-Aquí e-esta su o-orden- dijo para luego esconderse de nuevo detrás de la charola, en una extraña especie de forma de autoprotección.

-Disculpa pero nosotros no ordenamos esto- replicó el rubio de nuevo con su voz "encantadora".

-E-En s-serio l-lo siento, lo siento- se disculpaba inclinándose una y otra vez.

-Está bien, cálmate no necesitas disculparte tanto- insistió el rubio divertido por las peripecias de Himari- es mas déjalos tienen muy buen aspecto- le dedicó esa sonrisa característica suya.

-Yo… yo….con permiso – y una vez más usó su velocidad supersónica para irse a la cocina.

Nota del autor: con esa velocidad debería de ser ninja nadie la podría alcanzar XD.

-Por si no te diste cuenta Sai, acabo de darte la primera lección- dijo el rubio volteando con el mencionado.

-¿Eh?- se quedó viendo al ojiazul esperando una explicación.

-Parece que no prestaste atención ¿te diste cuenta del tono de voz que estaba usando?- expresó un poco molesto de la lentitud de su pupilo.

-Em… creo que sí- responde no muy convencido de a donde quería llegar el rubio con eso.

-Bueno, pues cuando estés con Ino usa es tono de voz, créeme le encantará, además de que se creará una atmósfera romántica- explicó para luego quedar en silencio- tengo una idea- dijo finalmente después de unos momentos.

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto con curiosidad el ninja que se broncea con la luna.

Después de explicarle a Sai, que muchas veces no tenía idea de lo que el rubio hablaba, y este tuvo que explicarse varias veces además de usar algunas señas un tanto obscenas, salieron del restaurante ante la mirada triste de Himari, aunque el rubio prometió volver algún día en que no estuviera ocupado, cada uno se fue por su lado el rubio a vagabundear por ahí y Sai a prepararse para "su gran noche".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto se encontraba caminando sin rumbo aparente, estaba pensando en como le iría al pelinegro pero también en cierta pelinegra azulado y lo que exactamente pensaba de ella… ¿qué demonios le ocurría?... ¿sería que realmente sentía algo mas que amistad por ella?...

-¡NO! Eso es imposible solo somos amigos- pensaba el ojiazul- además mi amistad con ella es mas importante que intentar una relación y echarlo todo a perder… pero, que tal si no es una pérdida de tiempo y esa bella amistad se convierta en algo mejor… tal vez me pueda dar eso que siempre he estado buscando…¡¿en que estoy pensando?!- se sacudía la cabeza y se revolvía el cabello por la frustración, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había llegado a las puertas de la mansión Hyûga, esta se comenzó a abrir para darle paso a Hinata, Hanabi y Neji, quienes se sorprendieron al verlo ahí parado

-¿N-Naruto-kun?- preguntó sorprendida la pelinegra azulada de verlo ahí.

-Eh… ¿Hinata-chan que haces por aquí?- preguntó el rubio confundido de verla sin darse cuenta donde estaba.

-Pues aquí vivimos- respondió la ojiperla menor con sarcasmo, el ojiazul entrecerró su mirada nunca le había caído muy bien la hermana menor de Hinata, pero mejor le restó importancia

-Supongo que estaba muy distraído y no me di cuenta de donde estaba- admitió el rubio levantando lo brazos, luego se rasco la nuca nervioso cuando se dio cuenta que era algo tonto perderse asi.

-¿Y se puede saber en que estabas pensando?- preguntó inquisitivamente Neji, él estaba muy al tanto de la "amistad" que tenía con su prima además de que su creciente fama de gran amante le preocupaba un poco al no saber como reaccionaria Hinata.

-Son cosas mías Neji, no puedo decírtelo- contestó el ojiazul con algo de aspereza- por cierto ¿A dónde van?- preguntó un poco mas relajado.

-Bueno Hinata-sama estaba muy aburrida así que dijo que quería ir a caminar un poco, Hanabi-sama quiso acompañarla y yo estoy aquí como escolta- dijo esto un tanto molesto aunque lo supo disimular muy bien, aparentemente tenía planes con alguien mas.

-Ya veo, si quieres los acompaño no tengo nada que hacer, además de que no puedo permitir que a mi Hinata-chan le ocurra algo, ttebayo- sonrió de esa manera única que él tenía.

La ojiperla mayor al escuchar eso inmediatamente se sonrojó, mientras que Neji lo miraba receloso y Hanabi con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Tu Hinata-chan?- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo con un tono diferente de voz, el genio Hyûga con un tono amenazante y la ojiperla menor de manera socarrona.

-¿Eh?...bueno…yo…. lo que quise decir…es…nuestra…sí… eso nuestra Hinata-chan- corrigió el rubio exageradamente nervioso (el karma presente).

-¿Y yo que, soy invisible?- se escuchó la voz de Hanabi que estaba visiblemente molesta o eso aparentaba.

-L-Lo siento Hanabi-chan…lo que pasa es que bueno H-Hinata-chan es mi mejor amiga y b-bueno t-tú entiendes- intentaba explicarse el rubio pero estaba demasiado nervioso, de nuevo sin entender por qué.

-Creo que ya entendí- sonrió la castaña, el ojiazul suspiro aliviado - entiendo que quieres ser algo mas que su amigo ¿cierto?- lo miró pícaramente mientras este se ponía aun mas nervioso y también se sonrojaba.

-H-Hanabi nee-chan, d-deja de m-molestar a Naruto-kun- le reclamó tímidamente la ojiperla mayor- a-además l-lo que dices n-no es c-cierto, solo s-somos amigos- agregó poniéndose como tomate jugando con sus dedos.

-Está bien, si eso es lo quieren decir ya no los molestare, además a mi que me importa- bufó la castaña después de verlos a ambos inquisitivamente mientras el rubio y la ojiperla solo respiraban aliviados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras aquella incomoda situación ocurría, en otra parte de Konoha estaban cierto pelinegro con tez casi transparente y una rubia un poco loca en un restaurante de lujo con una atmósfera muy romántica.

-Vaya Sai-kun estoy impresionada, no pensé que alguna vez se te fuera a dar lo romántico- elogió la rubia mientras miraba cautivada a todos los detalles a su alrededor.

-Algún día tendría que dárseme ¿no lo crees?- dijo con un tono de voz bastante seductor sonrojando asi a la rubia cosa que el pelinegro notó- ¿pasa algo?- preguntó un poco preocupado.

-No, no es nada- le sonrió -no lo puedo creer ¿en serio es Sai? Está muy cambiado…aunque… me gusta - pensó la rubia comenzando a dejarse llevar por el ambiente.

Después de un par de horas de halagos, caricias ligeras, uno que otro pequeño beso y una buena cena, la pareja se dirigía al departamento del pelinegro para, según las palabras del pelinegro, estar más cómodos. Ino estaba incrédula, primero una gran velada romántica y ahora mientras caminaban él la había acercado a su cuerpo abrasándola de la cadera asi que para no quedarse atrás se recargo en su hombro. Al entrar al hogar del ojinegro, se sentaron en el sofá de la sala, la rubia miraba las paredes ya que habían algunos cuadros colgados, siempre le había dicho a Sai que colgara algunos de sus trabajos, ya que los consideraba muy buenos pero él que mas le llamó la atención era uno donde ambos estaban acostados, ella recargada en su pecho mientras parecía que estaba plácidamente dormida y él abrasándola de la cintura mirándola enternecido.

-Sai es hermoso…- pero no pudo terminar su frase al sentir sus labios sellados por los del pelinegro, al principio esto la sorprendió pero luego se dejo llevar por ese beso lleno de pasión y amor, poco a poco iban dejándose llevar por sus emociones profundizando el beso separándose por la necesidad de un respiro.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó una sorprendida y sonrojada Ino

-Algo que siempre quise darte… pero hasta hace poco no sabía como- respondió Sai seductoramente mirándola a los ojos, se puso de pie y sorpresivamente levantó en brazos a la rubia.

-¿A-A donde me llevas?- preguntó algo nerviosa y al mismo tiempo expectante.

-Ya lo sabrás- respondió dedicándole una sonrisa obviamente falsa dándole a decir que ocultaba algo.

Dicho esto la llevó a su habitación, ahí la colocó gentilmente sobre la cama, se acercó lentamente a la comisura de sus labios y la besa mientras la rubia rápidamente correspondía el beso, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido al sentir como el pelinegro posó una mano sobre su busto y había comenzado a masajearlo suavemente.

poco después la ropa estorbó y ambos estaban totalmente desnudos, Sai aun estaba sobre Ino, besando su cuello mientras masajeaba su busto estimulando sus pezones y con la otra mano estimulaba su sexo, la rubia estaba fuera de si, ningún hombre con el que había estado le había causado las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, se sentía tan indefensa ante las caricias del pelinegro, quizás tal vez por que él fue el de la iniciativa o simplemente porque estaba enamorada y no lo podía evitar, ahora entendía la frase que declaraba que tener sexo y hacer el amor eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes, el sexo era divertido, pero hacer el amor era una de las mas increíbles experiencias de la vida, decidió que también era hora de que ella pusiera de su parte, asi que ágilmente se puso encima de él.

-Creo que es mi turno S-a-i-kun- dijo para luego acercase al miembro del pelinegro de este, que aunque no se comparaba con Naruto no estaba tan mal dotado, y después de acariciarlo un poco lo introdujo en su boca en un suave vaivén, el pelinegro solo se limitó a temblar por los pequeños impulsos eléctricos que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

-I-Ino-chan, esto e-es d-demasiado a-algo v-va a salir- al decir esto la rubia, que en ese momento llevaba un ritmo frenético, inmediatamente se detuvo.

-Entonces tendremos que detenernos un poco aun falta lo mejor- dijo mientras le sonreía seductoramente y se le acercaba a ahorcajadas para besarlo.

Pasaron algunos momentos y el ninja que se broncea con la luna por fin estuvo listo, asi que la rubia que aun estaba sobre él puso su intimidad cerca del miembro de Sai y de golpe se dejo caer haciendo que ambos dieran un sonoro grito de placer, mientras la rubia empezó a moverse inmediatamente causándole un placer aun mayor a ambos, siguieron en esa posición hasta que súbitamente el pelinegro se puso arriba de ella y comenzó a dar embestidas mas rápido al mismo tiempo que la rubia clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de este, siguieron con este ritmo hasta que de un momento a otro ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, tocando lo que en ese momento para ellos era el cielo, para después desplomarse en la cama, después de recuperar un poco el aliento se cubrieron con una sabana en la misma posición del cuadro solo que Ino estaba despierta y ambos se miraban, aunque la rubia estaba un poco pensativa.

-No puedo creer que al fin lo hiciéramos- pensó la rubia sintiéndose de lo mas feliz-aunque el cambio de Sai fue muy repentino, creo que alguien lo ayudo- meditó la rubia luego de pensárselo un poco- Sai-kun- dijo con una voz delicada.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó mirándola con una sonrisa real.

-Es que la verdad es no me puedo creer que hayas cambiado tanto… y yo…me preguntaba… ¿alguien te ayudo?- preguntó poniendo una cara de cachorrito esperando asi obtener la respuesta.

Sai que fue sorprendido por la pregunta recordó lo que le dijo Naruto.

Mini flash back

-Antes de irme te daré un último consejo- el pelinegro asintió- no le digas que yo tuve algo que ver, quedarías mejor si Ino cree que fue tú idea, ¿entendiste?- dijo viendo como el ojinegro volvía a asentir.

-Está bien Naruto….y….gracias por todo- sonrió.

-De nada- respondió el ojiazul sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Fin del mini flash back

-Podría decirse que tengo mis contactos- sonrió de esa manera extraña que tenía.

-Oh vamos Sai, dime quien fue, no debería haber secretos entre novios ¿no lo crees?- recriminó haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Pero… creí que no querías que usáramos esa palabra- replicó un sorprendido Sai al escuchar esa palabra.

La ojos celeste sabía muy bien esto, decidió hacerlo de esa manera para que Sai no se metiera en problemas y es que la reputación de Ino como come hombres era bien conocida y algún ardido podría lastimar al ojinegro si se enteraba de la relación.

-Es cierto, pero ya no me importa quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos que tu eres mi novio y el hombre de mi vida, sin importar lo que diga la gente, asi que por favor dime quien te ayudo… nos ayudo- expresó sinceramente.

-Está bien- suspiro resignado el pelinegro- fue Naruto- dijo sin rodeos, pidiendo mudamente disculpas al rubio.

- Pues que buen maestro tuviese- rió un poco- después le daré las gracias- se quedó un poco pensativa- pero ahora estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir asi contigo- comentó dando un largo bostezo.

-Los que pidas Ino-chan- se acomodaron para que el pelinegro estuviera un poco mas cómodos- hasta mañana- cerró sus ojos.

-Hasta mañana Sai-kun- sonrió un poco- y gracias Naruto- cerró sus ojos cuando dijo esto ultimo en un susurro casi inaudible para caer al fin dormida y realmente estaba muy agradecida por fin después de mucho tiempo, encontró a alguien que no solo podía satisfacer su cuerpo, sino también su alma.

Fin del capítulo 5.

* * *

><p>Jujui~~, con la novedad ahora de que Naruto anda haciendo las veces del doctor del amor, The Hitch version Konoha, quien sigue? Konohamaru y Hanabi tal vez, Suigetsu y Karin?, Kiba y Akamaru?... (ಠ_ಠ)... por favor disculpen el nuevo trauma que acabo de causarles, pero bueno ya sin mas nos leemos la que viene y si tienen tele... hay se ven... ORALEEEEEEEEE<p> 


	7. Capítulo 6

Disclaimer: Me paso por las armas los derechos de autor XD

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

Habían pasado algunos días desde la velada de Sai e Ino, era de mañana y cierto rubio ojiazul estaba despertando de su letargo al sentir los rayos del sol que le daban en la cara, con mucha pereza abrió los ojos, se levanto para un nuevo día, solo que esta vez sería diferente de los demás, se vistió y se dirigió a desayunar a su puesto de comida favorito (para su propia seguridad tuvo que auto-exiliarse lo cual fue una verdadera tortura) y una vez ahí fue recibido por una sonriente Ayame y un sorprendido viejo.

-Naruto que sorpresa ¿porque no habías venido? ¿Estabas enfermo? Creí que cuando te enteraste que traía nuevos ingredientes vendrías corriendo- saludó el viejo aunque mas bien parecía un interrogatorio por tanta pregunta.

-Creí que era mejor esperar un poco a que inventaras nuevas recetas- contestó el rubio yéndose por la tangente, sin responder realmente las preguntas del viejo.

-Supongo que tienes razón, antes que nada tenia que inventar nuevas recetas y la verdad no se me habían ocurrido ninguna hasta que llegue- admitió un tanto apenado mientras Ayame que se había quedado estática del nerviosismo respiraba aliviada.

-Entonces ¿qué vas a pedir Naruto?- dijo la castaña un poco sonrojada, aunque ya se había sobrepuesto a la necesidad de ir corriendo al departamento del rubio en medio de la noche, estaba claro que tenerlo de frente aun la afectaba.

-Me gustaría ver las nuevas recetas ttebayo- exclamó emocionado intentando no escurrir su saliva por el gran antojo que tenía.

-Aquí están- la castaña le extendió el nuevo menú, detallando los ingredientes que tenían.

Entonces sus dedos se rozaron haciendo que a la castaña le recorriera un tremendo escalofrío el rubio se dio cuenta de la expresión que puso la castaña y le mando una mirada, dándole a decir "no hagas alguna locura".

Al ver que la castaña entendió el mensaje, Naruto seleccionó varios platillos de ramen, que no hace falta decir que cada uno le fascinó, ya satisfecho, se dedicó a pagar y retirarse. Cuando estuvo en calle de nuevo, es divisado por dos personas a lados opuestos de la misma, ambas se acercaron con él sin darse cuenta de las intenciones de la otra hasta que…

-Hola Naruto- dijeron al unísono una pelirrosa y una rubia, al darse cuenta, se miraron a los ojos y empezaron a salirle rayos de ellos estrellándose el uno con el otro.

-Yo lo vi primero Ino-puerca- mascullo la pelo chicle.

-Pero yo necesito hablar con é más que tú, frentona- espetó la rubia.

Siguieron discutiendo mientras al rubio le escurrían varias gotas por la cabeza, asi que intentó escabullirse aprovechando el trance en el que estaban metidas, no lo entendía, ¿cómo es que podían aislarse de esa manera del mundo para discutir entre ellas?, en fin el problema fue que no dio ni tres pasos cuando ellas lo miraron de una manera completamente asesina, dándole a decir que lo lamentaría en caso de atreverse siquiera a escapar.

Frustrado se dejó caer en el suelo, a esperar a que ellas terminaran de insultarse, lo cual iba para largo ya que no se daban tregua y de seguro seguirían por al menos un par de horas, bufó molesto, al menos el teme y él no se trababan en una compartición de insultos… tan larga, frunció el ceño entonces, ¿por qué debía limitarse a hacer lo que ellas quisieran?., ya no era un niño y no estaba obligado a hacerles caso, además aun le quedaba el recurso del hiraishin no jutsu si era necesario escapar.

-Sí vienen a pelear enfrente de mí les diré que no tengo tiempo asi que me voy- se atrevió a hablar mostrándose visiblemente molesto, aunque por dentro sentía bastante miedo por las miradas de sus compañeras de generación.

-Espera- dijo la rubia, maldita fuera esa frentona siempre terminaba peleando con ella y se le olvidaba lo que iba a hacer - en serio necesito hablar contigo, es sobre… tú sabes lo que pasó Sai - explicó captando la atención del ojiazul, ¿era el o Ino estaba sonrojándose?

-Parece que le dijo- pensó para luego dar un enorme suspiro, debió haber esperado eso- está bien, si nos permites Sakura debo de hablar con ella - dijo el rubio mirando a la pelo chicle de forma neutra y de cierta manera tranquila.

-Pero…- fue interrumpida por el rubio.

-Sakura tendrá que ser otro día por ahora tengo que atender esto- recalcó el ojiazul mirándola algo ceñudo.

-Está bien… nos vemos otro día Naruto- dijo la pelirrosa con algo de decepción, mientras veía como "su" rubio se iba con Ino.

-Maldición, otra vez interrumpida primero por esa arrastrada y ahora por esta zorra si esto sigue asi no podré hacer nada para que Naruto-kun se fije en mi… ya se lo que hare, tendré que tomar la iniciativa aunque es algo riesgoso tendré que hacerlo no tengo otra opción, solo tengo que pensar en cuando lo hare- pensó la pelirrosa poniendo una sonrisa medio diabólica para luego irse a pensar bien en su plan.

-De vuelta con Ino y Naruto se quedaron en un pequeño parque de juegos para charlar más amenamente según el rubio, aunque la realidad es que desconfiaba de lo que pudiera hacer la estrambótica rubia si estaban en un lugar mas… privad.

-Ino… decías que querías hablar conmigo ¿qué es?- preguntó inquisitiva el rubio, se sentía tenso la posibilidad de hacer un ménage à trois, con ella y Sai circulaba por su cabeza y sinceramente no le gustaba para nada la idea.

-Ah… si, cierto bueno…veras…- balbuceaba la ojos celeste al no saber como tocar el tema, comenzó a sonrojarse, era la primera vez que se sentía así por decir algo tan sencillo y eso la frustraba

-Habla ya mujer- clamó un exasperado Naruto, en cualquier caso, solo tenía que decir no y asunto arreglado

-¡GRACIAS!- profirió repentinamente la rubia, mientras inclina su cabeza, Naruto parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido no era eso lo que esperaba.

¿Eh, por qué me agradeces?- ¿qué demonios? él ya se hacía gritando a los cuatro vientos que se negaba rotundamente a hacer cualquier tipo de acto perverso con ella y Sai, pero ahora la ojiceleste le salía con eso.

T-Tú sabes, l-los consejos- se la hacía tan difícil hablar del tema, no sabía exactamente por que pero así era, tal vez era por que estaba hablando sobre la primera vez en la que realmente se sintió satisfecha y realmente amada, tema bastante nuevo e incomodo para ella.

- De nada- articuló por fin el ojiazul, pe aun así tenía una duda - ¿y por qué no me lo dijiste cuando salí de Ichiraku? no era necesario tanto teatro- agregó esperando alguna respuesta coherente.

-Creo que tienes razón en ese punto… - se golpeó la cabeza y le sacó la lengua al ojiazul, este solo se limitó sentir como le escurría una gota por la nuca- También quiera quitarte a Sakura de encima la verdad no sé que le pasa está demasiado obsesionada contigo

Puso una mirada seria, el rubio hizo lo mismo, era un tema espinoso para ambos rubios, pareciera que desde que la guerra había acabado y con Sasuke quien sabe donde, la pelirrosa había vuelto sus ojos para con Naruto, pero él ya se había hecho a la idea de que Sakura no era la indicada, Ino intentó razonar con ella pero no la escucho y todo terminó en una desastrosa pelea entre ambas. El silencio siguió hasta que la cabecita loca de la ojiceleste comenzó a trabajar y la hizo poner una mirada picarona acompañada de una sonrisa del mismo tipo.

-Creo que no estaré tranquila si al menos no te devuelvo el favor, ¿qué tal encontrar a esa chica especial?- sonrió aun mas- tal vez con Hi-na-ta-chan- lo miró entrecerrando los ojos como descubriendo algo que él escondía.

-H-Hinata-chan y yo solo somos amigos- exclamó el rubio sonrojado y nervioso, mirando a otro lado, momento, ¿por qué se ponía así si era cierto?

-Sí como no y yo soy blanca nieves- dijo en un sarcasmo casi exagerado- si eso es lo que quieres pensar a mí que- suspiró pesadamente, el rubio la miró, sabía de sobra que algo tramaba, lo mejor era restarle importancia con algo de suerte de seguro se le olvidaría.

-Solo te pido que realmente cuides de Sai aun no entiende del todo los sentimientos, pero se nota que te quiere mucho- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa divertida por la reacción de la chica de ojos celeste.

-¿De veras crees eso?- preguntó un poco sonrojada, con las manos en las mejillas y sus ojos brillantes.

-Por supuesto ttebayo- hizo un pequeño silencio recordando algo y alarmándose por ello- me tengo que ir- se levantó rápidamente para empezar a irse.

-¿Puedo saber a donde vas?- preguntó con curiosidad aunque ya tenía una idea por las prisas del ojiazul.

-Voy con Hinata-chan- aclaró con una amplia sonrisa, me dijo que quería hablar conmigo.

-Entonces ve y gracias de nuevo- se despidió con una sonrisa un poco picara aunque no fue notada por él- realmente le gusta Hinata- pensó divertida- a pesar de que eres idiota no tienes malos gustos Naruto- una sonrisa maliciosa se dejo ver en sus labios, sería divertido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras la rubia maquinaba su planes maquiavélicos, Naruto se dirigía a la mansión Hyuga su querida ojiperla tenía algo que hablar con el y no la quería hacer esperar.

Flash back

Después del incidente de Naruto y Hinata, un silencio casi sepulcral reinaba entre ellos, pareciera que la ojiperla quería decirle algo pero le daba pena y el rubio estaba muy avergonzado para preguntárselo.

-Anno…N-Naruto-kun- dijo finalmente con mucha timidez al tiempo que la manía de juguetear con sus dedos se hacía presente

-S-Sí, - respondió mecánicamente, mirando un interesantísimo punto inexistente.

-Es que… etto…quería pedirte que fueras mañana a mi casa, es que hay algo importante de lo que quiero hablar contigo- arguyó mirándolo por unos segundos para luego volver a jugar con sus dedos.

-Está bien, pero será dentro de unos días, me iré al monte de los sapos- dijo con lo que parece ser un tono de voz triste y asqueado, probar la comida de ma' no era precisamente algo que lo hiciera desbordar alegría.

-Muy bien, estaré esperando N-Naruto-kun, ahora ya nos vamos estoy un poco cansada- dijo bostezando ligeramente.

-Nos vemos Hinata-chan que descanses- se despidió para luego perderse entre las calles.

-¿Y nosotros que?- masculló con una voz chillona Hanabi.

-Ahora comprendo tu dolor Kiba- pensó Neji con una sensación de que hizo mal tercio.

Fin del flash back

Como otras muchas ocasiones toco la puerta, espero un poco y fue recibido por Ko, el antigua guardián de Hinata, que lo miraba bastante receloso.

-¿Tu también Ko-san?- preguntó un tanto decepcionado el rubio.

-Yo también ¿Qué?- preguntó secamente haciéndose el desentendido.

Me estas mirando raro- contestó un tanto ofendido.

-Lo siento… pero es que no lo pude evitar…tú sabes- dijo sintiéndose apenado de haber hecho caso de aquellos rumores.

-Los rumores- complemento fastidiado el rubio mientras Ko asentía ¿qué alguien en Konoha era ajeno a esas falacias sobre el?- bueno, si me permites tengo que hablar con Hinata-chan- y sin mas entró a la mansión.

Esperó por unos momentos a su querida amiga pero muy a su pesar se encontró con el padre de ella que al verlo lo recibió con una mirada muy dura y fría.

-Buenos días, Hiashi-sama- saludó ominoso el rubio.

-Buenos días- respondió cortante el castaño para luego añadir- antes de que vallas a hacer lo que sea que vallas a hacer, quiero hablar contigo muchacho, te quiero en mi despacho en 5 minutos- ordenó tajante para luego retirarse.

-¿También Hiashi-san?, creo que lo mejor será hablar primero con el para aclarar las cosas- pensó el ojiazul, solo esperaba no ser perseguido y ser ceremonialmente castrado por el patriarca del clan Hyûga

Pasados los 5 minutos el rubio se encontraba ya fuera del despacho de líder del clan Hyuga, tocó la puerta y escuchó un "pase", asi que entró sin más preámbulo para encontrarse con la mirada inquisidora del ocupante de ese lugar.

-Siéntate- ordenó con una cara seria y el rubio obedeció- te preguntaras porque quería hablar contigo… veras, he escuchado algunos rumores sobre ti que podrían afectar no solo a nuestro clan, dado que nos frecuentas mucho, sino también a Hinata- dio una pausa- pero antes de juzgarte o decir algo, quisiera saber si son verdad esos rumores y si asi lo son hasta que punto, asi que contesta ¿son reales o no eso rumores?- cuestionó mirándolo expectante.

Naruto que ya se había hecho a la idea de que eventualmente tendría que tener esta platica con Hiashi no lo tomo a mal, entendía la situación en cierta forma, si los roles estuvieran invertidos él también hubiese hecho lo mismo, de hecho no él si que hubiera hecho una ceremonia de castración y después si tenía la suficiente lastima del pobre ingrato preguntaría si era culpable o no.

-Siéndole sincero, la base de los rumores es verdad, es decir que si me he metido con algunas chicas de la aldea- dijo mirándolo con seriedad, de nada le servía mentir y menos a alguien que inmediatamente se daría cuanta- pero también es cierto, que no han sido tantas como parecen, la realidad es y aunque va contra mis principios decir cuantas, solo han sido tres- explicó esperando alguna otra pegunta.

-¿Solo tres?- entrecerró lo ojos, no era lo que le habían dicho sus espías, tal vez no lo pareciera en el pasado pero sí tenía aprecio por su hija mayor y le interesaba bastante con quien se juntara- eso no es lo que me han dicho- miró inquiridoramente al rubio, este no se inmutó, incluso soltó un suspiro pesado.

-Una de las tres es una kunoichi y para evitar escándalos decidió cubrir su identidad usando henge y tomando formas al azar-explicó de lo más tranquilo.

-Ya veo- asintió dejando de tener esa cara fría y seria para poner una pensativa- realmente me impresionas muchacho, pocos son los que no se han intimidado cuando los interrogo, además que se nota una gran franqueza en tus palabras…pero aun asi debo preguntarte que intenciones tienes con mi hija- dijo esperando la respuesta del ojiazul.

-Hinata-chan es una gran amiga mía, me atrevo a decir incluso que es mi mejor amiga, sería incapaz de hacerle algo… al menos que ella quiera- pensó lo último sin querer pero rápidamente siguió hablando- créame cuando le digo, que aquel que la lastime o la entristezca lamentara el día en que nació, eso es una promesa- exclamó finalmente el rubio decidido a cumplir esa promesa.

-Entonces creo, que esta platica estuvo demás Naruto-san, te pido una disculpa por pensar mal de ti, aun con lo que me confirmaste que haz tenido algunos amoríos… creo que eres una gran influencia para mi hija- lo último le había costado bastante admitirlo,

Las costumbres de su clan eran muy claras con respecto a que se debía llegar impoluto al matrimonio, pero el cambio tan radical en la confianza de su hija mayor podía más que unas costumbres arcaicas.

-No se preocupe, hizo lo que pensaba mejor para su clan- dijo el rubio restándole importancia.

Naruto conocía perfectamente lo que había pasado entre el patriarca Hyûga y su hija, de hecho en su momento había considerado seriamente en darle una paliza al castaño, pero por insistencia de Hinata terminó por desistir, eso y que además según palabras de la propia pelinegra azulado y Neji, Hiashi había cambiado para mejor, y por eso ahora llevaba un relación cortés con él.

-Entonces, si no tiene nada más que decirme me retiro, no quiero hacer esperar a su hija, con su permiso- se fue del despacho dejando a un Hiashi pensativo.

-Realmente se parece mucho a ti amigo mió, es una verdadera lastima que no pude darle un techo y una familia….solo espero que su situación no lo afecte para futuro- pensaba el ojiperla con una cara melancólica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de esa platica con el líder de clan, el rubio siguió su camino hacia el patio de la mansión, al llegar no encontró por ningún lado a la pelinegro azulado, pero recordó un lugar en especifico en el que siempre la encontraba, caminó un poco y se encontró con una entrada en arco y tras ese arco se veía un hermoso jardín, con muchas y variados tipos de planta entre flores, helechos, arbustos, árboles de tamaño medio y entre todo ese mini paraíso, encontró a la persona que estaba buscando, su querida amiga ojiperla la cual estaba cuidando unos lirios.

-Hinata-chan- exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-N-Naruto-kun- dio un pequeño salto ya que estaba de espaldas al rubio- n-no sabia que ya habías llegado… y-y yo tan desalineada q-que vergüenza- se ruborizó un poco al tiempo que se sacudía con algo de torpeza el polvo.

-No te preocupes por eso, para mi siempre te vez muy bien y muy linda- dijo inocentemente el rubio, pero inmediatamente cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo- espera, no lo quise decir eso n-no me malinterpretes… espera entonces te estoy diciendo fea… no es eso si eres bonita… pero…pero, pero… argh ya no sé que estoy diciendo- bufó frustrado el rubio revolviéndose el cabello y haciendo un berrinche, mientras una divertida Hinata se reía de su disgusto.

-P-Pues no te perdono me dijiste fea… hmp- masculló para luego hacerle un desprecio cruzándose de brazos y volteando su cara a otro lado, dando la impresión de que estaba indignada.

-Pero Hina-chan- exclamó un suplicante Naruto, haciendo uso de ese apelativo que utilizaba cuando hacía algo que a la ojiperla no le parecía- no fue mi intención en serio- expresó con cara de perrito regañado.

La pelinegra azulado al ver la cara del ojiazul sintió unas terribles ganas de abrasarlo y decirle que era una broma pero luego se iba a sonrojar y además estaba el hecho que tenía que seguir con su farsa de niña ofendida, al fin y al cabo cuatro años de amistado con el rubio no pasaban en balde.

-Pues fíjate que no te creo hmp- volteó con él para espetárselo y luego hacerle un segundo desprecio dándole la espalda.

-Hina-chan, por favor, lo siento… - chilló infantilmente pidiendo el perdón de la ojiperla-ya se te invito tu helado favorito- dijo el rubio tronando los dedos esperanzado en que eso la convencería.

-¿En serio?- volteó de nuevo con el viéndolo de reojo con uno de sus ojos abierto, aun fingiendo estar enfadada.

-Por supuesto ttebayo- sonrió de esa manera única que poseía.

-Está bien- le sonrió con un poco de cinismo, volviendo a su actitud amable de siempre

-Creo que me engañó- pensaba el rubio mirando a la ojiperla algo ceñudo, ella simplemente se limitó a sonreírle de manera divertida.

Ya en la tienda de helados la ojiperla pidió lo que seguramente era su secreto para tener tan … prominente delantera, era una especie de banana split pero también con fresas y con cinco bolas de nieve diferente, las cuales eran de chocolate, vainilla, fresa, pistache y te verde.

-Hinata-chan si solo querías un helado solo me lo hubieras pedido y con mucho gusto te lo hubiera comprado- espetó el rubio con fastidio y los brazos cruzados.

-Pero no me hubiera divertido- respondió sonriendo con el mismo cinismo comiéndose felizmente su postre, definitivamente juntarse con él rubio la había cambiado.

-Creo que tendré que desquitarme- pensó para luego decir- pues si sigues comiendo eso van a crecer mas- señaló el busto de la ojiperla y está solo alcanzo a atragantarse.

-N-Na-Naruto-kun, q-q-que c-cosas d-dices- musitó con un rojo sobrehumano completamente avergonzada.

-Me preguntó si ya serás copa D- dijo el rubio como si nada, la pelinegra azulado se puso roja hasta las orejas, Naruto jamás había hecho alusión a su cuerpo hasta ahora y menos de esa manera.

-P-Pervertido- musitó la pelinegra azulada cubriéndose sus atributos e intentando hallar la manera de que se la tragara la tierra.

-Dime algo que no sepa- contestó burlón pero luego su semblante cambio al notar lo incomodísima que ella veía- lo lamento esta vez si me pase- ella solo lo miró molesta mientras él se rascaba la nuca con esa enorme sonrisa en la cara.

S-Supongo q-que no habrías d-dicho eso s-si, n-no te hubiera e-engañado- concedió ella aunque aun se sentía incomoda.

-Tal vez- dijo el mirando a otra parte incomodo- realmente lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir así- la ojiperla negó con la cabeza para que lo olvidara y ambos empezaron a reír nerviosamente, era oficial estaban en una situación por de mas incomoda.

Una vez que salieron del local, decidieron caminar por ahí, estuvieron hablando de cualquier cosa intentando zanjara lo de hace rato hasta que lo lograron y ahora hablaban como siempre, Hinata entonces sugirió que deberían descansar, casualmente llegando al mismo parque en el que estuvieron Naruto e Ino.

-Vamos Hinata díselo- se armaba de valor la ojiperla mientras pensaba en la manera de cómo tocar el tema del que quería hablar.

Flash back (esto paso en la tarde anterior, antes del encuentro casual de Naruto y Hinata).

La pelinegra azulado iba a entrar al despacho de su padre a preguntarle sobre algunos asuntos, ya no era la misma relación distante que siempre habían tenido, sin embargo, aun sentía mariposas en el estomago cuando iba al despacho del patriarca del clan, pero antes de tocar escuchó sin querer una conversación entre su padre y Neji.

-Tenemos que prohibir que se sigan viendo le va a dar mala fama al clan- gritaba un furioso Hiashi.

-Espere Hiashi-sama, por que no habla con él, estoy seguro que debe haber una explicación para todo esto- intervino el ojiperla menor.

-¿Cuál explicación? "Hiashi-sama sí he fornicado con incontables mujeres e incluso con varias a la vez y pienso aprovecharme de su hija también"- ironizó-… no lo voy a permitir, primero lo castro- gritó aun con la furia a flor de piel azotando las manos en la mesa.

- Aun así creo que lo esta juzgando mal, Naruto-san ha demostrado que es un amigo leal de Hinata-sama y varios miembros de ambas ramas lo ven con buenos ojos, no solo eso, la confianza de Hinata-sama a aumentado de manera muy considerable asi como su nivel como ninja, también y perdón por la insolencia, usted ya no es tan frío desde que habla con el cuando está por aquí, considero justo darle el beneficio de la duda- argumentó con vehemencia Neji, mientras que la ojiperla abría los ojos a mas no poder, no podía creer que su querido rubio fuera ese tipo de hombre degenerado y perverso, pero también estaba de acuerdo con su primo, no lo juzgaría solo por unos rumores.

-Creo que tienes razón- admitió dando un suspiro- lo mejor será aclarar las cosas, si lo encuentras dile que necesito hablar con él, aunque creo que esto no le va gustar al consejo…retírate tengo otros asuntos- dijo el líder del clan cortante.

-Como ordene- hizo una reverencia y comenzó a salir, Hinata al escuchar los pasos rápidamente hizo como si apneas estuviera llegando.

-Buenos días Hinata-sama- dijo saludándola respetuosamente.

-B-Buenos días Neji ni-san- sonrió amablemente al castaño- tengo que saber la verdad, hablare con Naruto-kun- pensó antes de entrar a ver a su padre.

Fin del flash back

-Anno…N-Naruto-kun- se decidió a hablar con algo de timidez la pelinegra azulado, mas bien estaba aterrada, si lo que decían de su amado rubio era verdad todo aquel aire de nobleza que siempre vio en él se iría al garete, incluso podría perder ese gran amor que sentía por él.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él, completamente ajeno a las cavilaciones de la ojiperla.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería hablar algo contigo?- dijo siendo lo único que se le ocurrió para poder empezar con el espinoso tema.

-Por supuesto- asintió, de repente se sintió tenso y lo hizo aun más cuando vio como ella se removía en su lugar.

-B-Bueno…e-es que etto… ¿hay algo que no me hayas dicho?- preguntó aun sin saber bien como tocar el tema.

-No- dijo él contrariado- ¿por qué lo dices?- una punzada de preocupación se dejó sentir en su pecho, como si lo que dijera de ahora en adelante pudiera cambiar lo que Hinata pensara de él.

-N-No me mientas- replicó ella con cierto enojo- he escuchado cosas… cosas me confunden mucho y no se q-que pensar, p-por favor, y-yo s-solo q-quiero saber la verdad- dijo mirándolo con una expresión entre preocupada y triste.

El rubio al ver la cara de su amiga, se sintió terriblemente culpable, ¿cómo era que con Hiashi el líder del clan Hyûga podía demostrar toda seguridad del mundo pero con su hija le era imposible?, tal vez le atemorizaba que si le decía la verdad ella lo odiaría y si eso pasaba no podría soportarlo, pero también estaba el hecho de que si se hacía llamar su mejor amigo tenía que decírselo, ella tenía todo el derecho a saber con que tipo de persona se juntaba y sería cínico de su parte ocultárselo. Después de unos instantes de incomodísimo silencio el rubio dio un profundo suspiro.

-Antes de decirte lo que te voy a decir prométeme que no me odiaras- habló con cierta resignación, la ojiperla se alarmó cuando él dijo eso pero se armó de valor para seguir hablando.

-Naruto-kun eres mi amigo sin importar que, yo jamás podría odiarte- le respondió sinceramente, aunque no por eso no se sentiría algo decepcionada de no haber sido la primera con su… amigo ojiazul.

-Aquí voy entonces- largó un hondo suspiro y le explicó todo, absolutamente TODO, con pelos y señales, dándose cuenta muy tarde que había sido un error soltarlo así.

Hinata estaba en atónita en su lugar, su rostro era el de un rojo brillante y podría jurar que sentía un vapor estaba saliendo de su cuerpo, Naruto por otro lado, miraba a un punto indefinido en el piso, repitiéndose mentalmente lo idiota que había sido al haber sido tan gráfico, tanto que incluso se quería dar de topes contra la banca, maldito él y su maldita boca floja.

-B-B-Bueno, n-no e-e-e-e-es p-p-para t-ta-tanto- balbuceó la ojiperla sin saber si lo que dijo era para ella o para el rubio.

-Al menos debí tener un poco más de tacto- dijo él molesto consigo mismo- estúpido, estúpido, estúpido- decía frustrado dándose de palmadas en la frente.

-D-De veras n-no e-es para t-tanto N-N-Naruto-kun- insistió ella deteniendo su mano gentilmente, el rubio la miró viendo como le sonreía dulcemente, aunque sus mejillas aun estaban furiosamente sonrojadas.

-Aun así me siento como un puerco- dijo él aun molesto consigo mismo, de cierta manera sentía que había traicionado a la ojiperla, luego su mirada se volvió completamente melancólica- comprendo si ya no quieres saber de mi- musitó sintiendo cada vez mas pesar.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella genuinamente extrañada, él la miró sorprendido y ella volvió a sonrojarse- a-admito q-que m-me t-tomó p-por sorpresa q-que hayas sido t-tan… sincero- se tomó un tiempo para darse un respiro- p-pero como t-te dije n-no es para tanto, ya somos adultos y si tú has h-hecho e-e-ese tipo de c-cosas n-no soy q-quien para juzgarte- explicó siendo completamente sincera.

Se sintió bien consigo misma al notar que realmente no le afectaba el hecho que el rubio hubiese estado con otras mujeres, al fin y al cabo no eran pareja, aunque si debía admitir que si sentía un pequeño dejo de celos por ser esas y no ella misma las que acapararan la lujuria del ojiazul… por Dios, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, se preguntó alarmada, de nuevo el nivel del rojo llegó a sus orejas, su cabeza comenzó a hacer de la suyas al mismo tiempo que le daba vueltas y entonces lo inevitable sucedió, la ojiperla se desplomó en la banca mientras el rubio gritaba su nombre alarmado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto suspiraba por enésima vez, esperando a que la ojiperla despertara, era de esperarse luego de la "interesante" platica que habían sostenido, de hecho le sorprendía que Hinata no se hubiese desmayado en ese mismo segundo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo conservadores que podían ser los Hyûga y por supuesto que la pelinegra azulado no era la excepción, mas aun si le agregaba que tuviera esa naturaleza tímida, pero aun así persistía un poco la duda del porque tan repentino desmayo si ya parecían estar zanjando el tema… tal vez se había puesto a fantasear lo él podría hacerle, al fin y al cabo, él había sido bastante explicito y…

-Tonterías- sacudió fuertemente la cabeza para desechar ese malsano pensamiento que se había colado por su mente- Hinata además de una gran kunoichi, es una perfecta dama, jamás sería tan pervertida como para hacer eso- consideró en el pensamiento, sin saber que dio en el clavo.

Volteó a verla, parecía descansar plácidamente en la banca mientras él la observaba desde la base de un árbol que estaba justo encima de la misma, se puso de pie aun observándola e inclinando la cabeza, Hinata era una mujer, sonaba estúpido pero a veces simplemente le restaba importancia a tan pequeño enorme detalle, pero ahora que era consiente de ello, debía admitir que su amiga no estaba nada mal, casi se dio un bofetada al pensar así, había sonado demasiado despectivo de su parte, no lo quería admitir pero ella era hermosa, le daba un poco de miedo pensar así pero esa era la verdad y negarlo sería mas que tonto, de hecho, le daba un poco de curiosidad que se sentiría tocarla

No es que no lo hubiese hecho antes, es decir, alguno que otro abraso y tomarse de manos involuntariamente nada mas, pero lo le que llamaba poderosamente la atención era la piel de su cutis, curiosamente jamás tuvo la intención de tocar su cara, ni siquiera por accidente lo había hecho, según palabras de su ero-sensei, las mujer ponían especial atención al cuidado de su piel, sobre todo su rostro y manos, tal vez por eso le causaba curiosidad tocarla, incluso aunque la ojiperla siempre había sido sencilla para usar maquillaje se notaba a la legua que cuidaba su belleza natural con esmero, sobretodo lo por lo nívea y cremosa que se veía su piel, sus pestañas onduladas, sus cejas perfectamente delineadas y como cereza del pastel sus rosados, además de apetecibles, labios. Está vez sí de dio una bofetada, andar babeando por su mejor amiga no haría precisamente que los rumores de que era un don Juan desaparecieran.

-N-Naruto-kun- musitó la ojiperla comenzando a despertarse, lo cual fue un alivio para el rubio ya que así no tendría que andar pensando en esas cosas.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo él mirando a otro lado para que ella no notara que estaba sonrojado… momento, ¿por qué estaba sonrojado?, tal vez por el hecho de que casi lo descubrían de andar acariciando rostros ajenos.

-S-Solo un poco mareada- dijo ella sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, cuando lo miró su mejillas volvieron a ruborizarse un poco, era obvio el por qué, solo que al menos ya se había recuperado un poco.

-Supongo que querrás que me retire, no será que vuelva a salir con mis porquerías- dijo enfurruñado al acordarse súbitamente como había comenzado todo.

-Ya te dije que a mi no me molesta- le reprendió la ojiperla de manera seria, a veces le desesperaba un poco que el rubio fuera tan terco.

-P-Pero…- el rubio intentó replicar pero ella no se lo permitió.

-Pero nada, deja de ser tan duro contigo mismo- por asombroso que pareciera, Hinata había elevado su tono de voz.

-Hinata-chan…-musitó el rubio sorprendido- gracias- sonrió levemente.

Realmente nunca debió preocuparse, Hinata siempre había sido muy comprensiva con él, incluso cuando le dijo lo del zorro no reacciono con miedo, sino todo lo contrario, se puso en sus zapatos e inclusive había llorado por saber el motivo de que Naruto no tuviera padres y fuera tan despreciado por la aldea en su niñez, definitivamente ella era una en un millón.

-No me tienes que agradecer- la ojiperla sonrió también al notar que su amigo ojiazul estaba ya mas calmado, a veces ser un poco dura era necesario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya siendo de noche en la habitación de la joven ojiperla, estaba ella lista para dormir, su pijama consistía en una blusa sencilla de tirantes no muy ajustada sin sostén abajo y un pantalón de franela ambos de color blanco, se acostó y lentamente empezó a caer dormida para luego comenzar a soñar con cierto rubio, pero de un momento a otro su cuerpo inconscientemente empezó a moverse de manera extraña y dar pequeños suspiros, parecía que estaba experimentando otro tipo de sueño….un sueño muy apasionado.

En aquella habitación en la que ella dormía ahora había un intruso, se podían notar dos siluetas, una era la joven residente de ojos perlados con cabello negro azulado y la otra era un rubio de ojos azules, uno estaba encima de la otra, en una posición bastante comprometedora cabía decir.

-N-Na-Naruto-kun…d-detente- decía débilmente la ojiperla, mientras era besada en el cuello por un rubio.

-¿Qué me detenga?- prorrumpió el ojiazul- ¿Por qué?- preguntó separándose, ella lo miró azorada y avergonzada, sonrió con cierta sorna al ver que ella intentaba replicar aunque no podía.

Sin dejar a la pelinegra azulado replicarle que le avergonzaba estar así con él, el rubio la besó ahora en los labios Hinata abrió lo ojos cuan grandes pudo, pero poco a poco fue recuperándose de aquella impresión inicial, dejándose llevar por el beso que se torno en uno lleno de pasión y lujuria, sus lenguas estaban enfrascadas en una pequeña lucha y ninguno daba tregua, pero luego se separaron.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- preguntó seductoramente mirándola a los ojos de manera divertida.

-Por supuesto… que no- respondió la ojiperla se había dejado arrastrar por el deseo que sentía, entonces tomando la iniciativa volvió a besar al rubio.

Sus dedos se enredaban aquellos dorados cabellos y lo empujaba contra su boca intentando profundizar el beso, mientras, el ojiazul respondió tomándola de la cintura para acercar sus cuerpos, siguieron así por unos momentos hasta que el rubio súbitamente se separo de ella solo para quitarle la blusa e inmediatamente posarse en uno de sus pechos mientras con la otra mano masajeaba el otro, al sentir aquello la ojiperla gimió sonoramente arqueando su espalda.

- N-Na-Naru-to-kun si haces eso…yo… n-no-nos van a oír- intentaba advertirlo pero su amante hacía caso omiso.

-No lo creo estamos solos tú y yo, además me encanta escuchar la hermosa sinfonía de tu voz tocando el cielo-dijo sonriéndole- antes de seguir quiero que me prometas algo- dijo con una voz seductora y un tanto seria.

-Lo que sea por ti- contestó con una voz tierna y sensual.

-Prométeme que yo seré el único testigo de esa sinfonía- dijo para luego volverse a posar sobre ese firme pero suave busto.

-L-Lo p-prometo- respondió entrecortadamente entre sus lamentos de placer.

Hinata metió sus manos dentro de la camiseta de él, acariciando su abdomen y pecho del rubio con un cierta torpeza por su falta de experiencia y timidez que aun seguía latente, aun así él gruñía contenidamente alentándola a seguir e infundiéndole un poco mas de confianza, rápidamente fue aprendiendo, quería memorizar el torso del ojiazul y de vez en cuando usaba las uñas dejando un ligero camino rojizo por donde pasaba, era como si ambos supieran exactamente que pensaba el otro, el rubio entonces se quitó al camiseta haciendo que ella se ruborizara notoriamente.

-Sabes… me encanta la forma en que la que te sonrojas, pero mas me encanta verte tan indefensa, tan mía- expresó con malicia, súbitamente la recostó, puso sus manos en el inicio del pantalón de franela que usaba ella para dormir, bajándolo con todo y ropa interior, dejándola completamente descubierta a vista de él.

-N-No me mires…q-que vergüenza- exclamó una muy colorada ojiperla.

-¿Pero cómo me pides eso?- dijo el rubio un tanto exaltado- quiero apreciar totalmente tu belleza- pidió un de manera seductora con la voz enronquecida- ya sé, vamos a estar de la misma forma- sugirió sonriendo de forma zorruna.

Separándose un poco se quitó el resto de su ropa dejando ver su enorme erección, la pelinegra azulada prefirió mejor taparse la cara ya que si lo veía así podría desmayarse, entonces el rubio que sonreía divertido, se le acerco hasta quedar cerca de su oreja.

-Me encanta tu timidez, pero quisiera ver también tu linda carita, quiero verte a todo tu esplendor- le susurró con voz ronca la ojiperla acepto su petición y poco a poco quitó manos para que pudiera verla a los ojos- hermosa- susurró para luego empezar a bajar besando su cuello.

El rubio entonces se pasó a entre medio de sus senos, su ombligo, hasta llegar a sus piernas, que por instinto de ella estaban cerradas, comenzó a besarlas también haciendo que su amante de ojos perlados poco se relajara, haciendo que terminara cediendo y las abriera, para de esta forma, tener acceso a la inmaculada flor de la ojiperla. Inmediatamente comenzó a estimularla causándole un gran placer a ella que arqueaba violentamente su espalda dando gemidos llenos de placer.

- …N-Naruto-kun…- apretó los labios para evitar gemir-… esto es demasiado- gritaba llena mientras enredaba sus dedos en la cabellera de su amante- y-ya no puedo mas- y llamado el nombre de su amante llegó al clímax.

-¿Estas bien Hina-chan?- preguntó un preocupado Naruto al ver a Hinata respirando agitadamente.

-S-Sí estoy bien, pero creo que fue demasiado- dijo recuperando poco a poco el aliento.

-Pues yo no lo creo- respondió sonriendo con cierta malicia, Hinata gimió de expectación cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio se preparaba para entrar en ella.

-¡E-Espera!- de repente la ojiperla se vio a si misma sentada sobre su cama, respiraba honda y aceleradamente, al no ver al rubio frente a ella observó por todos los lados de su habitación con tal de verlo pero sin éxito- s-so-solo f-fue un s-sueño- murmuró aun aturdida.

Una vez fue consciente de eso, se dio cuenta de lo fuertemente sonrojada que estaba… y que también su intimidad había… reaccionado por la fantasía que había creado su mente, suspiró con pesadez y posó su mano sobre su pecho con el fin de tranquilizar su acelerado corazón, solo un sueño solo era eso pero… había sido tan real, sinceramente había creído que el rubio atolondrado de ojos azules que era su mejor amigo se había colado en el complejo Hyûga, con el único propósito de hacerla suya. Sacudió su cabeza mientras el rojo en su rostro se hacía más violento y evidente, Naruto sería incapaz de hacer eso.

Bajó el semblante, era cierto, el rubio sería incapaz de hacer eso porque ella solo era su amiga y nunca la miraría como una mujer… no, se negaba a simplemente rendirse, había luchado contra si misma cualquier cantidad de veces con el fin de estar con su rubio amigo que rendirse ahora no era una opción, peor aun ni siquiera había intentado seriamente declarársele, solo alguna que otra situación aislada que obviamente no había llegado a buen puerto, sin embargo, de nuevo solo eran cosas casuales, si realmente quería ir mas allá de una simple amistad también debía poner de su parte.

Llena con esos pensamiento positivo, aunque no por eso menos avergonzada por tener que cambiarse de ropa, volvió a dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, había sido un día bastante movido por decirlo de alguna manera, ya después pensaría en como declararse, por lo menos ahora había dado el primer paso, tener la convicción de por fin revelarle a aquel rubio de ojos azules su mayor secreto.

Fin del capítulo 6.

* * *

><p>LITERATOS PERVERTIDOS, pos ora que hasta a Hinata le andan afectando las cochinadas que hace el rubiolas despistado, que se le va hacer?, la ultima vez que me fije Hinata tambien era una mujer, y con todos y cada uno de los detalles que el despistado ojiazul compartio era de esperarse algo asi, bueno ya se hace algo tarde, garcias por los rr y nos leemos la que viene y si tienen tele... hay se ven... ORALEEEEEEEEEEEEEE<p> 


	8. Capítulo 7

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a un tipo asiatico de por ahí, la historia es mia

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7<p>

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de la habitación de la joven ojiperla haciéndola despertar, aun algo adormilada se medio incorporó sobre sus brazos, aun estaba algo atontada por lo que había sucedido ayer, sobre todo lo acontecido en la noche, el solo hecho de que se le haya cruzado por la mente la hizo desperezarse y sonrojar. Por Dios, se sentía como toda una pervertida, respiró profundamente un par de veces para ver si podía relajarse, si se mostraba así de turbada ante su familia de seguro empezarían con las preguntas y en ese momento no poseía la suficiente lucidez mental como para decir alguna respuesta convincente.

Después de varios minutos de ejercicios de relajación y autoconvencerse de que una reacción así para un… estimulo como ese era completamente natural, recordó su nueva resolución de por fin intentar dignarse a decirle sus sentimientos al atolondrado rubio que también hacía las veces de su mejor amigo. Minutos pasaron y ella aun pesaba en como hacerlo, hasta ahora la única conclusión razonable era que iba a ser por demás difícil, frustrada hizo un pequeña rabieta poniéndose boca abajo y escondiendo su cabeza con una almohada, raro en ella, pero las manías de cierto ojiazul se le habían pegado, aunque no sabía que estaba siendo observada.

-No pensé que a su edad aun pudiera hacer berrinches Hinata-sama- dijo un joven de ojos perlados y cabello castaño parado en el marco de la puerta.

-N-Ne-Neji-niisan… ¿q-qué haces aquí?- preguntó nerviosa y sonrojada de verse descubierta.

-Venía a avisarle que el desayuno pronto estará servido- contestó de manera neutral, pero muy en el fondo sentía ganas de reírse un poco de su protegida.

-¿Y por qué no tocaste la puerta?- preguntó con cierta molestia ya con un tono menor de rubor en sus mejillas.

-Lo hice pero usted no respondía, ¿se puede saber en qué estaba pensando?- inquirió mirándola inquisitivamente, para él era obvio que algo perturbaba la mente de la ojiperla y como su guardián era su deber saberlo.

-B-Bueno e-es que yo… etto…- balbuceaba nerviosa sin saber que decir, en momentos como ese desearía que Neji no fuera tan perceptivo- es que aun no puedo perfeccionar un jutsu y-y eso me frustra un poco- mintió diciendo lo primero que se le había venido a la mente.

-Ya veo- musitó el genio Hyûga- aunque creo que no es para tanto- dijo no creyendo mucho lo que le había dicho la pelinegro azulado.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo sintiéndose algo acorralada- creo que no se lo creyó- pensó con una gota de nerviosismo escurriéndole por la nuca.

Luego de ese vergonzoso episodio para la ojiperla, esta se encontraba desayunando con su familia en un silencio tan típico en la casa Hyûga, que solo era interrumpido por algún comentario ocasional de uno de lo que estaban sentados a la mesa, la pelinegra azulado suspiró, no es que le molestara… mucho la formalidad casi exagerada de su clan, pero cuando un remolino llamado Naruto Uzumaki se sentaba a tú mesa, ese formalismo era por demás aburrido, de nuevo sus pensamientos se desviaron en su rubio amigo y en el como revelarle aquel secreto que guardaba tan celosamente para si misma, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que hablaban de ella.

-Por cierto Hinata, ¿aun no tienes algún pretendiente, o al menos estas interesada en alguien?- preguntó el líder del clan, detrás de un periódico tipo tabloide que siempre leía después del desayuno.

La ojiperla, que en ese momento probaba un bocado de sus alimentos ausentemente, fue traída a al realidad tan repentinamente que se atragantó y comenzó a asfixiarse al punto de que su rostro se puso de un tono parecido al de su cabello, por suerte logró hacerse de un vaso con agua y lograr pasar el trozo de comida.

- ¿Hinata?- se asomó Hiashi tras el periódico al no recibir respuesta.

- Y-Yo… etto… p-pues l-la v-ve-verdad- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, ¡por Dios!, jamás en toda su vida su familia se había entrometido en su vida amorosa, definitivamente sería un día digno de recordar- y-yo… etto s-sí- musitó roja como tomate de exportación y queriéndose morder la lengua por haber dicho algo tan imprudente.

¿En serio?- el patriarca del clan bajó el periódico notándose genianamente interesado aun bajo aquel manto de frivolidad que siempre exhibía- ¿y se puede saber quién es?- preguntó mirándose extrañamente receloso, o al menos eso le pareció por un segundo a su hija mayor.

-¿Qué hago? si le digo que es Naruto-kun no se que podría hacerle- pensaba desesperada, e imaginar a su padre persiguiendo con una katana a su amigo rubio, jurando caparlo por haber mancillado a su hija no era precisamente algo que la calmara.

-Vamos nee-san, no nos tengas en suspenso- urgió su hermana menor, Hinata le hubiera dirigido una mirada de circunstancias de no ser que su padre y su primo estaban frente a ella observándola.

-Yo…Yo b-bueno… etto…- no quería dejarse ver tan nerviosa pero tres pares de ojos perlados sobre su persona y que aparte la miraban tan intensamente no eran un buen estimulo para que tomara confianza.

-Hiashi-sama, algunos miembros del souke desean reunirse con usted- entró Ko interrumpiendo la tensión del momento, al menos para Hinata, que soltó un suspiro de alivio y le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento total a su antiguo guardián sin que el mismo y su padre se dieran cuenta.

-Diles que pronto iré con ellos- dijo patriarca del clan de forma parsimoniosa- Hinata- su hija mayor se volvió a tensar- solo espero que hayas escogido a alguien digno de ti- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Sí padre- respondió un tanto sorprendida por lo que dijo y es que a la manera de su padre eso significaba que le importaba más la felicidad de su hija que el prestigio del clan.

Una vez que el patriarca del clan Hyûga se retiró, Hinata por fin pudo respirar tranquila, o al menos eso pensó, ya que su hermana y su primo estaban mas que interesados en quien era ese en el la pelinegra azulado había puesto la mirada encima, aunque el castaño ya se hacía a la idea de quien era.

-Aun no te escapas nee-san, quiero saber quien es- dijo Hanabi mirando inquisitivamente su hermana mayor.

-¿Eh?- los colores de nuevo se le subieron a la ojiperla mayor, cuando su mente evocó de nuevo al rubio- n-no s-se de q-que me h-hablas- dijo a sabiendas de que su hermana menor insistiría en el tema y que de nuevo su nerviosismo no la convencería.

-Apuesto a que es Naruto-san- dijo la castaña casi ignorando a la pelinegra azulado, esta se puso mas roja, eso le dio la respuesta e hizo que se enojara.

Después de la guerra, Hanabi, que por su edad y rango quedó relegada de esta, había desarrollado una gran admiración por su hermana mayor al ser veterana de la misma y por "no haberlo hecho nada mal" según palabras de su padre, aunque lo realmente hizo que se despertara tal respeto fue lo bien que hablaron de ella otros miembros del clan, shinobi de otras aldeas y sobretodo la asombrosa historia que le había contado su primo, lo cual también se vio acompañado de un proteccionismo un tanto exagerado por parte de la hermana menor de la pelinegra azulado.

-Pues no te merece, es un baka- Hinata frunció el ceño ante ese comentario, olvidando rápidamente su timidez, Hanabi podría ser todo lo protectora que quisiera ser pero no por eso le daba derecho a insultar a su rubio… amigo.

-Cambiando de tema- dijo el Hyûga del bouke interviniendo en el nuevo momento tenso que se estaba dando- Hinata-sama si quieres puedo ayudarte a perfeccionar el jutsu que me mencionaste.

-¿Qué jutsu?- la ojiperla menor rápidamente olvidó su enfado y miró ahora sumamente interesada a su hermana.

-Etto… uno que estoy desarrollando- respondió la pelinegra azulado un poco sacada de balance por el súbito cambio de tema.

-Quiero que verlo- exigió la Hyûga menor emocionada casi de manera infantil

Se dirigieron todos al patio, mas en concreto a una pequeña laguna que estaba ahí, Hinata camino hasta el medio de la misma, activando su línea sucesoria y usando una cantidad constante de de chacra combinándolo con su elemento afín que era el agua, creó una especie de látigo y de un violento giró lo lanzó contra una piedra dejando un agujero del tamaño de una mandarina, atravesando la piedra y un par de árboles que estaban atrás dejando impresionados a los ahí presentes (imagínense un agujero de ese tamaño en su pecho y ahora díganme si no los mata eso).

-Aun tengo que afinar algunos detalles, como conseguir agua cuando no esté cerca de alguna fuente natural- dijo Hinata con naturalidad, aunque su semblante mostraba que no estaba satisfecha aun con su técnica.

¿C-Cómo se te ocurrió eso?- por lo que parecía ser su primera vez en la vida, el genio Hyûga estaba desconcertado, por lo que sabía, ningún Hyûga tenía una afinidad tan desarrollada con ningún elemento.

-Etto… la idea me la dio Naruto-kun- explicó sonriendo y recordando algo.

Mini Flash back

El rubio estaba practicando el rasenshuriken usando un solo clon mientras era observado o mas bien admirado por la ojiperla, que movida por su curiosidad uso el byakugan y se sorprendió al ver que el rasengan y el juuken tenían los mismos principios básicos, dándole así la idea para su jutsu.

Fin del mini flash back

-Eres genial nee-san- chilló emocionada Hanabi, haciendo honor a su nombre al lanzarse encima de su hermana mayor, la mayor trastabilló y cayó al suelo junto con ella, intentando entre reclamos tímidos quitársela de encima pero pareciera que su hermana menor se aferraba mas a ella ni bien decía algo, al final decidió rendirse y dejarse ser.

-De verdad que Naruto ha hecho cambiar mucho a Hinata-sama…- razonó Neji mirando la escena y mostrando una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Ya había supuesto desde hace bastante que la ojiperla mayor miraba al rubio ojiazul con ojos que no eran precisamente de amistad, sin embargo ese no era un tema en el que él tuviese cabida, además de que confiaba que Hinata pronto daría el paso, no por nada se había mostrado tan dubitativa toda la mañana. Prefirió zanjar el tema y se dio la vuelta ignorando las suplicas de su protegida, no es que no pudiera ayudarla, el problema era que el día era bastante tranquilo por lo que le apetecía meditar un poco, y tener a Hanabi expresando a todo pulmón su enojo por separarla de su adorada nee-san podría arruinárselo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en el complejo Hyûga, Hinata rogaba ser rescatada por un príncipe rubio de ojos azules, en el departamento del mismo, Naruto apenas despertaba mostrando todos los síntomas de alguien con un dormir pesado, con toda la somnolencia del mundo y sin estar seguro si estaba despierto o no se levantó de su cama para ir a asearse un poco, lavándose la cara para quitar el sueño y luego ir a la cocina para prepararse un poco de ramen, estaba un tanto absorto en sus pensamientos y no era para menos sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima con lo que paso ayer con Hinata.

Sonrió casi de manera automática de solo recordar eso, definitivamente fijarse en Hinata como algo más que solo una compañera shinobi había sido uno de sus mejores aciertos, era bastante agradable tener a una amistad femenina que fuera normal para variar, a Ayame siempre la había considerado como una hermana mayor, además de que con lo que había pasado se había vuelto una relación por demás extraña, Ino parecía no poder evitar decir cualquier cantidad de indiscreciones por lo cual siempre se sentía incomodado y que le estuvieran soltado cualquier cantidad de capones como lo hacía Sakura no era una buena definición de amistad llevadera… bueno, debía admitir que en algún momento consideró a Hinata algo rara, por suerte conforme se fueron familiarizando su opinión de la ojiperla había cambiado… no mucho en realidad, para él aun era raro que se desmayara tan seguido, aun así había algo con la personalidad de la pelinegra que le facilitaba ser él mismo, si se ponía a tontear ella se reía, si se confundía con algo, incluso si para todos era algo simple, ella se lo explicaba con toda paciencia, eso y otras cosas eran las razones de porque Hinata fuera tan importante para él, en fin, la ojiperla era rara, pero era ese tipo de rareza que le agradaba.

-Pareciera que fuéramos- una media sonrisa se mostro e igual de rápido desapareció-… imposible- negó casi de inmediato, ellos solo eran buenos amigos… ¿cierto?

Últimamente ese pensamiento rondaba bastante por su por su cabeza, de hecho si lo ponía en retrospectiva siempre ahuyentaba a cualquier pobre ingrato que osara entablar platica con su amiga ojiperla, de hecho algunos pretendientes que se sintieron ofendidos al ser llamados poca cosa y después humillados personalmente por él, lo llamaron "el rabioso zorro guardián de la hermosa princesa Hyûga", por supuesto que cuando se enteró del nombrecito les recetó la paliza de sus vidas.

No era un secreto que la pelinegra azulado fuera su contraparte femenina en el tema de ser el soltero o en este caso soltera mas codiciados, era por demás obvio, además de ser una kunoichi bastante capaz y descender de una alta cuna como lo era el clan Hyûga, Hinata por si sola tenía muchos atributos que ofrecer, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue su cocina, que podía decir, estaba hambriento en ese momento y no le caería nada mal algo casero en lugar del pote de ramen que ahora le parecía tan poco interesante, lo segundo era su maravillosa personalidad, ok, eso sonaba a cliché, pero era cierto, si Hinata fuera algún tipo de criatura mitología como los bijuu, sería la encargada de mitigar la ira de estos, su presencia le traía tanta serenidad que le podrían decir que Sasuke de nuevo volvía a su camino de venganza y a él bien podría importarle un reverendo pepino, está bien, estaba exagerando… solo un poco, pero si era un hecho que el carácter afable de la ojiperla mitigaba su hiperactividad, y eso ya era bastante.

Y que decir de su físico, no le gustaba mucho la idea de andar de mirón con su amiga, pero debía admitir que la pelinegra azulado no tenía que pedirle nada a nadie, además de que su cuerpo era de infarto, su forma de vestir eran bastante femenina sin llegar a ser demasiado atrevida, de hecho ahora se preguntaba como serían sus hijos si llegaran a casarse, la idea de un grupo de cabecitas rubias y negras azuladas correteando de aquí para allá comenzó a resultarle atrayente.

-Otra vez estas pensando idioteces Naruto- se reprendió dándose un par de palmadas en las mejillas, además de un coscorrón.

Comenzó mejor a desayunar, animándose al recordar que había decidido que hoy sería su día libre, no entrenamientos, no misiones, no molestas fans, un día de completa relajación y ocio, o al menos seria así hasta que recordó el desastre en que se había convertido su habitación la noche anterior.

Flash back

Era un poco tarde, el rubio estaba a punto ir a dormir cuando alguien toco a su puerta, camino un tanto fastidiado y se encontró con nada menos que Shizune que tenía la mirada baja.

-S-Shizune nee-chan- nombró sorprendido- ¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí?- cuando notó su actitud tímida un escalofrío lo recorrió pero su curiosidad de ver a la pelinegra hizo que lo ignorara.

-Anno… N-Naruto…- intentaba explicarse mientras levantaba la cara y darse cuenta de que el rubio no tenía camiseta, poniendo una cara muy extraña- quiero.

-¿Eh?- pero no dijo nada mas al ser derribado por una muy salvaje Shizune - ¡no otra vez!- se quejó mentalmente por ser atacado de nuevo.

Fin del flash back

-Ni siquiera me ayudó a ordenar- se quejó dando un suspiro, su habitación era un total desastre, el colchón estaba volcado, los muebles tirados igual y por alguna razón que contradecía a la física, las sabanas estaban pegadas al techo.

Pareciera que un tornado había atacado con su tormentosa furia el lugar, volvió a suspirar llevándose la mano al puente de la nariz, al parecer su día libre se había convertido en día de limpieza.

-Supongo que solo me queda lidiar con todo este desastre yo solo- pensó con desgano. Tomó… o más bien arrancó las sabanas para lavarlas, puso los muebles en su lugar y abrió la ventana para así ventilar el olor a sexo. Siguió limpiando cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta, lo primero que pensó fue que sería su amiga de ojos perlas, eso lo alegró y lo puso nervioso, tendría que evitar que entrara a su cuarto.

-Voy- gritó yendo a la puerta, solo esperaba que no se diera un momento incomodo si ella descubría lo que pasó anoche. Cuando llego a la puerta se sorprendió al ver a esa persona ahí parada- ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿y qué haces con esa maleta?- preguntó el rubio confundido.

- No pensé en eso ¿Qué le digo qué le digo?- pensaba la persona parada en el umbral de la puerta- lo que pasa es que… me atrase con la renta de mi casa, sí eso, me atrase y pues me echaron a la calle- dijo golpeándose la cabeza ligeramente y sacando la lengua- y bueno… quería saber si podía quedarme contigo por este mes, claro si quieres.

-Sinceramente no creo que se buena idea Sakura… ¿eh?... ¿desde cuándo vives sola?- dijo un sorprendido rubio, olvidando de momento le tema de la charla.

-Creo que no te lo había dicho porque… bueno, tú sabes- se excusó poniendo una cara melancólica, aunque mirando de reojo al rubio para ver su reacción, era obvio que intentaba suavizarlo para que la dejara quedarse.

-Ya veo- su semblante cambio a uno de de culpa, aunque estuvieran distanciados la pelirrosa aun seguía siendo una parte importante de su vida- ¿y por qué mejor entonces no le pediste asilo a la oba-san?- preguntó para zanjar el tema y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, echarle el problema a alguien, mientras la Haruno siguiera insistiendo en querer algo mas que amistad con él su relación siempre sería así.

-B-Bueno lo que pasa es que… - la ojijade suspiró, no esperaba que se resistiera tanto, menos aun que fuera lo suficientemente perspicaz para meter a poner a su maestra de opción y que de hecho fuera más convincente.

-¡Mejor olvida todo ¿quieres?!- exclamó de repente el ojiazul con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿E-En serio? Naruto yo… perdóname, en serio no quise ser una molestia, pero es que no encontraba otra salida- admitió muy apenada pensando que había sido descubierta.

-Supongo que no tengo mas remedio- dijo poniendo una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Eh?- la ojijade se quedó viéndolo estupefacta sin entender de que hablaba el rubio.

-Lo que quiero decir es que si no hay otra solución, pues… bienvenida seas a mi muy humilde pocilga- sonrió de oreja a oreja esperando que así al menos la situación fuera menos incomoda.

La razón de de su súbito cambio de actitud en realidad de hecho no era tan irracional, si mandaba a la ojijade con la rubia de busto exuberante muy posiblemente terminaría en ciudades intensivos. Aparentemente, en las muy contadas veces en las que no semi-asaltaba al rubio, Tsunade había tomado partido a favor de él en el tema de que si deberían tener una relación mas allá de ser un equipo o tener amistad, jurando y perjurando así que le daría de capones a la pelirrosa hasta que entrara en razón si la llegaba a ver sola y sin nadie interrumpiera su "conversación" maestra/alumna.

-Gracias Naruto- retribuyó sonriéndole- que bueno que aun sigue siendo tan inocente- pensó dando un suspiro mental, sin saber el verdadero por qué.

-No tienes por que darlas- respondió amablemente- pero déjame ayudarte con tu maleta.

-No hace falta yo puedo con ellas- objetó quitándolo estrepitosamente del camino.

-Insisto- dijo el rubio, una de las cosas que aprendió de Hinata es que siempre debía ser amable con las visitas, fueran incomodas o no.

-¡QUE NO SHANNARO!- masculló golpeándolo para mandarlo a volar al otro lado de la pequeña sala- ¿Qué hice?- corrió a auxiliar al ojiazul que estaba medio inconsciente- lo siento ¿estas bien?- preguntaba preocupada y arrepentida.

-Si pero, ¿por qué reaccionas así?- le replicó- solo quería ser un buen anfitrión- murmuró adolorido incorporándose para quedar sentado.

-Lo siento- se disculpó golpeándose en la cabeza y sacando la lengua- es que tengo cosas ahí que de verdad no quiero que veas… tú sabes, cosas de chica- aclaró algo avergonzada.

-Ya veo- cedió él- pero intenta no ser… tan bueno tu entiendes- agregó haciendo un puchero.

-¿POCO FEMENINA, MACHORRA?- gritó enojado….. quise decir enojada.

-En realidad iba a decir enojona pero…- hizo pausa cayendo en lo que había dicho la pelirrosa y dibujó una enorme sonrisa- creo que también eso- soltó para comenzar a reír a carcajeada limpia.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE!?- rugió totalmente furiosa y con la mano hecha puño.

-C-Cálmate Sakura es solo una broma- musito el rubio intentando razonar con ella mientras varias gotas se formaban en su cabeza.

-Está bien- la ojijade pareció calmarse- ¡pero que no se repita!- dijo remarcándoselo de todos modos mostrándole al ojiazul su puño.

-Es una promesa- dijo el rubio sonriendo y riendo nerviosamente con aun mas gotas en su nuca.

-Por cierto Naruto ¿ya desayunaste?- preguntó la pelo chicle con una sonrisa medio forzada, ya que aun le molestaba la broma de la que fue victima (amargada).

-Sí, comí un poco de ramen- respondió el rubio con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

-¿Solo eso?- profirió aparentando indignación- como tu nueva inquilina no puedo dejar que te alimentes tan mal Naruto, así que en manera de agradecimiento déjame hacerte el desayuno- dijo sonriéndole sinceramente.

-E-En serio no es necesario- arguyó un poco azul al recordar las espantosas y vomitivas píldoras que la pelirrosa una vez le hizo y casi lo mataban en lugar de su entrenamiento.

-Tonterías, voy a hacerte de comer así que tú tranquilo- dijo para luego dirigirse estufa que estaba en la misma sala del departamento del rubio.

Pasaron los minutos, el rubio no sabía que hacer, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, si escapaba y era encontrado por la ojijade sería su fin y si se quedaba también sería lo último que haría en su vida, lo único que le quedaba era rezar por que la comida fuera al menos comestible. Observaba como era preparada su sentencia de muerte por una joven que aparentemente estaba feliz por hacer de comer a "su" rubio, aunque, debido a su aparente felicidad, se distraía un poco y se descuidaba con lo que hacía, poniendo mas nervioso al ojiazul. Después de esos aterradores minutos que para Naruto que le fueron eternos, apareció un plato con unos huevos revueltos que tenían un aspecto de refritos con un poco de cátsup encima, junto con ellos un tazón de arroz por lo menos ahumado y un poco de jugo de naranja que era de un cartón que de casualidad tenía en su refrigerador y que el rubio le agradecía al cielo.

-Espero que te guste- dijo la pelo chicle al terminar de servir todo y sonriéndole aparentemente ignorando el mal aspecto de su comida.

-I-Itadakimasu- exclamó forzadamente- fue un gusto conocerme- pensó despidiéndose de si mismo.

Tomó los palillos y se preparó para dar el que posiblemente sería último bocado, cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que cuando los abriera estuviera reunido con el ero-sennin y sus padres… entonces se dio cuenta de algo, ¡la comida no lo había matado!, es más, no tenía tan mal sabor, el huevo solo estaba salado, probó el arroz y en efecto estaba ahumado, además de que estaba duro… pero era comestible, ¡por Dios ( y por las rastas de Bob Marley) era comestible!, no se estaba retorciendo en el suelo como epiléptico, no sabía si saltar de alegría o quebrarse y romper en llanto, y es que la situación no tenía precedentes, Madara Uchiha solo era el dueño el sharingan mas poderoso que jamás se haya visto, pero esto, ESTO podría matar a cualquiera sin importar que tan poderoso fuese, y él vivió para contarlo.

Nota del autor: creo que exageré ^_^u.

Después de la aterradora experiencia, la pelirosa y el rubio hablaban de cualquier tipo de tema, siendo el principal lo que habían hecho en esos años en que ya no se frecuentaban tanto. Sakura le había reiterado varias veces que lamentaba mucho que por su encaprichamiento con él hiciera que se distanciaran pero que de ahora en adelante solo sería su amiga, siendo esto obviamente una mentira ya que seguía enamorada o mejor dicho obsesionada, pero haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad y por el bien del plan que había trazado maliciosamente era mejor hacer que volviera a verla como nada mas que una amiga para luego lanzarse (casi literalmente) a sus brazos. Seguían con la conversación hasta que llego el medio día, la ojijade insistió también en hacer el almuerzo mientras el rubio la miraba con una cara de resignación, por suerte para él antes de que Sakura se dedicara a la cocina se escuchó un suave golpeteo en la puerta.

-Voy- dijo la pelirosa adelantándose al rubio- ¿Qué haces aquí?- reclamó con molestia al abrir y ver a esa persona.

-Lo mismo quisiera saber- respondió con su usual tono suave de voz pero aun así sonando desafiante.

-Pues fíjate que estoy viviendo con Naruto ahora Hinata-"chan"- dio un tono sarcástico a la última palabra poniendo una pose altiva y arrogante.

A la ojiperla en otras circunstancias se le hubiera venido el mundo encima pero ahora no, si su memoria no le fallaba el mismo Naruto le había dicho que ya no le gustaba Sakura así que era imposible que fueran novios o algo por el estilo… pero ¿y si habían hecho algo? no eso no era posible, si bien había sido mas comprensiva de lo que separaba con en el hecho de que el ojiazul ya hubiese tenido relaciones con otras mujeres, el simple hecho de pensar si quiera que la… mujer frente a ella le pusiera un dedo encima le revolvía el estomago.

- ¿Quién es Sakura?- preguntó una voz masculina que sacó de inmediato de su ensimismamiento a la ojiperla- eres tú Hinata-chan- exclamó sonriendo de oreja a oreja un rubio que se asomaba detrás de la pelirrosa.

-H-Hola N-Naruto-kun- saludó sonrojándose, el recuerdo de su sueño, por demás erótico, aun seguía vigente.

Estuvieron a punto de hacer una de sus típicas escenas de nomás nosotros dos existimos pero son sacados del trance por la pelirosa.

-Perdona mis modales Hinata, pasa- dijo haciendo un ademán un tanto forzado y una sonrisa apretada para que pasara.

-Ah- la ojiperla dio un ligero salto al salir del trance- ¡cierto!, creo que se vería raro si nos quedamos aquí, con permiso.

Hinata en ese momento agradecía su herencia Hyûga al ser capaz de actuar con total naturalidad y no dar señas de su inmensa satisfacción al entorpecer lo que sea que estuviera planeando… esa.

-Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada- dijo sentándose, en acto de inconsciente posesividad, justo a un lado y muy cerca de donde estaba Naruto, y por su puesto, en medio de él y la ojijade.

-Para nada- dijo el rubio aun con su enorme sonrisa- Sakura se va a quedar unos días en lo que arregla su situación con su casero

-Además así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, nos llevaremos bien y además volveremos a ser tan cercanos como siempre- comentó la pelirrosa insinuando un doble sentido en sus palabras.

-Solo espero que no tengan problemas con el acoso que sufre Naruto-kun, ya sabes lo mucho que le molesta que las persona se metan en su vida sin su permiso- respondió la ojiperla aun impasible pero aun así devolviendo la indirecta.

-Eso lo tengo muy en cuenta no te preocupes- respondió con una venita marcada en la frente y un marcado tic en la ceja, observando como la metida esa mantenía la misma expresión de damita que no rompe un plato, ¿de cuándo a la fecha la Hyûga podía ser tan segura de si misma?

Naruto las observaba nervioso, la ojiperla se le había acercado un poco mas y Sakura al parecer le molestó el comentario que hizo Hinata aunque para él sonó bastante casual, el ero-sennin y su ero-sensei habían sido muy claros en el sentido de que si terminaba en ese tipo de situación lo mejor era huir de la manera mas sutil posible ¡PERO ÉL ERA TODO MENOS SUTIL!, para su suerte, la tensión fue disuelta por el rugir de su estomago.

-Disculpen pero creo que es hora de almorzar- dijo el ojiazul, rascándose la nuca y sonriendo avergonzado.

-Tienes razón, con todo esto olvidé que te iba a hacer de comer- la pelirrosa se puso de pie.

-Si no les molesta yo puedo cocinar para los tres, claro, si estás de acuerdo N-Naruto-kun- dijo adelantándose a la pelirrosa- no me lo vas a quitar- pensó mirando desafiante a Sakura, no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

-Pero yo ya había prometido que como pago por su hospitalidad iba a cocinar- replicó la pelo chicle - es mío- pensó como leyendo el pensamiento de Hinata.

-Deja que Hinata-chan cocine Sakura- habló finalmente el rubio con la suficiente seriedad para dar a entender que él era el dueño del departamento- además su sazón es excelente- dicho eso su expresión cambio a su típica mueca zorruna.

-Está bien- farfulló haciendo un puchero la chica de ojos jade y sintiéndose derrotada.

- Te gané- pensó una pelinegra azulado sonriente y orgullosa de su victoria.

El almuerzo consistía en un típico plato japonés, ya servido, el rubio comía o mas bien devoraba todo haciendo una gala de expresiones que daban a entender que estaba encantado con la comida mientras la ojiperla lo veía con una expresión entre entretenida y feliz a un lado de él por ser la causa de tan graciosas expresiones, todo esto mientras la pelo chicle se moría de la envidia y lo celos.

-Hina-chan tu comida está deliciosa, se que siempre lo digo pero odiare al que se convierta en tu esposo- clamó luego de literalmente tragarse el último bocado.

-N-Na-Naruto-kun- le reclamó la ojiperla notoriamente ruborizada y jugando con sus dedos, siendo observados de cerca por una pelirrosa que estaba que echaba humo.

-Gracias por la comida- dijo secamente, levantándose llevando sus platos al fregadero y después saliendo del departamento.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- murmuró el rubio confundido con un trozo de comida cerca de la boca que le había robado a la ojiperla.

-Supongo que tengo algo que ver, tal vez deberías hablar con ella después de que me vaya- aconsejó la ojiperla, aunque sentía una enorme satisfacción, también se sentía algo culpable de haberle complicado las cosas a su rubio amigo.

-Será lo mejor…- Naruto suspiró mentalmente, solo esperaba que la pelirrosa no hiciera otra escena- ¿ya te vas?- preguntó cambiando de repente su seriedad por un infantil puchero.

-Por supuesto que no- sonrió divertida- solo te sugiero que hagas, puede que seas muy bueno en… eso- un color carmín se dibujó en sus mejillas- pero a veces eres… etto…

-¿A veces qué?- preguntó impaciente el rubio, la ojiperla aun buscaba que palabra decir en lugar de atolondrado.

-Eres un poco distraído- por fin dijo después de mucho pensárselo y riendo por lo bajo.

-Creo que tienes razón- admitió de nuevo con esa desvergonzada sonrisa zorruna.

Mejor cambiaron de tema, hablaban de cualquier cosa hasta llegar la noche, la pelirrosa llegó poco después siendo muy cortante todo el tiempo incluso se acostó antes con la excusa de que le dolía la cabeza entrando a un cuarto que el rubio usaba de almacén y que entre Hinata y él prepararon para que fuera mas acogedor. Poco después el rubio se despidió de la ojiperla, obviamente después de haberla encaminado a las puertas del complejo Hyûga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horas después, Naruto miraba meditabundo el techo, Hinata-chan y Sakura eran diametralmente opuestas una de la otra, una era tan tierna y dulce que hasta daba la apariencia de ser frágil, mientras que la otra… suspiró, no las compararía, de hacerlo sabía muy bien que terminaría decantándose por la ojiperla lo hiciera conscientemente o no, si quería que ambas fueran sus amigas no podía poner a una sobre la otra. Mejor dejó el tema de lado y vería que hacer cuando llegara el momento de tomar cartas en él asunto, ese era su estilo y hasta ahora nunca le había fallado. Satisfecho con resolución mejor se dispuso a dormir… solo esperaba que Sakura no hiciera de nuevo el desayuno.

Fin del capitulo 7.

* * *

><p>sinceramente no tengo mucho que decir de este capi, asi que ya sin mas nos leemos la que viene y si tienen tele... hay se ven ORALEEEEEEEEEEE<p> 


	9. Capítulo 8

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen... FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8 parte 1<p>

Al siguiente día Naruto decidió cortar por lo sano y prefirió disculparse con la pelirrosa aun a sabiendas que el no había hecho nada malo, Sakura a veces podía ser bastante cerrada, suspiró de nuevo esperando sinceramente que no hiciera alguna escena.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan- saludó esperando que volviendo a llamarla así al menos la ojijade fuese un poco mas accesible.

-Buenos días- respondió secamente la pelo chicle, el rubio se rascó la oreja con cierto fastidio, definitivamente sería un mal día.

-¿Estas molesta por algo Sakura-chan?- el rubio se sintió estúpido por preguntar algo como eso pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa para evitar el silencio incómodo.

-No, solo el que considero mi mejor amigo, mi casi hermano me ignora totalmente en cuanto tiene una oportunidad- respondió sarcásticamente la ojos jade.

-Golpe bajo- susurró el rubio sintiéndose algo culpable- no fue mi intención, como Hinata-chan viene seguido y como es raro que tenga algún otro invitado pues… supongo que no te puse la debida atención- admitió por fin- supongo que soy un mal anfitrión- soltó una leve risa nerviosa.

-Pues aun así estoy muy molesta contigo - dijo aun en su numerito de ofendida, al rubio no le gustó el comentario.

-Bien Sakura, esto ya empieza a acabar con mi poca paciencia- el semblante del rubio se tornó serio- estoy intentando hacer que las cosas sean llevaderas entre nosotros pero tú no lo estás haciendo fácil, así que de una vez te digo que no voy a seguir ese juego.

-…- la pelirrosa se quedó helada no creyó que el ojiazul dijese algo así, de hecho, esperaba que le rogara mas- lo siento- dijo ya sin encontrar otra cosa que decir-… supongo que estaba un poco… tú sabes- dijo intentando evitar el tema.

-Si no lo dices no lo sabré - dijo mirándola fijamente, ahora le tocaba a él hacer su numerito de ofendido.

-Estaba…- murmuró muy por lo bajo lo otro sintiéndose avergonzada de tener que admitirlo.

-¿Estabas?- alzó una ceja, sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando pero un escarmiento no le caería mal a la pelirrosa… además era divertido verla removerse incomoda como niña regañada.

-¡Estaba celosa, bien!- soltó por fin sintiendo que todo lo que había planeado se había ido al carajo.

-Solo por ser sincera te voy perdonar- dijo el rubio con su típica sonrisa, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Si lo pensaba con la cabeza fría, saltaba a la vista que Sakura no olvidaría lo que sea que sintiera por él solo así como así, ya una vez se lo había dicho el ero-sennin en sus momentos de seriedad, "el corazón de una mujer difícilmente olvida", solo debía ser paciente y con suerte todo lo demás se daría solo.

-¡NO SOY TU BUFÓN, SHANNARO!- el razonamiento del rubio se vio interrumpido por el grito de batalla de la Haruno y una súbita sensación de que era catapultado al piso por una abrumadora fuerza.

-¿No puedo bromear?- se quejó en el suelo para luego quedar inconsciente.

-Creo que me pasé- pensó la pelirrosa mirando al rubio con una gota en la cabeza.

Lo acomodó en el piso y buscó una compresa fría para evitar al menos que se le formara un chichón.

-Sakura-chan- balbuceó el rubio con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa. La pelirrosa parpadeó sorprendida y levemente sonrojada, ¿significaba eso que tendría una oportunidad?- Tú comida es horrible- el sonido de un cuervo se escuchó a las lejanías.

Lenta y tranquilamente la pelo chicle se dirigió a la ventana, la abrió, regresó con el rubio y lo tomó de la camiseta justo en el momento en que empezó a despertar.

-¿S-Sakura-chan que ocurre?- preguntó confundido cuando notó que ella lo estaba cargando.

-¡PUES SI MI COMIDA ES TAN HORRIBLE ENTONCES VETE A OTRO LADO!- gritó hecha una furia lanzándolo por la ventana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata caminaba por la calle del edificio donde estaba el departamento de Naruto, el mal sabor de boca que aun sentía por saber que Sakura estaba en el departamento aun persistió en la mañana, sabía que ella tramaba algo y eso era lo que la inquietaba, solo esperaba que no le pusiera algo raro en la comida del ojiazul.

Entonces algo cayó justo en frente de ella, levantado polvo y haciéndole dar un pequeño brinco del susto que se llevó al ir tan distraída por pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, notó un bulto en el suelo y se acercó por curiosidad, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que era ni más ni menos que el atolondrado rubio que le robaba el sueño, el cual estaba medio hundido en un cráter con su forma y boca abajo

- N-Naruto-kun- exclamó preocupada apresurando el paso para ayudarlo- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso?- le preguntó consternada, el rubio reaccionó al escuchar su voz y logró sacar la cabeza.

-Más o menos- respondió mientras se terminaba de salirse del cráter y se incorporaba con ayuda de la ojiperla- creo que dije algo fuera de lugar.

-¿Eh?- lo miró sin entender a que se refería.

-Nada, cosas mías- le dijo restándole importancia, sinceramente no quería preocuparla mas de lo que se veía-¿venías a verme?- preguntó mejor cambiando el tema.

-Y-Yo…- la pelinegra azulado se sonrojó violentamente al verse descubierta- etto…- balbuceaba nerviosa sin saber que decir.

-Te preguntabas si no he desayunado y que si quiero tú puedes hacérmelo- dijo divertido el rubio, generalmente esa era la excusa con la que se presentaba a su casa su querida amiga.

-Sí- admitió jugando con sus dedos, ¿de qué servía negar lo obvio?

-Sabes que por mi estaría encantado de que te convirtieras en mi chef personal- como si estuviera ensayado, el estomago del ojiazul rugió para darle la razón haciendo reír a la ojiperla- ¿lo ves?

-Creo que tendré domar a esa bestia- sonrió divertida comenzando a encaminarse al hogar del rubio.

-En realidad creo que sería mejor si vamos a Ichiraku- dijo el rubio un poco apenado haciendo que la Hyûga parara en seco.

¿Qué ocurrió?- la pelinegra azulado se mostró recelosa ni bien escuchó el comentario, todo el asunto le olía a cerezo.

-Luego te explico- dijo evitando el tema con voz algo seria, no estaba de humor para explicaciones.

-Pero…- la ojiperla intentó replicar pero él no se lo permitio.

-Pero nada- la tomó de la mano- ven me muero de hambre- y con esa sentencia se la llevó casi a rastras a su puesto favorito de ramen.

El rubio pudo sentir la entrecerrada mirada de la ojiperla en su nuca, suspiró una vez mas suponiendo que Hinata no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le dijera, a veces desearía no haberle pegado parte de sus malos hábitos, como lo era la terquedad.

-¿Si prometo decirte todo después de comer dejaras de estar molesta?- negoció volteando a verla.

La ojiperla simplemente le sonrió a su propia manera y ahora lo acompañó con su propio pie, contenta de haberse salido con la suya mientras que el ojiazul suspiraba por enésima vez en el día, sintiéndose ahora derrotado.

-Maldita ofrecida, ¿cómo es posible que siempre interfiera?- pensaba enfurecida una pelirrosa ignorando el hecho de que literalmente había plantado al rubio para que se encontrara con la ojiperla- pero esto no se va a quedar asi el va a ser mío pase lo que pase- pensaba determinada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bienvenidos- exclamó animada Ayame recibiendo a sus nuevos clientes- pero si eres tu Naruto-kun- entonces vio que estaba junto a otra persona- y vienes con Hinata-chan que sorpresa- ironizó mirando de manera cómplice a la pareja.

-Podría decirse que le caí de repente- dijo ignorando la mirada de la castaña para luego tomarse de la nuca despreocupadamente.

-Bueno, ¿y qué van a ordenar?- preguntó cuando sus nuevos clientes tomaron asiento.

Luego de haberlo pensado a conciencia, y valla que lo hizo, decidió que lo mejor era mantenerse al margen con respecto de ser la posible pareja del rubio atolondrado y quedarse con la relación en la que ella era un tipo de hermana mayor, eso y que cierto ninja peliplata con su bandana ninja cubriendo su ojo izquierdo había mostrado cierto interés en ella.

-Voy a pedir lo de siempre ttebayo- exclamó emocionado el rubio.

-Un ramen vegetariano por favor- dijo tímidamente la ojiperla ya que se sentía un tanto incomoda al estar enfrente de una de las amantes de su rubio amigo.

Aunque también había algo mas, era extraño, era como si se sintiera ligeramente vacía, pero no era como cuando sentía tristeza, mas bien una sensación de enojo… algo parecido a… ¿celos? Se le formo una pequeña sonrisa irónica ¿en serio estaba celosa?, era gracioso en cierta forma que lo estuviese, además de que ahora le encontraba mas sentido a su resistencia inicial de tener que ir a Ichiraku, incluso sugirió, varias veces, ir a otra parte, pero su rubio amigo amenazó, de la manera mas infantil y empecinada posible por supuesto, que si no iban a su puesto favorito de ramen no diría nada. Simplemente no quería tener que confrontar a una de ellas, a una de las que intimaron con él mucho mas allá de lo que incluso su mente le permitía, por momentos hasta llegó pensar que se sentiría menos que Ayame, pero sentir celos era lo último que esperaba, se sentía como una niña que tuvo que compartir su juguete aunque no quería… gracioso realmente era gracioso.

La ojiperla ya había terminado mientras el rubio devoraba su cuarto plato y el viejo preparaba mas, este ahora era observado por una enternecida pelinegra azulado debido a la cara zorruna que tenía mientras comía felizmente su platillo favorito, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por la castaña.

-¿Se ve bastante lindo así verdad?- susurró la castaña al oído de la ojiperla, ni bien vio la escena, su mente rápidamente había maquinado un pequeño plan para hacer mas cercano a ese par de tortolos atolondrados.

-Sí- respondió la ojiperla casi ausente, inmediatamente se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que a que y aquien se lo dijo- A-A-Ayame-san- musitó avergonzada, rogando internamente que el ojiazul no hubiera escuchado, por suerte para ella eso se confirmó cuando él clamó un chillón "quiero otro viejo".

-No lo pude evitar- le sonrió la castaña divertida, sin embargo su semblante cambio a uno mas serio- lo mas seguro es que ya debes de saber lo que paso entre Naruto y yo- la ojiperla asintió con el rostro ligeramente caído- no te preocupes no pasara de nuevo, además hacen bonita pareja ustedes dos, no me gustaría verlos separados por mi culpa.

-¡A-Ayame-san!- musitó de nuevo con el rojo atravesando ahora todo su fino rostro, la ojinegra solo se limitó a reír por lo bajo.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan?- preguntó el rubio volcando toda su atención a su acompañante justo después de terminar su quinto y último plato.

-N-Nada- respondió nerviosa la ojiperla, removiéndose incómoda en su puesto.

El rubio entonces notó la mirada divertida de la castaña, dirigiéndole así una mirada ceñuda, esta lo notó y simplemente se limitó a levantar los hombros fingiendo demencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de ese insólito almuerzo, o al menos lo fue para Hinata, esta y Naruto caminaban tranquilamente cada uno con un helado que habían comprado de un puesto por petición de la ojiperla, esta ves solo pidió un cono sencillo de vainilla ante la mirada divertida del rubio mientras él también tenía un cono sencillo pero de chocolate.

-Naruto-kun- dijo la Hyûga llamando la atención de este.

-¿Sí?- respondió algo ausente disfrutando de su helado.

-Etto… ¿recuerdas el trato que hicimos?- tanteó curiosa de saber si su amigo recordaba lo que había pactado antes de ir a Ichiraku.

-Ah eso- dijo ahora incomodado el ojiazul- es medio gracioso- rió con cierto nerviosismo a la vez que una gota le escurría por la nuca al recordar como había terminado a los pies de la pelinegra azulado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya veo- fue lo único que la ojiperla musitó cuando Naruto terminó su relato- de alguna forma siento que causé todo eso- pensó al recordar su "brillante" sugerencia de ayer.

-Y valla que si fue tu culpa- dijo él frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, la verdad no lo creía así, se lo adjudicaba más bien a una seguidilla de casualidades y al pobre sentido del humor de la pelirrosa.

-L-Lo siento- musitó apenada de haberle causado tantos problemas y bajando el rostro, el rubio sonrió, Hinata podía ser tan predecible a veces.

-Vamos, como si realmente te pudiera echar la culpa de algo- dijo él sacando a la Hyûga del ensimismamiento en el que comenzaba a entrar, esta le hizo un ligero puchero al darse cuenta de que le habían tomado el pelo.

-Puedes ser muy cruel a veces, ¿sabías eso?- le reclamó intentando sonar lo mas molesta que pudo.

-Es lo que me gusta de ti Hinata-chan- dijo el rubio sonriente, la ojiperla se sonrojó violentamente de nuevo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, todo porque había escuchado su nombre y gustar en la misma frase- por mas que te enojes tú voz siempre sonará dulce y linda- todo el embelesamiento se había ido al carajo.

-E-Eso es muy c-cínico N-Naruto-kun- le reclamó aun sonrojada por el cumplido indirecto de que su voz era linda.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el deteniendo sus pasos y mirándola- hablaba en serio cuando dije eso- Hinata ahora se mostró confusa- mientras otras chillan, gritan e incluso me golpean, contigo es diferente solo tengo que explicarme mejor, sin nerviosismos, sin presiones y por supuesto sin golpes, y todo eso es por tu voz.

-P-Pero…- intentó replicar, aunque el argumento de su rubio amigo tenía sentido, a ella siempre le había molestado de cierta manera su timbre mesurado.

-Se que ya me has dicho antes que no te gusta como hablas, pero créeme - sonrió- incluso a mi me gustaría tener la versión masculina.

-¿De veras?- preguntó no muy convencida.

-Por supuesto ttebayo- prorrumpió él emocionado- tienes una forma de hablar que…- se rascó la patilla apenado- no se como explicarlo ttebayo, es relajante escucharte… como si fueras la única que pudiera calmarme, argh no se como decirlo ttebayo- se pasó la mano por el cabello algo frustrado.

-G-Gracias- mustió la ojiperla terriblemente sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos- s-si t-tú di-dices que mi voz e-es b-bonita t-te c-creeré- dijo sonriendo ligeramente entre medio de su rutina de timidez.

-No tienes que agradecerlo ttebayo, es la verdad ttebayo- el rubio largó una exhalación al notar que su famosa muletilla se salía de su control- creo que me emocioné…ttebayo- volvió a soltar aire esperando que así se calmara.

-Creí que ya lo tenías controlado "ttebayo"- dijo la ojiperla burlándose de su amigo ojiazul al tiempo que olvidaba rápidamente su timidez.

-¡No te rías!...- le recriminó genianamente ofuscado y casi mordiéndose la lengua para no escupir otra muletilla- sabes lo difícil que fue para mi dejar decirlo.

-¿Dejar de decir qué?- preguntó fingiendo inocencia esperando que él cayera en su trampa.

-Dejar de decir ttebayo, ttebayo- respondió rápidamente sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo hasta que fue muy tarde- y luego dices que yo soy el cruel- masculló viendo como ella reía melodiosamente.

-S-Supongo que algo tuve que aprender de ti- dijo después de terminar de reír, ahora a la Hyûga le tocó morderse la lengua, arremedar al ojiazul con otro "ttebayo" había sido terriblemente tentador, pero lo veía tan frustrado que mejor decidió no hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto se dirigía ahora a su casa, haber pasado el día con Hinata le había ayudado a relajar tensiones, como desearía poder encontrar a una novia como ella… se sintió estúpido y una pequeña voz dentro de su inconsciente le había gritado idiota, buscar a alguien con la personalidad de la ojiperla sonaba por demás ridículo, sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta el hecho de que implícitamente le estaría diciendo fea, y eso seria una falacia tan impensable que merecía que le cortaran la lengua a quien lo dijera.

Como si fuera algún tipo de molesto tic, suspiró una vez mas, de nuevo le asaltaba la idea de que tener una relación mucho mas seria con ella no estaría para nada mal y de nuevo las dudas le hacían cambiar de parecer. Aquella tan rebuscada además de gastada frase se repitió casi por automático en su mente, "Hinata-chan y yo somos solo amigos", eso lo sabía pero de nuevo ¿se conformaba solo con eso?, eventualmente algún día entraría un hombre a la vida de la ojiperla, ya fuera por decisión de ella o por el peso de tener que llevar el apellido del honorable clan Hyûga, solo pensar en ello le generaba un vacio en el pecho, sabía perfectamente que ni bien sucediera eso su amistad quedaría en segundo plano, tal vez esa era la razón por la que tan celosamente evitaba que cualquier pobre ingrato se le acercara, no quería que nadie se la quitara.

Se sintió mal consigo mismo ahora, se estaba comportando de una manera por demás egoísta, Hinata tenía todo el derecho de hacer su propia vida, buscar su felicidad, y él no tenía absolutamente ningún derecho de meterse. Como era su costumbre, dejó el tema de lado, terminaría con tremendo dolor de cabeza y para peor del caso, sin respuestas, desde el asalto de Tsunade, su amistad con Hinata había cambiado ó por lo menos ya no la podía ver igual, siempre después haber tenido sexo, esa sensación de culpa surgía cada vez con mas insistencia y era mas duradera, siempre relacionándose con el amargo sentimiento de traición hacía ella, aun sin importar que no fueran una pareja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto abrió la puerta de su departamento, estaba oscuro, tal vez Sakura se había ido a comprar víveres o de farra por algún bar, según lo que una vez escuchó por parte de la estrafalaria rubia de ojos celestes mejor conocida en el bajo mundo como Ino Yamanaka, la pelirrosa gustaba al igual que su maestra beber sake.

Se adentró más a su hogar, cuando retomó el tema de Sakura había sugerido si debía disculparse con ella, Hinata por su parte había sido bastante insistente en el hecho de que no lo hiciera, si no siempre sería lo mismo y por cada mínimo roce él terminaría clavado en piso de nuevo.

-Ya regrese- exclamó neutralmente para confirmar si estaba solo o no, sin recibir respuesta- ¿Sakura-chan?- por alguna razón sentía que ella estaba presente a pesar de no percibir nada con sus sentidos.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras- dijo con voz de ultratumba la chica de ojos jade mientras le hablaba por detrás.

Un grito de desgarrador terror se escuchó en Konoha esa noche.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA CASI ME INFARTO!- gritó con gran enfado el rubio al enfrentar a la pelirrosa.

-Te lo mereces por dejarme aquí sola- respondió haciendo después un desprecio.

-¿No fue tu idea que me fuera a otro lado?- respondió suspicazmente.

-Yo…- bajó la mirada

-Bien- masculló al verla dudar- antes que nada, quiero que sepas que tu comida no es horrible- esperó alguna protesta, al no recibirla siguió- pero también escucha esto porque solo lo diré una vez… aprende a relájate Sakura, si no creo que será mejor que busques otro lugar- sentenció el rubio.

.Y-Yo… yo lo siento mucho no volverá a pasar- respondió con algunas lagrimas.

-Eso espero- dio un suspiro- creo que será mejor que me duerma, buenas noches Sakura-chan- dijo con su típica sonrisa.

-Buenas noches- respondió un poco apenada y derrotada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado dos semanas y todo se ha vuelto una especie de rutina dentro del apartamento del rubio, Sakura hacía el desayuno, que por cierto cada vez iba mejorando un poco más, y además se había vuelto más jovial y relajada al menos en apariencia. Después a la hora del almuerzo llegaba Hinata que "casualmente" visitaba al rubio casi a diario, incluso un par de ocasiones fue mas bien un día de campo ya que el rubio entrenaba y aunque él les dijera que no tenían que molestarse en acompañarlo, ellas insistían en que tenían que evitar que las fans lo atacaran, saliendo curiosamente de una posada.

-En serio que son como el agua y el aceite y pensar que por algo tan simple tuvieron una reacción tan diferente- pensaba el rubio sumido en sus pensamientos sobre su inquilina y su mejor amiga.

Flash back

Con Hinata

La tarde anterior, estaban el ojiazul y la ojiperla caminando de la tienda con unos víveres para el departamento del uzumaki.

-Naruto-kun… etto… me preguntaba q-que vas a hacer mañana… etto quería hablar de a-algo c-contigo - cuestionaba nerviosamente la ojiperla al rubio, desde su resolución de por fin declararse a su rubio amigo no había hecho gran avance- espero poder decírselo- pensó esperanzada.

-Que bueno que lo preguntaras Hinata-chan- el rubio pareció pasar por alto el nerviosismo de la ojiperla- verás tengo algunas cosas que hacer, nada importante y…- pero antes de terminar fue interrumpido por la Hyûga.

-Quisieras que yo te acompañara- le sonrió tímidamente, de verdad quería tener esa plática con él, ya se había hecho a la idea de las consecuencias que acarrearía eso pero estaba mas que dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

-En realidad, es lo contrario- rió nervioso, y se rascó la mejilla algo incomodado.

-No te entiendo- dijo confundida algo no le cuadraba en todo eso.

-No es que me moleste que tu Sakura-chan anden conmigo pero…como te lo digo, quisiera pasar un poco de tiempo a solas tú sabes, dedicar algo de tiempo a mi mismo- le intentaba explicar pero no si estaba teniendo el suficiente tacto para no ofenderla.

-Así que soy una molestia- musitó con la cabeza baja la ojiperla ocultando su mirada con el flequillo.

-Hina-chan no es eso- casi gritó alarmado- es solo que de veras necesito un tiempo a solas por favor no lo tomes a mal no fue mi intención herirte- dijo el rubio poniéndose enfrente de ella.

Estaba muerto de la preocupación al ver que había hecho entristecer a una de las personas más importantes en su vida, pero su expresión cambio rápidamente al ver la de la ojiperla que apretaba los labios para no reírse.

-Muy graciosa- masculló molesto al ver como ella sonreía divertida.

-L-Lo siento, pero te veías demasiado tenso-sonrió dulcemente- no necesitas pedirme permiso- dijo entre risas- además te ves tan lindo cuando te ves asi de preocupado- dijo creyendo que lo había pensado, enrojeciendo de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta- N-Na-Naruto-kun y-yo etto…- balbuceaba mientras no atinaba a hacer nada salvo juntar sus dedos y mirar al piso.

-Tú… también te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas- le sonrió al momento en que ella levanto su mirada haciendo que ambas se cruzaran y se quedaran fijas.

La ojiperla sentía que se podía ahogar en ese par de ojos azules, pero no era lo único que le gustaba, le encantaban esos cabellos amarillos y alborotados, esa piel de bronce y la cereza del pastel eran esas marcas que se asemejaban a unos bigotes que le daban ese toque tierno al joven rubio ojiazul.

-No te quedes mirándolo, díselo- pensaba la ojiperla pero pensarlo era mucho más fácil que decirlo.

Por otra parte el rubio no se quedaba atrás, quedo totalmente embelesado, no entendía el por que, tal vez era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera, esos ojos opalinos con un brillo que le eran desconocidos, su cabello oscuro azulado y liso que caía en cascada hasta su cintura, su piel de blanca porcelana y por último pero no menos importante ese rubor que la hacia ver tan inocente y frágil, pero hubo una cosa que llamó mas la atención y eran esos labios rosas que estaban entreabiertos y que le hacían una extraña invitación, sentía la enorme necesidad de posar los suyos en los de ella… ¿Qué demonios? Hinata era su amiga si hacia eso que iba a pensar, pero sin importar lo que pensara aun seguia esa sensación y no lo podía evitar, ¿sería lujuria o algo más?, maldición, ¿que le estaba pasando?

Siguieron pasando los segundos que hacían que el ambiente se volviera mas tenso, ambos se debatían si realmente lo debían hacer pero antes de que alguno se atreviera a hacer nada, algo pasó de repente.

-Aho, aho, aho, aho- se escucho en el cielo el graznido de un cuervo.

No del autor: si mal no recuerdo aho significa tonto(a).

En ese mismo instante ambos voltearon al cielo, vieron el cuervo, voltearon de nuevo para verse con cara de sorprendidos y simplemente explotaron de la risa, hace un momento estaban que no hallaban que hacer y ahora luchaban por no tirarse al piso. Una vez recuperados y liberada la tensión siguieron su curso.

-Entonces… ¿no te molesta que te deje plantada?- repitió de nuevo el rubio para asegurarse.

-Por supuesto que no, no te preocupes nos veremos otro día- le sonrió comprensiva.

-Ah… sí…claro- exclamó mientras rápidamente volteaba a otra parte, antes de volver a quedar hipnotizado- maldición otra vez- masculló molesto regañándose a si mismo.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó la ojiperla.

-N-No nada, no fue nada- respondió nervioso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con Sakura

Esa misma noche, una vez que Hinata se fue, encaminada por el rubio claro está, estaban solos la pelirrosa y el ojiazul.

-Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio para llamar su atención.

-¿Necesitas algo?- respondió la mencionada sin voltear, ya que estaba lavando los trastos.

-Verás, mañana tengo algunas cosas que hacer y…- fue interrumpido

-Quisieras que te acompañe- volteó sonriéndole.

-En realidad… te iba a decir que quiero ir solo- dijo algo nervioso rascándose la nuca y con una fuerte sensación de deja vu.

-¿Y por que no puedo acompañarte?- insistió con un aire de molestia.

-No necesitas ponerte así, son algunas cosas sin importancia, no creo que sea necesario que tengas que acompañarme- dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Pero yo sí quiero- volvió a insistir- no importa que sean cosas sin importancia.

-Sakura-chan te estoy pidiendo este favor solamente- dijo intentando razonar con ella.

-Entonces te molesta mi compañía- musito tristemente.

-No es eso ya te lo dije- repitió empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Entonces ¿por qué no?- siguió insistiendo.

-Es simple, solo quiero estar a solas, simplemente eso ¿entiendes?- masculló a punto de llegar al limite de su paciencia.

-¿Vas a estar con ella verdad?, tú siempre me ignoras, ¡siempre es Hinata!- empezó a elevar la voz a la vez que sus irracionales celos crecían.

-Ya es suficiente- sentenció ya fueras de sus casillas- a todo esto solo intentaba darte aviso de que no voy a pasar el día aquí y para tu información le dije lo mismo a Hinata-chan y lo tomo de mucho mejor manera que tú, ya madura Sakura y deja de ser tan egoísta- y con esto se dirigió a su cuarto tomo algunas cosas y las dejo en el sofá- creo que dormiré en otra parte ya que aquí esta un niña extremadamente inmadura- y con esto salió quien sabe a donde cerrando de un portazo cuando se fue.

-Naruto-kun… lo siento- musitó mientras empezaba a llorar.

Nota del autor: ah la humanidad.

El rubio al salir estaba que echaba humo en realidad no supo porque demonios se llevo sabanas y almohadas así que regreso al departamento, abrió la puerta y la encontró sollozando, por un momento sintió flaquear pero estaba demasiado molesto, pasó de largo, dejó las cosas, tomó un poco de dinero y sin mas se fue dejando un portazo, no sin antes notificar que no quería verla en la mañana.

Fin del flash back

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Esto es problemático- se quejó para dar un hondo suspiro.

-No copies mi frase- se escuchó una voz a su espalda repentinamente, el rubio dio un brinco de su lugar.

-No me asustes Shikamaru- masculló el rubio mientras se sostenía el pecho.

-Problemático- dijo en un tono de fastidio el pelinegro.

-Como sea, ¿qué haces por aquí?- dijo para cambiar el tema.

-Voy Kurenai, me pidió que cuidara a su a mi ahijado y aunque sea problemático me da gusto cuidarlo- dijo lo mas cansino como le fue humanamente posible

-Ya veo- dijo con cierta melancolía, no lo podía evitar esos temas siempre lo ponían así.

-Lo siento Naruto no fue mi intención- se disculpó el Nara al ver la cara del rubio.

-No te preocupes- su expresión cambio rápidamente- tal vez solo estoy mas emocional de lo normal- sonrió en su forma característica.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo el pelinegro mejor obviando el tema- por cierto, ¿qué haces saliendo de una posada?, ¿no me digas que ya hiciste otra conquista?- al Nara le parecía extremadamente problemático meterse en la vida sexual de los demás pero para ese caso no pudo evitar

¡No!- se apuró a negar el rubio- maldición, un simple rumor y todo mundo cree que soy un degenerado- masculló cruzándose de brazos

-¿Entonces?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Naruto soltó un suspiró, lo mejor sería decir la verdad.

-Debo decir que eso es demasiado problemático- dijo el pelinegro imitando al ojiazul y suspirando también- las mujeres son problemáticas- se quejó, Naruto sonrió, amén a eso.

Entonces una idea le llegó de repente, había olvidado completamente ese aspecto con relación al problemático del Nara.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras miraba con suspicacia al pelinegro.

-¿De qué estas hablando?- el cabeza de piña de repente se sintió acorralado e intentó fingir demencia.

-Como si no supieras- contraatacó el ojiazul- me sorprende hagas todo eso solo para...- el pelinegro se le adelantó

-Eres demasiado problemático- respondió Shikamaru buscando una ruta de escape.

-No tanto como tu relación con Temari ¿o si?- puso una sonrisa picara al ver la reacción del Nara.

-E-Eso no es tu incumbencia- reclamó en un intento de no verse exhibido mientras volteaba hacia otra parte para que no viera su sonrojo.

-Oh vamos Shikamaru, todos sabemos que en la mas mínima oportunidad vas Suna de "misión"- dicho esto se pone a un lado de el dándole pequeños codazos en las costillas.

-¿A sí? Y tu que me dices de tu relación con…- pero fue interrumpido por otra persona que llegaba con ellos dos.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun- dijo alegremente la chica de ojos perlados- hola Shikamaru-san- volteó con el mencionado para saludarlo.

-Hola Hinata-chan- la saludó el rubio con una amplia sonrisa, olvidando.

-Buenos días Hinata- correspondió el saludo, mejor molestaría al ojiazul con ese tema en otra ocacion.

-Etto…N-Naruto-kun… ¿H-Hay alguna razón por la que saliste de esa posada?- preguntó curiosa y un poco recelosa, no le gustaba mucho la idea de tener que lidiar con otra mas, aunque no por eso el tema era menos vergonzoso.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?- la pelinegro azulado asintió- bien… digamos que Sakura no lo tomo muy bien y creí que lo mejor era no estar cerca de ella y bueno… heme aquí- explicó alzándose de brazos.

Y a todo esto, ¿Por qué no la corriste?- preguntó el ojinegro.

Creo que no lo pensé en el momento, lo único quería en ese momento era no tenerla cerca ni tener mas discusiones- dijo el rubio ásperamente, la ojiperla lo tocó del brazo y le regaló un sonrisa conciliadora, Naruto le correspondió con una ligera sonrisa

-Creo que hago mal tercio- pensó el pelinegro- mejor me voy, Kurenai me espera y es problemático hacerla esperar- masculló cansinamente el joven piña.

-Espera- Hinata lo alcanzó- yo también voy con ella si quieres podemos ir juntos- mencionó después.

-Está bien- aceptó alzándose de hombros- aunque es un poco problemático, nos vemos luego Naruto- se despidió el Nara.

-Adiós N-Naruto-kun- se decidió con su tierna sonrisa adornando su cara.

-Sí, nos vemos- respondió con cierto aire de molestia el rubio para luego irse.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó preocupada la Hyûga.

-No lo tomes a mal, antes de que tu llegaras me dijo que anda un poco emocional, tal vez por lo de Sakura, ya se le pasará- comentó para tranquilizar a la pelinegro azulado.

-Espero que esté bien- volteó donde el rubio se había ido.

-Y me dice que mi relación con Temari es problemática, ni siquiera son pareja y está celoso- pensó el pelinegro entre divertido y fastidiado por la actitud del rubio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto estaba algo fastidiado, ese día lo iba a dedicar para meditar un poco, cosa necesaria si quería poder mejorar su control del modo sennin, pero con todo lo de anoche estaba demasiado ofuscado como para concentrarse en algo de ese nivel, de hecho, si lo pensaba un poco desde un tiempo a la fecha no iba de misión, tal vez salir un tiempo fuera de la aldea le ayudaría a aclarar su mente, así que ni lento ni perezoso se dirigió donde la torre Hokage, la emoción de tener una misión aunque fuera de nivel bajo le estaba mejorando el día.

Fin del capítulo 8.

* * *

><p>Una rapida expliacion para los lectores, despues de pensarmelo un poco, decidi que lo mejor sería pegar los capítulos de otra manera terminaría con un chorizo tremedo en la lista y ademas se sentirian algo engañados al pensar que publiqué dos y solo es el mismo en dos partes -_-, esto no aplicara en los que sean excesivamente largos porque los hay, si mal no recuerdo a partir del cap 10 cada parte tiene al menos 4,000 palabras y en otros espciales duplica por lo menos esa cantidad, pero bueno ya se daran cuenta cuando los lean, ya sin mas nos leemos la que viene y si tienen tele... hay se ven ORALEEEEEEEEEEE<p> 


	10. Capítulo 9

disclairmer: Mi amo y señor Kishimoto se ha apidado de mi alma y me ha permitido escribir esto usando sus personajes.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9<p>

-Kakashi-sensei- exclamó un rubio al entrar, como siempre, sin avisar a la oficina del Hokage.

-Naruto, me asustaste- reclamó el peliplata mientras guardaba rápidamente algo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

-Lo conozco de hace casi diez años, no necesita guardar los libros de ero-sennin- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, de veras que el ojinegro nunca cambiaría ese hábito.

-Creo que me atrapaste- dijo nerviosamente con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa a través de su mascara, cosa que siempre había intrigado al rubio.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- comentó repentinamente.

-Ya lo hiciste pero adelante- respondió sarcásticamente, el ojiazul decidió ignorar eso.

-Si se supone que ahora es el Hokage ¿cómo hizo para conservar su mascara?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Dicen que es de idiotas contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta pero, ¿te has preguntado por qué mi rostro no está en el monte de los Hokage?- susurró para darle a entender que lo que iba a decir era secreto.

-En realidad bastante- contestó mientras se adentraba más en el despacho y se acercaba su antiguo sensei.

-Bien, lo que pasa es que no soy el Hokage- se burló un poco de la situación tan extraña en la que estaba

-¡¿QUE USTED NO ES QUÉ!?- gritó prácticamente en su oreja haciendo que se fuera de lado con todo y la silla.

-Creo que me reventaste el tímpano- se quejó mientras se sostenía su oreja adolorida.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo? Esto es serio- remarcó con enojo, tal vez no fuera la persona más centrada del mundo pero aun así estaba más que consciente de lo grave de la situación.

-Tranquilo Naruto, es muy simple en realidad- dijo mientras se incorporaba.

-¿Cómo puede ser simple?- masculló controlando un poco sus impulsos sin embargo aun con la misma actitud.

-Bien déjame explicarte- dijo con una voz tranquila

Flash back

Estaban en la reunión los dos consejeros de Konoha, todos los líderes de los clanes, los jounin más importantes y Kakashi parado en medio.

-Como sabes Kakashi, estamos aquí ya que Tsunade-sama aun no despierta de su coma y Danzo murió, así que iré al grano, queremos que tú seas el Hokage- dijo el viejo Homura.

-Respetuosamente, me niego- se limitó a decir el ninja copia.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a rechazar un puesto tan importante?! el puesto de Hokage es algo por lo que muchos matarían por tenerlo, eres un insolente- reclamó con furia impregnada en la voz Koharu.

-Mas que insolente, estoy siendo realista- dijo relajado el peliplata.

-No te entiendo Kakashi- dijo en un tono de interés Shikaku el padre de Shikamaru.

-Hay alguien que es más apto para el puesto de Hokage- expresó con más seriedad.

-¿Y quién puede ser?- preguntó ahora Hiashi con parsimonia.

-Naruto Uzumaki- sentenció finalmente, inmediatamente los murmullos se dejaron escuchar en la sala.

-Debes estar bromeando ¿cierto?- mascullo Koharu.

-En lo mas mínimo- respondió con el mismo tono de voz impasible.

-¿No crees que Naruto es un poco joven para el cargo?- razonó Shikaku.

-Ya se lo que van a decir- respondió.

-Es solo un gennin- dijo Homura para nada contento con la idea.

-Lo se- respondió el peliplata sin mas.

-No tiene experiencia como líder- refunfuño Koharu.

-Lo se- volvió a decir.

-Y lamentablemente es un objetivo de Madara por ser un jinchuuriki- reprochó Hiashi.

-Créeme Hiashi es lo que tengo mas presente- respondió el ninja copia.

-¿Entonces por qué el?- pregunto Inoichi Yamanaka.

-A pesar de ser tan joven es mas fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros, eso sin contar que tiene al Kyubi sellado en él, es cierto que es un gennin pero eso es solo un título y no representa sus habilidades, tal vez no tenga experiencia pero tiene algo que es totalmente necesario para se un buen líder… todos los que lo conocen confían en el y puedo apostar que muchos aquí lo respetan incluyéndome- hizo un pausa- y si eso no es suficiente, es amigo personal del Kazekage además de que todo Suna tiene una deuda de gratitud con el- concluyó.

-Si bien lo que dices es cierto y eso en cualquier otra situación hubiera sido mas que suficiente para nombrarlo Hokage, no podemos hacer eso, no por eso deja de ser un objetivo de Madara sería demasiado riesgoso para él y para todos, lo que necesitamos es un líder que nos guíe no a uno que tengamos que proteger- explicó Shikaku.

-Tienes razón- se rindió ante ese alegato.

-Entonces ¿aceptarás?- insistió Koharu.

-No- dijo inflexible- pero tengo una idea que a todos les agradará.

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto el Hyûga interesado.

-Que yo me encargue la aldea hasta que Naruto este listo- dijo finalmente.

-Básicamente eso es aceptar tu nombramiento de Hokage- razonó en Nara.

-En realidad no- dijo comenzando a confundir a todos.

-Explícate- pidió el Yamanaka.

-Debido a la reconstrucción no hay tiempo de hacer un acto para hacer oficial el nombramiento, así que lo único que se dirá es que yo estaré a cargo y todos lo relacionarán con que yo soy el nuevo Hokage… técnicamente no le mentiremos a nadie- les explicó.

El silencio reinó, ¿qué demonios era lo que pensaba el ojinegro?

-Es una locura- clamó Homura.

-Una locura que puede funcionar- interpuso Shikaku, con todos teniendo la mente en otra cosa nadie se pondría a pensar ese detalle.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- pronunció Hiashi, dejando a más de uno sorprendido de que apoyara tan disparatada idea.

-Bien sometámoslo a votación, el que este de acuerdo con la idea de Kakashi y que él sea el líder interino levante la mano- dijo Inoichi, segundos después él y prácticamente todos lo jounin presentes levantaron la mano dando su aprobación, excepto los consejeros.

-Bien parece que todos están de acuerdo- sonrió con cierto cinismo el peliplata detrás de su mascara. Al siguiente día se dio la noticia, y para sorpresa de muchos como el ninja copia predijo, todos dieron por sentado que él era el nuevo Hokage.

Fin del flash back

-Y esa es la verdad- comentó para terminar el supuesto Hokage.

-¿En realidad hizo todo eso por mí?- se conmovió el ojiazul por como lo defendió su maestro… aunque no podía creer que toda la aldea hubiese caído con algo tan simple.

-Por supuesto- le sonrió- si era nombrado Hokage pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que tu pudieras tomar mi lugar- comentó- además es un martirio revisar papeles y más papeles- pensó para si mismo.

-Gracias sensei- sonrió cálidamente.

-De nada- sonrió también a través de su mascara.

-Por cierto Naruto, escuché que Sakura está viviendo contigo, creí que te gustaba Hinata- comentó.

-Hinata-chan y yo solo somos amigos- masculló molesto y giro su cara para ocultar su sonrojo y nerviosismo… ¿Por qué demonios estaba así si solo eran amigos?

-Sí, claro- entrecerró su ojo visible mirándolo acusadoramente- ¿y qué hay de Sakura?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Sakura- suspiró con cierta frustración- se está volviendo un dolor de cabeza, la dejé quedarse conmigo porque no pudo pagar la renta de su apartamento pero creo que fue un error, me había casi jurado que ya no quería nada mas que mi amistad… creo que no es así- dijo fastidiado por tanto melodrama.

-Ya veo- hizo una pausa- en fin ¿qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó ahora cambiar el tema.

-Quisiera ver si tiene alguna misión disponible "Hokage-sama"- se burló mientras hacía el ademán de las comillas con sus dedos.

-Muy gracioso Naruto- masculló el peliplata- pero no, solo tengo misiones de rango C y D, nada que esté al nivel del el ninja hiperactivo numero uno y cabeza hueca- dijo con su ya típico tono cínico.

-Eso no es divertido- se quejó.

-Tú comenzaste- replicó.

-Está bien, me rindo- se resignó el rubio- pero ya en serio ¿nada bueno?, me conformo con una de nivel C que sea de escolta.

-Lo siento, nada- chasqueó los dedos de repente- espera… tal vez sí tenga algo para ti después de todo.

-En serio y ¿qué es?- preguntó emocionado e impaciente.

-¿Estas relacionado con la cumbre de las naciones ninja?- comentó expectante.

-No mucho, solo sé que es un evento diplomático en el que asisten los 5 Kage y todos los líderes de las demás aldeas.

-Eso será suficiente ¿te gustaría ser el delegado de Konoha?- se levantó de su asiento.

-No lo se- respondió con pose pensativa- sé que es muy importante, pero no soy precisamente el tipo de persona que actúa bajo un protocolo- se rascó la nuca mientras soltaba una ancha y desvergonzada sonrisa.

-Tienes razón y para eso tienes a dos personas que te ayuden con eso, además, toma esto como la oportunidad de ir tomando experiencia como el próximo Hokage- comentó con la esperanza de convencerlo al chantajearlo con su adorado sueño.

-¿Por qué mejor no me dice que quiere que vaya y así usted pueda leer sin interrupción los libros de ero-sennin?- replicó con tono de burla y de reproche.

-¿Quién te dijo que fueras tan perspicaz?- se quejó en un tono de broma también el peliplata.

-Usted- respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el rubio.

-Sabía que iba arrepentirme- suspiró- entonces ¿no aceptarás?- pregunto una última vez.

-Por supuesto que sí- exclamo algo contrariado por la pregunta.

-No te entiendo- dijo confundido el ojinegro.

-A pesar de que me quiso manipular lo de la experiencia es cierto, tarde o temprano tendré que lidiar con eso y personalmente prefiero que sea temprano, además me ayudará a escapar algunos días y por último pero no menos importante usted podrá leer sus libros- explicó con cierto tono de ego y con una sonrisa curvando sus labios.

-Jamás creí que pudieras razonar de esa manera- dijo sorprendido el peliplata mostrando cierto orgullo de su ex-alumno.

-La verdad es que desde que era chuunin me vi forzado a pensar así, tengo que anticipar a que me enfrento y cuales son las posibilidades, porque si no, si soy el líder y no anticipo nada y actuó solo confiando en mí, entonces ¿qué tipo de líder soy?- razonó con gran sapiencia, el "Hokage" parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido a veces olvidaba lo mucho que Naruto había crecido.

-En serio haz madurado bastante- comentó orgulloso de su pupilo.

-Gracias- dijo con su zorruna sonrisa, el peliplata lo miró con nostalgia, aun después de todo, el rubio aun seguía teniendo esa misma personalidad.

-Pero también me da gusto que sigas siendo el mismo en cierto modo- le sonrió.

-Deténgase me voy a sonrojar- agachó un poco la cabeza apenado pero aun con la sonrisa y la mano en su nuca.

-Esta bien, relájate ya no voy a molestarte…-hizo un pausa- bien, regresando a la misión, como ya te dije, dos personas irán contigo, originalmente los que te acompañarían iban a ser los ex-consejeros, pero como ya sabes fueron destituidos del cargo, enjuiciados y encontrados culpables por el genocidio del clan Uchiha hace diez meses y ahora esperan su ejecución- la cara de ambos se endureció un poco al recordar eso- así que deberás elegir a esas dos personas- comentó un poco mas relajado.

-Hum…- pasaron algunos momentos en el que el rubio estuvo meditando a quien elegiría- lo tengo, serán Hinata-chan…- Kakashi lo miró con suspicacia.

-¿Estas seguro que no te gusta?- puso una mirada picara, haciendo que el rubio se ruborizara.

-Que solo somos amigos- masculló molesto por el comentario.

-Está bien, cálmate…- le escurrió una gota por la cabeza- pero igual tengo que preguntar ¿por qué ella?- dijo con mas seriedad.

-Como es la heredera del clan Hyûga y además de que la conozco muy bien- lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, dando a entender que no dijera nada- sé que esta instruida en las formas y en el comportamiento protocolario así que me será de gran ayuda estando allá.

-Tiene sentido- dijo asintiendo- ¿y quién es el otro?- preguntó expectante.

-Shikamaru, por ser uno de los ninjas mas inteligentes que conozco podríamos establecer que temas discutir en las reuniones y que decisiones tomar- comentó ya mas calmado.

-Bien, estoy de acuerdo, enviare a los anbu para que los localicen y…- fue interrumpido por el rubio.

-No es necesario ya se donde están, solo necesito saber cuando partimos, el lugar de la cumbre y la ruta que vamos a tomar- dijo con un tono de aparente molestia al recordar algo solo que no estaba seguro de que era.

-Partirán mañana a primera hora, la sede es el país del Hierro y tienes dos semanas para llegar, aunque podrás llegar en cuatro días y la ruta te la dejo a ti- explicó sin rodeos, aunque no paso por alto el tono de molestia del ojiazul prefirió dejarlo así.

-Si tengo tanto tiempo entonces envíele un mensaje a Gaara por mi, quisiera llegar primero a Suna y partir con él después- dijo con una sonrisa al pensar que se reuniría con su viejo amigo luego de mucho tiempo.

-Dalo por hecho- aseguró el peliplata.

-Si es todo me retiro a avisar a los otros, enviaré un mensaje al llegar a Suna, con su permiso "Hokage-sama"- se burló de nuevo haciendo las comillas.

-Suerte con tu Hinata-chan- respondió con su típica sonrisa cínica tras su mascara.

-¿Dijo algo?- preguntó este antes de salir.

-Que tengas suerte en las reuniones- respondió con una gota en la cabeza mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

-Gracias- devolvió la sonrisa- nos vemos después- y con esto salió de la oficina.

-Me pregunto si tendrá que ver con Hinata su actitud de hace unos momentos- pensaba mientras sacaba un libro de su escritorio y comenzaba a leer- bueno, espero que esto los acerque mas, se ve que se complementan muy bien el uno al otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al salir, el rubio se dirigió inmediatamente donde sus futuros compañeros de misión estaban, aunque por alguna extraña razón iba con mala cara, no entendía por qué pero le molestaba que su querida amiga de ojos perlados se hubiese ido con Shikamaru… ¿¡Qué demonios!?... Shikamaru ya estaba en una relación, ¿cómo podía se tan posesivo con su amiga?, lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en eso, o dejar de ser tan celoso de su amiga, eso era lo mejor, no todos andaban tras Hinata o la veían como si fuera un premio por ser la futura líder del clan Hyûga, eventualmente alguien entraría a su vida y él tendría que aceptarlo aunque el simplemente pensar en esa idea realmente le revolvía el estomago.

Caminaba mas tranquilamente a su destino, ya en otras oportunidades había ido a la casa de Kurenai así que no tenia prisa ni problema para llegar, algunos aldeanos al verlo pasar ya lo saludaban como siempre, otros solo le sonreían aunque de una manera picara, al parecer el tremendo escándalo en el que se vio inmiscuido había bajando completamente sus aguas y ya todo volvía a casi la normalidad, incluso para el beneplácito del rubio alguna que otra fan ya no lo acosaba, solo que ahora se veía importunado con uno que otro intento de confesión, suerte que tenia la excusa de la misión si no se vería envuelto la penosa e incomoda experiencia de rechazar a alguien. Al llegar por fin a su destino toco la puerta una cuantas veces y fue abierta por Shikamaru.

-¿¡Naruto!?- exclamó el Nara confundido y sorprendido.

-Hola- saludó sin poder evitar sonar como Kakashi - ¿puedo pasar?, necesito hablar contigo- dijo ya con un poco mas de seriedad.

-Sí… claro- respondió con una sensación de incomodidad e hizo un ademán para darle acceso, aun recordaba la escenita de delos del rubio.

-Gracias- dicho esto entró sin mucha ceremonia, una vez ya instalados ambos jóvenes en la sala el pelinegro rompió el silencio.

-No es por importunarte pero, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?- inquirió buscando una respuesta ya que si bien un Naruto enojado era de temer un Naruto celoso era aun peor que toparse con Tsunade.

- Lo que ocurre es que te necesito para una misión- soltó sin mucha ceremonia ni rodeos.

-¿Una misión?- repitió intrigado- ¿de que tipo?

-Del tipo diplomático, para ser precisos, necesito que me vayas conmigo a la cumbre de las naciones ninja-explicó esperando una respuesta del ninja vago- ¿Qué opinas? ¿Aceptas?- dijo al ver que él no respondía.

-Es muy problemático preguntarlo pero ¿por qué yo?- se quejó entrecruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos intentando asimilar la información que acababa de recibir.

El rubio se le quedo mirando un poco extrañado ya que pensó que el Nara fácilmente lo deduciría pero decidió mejor responder

-En realidad es muy simple según entiendo habrán algunas conferencias sobre la actividades de cada aldea, hacer propuestas y cosas por el estilo… bueno, necesito a alguien que me ayude en eso y ya que tú eres la persona mas lista que conozco pues…- le explicó a grandes rasgos.

-Pensé que dirías eso- dijo con cierto toque de soberbia- y la respuesta es no- se negó finalmente dejando atónito al rubio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué!?- preguntó molesto casi gritando y ofendido ante la negativa.

-Porque estoy de vacaciones, hace mucho que no tengo y es muy problemático todo eso que estas diciendo, es por eso que no acepto- respondió el ninja vago, aunque solo era una excusa barata, según lo que sabía dos personas acompañan al Hokage o en este caso al delegado y estaba casi seguro que Hinata sería la otra persona que el rubio escogió, cosa que en serio era muy problemático para el pelinegro.

Nota del autor: me encanta escribir problemático XD.

-Vamos, por favor- suplicó el ojiazul ya mas calmado con las manos juntas como haciendo una plegaria, pero al ver que el Nara seguía negándose cambió de estrategia- bien, la próxima vez que vallas con Chouji al puesto de barbacoa yo invito- negoció esta vez aunque a regañadientes ya que significaría un duro golpe económico.

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma Naruto- dijo rechazando su propuesta aun con los brazos cruzados y lo ojos cerrados.

-Tú lo pediste- pensó con malicia el rubio- es una lastima, Temari se va a decepcionar de que no estés en la misión- comentó con un tono de resignación mientras encogía lo hombros.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó con interés mientras lo miraba de reojo con un ojo abierto.

-Bueno, lo único que digo es que haré una pequeña escala en Suna y me iré con Gaara, estoy casi seguro de que Temari irá a la cumbre al fin y al cabo el Kazekage es su hermano, es de verdad una lástima ya había mandado un mensajero diciendo que iba en camino y que tu irías- se alzó de hombros fingiendo resignación.

-Esto sí que es problemático- vacilaba en sus pensamientos el ninja vago, por un lado estaban Naruto y sus celos súper exagerados, por el otro esta su rencuentro con su novia y para que sea peor el asunto ya eran varios meses sin verse, ¿qué hacer?... al demonio era mayor el beneficio que el costo, pero si iba a acceder tenía que poner sus propias reglas- aunque es muy problemático acepto- dijo mientras el rubio sonreía victorioso- pero tengo una condición.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó expectante y curioso el rubio.

-Que no actúes como un celoso empedernido con Hinata- dijo sin tapujos el Nara.

-En realidad estuve pensando en eso y creo que estoy siendo muy posesivo con Hinata-chan- dijo rascándose la nuca apenado- espera un segundo ¿Cómo supiste que iba a elegir a Hinata-chan?- preguntó sorprendido, que el recordara nuca la había mencionado en la plática.

-Es bastante obvio ¿no lo crees?- esbozó una leve sonrisa al ver el pequeño berrinche del ojiazul.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que solo somos amigos?- refunfuñó como niño pequeño, mientras el pelinegro se divertía a sus costillas.

-Yo nunca dije que fueran pareja o algo por el estilo- sonrió divertido al ver como el rubio volteaba la cabeza intentando esconder su sonrojo- pero ya en serio como tú eres el delegado y conociéndote no entiendes ni jota de lo que es el comportamiento protocolario y el hablarle debidamente a alguien de rango superior, pensé que necesitarías a alguien que tuviese esas cualidades y quien mejor sino la futura líder del clan Hyûga- explicó el Nara como si fuera algo obvio.

-Es curioso yo también había pensado lo mismo- comentó sonriente, ya sin el molesto rubor en su cara.

-Por cierto Naruto, me imagino que Kakashi te dio la información sobre actividades de la aldea, criminales buscados y proyectos ¿verdad?- esperó la respuesta del rubio, este parecía que iba a decir algo pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca y le escurrió una gota por la cien- sí que eres problemático- reclamó molesto con la palma de la mano en la frente ante el descuido del ojiazul, si bien habían veces en la que le sorprendía su capacidad de analizar tan bien las situaciones otras se daba cuenta de que Naruto seguía siendo Naruto.

-No te preocupes por eso después la consigo- dijo restándole importancia mientras el pelinegro lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados como no creyendo lo que decía- por cierto Shikamaru ¿dónde esta Hinata-chan?, creí que estaría por aquí- dijo el rubio mientras miraba alrededor intentando encontrar a su querida amiga.

-De hecho es por eso que estoy aquí- se quejó molesto el ninja vago, mientras el rubio lo veía confundido- digamos que Kurenai necesitaba comprar algunas "pocas" cosas y necesitaba de una acompañante- explicó sencillamente- mas bien ayudante, pobre Hinata- pensaba sintiendo pena por el lamentable destino que había tenido la ojiperla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una mujer de cabello negro ondulado y ojos rojos estornudó, cargaba algunas bolsas de boutique.

-S-Salud sensei- dijo con voz forzada una joven de ojos perlados que cargaba una pila de cajas y varias bolsas- ahora entiendo lo que Shikamaru me dijo- pensaba con pesadumbre.

Mini flash back

Una hora antes de que el rubio llegara con el pelinegro.

-Nos vemos luego Shikamaru cuida bien del pequeño Azuma- se despidió Kurenai.

-Hasta luego Shikamaru- dijo la ojiperla.

-Ten miedo, ten mucho miedo- susurró el Nara como advirtiéndole algo a la pelinegra azulado

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó la mujer ojos rojos en el marco de la puerta.

-Nada que se diviertan- le sonrió nerviosamente el Nara.

Fin del mini flash back

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-C-Creo que nunca aceptaré una invitación de Kurenai-sensei para ir de compras- dijo nervioso el ojiazul, mientras le recorría un pequeño escalofrío al pensar en el abuso que debía estar sufriendo su amiga- entontes supongo que tardarán mucho- supuso largando un suspiró.

-Es lo mas seguro- corroboró sin más el pelinegro.

-Entonces tendré que esperarla aquí-concluyó para luego hacer un sello en forma de cruz- kage bunshin no jutsu- aparecieron dos clones- tú ve con Kakashi-sensei y solicita la información y tú ve a mi casa, prepara ropa y equipo… ah y que no se te olvide mi gabardina- una vez delegadas sus ordenes los clones se dispersaron.

-Pasaron algunas horas en las que ambos jóvenes hablaban de la misión y de otros temas sin importancia, también tuvieron que cuidar del pequeño Azuma que en ese momento ya dormía, entonces escuchó como se habría la puerta y dos mujeres entraban, una era Kurenai que estaba de lo mas jovial y la otra era Hinata que cargaba una enorme cantidad de ropa y calzado.

-Ya estamos de regreso- dijo alegremente al entrar la mujer de ojos rojos mientras cargaba alguna bolsas con poco peso.

-C-Con permiso- musitó con un poco de esfuerzo la ojiperla mientras intentaba entrar.

-H-Hinata-chan- gritó el rubio asustado por la cantidad de cosas que cargaba su querida amiga, inmediatamente se levantó de su lugar y fue a auxiliarla.

-Ah, hola Naruto ¿cómo has estado?- pregunto cordialmente la ojos rojos al ver al rubio, mientras este solo le dirigió una mirada de odio poniéndola nerviosa- ¿P-Pasa algo?- inquirió con gran inquietud mientras el ojiazul solo endureció aun mas su semblante y siguió con su faena de quitarle de encima todo ese peso a la ojiperla.

-G-Gracias N-Naruto-kun- le agradeció con un tono de voz tímido y dulce mientras le sonreía, el ojiazul le dirigió un sonrisa calma, era como si la ojiperla fuera lo único que pudiera tranquilizarlo.

-Había olvidado lo mucho que Naruto la protege, se debió haber enojado conmigo por hacer que cargara tantas cosas- pensaba ya mas relaja y enternecida por la escena de ambos jóvenes.

-Por cierto…etto, no es que no me guste verte Naruto-kun pero ¿qué haces aquí?- comentó un poco avergonzada la ojiperla.

-Ah, es cierto, casi lo olvido- se rascó la nuca, pero luego cambio su semblante a uno mas serio- Hinata te necesito- dijo sin rodeos con un tono de voz extremadamente serio.

Hinata y Kurenai lo miraron mas que perplejas mientras Shikamaru se daba una palmada en el rostro.

-P-P-P-Perdón, ¿q-qué dijiste?- las mejillas de la ojiperla se tornaron del mismo rojo que el de la capota de un matador.

-Que te necesito, quiero que vengas conmigo- repitió una vez más siendo su comentario aun demasiado ambiguo para la ojiperla, y como siempre el rubio, para variar, no lo notó- ¿qué respondes?

-Etto…N-Na-Naruto-kun… etto… y-yo…yo- balbuceaba la ojiperla sin poder articular palabra coherente, parecía un sueño ¿Naruto se le estaba declarando?, de solo pensarlo el rojo cubrió toda su cara, que ahora sí el ojiazul notó.

-Hinata ¿estas bien?- comenzó a ponerse nervioso y preocupado ya que su amiga no respondía- Hinata- la tomó de lo hombro y la sacudió levemente esperando que saliera del trance pero era inútil, le pelinegra azulado estaba en la luna.

-Naruto-kun se me esta declarando, se me esta declarando, es-esto es de…demasiado no lo podré…- pensaba mientras todo comenzaba a desvanecerse motivo de un inminente desmayo.

-¡Hina-chan! Resiste- gritó asustado al ver la ojiperla se había desvanecido, evitando también que cayera al suelo.

Estaba tan nervioso que no sabia que hacer o a donde ir, al verlo así Kurenai solo se limito a señalarle el sofá, el rubio entendió de inmediato y la recostó ahí. Hinata aun conservaba un poco del rubor que tenia pero había algo mas una sonrisa adornaba sus labios, la notar esto el rubio solo la miro enternecido y una sensación de tranquilidad se suscitaba en su cuerpo.

-Lo mas seguro es que malentendió lo que intentabas decirle- comentó el Nara que había sido un testigo mudo de todo y al mismo tiempo echaba por tierra el lindo momento que se estaba dando.

-¿Tú crees?- cuestionó el rubio mientras ponía sus dedos índice y pulgar en su quijada señal de que estaba pensando.

Naruto puso lo ojos como platos, si bien Hinata pensó que el rubio se le estaba declarando, este por otro lado pensó algo totalmente distinto algo un poco mas… íntimo. En uno de esos extraños momentos, los colores se le subieron a la cara dejándola de un rojo brillante, se sentía avergonzado pero también sabía que tenía que explicárselo a su querida amiga ojiperla no quería quedar como un pervertido… mas de lo que ya era. Minutos después, Hinata por fin comenzaba a despertar.

-H-Hinata-chan ¿estás bien?- preguntó el rubio apenado y sonrojado, prácticamente al otro lado de la sala, no quería causarle otro desmayo.

-Sí, gracias- le sonrió dulcemente mientras se incorporaba pero inmediatamente cayó en cuenta de quien era y su rubor volvió de inmediato- etto… N-Na-Naruto-kun y-yo… etto…- balbuceaba de nuevo amenazando con desmayarse haciendo que también el rubio también se pusiera nervioso.

-E-Espera n-no es l-lo lo que tu c-crees- se justificó el rubio tartamudeando por su nerviosismo- por favor no me veas como un pervertido- le rogó con cara de perrito regañado.

La ojiperla lo miro descolocada, ¿por qué lo vería como pervertido?, pensó un poco en las palabras que su amigo rubio había dicho y cayó en cuenta del doble sentido que tenían. Su imaginación la traicionó haciendo de las suyas, en su mente habían pequeños flashazos en los que el rubio la poseía mórbidamente en diferentes posiciones muy eróticas, en la realidad toda su cara tenia una tonalidad roja cual tomate maduro, sus ojos parecían dos espirales y su cabeza daba vueltas, acentuando el nerviosismo del rubio que la detenía de los hombros y la sacudía un poco en un intento desesperado de que reaccionara pero fue inútil y volvió a desmayarse.

-H-Hina-chan, despierta vamos- pero era tarde debía esperar a que su querida amiga despertara… de nuevo.

-Sí que son problemáticos, se nota a la legua la tensión amorosa- masculló el Nara largando un suspiro y mostrándose fastidiado.

-No pude decirlo mejor- complemento Kurenai con una gota en la cabeza- pero creo que será mejor dejarlos solos.

-Que problemático- bufó el pelinegro al ver como Hinata despertaba, miraba al rubio y se volvía a desmayar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata sentía que la consciencia regresaba a ella, abrió los ojos pesadamente aun se sentía aturdida y sentía como si todo le diera vueltas, ¿era la segunda o tercera vez que se desmayaba?, ya ni siquiera estaba segura.

-Que bueno que ya despertaste- dijo una voz en la habitación, sonaba bastante incomodada, quiso hacer otro intento de incorporarse pero el vértigo no la dejó.

-N-Naruto-kun… y-yo… etto- tartamudeaba tímidamente la pelinegro azulado, intentaba decir algo, lo que fuera para que el ambiente no se sintiera tan tenso pero las palabras simplemente no le salían.

-Déjame explicarte -dijo estrepitosamente, mejor se tomó un respiro para tranquilizarse- creo que no me di a entender- se reía nerviosamente- lo que intentaba decir es que te necesito para una misión- dijo por fin ¿por qué demonios nunca dijo eso de un principio?

-¿Tanto teatro solo por una misión? - se recriminaba Hinata- de nuevo me dejé llevar- ahora que ya no le daba vueltas la cabeza por fin pudo sentarse.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?- preguntó el rubio jugando con sus pulgares, haciendo que dieran vueltas entre si, acto que había aprendido a imitar de la ojiperla.

Por su parte Hinata al verlo así solamente se limitó a explotar en risas y es que todo este enredo fue por algo tan simple, el ojiazul al principio no entendía el porqué de su actitud pero poco a poco también se fue contagiando, pasaron los minutos y ya por los dos pudieron calmarse un poco ambos se miraban mutuamente divertidos por la situación que se había dado.

-Por supuesto que iré- respondió sonriente, lo que fuera por ayudar a su adorado rubio.

-Bien- sonrió victorioso. Ya con más calma, el rubio explicó a grandes rasgos lo que consistía la misión- y creo que eso es todo- dijo tratando de recordar algo mas, para ese entonces Shikamaru y Kurenai ya se habían unido a la conversación.

-Es problemático pero será mejor irnos, conociéndote vas a querer irte ni bien amanezca- comentó le Nara.

-Sobre todo porque tengo el gran hábito de levantarme temprano- ironizó el rubio con una sonrisa pícara.

Shikamaru carraspeó al notar la mirada cómplice de Kurenai y la curiosa de Hinata.

-Por cierto Hinata-chan necesito un favor- la ojiperla lo miró atenta- con lo que paso anoche no estoy seguro de regresar a casa hoy- se rascó la nuca mirándose incómodo-… y pues… quería, si no es mucho problema claro…

-¿Por qué mejor no te quedas en mi casa?- interrumpió el pelinegro, Naruto frunció el ceño, ¿quién le daba derecho a meterse?

-¿Y qué tiene de malo que me quede con Hinata-chan?- masculló molesto, el pelinegro solo se limitó a señalar a la Hyûga.

La ojiperla de nuevo estaba roja a mas no poder al tiempo que sus dedos chocaban entre si con las puntas, cualquier estimulo de parte del ojiazul o una frase que pudiera malentenderse y terminaría cargándola a su casa.

-Supongo que es lo mejor- dijo el rubio alzándose de hombros- dormí mal y con el sueño tan pesado que tengo tu madre será un perfecto despertador- Shikamaru soltó un cansino problemático, mientras Kurenai reía.

-E-E-En r-re-realidad no es molestia- casi gritó la pelinegra azulado captando la atención de todos, haciendo que achicara los hombros pareciendo mas pequeña- y-yo etto… estoy segura que a padre no le molestará si N-Naruto-kun es nuestro huésped, a-además e-es por el b-bien de la m-misión - su sensei la miró con una ceja enarcada poniéndola mas roja si era posible.

-Pues si Hinata-chan dice que no hay problema, entonces no le veo por qué no- aceptó casi de inmediato el rubio intentado inútilmente sonar casual, mientras, la ojiperla sonreía tímidamente, feliz de haber podido invitarlo sin desfallecer en el proceso.

Kurenai solo suspiró pesadamente preguntándose si alguna vez su alumna daría el paso al tiempo que Shikamaru a su lado mascullaba su palabra favorita, todo porque el par de tortolos atolondrados frente a ellos se dirigían miraditas, sumergidos en su mundito color de rosa.

Fin del capitulo 9.

* * *

><p>ESPERPENTOS LUJURIOSOS...(?), pues aqui el nuevo capítulo, tengo que decir que al momento de escribir este capítulo de repente recordé que el fic estaba ambientado en el mundo shinobi, asi que en este y los siguientes, hasta terminar el arco, trataran sobre la vida de las naciones ninja en la posguerra, al fin y al cabo se debe justificar que aun existan, de nuevo un disculpa por modificar tan drasticamente el esquema del fic sin avisar, se que hubiera sido mas facil simplemente borrar todo de tajo, pero no me parecio justo para los que ya lo tienen en fav o en follow, ademas de que no queria perder ser muy apreciados reviews... bueno ya me dejo de fregaderas sentimetales y me despido, nos leemos la que viene y si tieen tele... ORALEEEEEEEEEE.<p>

agradecimientos a:

Akari-nya y sony9 por sus follows

**Noelialuna**: Lo se, pero bueno Naruto esta en negación que se le puede hacer, a ver si para el siguiente se da cuenta... no promento mucho ^_^U

rr anteriores que quise responder pero que no tuve tiempo

**Guest (quien quera que seas)**: me da gusto que te haya atrapado la historia trataré de subir mas rápido.

**KaitouAndoresu: **Pues ya vez, Hinata tiene sus agallitas XD, y no os preocupeis despues se vera su lado pervertido y valla que lo seraá*¬*... ejem gracias por el fav

**Yuu-Chan123:**

-esta es una fantasia de nuestro escritor debil de corazón Chamoos-

Yuu-Chan: kya me vas a pervertir, oni-chan

Chamoos: waaa, no debes leer cosas de adultos (no lo pude resistir XD)


	11. Capítulo 10

Disclaimer: Jack Saparrow ha robado para mi los derechos de Naruto, por lo tanto sus personajes y la historia me pertenecen (ilegalmente).

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10<p>

Pasó alrededor de una hora, ya estaba atardeciendo cuando los clones de Naruto regresaron, uno tenía un pergamino con el sello oficial del Hokage que contenía obviamente la información y el otro llegó con una mochila de viaje y una gabardina blanca perfectamente doblada con flamas negras al final y el típico remolino rojo.

-Bien eso es todo- Naruto hizo un sello y ambos clones se esfumaron en una bola de humo dejando la mochila recargada en la mesa y el pergamino en sus manos - Shikamaru- dijo el rubio volteando con el mencionado.

-¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó viendo como el rubio le extendía el pergamino, lo abrió y salió un cuaderno con alrededor de 50 páginas.

-Necesito que conserves esto, léelo y cuando termines me das tu opinión sobre que asuntos debemos darle prioridad, yo después los leeré para ver si estamos de acuerdo ¿te parece?- dijo el rubio a manera de orden y con la seriedad que esta requería.

Hinata lo miro admirada mientras Kurenai hacía lo propio con una mirada atónita, nunca espero que aquel niño hiperactivo se convirtiera en un ninja no solo fuerte sino también en un capaz líder de equipo.

-Es un tanto problemático pero lo haré- respondió el Nara con una leve sonrisa, aunque ya esperaba que el rubio le diera una orden parecida, le tranquilizaba que Naruto le diera la suficiente seriedad que requería.

-Entonces creo que debemos irnos- dijo el rubio rompiendo el pequeño silencio que se había dado y procedió a tomar su mochila- mañana a primera hora tenemos que partir y ustedes no han empacado su equipo- intentó sonar autoritario pero su enorme sonrisa delató su emoción.

-Que problemático eres- se quejo el Nara aun con la sonrisa pintada en los labios, a pesar de todo Naruto segaría siendo Naruto.

-No tienes por que echármelo en cara- musitó la ojiperla apenada, haciendo que el rubio inmediatamente se sintiera culpable.

-Hina-chan solo era una broma, perdón no era mi intención- se disculpaba consternado el rubio, pero su consternación fue al diablo al ver como reía su querida amiga- no es gracioso- le hizo un puchero volteándose abruptamente, aparentando estar enojado.

-Solo es una broma Naruto-kun- se defendió riendo un poco pero este solo volteo de reojo y le hizo un desprecio aunque solo se estaba haciendo del rogar- Naruto-kun por favor- utilizó su arma secreta, sus ojitos de perrito regañado, pero el rubio ni se molesto en voltear, sin pensarlo se acercó y súbitamente lo abrazo por la espalda enterrando su cara en su espalda y también sus… atributos- l-lo siento n-no quería ofenderte- musitó la ojiperla arrepentida, pero no recibió repuesta, entonces se pego aun mas a su cuerpo- por favor Naruto-kun- musitó de nuevo.

El ojiazul por otra parte al sentir el abraso de la ojiperla puso rígido su cuerpo, pero la cosa empeoro aun mas al sentir también como el busto de la ojiperla se pegaba su espalda, un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda y cuerpo, no sabía que hacer, cada vez mas se ponía mas nervioso, así que y aunque no quería hacerlo de esa manera, bruscamente de separo de ella.

-H-Hinata-chan está bien, y-yo también estaba bromeando- decía nerviosamente mientras sacudía sus manos intentando explicarse, la ojiperla solo lo miraba confundida, ¿por qué se puso tan nervioso?

-¿Podrían dejar sus problemáticas bromitas e irnos ya?- masculló Shikamaru aparentando enojo, sabía perfectamente lo que lo que ocurriría y no quería esperar a que Hinata se recuperara de su próximo desmayo.

-Sí- respondieron ambos al unísono un poco apenados por ser reprendidos por el Nara, aunque también el ojiazul respiro aliviado.

Después de despedirse de Kurenai, Naruto con mochila al hombro caminó junto a sus compañeros por algunas calles hasta que llegó el momento en que Shikamaru tenía que separarse.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces par de problemáticos- se despidió el Nara con un ligero tono de burla.

-No somos problemáticos- reclamaron al unísono el rubio y la ojiperla.

-Claro, claro, lo que digan- se burló sarcásticamente y les dio la espalda para empezar a dirigirse a su casa.

-No se te olvide, mañana en la puerta norte a las nueve- dijo el rubio algo molesto, el pelinegro solo levanto la mano a señal de entendimiento- entonces Hinata-chan ¿nos vamos?- dijo el rubio volteando con su querida amiga y le sonrió, la ojiperla solo asintió con una sonrisa también.

Caminaron por las calles en silencio, extrañando a la ojiperla ya que el rubio siempre era muy hablador, por su parte el ojiazul aun seguía perturbado por lo que pasó hace unos momentos pero ¿por qué?, aunque sonara como un pervertido no era la primera vez que sentía el busto de una mujer, el recordar otra vez el hecho le hizo sentir una extraña sensación… agradable, mas bien de felicidad…. ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!?, realmente se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido… no, no fue eso, no sintió esa morbosidad que siempre mostraba ero-sennin cuando el le contaba sobre la "información" que encontraba.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, lo que sintió nunca fue por sentir esos, suaves y firmes… simplemente no fue por eso, en realidad ahora que lo pensaba con detalle lo que lo hizo sentir esa entrañable sensación fue ¿el abrazo?, Shizune ya había echo algo parecido… aunque mas bien fue como una tacleada, ¿sería entonces porque ella se lo dio?, siempre sentía esa sensación cuando estaba con ella solo que un poco menos intensa… eso era ridículo Hinata era su amiga, su mejor amiga, y como su amigo no podía sentir mas que amistad por su amiga ¿cierto?, la miró de reojo para asegurar su último pensamiento… ¿cierto?

-N-Naruto-kun ¿estas bien?, ¿te inquieta algo?- preguntó preocupada la ojiperla por el silencio que guardaba el ojiazul, sacándolo así de sus pensamientos.

-Ah…- dio un ligero brinco al salir del trance y giró su rostro para dedicarle una sonrisa aunque no parecía sincera - estoy bien Hinata-chan solo estaba pensando en la misión no te preocupes.

-P-Pero parecías muy preocupado, como si no supieras que hacer con algo, por favor dime que te pasa, no me gusta verte así- reclamó tímidamente sin creer en lo que decía el ojiazul.

-Realmente me conoces- le sonrió sinceramente esta vez, al ver ese angelical rostro lleno preocupación por el sintió la terrible necesidad de acariciarlo, sentirlo y decirle que todo estaba bien pero para su suerte o desgracia se logró controlar- la verdad es que no se si este listo para esta misión, me preocupa que haga algo que no deba y eche a perder todo- confesó y aunque si bien eso tenía un dejo de verdad no era lo que en ese momento turbaba sus pensamientos.

-No te preocupes, todo salda bien, todo mundo te respeta además, además Shikamaru y yo estaremos ahí para ayudarte- le sonrió con esa ternura que solo ella podía transmitir.

El ojiazul al ver esa sonrisa quedo una vez mas embelesado e hipnotizado por ella pero no quedo solo en eso, una vez mas esa condenadamente agradable urgencia de quererla besar paso por su mente y no podía hacer nada para reprimirla, se acercaba lenta y peligrosamente mientras que la ojiperla solo lo miraba extrañada y sin saber como reaccionar, cada vez el espacio entre ellos se reducía, el ambiente se tornaba tenso y entonces súbitamente… la abraso.

Nota del autor: lo se soy un maldito culero desgraciado…

-Gracias por ser como eres- susurró el rubio cálidamente mientras la apretujaba un poco más contra su cuerpo e inconscientemente se escondió entre su oscura cabellera.

La ojiperla solo estaba quieta y terriblemente sonrojada pero también era extremadamente feliz, él la abrasaba de esa manera tan protectora y tierna que le encantaba, si por ella fuera jamás se separaría de el, además, las palabras dichas por el rubio retumbaban en su mente nunca nadie le había dicho algo como eso, cuando pequeña siempre fue juzgada por su falta de carácter y tuvo que cargar con ese estigma durante toda su adolescencia, pero ahora alguien le estaba agradeciendo de corazón por tener ese mismo carácter y nada menos que la persona que robaba sus suspiros y le quitaba el sueño durante la noche, unas traicioneras lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas que rápidamente se seco con la manga mientras se recriminaba por llorar incluso en uno de los momentos mas felices de su vida.

-Gracias por aceptar como soy- susurró también con dulzura correspondiendo el abraso.

Estuvieron así por algunos momentos mas hasta que decidieron romperlo muy a regañadientes, debían separarse para seguir su camino aunque no lo quisieran, cuando lo hicieron sin darse cuenta se tomaron de las manos entrelazándolas Naruto con su mano libre que era la derecha y Hinata con la izquierda, siguieron su marcha hasta llegar a su destino, Hinata tocó la puerta y fue abierta por Ko quien vio sorprendido de ver que estuviera acompañada del rubio y aun mas cuando vio sus manos.

-No sabía que ya fueran pareja Hinata-sama- dijo su antiguo guardián aun descolocado y con tono receloso, no tenía nada en contra del Uzumaki (Namikaze), pero toparse con una escena así pondría a cualquiera en guardia.

-¿D-De que esta hablando Ko-san?- preguntaron al unísono bastante extrañados, es castaño formó una ligera sonrisa.

-Hasta hablan al mismo tiempo- dijo cruzándose de brazos en actitud divertida, pero algo lo descolocó- ¿no son novios?- el rubio y la ojiperla negaron moviendo la cabeza casi con frenesí - ¿entonces por que tienen las manos entrelazadas?- preguntó todavía mas extrañando (?)…(!).

Al escuchar la pregunta Hinata y Naruto miraron sus manos rápidamente, encontrándose con que en efecto las tenían entrelazadas, inmediatamente separándose, ambos sumamente avergonzados y con la cara roja.

-H-Hinata-chan y-yo…- pero al ver que su querida amiga estaba al borde del desmayo hizo de tripas corazón y se forzó a calmarse- escúchame, trata de relajarte, respira profundo.

El tono de voz tranquilo de Naruto tuvo el efecto deseado en la ojiperla, así que cerrando sus ojos se relajó, posó una de sus manos arriba de su pecho haciendo un poco presión en este para no hiperventilarse y como le ordenó el ojiazul respiro profunda y pausadamente hasta que logro calmarse.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó el rubio aun con su tono sereno, ella asintió.

-E-Estoy b-bien, g-gracias N-Na-Naruto-kun- tartamudeó aun con un poco de rubor en su rostro, si bien había evitado el desmayarse aun estaba algo alterada.

Ko, que había sido testigo mudo de la escena, suspiró mas calmado, para él no era un secreto el trasfondo de la relación entre ese par, al fin y al cabo él era el primero en tratar y medir las reacciones del visitante ojiazul, además, junto con Neji, era partidario de que la pelinegra azulado fuera la que diera el paso y que nadie debía meterse.

-Con su permiso me iré adelantando- habló el castaño parsimoniosamente- no quisiera echar por tierra algún otro momento "especial"- y con una burlesca sonrisa se fue retirando.

Tanto el ojiazul como la pelinegra azulada quedaron sonrojados, sin embargo, el rubio frunció el ceño casi de inmediato, observó como la ojiperla se removía incómoda con su adorable rubor pintando su hermoso rostro y lo siguiente que supo fue que Ko estaba inconsciente a sus pies con un chichón en la cabeza y él estaba con un puño cerrado y ligeramente entumecido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No debiste haber reaccionado de esa manera- reclamó por enésima vez la ojiperla con voz auténticamente enfadad.

-Está bien, esta bien no lo vuelvo a hacer- masculló el rubio rindiéndose- me disculparé con él cuando despierte- bufó con cierto fastidio- a veces quisiera que no fueras mi conciencia- agregó un poco fastidiado.

-Si no lo fuera quien sabe en que clase de problemas estarías metido- respondió, el rubio solo se limito a guardar silencio admitiendo sin decirlo que tenia razón, logrando que la ojiperla sonriera victoriosa.

Llegaron al despacho Hiashi, tocaron suavemente la puerta, se escuchó un "pase", una vez dentro saludaron cordialmente al castaño y explicaron la razón por la que estaba el rubio ahí a esas horas, obviamente omitiendo el altercado con la pelirrosa. El patriarca del clan aceptó de buena gana por la enorme importancia de la misión y concedió el permiso, entonces el rubio fue a instalarse al cuarto que le fue asignado para al fin dar por terminado el día que, al menos para el Naruto, fue muy agotador.

La mañana siguiente el ojiazul despertó a alrededor de las siete, cosa rara en él pero se lo adjudicó a la implícita importancia de la misión… eso y que no quería dar la impresión de ser un flojo en una casa ajena, se dio un baño, se vistió y bajó a desayunar ya con la mochila en mano.

Eran casi las ocho y si mal no recordaba según Hinata, se servía el desayuno a esa hora, ahí estaban en aquel lujoso comedor Hiashi Hyûga a la cabeza de la mesa leyendo el periódico, el rubio podría jurar que el líder del clan de los ojos perlas tenía toda la apariencia de un sórdido hombre de negocios de no ser que conociera al dedillo su estilo de vida shinobi, a su lado derecho estaba Hanabi bebiendo té, dando toda la apariencia de una niña de papi y a su izquierda Neji haciendo lo mismo pareciendo ser el extraordinariamente capaz asistente patriarca del clan y mano derecha del mismo.

-Buenos días- saludó Naruto afablemente a los presentes, no sabía porque había pensando en todo eso pero a veces su imaginación tomaba vuelo llegando a destinos demasiado extraños.

-Buenos días- respondió casi ausente Hiashi detrás del periódico cuyo encabezado decía "Onba ataca de nuevo" (véase capitulo 185 de la primera temporada del anime).

-Buenos días Naruto- le siguió el prodigio Hyûga saludándolo con su por demás típico tono monocorde después de dar un sorbo de su taza de té.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun- saludo la hija menor sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo con bastante atrevimiento, logrando que al rubio le escurriera una gota por la nuca, ok, tal vez su imaginación no estaba tan errada después de todo.

-¿Dónde esta Hinata-chan?- preguntó el rubio tratando de desviar el tema en su cabeza mientras se sentaba junto a Neji al tiempo que se sentía algo fuera de lugar en ese ambiente tan formal.

-Creo que me zumban los oídos- dijo una dulce voz a sus espaldas.

-Buenos días Hinata-chan- el rostro de rubio se iluminó de inmediato y su voz desbordaba euforia, todo ante la atenta mirada del genio Hyûga y la hermana menor de la pelinegra azulado.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- preguntó curiosa la ojiperla menor al notar tres cajas rectangulares en las manos de su hermana mayor.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun- respondió primero al saludo- estos son unos almuerzos que prepare para el viaje- agregó para calmar la curiosidad de su hermanita.

-Genial- profirió el rubio emocionado- tu comida es la mejor- finalizó mientras su expresión se volvía zorruna y se veían destellos alrededor, cual niño con juguete nuevo; la ojiperla solo se limito a sonreír y sonrojarse un poco, al menos en la presencia de su padre podía controlar su rubor mas moderadamente.

El desayuno siguió su curso y aunque parezca increíble, el rubio moderó su comportamiento, a pesar de tener mucha familiaridad con el clan Hyûga, estaba consiente de que estaba en casa ajena… aunque a veces exageraba con el por favor y gracias. Obviamente la causante de de este extrañísimo acontecimiento era Hinata, ya que siempre le decía que debía tener al menos un poco de modales en la mesa y como extra era una buena manera de practicar antes de estar frente a frente con los lideres.

Terminaron de desayunar, faltaban veinte minutos para las nueve el ojiazul se lo hizo saber a la ojiperla que rápidamente fue por lo que llevaría mientras Naruto agradecía la hospitalidad y el desayuno, la ojiperla bajó tan rápido como subió y ambos se despidieron a lo que el líder del clan les contestó un "mucha suerte para ambos" (raro ¿no?) mientras leía otra sección del periódico que decía "fantasma pervertido embruja aguas termales".

Nota del autor: ¿Qué clase de diario lee Hiashi Hyûga? 0_o.

Salieron de la mansión y minutos después llegaron al lugar pactado faltando aun cinco minutos para las nueve, ahí se encontraba ya Shikamaru hablando con los custodios de la puerta Izumo y Kotetsu sobre lo problemática que era la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

-Ya era hora que llegaran par de problemáticos, ya tengo tiempo esperándolos- se quejó molesto el Nara, el rubio puso mala cara, el pelinegro era el menos indicado para ese tipo de reclamos.

-No es mi culpa que estés ansioso por ver a tu noviecita, además aun faltan cinco minutos para la hora- espetó ante los reclamos del pelinegro, este al verse exhibido volteó la cara con molestia soltando por supuesto un problemático- como sea, iremos a una velocidad moderada, descansaremos una hora para almorzar y luego seguiremos, si todo va bien llegaremos antes del anochecer- explicó a grandes rasgos, para luego partir.

El trayecto en si no represento gran problema para ellos, como había estipulado el rubio se detuvieron al medio día para almorzar y descansar un poco, no hacía falta decir que el rubio le encantó la comida preparada por la pelinegra azulado. Siguieron avanzando, ya estaban surcando las arenas del desierto del país del viento, faltaban algunos kilómetros para por fin llegar a su destino final, poco a poco se iba divisando la meseta que la protegía a Suna y por consiguiente la grieta que era la entrada, aunque lo que no esperaba el rubio fue ver algunas figuras adelante, estas era las de ni mas ni menos que el kazekage Sabaku no Gaara, a su lado estaba su asistente y ex-alumna Matsuri y al otro su hermana mayor Temari.

-Es un gusto verlo de nuevo Kazekage-dono- dijo ceremoniosamente el ojiazul una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de que mosca le pico, él no pudo soportarlo y soltó una carcajada- lo siento Gaara solo estoy practicando un poco para la cumbre- todos suspiraron tranquilos de que no fuera un caso de deshidratación.

-Ya veo- dijo con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa- entonces te seguiré el juego, es un honor recibirlo delegado Na… Uzumaki espero que su estadía sea placentera.

Nota del autor: se me olvidó mencionarlo Gaara también sabe de los padres de Naruto.

-Pero ya dejándose de juegos, me da mucho gusto verte- dicho esto le extendió la mano, el pelirrojo la aceptó gustoso- espero que no nos hayan esperado mucho.

-En realidad no fue mucho, pero este no es lugar para conversar mejor entremos a la aldea- dijo Temari mirando casi con descaro a cierto ninja vago- por cierto, Shikamaru ¿recuerdas lo que te quise mostrar?- el Nara solo asintió ella sonrió complacida- sígueme te lo mostrare- dijo con un tono bastante sugerente, para luego llevarse casi a cuestas al ninja vago, aunque este parecía no molestarse.

-Y según ella no estoy enterado de su relación- se quejó el Kazekage susurrándolo para si mismo mientras tenía la yema de los dedos en el tabique de la nariz y los ojos cerrados, a Naruto, Hinata y Matsuri les escurrió una gota por la nuca.

-Creo que lo mejor es entrar ¿no lo cree Kazekage-sama?- comentó Matsuri con cierta hosquedad, el pelirrojo asintió de mala gana parecía que algo le molestaba.

Mientras caminaban con dirección a la mansión del Kazekage, el pelirrojo y el rubio conversaban de lo que habían hecho los últimos años, si es que se le podía llamar conversación a que el ojiazul dijera cuanto cosa se le viniera a la mente, mientras la ojiperla y la castaña se conocían mutuamente. Al llegar, el dueño de la casa ordenó a los sirvientes acomodar el equipaje de los recién llagados e indicó sus respectivas habitaciones y de paso organizar la cena mientras ellos esperaban en la sala.

-¿Dónde esta Kankuro?- pregunto el rubio en medio de la conversación.

-Está fuera de la aldea en una misión- respondió sin rodeos el pelirrojo.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Temari desde la puerta junto con Shikamaru.

-Disculpen la tardanza, la cena esta servida- dijo uno de los sirvientes desde el comedor, dicho esto todos pasaron al comedor donde les esperaba un gran banquete.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante la cena, tanto Naruto como Hinata se sentían algo incómodos, había un aire de tensión entre la castaña y el pelirrojo, a la vez que entre este y Shikamaru y para colmo de males entre Temari y la castaña, ¿qué demonios pasaba?

-No se si les parezca, pero que tal si tomamos un baño en las termales- sugirió el ojos aguamarina una vez todos terminaron- por supuesto que van a se separadas- agregó antes de que alguien tuviera ciertas ideas.

Nota del autor: recuerden que en el desierto la temperatura baja drásticamente en la noche.

-Me parece bien- dijo el ojiazul deteniendo su barriga por tanto que había comido, que mejor que la comida para olvidar lo que pasaba alrededor.

-Para mi es muy problemático, estoy muerto solo me ducharé- dijo el Nara.

-Yo también estoy muy cansada- menciono la rubia, ante al mirada suspicaz del pelirrojo, pero mejor lo dejo pasar.

-Pues no estaría mal- agregó Matsuri de nuevo con esa extraña hostilidad- ¿Qué piensas Hinata-san? ¿Me acompañas?- preguntó volteando con la mencionada y cambiando su actitud radicalmente.

-C-Claro no estaría mal relajarme un poco- contestó sonriéndole, a pesar de lo pesado del ambiente de la cena sentía agrado por la joven.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras todos tomaban el baño la pareja que quedo sola tenia otros planes… unos pervertidos planes.

-Ah- gemía la rubia mientras era besada en el cuello por el Nara mientras aun estaban por los pasillo- ¿no puedes esperar?- musitó sensualmente.

-Es muy problemático esperar- reclamó mientras seguía su faena.

Entonces vio que había un cuarto desocupado y la guió torpemente aun siguiendo con los besos y caricias, al llegar a la cama la recostó y deslizó su mano dentro del escote de su yukata, curvando una sonrisa al toparse con una pequeña sorpresa.

-No tienes sostén, eres problemáticamente pervertida- susurró mientras lentamente metía más su mano.

-Es problemático usar algo que no necesitas- murmuró sensualmente para luego gemir la sentir como el pelinegro se apoderaba de uno de sus pechos.

-Esa es mi frase, tendré que cobrarte regalías- reclamó sonriendo pícaramente mientras atacaba la zona erógena de la rubia que era su oreja.

- … y cuales… ah… serán- preguntó entre suspiros.

El pelinegro no dijo nada solo se limitó a posar su otra mano en el muslo de la rubia acercándose lenta y peligrosamente a su intimidad al mismo tiempo que súbitamente se alejaba esto, lo hacía mientras que seguía masajeando su busto y besando su oreja haciéndole sentir la agonía de la espera a que por fin llegara a ese lugar que estaba esperando por él. La rubia solo podía gemir y dejarse llevar por el calor que nacía de su cuerpo y que lentamente nublaba su juicio, intentaba inútilmente reclamar pero le era imposible, la sensaciones la abrumaban ¿cómo alguien tan problemáticamente flojo podía dominarla de esa manera? le importaba un bledo, lo único que interesaba era que le encantaba estremecerse en sus caricias, sentirse de él, que él lo supiera y como pago, que esas caricias solo le pertenecieran a ella, porque oh pobre del vago si se llegaba a enterar de un engaño, el Nara rozó su intimidad haciendo que ella llegara súbitamente al clímax y de paso se olvidara de todo.

- Te extrañé tanto… cuando me tocaste no lo pude soportar- se mordió el labio con actitud morbosa, el pelinegro solo sonrió y le dio un corto beso, quería dejarla respirar.

-No te disculpes, con que me digas que me extrañabas es más que suficiente- volvió a posar sus labios en los de ellas profundizando cada vez más el beso.

Después, el pelinegro se separó un poco para quitarse el en ese momento estorboso chaleco y la camiseta dejando su torso desnudo, que si bien a comparación del ojiazul no tenia esa complexión marcada, si era lo suficientemente atlético, muy acorde con su manera de ser. Al mismo tiempo la rubia se quito la parte de arriba de su yukata dejando ver sus pechos que para el Nara eran perfectos, unas vez mas volvieron a su juego, esta vez la kunoichi de Suna tenía una participación mas activa besando, lamiendo y mordiendo el torso del pelinegro al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su urgido miembro por encima del pantalón, logrando para su satisfacción sacarle algunos gruñidos.

Estaban tan metidos en lo suyo que no notaron unos pasos que se escuchaban desde el pasillo de hecho ni se dieron cuenta de que estaban en la habitación del rubio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Creo que mejor me acuesto, después del baño me siento tan relajada- dijo la ojiperla mientras daba un hondo bostezo.

-Sí yo también estoy muerto- corroboró el rubio estirándose, una vez que llegaron a sus respectivas habitaciones que estaban una frente a la otra, el rubio estaba por abrir pero.

-Que descanses Naruto-kun- se despidió la ojiperla detrás de la puerta.

-Hasta mañana Hinata-chan- se volteó para despedirse también, al ver que la pelinegra azulado ya se había metido a su habitación se dio la vuelta para hacer lo mismo, tomo el pasador y lo giró, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, el ojiazul abrió completamente la puerta y por fin entro a su cuarto.

-En serio que estoy muerto- exclamó estirándose de nuevo, para luego tirarse a la cama vacía, cayendo dormido casi de inmediato.

Debajo de la cama estaba la pervertida pareja, aun semidesnudos, respiraban agitadamente por el susto que se habían metido y daban gracias que el rubio fuera tan escandaloso, si no quien sabe que hubiese ocurrido, además de que también corrieron con la suerte de que la base de la cama fuera lo suficientemente alta como para incluso poder estar de lado aunque fuera incomodo.

-Estuvo cerca- susurró la rubia para luego dar un suspiro, pero luego sintió un par de manos recorrer su cuerpo- ¿q-qué… haces? n-nos p-puede o-oír- el pelinegro hizo caso omiso y siguió haciendo que su amante diera gemidos ahogados para que no los descubrieran, luego metió la mano en su intimidad, haciendo que ella gimiera sonoramente.

-Hinata-chan- balbuceó el rubio entre sueños mientras cambiaba de posición.

-No te preocupes, Naruto una vez dormido es casi imposible despertarlo- susurró el Nara detrás de ella para luego continuar, debido a esa posición la rubia solo podía dejarse llevar de nuevo no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

Una vez más estuvieron como empezaron, entre caricias y besos a diferencia que estaban aun más excitados, la sensación de peligro, de ser descubiertos era intensa, entonces Shikamaru desabrocho su pantalón y lo bajo lo suficiente solo para sacar su miembro duro como piedra, ansiaba ese momento y como pudo levanto la parte de debajo de la yukata de la rubia mostrando una diminuta tanga blanca, así que simplemente la hizo a un lado y la penetro con premura, haciendo que ella gimiera casi en un grito.

-Ramen- volvió a decir entre sueños el rubio, los de abajo solo rieron un poco con complicidad.

El ritmo que llevaban era lento al principio no porque quisieran sino porque no podían moverse bien, poco a poco encontraron la manera de moverse mejor aumentando mas y mas la velocidad, la rubia llevaba la peor parte le gustaba gritar y gemir escandalosamente mientras lo hacían y ahora tenía que controlarse mordiendo su pulgar y deformando su cara por el placer que le transmitía su amante soltando alguno que otro siseo. De de un momento a otro los golpeó el mas grandioso de los clímax, inevitablemente la ojos aguamarina dio un grito de placer.

-El ramen de Hinata-chan- dijo el de arriba con una sonrisa bobalicona.

-Fue… diferente- dijo la rubia ignorando al ojiazul, se volteó difícilmente con su amante "secreto" - me gustaría repetirlo- le sonrió picadamente.

-A mi no, eres problemáticamente ruidosa- sonrió divertido para luego besarla apasionadamente.

-¿Cómo evitarlo?- reclamó divertida ante el sonrojo del pelinegro- casi lo olvido- se mostró algo alarmada- te amo- al terminar la frase se volvieron a besar.

-Yo también- le respondió- pero creo que será mejor irnos, con esto terminé exhausto además puede que despertemos al bello durmiente- ambos rieron calladamente por el comentario.

Salieron de su "nido de amor" y se arreglaron presurosamente para luego salir de la habitación del ojiazul cerciorándose que no hubieran moros en la costa, pero lo que no contaban es que si habían sido atrapados al salir aunque quien los vio decidió no intervenir de momento.

-Esto será complicado- murmuro una sombra mientras veía como la pareja se escurría entre los pasillos para luego suspirar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, todos se encontraban en el comedor incluso Matsuri, que se quedó muy a regañadientes por órdenes del Kazekage, o más bien por imposición de este al ser ella una de las que lo acompañarían a la cumbre, por suerte la reciente amistad de ella con la ojiperla logró evitar lo que hubiese sido un tremendo conflicto entre el pelirrojo y la castaña. En fin, se encontraban finalizando el desayuno, Shikamaru y Temari "CASUALMENTE" se sentaron juntos estando Shikamaru al lado de Naruto, Gaara por su poción como líder de la aldea a la cabeza de la mesa Naruto y Hinata a cada lado quedando cada uno de frente y Matsuri a un lado de Hinata, a pesar de la insistencia de Gaara de que se sentara a su lado, que por cierto causó otra discusión.

-Y bien Matsuri ¿cómo dormiste?- preguntó el pelirrojo con el tono mas gentil que pudo en un intento de zanjar el reciente roce con su alumna.

-Mal- contestó secamente sin mirarlo- me es muy difícil dormir en una cama que no sea la mía- agregó diciéndole entre líneas que él tenía la culpa.

-L-Lo siento, si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera insistido en que te quedaras- se disculpó repentinamente la ojiperla ante la sorpresa de la castaña y del pelirrojo.

-N-No es tu culpa en serio, no tienes que disculparte- decía nerviosamente Matsuri, la verdad era que había dormido como un lirón, incluso mucho mejor que en su propia casa, solo lo decía para molestar a ese petulante y hermoso… odioso pelirrojo y darle a entender que no era el centro del universo.

Por otro lado Gaara observaba divertido como le había salido el tiro por la culata a su ex-alumna, tal vez así dejaría de ser tan arisca con el, realmente quería hacer las pases luego de la muy desastrosa relación que habían intentado, y que aunque no lo admitiría, él tenía gran parte de la culpa, pero cada vez que intentaba algo para disminuir la brecha, la insistente terquedad de ella de estar ofendida y que a él le era difícil expresarse terminaban distanciándose aun mas.

-¿Estas segura?- insistió la ojiperla compungida aun sintiendo un poco de duda.

-Claro, no te preocupes- aseguró la castaña sonriéndole, para luego dar un sorbo a una taza de té que le habían servido- que delicioso está- expresó entusiasmada ya que tenía un fuerte afición por las diferentes mezclas e infusiones para prepararlo.

-Gracias, lo hice yo mismo- dijo el joven de ojos aguamarina complacido, había sido un acierto importar ese té ingles.

-Entonces lo detesto- masculló la castaña, apartando la taza humeante aunque por dentro se moría por segur bebiéndolo, no le iba a dar la satisfacción.

Hinata y Naruto, miraban la escena con una sonrisa incómoda y una gota en la nuca, el ninja vago y la rubia ni bien tuvieron oportunidad se habían puesto amorosos así que estaban completamente ausentes.

- Etto… ¿y cómo dormiste tú, N-Naruto-kun?- cuestionó intentando distraer al pobre ojiazul y de paso a ella de la enredosa situación.

-Como un oso, gracias Hinata-chan- respondió exagerando un poco su voz, no sabía como actuar en ese momento- ah, casi lo olvido, hay algo que quiero preguntarte Gaara- dijo cuando sintió que el ambiente se volvía a tensar.

-¿Necesitas algo?- masculló al tiempo que se masajeaba el tabique de la nariz intentando disminuir el estrés que le causaba su querido tormento.

-No es por que me guste quejarme ni nada por el estilo… pero ¿estas seguro que limpiaron mi habitación?- cuestionó intentando no sonar malagradecido.

-Sí, yo mismo revisé que todo estuviera en orden- respondió el Kazekage contrariado ante tal comentario y olvidando parcialmente su enojo.

-¿En serio?- ahora el ojiazul se mostró contrariado- ¿no sentiste un olor extraño?- el pelirrojo solo lo negó con la cabeza- lo noté en la mañana, había un olor como a calamar, la verdad no se como describirlo- no podía decirle que sospechaba que alguien o mas bien algunos habían tenido sexo en su habitación.

Al momento en que dijo esto el pelinegro comenzó a toser un bocado que la ojiverde le había dado y la rubia se casi se caía de la silla.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó la rubia tratando de sonar lo mas natural posible, el pelinegro por fin logro pasarse el pedazo de comida.

-Sí- tomó un poco de agua ya sobreponiéndose, Temari no pudo evitar respirar aliviada y para su desgracia todos se dieron cuenta, aunque parecieron pasarlo por alto.

-Por cierto Naruto- dijo Gaara retomando la conversación- ¿te diste cuenta donde era mas fuerte el olor?- .

-Ahora que lo mencionas…- el rubio tornó los ojos hacia arriba recordando, la pareja rogaba internamente que no lo recordara - creo que estaba mas concentrado debajo de la cama- atrapados.

-Bueno entonces le ordenaré que limpien a conciencia tu cuarto Naruto, perdón por las molestias- habló el pelirrojo disculpándose, aunque daba la impresión de pareciera divertirse con la situación.

-No preocupes- le contestó el ojiazul con su típica sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-No sabes hacer nada bien- masculló la castaña que de un momento a otro tenía de nuevo la taza de té en sus manos.

-Y tu nunca puedes ser sincera- contestó el pelirrojo ya empezando a perder los estribos.

-¿Qué dices?- clamó ofendida la castaña, el Kazekage solo se limitó a señalar su mano que sostenía la tasa- b-bueno yo… pues aunque sepa horrible no me gusta desperdiciar las cosas- se defendió un tanto vacilante al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba un desprecio, Gaara solo se limitó a suspirar pesadamente, tener una conversación decente con ella era como pedirle peras al olmo.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron la una al otro sin saber que hacer, con el par de problemáticos no podían contar ya que de nuevo habían vuelto a su mundo color de rosa, entonces como si supieran lo que cada uno pensaba asintieron.

-Etto Sabaku no-san, m-me gustaría que etto… si podrías guiarme por la aldea, e-es que no la conozco… bueno si tu quieres- dijo tímidamente la ojiperla.

-¿Y esa que se cree?- pensó la castaña de repente sintiéndose celosa- ¿y a mi que me importa?- hizo lo que siempre hacía un desprecio sintiéndose cada vez mas molesta cosa que la molestaba todavía mas ya que no debería molestarle.

-Nota del autor: escribir este dialogo fue algo molesto.

Por su parte el rubio había entendido, que entendió mal las señales, no hallaba que hacer, una vez mas el fantasma de los celos amenazaba con salir pero, ya que lo pensaba bien, nadie como Hinata y su dulzura innata para mejorar es estado de animo de alguien, además de que Matsuri parecía algo temperamental y lo mejor sería que el lidiara con ella.

-Claro- asintió el ojos agua marina, ya un poco mas distraído por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Entonces, Matsuri-chan- la mencionada volteó con el ojiazul- pues si no tienes nada que hacer… que tal si damos una vuelta…- la castaña le dirigió una mirada asesina- c-claro si tú quieres- dijo nervioso, la castaña quiso disculparse por su actitud pero se dio cuenta de que los otros dos ya salían.

-Vamos- masculló como respuesta con los celos que según ella no eran celos a flor de piel.

Naruto era literalmente arrastrado por ella y cuando pasó al lado de Hinata y Gaara les rogó poniendo un cara de "ayúdenme", como respuesta la ojiperla solo le pudo dedicar una muda disculpa por meterlo en este embrollo mientras el pelirrojo se limitaba a verlo con algo de molestia, descolocando al rubio.

-Esto es más que un simple pleito entre alumna y maestro- pensaba el rubio mientras seguía siendo arrastrado… aunque ya no le importó mucho después de los primeros cien metros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Shikamaru- habló la rubia al darse cuenta del repentino silencio en el que estaban envueltos.

-¿Sí?- contestó el Nara saliendo del trance también.

-Nos quedamos solos- dijo en tono sensual al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa provocativa.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?- cuestionó sonriente por las intenciones de su amante.

-No lo se- declaró haciéndose la inocente- tal vez tengas algo en mente- susurró muy cerca del oído del Nara mientras hacia circulitos en su pecho.

-Eres muy problemática- se quejó el pelinegro- pero eres mi problemática- dijo mientras súbitamente levantaba en brazos a la rubia al tiempo en que le daba uno que otro beso y desaparecer entre los pasillos a hacer quien sabe que cosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Volviendo a las calles de Suna, se veían a Hinata y Gaara caminando en tendido silencio mientras algunos aldeanos saludaban a su Kazekage, la ojiperla sentía que estaba en un deja vu, ya que al rubio le ocurría lo mismo en Konoha, por otro lado y aunque no lo pareciera el pelirrojo disfrutaba la compañía de femenina Hinata, ya que para variar no le preguntaba constantemente por misiones a Konoha o le reclamaba el solo hecho de existir. Caminaron otro tanto mas hasta llegar a una de las pocas áreas verdes que habían en Suna, esta se encontraba dentro de un invernadero, ahí habían algunos juegos que estaban llenos de niños y algunas bancas, se sentaron en una y el súbitamente el silencio que los había envuelto se volvió incómodo.

-Etto… Sabaku no-san- la ojiperla intentaba buscar algún tema de conversación para romper el hielo.

-Llámame por mi nombre, no tienes que ser tan formal- dijo con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa el pelirrojo.

- … Gaara-kun… etto quisiera peguntarte ¿cómo fue que tú y Naruto-kun se hicieron amigos?- cuestionó la ojiperla para romper el hielo.

-¿No te lo ha contado? creí que eras su amiga- respondió un tanto sorprendido y un tanto indignado.

-Etto… s-sí, p-pero dice que no hizo la gran cosa… y b-bueno etto y-yo quisiera saber tu versión- dijo un ligeramente intimidada la ojiperla por la figura del Kazekage.

Gaara sonrió con cierta melancolía al recordar como por conocer a ese escandaloso rubio su vida cambió drásticamente. No solo lo había salvado de si mismo al sacarlo de la propia oscuridad en la que estaba inmerso, sino también de su soledad, incluso hizo lo imposible para traerlo de vuelta de donde se supone nunca se regresa, demostrándole que sin importar que, aun en las peores situaciones se puede salir avante. No sabía como decirlo pero Naruto poseía la extraña habilidad de que todos a su alrededor sintiesen la necesidad de salir adelante así como él, la ojiperla sintió mucha empatía con el pelirrojo, a pesar de que no lo dijo con palabras se notaba lo mucho que significaba para ambos aquel salvador despistado, solo que lo que ella sentía era mas que amistad.

-Naruto-kun también es una persona muy especial para mi- dijo la ojiperla sonriendo dulcemente y poniendo su manos en su pecho.

-Ya veo- el pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado cuando se dio cuenta de el trasfondo de esas palabras- ¿así que es muy especial par ti?- comentó tanteando la respuesta de la pelinegro azulado que fue cerrar sus ojos y asentir al tiempo que un ligero rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Eso fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que la joven Hyûga estaba enamorada del rubio despistado.

- No sabia que sintieras algo por Naruto aparte de amistad- dijo mientras veía con cierta diversión como la ojiperla se sonrojaba.

-¿¡Eh!?...etto… y-yo b-bueno l-la… la verdad… ¿c-cómo supiste que somos cercanos?- preguntó Hinata intentando evitar el tema.

-Él y yo mantenemos contacto por correspondencia, aunque nunca usé la palabra "cercanos" para describir la relación que tienen- la pobre pelinegra azulado enrojeció aun mas al notar el doble sentido de la palabra, si no fuera tan amable maldeciría la suspicacia del pelirrojo.

-S-Solo somos a-amigos- intentó sonar lo mas convincente posible pero no pudo evitar jugar con sus dedos.

-Puedo no ser la persona mas expresiva del mundo pero si se leer muy bien las reacciones de los demás Hinata, dime la verdad, sientes algo por el ¿cierto?- dijo el pelirrojo con un tono que parecía mas aseguramiento que pregunta.

Hinata al verse exhibida no tuvo mas remedio que admitirlo, aunque solo pudo asentir mecánicamente, se sentía morir de la vergüenza admitirlo frente a alguien que era prácticamente un desconocido y peor aun si era amigo del rubio.

-P-Por f-favor no se lo digas si… si se entera n-no podría volver a mirarlo a la c-cara- suplicaba con toda la timidez de mundo y con algunas lagrimas amenazando por salir.

-No se lo diré, no te preocupes… pero de todos modos pienso que ya debiste habérselo dicho- razonó el joven ojos aguamarina, el conocía de sobra la soledad, y mas aun, debía ser peor para el rubio, al menos él tenía a sus hermanos, pero Naruto no tenía a nadie y si alguien merecía ser querido ese era el rubio de ojos azules.

La ojiperla solo bajo un el semblante entristecida, escondiendo su mirada, poniendo sus manos en sus piernas y apretándolas contra sus rodillas en señal de frustración, si alguien conocía la soledad de él esa era ella, aun cuando después de la guerra su relación cambio drásticamente de solo conocidos a una hermosa amistad, podía notar como su rubio miraba con añoranza a las familias o a las parejas que paseaban mientras ella, llena de impotencia, solo deseaba tener el suficiente coraje para decirle que no estaba solo, que si él lo deseaba ella le daría todo ese amor incondicional que le fue negado desde niño.

-¿Tienes miedo de que él no sienta lo mismo?- la ojiperla no lo quería admitir pero en parte era una de las razones, así que con el corazón en la mano se limitó a asentir con un apenas notable movimiento de cabeza- ¿y no has intentado decírselo?- preguntó cierta hosquedad, ya que para él la pelinegra azulado estaba siendo egoísta.

-Sí…- rebatió con vehemencia Hinata bastante molesta, él no sabía nada para juzgarla, su semblante de nuevo cambió a uno mas triste- pero cuando lo intento siempre pasa algo y…- no pudo seguir, el no poder decir lo que sentía la frustraba demasiado.

-No puedes decírselo- complementó el pelirrojo sintiéndose algo culpable por encasillarla tan rápido- sinceramente no se que decir… pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que a ti te trata muy diferente que a los demás- dijo el pelirrojo tratando de darle ánimos.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó confundida y es que desde que el rubio y la ojiperla se empezaron a frecuentar el primero siempre la había tratado de la misma manera al menos para la percepción de ella.

-Estoy seguro- afirmó con una media sonrisa- tengo una idea, si te interesa puedo ayudarte a saber que es lo que él siente- la pelinegra azulado con un poco de desconfianza accedió escucharlo.

-N-No estoy muy segura si es bueno causarle eso, no me gustaría mentirle- reclamó tímidamente, no muy convencida de la idea del joven ojos aguamarina una vez lo escuchó.

-En realidad simplemente le haremos creer algo que no es - además esto tal vez me ayude a mi también- pensó al momento que llegaba a su mente cierta chica en particular.

-E-El problema es que N-Naruto-kun a veces puede ser muy protector conmigo y no quisiera que se pelearan- musitó la ojiperla juntando la punta de sus dedos.

En ese momento Gaara quiso darse una palmada en la frente, sabía al dedillo que Naruto era un idiota, pero esa empecinada actitud de negación era posiblemente uno de los actos de mayor estupidez que jamás había escuchado en su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto estaba de regreso a la mansión del Kazekage solo y con una mano pintada en una de sus mejillas que claramente era femenina.

-Y yo que pensé que la oba-san y Sakura solo podían tener ese carácter- se quejaba el ojiazul mientras tocaba su rostro lastimado.

Flash back

Matsuri seguía arrastrando a Naruto aun en las calles, los aldeanos miraban la escena algunos divertidos por la extraña situación y otros con algo de pena por el rubio.

-Emm… Matsuri-chan- dijo el rubio algo cohibido.

-¿¡Qué!?- contestó cortante aun sumida en su enfado.

-¿Podrías dejar de arrastrarme?, la gente nos esta viendo raro- en cuanto el rubio dijo esto la castaña lo soltó muerta de la pena.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpaba estrepitosamente una y otra vez con la cara roja de vergüenza después de que Naruto se levantara, este solo intentaba sin mucho éxito tranquilizarla al tiempo que una gota escurría por su cien.

-Que rápido cambia de carácter- pensaba el rubio sonriendo nerviosamente mientras la castaña seguía disculpándose- podrías parar, ahora te ven raro a ti- habló intentando sonar divertido mientras ella hacía un gracioso puchero al darse cuenta.

-No es gracioso- renegó como niña pequeña, Naruto rió ligeramente, en realidad verla así era bastante gracioso y hasta un poco tierno.

-No te enojes mejor sigue con el tour- le dijo para evitar mas fricciones, ella aceptó mas calmada

Siguieron caminando, hablaban de cualquier tema para romper el hielo, vivencias, gustos cosas por el estilo, el ojiazul se sentía cómodo hablando con ella, la castaña estando de buen humor era bastante amigable y jovial, en realidad ahora que el ojiazul lo pensaba la actitud de ella hacia Gaara era muy contrastante y si mal no recordaba ella era su alumna, cosa que lo extrañaba mas.

-Por cierto no es por ser entrometido pero… ¿Por qué Gaara y tuse llevan así?- preguntó el ojiazul movido por su natural curiosidad, la castaña se tensó inmediatamente al escuchar ese nombre.

-No es de tu incumbencia- masculló cortante y haciéndole un desprecio.

-Oh vamos, él es mi amigo y la verdad hacen bonita pareja- sonrió divertido- hasta incluso pareciera que esta en medio de una riña- bromeó el rubio, sin saber que tocó un tema taboo para la castaña.

De un momento a otro estaba en el suelo semi-inconciente con una mejilla hinchada y enrojecida.

Fin del flash back.

-Que problemáticas son las mujeres- habló para si mismo suspirando- aunque… no todas- pensó rectificándose al recordar a cierta personita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron las horas, ya siendo de noche y todos estaban en la mesa disfrutando la cena, o al menos eso aparentaba apariencia. Todos se habían sentado de la misma manera que en la mañana solo que sin Matsuri, la rubia y el problemático estaban mas acaramelados que nunca, pero esto al ojiazul le interesaba un pepino lo que no podía dejar de ver es como se llevaban su querida amiga ojiperla y el pelirrojo, parecían demasiado amigables él uno con la otra, lo cual lo ponía negro de los celos.

-Si las miradas mataran- pensaba un poco divertido al darse cuenta de lo irracional que estaba siendo- ahora que lo pienso si lo hacen- sonrió un poco al recordar a su amigo emo y a su condiscípulo Nagato.

-G-Gaara-kun- se escuchó un leve quejido haciendo que el rubio saliera de sus pensamientos.

Lo que vio no le gusto en absoluto, ahí estaba su querida amiga de ojos perlados con una de sus dulces sonrisas que solo iban dedicadas a él pero esta vez era para el pelirrojo, además de ese lindo rubor que siempre tenía adornado sus pómulos, el ojiazul ahora si que estaba negro de los celos y el coraje, ¿quien demonios se creía para ser tan familiar con su Hinata?... ¿¡y quién demonios se creía él para siquiera atreverse a pensar que Hinata era de su propiedad!?, después del incidente del abraso había quedado muy turbado, por suerte la misión pudo distraerlo pero una vez mas esos pensamientos regresaban a su mente ¿realmente se conformaba con una simple amistad o quería algo mas?, ¿y qué era exactamente ese "algo mas"?, desesperadamente buscaba una respuesta pero su mente era un caos y eso solo alcanzaba a confundirlo todavía mas.

-¿Te encuentras bien Naruto-kun?- al escuchar esa dulce voz se tensó un poco, ¿realmente se sentía tan desconcertado que ni siquiera lo podía ocultar?

-Estoy bien- formó una sonrisa falsa- solo estoy un poco distraído eso es todo- se rascó la nuca para parecer mas natural- por cierto Gaara necesito hablar contigo ¿te parece después de la cena?- preguntó en un tono un tanto hostil que no pudo ocultar.

-Está bien ¿te parece en las termales?- el ojiazul solo asintió.

Después de cenar y como lo habían acordado fueron a las termales para poder hablar esta vez acompañados por shikamaru.

-Y bien ¿de qué quieres hablar Naruto?- cuestionó sin rodeos el ojos aguamarina.

-En realidad no es la gran cosa solo quería ponerme de acuerdo contigo sobre que día partir- dijo el rubio aun un tanto cortante

El pelirrojo sonrió para sus adentros se notaba a la legua que su amigo se moría de celos pero por respeto a él intentaba controlarse.

-Que te parece si nos vamos pasado mañana, llegaremos en tres días, así que tendríamos una semana para descansar y prepararnos para las conferencias- sugirió con su típica voz parsimoniosa, al fin y al cabo el tema tenía cierta importancia.

-Me parece bien- habló después de pensarlo un poco- así podremos hablar con tranquilidad Shikamaru y yo- volteó con el Nara pero casi de inmediato volvió de nuevo su vista con el pelirrojo a sentir que observaba un punto en especifico en su pecho.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó un tanto extrañado por esa mirada tan fija.

-Nuca había visto ese collar- dijo señalando el para el extraño colgante que consistía en un collar tipo militar con dos chapas.

-Ah ¿esto?, es solo algo que se me ocurrió tiene mi nombre, rango, tipo de sangre y la frase "nunca te rindas"- decía sonriente, no pudo evitar mandárselo a hacer cuando vio una película occidental sobre soldados.

-¿Y que hay de la otra?- preguntó esta vez el pelinegro con algo de curiosidad

-Esta es de la personas que yo considero las mas importantes en mi vida, lo siento ustedes no están- comentó cínicamente mientras ambos le hacían mala cara.

Los que estaban en esa lista eran, en orden descendente Jiraiya, su pervertido padrino y a quien consideraba su abuelo; Sasuke, su primer amigo y eterno rival; Minato luego Kushina, sus amados padre y madre que dieron hasta su vida por él y por último pero no por eso la menos importante Hinata, aquella chica tímida de ojos perlados que le enseño lo que es el cariño puro y sincero sin esperar nada a cambio.

Ahora que lo pensaba y no era por hacer menos a la ojiperla pero… ¿por qué la había puesto ahí?, podría haber puesto al viejo de Ichiraku a Iruka o a la oba-san, incluso hasta Kakashi, pero no, había puesto a ella por sobre todos lo mencionados, siendo aun que hasta hace relativamente poco a comparación de los demás la consideraba alguien cercana y no solo una compañera en misiones, había logrado meterse muy dentro de su mente… y de su corazón, su carácter noble y dulce era algo que le era muy extraño en una persona pero ella lo tenía y le encantaba, su simple presencia le traía una sensación de serenidad y paz increíble, además de que su sonrisa le iluminaba incluso los días mas oscuros.

-En serio que soy el rey de los idiotas- pensó recriminándose con una leve sonrisa irónica.

Ahora lo entendía todo, por que se sentía así con ella, por que siempre se ponía nervioso al darse cuenta de que estaban muy cerca uno del otro, por que a veces se ponía a desvariar según él siendo que son amigos, era tan simple… estaba enamorado… vil, tonta y ridículamente enamorado, ¿por que hasta ahora? tal vez el incidente fue la gota que derramo el vaso y ya no pudo negarlo, tal vez desde lo de Tsunade se dio cuenta inconscientemente de que no quería a otra mujer mas que a ella, sinceramente no lo sabía, ahora quería que el pequeño y a la vez enorme descubrimiento embargara su ser, desgraciadamente para el por capricho del maldito destino (o mejor dicho del maldito autor) no pudo ya que unos extraños sonidos lo sacaron de su trance.

-¿Qué ocurre Shikamaru?- preguntó extrañando y a la vez un tanto consternado de que los sonidos provinieran de él, pareciera que intentara decir algo pero las palabras se le habían trabado.

-T-T-T-Tu… ¿Tu padre se llamaba Minato?- preguntó casi blanco señalando al rubio pero su brazo le temblaba como si tuviera parkinson.

-Sí- dijo el rubio como si no fuera la gran cosa suspirando internamente, aparentemente el ninja vago se había dado cuenta.

-N-No lo puedo creer e-el único M-Mi-Minato que conozco es… es- el shok era tan terrible que no podía decirlo.

-El Cuarto Hokage- complementó Gaara con una voz neutra.

Nota del autor: imaginen un primer plano de Suna.

-¿¡EEEEHHHHHHH!?- se escuchó el grito estruendoso del Nara por toda la aldea.

Eso era demasiada información para el pelinegro, prácticamente irreal, así que simplemente se desmayó en medio de la termal mientras que de su boca una pequeña cosa blanca parecida al mismo Shikamaru pareciera emerger.

-Shikamaru oye… Shikamaru- decía Naruto dándole pequeñas bofetadas para que despertara lográndolo a la enésima vez.

-¿Qué paso?- el pelinegro abrió los ojos aun atontado para luego abrirlos cuan grandes pudo- Naruto es hijo del cuatro- exclamó asustado incorporándose de golpe al tiempo que hacía al ojiazul.

-Sshhh… no grites- masculló molestó con un dedo índice en sus labios.

-¡¿Cómo esperas que no grite!? ¡Esto esta fuera de cualquier contexto!- reclamó el pelinegro defendiéndose- es decir, jamás podré verte igual.

-Y es exactamente por eso que quiero que guardes el secreto- lo miró el rubio con seriedad.

El pelinegro entendió inmediatamente el mensaje, si la gente en konoha se enterase podría causar un enorme revuelo y daría muchos problemas al ojiazul, mas de los que ya tenía con sus "adorables" admiradoras y muy posiblemente hasta intentos arreglos matrimoniales, definitivamente para Naruto y para cualquiera eso sería problemático.

-Creo que han sido demasiadas emociones por un día mejor nos vamos a dormir- dijo sin mas el pelinegro.

Una vez en su cuarto, Naruto podía hacer todo menos dormir, había descubierto ese nuevo sentimiento hacía su querida amiga ojiperla y eso lo llenaba de un indescriptible gozo… pero, ¿qué tal si era demasiado tarde para hacer algo?, lo que vio en la cena lo tenía tan confundido, Gaara y ella se llevaban tan bien, tal vez demasiado… ¿y si se gustaron el uno al otro?, ¿podría conformarse con solo ser su amigo?, el siquiera pensar en eso lo atormentaba mucho mas que antes cuando la veía solo como su mejor amiga, pero esta vez no había nada que pudiera hacer salvo observar.

Fin del capitulo 10.

* * *

><p>Y SOMOS TAN MALOS COMO UN HURACAN<p>

SIEMPRE GRITANDO YOHOO

YOHOO YOHOOOOO, PIRATA SIEMPRE SER (8)

ORALEEEE, al fin! despues de tanta maldita negacion nuestro atolondrado rubio se dio cuenta, pero aparentemente Gaara anda haciendo de las suyas, que puedo decir, tenía que econtrar a alguien que fuera una suerte de rival para Naruto y que este no pereciera horriblemente en la primera escaramuza, que pasara despues?, luego lo sabran, lo que si es que tambien quise poner un poco de tension entre Gaara y Matsuri, mi segundo pairing en favoritismo, y como cereza del pastel LEMON, kujeje kujeje kujejejeje, a que no se lo esperaban XD, eso si como en los anteriores el rubio atolondrado tenía que hacer algun tipo de aparicion, al fin y al cabo son las ero-aventuras de Naruto sazonadas con el meloso sabor vainilla del NH.  
>Bueno, antes de irme quisier hacerles un pregunta?, tengo una especie de seccion que se llama el pájaro Nené, de que va, pues muy simple, predecir el futuro del fic, si estan de acuerdo pongalo en su review<p>

agradecimientos

Por el Follow a Sorcerer001 y Yuu-Chan123

Por los RR

Noelialuna: servida, ante el asombro de muchos se dio cuenta solito sin que nadie le dijera ^_^u, lo que si es que sabes tan bien como yo que es imposible quitarle a Hinata sus desmayos, sobre todo si es un fic con comedia, lamento que no hayan acampado pero bueno, es que iban con prisa y sinceramente nunca he sabido a ciencia cierta cuanto se tarda ir de Konoha a Suna asi que no le dedique mucho al viaje, una cosa mas, no se tu pero creo que para Shikamaru hubiese sido muy problematico darles un empujoncito, ademas el tenía otros "asuntos" kujeje.

darcy129: tengo que pedirte paciencia, todavia queda bastante tension amorosa y mas malentendidos, que puedo decir, soy malo malo requete malo.

KaitouAndoresu: se horriblemente feliz XD, mas ero-aventuras!, saludos igualmente.

Yuu-Chan123:  
>Dirigido a Kuro: si te acercas heré la danza de la maldicion, estás advertido.<p>

-esta es una fantasia de nuestro escritor debil de corazón Chamoos-

Yuu (traje de gato): que calse de cosas fantases conmigo O-nii-chan?

Chamoos (con una ligera emorragia nasal): waaa~~ es un secreto que no debes saber~~ 


	12. Capítulo 11

Como no creo en el gordo barbudo de traje rojo; Kishimoto, Gaspar, Melchor, Baltazar y yo decidimos un mejor regalo para el día Santos Reyes (algo tarde cuasas de fuerza mayor no me dajaron públicar antes)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11 parte 1<p>

Era mediodía cuando por fin arribaban a su destino, la cumbre de las naciones ninja en la ciudad capital de país del hierro, por su puesto, con la semana de antelación de la que gozaban eran los primeros en llegar. El viaje en si no fue la gran cosa bastante tranquilo en realidad, a excepción de una cosa, la cual fue la convivencia del grupo. Y es que mientras Shikamaru y Temari aun seguían en su pequeño mundo color de rosa, cosa que a más de uno ya le estaba empezando a molestar, Gaara y Hinata aun parecían llevarse demasiado bien, causándole unos celos terribles a Matsuri que aunque no lo admitiera pasaba la mitad del tiempo molesta.

Naruto tampoco quedaba libre de culpa, sus exagerados celos brotaban de sus poros como nunca, pero a también lo invadía la tristeza y la frustración al darse cuenta de lo egoísta que era, si Hinata era feliz con Gaara él no era nadie para impedírselo, aun así le dolía bastante tener que matar ese sentimiento recién descubierto, sin embargo, y que aunque sufriera por ello, además de que tendría forzarse a matarlo lo mas pronto posible, quería al menos disfrutar la agridulce sensación que experimentaba al solo pensar en ese ser amado, una vez que se confirmaran sus sospechas al menos, primero intentaría no verse miserable, ya después se las arreglaría para seguir con su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya estando en la ciudad y hospedados en sus respectivos lugres asignados, Naruto intentaba encontrar al Nara, así podrían discutir lo puntos a abordar, a pesar de que su cabeza era un caos sentimental, una misión era una misión… además le ayudaría a distraerse, el problema era que su muy distinguido consejero aparentemente estaba desaparecido, muy seguramente andaría con Temari ya que Gaara también buscaba a su hermana mayor.

-Espero poder encontrarlo en la noche… y mañana voy a ver a un puerco volador- bufó por demás frustrado- será mejor que de una vuelta para conocer el lugar- pensó mejor tomándoselo con calma, el lugar era bastante impresionante y no estaría de mas turistear, tal vez comprar algo de equipo, no siempre se tenía la oportunidad de comprar armas fabricadas con el acero de la mejor calidad en el mercado.

-Naruto-kun espera- el rubio se tensó ni bien escuchó esa inconfundible voz, la ojiperla comenzó a correr al notar que el rubio no la había escuchado, por su parte Naruto al sentir que ella se acercaba pensó en huir pero mejor no lo hizo, ella también era su consejera y eventualmente tendrían que hablar.

-Hola Hinata- dijo el rubio cuando fue alcanzado pero sin el entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba- lo siento no te escuche la primera vez- sonrió falsamente, en ese momento no quería verla, le era muy difícil ocultar su tristeza, tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos simplemente lo volvía loco.

-¿Solo Hinata?- cuestionó arqueando una ceja aparentando estar ofendida- ¿qué le pasa a Naruto-kun?- pensó empezándose a preocupar, desde su partida de Suna parecía estar muy distante con ella.

-Lo siento, es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza- se disculpó rascándose la nuca y ampliando sus sonrisa, esta vez siendo un poco mas real, al menos ella seguía tratándolo de la misma manera y eso lo aliviaba de cierta forma- entonces volveré a empezar- carraspeó con algo de exageración- hola HI-NA-TA-CHAN ¿así esta bien?- preguntó burlescamente.

-Muy gracioso- se quejó sarcásticamente e hizo un puchero, al rubio le pareció de lo más tierno y lindo pero no quería arruinar el momento, realmente extrañaba hablar así con ella.

-Está bien, está bien, Hinata-chan, ¿contenta?- la ojiperla asintió por su pequeña victoria- deberás que a veces pareces una niña pequeña- se quejó en un murmullo.

-¿Niña pequeña?- sus cejas se elevaron mostrando su sorpresa-¿y me lo dice el que se va a un rincón cada vez que Ichiraku cierra?- interpuso irónicamente, al rubio no le gusto en lo mas mínimo el comentario.

-Hey, solo fue una vez- se defendió el rubio- quiso replicar algo mas pero en lugar de eso comenzó a reír- creo que los dos somos unos niños pequeños- dijo con una sonrisa completamente sincera- mira que pelear así- se rió con mas fuerza.

-Tienes razón- rió también luego de pensárselo un poco- por cierto, Naruto-kun ¿estabas muy ocupado?- preguntó comenzando otro tema.

-Pues buscaba a Shikamaru pero creo que no lo voy a encontrar- suspiró pesadamente- así que lo mejor sería irme a turistear- concluyó con resoplido resignado.

-¿Te parece si te acompaño?- sugirió, también extrañaba estar a solas con su rubio amigo.

-Pues no se…- la duda lo asaltó, habían muchas cosas en su cabeza, sabía que no era sano para él seguir tratando así con ella…

Ya que lo pensaba bien seria cuestión de tiempo para que Hinata se fuera a Suna, así que lo mejor era disfrutar de su compañía todo lo que pudiera… además de que la cara de borreguito a medio morir de la ojiperla lo desarmo de inmediato ni bien la notó.

- Está bien- sonrió de esa manera que a ella le encantaba.

Estuvieron todo el día recorriendo la cuidad, el clima era soleado con un suave viento refrescante recorriendo las calles, había mucha algarabía en las calles, vendedores voceando su mercancía, gente comprando, niños jugando por ahí y una que otra pila de señoras locas peleándose por las ofertas, decidieron detenerse a almorzar, sorpresivamente a un puesto de sushi, la cual era la comida favorita de Hinata.

Naruto se había sobrepuesto completamente de todo lo relacionado con los últimos días, o al menos eso aparentaba, era increíble el efecto que Hinata lograba en él, su simple presencia lograba que todo lo demás perdiera importancia, por otro lado la ojiperla se sentía aliviada que su rubio… amigo volviera a ser como antes, de alguna manera se sentía responsable de su súbito cambio de humor. Después de almorzar regresaron a la cede, seguían hablando y riendo de cualquier cosa, entraron en el cuarto de la ojiperla y esta se dejo caer en la cama.

-Estoy tan cansada- se estiró todo lo que pudo, había sido un buen día.

-Yo también- se desplomó también, cayendo a un lado cerca de ella… tal vez demasiado cerca, ya que cuando la ojiperla volteó su rostro para verlo, notó que estaban a muy pocos centímetros la una del otro, sus miradas se cruzaron entrando en ese trance que cada vez se volvía mas fuerte, podían sentir como sus respiraciones chocaban y se revolvían.

-Vamos díselo- pensaba la ojiperla con su sonrojo al máximo- N-Na-Naruto-kun etto… y-yo… yo… yo t-te- esta vez si se maldijo a si misma, su mente y su corazón, muchas veces enemigos, ahora luchaban una batalla campal contra su cuerpo que se negaba a dejaba ir esa simple pero poderosa palabra.

El rubio no estaba mejor, intentaba con toda su voluntad evitar fundir su boca con la de ella y gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amaba, ganando esta vez la razón (?), así que se levantó súbitamente dándole la espalda.

-L-Lo siento… n-no me fije donde… donde caí- se disculpó casi susurrando ante una sorprendida y confundida ojiperla ¿era su imaginación o Naruto además de estar tartamudear estaba agitado?

Mientras ella analizaba eso, el rubio poco a poco recuperaba la compostura, estuvo a nada de dejarse llevar por el impulso y de hecho gran parte de el quería ahorcarlo por no hacerlo, aun así según él, era lo mejor para ambos.

-En serio lo siento- se volteó mostrando su enorme sonrisa al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca- mejor para olvidar este pequeño incidente ¿qué tal si me ayudas con lo del protocolo?

-¿Olvidar este pequeño incidente?- pensaba la ojiperla totalmente descolocada, además para sus ojos podía notarse a la legua que la expresión era bastante falsa.

El protocolo era siempre el mismo en ese tipo de situación, ella se desmayaba e inmediatamente él se olvidaba de todo lo demás con tal de ayudarla, pero esto era totalmente insólito, algo estaba muy mal con el ojiazul, aun así lo mejor era dejarlo pasar, al menos por el momento.

-Está bien Naruto-kun- le sonrió dulcemente.

-Ah… sí, gracias- sonrió con un poco de nerviosismo saliendo del trance en que se había metido y se maldecía mentalmente por eso, olvidarla en el sentido sentimental sería mucho mas difícil de lo que pensaba.

-¿Te parece si empezamos con la lecciones?- sugirió la ojiperla poniéndose de pie, mas sus pensamientos estaban en otra cosa- Naruto-kun en serio está muy raro- pensaba preocupada, pero una vez mas decidió restarle importancia por el momento, ahora lo mas importante era ayudar a su querido amigo rubio de ojos azules.

La ojiperla sabía de antemano que enseñarle todo el procedimiento protocolario al ojiazul iba a ser difícil y sí que lo era, principalmente porque el rubio, curiosamente, parecía irse a las nubes cuando le daba un ejemplo más gráfico a la explicación y al llamarle la atención estaba tan desubicado que era necesario volverle a explicar lo mismo.

-N-Naruto-kun reacciona- pedía la ojiperla moviéndolo ligeramente de los hombros.

-¡Ah!… ¿Qué? ¿La oba-san en bicicleta?- decía el rubio mientras Hinata intentaba no irse de espaldas.

-¿Qué te pasa?, estas demasiado distraído, casi hasta raro- le recriminó ya consternada, era la sexta vez que pasaba.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- respondió intentando sonar convincente, la verdad era que cada vez que ella le intentaba enseñar alguna una pose o un saludo lo hacia con una gracia y elegancia que simplemente se quedaba absorto y como efecto secundario se le olvidaba lo que estaba haciendo.

-Está bien- suspiró con algo de pesadez- entonces observa como se hace y por favor no te distraigas ¿quieres?- le sonrió dulcemente-… ¿N-Naruto-kun?- no recibió respuesta ya que una vez mas la mente del rubio había dejado su cuerpo. La ojiperla volvió suspirar con una gota en la cien, esto iba ir para largo.

Nota del autor: creo que seguiremos con este par luego.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara se encontraba deambulando por ahí, se había hartado de buscar a Temari, era casi como querer encontrar una aguja en un pajar, al menos el estar solo le sentaba bien, había sido testigo mudo de cómo la pelinegra azulado y el ojiazul se iban juntos, sonrió por ellos, tal vez solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que se convirtieran en pareja aun y considerando el súbito cambio de actitud del rubio, volvió a sonreír, Naruto era tan predecible.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a una parte alta de la ciudad donde había un mirador que mostraba una hermosa vista de toda la ciudad y los picos nevados mas allá, pero lo que llamó mas su atención fue ver a esa niña molesta y desesperante, por un segundo pensó en irse a otra parte pero su subconsciente lo traicionaba, lo obligaba a voltear a verla, estaba recargada en el barandal del mirador apreciando el bello paisaje sin que nadie la molestara, mostraba una cara tan tranquila y despreocupada que la hacía lucir encantadora, el ojos aguamarina se debatía si ir con ella o no, sabía perfectamente que se pondría a la defensiva en cuanto lo viera y prefería evitar otro roce mas, pero la tentación era inmensa, así que decidió acercarse con cautela y se situó algunos metros separado de ella en la misma pose, la castaña estaba tan maravillada con aquella vista que ni siquiera notó que Gaara estaba ahí.

Matsuri suspiró nostálgicamente, en realidad le gustaría compartir la vista con alguien y súbitamente recordó a ese arrogante pelirrojo, como lo odiaba, no podría tratar adecuadamente a una mujer ni aunque la vida le fuera en ello, volvió a suspirar ¿por qué pensaba en él?, o mas bien ¿por qué estaba tan empecinada en querer odiarlo?, es cierto que su relación, si se le podía llamar así, había sido un desastre, pero de una simple indiferencia a no soportar verlo era mucho el trecho, suspiró, nunca había pensado en eso tal vez con la llegada de Hinata y la forma tan agradable en que se llevaban le había puesto las cosas en perspectiva, él era su líder al fin y al cabo, además de su maestro, tal vez si empezaba a tratarlo como tal la tensión entre ellos desaparecería.

-Una moneda por tus pensamientos- escuchó una voz muy conocida tensándola de inmediato, tal vez no podría llevarse bien con él ni aunque le pagaran.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- interrogó molesta de tener que verlo ahí- tan bonito día que estaba teniendo- pensaba mirando al pelirrojo con malestar.

-¿Qué no puedo disfrutar de una bella vista?- respondió el con un tono suave restándole importancia al reclamó de la castaña y con la vista en el paisaje, la castaña frunció el ceño algo frustrada de no poder molestarlo.

-¿Me estás diciendo fea?- espetó enojada volteando ahora todo el cuerpo en su dirección, se sentía algo tonta por estar torciendo sus palabras, pero tenerlo en frente siempre la ponía así.

-No- respondió sin más- pero tampoco puedo decir que eres bella- agregó con una sonrisa sin siquiera molestarse a mirarla.

-¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE!?- clamó mientras se acercaba a grandes zancadas con el simple propósito de darle la bofetada de su vida ese arrogante y petulante.

-Dije que no eres bella- repitió frente a frente muy cerca de su rostro, de un momento a otro había logrado detener la bofetada y aun sostenía la mano de la castaña.

-¡Suéltame!- exclamó soltándose del agarre del pelirrojo violentamente, intentó darse la vuelta para mejor irse pero Gaara tenía otros planes, volvió a sujetarla de la muñeca y la hizo girar con el quedando en una posición un poco comprometedora- ¡te dije que me soltaras!- gritó furiosa, el haciendo caso omiso la acercó mas logrando sacarle un pequeño gemido de sorpresa.

-Te soltaré cuando me dejes terminar- la castaña desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido y algo sonrojada- como decía, tu no eres bella- sonrió de una manera traviesa y se acercó a su oído- eres hermosa- susurró en un tono indescifrable y sin mas la soltó.

El shock en la castaña no se hizo esperar, las extensas jornadas de trabajo para el pelirrojo, una vida privada casi nula, acoso por parte de un mar de hormonas denominadas fan y demás cosas era lo que había soportado Matsuri, y hubiese soportado aun más por él. Ese no había sido la causa de su ruptura y su ahora resentimiento hacía el pelirrojo, el problema era que pareciera que su relación solo había sido parte de un protocolo, un requisito mas en la agenda del Kazekage, lo cual se acentuaba mas por el trato en estoico, seco y en extremo formal que él le daba cuando tenían esos esporádicos momentos de pareja, lo peor fue que se notaba a leguas que él trataba de diferente forma a otra mujeres, su actitud era mucho mas abierta, no solo con su hermana si no a kunoichi de otras aldeas, al final no pudo soportarlo y se lo echó en cara tratando de ser lo mas civilizada posible al terminar también con su "noviazgo", él no aceptó y fue cuando todo se fue al garete, empeorando aun mas las cosas cuando el ojos aguamarina haciendo uso de un autoritarismo exagerado la convirtió en su asistente.

Pero lo que ahora pasaba era digno de nombrarse milagro, la posición en la que estaban, el tono de voz tan misterioso que usó el pelirrojo, aquella meuca de satisfacción que lo hacía ver irresistible, todo eso era poco comparado con lo que la había dicho, ¡cielo santo, le dijo hermosa!, todo su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse sin que ella pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo y un rubor se apoderó de su rostro, ¿podría ser que realmente ese témpano tuviera sentimientos?, se abrasó a si misma intentando evitar dejar de temblar, no le importó que el la mirara, ¡por dios la estaba mirando!, sentía que se sofocaba, intentaba inútilmente levantarle la mirada, se sentía cada vez mas nerviosa tenía que irse de ahí se estaba confundiendo demasiado.

-Y-Yo te-tengo, tengo que irme- musitó aun temblando dándose la media vuelta, estaba demasiado necesitaba recuperar la compostura y recordar que sin importar lo que él hiciera jamás lograría los estragos que ya había hecho en su mente.

-Espera- dijo el pelirrojo haciendo uso de su gruesa voz y un tono que no dejaba cabida a replicas.

Una aturdida Matsuri obedeció deteniéndose, no se atrevía a mirarlo, sentía miedo de que él la desarmaría aun mas, escuhó como él se acerba y luego sintió un peso sobre sus hombros, si antes estaba en shock ahora se había quedado helada. Gaara, en un acto de galantería sin precedentes se quitó la gabardina roja que siempre usaba y se la colocó a ella.

-Estas temblando no quisiera que te resfriaras- dijo muy cerca de su oído, en realidad si hacía un poco de fresco pero la verdad oculta tras ese acto era para que tuviera algo para que lo recordara y tener una excusa para hablar con ella otro día.

-G-Gracias- dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible bajando su mirada escondiendo así el rubor de sus mejillas, ahora si que estaba confundida, hace solo cinco minutos lo odiaba, ahora su sola presencia la cohibía, así que usando la poca razón que le quedaba se echo a correr a donde el no estuviera.

-Creo que no fue tan mal día después de todo- pensó con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción volviendo a recargarse en barandilla del mirador para ver el paisaje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Regresando con cierto rubio y cierta ojiperla, Naruto dormía plácidamente después de que Hinata por fin pudiera enseñarle todo el protocolo que debía seguir, y posiblemente no lo hubieran logrado de no haber sido por la idea del rubio, la cual consistía en que en lugar de que Hinata ilustrara el ejemplo el rubio lo hiciera, esto bajo el pretexto de que él era quien lo tenía que hacer.

-Se ve tan lindo dormido- pensaba la pelinegra azulado mientras enredaba sus dedos en la rubia cabellera de ojiazul, este tenía una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, tal vez en señal de que le gustaba la caricia de la ojiperla.

Súbitamente se movió quedando muy cerca de ella boca arriba, Hinata sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda, ¿en verdad debería hacer eso?, y es que al ver al rubio así sintió unas tremendas ganas de besarlo, el estaba dormido así que no se daría cuenta pero…ella lo sabría ¿qué hacer?, lo mejor era pararse e irse a refrescar las ideas con agua fría.

-Hinata-chan… no te vallas- dijo súbitamente el ojiazul aun en sueños moviéndose y buscándola con el brazo donde estaba sentada, su rostro antes con una pequeña sonrisa ahora mostraba un semblante de tristeza.

-No voy a irme a ningún lado Naruto-kun- murmuró muy cerca de su oído, sintiéndose enternecida de que estuviera soñando con ella, el ojiazul pareció escuchar eso, ya que aun dormido volvió a acomodarse y recuperó esa pequeña sonrisa que a la ojiperla ya le parecía adorable.

Las cavilaciones de la joven de cabellos negros azulados aun seguían solo que ahora se sentía más inclinada por hacerlo, si lo ponía en perspectiva él en ese momento estaba indefenso ante ella, haciendo la tentación de probar sus labios aun mas irresistible. Así que armándose de todo el valor que pudo, se inclinó acercándose poco a poco a su objetivo, era tan vergonzoso que un rubor carmesí se apodero de sus mejillas, echó para atrás unos de sus mechones para no hacerle cosquillas, ya podía sentir como sus respiraciones chocaban y se revolvían la una con la otra, cerró sus ojos opalinos para así poder sentir mas el contacto y… lo beso.

El beso fue bastante corto, de hecho apenas un leve roce, y aun así tuvo un efecto intenso, su corazón latía a mil, todo su cuerpo se estremecía a mas no poder, y sin que ella pudiera hacer nada al respecto, su rubor se hizo aun mas notorio, sentía que se le iba el aire, también sentía una pequeña sensación de euforia, pero la sensación que mas la aturdía era que… necesitaba mas, ¿en que estaba pensando?, podría despertar a Naruto, ¡por dios si se hubiera despertado se hubiera muerto de la vergüenza!, volteo a verlo intentando calmar sus recién descubiertas ansias, grave error, parecía que él la invitaba a seguir ya que había entreabierto sus labios, intentaba inútilmente convencerse de que no debía hacerlo, pero su cuerpo le pedía… no… le exigía que lo volviera a hacer.. a quien quería engañar también se moría por volverlo a hacer, ese corto y efímero beso no era suficiente, asi que ignorando todas las alarmas internas que su razón emitía, volvió a besarlo.

Esta vez fue mucho mas profundo, intenso y por su puesto largo, colocó sus dedos en una de las mejillas del ojiazul muy cerca de las pequeñas marcas en forma de bigotes que siempre le habían parecido encantadoras y que ahora le producían una sensación extraña al tocarlas que le fascinaba, después de que por fin se separo de él, aunque una pequeña parte de ella lo hizo a regañadientes, una vez mas todas esas sensaciones se arremolinaban en su cuerpo, pero esta vez en lugar una simple sensación de euforia, sentía como su hubiera tocado el mismo cielo.

-No quiero ni pensar como me sentiría si… ¡no seas pervertida Hinata Hyûga!- se recriminó mentalmente por lo que estuvo a punto de pensar dándose también una pequeña palmada en la frente y cerró fuertemente lo ojos para que ninguna imagen se filtrara.

Una vez que recuperó el control, volteó una vez más con su amado amigo ojiazul y respiró un tanto aliviada al notar que ya no sintió esas ansias de besarlo, pero si lo miraba con un enorme cariño y dulzura. Ahora que lo pensaba bien y aunque sonara fuera de lugar, debía felicitarse a si misma, era la primera vez que se atrevía a hacer algo que solo en sus sueños lograba y si bien el rubio estaba profundamente dormido eso no le quitaba merito, de hecho ahora que veía al rubio con mas detenimiento este parecía dormir mas placidamente, como si le hubiera gustado el beso.

-Ojala pudieras decirme que es cierto- murmuró mientras volvía a acariciar los cabellos dorados del ojiazul.

Empezó a cuestionarse porque lo había besado, no era la primera vez que estaba en esa situación ni tampoco la primera vez que se sintió tentada en besarlo mientras dormía, pero entonces ¿qué hizo que esta vez fuera diferente?, la respuesta no se hizo esperar, de alguna manera esa aparente separación la había afectado también, tal vez muy en el fondo quiso al menos reclamar para si esos labios antes de que fuera muy tarde y alguien mas la desplazara quedando en el olvido, se horrorizó de solo pensarlo, no podía permitir… no permitiría que nadie se lo quitara, desde hace mucho había mentalizado y aceptado la posibilidad de que él no sintiera lo mismo y alguien mas entrara en su vida, pero ni muerta iba a permitir que esa alguien lo monopolizara, podría sonar egoísta pero estaba decidida. Continúo con su faena, sintiéndose cada vez más cansada siendo vencida por el sueño poco a poco, asi que sin darse cuenta se acurrucó en el pecho del ojiazul haciéndole círculos en el pecho con su dedo índice.

-Buenas noches Naruto-kun- susurró para luego entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo en espera de un nuevo dia.

-…Hinata-chan- dijo el rubio aun dormido, abrasándola de la cintura, como si supiera que ese peso desconocido fuese su amada joven de ojos perlados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya siendo de mañana un joven pelirrojo iba despertando poco a poco, con cierta pereza se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al baño de la habitación que le habían asignado, terminó de asearse y salió con solo una toalla envolviendo lo indispensable, pasó otra toalla por distintas partes de su cuerpo, centrándose en su pecho brazos y espalda, de un momento a otro se la quitó la toalla de la cintura y lanzó ambas a cualquier parte sin inmutarse de su desnudez para luego comenzar a vestirse, una vez que terminó se fue de ahí para buscar a cierta personita que tenía su gabardina.

Se dirigió al cuarto de la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, toco la puerta varias veces sin recibir respuesta, la llamó y ocurrió lo mismo, supuso qua había salido a desayunar a algún lado, se debatió por unos segundos si ir a buscarla o no, finalmente optó por lo primero y es que una vez mas su hermana "misteriosamente" había desaparecido así que no tenía nada que hacer, recorrió uno a uno los puestos de comida cercanos, la búsqueda era algo tediosa valía la pena, hacía bastante que no estaba tan de buen humor, después le agradecería a Hinata, sin su ayuda tal vez nunca hubiera sabido como estremecer de esa manera a Matsuri.

Gaara, so pretexto de que de esa manera estaban iguales, le había contado de sus problemas a Hinata, la verdad necesitaba algo de ayuda y de primera impresión le pareció que la ojiperla era, además de agradable, confiable, además también estaba el hecho de que era una mujer, y quién mejor que una mujer para que entender a otra de su especie.

-Por fin te encuentro- pensó cuando al fin pudo divisar a su objetivo, que comía de muy buen humor un desayuno continental, sola en una mesa para dos.

Se acercó a ella por detrás sigilosamente, intentando acercarse lo mas posible, quería darle una pequeña sorpresa, además de que le provocaba algo de curiosidad saber como reaccionaría

-Buenos días Matsuri- la saludó usando de nuevo ese tono tan grave muy cerca de ella, la reacción de sorpresa de la castaña no se hizo esperar al casi brincar de la silla.

-B-Baka casi me da un infarto- clamó enojada, mientras el sonreía divertido haciendo que se enojara aun mas, aunque esa sonrisa también le causaba un ligero rubor.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención- se disculpó aun usando ese tono tan profundo y atrayente para la castaña, esta de repente recordó que no le agradaba el pelirrojo así que le hizo un desprecio.

-P-Pues no te creo- espetó tratando de hacerse lo mas digna posible, intentando ocultar el desconcierto y estremecimiento que le causaba la forma en que le hablaba, aparentemente fracasando ya que la mueca del ojos aguamarina no había desaparecido.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó restándole importancia al desprecio de la castaña y sin esperar respuesta se tomó un lugar desocupado en la mesa, ella le dirigió una mirada airada por el atrevimiento.

-¿Acaso dije "sí, claro que se puede sentar kazekage-sama"?- el sarcasmo fue tan exagerado que en lugar de molestarlo hizo que soltara una ligera risa contenida, la castaña sintió que iba a desarmarse de nuevo, ese sonido que emergía de él era irresistiblemente masculino, sus mejillas se sonrojaron como nunca antes, era una faceta del pelirrojo que jamás había conocido.

-Perdón, pero creo que tu sarcasmo fue demasiado obvio como para calificarlo como tal- se disculpó de nuevo previendo que si no lo hacía la castaña le rugiría como leona por reírse de ella.

La miró ahora directamente a los ojos, nunca había notado lo grandes y expresivos que eran, la castaña sintió que se perdía en lo ojos de él, eran opacos, fríos, pero extrañamente atrayentes. Sacudió la cabeza, no importaba lo que pasara, ella no caería en una ilusión… no de nuevo

-Hmp- volvió a hacer otro desprecio, luego abrió los ojos dirigiéndole una mirada desdeñosa aun en la misma pose- ¿y se puede saber que quiere conmigo el grande y poderoso kazekage?- preguntó en un tono mordaz.

-Si mal no recuerdo tu tienes algo que me pertenece- contestó serenamente después de haber hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano de no reírse ante el nuevo sarcasmo, además debía admitir que esa actitud supuestamente orgullosa por parte de ella le atraía- no estamos en una reunión oficial, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, claro si quieres.

-Está bien- dijo ella luego de pensárselo, el pelirrojo sintió un enorme sentimiento de anhelo al saber que diría su nombre de nuevo- Sabaku no-san- la castaña apenas evitó sonreír victoriosa cuando notó la cara de decepción de su "glorioso" líder cuando escuchó su apellido en vez de su nombre, aunque también le causó algo de curiosidad el por qué de esa expresión, ¿estaría intentando reconquistarla?, absurdo, Sabaku no Gaara era un completo insensible.

El pelirrojo suplió su esperanza por frustración al ver que sus expectativas de escuchar de nuevo su nombre de los labios de ella se fueron al demonio, que fue expresada en un fuerte resoplido por parte del joven Kazekage. La castaña rápidamente olvidó su curiosidad al sentir como se le hinchaba el pecho cual pavorreal al lograr su objetivo, el cual era molestarlo, no sabía porque pero desde que se separaron encontraba un placer un tanto morboso en discutir con él.

-Gracias- dijo él aun con la frustración latente, la castaña se regodeaba mentalmente por eso, si tuviera cejas lo mas seguro es que tuviera un tic en ese momento- por cierto, espero que no te hallas enfermado- comentó volviendo a ese tono áspero y seductor que ya empezaba a volverla loca.

-D-De hecho no- la castaña se estremeció al recordarlo, nunca lo iba a admitir, pero desde que tuvo esa gabardina no se la quitó ni por un segundo, incluso durmió con ella puesta, sintiendo el aroma y el calor que esta emanaba, detestando esa parte de ella que aun suspiraba por él y la obligó a hacer eso en un momento de debilidad.

Nota del autor: la versión femenina de Naruto en los primeros capítulos mis estimados lectores.

-Me alegra oír eso- dijo entonces el pelirrojo sonriendo de medio lado y mirándola directo a los ojos, una vez mas la castaña se sintió estremecer.

La mirada de el se veía tan intensa sobre ella, era como si un lobo hambriento estuviera a punto de lanzarse a sobre un asustado corderito… un momento… un maldito y condenado momento…a no, eso sí que no, ni muerta iba a ser un trofeo, por un segundo pensó que realmente Gaara intentaba cambiar, que equivocada estaba, seguía siendo ese presuntuoso y frió de siempre y ella se lo iba a hacer saber.

-¿Podrías dejar tu farsa?- aquella pregunta sonó mas como una orden.

-¿De que estas hablando?- la cara del ojos aguamarina que generalmente se mantenía serena, no pudo evitar mostrar un semblante de confusión.

-¡No te hagas el desentendido!- rugió furiosa al ver que el aun quería mantener su farsa.

-No te entiendo, yo no me estoy haciendo el desentendido- realmente estaba confundido, ¿lo estaba acusando de algo?

-¿A no?, ¿entonces qué me vas a decir?, que cambiaste mágicamente, que realmente te interesas por mi, ¡no soy estúpida!- se paró súbitamente azotando las manos contra la mesa- Yo nunca voy una de esas que puedes usar y luego desechar cuando quieras- le espetó, esperando que el se viera exhibido.

El pelirrojo abrió mas de la cuenta los ojos, eso si que no lo esperaba, ¿de cuándo a la fecha él tenía esa fama de cretino?, era cierto y reconocía que gozaba de cierta popularidad con las féminas de Suna, además siempre trataba, según palabras de las mismas, con una "encantadora cortesía" a las visitantes ya fuesen kunoichi de otras aldeas o mujeres nobles en busca de protección, pero de eso a ser ese tipo de hombre desgraciado la diferencia era enorme.

Se sentía terriblemente dolido que precisamente fuera ella quien lanzara ese tipo de acusación, pero también estaba furioso, tanto tiempo luchando contra la imagen del monstruo que en un momento creyó ser para que ahora lo tildaran de otro de un tipo mucho más obsceno.

-Por favor… márchate- musitó ocultando su mirada apoyando su frente en la palma de una de sus manos. Gaara en esos momentos realmente tenía ganas de abofetearla, por suerte para ambos se contuvo, ya que la mano en su cabeza tenía los dedos extendidos y apretaban fuertemente su cabeza, siendo así un ligero escape para su furia.

-No lo voy hacer- masculló ante esa petición, su orgullo la había cegado lo suficiente como para no ver la rabia que emanaba el pelirrojo.

-Por favor- volvió a pedir mas débilmente a punto de perder el control, en cualquier segundo explotaría y ella no hacía nada por irse. Para su gran suerte (o al menos suerte en esa situación) la ojinegra lo interpretó como si se sintiera humillado y frustrado.

-Ya que me lo pides asi, me voy, por cierto aquí esta tu gabardina- le entregó una bolsa casi aventándosela- gracias- dijo en un tono burlesco y sin mas ceremonia se fue.

Cuando por fin dejó de sentir su presencia, dejó el joven ojos aguamarina dejó escapar un bufido de frustración, tenía ganas de gritar pero mejor se abstuvo, tal vez algún ataúd del desierto no letal a algún ojete que tuviera la desgracia de encontrarse con él sería una buena distracción… tonterías, ya era demasiado el espectáculo del que había sido participe como para agregarle el ser encarcelado por intento de homicidio a días de la cumbre. Soltó esta vez un suspiro mas tranquilo para recuperar el temple.

-D-Disculpe- se escucho la voz del mesero a su espalda, al parecer intimidado por el aura semi-asesina que el pelirrojo emitía inconscientemente.

-Que quieres- su tono de voz fue mucho mas hostil de lo que esperaba.

-L-Lo siento- dijo el pobre tipo asustado.

-Creo que el que se debe disculpar soy yo- dijo el pelirrojo serenando su rostro y su voz finalmente, el pobre ingrato no tenía la culpa de nada- ¿qué se le ofrece?- preguntó mas cordialmente.

-No es de mi incumbencia pero supongo que la señorita con que hablaba es conocida suya- Gaara se tensó poniendo nervioso de nuevo al tipo- y-y lo que p-pasa es que se fue sin pagar.

-Ya veo- suspiro pesadamente masajeando el tabique de su nariz- está bien yo pagare la cuenta y ya que estoy aquí sírvame lo mismo que comió ella- el camarero asintió y se retiro dejando al pelirrojo sumido en sus pensamientos, si alguna vez hubo oportunidad de empezar de nuevo lo mas seguro es que ya se había ido al carajo- que desastre- murmuró volviendo a suspirar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto estaba despertando de un maravilloso sueño en el que había aparecido su amada ojiperla, abría poco a poco sus ojos azules y se dio cuenta del peso en su pecho, no le molestaba, de echo lo encontraba agradable, enfocó sus ojos y la encontró acostada en su pecho y él la abrasaba de la cintura, sonriendo así por ello, su hermoso sueño aun no había acabado. Mientras la veía dormir placidamente sobre él, notó como empezaba a moverse, señal de que estaba despertando, aun estaba adormecida y levanto su rostro por mero acto reflejó para ver el de su amado amigo ojiazul.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun- saludó sin darse cuenta en la comprometedora situación en la que estaba.

-Buenos días mi Hime preciosa- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

La reacción de la ojiperla no se hizo esperar, inmediatamente se separó de el extremadamente sonrojada y apenada, él solo la miraba extremadamente confundido, ¿qué le había pasado?, fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de que ambos estaban vestidos, ¡por la rastas de bob marley no estaba soñando!, se levantó de la cama para darle espacio y de paso decirle algo que la calmara, pero, para hacer peor el asunto por mas que intentaba su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, solo podía ser testigo de cómo, literalmente, a la ojiperla le daba vueltas la cabeza y sus ojos formaban una espiral, su cara parecía un farol de luz roja y aunque el rubio no lo sabia, su mente solo podía procesar las palabras "mi Hime preciosa" repitiéndolas casi sistemáticamente, de repente se detuvo, Naruto podría jurar que vio un vapor salir de sus orejas y finalmente se desmayó.

-Todo este lió por un simple sueño- pensó el rubio riéndose un poco de la situación.

Lo que Naruto soñó

El rubio y la ojiperla estaban en la habitación de esta en la misma posición que cuando cayó dormido, disfrutando de las caricias de su amiga, súbitamente ella retiro su mano haciendo que volteara con ella.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan?- preguntó algo extrañado.

-L-Lo lamento Naruto-kun, pero debo de irme con Gaara de verdad lo siento- y se levanto. La sensación de desolación que experimento era casi palpable, Hinata se iba de su lado para irse con otro.

-Hinata-chan- estiro su mano asiéndose de la mano de ella- por favor, no te vallas- la miro con gran con su rostro desfigurado en desesperación, no estaba listo aun para dejarla ir.

-Lo siento pero es necesario- respondió en un tono dulce intentando calmarlo.

-Pero es que yo… te amo, y si te vas me moriré de la pena- confesó intentando no caer todavía mas en la desilusión que estaba experimentando.

-Perdóname- habló la ojiperla luego un pequeño silencio- fui muy cruel contigo, pero era la única manera en que lo dirías- se acerco mas, por un momento el rubio pensó que lo iba a abrasar pero se detuvo- no voy a irme a ningún lado Naruto-kun- susurró dulce y sensualmente en su oído para luego abrasarlo como aquella vez- yo… también te amo.

-¿E-En serio?- cuestionó incrédulo el ojiazul con el corazón latiéndole a mil, ella se acomodo para que quedaran de frente.

-Por supuesto- le sonrió con todo el cariño que le pudo transmitir.

Guiado por sus impulsos Naruto comenzó a acercarse lenta y pausadamente al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía, podía notar un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, cada vez mas cerca, llegó el punto en que pudo sentir como sus respiraciones se mezclaban la una con la otra y por fin unieron sus labios, fue un corto beso, se separaron un poco para perderse cada uno en la mirada del otro, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, lo que sí sabía era que necesitaba más, así que volvieron a acercarse con la boca entreabierta, besándose mas exigente y apasionadamente, pronto sus lenguas se enfrascaron en una pequeña lucha de poder enroscándose la una con la otra, súbitamente, el ojiazul sintió como la ojiperla posaba una de sus delicadas manos en una de sus mejillas, palpando cada una de sus marcas de nacimiento en una suave caricia, el correspondió soltando un leve gruñido al mismo tiempo que enredaba los dedos de una de sus manos en los cabellos azulados de ella atrayéndola mas a su cuerpo.

De un momento a otro ambos se encontraban desnudos, él encima de ella con su cabello esparcido por toda la cama, sintiendo el calor y las caricias del otro, el rubio exploraba cada centímetro de la piel de la ojiperla, encontrándola de lo más tersa y suave, las manos le temblaban de la excitación y su pulso se aceleraba cada vez que escuchaba los melodiosos gemidos de su amante, eran una mezcla de dulzura, pasión y lujuria que lo invitaban a pederse en ellos y entregarse a sus mas bajos instintos, posó una mano en uno de sus pechos y su boca en el otro, empecinado en torturarlos y disfrutando como la joven debajo de el se retorcía de placer, con su mano libre acariciaba uno de sus muslos acercándose lentamente a su zona mas íntima para luego súbitamente retirarse sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de protestar al chupar, morder y pellizcar con un poco mas de ahínco.

-Hinata-chan ya no puedo soportarlo, tengo que sentirte- dijo el ojiazul, cuya erección empezaba a ser dolorosa.

-Estoy esperándote- respondió la ojiperla en un tono que casi derrite al ojiazul.

Entonces, Naruto levanto las caderas de la ojiperla para por fin poder consumar el acto, rozó ambos sexos, para prolongar un poco la agonía dejando escapar quejidos por parte de ambos hasta que por fin entró en ella de una vez, haciendo que la ojiperla dejara escapar un enorme gemido de placer.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó el rubio un poco asustado.

-S-Sí, e-es solo que….- parecía un poco apenada de lo que intentaba decir.

-Llegaste- respondió por ella sonriendo traviesamente, ella solo asintió sonrojada- no te pre…- no logro terminar su frase al ser besado.

-Q-Quiero continuar- dijo la ojiperla jugando un con sus dedos después del arranque de pasión, el rubio encontró ese súbito cambio de humor de lo mas divertido y adorable.

-Como tú ordenes, mi Hime preciosa- y una vez mas volvieron a su refusilo de pasión, el rubio la tomaba en las posiciones más eróticas y placenteras que se podía imaginar sorprendiéndose también por la elasticidad de su acompañante, una vez que hubieron terminado, el rubio estaba acostado en la cabecera mientras ella revolvía de nuevo sus cabellos- eres la mejor Hinata-chan- dijo con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿E-En serio?- preguntó un poco apenada.

-Claro dattebayo- exclamó seguro para luego soltar un largo bostezo- tengo un poco de sueño

-Yo también- imitó el bostezo y se acurruco en su pecho haciendo círculos en su torso desnudo- buenas noches Naruto-kun.

-Buenas noches Hinata-chan- y la abrasó de la cintura, para que luego todo quedara negro.

Fin del sueño de Naruto.

Nota del autor: jor, jor, jor XD.

-¿D-Dónde estoy?- escuchó una voz el rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Estas bien Hinata-chan?- preguntó el ojiazul consternado como cada vez que su querida amiga de ojos perlados se desmayaba.

-Sí…pero… ¿qué paso?- preguntó un poco aturdida.

-Te desmayaste- respondió tocando su frente para ver si no estaba caliente, la ojiperla se sonrojó un poco pero mejor lo dejo pasar, según su experiencia cuando hacía eso es que el desmayo había sido fuerte.

-B-Bueno y-y ¿por qué fue ahora?- preguntó, generalmente si lo recordaba pero esta vez no recordaba nada.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- preguntó sorprendido, Hinata solo negó con la cabeza, agradeció a la providencia por su suerte aunque un pequeña parte de el maldijo al infierno por que no lo recordara- no se si recuerdes que me quede dormido aquí- ella asintió- bien, pues creo que en la noche te moviste y me moví de tal manera que tu terminaste en mi pecho y yo te abrasé- comenzó a reiré nerviosamente.

-L-Lo siento m-mucho- dijo incorporándose súbitamente pero se sintió desfallecer.

-¡Hinata-chan!- la tomó suavemente de la espalda y la recostó de nuevo- está vez fue muy fuerte, será mejor que descanses.

-P-Pero…- intentó replicar.

-Pero nada, descansa por hoy, no te preocupes me aprendí todo el protocolo- le sonrió de esa manera que estaba reservada para ella.

-Está bien- aceptó un poco recelosa, realmente no creía que hubiese aprendido todo, aun así cerró su ojos para dormir un poco mas.

-Descansa- susurró en su oído para luego irse, tenía que hacerlo si no, no sabría que pudiera pasar- además es lo mejor para ambos… eso espero- dijo para si creyendo que de no distanciarse un poco podría perder su amistad y de paso arruinar su relación con Gaara.

Fin del Capitulo 11.

* * *

><p>BEBEDORES EMPEDERNIDOS, luego de haber terminado el semestre de la uni y tambien reporneme del mitico y terrible maratón Gaudalupe-Reyes le vengo con la continuacion, y de que manera, nuestra timida favorita le robo un beso al rubio atolondrado (chu), causando de paso un sueño erotico (kujeje) aunque no por eso quiere decir que ahora todo será miel sobre ojuelas. Lo que si es que el gaamatsu ya se quiere matar (bitchslap everywere), a ver que pasa, sin mas nos leemos la que viene y si tienen tele... QUE TENGAN UN EXCELENTE 2013... ORALEEEEEEEEEEE<p>

agradecimientos por los follow y fav a

**Mizore Morisato **y **KaitouAndoresu**

por los review a

**Yuu-Chan123**: Tus intentos moe de acerme fantasear de nuevo son inutiles!-modo buda mexicano- me vale, me vale, me vale, me vale, me vale, me vale, me vale, me vale, me vale, me vale - ligera hemorragia nasal- nya~~~ he vuelto a fracaar~~

**Noelialuna:** Incluso yo quye soy el autor no puedo ver igual Shikamaru ya ni de sus luces se sabe XD, y pues como vez el pelirrojo y la castaña van de mal en peor, como terminara todo?, pendientes pues**  
><strong>

In memoriam de Neji Hyûga... gracias simplemente gracias.


	13. Capítulo 12

Y de nuevo el disclaimer, Kishimoto es propiedad de Naruto y Hinata... ¿o era al revez?, da igual :3

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12<p>

Después varios días al fin había llegado la fecha en que se celebraría la razón de porque estaban todos ahí, la cumbre de las naciones ninja, cabe mencionar que el resto de los Kage, lideres o representantes de las demás aldeas habían llegado durante el curso de los días anteriores.

Sin embargo, no por haber más personas esos días dejaron de ser un calvario para Naruto y compañía, primero estaba Gaara que desde el "pequeño" altercado con Matsuri había tenido un humor de los mil demonios y un poco más, tan fue así que harto de que su querida hermana desapareciera y olvidara sus obligaciones, irrumpió en el cuarto de Shikamaru, por supuesto encontrando a este y su supuesta madura hermana mayor en condiciones no aptas para visitas.

Flash back

-¿Y bien, qué planes tenemos para hoy?- ronroneó la ojos aguamarina recostada a un lado del ninja vago, ambos completamente desnudos.

-Te sonará muy problemático, pero creo que es hora de que ayude a Naruto- respondió perezosamente mirando al techo aunque no hubieran nubes.

-Pero, si te vas me voy a sentir muy sola- replicó en un tono meloso, intentando convencer al Nara, este sabiendo que si volteaba con ella caería inmediatamente en su juego decidió no mirarla.

-¿Porque no pasas el tiempo con tu hermano?- sugirió aun mirando las interesantísimas nubes imaginarias del techo, sintiendo que de todos modos iba a ceder.

-Porque es muy aburrido estar con él, contigo me divierto mucho más- hizo un nuevo intento de seducirlo acurrucándose más a él, sintiendo como el Nara se tensó y sonriendo internamente por ello, aun asi el pelinegro seguía resistiéndose.

-¿Qué tal entonces Hinata o Matsuri?- la rubia inmediatamente frunció el ceño al escuchar ese último nombre.

-Sabes muy bien que desde lo que pasó entre ellos prefiero evitarla- le recriminó, aunque no lo pareciera, Temari sobreprotegía a su hermano menor y por supuesto que no le gustó que la castaña le hubiese exigido cosas que no eran fáciles de cumplir para el pelirrojo.

-Está bien, mala sugerencia… pero ¿y Hinata?- volteó con ella al darse cuenta que se le había olvidado del tema… por el momento.

-Bueno- tornó su mirada hacia arriba para pensar un poco- la verdad es que apenas la conozco y…- se imaginó arrastrando a la pobre ojiperla del brazo por todas partes y obligándola a comparar ropa demasiado reveladora y hacer que la modelase- creo que Naruto se enojaría conmigo- sonrió con algo de cinismo.

-¿Así que también te diste cuenta?- preguntó con una leve sonrisa, aunque más bien parecía afirmar lo que ya sabía.

-Son bastante obvios ¿no?- le sonrió también con cierta complicidad- así que…como te decía, con el único que quiero estar es contigo- lo miró a los ojos con toda la sensualidad que pudo transmitirle, Shikamaru por otro lado tornó lo ojos y se maldijo mentalmente por haberse enamorado de una mujer igual de problemáticamente astuta que él, la miró de nuevo… aunque fuera problemático Naruto tendría que esperar.

Estuvieron a punto de besarse, preámbulo claro de un nuevo momento de pasión y lujuria, pero inmediatamente se pusieron alerta o más bien se sorprendieron al oír como la puerta era estruendosamente derribada por una ráfaga de arena dejando una estela de fino polvo. Al darse cuenta de ello la pareja se separó a los tumbos como si fuese un par de adolescentes sorprendidos en el acto por el padre de la joven, una vez que se asentó el polvo se pudo apreciar la figura del Kazekage que tenía una cara de muy pero muy pocos amigos.

-G-G-Gaara, no es l-lo que parece- intentaba excusarse la rubia mirándolo a él y al ninja vago alternadamente mientras ponía la manos al frente como intentando protegerse de algo.

-E-Es cierto n-nosotros solo… estábamos hablando, solo eso- complementó el Nara, si bien Temari estaba nerviosa, él estaba aterrorizado, estaba muy consciente de que de los dos hermanos Sabaku No, Kanukuro era el que llevaba las cosas más ligeramente, pero Gaara era bastante más cerrado y por ende quien podía mandarlo al hospital.

-Hmp- fue todo lo que dijo el pelirrojo para comenzar a acercarse a ellos, el pelinegro esperaba que se parara frente a él, lo fulminara con la mirada y le dijera el típico "no te acerques a mi hermana", pero lo que hizo lo dejó totalmente descolocado- vamos Temari, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos- habló sin más tomándola del brazo y llevándosela casi a rastras enfundada apenas en una sábana.

-Pero que te…- intentó replicar, callándose de inmediato al notar la mirada asesina de su hermano menor- creo que fue mala idea estar encerrados estos dos días- pensó intuyendo que algo le había pasado al ojos aguamarina como para tener un humor así.

-Que problemático- susurró el Nara ya recuperado del problemático shock así como el problemático color, fue bastante problemático ya que no era lo que planeaba, pero pudo al menos librarse por algunas problemáticas horas de la problemática rubia, cuya presencia empezaba a ser problemática por no dejarlo hacer su problemática parte de la problemática misión.

Nota del autor: este párrafo es problemáticamente confuso.

Nota de la nota del autor: adoro escribir problemático… aunque resulte problemáticamente problemático para mis problemáticos lectores.

Fin del flash back.

Por otro lado estaban (los problemáticos) Naruto y Hinata, el primero seguía empecinado en evitar a la segunda y curiosamente la ojiperla también le agregaba más leña al fuego al cohibirse al más mínimo pensamiento de querer hablarle, recordaba el beso pero no podía recordar el resto, frustrándola, era como si lo que sea que hubiese pasado la bloqueara y su actitud de antaño hacia al rubio saliera a flote, para hacer peor el asunto, de vez en cuando uno de los dos se armaba del suficiente valor para hablar de lo que ocurría entre ambos pero siempre se interponía algo.

Flash back

El rubio había decidido de una vez por todas decirle el porqué de su actitud en los últimos días y de paso aceptar la relación que creía que había entre la ojiperla y Gaara, de haberse dado era obvio que se hubiera dado cuenta del enorme malentendido, pero, para su desgracia, cuando por fin pudo dar con ella, la encontró hablando animadamente con Gaara, incluso la ojiperla reía y para colmo lo abrasó, así que al ver aquello se fue totalmente derrotado y deprimido. Lo que él no sabía era que el pelirrojo le había contado su reciente roce con Matsuri y como se había desahogado con "una pareja que se encontró por ahí". La ojiperla por supuesto le reclamó por ello y el hecho de haber sido tan brusco con la rubia y el ninja vago, pero al ver que el pelirrojo se sintió peor, decidió mejor reírse un poco admitiendo que era gracioso imaginar la cara de la pobre pareja, cuando notó que el joven de ojos aguamarina sonrió, decidió abrasarlo para confortarlo aunque sea un poco, se sentía mal por él, ella al menos tenía una buena amistad con el ojiazul, aunque por el momento estuviera un poco decaída, pero Gaara por otro lado pareciera estar destinado al mal de amores.

Al día siguiente fue el turno de la ojiperla para tomar la iniciativa, había postergado demasiado las cosas, desde un principio había querido hablar con el rubio por su drástico cambio de actitud pero por una razón u otra no lo hizo. Ahora era cuando, el rubio ya había discutido los puntos a abordar en la cumbre con el Nara, así que hasta que iniciara la misma, Naruto estaría desocupado, le resultaba un tanto extraño que se sintiera nerviosa incluso tal vez hasta un tanto nostálgico, pero no era momento de eso, ahora estaba el asunto que debía solucionar y de una vez por todas aclarar las cosas, aun y con la sensación de nerviosismo que aumentaba por cada paso que daba. Después de un largo tiempo de búsqueda, por fin pudo divisarlo, el rubio entraba a un pequeño restaurante posiblemente de ramen, era el momento ideal para hablar con el ojiazul de eso estaba segura… pero entonces… ¿¡Por qué demonios estaba escondida detrás de un poste!? Si le dieran a escoger entre su peso en oro y poderse maldecir a si misma a todo pulmón sin que nadie la viera raro, escogería lo segundo.

Era tan frustrante, tenía toda la intención de querer hablar con ese rubio atolondrado que tenía como mejor amigo y amor platónico, pero su subconsciente la traicionaba negándole el control de sus piernas que parecieran pesar más que el plomo, tan desesperante era la situación que no pudo evitar hacer un enorme mohín de disgusto que por cierto no fue ignorado por los transeúntes que la miraron raro. Así que, molesta, frustrada y avergonzada solo le quedo resignarse e irse del lugar, suspiró pesadamente, todo apuntaba a que tendría que esperar a que el rubio se le acercara.

Fin del flash back

Regresando al presente, Naruto y compañía, se dirigía al salón cede donde se darían las discusiones y conferencias, como parte del protocolo, debían entrar con sus dos acompañantes, sin embargo estos quedarían después fuera del recinto, la situación entre el rubio y la ojiperla era bastante incómoda, ambos intentaban mirar a cualquier otro lado que no fuese donde estaba esa persona, para el rubio era un poco más fácil, podría distraerse hablando con Shikamaru pero eso sería ignorarla en sus narices y se sentiría horrible después, lo mejor sería aparentar normalidad…como si eso fuera tan sencillo… ¡maldita evolución!, y es que al momento de mirar al frente pudo divisar la silueta de la pelinegra azulado provocándole la inmediata necesidad de voltear a verla. Hinata no estaba mejor que el ojiazul, ahí estaba el tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, no sabía qué hacer, podría voltear a otro lado pero eso sería una falta de respeto hacía el ojiazul, al fin y al cabo, él era el líder de la misión y el representante de Konoha en la cumbre, aparentemente lo único que le restaba era mirar al frente y esperar a que comenzaran las conferencias y poderse relajar al menos un poco. Como si fuese una repetición de lo mismo que le ocurrió al rubio, la tentación de verlo se dejó notar, ambos intentaban por controlarla pero les era imposible.

-Tal vez solo una pequeña mirada para ver cómo está- pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo como si tuvieran una sola mente.

Era un excusa bastante simple pero suficiente, pareciera que todo iba en cámara lenta poco a poco, fijaban la mirada en el rostro de esa persona que les robó el corazón e ignoraban que con gusto la otra les entregaría el propio para reponerlo, y por un segundo tan largo como la eternidad, sus miradas se cruzaron y casi de inmediato volvieron a mirar al frente.

-¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntó el rubio en sus pensamientos, juraría que la ojiperla también estaba viéndolo, ¿se habría dado cuenta de su distanciamiento? Si fuera idiota, por supuesto que se había dado cuenta, lo tenía prácticamente dibujado en la cara, genial, lo ahora la estaba preocupando.

Sonrió con cierta ironía, lo había olvidado, sin importar que, cada vez que necesitara algún consuelo o la compañía de alguien, Hinata estaría ahí para eso sin importar donde esté, no importaba si ella sentía o no lo mismo por él, ella siempre le brindaría el calor de su cariño incondicional, frente a frente o en sus recuerdos, era definitivo, le diría lo que sentía al final de la cumbre y después de eso se adaptaría a las consecuencias, ese era y sería siempre su estilo, además en el peor de los casos los cambios en su vida no serían tan bruscos.

-Supongo que todo fue tan repentino que me asuste- por fin había llegado a una resolución con el embrollo en el que estaba metido con su querida ojiperla, aunque no podría estar con ella como quisiera, estaba seguro de algo, siempre tendría el calor de ese cariño incondicional que siempre le otorgaba.

-¿Naruto-kun me estaba viendo?- pensó la ojiperla algo sorprendida por ello cuando regresó su mirada a su punto original.

Lo curioso era que en lugar sonrojarse como siempre lo hacía o que algún otro de sus hábitos surgiera, incluso peor aún se desmayara, se sintió mucho más animada, en ese pequeñísimo instante pudo notar en la mirada de él la intención de acercársele, eso de cierta forma al tranquilizó, Naruto intentaba acercarse a ella nuevamente, y eso aunque pequeño, era un avance. Ahora ella debía poner de su parte haciendo lo propio para que de una vez por todas se solucionara todo el malentendido.

Si bien las cosas entre el rubio y la ojiperla parecían solucionarse, los cosas entre Gaara y Matsuri no podrían estar peor, ahí estaba el pelirrojo caminando un poco adelante de sus dos acompañantes, a simple vista una acción totalmente normal y común, era el Kazekage después de todo, pero para cierta castaña era otra demostración de soberbia y egolatría por parte del pelirrojo, no podía estar más alejada de la realidad, estaba tan empecinada en sentir desprecio que incluso pretendía sentirse insultada con simples pequeñeces como esa.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?- recriminó en forma de pregunta la castaña, el pelirrojo ni se inmuto- así que ahora también me ignoras, ¿eh? "play boy"- se burló recordando cómo, según ella, lo había atrapado intentando seducirla.

La reacción del pelirrojo no se hizo esperar, se detuvo de inmediato como si hubiese topado con una pared y quedó totalmente estático, la castaña sonrió para sus adentros al ver que nuevamente había logrado molestarlo de nuevo, pero no era suficiente.

-¿Qué ocurre?, no te…- inmediatamente dejó de hablar al ver como Gaara volteaba su mirada con ella, esta distaba mucho de ser solo aparentar severidad.

La forma en que la estaba viendo le tumbo de golpe y porrazo todo el orgullo y confianza que había acumulado en los últimos días, era una mirada dura, fría y filosa como una espada y que solo podía interpretarse de una manera… odio, justo después de dedicarle semejante mirada simplemente se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando.

- G-Gaara y-yo…- no pudo decir más al ver como el pelirrojo levantaba la mano señal de que guardara silencio.

-Solo… cállate… ¿quieres?- dijo en una voz rígida siguiendo su marcha como si nada- ya has hecho suficiente daño- murmuró sin que lo escucharan.

La castaña sentía como se le estrujaba el pecho y una enorme tristeza la embargaba, era la primera vez que el la miraba así, jamás incluso mientras entrenaban y ella cometía un error o mejor dicho hacía una estupidez la había mirado de esa manera, a lo sumo un ceño ligeramente fruncido o una cara de frustración pero nada como eso, tal vez de alguna manera se había hecho a la idea de que su sensei nunca podría odiarla, ¿qué clase de persona egoísta y desconsiderada era para pensar tal disparate? se sintió como una estúpida, todo este tiempo se convenció a si misma que él era el ególatra, de que él era el soberbio, pero la realidad era que ella merecía esos adjetivos, se obsesionó con la idea de mirarlo por encima del hombro en señal de repugnancia que fue ella quien terminó siendo repugnante, no quería ni pensar en cuantas veces su actitud o sus insultos se habían pasado de la raya y más que solo molestarlo lo hirieron, sentía ganas de desplomarse y llorar ahí mismo, pero no lo hizo, solo se convertiría en otra piedra más en el zapato del pelirrojo así que simplemente bajo su ensombrecida mirada y se dedicó a sufrir en silencio.

La rubia, que fue testigo de todo, al principio estuvo a punto de decirle sus verdades a la ojinegra, pero luego de ver aquello, solo pudo sentir lástima por ella y preocuparse por su hermano, si ella estaba sufriendo así no quiera ni pensar en cómo estaría él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en la reunión, todos los kage, representantes y líderes de las aldeas estaban ahí dispuestos en una mesa redonda, como presidente del precinto estaba Mifune el líder de los samuráis y representante del país anfitrión.

-Bienvenidos todos sean a esta cumbre- habló solemnemente el hombre de la cabeza vendada- como algunos de ustedes saben, antes de proceder necesitamos saber quiénes son los presentes así que por favor compartan sus nombres, rango y lugar de procedencia. Dicho esto comenzaron, primero fue el Raikage luego siguieron el resto.

-Sabaku No Gaara, Kazekage de Suna- dijo en un tono sereno y un tanto rígido cuando fue su turno, Naruto que estaba a su lado lo miró un poco extrañando, algo pasaba con él, pero decidió pasarlo por alto.

Na… Uzumaki Naruto, jounin de elite y representante de la aldea de Konoha- dijo con la respectiva seriedad que debía darle y mentalmente se recriminó al casi usar su apellido oculto.

Varios murmullos se escucharon en el recinto, algunos sonrieron por estar en presencia de tan sobresaliente persona, otros sintieron curiosidad por saber por qué él y no el Hokage y otros lo tomaron más a pecho al creer que líder del Konoha desprecio tan importante asamblea.

-Orden- exigió el presidente- Uzumaki-dono ¿podría explicarnos por qué no asistió Hokage-dono?- pidió en un tono neutro el regente de la cumbre.

-En realidad es bastante simple, yo pedí asistir, al fin y al cabo, y como muchos sabrán es solo cuestión de tiempo para que me presente ante ustedes como el Hokage- explicó con gran simpleza, pero con una considerable seriedad y sin sonar engreído, satisfaciendo la inconformidad de los presentes.

-Konan, líder de la aldea de la lluvia- dijo sin más momentos después, una mujer de cabellos cortos y azules con una rosa de papel en estos, ahora usaba un vestido tipo chino con cierre, este estaba abierto de abajo hacia arriba hasta altura del abdomen mostrando su vientre que tenía cuatro piercings, unos pantalones negros muy ajustados y unas sandalias ninja del mismo color.

Cuando termino de presentarse, una vez más los murmullos aparecieron y es que un jinchuuriki y una ex miembro de akatsuki podrían traer roces.

-Orden- dijo de nuevo Mifune, entonces observó que el ojiazul levanto la mano- ¿se le ofrece algo Uzumaki-dono?

-Quisiera la palabra por favor Mifune-dono- dijo respetuosamente el ojiazul, el mencionado se la cedió- antes que nada quiero aclarar que mi situación con Konan-san no es ni por asomo hostil, sé muy bien que ella cometió errores, pero se ha redimido incluso al punto de que casi pierde la vida, además de que somos condiscípulos entrenados por el mismo sannin Jiraiya- ante tal declaración todos quedaron atónitos, ya que pocos, por no decir nadie, sabían eso.

-Gracias Uzumaki-san- dijo la peliazul sonriéndole ligeramente, solo que por sus ojos entrecerrados y maquillados combinados con esa sonrisa, la hizo lucir bastante seductora.

-S-Sí de nada- dijo intentando inútilmente aparentar normalidad.

-Sin más entonces comencemos con esta asamblea- dijo el jefe del presidio después de carraspear un poco.

A pesar de que por fin luego de mucho tiempo las aldeas shinobi disfrutaban de una verdadera relación de pacífica diplomacia y cooperación entre las mismas, no quería decir que los problemas hubiesen desaparecido, lo primero en la agenda era el obvio aumento en la delincuencia, ya fuera por parte de ladrones de poca monta o de clanes ninja renegados que se aprovechaban de que las fuerzas de la aun existente alianza shinobi todavía estuviesen menguadas. También existía otro tema y ese era el de los "globalifóbicos" como fueron popularmente llamados, los cuales eran facciones de ninjas o incluso civiles que se oponían radicalmente al actual clima de amnistía entre las naciones, engrosando así las filas de los primeros.

Otro tema, que por cierto se traba en secreto, era el evitar que los señores feudales se declararan la guerra mutuamente, así como también las estrategias para combatir las amenazas latentes. En esos años de posguerra el papel del ninja había cambiado, en lugar se ser visto como una fuerza de combate e invasión, ahora eran vistos para realmente servir y proteger no solo a su aldea sino a todo aquel que lo necesitara a través del ninjustu, cumpliendo así con las enseñanzas del casi mítico Rikudou Sennin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Parece que ya terminamos con toda la agenda- dijo Mifune- como algunos sabrán el año pasado decidimos hacer un foro libre, si alguien tiene alguna idea para ayudar a mejorar las relaciones entre las aldeas tiene todo el derecho de solicitar la palabra- dijo solemne y después de unos segundos el rubio levantó la mano- Representante Uzumaki póngase de pie por favor- ordenó.

-Muchas gracias Mifune-dono- dijo Naruto- mi idea es bastante simple, pero requerirá que todos estén de acuerdo- los hombres y mujeres alrededor lo miraron con interés- se debería crear un sistema de embajadas- sentencio el rubio dando una pausa para que lo asimilaran- según lo que mi consejero Nara Shikamaru me dijo sobre las cumbres anteriores y con lo que observe en esta, sería una medida mucho más rápida y efectiva para solucionar los futuros desacuerdos o conflictos entre las aldeas sin llegar a la violencia, perdimos más de la mitad del día en discrepancias pudiendo enfocarnos en otros asuntos mucho más importantes, aun no puedo dar todos los detalles ya que solo es una idea, además de que esto se llevaría a mediano plazo- explicó con determinación y seriedad.

-No es mala idea- dijo el Raikage con los ojos cerrados, al parecer meditándolo, al tiempo unos asentían y otros parecían considerarlo.

-Muy bien entonces, los que estén a favor de esta idea levante la mano por favor- dijo el presidente, esperando la respuesta que fue de una práctica totalidad incluyéndolo- se aprueba la noción de Uzumaki-dono entonces, se hará una reunión extraordinaria en otra fecha para afinar los detalles, por ahora daremos fin a esta cumbre y le agradezco a todos su presencia aun y cuando sus deberes en sus aldeas los limiten- dijo solemnemente y con ello el recinto comenzó a quedar vació.

Naruto salía del lugar sintiendo el aire fresco de la noche en su cara luego de más de doce horas encerrado, se estiro un poco y respiró profundo, de verdad había sido extenuante todo aquello, además de que una gran experiencia, ¿quién diría que la política podía ser tan entretenida?, había valido la pena haber venido, aportar algo como futuro líder de Konoha le despertaba una muy agradable sensación de éxito.

-Felicidades, Naruto- dijo una voz gruesa detrás de él.

-Gracias, Gaara- sonrió de oreja a oreja a la vez que se rascaba la nuca, aun así le avergonzaba de cierta manera que lo felicitaran por un logro intelectual para variar.

-¿Qué tal algo de ramen para celebrar?, todo el que puedas comer- sugirió con su tono sereno pero a la vez satisfecho, estaba feliz por su amigo, al menos algo bueno había salido de todo ese bodrio amoroso en que se había convertido el viaje.

-Lo siento Gaara pero tengo algo que hacer antes, lo haremos después- y dicho esto se echó a correr quien sabe a dónde.

-Realmente eres predecible- susurró el pelirrojo con algo de complicidad luego suspirando, ojala y él pudiera solucionar las cosas.

El rubio corría velozmente por las calles, antes de entrar a la reunión, le preguntó a sus dos acompañantes donde estarían, el Nara solo se limitó a decir que era problemático explicarlo mientras la ojiperla le dijo que vería la puesta de sol en un mirador que del había oído hablar, inmediatamente al rubio se le ocurrió que era el mejor lugar para hablar con ella, ahora que lo pensaba pudo haber hablado con Gaara, pero por alguna razón desconocida para el decidió hablar con ella primero. Se maldijo por no haber preguntado donde estaba el mirador y después de mucho buscar al fin pudo dar con él.

Buscaba por todas partes a esa persona que lo hacía perder la noción de las cosas hasta que por fin pudo verla, estaba ahí, recargada en el barandal del mirador bañada por la luz de la luna y las estrellas haciéndola lucir aún más hermosa de lo que ya era, por un momento dudó en acercarse y echar por tierra tan bella imagen haciendo que sacudiera la cabeza, ahora sí que no era momento de perder el piso.

-Hinata-chan- dijo por fin estando a unos metros de ella haciendo que volteara para con él.

-Naruto-kun- respondió sonriéndole con su característica dulzura, por alguna razón la ojiperla sabía que la iría a buscar y por eso aguardó pacientemente en ese lugar.

-Yo… -empezó el rubio titubeando de último momento- necesito hablar contigo de algo- su semblante rápidamente cambio a uno de tristeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó llena de preocupación al ver esa cara larga, por mero instinto intento poner una mano en la mejilla del ojiazul pero este gentilmente la detuvo bajándola sin soltarla-¿Naruto-kun?- estaba confundida, él sonreía nostálgicamente mientras su mirada parecía apagarse.

-Lo siento pero eso me lo haría más difícil…- de repente confesar lo que sentía se volvió imposible así lo mejor sería dar su bendición a la pareja- solo viene a decirte que… que espero que tú y Gaara sean felices juntos- y al terminar esa frese soltó su mano no esperaba que fuera tan doloroso.

A la ojiperla le tomo un segundo procesar todo y rápidamente sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre el para abrasarlo de la misma manera que la vez en Konoha.

-Lo siento- dijo apretujándose más a él, el rubio rogaba porque lo soltara para que pudiera dar rienda suelta a su sufrimiento- no me di cuenta de que te hubiera afectado tanto, soy una mala amiga- Naruto se sintió confundido ¿por qué era una mala amiga? ella estaba en todo su derecho de enamorarse de quien quisiera- desde el principio me di cuenta de que estabas extraño y yo no hice nada para ver si estabas bien, pensé que después sonreirías como siempre, de verdad lo siento.

-El rubio se dio la vuelta sin deshacer el abraso y le correspondió con otro- yo soy el que debería disculparme… de nuevo saque conclusiones apresuradas, pensé que alejándome de ti te traería menos problemas, el mal amigo soy yo por dejarme llevar por las apariencias- se separó un poco para verla a los ojos- ¿me perdonas?- pidió serenamente y algo arrepentido.

-Solo si tú lo haces- susurró para luego sonreírle haciendo que le rubio casi se derritiera por dentro.

-Entonces… ¿todo bien?- preguntó el rubio deshaciendo el abraso y tomándola de las manos.

-Por supuesto- aseguró la ojiperla y a la postre perdiéndose en la mirada azulada de su rubio amigo, hacía tanto que no estaba tan cerca él de esa manera que movida por una voluntad ajena posó una de sus manos en la mejilla del rubio, posiblemente por causada por querer sentir las marcas de nacimiento de él en sus dedos.

-¿H-Hinata…chan?- dijo sorprendido pero la siguió dejando ser, la cariaría era más que agradable y extrañamente familiar.

-Naruto-kun- dijo con suavidad, despacio y sobre todo con una gran ternura, sus ojos transmitían un extraño brillo que hipnotizo al rubio, sin dudarlo puso sus manos en la espalda de ella mientras la ojiperla puso su mano libre en el pecho de él

Ambos estaban totalmente alejados de la realidad solo quedaba la persona de enfrente, sintiendo la enorme necesidad de expresarse no con palabras sino con acciones lo mucho que amaba a esa persona, comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco centímetro a centímetro aun estando completamente perdidos en la mirada del otro, dejando que la inconsciencia nublara sus razones y los guiara a hacer lo que más deseaban, una caricia que se transformara en un beso, un beso que se convertiría en una confirmación para ambos.

-Aho, aho, aho- se escuchó el graznido de un cuervo que pasaba volando causalmente justo en frente de ellos, el salto de regreso a la realidad fue tan tremendo que los dejó extremadamente confundidos a ambos, ¿habían fantaseado aquello o fue realidad?, era la pregunta que rondaba sus mentes. El rubio aun confundido pestañeo un par de veces y volteo a ver a la ojiperla.

Nota del autor: maldito cuervo desgraciado.

-Entonces no hay problemas entre nosotros ¿cierto Hinata-chan?- dijo el rubio retomando el ultimo pensamiento coherente que tuvo- demonios, se sintió tan real- masculló en sus pensamientos.

-S-Sí c-claro N-Naruto-kun- respondió sonriéndole estando turbada todavía- ojala hubiera sido real- pensó con decepcionada.

Un silencio incómodo se suscitó entre ellos, ambos esperaban que el otro confirmara sus sospechas de que momentos antes estuvieron a nada de besarse, pero no ocurrió, así que el ojiazul decidió cambiar el tema para zanjar en un intento de calmarse y tratar de olvidar su alucinación realista.

-Por cierto Hinata-chan, aprobaron mi propuesta de la embajada- dijo sonriendo enormemente, recordando de repente lo orgullo de sí mismo que estaba.

-¿Propuesta de la embajada?- cuestionó confundida la ojiperla, el rubio se puso la palma de la mano en la frente, olvidó que por sus tonterías no se lo había comentado.

-Que tonto soy, no te lo dije- se rasco la zona de la patilla un poco avergonzado aun sonriendo aunque esta vez de manera boba- con la ayuda de Shikamaru hice un propuesta para mejorar la comunicación entre las aldeas- explicó de la manera más resumida que encontró.

-¿De veras?- dijo bastante sorprendida, sinceramente no esperaba algo como eso por parte de su amigo ojiazul- Me da gusto por ti Naruto-kun, eres sorprendente-.

-No, los sorprendentes son ustedes, sin su ayuda solo hubiera parecido un chiste- respondió con modestia- pero hey, hay que celebrar, me muero por un buen ramen, no he comido en todo el día- y como si esas palabras fueran un interruptor su estómago rugió por comida, sonrojándolo mientras una divertida Hinata reía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algunos habían pasado desde que había terminado la cumbre, el rubio, en consenso con sus acompañantes decidió quedarse un poco más en Suna, al fin y al cabo un pequeño descanso de Konoha no le caería mal, además evitar encontrarse con cierta joven de pelo rosado de daba un extra. Aun no llegaban a su destino, Shikamaru y Temari hablaban normalmente de temas que solo ellos entendían y es que con el susto que les metió Gaara, decidieron hacer otras actividades de pareja no tuvieran que ver con un refusilo de pasión y lujuria que los llevara a un vórtice decadente de los más pecaminosos y delirantes pensamientos que una persona pudieses concebir, desencadenando así… simplemente hacían otras cosas de pareja.

Por otro lado Matsuri estaba un poco detrás de ellos ensimismada en su desdicha, aún le dolía la mirada que el pelirrojo le había dado, pero le era más insoportable darse cuenta del trato tan despectivo que ella le dedicó todo el tiempo sin detenerse a pensar que consecuencias traería, de vez en cuando daba una furtiva mirada al ojos aguamarina que estaba a una lado de ella, caminado de esa manera recta, distinguida y con su característico semblante serio, por su lado el pelirrojo se había dado cuenta del deplorable estado de la castaña, se sentía bastante mal por ella, el haberla mirado tan furiosamente había sido un mero impulso provocado por haberle sacado de sus casillas. Aun así no se disculparía, ella misma los había metido a ambos en esa situación tan incómoda para ambos por decir lo menos, sin embargo sí estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad de empezar de cero, solo si realmente se mostraba arrepentida, tal vez sonara algo pedante pero era la resolución a la que llegó, solo esperaba que fuera la correcta.

Por último pero no por ello menos importante estaba Naruto hablando animadamente con una persona de cabellos azules quien respondía al nombre de Konan, la joven de ojos pardos, así como la comitiva del rubio, decidió descansar un poco en Suna antes de tomar camino a su aldea, al lado de ellos estaba Hinata que miraba ceñuda al frente.

No era que le molestara que ella acaparara la atención del rubio, era algo ridículo pero lo que le molestaba era que fuera… tan…tan… tan absurdamente femenina y sensual, cada vez que mostraba un gesto ya fuera facial o corporal derrochaba aparte un hedonismo tal que incluso la ponía nerviosa a ella, ni siquiera imaginar cómo se sentiría el rubio .Ahora comenzaba a deprimirse, y es que aunque le doliera admitirlo se sentía un poco inferior ella, dejando de lado su arrollador erotismo, irradiaba también confianza y seguridad, además de parecer muy centrada en todo lo que hacía, tal vez era un poco de envidia lo que estaba experimentando.

-Me siento como una niña mimada- pensó la ojiperla recriminándose, si lo pensaba incluso podría tomarla como un modelo a seguir. De repente se imaginó a sí misma con un conjunto idéntico al de Konan y con la misma mirada sensual- creo que solo intentaré emular su confianza- razonó con una gota en la cabeza y roja hasta la raíz del cabello.

-¿Hinata-san cierto?- dijo Konan sacando de sus cavilaciones a la ojiperla.

-¿Eh?- tornó su rostro algo desorientada- ¿sucede algo?- preguntó aun medio confundida.

-Queríamos disculparnos, creo que por ser alumnos del mismo maestro nos dejamos llevar y te dejamos de lado, en serio lo lamento- dijo sonriéndole al peliazul.

-Yo también lo siento Hinata-chan, ttebayo- exclamó un poco apenado el rubio sonriendo rascándose la nuca.

-E-Etto…e-eso n-no es necesario- dijo la ojiperla nerviosa por la mirada sensual de Konan y sonrojada por la sonrisa radiante del rubio.

-Tenías razón Naruto se ve muy linda cuando se sonroja- comentó la peliazul "inocentemente".

-¿Verdad que sí?- asintió sonriente- ¡espera yo nunca dije eso!- reclamó enfadado y sonrojado dándose cuenta de lo que dijo la peliazul- e-espera no es que no seas linda Hinata-chan, pero no dije que fueras linda… ah ya me confundí- clamó revolviéndose los cabellos frustrado.

-¿En serio?, oh que torpeza la mía en serio lo siento- se disculpó la peliazul con una sonrisa más que divertida, de cierta manera el ojiazul le recordaba a Yahiko.

-No te preocupes N-Naruto-kun no estoy enojada- habló la ojiperla también entretenida por las monerías de su rubio amigo y con una gota en la cabeza por el cinismo que ahora irradiaba Konan.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices Hinata-chan- sonrió aliviado- y por favor Konan no digas cosas como esas, pueden malinterpretarse- masculló molesto.

-En verdad lo siento, solo me quería divertir un poco a expensa tuya- le sonrió de esa manera sensual que poseía.

-S-Sí c-claro c-como tú digas- respondió mecánicamente, al tiempo que la joven de ojos pardos lo miraba de nuevo divertida y la pelinegra azulada miraba a ambos con una segunda gota en la cabeza.

-Me gustaría tener ese efecto sobre Naruto-kun- consideró la ojiperla en sus pensamientos para luego imaginarse a sí misma dándole "miraditas" al rubio- creo que no es mi estilo- aseveró con una tercera gota en la cabeza.

Nota del autor: creo que de tanta humedad se le va esponjar el cabello- gota en la cabeza- que bueno que yo tengo el cabello corto- otra gota en la cabeza.

-En serio esto es muy divertido- pensó la peliazul tratando de recordar cuando fue la última vez que le gustó tanto molestar a alguien, volvió a mirarlos, se notaba a la legua que había química entre ellos y eso en cierta forma la hacía sentirse derrotada, ya que había desarrollado cierto interés en el joven jinchuuriki… además que para ella no era un secreto la fama de macho viril del mismo.

Pasaron los días y al fin llegaron a su destino siendo la aldea oculta de Suna, ni bien pasaron a través de la grieta de la meseta el foco de atención de todos era Konan y es que con su forma de vestir tan llamativa más de uno volteaba la mirada, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida por Naruto que observaba extrañado como a la peliazul le importaba un casi literalmente un reverendo pepino que se la comieran con los ojos, decidió mejor voltear con la ojiperla que parecía igual o más desconcertada que él por la aparente indiferencia de la ojos pardos. Hinata al sentir los ojos del rubio sobre ella lo encaró y le preguntó con la mirada que ocurría, el ojiazul entendiéndola solo se encogió de los hombros, así que la pelinegra azulada tomó un hondo respiro para poder hablar.

-Etto… Konan-san ¿no te molesta que todos se te queden viendo asi?- se aventuró a preguntar evitando en lo posible ser demasiado directa.

-¿Qué?- a pesar del tono de sorpresa la mirada de la peliazul era tranquila, casi hasta de recreación- no en realidad no- reconoció sin más- además me divierte que se queden viendo éstas- y súbitamente de bajo parte del cierre de arriba mostrando parte del nacimiento de su busto.

-¡Santo Guacamole!- exclamó de repente un ninja de Suna que caminaba por ahí en sus cosas y que volteó de repente la cabeza como si esa imagen fuera algún tipo de imán.

Nota del autor: no pregunten de donde sabe que existe el guacamole y menos porque lo considera santo.

Como si fuera algún tipo de invocación varios ninjas se aglomeraron enfrente de la peliazul algunos incluso se barrieron quedando acostados para tener "una vista diferente", el Kazekage que no era ajeno a la vergonzosa situación que se estaba suscitando y comenzaba a perder la paciencia con sus pervertidos subordinados así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¿Se puede saber qué carajo están haciendo?- demandó saber el pelirrojo sin esconder que estaba realmente molesto.

-K-K-Kazekage-s-sama n-n-n-n-no es l-lo que p-parece- balbuceaba un pobre ninja mientras los demás se escondían tras de él, algo que todos sabían en Suna era que nunca pero nunca se debía hacer enfadar a su ahora exaltado líder.

-Y exactamente ¿Qué es lo que parece?- interrogó de nuevo al que de ahora en adelante se denominará el pobre ingrato.

-¿Qué es lo que parece?- se preguntó a sí mismo comenzando a sonreír nerviosamente- b-bueno lo que parece es, usted sabe, no creo que necesite explicarle- dijo intentando evitar el tema pero Gaara no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil.

-No lo sé por eso te lo estoy peguntando- manifestó mirándolo con una pesada expresión instigadora al pobre ingrato.

-Y-Yo… yo, lo siento- clamó de repente inclinándose- no lo volveremos a hacer Kazekage-sama, acto seguido el resto de lo siguió.

-Está bien- habló el pelirrojo luego varios segundos de incertidumbre para los pobres ingratos- pero que no se vuelva repetir, ahora largo, no estoy de humor de más estupideces- y como almas que se las llevaba el diablo todos se fueron- por cierto Konan-dono la próxima vez que no visites, te pediré de favor que no incites de esa manera a mis subordinados- agregó viendo a la mencionada con un tono de voz más parsimonioso.

-Como usted diga Kazekage-dono- le sonrió aunque más bien precia estársele insinuando.

- …- el pelirrojo solo giró su rostro y carraspeó algo avergonzado- me parece bien, si me disculpan tengo que ir a mi oficina- y sin más se retiró o más bien huyo de la escena.

-Nunca creí ver el día en que alguien pudiera incomodar a Gaara- pensó el rubio viendo donde había desaparecido el pelirrojo- creo que tendré que evitar en lo posible mirarla a los ojos- agregó en sus pensamientos con una gota en la cabeza.

-Ya no seque pensar de Konan-san- pensó la ojiperla con una gota en la cabeza también.

-Me gustaría poder hacerle esas reacciones a Shikamaru- pensó la rubia con algo de perversión.

-Que problemático- pensó el pelinegro como adivinado el pensamiento de la rubia.

-Gaara-sama nunca se sintió asi cuando yo le mandaba miraditas- dijo de repente Matsuri sentada de espaldas en un rincón en posición fetal, desprendiendo tremenda aura azul de depresión, haciendo que todos se le quedaran mirando incómodos.

-V-Vamos Matsuri-chan, no creo que Gaara-kun te odie- dijo la ojiperla intentando darle ánimos, ésta respondió deprimiéndose aún más (si eso era posible) a tal grado de que pequeñas esferitas blancas flotaban alrededor de ella.

-Creo que solo estas poniendo más sal a las heridas Hinata-chan- puntualizó el ojiazul con su incomodidad acentuada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya siendo de noche el Kazekage ofreció una cena en honor a sus invitados, como siempre el pelirrojo a la cabeza de la mesa a su derecha estaban Naruto, Hinata, Konan y Shikamaru, a su izquierda estaban Kankuro, que ya había regresado de su misión, Temari y Matsuri.

-Gaara-sama no debería ser tan considerado conmigo- dijo la castaña con su ya típica depresión que haría que un emo se muriera de la envidia.

Todos excepto el pelirrojo se le quedaron viendo con una gota en la cabeza, por su parte a Gaara lo carcomía el impulso de lanzarse sobre ella y consolarla, pero su razón, un poco de su orgullo y esa fobia de mostrar sus emociones lo retenían, comenzando a frustrarlo ella realmente estaba sufriendo pero él no quería o más bien, y debía admitirlo, le daba miedo mostrarse como tal era por el simple hecho de que pensarían que era débil.

-Gaara está más raro de lo normal- susurró no muy discretamente el rubio a la ojiperla, por suerte el joven ojos aguamarina estaba demasiado ensimismado para darse cuenta de que hablaban de él.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón- concedió la ojiperla- ¿se habrán peleado de nuevo?- se preguntó en voz alta, el rubio la miró extrañado.

-¿Lo sabías?- Naruto se mostró genuinamente sorprendido, no esperaba eso.

-Digamos que me convertí en una especie confidente para Gaara-kun- confesó con algo de vergüenza.

-Ya veo- asintió con un tono de aspereza, dándose una palmada mental por ello, no era momento para sus estúpidos celos- tal vez deberíamos hacer algo por ellos- sugirió el rubio sonriendo.

-¿Eh?- parpadeó algunas veces sorprendida- ¿no crees que no deberíamos entrometernos?- cuestionó dudando de la loca proposición del ojiazul.

-¿Tú crees?- dijo considerando que tal vez si se estaba entrometiendo un poco- na, no lo creo- manifestó sonriendo de oreja a oreja, la ojiperla tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para no irse de espaldas.

-¡N-Naruto-kun!- exclamó un tanto enojada llamando la atención de todos de paso.

-¿Sucede algo Hinata-san?- preguntó Konan mirándola con algo de curiosidad.

-Etto… no n-nada, n-no ocurre nada- declaró avergonzada jugando con sus dedos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya un poco más tarde y como la vez anterior, todos se dirigieron a las termales incluyendo a Shikamaru y Temari, que por increíble que sonara no se fueron por ahí a hacer sus cositas.

En el lado de los hombres Naruto, Shikamaru y Gaara "disfrutaban" el baño, más bien solo Naruto, prueba de ello era su gran sonrisa zorruna que se nutría de cuanto plan se le venía a la mente para juntar al pelirrojo y la castaña, mientras tanto Shikamaru era observado por un inquisitivo Gaara, poniéndolo terriblemente nervioso de paso.

-¿P-Pasa algo Gaara-sama?- preguntó al límite del quiebre emocional, pareciera que el pelirrojo quisiera absorberlo por los ojos.

-No pasa nada- dijo aumentando la intensidad de su mirada poniendo aún más nervioso al Nara.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?- preguntó el ojiazul al sentir la tensión palpable en el ambiente.

-Nada- dijo el pelirrojo- solo quería hablar con Shikamaru, así que si no te importa necesito que nos dejes a solas- Naruto pareció dudar, por un lado el pelinegro casi le rogaba con la mirada que no se fuera, por el otro Gaara solo lo miró, sonrió un poco y asintió, con esto entendió que no tenía intenciones de lastimarlo… al menos no mucho.

-Diviértanse- dijo el rubio mientras un pálido ninja vago comenzaba a hacer sus oraciones.

-¿Y-Y-Y d-de q-que quería hablar conmigo Gaara-sama?- cuestionó el ninja vago terriblemente asustado, el pelirrojo solo se limitó a tener los brazos cruzados y lo ojos cerrados.

-¿Exactamente qué relación tienes con mi hermana?- interrogó ahora mirándolo directamente a los ojos… ¿o más bien a alma?

-¿Qué?- en realidad de todo lo que pudo decirle eso era lo que menos esperaba- no sé de qué hablas- intentó sonar lo más convincente que pudo pero su rostro obviamente mentía.

-¡No necesitas mentirme!- exclamó con cierto enfado- ya estoy enterado de todo lo que tú y ella hacen, de hecho, sería un idiota si no me doy cuenta- agregó comenzando a exaltarse por lo que hizo una pausa- te vuelvo a preguntar lo mismo ¿exactamente qué relación tienes con mi hermana?- insistió mirándolo a los ojos.

-Esto es problemático- musitó el Nara, ya no tenía vuelta de hoja así que decidió darle prisa al mal paso- estoy teniendo una relación con ella, y aunque sea problemático voy en serio y quiero llevarlo al siguiente nivel-

-Es extraño- sonrió con algo de nostalgia mirando el cielo nocturno- la primera persona que me habló asi terminó siendo mi mejor amigo, la segunda… creo que mejor me reservare eso para mí y la tercera parece ser que terminará siendo mi cuñado- dijo calmadamente mientras Shikamaru no cabía de la impresión escucho mal o dijo su cuñado.

-Gaara-sama yo…- antes de decir nada el pelirrojo levantó la mano para que guardara silencio.

-Voy a pedirte tres cosas, la primera, si eres nombrado embajador recházalo- el Nara se sorprendió un poco ante tal petición pero cayó en cuenta en lo que quería decir el pelirrojo asi que se limitó a asentir- segundo, deja de ser tan formal conmigo tenemos prácticamente la misma edad- tomó un hondo suspiro realmente iba a ser complicado- y tercero… eviten tener sexo en lugares insólitos- concluyó sin más el pelirrojo.

Shikamaru estaba blanco de la sorpresa la persona que menos quería que los cachara en la movida, lo hizo y no una sino dos veces, sin duda la situación más vergonzosa de su vida se estaba dando.

-Si te preguntas como me di cuenta, digamos que había mucha "humedad" en el cuarto de Naruto… además de que los vi saliendo de su cuarto- explicó divertido por las caras que ponía su futuro cuñado.

-Haré lo que pueda- dijo el pelinegro bajando la cabeza avergonzado como admitiendo la derrota.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el lado de las mujeres todas se encontraban disfrutando del baño inclusive Matsuri que poco a poco iba dejando su depresión a un lado, gracias a Hinata, que de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para poder animarla.

-Ah que relajante es esto- dijo la peliazul derrochando sensualidad como siempre mientras las demás la miraban preguntándose como carajos lograba hacer eso- aunque no estaría mal un buen masaje después de esto- agregó imaginándose a alguien indeterminado haciéndole un delicioso masaje.

Las demás asintieron imaginándose lo mismo, Temari siendo atendida por Shikamaru para luego pasar a "algo más relajante", Hinata por supuesto que con el rubio, sonrojándola un poco y por ultimo Matsuri, que sin darse cuenta imaginó al pelirrojo deprimiéndola inmediatamente.

-Ojala Gaara-sama pudiera darme un masaje- dijo sumida en su miseria sentada repentinamente en una piedra a la orilla del estanque termal que parecía estar escarchada.

Nota del autor: aparentemente la depresión de Matsuri puede desafiar las leyes de la física.

-Ojala pudiéramos hacer algo por ellos- dijo la ojiperla sintiendo pena por la castaña.

-Bueno y quien dice que no podemos- intervino la peliazul.

-¿Tú también Konan-san?- exclamó con algo de decepción la ojiperla.

-¿Yo también?- preguntó con extrañeza- asi que Naruto también considero hacer algo al respecto- sonrió ante las nuevas posibilidades- ¿bueno y que dicen?, ¿les damos un empujoncito?- sonrió haciendo uso de su sensualidad.

-C-Claro- respondieron la ojiperla y la rubia algo cohibidas.

-Este es mi plan- se acercó a ellas para susurrarles- les sugiero que lo utilicen como último recurso ya que es algo extremo- la rubia y la ojiperla no pudieron estar más de acuerdo aunque a la primera parecía gustarle la idea- además tendrán que hacerlo ustedes, mañana partiré a primera hora así que lo dejo en sus manos- sonrió con complicidad, Temari hizo lo propio y Hinata rió nerviosamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente después de que el Kazekage se fuera a su oficina, los demás se pusieron de acuerdo para llevar a cabo la operación "tormenta del desierto", como felizmente Kankuro había llamado a la intervención del pelirrojo y la castaña. Después de discutirlo un poco, dos ideas menos exageradas emergieron, la primera, por parte de Hinata, era lograr un encuentro casual, que de casual iba tener poco, y la segunda, curiosamente concebida por Naruto, era presionarlos un poco para motivarlos a reconciliarse, si el segundo plan fallaba llevarían a cabo inmediatamente el tercero que era el de Konan.

Al otro día, los hermanos Sabaku No se encontraban en la oficina del Kazekage, éste se encontraba leyendo y firmando diferentes documentos y archivos, metido totalmente en su papel.

-Esto es tan aburrido- se quejó la rubia, lo cual era la señal para actuar.

-Kazekage-sama necesito que me acompañe- dijo de repente un ninja entrando estrepitosamente. En realidad era una marioneta de Kankuro, originalmente hubiera sido un clon de Naruto pero después lo descartaron ya que a veces podían llegar a ser algo impredecibles por lo que una sonrisa, una duda en el tono de voz o cualquier otra insignificancia pondría en alerta al pelirrojo.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde quieres llevarme Kankuro?- dijo el ojos aguamarina sin prestarle atención a la marioneta mientras seguía leyendo.

-Escuche que la cumbre fue algo estresante para ti y pensé que tal vez te gustaría ir a algún lado, y bueno… como a veces te sumerges demasiado tus tareas creí que solo simulando una emergencia te podría sacar de aquí- mintió ágilmente el amo de las marionetas sonriendo falsamente y maldiciéndose por ser descubierto.

-Lo siento pero paso, hay mucho que hacer… aunque- dejó de lado el papel para mirar a su hermano- gracias por preocuparte- dijo con una mueca en forma de una ligera sonrisa, sorprendiendo a ambos al menos algo bueno había salido del primer lastimero intento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente del fracaso, decidieron usar el segundo plan, esta vez esperaron a que Gaara terminara con sus obligaciones como líder de la aldea, Naruto intervendría con él, mientras con Matsuri sería Hinata.

Gaara iba saliendo de la torre del Kazekage, estaba algo exhausto, había tenido que revisar una gran pila de archivos así que necesitaba algo de relajación y tal vez hablar con alguien sobre algo que no fuera trabajo.

-Hey Gaara- se escuchó un grito tras él.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Naruto?- dijo con su tono parsimonioso cuando lo vio.

-Pasaba por aquí y pensé que tal vez podríamos dar una vuelta… no sé tal vez tomar algunos tragos- hizo un además simulando que bebía un copa de sake- ¿Qué dices?

-No me caería mal- dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Decidieron llegar a un pequeño bar, no está demás decir que, la mesera que los atendió se ponía nerviosa hasta la medula de solo mirar en su dirección. Hablaban de cualquier tema que se les viniera a la mente o más bien Naruto hablaba y el pelirrojo solo escuchaba atentamente, justo lo que necesitaba, una buena distracción.

-Y asi fue como ayude a Sai- concluyó el rubio con su anécdota- de hecho la mesera que nos atiende me recuerda mucho a Himari- y casualmente divisó a la mesera que los observaba desde lejos, ésta al darse cuenta de ser descubierta huyó a la cocina en un ataque de pánico, no sin antes dejar una estela de destrozos por donde pasaba- aunque ella no era tan torpe- agregó con una gota en la cabeza.

-Y que lo digas- asintió el pelirrojo con una gota en la cabeza también.

-Por cierto Gaara, ¿ya arreglaste las cosas con Matsuri?- soltó de repente el ojiazul tomando totalmente por sorpresa al ojos agua marina.

-Eso es algo que no te concierne Naruto- espetó el pelirrojo poniéndose también a la defensiva.

-Tal vez- dijo seriamente- pero aun así se nota que sufres por ella y mucho más aún, ella sufre por ti- sentencio tocándole un nervio sensible.

-Lo sé perfectamente- admitió con la mirada ensombrecida- pero…- intentaba explicarse, aun le era difícil expresar sus emociones.

-Pero nada, da el primer paso dale una oportunidad- lo animaba el ojiazul.

-Estoy dispuesto a dársela pero… primero tiene que demostrar que está arrepentida- dijo el seguro de lo que decía- ella me dijo algo que me hirió bastante.

-Ya veo- asintió, el pelirrojo tenía un punto a su favor- entonces lo único que me queda por decirte es que intentes ser más expresivo, ella no sabe en lo que piensas, dile lo que sientes no solo la harás sentir bien a ella, tú también te sentirás más liberado- aconsejó con calma- parece que tendré que llegar a eso- pensó resignado.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- sonrió- por cierto lo mismo va para ti, Naruto- dijo mirándolo inquisitivo.

-N-No sé de qué me hablas- dijo el rubio fingiendo demencia- aunque no estaría mal decírselo de una vez por todas- consideró en sus pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto Hinata se las había arreglado para sacar a Matsuri de su casa, aun se notaba la pena que la atormentaba y la ojiperla intentaba, aunque fuera un poco, hacerla sentir mejor.

-Pero es que es cierto Hinata, él me odia, si hubieras visto como me miró- se estremeció de miedo al recordar eso- lo que me hace sentir peor es que… lo merezco, me porté de una manera horrible- bajo su semblante entristecida.

-Vamos arriba esos ánimos- intentó la ojiperla alentarla por enésimas vez- tal vez fue que dijiste algo que no debías- dijo la ojiperla tratando a su vez de sacarle algo de información.

-Por supuesto que dije algo que no debía y eso es algo que nunca me voy a perdonar- prorrumpió al borde del llanto.

-Pero no sabes si él está dispuesto a perdonarte- argumentó, la castaña pareció querer interrumpir pero decidió no hacerlo ella tenía la razón- al menos intenta disculparte- dijo una vez más la ojiperla.

-Pero…- intentó replicar.

-Te da miedo, lo sé, puede que sea difícil, pero si dejas que el miedo te invada nunca podrás salir de donde estas ¿realmente quieres eso?- arguyó, repentinamente recordando que ella misma estaba en la misma situación con el rubio… después se encargaría de eso, ahora lo importante eran Gaara y Matsuri, observó a la castaña un poco más viendo como ésta aún seguía empecinada a ensimismarse- lo siento Matsuri-chan- pensó con algo de pena por lo que tenía que hacer.

-Aun asi…- no pudo continuar al sentir como la ojiperla le inyectaba algo haciéndola sentir mareada- ¿H-Hinata-san?

-No te preocupes sé que no tiene sentido ahora pero lo tendrá cuando despiertes- dijo sonriente la ojiperla viendo como ella se desmayaba.

De regreso con el pelirrojo y el rubio, este último había convencido al primero de tomar un trago, cuando llegaron tomo ambas y sutilmente puso unos polvos en la bebida del pelirrojo.

-Bien hasta no ver el fondo- dijo el rubio brindando.

-Salud- brindó el pelirrojo sin más. Cuando lo tomaron el joven ojos aguamarina quedó noqueado casi de inmediato.

-Lo siento Gaara pero esto es por tu propio bien- susurró el ojiazul para luego levantarlo y llevarlo a un lugar indeterminado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algunas horas después la castaña despertaba de su pesado sueño, aún seguía algo aturdida, algunas luces muy leves iluminaba el lugar, parecía una especie de celda debido a lo oscuro que estaba, logró enfocar mejor la vista y además pudo notar que estaba sobre una cama.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó desorientada, entonces notó que más que una celda era un cuarto, muy sencillo y algo pequeño, la luz era tenue, había una mesa a un lado, con algo de fruta, una división pequeña aparentemente un baño, y al fondo un sofá con alguien ahí sentado- ¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó con desconfianza al no poder distinguir quien era.

-Soy yo- inmediatamente la castaña se dio cuenta de que era el pelirrojo, entrando en pánico, más que nunca deseaba que la tierra se la tragara- K-Kazekage-sama- musitó temblando y con las lágrimas amenazando por salir.

-Tranquilízate no voy a hacerte nada- su voz sonó más clamada de lo normal, lo suficiente como para que ella lograra reponerse sin embargo aún su incomodidad podía notarse.

-¿P-Por qué estamos aquí?- se aventuró a preguntar, se había sentado en la cama mirándolo con cautela, el pelirrojo ante sintió un impulso de consolarla jamás la había visto tan necesitada, tan indefensa.

-Parece que Naruto y Hinata nos tendieron una trampa- explicó con una voz un tanto turbada, sabía que la había lastimado al mirarla de aquella manera, pero no que tanto, mejor tomó un suspiro y volvió a hablar- cuando desperté tú ya estabas aquí- dijo recobrando el temple.

-¿Por qué harían eso?- no entendía nada, se suponía que Hinata y ella se habían vuelto amigas, asi como también sabía lo duro que sobrellevar lo que sucedió el pelirrojo, entonces ¿por qué le hacían eso?

-Supongo que están preocupados- fue la respuesta del joven ojos aguamarina- están enterados de lo que pasó entre tú y yo, así que lo más seguro es que hayan tomado cartas en el asunto y esta sea una intervención- explicó largando después un suspiro- dudo que no nos dejaran salir hasta que al menos limemos asperezas

Gaara miró al techo fingiendo despreocupación, no había mucho que hacer salvo esperar, podía sentir de desasosiego de la castaña, tal vez, como dijo el rubio, solo necesitaba ser un poco más abierto con lo que pensaba.

-Y personalmente pienso que sería una buena idea al menos llevarnos bien para variar- dijo después de un tenso silencio, la castaña estaba completamente en atónita, ¿realmente estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a pesar de todo?

-Y-Yo…-las lágrimas se abnegaron en sus ojos mientras comenzaba a sollozar- y-y-yo ¡lo siento tanto!- clamó al fin rompiendo en el llanto- desde que nos separamos me empeñé tanto querer despreciarte… que no me importo si te lastimaba o no, y ahora… y ahora tú me odias- se abrazó de las piernas formando un ovillo con su cuerpo.

Gaara había sido testigo mudo de todo lo que había dicho la castaña, no sabía que hacer ahora que había escuchado la tan esperada disculpa de la castaña, era obvio que la perdonaba pero, aun así, ¿qué hacer?, ella estaba llorando y él no encontraba la manera de como consolarla, sentía que si se acerca se rompería… se veía tan frágil, no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones ni se diga del contacto físico, peor todavía si se trataba de ella, nunca supo cómo comportarse o que hacer, debía admitirlo, él también tenía parte de la culpa, había sido un pésimo novio, posiblemente el único vestigio de interés que mostró fue en el mirador y en el restaurante… en serio era un idiota, lo único que debía hacer era dejarse llevar solo eso simple y llanamente eso, pero primero era lo primero necesitaba más bien era su deber admitir la parte de su culpa en todo ese desastre, asi que cambio de lugar sentándose ahora cerca de la castaña pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no alterarla.

-Yo también lo lamento- dijo por fin después de mucho pensar en que decir, al menos la ojinegra dejó de sollozar era una buena señal- fui pésimo como pareja por decir lo menos- hizo otra pausa, realmente le era difícil expresarse- además después de que no separamos fue peor, no voy a poner excusas, el hecho de ser Kazekage no me da derecho a imponerme sobre otros.

El silencio volvió, por lo menos ahora era menos incómodo, Matsuri no sabía que pensar, Gaara miraba a otro lado aparentemente avergonzado, ¿cómo interpretar eso?, ¿realmente se estaba abriendo?

-Tengo una pregunta- fue lo que salió de la boca de la castaña, el joven ojos aguamarina no dijo nada asi que interpretó su silencio como una manera a alentarla a continuar- ¿por qué yo?- el pelirrojo la miró confundido- quiero decir, podrías escoger a cualquiera pero me escogiste a mí, no soy especialmente bonita, o una gran ninja, ni siquiera soy de una familia importante, así que, ¿por qué yo?

El pelirrojo la miró encontrándose con los ojos negros de ella, estos parecían desprender un extraño brillo de curiosidad e inocencia, ahora que lo recordaba era la misma mirada que ella tenía cuando la conoció y que por alguna razón siempre le resultó tan atrayente.

-Quizás fueron tus ojos- admitió mirando ahora un punto indeterminado frente a él… terriblemente sonrojado- hasta hace poco me di cuenta que son, son…soy pésimo para estas cosas- se pasó la mano por la nuca en señal de incomodidad.

Solo un poco- dijo ella condescendiente intentando no reírse, era tan gracioso verlo de esa manera, el silencio reinó de nuevo- entonces… ¿todo perdonado?, ¿después de esto nos llevaremos bien?- preguntó en un tono suave esperando alguna respuesta del pelirrojo mientras éste solo seguía mirando al frente.

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido, la castaña se vio a sí misma acostada sobre la cama y con cara encima sosteniendo sus muñecas sobre la cabeza.

-G-Gaara- …- fue silenciada por beso, el cual transmitía una urgencia que la dejó azorada.

-¿Y si no es suficiente solo con "llevarnos bien" y si quiero algo más que eso?- dijo con la voz enronquecida y a la vez la miraba intensamente, cohibiéndola, nunca la había visto actuar así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabía cómo sentirse, era como si hubiese liberado algo que por mucho tiempo había reprimido, el cuarto hacía eco los sonidos que ellos provocaban, ambos cuerpos retozaban en aquella cama, la castaña estaba en ropa interior luciendo un lindo conjunto rosa mientras el pelirrojo estaba descubierto del torso, éste estaba empecinado en jugar con el lóbulo de la oreja de la castaña, lamiendo, mordiendo y de vez en cuando soltando bocanadas de aire en el estremeciéndola por completo, al mismo tiempo que con sus manos recorría de arriba abajo su cuerpo, la castaña se dejaba ser, sintiendo cada caricia, soltando dulces quejidos como respuesta y enterrando sus uñas en la varonil espalda de la persona que hasta hace algunos momentos una de las personas menos pasionales que había conocido.

-Sabes, me fascinan los sonidos que haces- susurró con voz ronca de deseo estremeciendo más a la castaña.

-T-Tonto- musitó sonrojada haciéndole un desprecio intentando sentirse ofendida, después tomando la iniciativa se puso sobre él a horcajadas- yo también quiero tocarte- manifestó sonriéndole mientras se desabrochaba el sostén dejando ver sus pechos- e-espero que no sean muy pequeños- dijo en un arrebato de pena, el ojos aguamarina al notarlo estiró un brazo y acaricio uno de ellos.

-Son perfectos- expresó con una extraña sonrisa tomándola del brazo para atraerla y besarla.

Matsuri entonces comenzó con su faena exploratoria fascinándose de sentir el cuerpo de su amado, por su parte Gaara estaba extasiado, sus manos eran tan suaves que no podía evitar soltar algunos gruñidos, la castaña entonces sintió como llegaba a sus pantalones, por un momento dudó, pero la curiosidad y la pasión pudieron más que el pudor así que se aventuró a tocar la entrepierna del pelirrojo sintiendo el gran bulto que clamaba por salir, comenzó a tocarlo sobre la ropa haciéndolo gritar y gruñir mientas lamía su cuello hasta que súbitamente él la detuvo.

-Si sigues eso creo que esto terminará antes de empezar realmente- dijo el pelirrojo algo sofocado, podía ser saber poco sobre los sentimientos pero no era de piedra.

La castaña sonrió y volvió a besarlo para asi seguir. Poco tiempo paso para cuando en el pequeño cuarto se escucharan fuertes gemidos y besos de la pareja, Gaara había mostrado tener un excelente instinto y penetraba con todo lo que podía a la castaña, ambos sudaban copiosamente mientras que la castaña, que había perdido la virginidad junto con él, gemía con más fuerza con cada embestida, era sentirlo de esa manera era tan avasallante que sentía que se iba a desvanecer, nunca jamás espero que todos se desenvolviera de esa manera.

El clímax era latente poco les faltaba para por fin consumarlo todo hasta que por fin se dio, él se derramó en ella y ella como respuesta lo acompaño en su visita al paraíso, para después sentir su peso sobre ella abrasándolo.

-No estoy muy pesado ¿verdad?- preguntó él con clara preocupación luego de recuperar el aliento.

-Un poco, pero me gusta- la castaña sonrió, él se incorporó para observarla, definitivamente haría lo posible por verla sonreír más seguido.

-Me gusta tu sonrisa- admitió un poco apenado, sin embargo quien se sonrojó furiosamente fue la castaña no esperaba un halago como ese- aunque…- pareció dudar un poco.

-¿Aunque?- se sintió insegura.

-Voy a extrañar tus berrinches te veías tan adorable a veces- agregó sonriéndole con cierta diversión.

-T-Tonto- masculló sonrojándose más haciendo un puchero.

-Lo vez, pareces una niña pequeña- rió por lo bajo y la volteó quedando recostada en su pecho.

-Y tú a veces puedes ser un insoportable y amargado- recriminó sin sonar realmente en serio.

-Pero soy el insoportable amargado que al parecer ha puesto tu mundo de cabeza- argumentó sonriendo un poco más

-Además arrogante- se acurrucó en el soltando un hondo bostezo- y así es como me gusta- soltó una risilla.

-Descansa Matsuri… te amo- susurró acariciándole el cabello mientras ella se aferraba más a él.

-Yo también- dijo con una tenue sonrisa para luego caer dormida seguida por su pelirrojo.

Fin del capítulo 12.

* * *

><p>CHAMACOOS AMOROSOS, aqui vengo a joderles la vida con un nuevo capítulo arriba, a estas alturas me es bastante mas facil saber que demonios pensaba mi yo del pasado cuando estaba escribiendo este fic, eso y que mis habilidades de escritura ya estaban muchisimo mas pulidas así que es mas facil editar, está vez apenas hice modificaciones, de hecho ya lo tenía listo y arriba pero el protocolo de investigacion de mi titulacion esta consumiendo todo mi tiempo libre, por suerte tener unas pequeñas vacaciones del trabajo me ha facilitado las cosas asi que arovecho lo que pueda, pero en fin a ustedes les importa un pepino mi vida personal, lo que importa es que MAS LEMON, valla lio, nuestros queridos enemigos ya se reconciliaron (y de que manera) ya sin más, un gracias a todos los lectores, nos leemos la que viene y si tienen tele... hay se ven... ORALEEEEEEEE<p>

PD: esto no es un regalo de san valentin, soy el grinch del san valentin asi que no se emocionen.

**agradecimientos por los favoritos y follows a:**

darcy129

Yumiko Phantomhive

Bl4ckD3ath

dark side of everyone

maye-neko-girl

Le Sofia

Y a netokastillo

por el review a:

**netokastillo: **bienvenido seas mi estimado y servido estás, gracias por leer, saludos.

**Yuu-chan123:** Lamentablemente para ti, no tengo fetiches de enfermeras, gracias por participar X3.

**maya-neko-gilr: **Me da gusto que te guste y pues si la verdad que de la nada ya anden todos acaramelados nada mas porque sí, como que a veces te deja wtf?, pero como vez aqui van lento pero seguro y cada vez mas atrevidillos (kujeje) y gracias por cierto.

**Kaitouandoresu**: Creo que de cierta manera siento te quede un poquitin mal, esta vez el rubio y la ojiperla estuvieron de doctores del amor, pero no os preocupeis, en el siguiente de seguro volveran a la carga... creo XD.


	14. Capítulo 13

Disclaimer: HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEH UEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHU EHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE...

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13<p>

Luego de las merecidas y extrañas vacaciones en Suna, Naruto acompañado de Shikamaru, Hinata y Temari, que había sido nombrada embajadora de Suna en Konoha, regresaban tranquilamente a Konoha, aunque ahora todas las miradas estaban centradas en el rubio que parecía ausente, como si algo lo hubiera perturbado.

Flash back

Naruto se dirigía a donde estaban Gaara y Matsuri, los dejaron encerrados toda la noche y parte del siguiente día, y por decisión unánime él había sido el elegido para ir a revisar ya que tal vez no sería lastimado… demasiado por el pelirrojo si las cosas no salían como lo habían planeado, llevaba una bandeja de comida, al fin y al cabo, no les dejaron nada de decente salvo algo de fruta… además la charola sería un buen escudo.

Por fin llegó a al cuarto de sus "rehenes", se detuvo en la puerta tomó un hondo respiro y se dispuso a abrir, pero cuando iba a hacerlo escuchó unos extraños sonidos provenientes del cuarto, colocó su oído en la puerta para escuchar mejor y una sonrisa zorruna se dibujó en su boca, escuchaba claramente varios quejidos, pequeños gritos y una que otra risilla, el plan había sido por lejos un tremendo éxito, el problema ahora era que había llegado en mal momento.

Sin nada mejor por hacer decidió esperar, no podía dejarlos sin comer, el detalle estaba en que media hora después y aún seguía esperando, una hora después y ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, dos horas después fue el acabose, retiró el seguro, un pequeño sello y entró con cautela, seguramente los sorprendería desnudos en un íntimo y romántico momento después de haber hecho el amor pero simplemente su capacidad de esperarlos había llegado a su límite. Lo que encontró lo dejó pasmado y perturbado al mismo tiempo, ¿qué demonios estaban haciendo?, incluso él que se supone ya era todo un maestro en las artes amatorias no le encontraba propósito a la pose en la que estaban enfrascados.

Después del shock inicial inclinó lateralmente la cabeza varias veces intentando encontrar forma a la extraña pose que su amigo y su recién recuperada novia hacían, ¿era un cono o un cilindro, tal vez un pino?... por su parte Gaara y Matsuri estaban tan metidos en lo suyo que ni se dieron cuenta de la presencia del ojiazul, éste mejor optó por lo sano y dejó la bandeja de comida para luego irse, tratando de ignorar el hecho que había visto al Kazekage haciendo el amor de una manera que parecía por demás incómoda.

Fin del flash back.

-Naruto-kun ¿estás bien?- se aventuró a preguntar por fin la ojiperla.

-Ahora que lo pienso parecía tener más forma de pino- dijo el rubio de la nada desconcertando completamente a todos.

-Es problemático pero ¿de qué demonios hablas Naruto?- cuestionó con su tono cansado el Nara.

-¿Eh?- el rubio volteó con el pelinegro recién despertando de su letargo- ¿dije algo?- preguntó al ver como se le quedaban viendo raro.

-Dijiste que algo tenía forma de pino- explicó esta vez Temari- ¿En qué piensas a todo esto?- preguntó mirándolo inquisitiva.

-Bueno…- no podía decirles que encontró a Gaara y Matsuri haciendo el pino, eso sería demasiado vergonzoso para él y la pareja- estaba pensando en cosas al azar, estoy un poco aburrido- dijo mientras era observado de forma analítica por los tres poniéndolo nervioso.

-Que problemático- se quejó como siempre el Nara- aunque sí, caminar solo nosotros cuatro resulta un poco aburrido- razonó después de recordar todas las insólitas situaciones por las que pasó durante la misión y ciertamente ahora una simple caminata resultaba aburrida.

-Pues yo puedo hacer que sea menos aburrido- habló la rubia en un tono meloso pegándose al ninja vago.

-Entonces creo que ya no será tan problemático- expresó el pelinegro siguiéndole el jueguito.

-Que pesados- se quejó la ojiperla caminando al lado del rubio al tiempo que se moría de la envidia.

-Sí lo mismo digo- afirmó el rubio sintiéndose de la misma manera dejando atrás al par de acaramelados.

Nota del autor: ¿entonces por qué no se declaran para estar igual?... ah es porque quiero seguir con la tensión amorosa yohohoho.

Luego de mis comentarios llenos cinismo empedernido, el rubio y compañía por fin llegaron a las puertas de Konoha, ya era algo tarde por lo cual decidieron entregar el informe al día siguiente, Hinata se lo recordaría a Naruto, ya que seguramente el rubio se levantaría demasiado tarde para ir, por su parte Shikamaru instalaría a Temari… en su casa, siéndole terriblemente problemático por tener que explicárselo a su entrometida y problemática madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, y como lo habían acordado, la ojiperla fue donde el rubio para ir con él y el par de tórtolos problemáticos a la torre del Hokage, tocó un par de veces y nada, como lo pensaba, el ojiazul se quedó profundamente dormido y se olvidó de todo, volvió a tocar con un poco más de fuerza y aun no contestó, dando gracias por tener tanta paciencia, tocó por tercera vez y por fin escuchó la adormilada voz del rubio que dijo un desganado "voy" seguido de algunos pasos para que luego la puerta fuera abierta dejando ver un semidormido ojiazul.

-Buenos días Hinata-chan- saludó mientras se frotaba un ojo y el otro lo tenía entrecerrado a la vez que soltaba un enorme bostezo, su apariencia era como la de cualquier recién levantado además de su ya clásica gorra con forma de morsa (aunque para mi parece sanguijuela)- ¿sucede algo Hinata-chan?- preguntó extrañado de que la ojiperla no respondiera el saludo- ¿Por qué estás tan roja?- volvió a preguntar sintiendose curioso.

-C-C…C-C…- balbuceaba la ojiperla sin dar indicios de terminar lo que fuera que quería decir, el rubio solo la miraba expectante- c-c-camiseta- soltó por fin.

-¿Camiseta?- repitió el rubio confundido, entonces la pelinegra azulado señaló su pecho con el dedo que por cierto temblaba como gelatina- ¿qué tiene mi…?-entonces se quedó mudo ¡estaba con el torso desnudo!- l-lo siento Hinata-chan no me di cuenta- se disculpó repentinamente desde el fondo del apartamento dejando la puerta abierta.

La ojiperla por su lado aún estaba en el umbral de la puerta con el rojo en toda su cara y una pequeña línea de sangre saliendo de una de sus fosas nasales, ¡Dios! Naruto estaba como quería, nunca había reparado en verlo detenidamente ya que siempre que lo veía asi se desmayaba automáticamente, pero ahora, la providencia había sido lo suficientemente benevolente para dejarla admirar a semejante adonis y no era para menos pecho duro y definido, adoben plano y con cada una de sus seis marcas que le daban ese aspecto de lavadero, pero no era todo, también pudo apreciar su largos brazos que muchas veces había sido rodeada por ellos, se estremeció por ello, pero sin duda fue la cereza del pastel fue su espalda perfectamente esculpida donde surcaba un pequeño canal en medio muriendo en su delgada cintura, todo aquello forrado en esa piel broceada que con gusto daría su byakugan por poder tocar.

-Creo que hubiera sido mejor haberme desmayado- pensó sintiéndose como una adolescente desenfrenada al haber visto a su ídolo pasar frente a ella, al mismo tiempo se limpiaba la línea del líquido carmesí de la comisura de sus labios sintiéndose aún más pervertida.

-Ya estoy listo Hinata-chan, en serio lamento todo eso- dijo el rubio cuando salió de vestirse, sonriendo apenado y agradecido que esta vez, para variar, la ojiperla no se hubiese desmayado.

-Yo no- opinó en sus pensamientos la ojiperla ganándose otra reprimenda mental.

Después de todo aquello, salieron rumbo a casa de Shikamaru con el fin de ir por este y por Temari para informar la razón de la estadía de ésta última en Konoha, durante el trayecto el rubio se disculpaba una y otra vez con la ojiperla mientras la misma una y otra vez le decía que no era problema, una vez llegaron salió el Nara con una cara de como si hubiese vivido uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida.

-Buenos días…- el rubio no pudo terminar su frase al notar la expresión del pelinegro- ¿Shikamaru?- lo llamó para ver si asi reaccionaba.

-¿Estas bien?- complementó la ojiperla.

-Problemático- fue todo lo que contestó el ninja vago.

-¿Qué es problemático?- dijeron al unísono.

-Para empezar es problemático que me lo pregunten al mismo tiempo- respondió quejándose como siempre para luego dar un suspiro cansado- lo segundo es mi problemática madre.

Y no era para menos, la noche anterior fue como vivir en carne propia El Infierno de Dante para el Nara, apenas llegaron y fueron recibidos por la persona con la que menos se quería encontrar en ese momento, su madre Yoshino Nara.

Flash back

Shikamaru y Temari estaban a punto de entrar, el pelinegro se veía notoriamente tenso, nervioso incluso, pareciera que quería escabullirse en su propia casa, por un segundo la rubia pensó que tal vez le avergonzaba su presencia, pero mejor desechó la idea, él no era asi, entonces ¿por qué?, abrieron la puerta y ahí estaba la persona que el Nara quería evitar.

-Oh, Shikamaru ya llegaste de tu misión, bienvenido- lo recibió una señora ya un poco mayor que parecía ser su madre, de pelo negro largo y ojos del mismo color, y que rápidamente cambió su semblante de una sonrisa a una cara crítica- ¿se puede saber con quién vienes Shikamaru Nara y peor aún a estas horas?- inquirió mirando a su hijo como queriéndole leer la mente, el ninja vago solo suspiró, esto iba ser problemático.

-Ella es Sabaku No Temari, fue designada embajadora en Konoha y estará viviendo aquí por unos días mientras se le da una residencia- dio otro largo suspiro, lo que seguía sería demasiado problemático- y es mi novia- concluyó.

-¿Tu qué?- preguntó sin fingir molestia.

-Su novia- interpuso la rubia dándose cuenta de cómo se estaban dando las cosas, le había tocado una suegra difícil.

-¡Tu no digas nada!- clamó molesta- ¿desde cuándo tienen esta relación?- exigió saber mirando de forma reprobatoria a su hijo.

-6 meses- respondió cansadamente Shikamaru intuyendo que solo era el principio de la tormenta.

-¿Seis meses? ¡¿Seis meses!?- vociferó a punto de dar el sermón de su vida- y no fuste capaz de decirle a tu madre que se moría de la preocupación que ibas a verte con tu noviecita- dijo en total sarcasmo al tiempo miraba despectivamente a la rubia- pero que barbaridad, yo no crie a mi hijo para que fuera asi, esto es una catástrofe, una calumnia, un desastre… esto no tiene nombre- clamaba a los cuatro vientos la madre del Nara mientras este rogaba internamente que se lo tragara la tierra.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?- se escuchó la voz del señor de la casa Shikaku el padre de Shikamaru.

-Dile algo a tu hijo trajo a… - se le atoró la palabra en la boca- a esta joven a vivir aquí.

-¿Es eso cierto Shikamaru?- preguntó el Nara mayor a su retoño.

-Sí, pero solo será temporal- respondió sin más- además ella es mi novia.

-M-Mucho gusto soy Sabaku no Temari- se presentó la rubia luego de salir del shock inicial, Shikamaru y su padre eran prácticamente idénticos, de no ser por la barba y las cicatrices podría jurar que Shikamaru se vería asi dentro de algunos años.

-Pues no te puedes quejar mujer, tiene modales- dijo el Nara mayor mientras su esposa le hacía mala cara.

-Aun asi esto es una calamidad- clamó enojada mientras adentraba a la casa todavía vociferando cosas como el principio del apocalipsis.

-Será mejor que pasen, necesitamos hablar un poco- ambos jóvenes asintieron y siguieron al Nara mayor. Una vez instalados en la sala Shikaku miraba analíticamente a la rubia poniéndola un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó ya sintiéndose demasiado nerviosa.

-No, no ocurre nada- habló sonriendo de medio lado, mientras veía como su hijo bufaba notoriamente molesto- lo único que quería decir, es que mi hijo tiene bueno gusto- la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario de su futuro suegro ni tampoco el ninja vago que se sorprendió que su padre dijera eso- también te digo que eres bienvenida en esta casa, si el problemático de mi hijo te trajo aquí es que va en serio y por último me disculpo a nombre de mi esposa, ella tiende a…. dramatizar mucho las cosas principalmente si se trata de Shikamaru- concluyó el Nara mayor.

-Lo cual me resulta completamente problemático- masculló el menor, la rubia no pudo evitar reír ante ese comentario- no es gracioso- se quejó de nuevo.

-Lo siento pero… no lo pude evitar- decía entre risas.

-Todo esto es tan problemático- refunfuñó de nuevo Shikamaru.

-Oh vamos relájate un poco- ronroneó la rubia logrando su cometido de calmarlo aunque fuera un poco.

-Está bien, pero solo porque me lo pides asi- sonrió el Nara menor de medio lado, su padre solo miraba en silencio la escena con una sonrisa igual, lo más seguro es que no pasaría mucho para cuando tuviera nietos.

-Ejem…- carraspeó Yoshino interrumpiendo abruptamente el momento- que bueno se estén divirtiendo mientras no estoy- ironizó mientras cargaba una charola con algunas tazas de té, la rubia se quedó extrañada ¿qué no se suponía que la odiaba?-aunque no me agrades, no por eso voy a ser una mala anfitriona- dijo con algo de sorna.

A la rubia no le gusto para nada el tono de ese comentario, una cosa es que no le agradara y otra muy diferente que la trataran como si fuera menos y eso se lo iba a dejar bien en claro.

-Suficiente- exclamó hastiada la rubia- sé que tal vez no debimos ocultar nuestra relación, pero entienda esto, amo a su hijo, así que aunque no le guste tendrá que aceptarlo- y dicho esto la miró retadoramente esperando que le reclamara algo, ambos varones Nara sudaron frío, no tenían ni idea de que podría pasar y la matrona de la casa era de temer.

-Ya veo- habló asintiendo la pelinegra, luego sonrió desconcertando a todos- siento mucho el mal rato que te hice pasar querida- se disculpó en una actitud mucho más amigable- permíteme explicarme, como la madre de Shikamaru no puedo permitir que mi hijo salga con una cualquiera- esto último lo dijo con cierto odio pero luego recapacitó en que podría ser malentendida- no lo malinterpretes, no te lo estoy diciendo a ti, lo que intento decir es que, me alegra que tu estés con él- finalizó sonriéndole cálidamente.

Shikamaru sintió un sudor frío recórrele la nuca al ver como su madre abrazaba a la rubia, algo le decía que ese era el principio de su fin. Y no era para menos, durante la velada, su madre los bombardeaba con preguntas como, si ya habían tenido sexo, si usaban protección, si usaban métodos alternos y como extra les dijo que posiciones mejoraban el sexo según su experiencia propia, además de decirle santo y seña de los gustos y manías del pelinegro menor a la rubia y lo terriblemente vagos que eran los Nara y como rogaba que su nieto no fueran como su hijo en ese aspecto.

Como si fuera poco también relató cuanta anécdota vergonzosa pudiera haber vivido el pelinegro y si eso no fue suficiente martirio, su madre sacó a relucir lo más vergonzoso que pudiese existir en el mundo, ¡fotos de bebe desnudo! seguido de comentarios de ambas como "que lindura" o "¿por qué ya no eres así?", de no haber sido por su padre que le daba ánimos lo más seguro es que no hubiera pasado la noche ya que se hubiera tirado del monte de los Hokage.

Fin del flash back

Nota del autor: Ah~~, la humanidad.

-Y esa es la historia del día más problemático y horrible de mi vida- concluyó el Nara con su típico tono cansado.

Cuando Shikamaru termino su relato, el rubio y la ojiperla tenían la misma expresión que en su momento tuvo el Nara, aunque Naruto no pudo evitar pensar en la posibilidad de que si su madre siguiera con vida habría pasado por el mismo tormento.

Después de que Temari salió, todos se dirigieron a la torre del "Hokage", cuando entraron todos lo saludaron respetuosamente mientras el rubio hacía lo posible por no reírse, después de explicarle todo el asunto, el peliplata dio el permiso de residencia diciendo que en un plazo no mayor de tres días se le daría un lugar para habitar a la rubia, cuando salieron, la rubia y el pelinegro se fueron por ahí, según para que Temari "conociera los alrededores", dejando al ojiazul y a la ojiperla suspirando porque ese par nunca iba a cambiar, así que mejor optaron por lo sano y decidieron ignorarlos.

Decidieron darse el día libre después de la misión, que si bien fue bastante sencilla, las cosas extra misión fueron las llevaron al límite su resistencia tanto mental como emocional, caminaban sin rumbo metidos en sus cosas, pero había algo extraño en el ambiente, ya se había sido superado el pequeño incidente de la mañana, pero el problema era alrededor de ellos se podía escuchar susurros y cuchicheos de parte de las personas que los veían pasar, al principio el ojiazul le restó importancia, lo más seguro es que estarían hablando de él y si se "echó" a alguien durante su visita diplomática al país del hierro, pero después se dio cuenta de que lo miraban de una forma que pensó que nunca más volvería sentir, parecía que era mirado con odio… pero… ¿por qué?, los fantasmas de su pasado amenazaban con volver a atormentarlo de nuevo, desesperado, volteó para todos lado buscando una respuesta pero siempre obtenía la misma, mirara donde mirara, observaba como las personas a su alrededor murmuraban cosas que no lograba entender y al darse cuenta de que él las estaba viendo le dirigían una mirada reprobatoria, como si hubiese hecho algo imperdonable confundiéndolo aún más y trayéndole más preguntas que la respuesta que parecía estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, ¿qué hizo mal?, ¿por qué lo miraban así?, cada segundo se sentía más desesperado, las dudas lo agobiaban y esto no pasó desapercibido por la ojiperla que también pudo sentir la incomodidad en el ambiente.

-¿N-Naruto-kun te encuentras bien?- preguntó extremadamente consternada viendo como su rubio se sumía más y más en la desesperación.

-N-No… necesito irme de aquí- habló vagamente el rubio sintiéndose cada vez peor por el peso de esas miradas.

La ojiperla se alarmó terriblemente por ello, eran contadísimas las pocas veces que Naruto se quebraba de esa manera y se debería sentir horrible para que lo admitiera tan abiertamente.

-Ven conmigo iremos a un lugar más apartado- esta vez el necesitaba de su ayuda y ella con gusto se la daría.

Lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo pero notó como volvían los murmullos, molestándola, pero ahora la miraban a ella y además como con lastima, ¿qué estaba pasando? primero Naruto después ella, algo muy raro estaba pasando. La ojiperla prefirió ignorarlos y guio al rubio hasta uno de los campos de entrenamiento, para ser precisos el número siete, ahí el rubio se recargó en uno de los postes sentándose en el suelo, aun seguía bastante turbado por lo que ocurrió en la aldea asi que mejor se arrodillo junto a él para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- peguntó con un tono lleno de dulzura y cariño sin dejar de sonar preocupada por el al no recibir respuesta alguna, posó una de sus manos en una de las mejillas del ojiazul.

Este inmediatamente reaccionó ante la suave caricia que extrañamente le resultó de nuevo tan familiar, el rubio giró su rostro para mirarla y pudo contemplar esos grandes, expresivos y hermosos ojos que denotaba una enorme preocupación y cariño por él.

-Ahora me siento mucho mejor, gracias Hinata-chan- le agradeció con una ligera sonrisa y colocó una mano sobre la mano de la ojiperla que estaba en la mejilla del rubio, ¿por qué siempre se le olvidaba algo tan importante?, sin importar lo que sucediese, Hinata siempre estaría ahí para él, siempre lo apoyaría y siempre le otorgaría ese cariño incondicional.

-N-Naruto-kun- susurró sintiéndose azorada por el gesto del rubio era tan personal, tan íntimo, pero curiosamente no le causaba nerviosismo, podía sentir su calidez y le era tan agradable que comenzaba a dejarse envolver por la situación.

-L-Lo siento H-Hinata-chan me deje llevar- dijo el rubio apenado bajando su mano con la de ella y luego devolviéndosela mientras que con la cabeza agachada se rascaba la nuca ocultando el tono carmín en su rostro.

-¿P-Por qué te disculpas?- preguntó extrañada del súbito cambio de humor del rubio.

-Es que como vi que te sonrojaste pensé que tal vez me pase un poco de la raya y con eso de la mañana, bueno tu sabes… - se explicó sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿Sonrojada?- preguntó en voz alta aunque la pregunta iba más bien iba dirigida a si misma que al rubio, entrences se dio cuenta del ligero calor en su rostro- ah, eso…. bueno, creo que es normal en mi- se explicó sonriendo solo por hacerlo, en realidad ella tampoco se entendía.

-Creo que ya lo dije antes pero a veces eres algo rarita- río ante su comentario mientras ella lo miraba de mala gana- pero sabes, me gustan las personas como tú- sonrió de oreja a oreja, la ojiperla también le sonrió recordando aquellos días de su niñez en los que él le había dicho lo mismo.

Entonces el gruñido de una bestia infernal de dejo escuchar en el campo de entrenamiento, la ojiperla no pudo evitar reír mientras el rubio se detenía el estómago sumamente avergonzado.

-Supongo que no desayunaste- dijo la ojiperla, el rubio negó con la cabeza poniéndose más rojo- ¿Qué tal si voy por algo de ramen?- sugirió sonriéndole.

-¿No será mucho problema?- cuestionó intentando hacerla desistir pero no pudo evitar tener un brillo de esperanza por comer su preciado ramen, y mejor aún, gratis.

-Por supuesto que no, tu espera aquí mientras yo voy ¿está bien?- el rubio asintió enérgicamente mientras ella dio una pequeña risita, cuando se trataba de ramen el rubio podía llegar a ser como un niño.

Una vez que la pelinegra azulado estuvo fuera de vista, el ojiazul su sumergió en sus pensamientos, de verdad que tenía mucha suerte de tener a alguien como Hinata, la conocía tan bien que supo que la razón por la que ella fue sola era que le preocupaba que el sufriera una recaída, aun no lograba comprender porque lo miraron asi, al menos antes lo entendía, canalizaban su miedo al bijuu sellado en él, pero ahora, no tenía ningún sentido y eso le resultaba frustrante, decidió moverse de lugar a la sombra de un árbol y acostarse recargando su cabeza en el tronco, por el momento no conseguiría ninguna respuesta así que lo mejor sería relajarse y esperar, tal vez con algo de suerte Hinata volvería con algo de información.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, la ojiperla ya estaba llegando al puesto de ramen el cual Ichiraku claro está, el trayecto sí que había sido realmente incómodo, todo mundo la miraba de nuevo con esa aparente lástima lo cual además de ser que por cierto ya empezaba a ser molesto, las únicas conclusiones que tenía, eran que algo había pasado en Konoha mientras estuvieron de misión y ese algo estaba relacionado con el rubio y ella.

-¡Bienvenida!- exclamó Ayame al ver a una nueva cliente llegar- ah eres tu Hinata-chan que bueno que hayas vuelto- agregó con cierto nerviosismo.

-Gracias- dijo afablemente la ojiperla mientras internamente pensaba que tal vez la castaña poseía las respuestas que tanto necesitaban el rubio y ella.

Luego de ordenar, tomó un pequeño respiro, no se le daba el ser instigadora pero debía hacerlo, el ojiazul y ella se volverían locos si no obtenían al menos unas respuestas asi que se decidió a hablar, estuvo a punto de comenzar con las preguntas cuando…

-Por cierto Hinata-chan- la llamó la castaña con algo de seriedad tomándola por sorpresa.

-¿Eh?- fue el único sonido que salió de su boca no esperaba que le ganaran la palabra- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo al recuperarse.

-No sé si te hayas dado cuenta de lo que pasa en la aldea contigo y Naruto- la ojiperla asintió haciendo que la castaña suspirara con pesadez- supongo que te peguntas porque- la pelinegra azulado volvió a asentir- sé que no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir pero aquí va….- volvió a tomar un hondo suspiro- poco después de que se fueron se ha corrido el rumor de que Naruto tiene los ojos puestos en ti- soltó por fin.

-¿¡Que!?- exclamó totalmente descolocada mientras los colores se le subieron de inmediato ¿Naruto tenía los ojos puestos en ella?, por un segundo sintió una enorme felicidad, pero antes de que la euforia llenara sus venas, se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, si el rubio sentía interés por ella entonces, ¿por qué lo miraban con odio y a ella con lástima?, eso no tenía sentido- pero si es por eso entonces ¿por qué nos miran así?- peguntó ahora con la confusión a flor de piel.

-Esta es la parte que no te gustará, según lo que he oído, Naruto solo tiene amistad contigo para aprovecharse de ti y luego… botarte- soltó sintiendo bastante rencor por el que haya dicho algo tan horrible, la ojiperla solo pudo ahogar un gemido al enterarse de semejante falacia.

-No tienes idea de cómo me hizo enojar el escuchar eso- añadió el viejo con el mismo sentimiento que el de su hija al momento de entregar las ordenes.

-¡Pero como pueden decir semejante cosa de Naruto-kun!- gritó la ojiperla llena de ira e indignación tomando por sorpresa a ambos, pocas eran las veces en que mostraba esa faceta suya, tan pocas que se podían contar con los dedos de una mano e incluso sobraban dedos, aun así la comprendían, escuchar algo como eso eran razones de más para reaccionar así.

-H-Hinata-chan, tranquila recuerda que solo son rumores, chismes que no deberías tomar en cuenta.- intentó razonar la castaña pareciendo lograrlo un poco.

-Aun así- bajó su semblante mientras comenzaba a temblar de la rabia- es algo que no pienso perdonar, si tan solo lo hubieran visto, se veía tan perturbado, tan dolido y yo… yo lo único que pude hacer fue sacarlo de ahí pero no pude deshacer esas miradas- una pequeña lagrima de frustración resbaló de su mejilla.

-No te martirices Hinata-chan, hiciste lo mejor en ese momento ya habrá tiempo de resolver este malentendido- dijo la castaña en un tono conciliador, la ojiperla tomó un respiro, todavía seguía furiosa, pero no debía desquitarse con ellos, de hecho, de no ser por ellos, quien sabe cómo hubiera conseguido esa desagradable pero útil información.

-Supongo que tienes razón- razonó recuperando su tono dulce y calmado- entonces me voy, Naruto-kun y yo veremos después que hacer - se dispuso a pagar la cuenta pero el viejo no se lo permitió.

-Esta vez la casa invita, considéralo un gesto de solidaridad de nosotros y dile a Naruto que estamos de su parte y también de la tuya Hinata-chan- tanto él como su hija le sonrieron logrando que ella sonriera también.

-Muchas gracias- hizo una reverencia y aprestó a irse con su buen humor revitalizado, lo más seguro es que ellos no fueran los únicos que hicieron caso omiso de ese horrible rumor.

-¿Crees que no debí decírselo?- dudó la castaña cuando perdió de vista a la ojiperla.

-Creo que fue lo mejor- respondió su padre- si no se hubiera enterado por ti habría sido por alguien más, además así ella podrá controlar a Naruto, no quiero ni pensar en cómo se pondrá cuando se entere- explicó sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío cuando dijo lo último.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto el rubio seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos ahora con los ojos cerrados, al menos ya se encontraba más calmado y pensaba en lo vivido en ese campo de entrenamiento con sus compañeros de equipo, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo el teme de Sasuke en ese momento, según lo último que supo de él, estaba enmendando los errores de su pasado, así que no estaba muy seguro de que volviera en un futuro cercano, pero al menos tenía la certeza de que sus nuevos pasos eventualmente lo llevarían a donde pertenecía, por otro lado también estaba su segundo sensei el actual "rokudaime Hokage", una risa salió de sus labios, sabía por experiencia propia que el peliplata podía llegar a ser muy manipulador pero no al grado de que lo pusieran a cargo de la villa sin nombrarlo siquiera como Hokage, y todo por el simple capricho de que reservaran el puesto para él, de seguro estaría simulando leer los reportes mientras daba toda su atención al pervertido libro del ero-sennin, por último… Sakura, suspiró pesadamente, de un tiempo a la fecha se convirtió de una amiga a un auténtico dolor de cabeza que ni con la más fuerte aspirina desaparecía, ahora que lo pensaba desde que se le "declaró" perdió totalmente el interés en ella lo cual era bastante curioso ya que por esos días se desvivía por ella…

-Bueno desvivirse es una palabra muy fuerte- pensaba el rubio intentando justificarse a sí mismo- simplemente me gustaba… pero solo un poco- razonó con una pequeña gota de sudor la cabeza sin poder convencerse del todo.

La realidad era que sí gustaba de ella y mucho pero, habían dos cosas que echaron por tierra cualquier interés que pudo haber tenido en su momento, la más clara fue esa bendita declaración, decirle de esa manera tan falsa que lo amaba solo porque había perdido la esperanza en Sasuke lo molestó a sobre manera, pero también estaba implícito en que dejó de confiar en su capacidad de cumplir con su promesa y para colmo de males solo sería un plato de segunda mesa, por otro lado la otra causa, que era mucho más sutil como lo era la persona involucrada, era el haber descubierto a esa extraña y tímida persona llamada Hinata Hyûga, que estuviera más que dispuesta en dar su vida por darle aunque sea una pequeña oportunidad por sobrevivir despertó un gran interés en ella, nunca creyó que alguien pudiera valorarlo tanto y más aún si ese alguien, según él lo tenía todo.

Mientras más la conocía más compenetrado se sentía con ella, eran tan diametralmente opuestos en sus personalidades, pero al mismo tiempo tan similares en sus vivencias y eso de alguna manera era una de las cosas que le atraía tanto de ella, gracias a la ojiperla veía las cosas de otra perspectiva y sin embargo también podía entenderlo. Siguió sumergido en su mundo hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercándose a él, por un momento pensó que era la ojiperla pero su suposición se disolvió cuando escuchó hablar a esa persona.

-Hola Naruto- dijo una chica de cabellos rosados, el rubio frunció el ceño.

-Sakura- dijo el rubio fríamente mientras abría los ojos para verla, como se le ocurría acercarse así nada más, como si nada hubiera pasado- ¿Qué se te ofrece?- preguntó sin ocultar su molestia.

-Necesitamos hablar- respondió con tono lloroso mientras el rubio suspiraba cansado de que siempre fuera lo mismo.

-Yo contigo no tengo nada de qué hablar- dijo tajante no le gustaba ser tan duro pero si era la única manera de quitársela de encima que así fuera entonces.

-Por favor es importante- rogó de nuevo, el ojiazul se maldijo a si mismo por tener un corazón tan benevolente así que se incorporó lo suficiente como para quedar sentado.

-Hagamos esto, ahora no tengo tiempo para hablar así que mejor ve a mi casa está noche y si es para lo que creo que es, mejor no te presentes- sentencio con toda la seriedad que pudo acumular.

-Te aseguro que no es lo que crees- dijo agradecida la joven de cabellos chicle.

-Sí, sí lo que digas ahora quiero que te vayas, tengo otras cosa que hacer- vio como Sakura intentó replicar así que la miro seriamente para hacerle entender que realmente no la quería cerca de él en ese momento.

-Está bien, nos vemos en la noche Naruto- y se despidió con una gran sonrisa pensando en que no todo estaba perdido, el ojiazul tuvo un mal presentimiento, algo le decía que nada bueno saldría de esa plática con Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata apareció momentos después de que el rubio tuvo esa incomodísima conversación, la ojiperla se extrañó de verlo tan molesto a tal grado que ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia, obviamente algo pasó mientras no estaba, por un segundo pensó en cierta personita que le ponía los pelo de punta, pero no lo creyó posible, nadie podía ser tan cínico.

-Ya volví Naruto-kun- dijo la ojiperla para hacerse notar y al mismo tiempo sacar al rubio de su ensimismamiento, éste no dudo dos veces en mostrar su sonrisa bobalicona cuando supo que su ramen… y Hinata habían llegado.

-Me muero de hambre- clamó emocionado el ojiazul incorporándose de inmediato para ayudarla con lo que estaba cargando, la ojiperla rió, nunca se aburriría de la actitud infantil del rubio para con el ramen.

Como si fuera una rutina, ambos se sentaron y se dispusieron a comer entre risas y pequeñas bromas, olvidándose completamente de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la persona que estuviera enfrente, la simple compañía de esta y que siempre pudieran contar el uno con el otro, nada ni nadie importaba mientras ellos estuviesen juntos, ni los horribles e hirientes rumores, ni las personas que hablaban por hablar, ni la gente entrometida.

Luego de que Hinata terminara su porción y Naruto la suya, si se le puede llamar "comer" a literalmente engullir tres tazones de ramen en menos de un minuto, la ojiperla tornó su semblante a uno más serio, no quería echar a perder el lindo momento, pero era esencial, el rubio también debía enterarse.

-¿Sucede algo?- cuestionó el ojiazul al notar el cambio tan drástico de actitud de la ojiperla.

-Sí pero… etto, no sé cómo reaccionaras- contestó comenzando a dudar si era o no una buena idea decírselo.

-Solo dilo- urgió el rubio, por como lo dijo, seguramente se trataba sobre lo que pasó en la villa, ¿tan malo era para que se pusiera así?

-Está bien pero, solo prométeme que no te enfadaras- pidió un poco cohibida la ojiperla, el ojiazul no pudo evitar sentirse mal y al mismo tiempo enternecido por esos ojitos de perrito regañado.

-No puedo prometerte eso, pero sí te prometo no exagerar ¿te parece?- negoció no estando muy seguro de que le fuera a gustar lo que iba a escuchar, la pelinegra azulado lo pensó un poco.

-Está bien- era obvio que Naruto se iba a enfadar así que decidió aceptar su oferta- pero recuerda tú me lo prometiste- agregó enfatizando lo último.

-Tu sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas ttebayo- clamó sonriente.

-Entonces- tomó un largo respiro buscando también las palabras adecuadas para suavizarlo- verás cuando fui a Ichiraku, Ayame-san me contó lo que ocurría y…- hizo una pausa para prepararse mentalmente para lo siguiente.

-¿Y?- apresuró el rubio, sabía que la ojiperla no lo hacía a propósito y que intentaba no decírselo tan de golpe, pero tanto suspenso lo estaba matando.

-Y bueno… etto… según lo que lo que me dijo Ayame-san, se ha estado corriendo el rumor de que tú solo estas teniendo una amistad conmigo porque… quieres… aprovecharte de mí de… de una forma indecorosa y después dejarme- explicó rogando internamente que el ojiazul no explotara… o ella, por lo vergonzoso que ahora le resultaba decirlo.

Por su parte el rubio intentaba comprender las palabras dichas por la ojiperla que, al menos para él, fueron algo rebuscadas. Luego de pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta de lo que le intentaba decir, no lo podía creer simplemente no lo podía creer, ya se había hecho a la idea de que pudiesen existir rumores sobre algún amorío entre la ojiperla y él pero eso, eso sí que no lo podía concebir, que clase de cínico sin vergüenza pensaban que era.

Con los ojos cerrados puso sus manos sobre su cara restregándoselas con fuerza hasta llegar hasta su nuca, era inaudito, tan furioso estaba que no encontraba la manera de reaccionar. Prefirió entonces ponerse de pie comenzando a caminar de un lado para otro como si fuera un león enjaulado, dando pequeñas pausas para restregarse los cabellos para aliviar un poco el enojo hasta que luego de unos minutos por fin se detuvo, dándole entonces la espalda a la pelinegra azulado que hasta el momento solo se había limitado a ser una muda observadora, pensó en hablarle para reconfortarlo un poco pero el rubio le ganó la palabra.

-Por favor dime que es una broma- masculló aún de espaldas, intentando por todos los medios no perder los estribos, siéndole terriblemente difícil, no quería romper su promesa y sobre todo no quería descargar su apenas frustrada ira en ella.

-Me gustaría decirte que no, pero no puedo- susurró bajando la mirada, le dolía verlo así de alterado y más porque era por su causa que estuviera así- en serio lo siento mucho.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- preguntó desconcertado volviendo su mirada con ella y olvidándose por el momento de su enojo. Suspiró ya se hacía a la idea del porqué de esa disculpa- no te preocupes es mejor que me enterara por ti que por alguien más.

-N-Naruto-kun… p-pero yo…- intentaba replicar no muy convencida.

-Sin peros- interrumpió el ojiazul- ¿vez?, ya no estoy enojado- y como para asegurárselo sonrió tan deslumbrante como siempre… aunque no estaría mal desquitarse con algún aldeano.

Lo que siguió tomo por completa sorpresa a al ojiperla, sin pena ni vacilación el rubio había caminado en su dirección y la abrasó dejándola pasmada en el proceso, como cada vez que pasaban esos momentos tan íntimos con su rubio amigo un color carmín se hizo presente en su cara. Intentaba replicar pero su mente estaba tan en blanco que no encontraba que decir, por su parte el ojiazul al escuchar sus balbuceantes intentos de protesta se separó de ella descubriendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas encontrándola de lo más tierna, le encantaba esa expresión de perrito regañado acompañada de ese adorable rubor.

-No digas nada, no tienes que estar siempre cargando con la culpa- la silenció poniendo su dedo índice en su boca, luego se separó un poco de ella para regalarle una de sus encantadoras sonrisas al tiempo que ahora acariciaba tiernamente su mejilla.

La ojiperla quedó azorada ante el gesto tan lleno de ternura y delicadeza del rubio, no es que le hubiera molestado sino todo lo contrario. A pesar de los recientes años de convivencia, aún le causaba asombro, el extraño poder que él podía ejercer sobre ella, como poseía esa capacidad de robarle el aliento con solo una mirada y de estremecer su cuerpo con solo un roce. Ese pensamiento fue más que suficiente, siempre era lo mismo, disfrutaba de su compañía pero le frustraba terriblemente sentirlo tan lejos de todos modos, le gustaban esos pequeños gestos de afecto por parte de él pero le entristecía no perder correspondérselos o al menos no como ella quisiera, podía estar para lo que necesitara pero sin darle lo que realmente deseaba. Ya se había decidido, en ese lugar y en ese momento le revelaría su más secreto y preciado tesoro, el cual resguardaba celosamente desde hace tanto tiempo y era su completo amor por él.

-Además cuando te enteraste, debiste haber reaccionado mucho más calmada y madura que yo- dijo el rubio sacando de trance a la pelinegra azulado- y yo aquí haciendo berrinches de niño- agregó sonriendo apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

La ojiperla por su parte enrojeció de la vergüenza al recordar como explotó de la furia al haberse enterado del escándalo, matando cualquier atisbo de determinación en quererse confesar.

Nota del autor: -agazapado en mi habitación, fusil en mano, esperando mi final- órale aquí los espero porque no pienso irme solo- dicho esto amartillo mi rifle m4.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó siendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente aún extrañado del súbito rojo en el rostro de la ojiperla, la Hyûga solo asintió mecánicamente sin convencerlo- ¿estás segura?- insistió mirándola fijamente poniendo a la pobre joven aún más nerviosa.

-S-Sí, estoy b-bien no te p-preocupes- respondió sin poder siquiera convencerse a sí misma, por lo menos había recuperado su tono natural del piel y así luciría más persuasiva.

Si el rubio se enteraba de que de haberse enojado un poco más hubiera destruido Ichiraku recibiría el regaño de su vida, por otra parte el rubio seguía mirándola queriendo descifrar porque el cambio tan repentino de actitud, y de golpe le llegó la respuesta, algo tenía que ver con lo que dijo sobre su reacción cuando se enteró de los rumores sobre ellos.

-Espera un momento, ¿exactamente cuál fue tu reacción cuando te enteraste?- inquirió mirándola fijamente haciendo que la pelinegra azulado se sintiera más pequeña.

-¿M-M-Mi reacción?... pues b-bueno… etto… y-yo… etto… - intentaba explicarse pero no había ninguna explicación y lo único que salía de su boca eran balbuceos sin sentido, bingo, fue lo que pensó el rubio.

-¿Y bien?- instó el ojiazul expectante.

-P-Pues podría decirse que reaccioné como cualquier persona lo hubiera hecho- dijo jugando con sus dedos y mirando alternadamente al rubio y al suelo.

-Entonces te enojaste- entrecerró su ojos mirándola acusadoramente, como si fuera un crimen para un Hyûga el perder su aparentemente imperturbable calma.

-Etto… sí pero solo fue un poco- admitió tímidamente escondiendo su cara detrás de sus dedos que ahora se empujaban alternadamente uno a otro y dejando a la vista solo sus ojos que tenían la misma expresión de un niño al ser descubierto por hacer una travesura.

El rubio sintió que le recorrió un escalofrió por toda la espalda, esa era una de las expresiones más ridículamente adorable que jamás había visto en su vida, le provocaban unas enormes ganas de estrujarla contra él, pero también de molestarla, y lo segundo era lo más tentador a hacer.

-¿Estás segura que solo un poco?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos mirándola con bastante seriedad, Hinata ahora sí que se sintió pequeña.

-B-Bueno… tal vez me pasé un poco de la cuenta- se corrigió concentrando su mirada en sus dedos que ahora parecían estar bailando, al no recibir respuesta tuvo de verlo, el ojiazul solo enarcó una ceja dándole a entender que no le creía- etto…- suspiró, cuando la veía asi no podía esconderle nada- tú ganas me enojé muchísimo.

-¿Qué tanto?- preguntó curioso porque hasta donde recordaba, nunca la había visto realmente molesta y que se le presentara una oportunidad de saber de qué era capaz en ese estado solo le aumentaba más la curiosidad.

-¿Realmente lo quieres saber?- preguntó volviendo a sonrojarse, el rubio asintió expectante- e-es que me da mucha vergüenza- arguyó poniéndose aún más roja mirando al rubio con ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

-Pues me la debes- dijo el rubio logrando muy apenas resistir los gestos de dulzura de la ojiperla.

-Pues etto… ¿d-de verdad quieres que lo diga?… en serio me da mucha pena- insistió la joven, el rubio asintió con los ojos cerrados, si le veía la cara podría arrepentirse- está bien aquí voy- y dicho esto por fin le contó todo lo sucedido.

El rubio se sorprendió por el hecho de que no solo hubiera perdido su compostura, que normalmente era serena, sino que también le hubiera gritado a todo pulmón a Ayame, aunque también le pareció un tanto exagerado que le haya dado tantas vueltas al asunto.

-¡Pero qué barbaridad!- exclamó el ojiazul fingiendo sentirse horrorizado- ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso? - agregó en el mismo tono. La ojiperla bajo su rostro sin dejar ver su semblante haciendo pensar al rubio que se había apenado y con esa suposición decidió echarle más leña al fuego- en serio Hinata-chan me sorprende mucho viniendo de ti, no pensé que…- no pudo terminar su frase al ver como la ojiperla comenzaba a sollozar haciéndolo sentir como alguien horrible, ¿tan mal se sintió por gritarle?- espera lo lamento, no llores, no pensé que te afectara tanto, por favor deja de llorar- rogaba completamente arrepentido mientras intentaba ver su rostro, al verlo, las facciones del rubio cambiaron de la preocupación a la molestia- no es gracioso- masculló mientras la ojiperla levantaba su mirada y le sonreía con algo de cinismo.

-Pues tú comenzaste- se defendió la Hyûga mostrándose ofendida, se había dado cuenta de que Naruto estaba exagerando ni bien comenzó a "regañarla", siendo que para ello haber hecho un desplante como ese era algo bastante serio.

-Está bien, está bien, ya entendí, para ti perder la serenidad es algo que no deberías hacer- dijo el rubio algo mosqueado- de todos modos no es para tanto- masculló mirando hacia un lado mientras su expresión era la de un puchero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron las horas y ya comenzaba a atardecer, por lo que decidieron regresar a la villa, Hinata estaba preocupada de como Naruto pudiera actuar ya frente a los aldeanos aunque por el momento se mostraba de lo más tranquilo. Cuando llegaron, y para alivio de la ojiperla, en las calles ya no circulaba tanta gente, aun asi varias personas al verlos comenzaban de nuevo con sus cuchicheos llenos de veneno y sus miradas de desprecio al rubio, la ojiperla preocupada por la reacción del ojiazul lo miró, relajándose al ver lo que encontró y decidió también emular al rubio. Naruto caminaba ignorando olímpicamente a todas las miradas despectivas hacia su persona, incluso caminaba en una postura recta y con la mirada al frente que parecía estar desafiando a todos esos que se atrevieran a mirarlo así.

-¡Hipócrita!- se escuchó de repente a espaldas de ellos causando que el rubio se detuviera de golpe y que la ojiperla se detuviera también algunos pasos adelante llena de mortificación por que podría hacer el ojiazul.

Naruto solo volteó a donde había escuchado el grito y comenzó a buscar con la mirada, la detuvo al ver a alguien que sonreía con suficiencia de haber llamado su atención, entonces a pasos agigantados comenzó a acercársele borrando la sonrisa del susodicho y de repente, con una enorme rapidez, el pobre infeliz estaba en los aires sostenido solamente por la mano del ojiazul a la altura de las solapas de la camisa que llevaba, el Uzumaki (Namikaze) lo miraba con cara de realmente pocos amigos, los espectadores a su alrededor miraban la escena con miedo sin poder siquiera reaccionar para ayudar al pobre ingrato, y es que en ese momento todos recordaron un pequeño detalle del tamaño de Konoha, el cual era el poder ridículo que el héroe de la cuarta guerra shinobi poseía, el cual podía usar para aplastarlos como hormigas si seguían haciendo caso de un estúpido rumor.

Luego de unos segundos, el rubio simplemente soltó al que todos pensaron sería su primer víctima, que cayó al suelo completamente aterrado, el ojiazul solo le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante y negó con la cabeza como queriendo decir "tú no vales la pena" y sin más se dio la vuelta para continuar con el trayecto a su departamento.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó la Hyûga cuando comenzó a caminar al lado del rubio.

-¿Qué fue qué?- contestó el ojiazul haciéndose totalmente el desentendido con las manos en su nuca, la ojiperla solo suspiró pensando que era mejor que se desquitara con uno y no con media aldea.

Al llegar al departamento del rubio se llevaron otra sorpresita, las "queridas" fans del ojiazul literalmente le habían construido un altar a éste, con una foto de él, velas, arreglos florales, notas de aprecio, frases de apoyo e incluso uno que otro tazón de ramen instantáneo o de Ichiraku como si fuera algún tipo de ofrenda, causando que a la pareja de amigos-casi amantes se le formara una tremenda gota en la cabeza.

-Siento que estoy viendo mi funeral- comentó el rubio aun mirando el altar, con unas extrañas líneas verticales color azul en su frente.

-Demasiado extraño- complementó la ojiperla con algunos cabellos fuera de lugar al mismo tiempo que de la nada se escuchaba una campanilla fúnebre.

Decidieron que lo mejor era desmantelar el extrañísimo tributo al rubio y después de una hora y que el ojiazul devorara su ofrenda y guardara las porciones instantáneas, por fin terminaron, despidiéndose en la puerta del departamento del rubio, a pesar de la terca insistencia de éste de acompañar a la pelinegra azulada su casa.

En cuanto el rubio sintió que la ojiperla se alejaba, el efecto tranquilizante que ella le hacía sentir rápidamente se evaporaba, siendo suplantando por una creciente ira que le causaba hervir de la rabia ¿cómo demonios se atrevían siquiera a pensar que él podría hacer algo tan bajo como eso?, era la pregunta que se repetía en su mente logrando que se enfadara aún más si eso era posible, comenzó a caminar en el departamento como intentando así por lo menos que su furia no saliera de su control pero le era realmente difícil, simplemente no podía concebir la idea, Hinata era la persona más importante en su vida y eso era obvio para cualquiera que tuviera ojos en la cara, decidió desplomarse en el sofá de su pequeña sala, si seguía pensando en eso consideraría seriamente en salir y desquitarse con el primer desafortunado que se le pusiera en frente, entonces se levantó corrió a una pared y le dio un puñetazo atravesándola.

-Mucho mejor- pensó ya más calmado para volver al sillón y dejarse caer de nuevo en el dando un hondo respiro, dejando escapar cualquier atisbo de cólera que pudiera quedar.

Minutos después se levantó de nuevo para hacerse algo de cenar ya que el enojo le había provocado más hambre, y como no había otra cosa sino ramen se preparó dos porciones aunque sin mucho ánimo volviendo a acostarse para esperar los tres minutos, si bien el ramen siempre sería su comida favorita, comerlo en su versión instantánea ya no le emocionaba tanto como antes, no si antes de eso estaban Ichiraku y por su puesto su relativamente nueva adicción a la comida casera de la ojiperla, incluso el guiso más sencillo sabía a gloria para el rubio, se rió un poco de sí mismo, el simple hecho de recordarla le había devuelto el buen humor, deberás que estaba enamorado de ella. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a recordar como siempre actuaba con la pelinegra azulado comparado con como actuaba cuando, según él, estaba enamorado de la pelirrosa, nunca entendería como se fue a fijar en alguien tan… ¿cómo decirlo sin sonar grosero?... ¿egoísta y superficial?... bueno, sonaba grosero pero eran los únicos adjetivos que se le venían a la mente…

-¡Es cierto!, Sakura no tardaba en venir a "hablar" conmigo- dijo al aire incorporándose de repente, suspirando con pesadez también cuando recordó aquello- solo espero que no volvamos a lo mismo- volvió a suspirar para comenzar a comer su cena.

Justo después de que comiera su último bocado, tocaron a su puerta, haciéndole dar otra honda exhalación de cansancio, y con el pensamiento de darle prisa al mal paso se levantó para atender a su visita. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba ella, como siempre con ese semblante de culpa en el rostro, suspiró mentalmente otra vez y reuniendo toda la seriedad que pudo reunir se dispuso a hablar.

-Vallamos al grano Sakura- dijo en un tono serio pero sin ser demasiado frío- ¿de qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?- preguntó esperando por la respuesta.

-Sería mejor si me dejas entrar es que lo que tengo que decirte es algo privado- fue la respuesta de la pelirrosa, el ojiazul lo pensó por algunos segundos, nunca se podía estar seguro de que podría hacer la pelirrosa, creerle no era una opción muy viable pero era lo mejor para apresurar las cosas.

-Si tú lo dices- aceptó el rubio no muy convencido, aunque con todos sus sentidos alerta, a la más mínima cosa fuera de lugar la echaría incluso a patadas si se veía forzado a hacerlo. Una vez dentro, la ojijade se sentó en uno de los sillones, el rubio hizo lo mismo en una silla colocándose a una distancia prudente- ¿y bien?- habló el ojiazul luego de un prolongado silencio.

-¡Quiero que me des un beso!- dijo de repente la Haruno, el rubio se quedó en shock mirándola como si estuviesen viendo la cosa más bizarra y extraña del mundo.

-¿Qué quieres que te de un qué?- preguntó siendo lo primero que se le fue a la mente creyendo que había escuchado mal, ¿estaba loca o qué?, se preguntó mentalmente mirándola aun desconcertado.

-Un beso- repitió en un tono más calmado mientras bajaba la mirada apenada- maldición lo dije sin pensar- se reprochó mentalmente, debía hacer algo rápido si no Naruto de seguro la correría.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre?- exigió saber a la brevedad el ojiazul claramente indignado- no está loca, está demente- se corrigió en el pensamiento, convencido de que la ojijade estaba fuera de sus cabales.

-Perdón es que no me supe explicar- intentó razonar con el volviendo a mirarlo, este solo cerro lo ojos y negó con la cabeza, eso sí que era el colmo.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo puedes explicármelo?- inquirió abriendo los ojos para darle una mirada de expectación ¿realmente se podía explicar una petición tan descabellada?

Verás, la última vez que nos vimos nos fue precisamente grata- y que lo digas. Pensó Naruto con ironía- y siéndote sincera te mentí, aún sigo sintiendo algo por ti- el rubio a escuchar eso solo se cruzó de brazos y la miró con desaprobación- créeme lo intenté, te juro que lo intenté pero me ha sido tan difícil- le explicó con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos que seguramente eran de cocodrilo.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que me estas pidiendo?- cuestionó en un intento de encontrarle la cuadratura al círculo, ya que hasta ahora, nada de lo que hablaba la pelo chicle tenía sentido.

-A eso voy- respondió bajando de nuevo su rostro- es que realmente quiero dejar de sentir esto… pero simplemente no puedo y eso me frustra mucho, no sabes cuánto, así que pensé que tal vez fuera más fácil si guardaba algún bello recuerdo de ti como… bueno tu sabes… un beso, sé que suena totalmente egoísta de mi parte pero- levantó sus ojos para poder verlo- por favor Naruto solo cúmpleme este capricho, te lo ruego- finalizó con una mirada implorante.

Naruto no lograba pensar en algo coherente, observó por unos momentos a la persona que le hizo esa propuesta tan fuera de lugar, ¿realmente podría dejarlo en paz si hacía lo que le pidió?, esa era la pregunta del millón de dólares, cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor, estaba otro detalle, sería su primer beso, lo de Sasuke lo considero como un "horrible accidente que ni en un millón de años debió pasar", podría sonar como un tecnicismo pero lo importante era que él lo consideraba valido. Se debatió por varios minutos si hacerlo o no ¿que era más importante?, ¿sus principios o quitarse por fin de encima a Sakura?

-Está bien, acepto- dijo el rubio por fin para el júbilo de la pelo chicle pero sin sonar del todo convencido - pero júramelo, que si después de hacer esto por ti sigues diciendo que sientes algo por mí, y créeme cuando te digo esto, te arrepentirás si no lo cumples- la miro de una manera que le hizo entender que era en serio lo que estaba diciendo.

-Sí Naruto, te juro que después de esto ya no te molestare, solo seremos compañeros de equipo o algo mas solo y solo si tú lo quieres así- dijo solemnemente la ojijade, el rubio la miró directamente a los ojos buscando sinceridad en ellos, luego a sus manos para ver si no estaba cruzando los dedos o algo por el estilo.

-Muy bien- dijo él al cerciorarse de que decía la verdad- solo un cosa más ¿fuiste tú la que corrió los rumores sobre mí y Hinata?- soltó de repente tomando por sorpresa a la Haruno.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo ella con cierta indignación de que fuera sospechosa- puedo tener defectos Naruto, pero no soy ese tipo de persona que inventa cosas solo por hacer daño- el rubio la miró de nuevo convenciéndose de que realmente estaba siendo sincera y de hecho para variar lo era, la pelo chicle no tenía nada que ver con los rumores.

-Solo quería estar seguro- fue lo que dijo al notar como la ojijade lo miraba, exhaló un poco de aire- volviendo al tema, dame unos momentos para prepararme- la pelo chicle sonrió complacida de que su plan estuviera saliendo a pedir de boca.

Lo que el ojiazul desconocía era que en los labios de la Haruno estaba un bálsamo afrodisíaco que preparó y que al momento de que la besara le haría experimentar al rubio las mismas sensaciones de alguien enamorado, confundiéndolo lo suficiente como para dudar y después usando sus encantos por fin podría tener al rubio, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Cuando Naruto por fin estuvo listo luego de varias veces de quererse arrepentir, comenzaron a acercarse el uno al otro, la pelo chicle sonreía internamente con malicia mientras el rubio se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez que estaba a punto de besar a Hinata, con la esperanza de que el beso fuera lo menos desagradable posible, cuando sus alientos se chocaron, el ojiazul, al sentir un incomodísimo escalofrío, intentó arrepentirse, pero la pelo chicle se dio cuenta y apresuró el contacto en sus labios.

Primeramente el rubio se resistió pero el afrodisíaco comenzó a hacer su trabajo nublando su juicio y desatando un torrente de sensaciones que lo tentaban a dejarse llevar, estuvo a punto de ceder pero su inconsciente lo bombardeó con una gama de imagines de la ojiperla, sus ojos, su sonrisa, el rubor que tan tierno que aparecía en ella, sus expresiones llenas de dulzura. Ante esas imágenes abrió los ojos de golpe e intentó separarse, siendo detenido por la fuerza bruta de la pelo chicle, otra vez comenzaba a sentirse abrumado, de seguro se había puesto algo en los labios para hacer que reaccionara así, fue lo que pensó, necesitaba separarse pero no encontraba la manera y cada vez se sentía más tentado a dejarse llevar, entonces como último y desesperado recurso metió la mano en la entrepierna de la Haruno y sin contemplación acaricio su intimidad logrando su cometido de romper con ese repúgnate beso.

Naruto daba bocanadas de aire intentando reponerse, ¡maldición!, debió haberlo visto venir, miró ahora a la ojijade furioso, poco le importaba que fuese su compañera de equipo alguna vez, Sakura había cruzado el límite y usar la violencia contra ella parecía en esos momentos una idea bastante atractiva.

Y-Yo… tengo que irme- dijo la pelo chicle parándose súbitamente y escapando de ahí como alma que la llevaba el diablo dejando a un Naruto furioso de que haya intentado engañarlo de nuevo.

Por un segundo pensó en ir por ella y decirle por lo menos sus verdades pero algo lo detuvo y esa fue la sensación que quedó en su mano, ahora que lo pensaba lo que sintió no fue precisamente como se supone que debería sentirse, de alguna forma le era familiar pero también extraño, y es que lo que lo que palpó era… ¿cómo explicarlo?, demasiado ¿abultado?... sí, esa era la palabra.

-Demasiado raro- pensó el ojiazul cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos mostrándose claramente confundido dando un aspecto zorruno al tiempo que olvidaba rápidamente lo que pasó minutos atrás.

Ya que lo pensaba bien, dejando de lado la cara de Sakura que, y odiaba admitirlo era bastante linda, su cuerpo era raro, para empezar estaba más plana que una tabla no solo del frente sino también de sus caderas, es decir no tenía esa típica forma de reloj de arena que el ero-sennin siempre delineaba morbosamente o si la tenía, no era tan pronunciada como en otras mujeres que él conocía, también sus hombros eran un tanto anchos aunque tampoco no se notaba mucho, si no la conociera pensaría que Sakura era…

-Na tonterías, solo estoy delirando por este maldito labial- recapacitó rápidamente de su absurda conclusión, restregándose de paso el dorso de la mano por los labios para terminar de convencerse y quitarse los rastros del menjurje, aun así se sintió bastante intranquilo, algo le decía que faltaba algo pero… ¿qué?

Ahora pensaba en su actitud… agresiva, mucho más de lo que una mujer agresiva era, eso se podía explicar, simplemente se debía a que era bipolar. Entonces cayó en cuenta de algo, nunca la vio vestir un pantalón ajustado o cuando usaba una falda o un vestido siempre se ponía unos shorts abajo… aclarando no es que hubiese querido ver su ropa interior solo era una curiosidad que había notado, de hecho lo más raro fue que cuando vivió con él, siempre salía arreglada del cuarto nunca la vio en algo cómodo o revelador, si se suponía que quería seducirlo un negligé hubiera sido un clásico y buen comienzo, pero no, es como si ocultara algo.

De nuevo el extraño hormigueo en la mano que se había metido en la entrepierna llamó su atención, ahora que lo pensaba era la misma sensación cuando él se…

-¡Oh por Dios!- abrió los ojos cuanto pudo, de repente todo encajó en su lugar dándole una perturbadora muy, muy, muy pero muy perturbadora revelación- ¡OH POR DIOS!- clamó de nuevo palideciendo y comenzando a sudar frío- ¡SAKURA ES, SAKURA ES!... ¡ES HOMBRE!

Nota del autor: ¡OH POR DIOS!

Como si la vida le fuera en ello, literalmente se tele transportó al baño y con una rapidez igualmente sobrehumana, tomó su cepillo dental y untando una cantidad ridícula de dentífrico se la llevó a la boca lavándosela con desesperación, tres tubos de pasta después, el rubio aun sentía la boca sucia miró que más encontraba viendo un enjuague bucal tomándose el contenido… aun no era suficiente, la distorsionada visión de una Sakura con bello facial comenzaba a atormentarlo, entonces vio una botella de alcohol y se enjuago la boca también, el ardía horrible la boca pero no era suficiente, su mirada ahora se concentró en el cepillo de limpieza y el destapa caños, era muy tentador usarlos pero desechó de inmediato la idea, no estaba tan desesperado, varias pastillas de menta, chicles y desinfectantes para la boca después, el ojiazul estaba con la mejillas infladas de tanto chicle ya no podía respirar asi que escupió una bola del tamaño de una pelota de tenis respirando por fin, su aliento estaba tan mentolado que incluso salía escarcha de su boca.

Ahora estaba otro problema, tocó su ropa ¡POR DIOS, TODOS LOS SANTOS Y LA CORTE CELESTIAL, HABÍA TOCADO SU ROPA! En un parpadeo estaba completamente desnudo y corrió de nuevo al baño restregándose con un estropajo de hierro y repitiendo una y otra vez de una manera preocupante "si no duele no se quita la suciedad" para por último desplomarse en la regadera y empezar a llorar como desquiciado como su hubiese sido víctima de algún tipo de abuso sexual.

Nota del autor:…formalmente pido una disculpa a Naruto Uzumaki por haberle causado un trauma tan horrible, lamento realmente haberme divertido a tus costillas… (I lied).

Al día siguiente ya alrededor del mediodía, se veía caminando a una rubia de ojos celestes, con dirección al departamento del ojiazul, esta era nada más y nada menos que Ino, que al enterarse de la llegada del rubio puso en marcha un pequeño plan para juntar por fin al, "par de tortolitos atolondrados", llegó a la entrada del edificio extrañándose de ver un cubo de basura humeante con un palo y restos de ropa dentro, mejor le restó importancia y se adentró, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del departamento de Naruto, tocó un par de veces y escuchó un trémulo "voy" haciéndola suspirar, jamás entendería como hacía Naruto para dormir tanto, luego de esperar un poco más el rubio residente abrió la puerta.

-KYYYYAAAAAAAAAA- gritó aterrorizada al ver la cara de zombi del ojiazul y como primera reacción lo golpeó duramente en la cabeza, azotándolo contra el piso- ¡Naruto! lo siento mucho- se disculpó sinceramente agachándose para ayudarlo a incorporarse, no era su intención golpearlo, pero se detuvo al ver como el rubio aun con el cuerpo boca abajo volteó su rostro dejando ver solo la mitad viéndose aún más lúgubre.

-No te preocupes estoy bien, lamento haberte asustado- le sonrió pero no como acostumbraba, sino de una manera extremadamente tétrica haciéndolo lucir realmente espeluznante.

-N-No t-te preocupes- dijo ella moviendo los brazos soportando el tremendo escalofrío que le nació desde la base de su columna al ver cómo le sonreía y también el impulso de golpearlo de nuevo recordándose que el adefesio en el suelo era Naruto.

Luego de que el rubio por fin se incorporara y que la ojiceleste lo forzara a por lo menos lavarse la cara, estaban sentados en el la sala del departamento, Ino solo miraba extrañada al demacrado ojiazul, ¿qué le habría pasado para que se viera así?, las profundas y negras ojeras en su rostro eran señal de que no durmió en toda la noche, incluso de vez en cuando cabeceaba e incluso dormitaba un poco, pero su expresión ausente era lo que más le preocupaba, algo realmente malo debió haberle pasado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Despierta Naruto!- gritó la rubia por octava vez ya exasperada de que el mencionado se quedara dormido y es que cada vez que le quería decir la razón de su visita, él se rendía ante el peso de la noche que pasó en vela.

-Ah, no te acerques, aleja eso de mi- gritó el rubio al despertar poniendo las manos en frente como queriendo empujar algo, cada vez que despertaba era lo mismo pareciera que soñaba algo muy perturbador, Ino suspiró tratando de tener paciencia poniéndose en los zapatos del rubio.

-En serio Naruto a veces puedes ser tan desesperante no sé cómo… aún estoy aquí- dijo la rubia mientras se recriminaba mentalmente ya que estuvo a punto de decir "no sé cómo Hinata te aguanta" y no tenía ganas de una perorata de "Hinata-chan y yo solo somos amigos", sin saber que de haberlo dicho hubiera notado el cambio en la relación que ellos sostenían.

-Lo siento, lo siento, es solo que ayer…- le recorrió un escalofrío por la espina que lo obligó a detenerse- tuve un día difícil y no pude dormir- explicó el ojiazul cabeceando de nuevo, dándose después algunas palmadas en las mejillas cuando reaccionó- lo siento- dijo de nuevo tratando de dar una sonrisa, solo que sus ojeras hacían lucir una expresión cansada.

-Como sea- soltó la rubia obviando mejor el tema y dando un resoplido que le movió el fleco de la cara- lo que intentaba decirte es que quiero invitarte a unas aguas termales, y viéndote se nota que te hace falta- agregó mientras el ojiazul la miraba contrariado.

-¿Aguas termales?- preguntó el rubio más bien para sí mismo viendo como la ojiceleste asentía- eso es un tanto raro ¿no crees?- dijo aun confundió y algo receloso.

-Tómalo como un agradecimiento por… tu sabes… ayudar a Sai- explicó la rubia sonrojándose haciendo que Naruto la viera divertido y es que con todo y su actitud liberal pareciera que a Ino le daba vergüenza hablar sobre la vida privada con su novio.

-Tú ganas iré - habló el rubio sonriente- necesito salir un poco, además cuando rechazar cuando te vez tierna- finalizo alargando las últimas palabras melosamente logrando que la Yamanaka se sonrojara aún más y de paso le hiciera una mueca al rubio, desencadenando una carcajada de éste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en la noche, siendo alrededor de las ocho se veía al rubio dirigiéndose a las aguas termales que Ino le había indicado, no estaba muy seguro si seguir o regresarse ya que un extraño presentimiento le estaba molestando desde que salió, conociendo a Ino, no dudaba de que hubiese trazado alguno de sus alocados planes y él fuera algún tipo de objetivo. Con este pensamiento por fin arribó a su destino, ahí afuera lo esperaba la rubia que cuando lo divisó lo observo con un grado de desesperación dejando al ojiazul extrañado ya que no estaba llegando tarde, luego de un intento de conversación por parte de la ojiceleste entraron y entonces Naruto cayó en cuenta de algo.

-¿Ino?- la llamó Naruto al notar algo extraño en la entrada a los vestidores y el estanque- ¿Por qué hay solo una entrada?- lo que estaba pensando no le gustaba para nada, la idea de compartir un baño mixto con la estrambótica rubia, podría terminar en una situación bastante comprometedora.

-Oh vamos Naruto te prometo que no muerdo- dijo la rubia con tremenda sonrisa pícara adornando sus labios, el rubio la miró con suspicacia suspirando después y haciendo nota mental de estar siempre a un metro de distancia de la ojiceleste.

Una vez en los vestuarios acordaron o mejor dicho el rubio insistió en quitarse la ropa en lugares diferentes para al menos no estarse viendo cómo se desnudaban, a Naruto aún le olía a rayos todo el asunto, ¿qué pensaba Ino?, ¿acaso lo quería seducir o algo por el estilo?, debía admitir que la rubia no estaba para nada mal pero, también era un hecho que no podría ver a la cara a Hinata o a Sai si pasaba algo como eso, a Sai por obvias razones y a la ojiperla, aunque no fueran más que solo amigos, la sensación de culpa lo carcomería desde adentro. Cuando por fin estuvo como Dios lo trajo al mundo, iba a ponerse la toalla alrededor de su cintura a manera de taparrabo cuando notó una mirada sobre él y sin más giró para ver quien lo estaba observando, siendo Ino ya envuelta en su toalla que ahora miraba su prominente "músculo".

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el ojiazul extrañado de la manera tan fija en que lo miraba, entonteces se dio cuenta de en donde concentraba su mirada- ¿se te perdió algo?- añadió sonriendo divertido al ver como se sonrojaba la rubia.

-Mejor entremos- masculló la ojiceleste al mismo tiempo que se moría de la envidia de que Hinata tuviese a semejante cuerazo de hombre besando el suelo donde pisaba.

Una joven de ojos perlados y cabello negro con destellos azules estornudó, estaba en un estanque termal sin nada que la cubriera, se sentía nerviosa, Ino le había invitado o más bien ordenado ir a ese lugar y al notar que era un baño mixto intentó protestar siéndole totalmente inútil ante la férrea voluntad de la rubia.

Escuchó unas voces, una femenina y otra notoriamente masculina, entonces con todo el nerviosismo del mundo comenzó buscar algo para cubrir sus partes privadas. Al mismo tiempo el ojiazul entraba sin haberse tapado, Ino ya lo había visto y no le incomodaba andar asi enfrente de una mujer, más que nada por costumbre que por otra cosa. Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido, Naruto entró como si nada, Hinata se incorporó para poder alcanzar una toalla, justo en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron ocasionando que cada uno susurrara el nombre del otro, por un larguísimo segundo se miraron a los ojos y entonces se dieron cuenta de algo… ¡ambos estaban desnudos!, de la nada dos enormes chorros de sangre se dejaron ver y dos cuerpos cayeron al piso con el rostro envuelto en un rojo incandescente.

-¡Hinata-chan!- clamó el rubio levantándose de repente y sintiéndose mareado por ello, se detuvo la cabeza para disminuir el vértigo, ¿qué había pasado?, lo último que recordaba era que se encontró con su querida amiga de ojos perla pero lo demás era difuso.

Se recuperó por fin del mareo dándose cuenta de que estaba en un futon en el suelo, miro a su alrededor viendo que era un cuarto, lo más seguro es que debería ser alguno alterno en el balneario para casos de desvanecimiento como el que vivió, entonces notó algo más, un segundo futon enseguida del suyo ocupado por una persona totalmente cubierta por una cobija, aún algo desorientado removió la manta sorprendiéndose de que estaba ahí, era nada más y nada menos que Hinata que aún estaba desmayada y solo estaba vestida solo con una yukata al igual que él, la tentación de remover todo y recrear su vista era grande, pero por respeto a la ojiperla decidió no hacerlo, además su imagen debía ser la de un seductor no la de un pervertido virgen.

De repente la escena pérdida regreso a la mente del ojiazul sonrojándolo como nunca en su vida, solo fue por un segundo pero estuvo seguro de algo, ¡vio a Hinata desnuda!, nunca en su vida pensó que conocería la hermosura hecha persona, su cuerpo femenino y blanco como la nieve que contrastaba con la oscuridad de su cabello que caía en cascada y se complementaba perfectamente con sus perlados ojos que siempre daban un brillo de timidez, inocencia y dulzura que lo embelesaban, su cuello largo y fino que seguía sutilmente la curva de sus hombros y desembocan a su vez en sus delgados y delicados brazos finalizando en unas suaves y pequeñas manos que lo hicieron estremecer al recordar que ya las había sentido, un par de redondos, generosos y firmes senos que no llegaban a la exageración coronados por dos rosados y turgentes aureolas que lo tentaban a hundir su rostro en ellos, una diminuta cintura y unas buenas caderas junto con un vientre plano, sus torneadas, exquisitas y largas piernas igual de blancas que simplemente lo extasiaron y por último la flor que la definía como mujer y que de seguro nadie había mancillado y que ahora se moría por robar, reclamándola para sí mismo.

Se sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar eso, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para comenzar a fantasear, le dio una última mirada dándose cuenta del intenso rubor de sus mejillas suponiendo entonces que la sangre aun no abandonaba su cabeza. Entonces se acercó a ella y teniendo cuidado de no despertarla la recostó en su regazo con el propósito de que el líquido carmín bajara al resto de su cuerpo, por unos minutos se quedó mirando su fino rostro al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su lacia cabellera hasta que se dio cuenta que la ojiperla comenzaba a reaccionar.

-¿N-Naruto-kun?- susurró por inercia su nombre mientras abría sus ojos, al principio solo notó una sombra amarilla, luego al enfocar mejor se dio cuenta de que en efecto era su rubio amigo y también de que estaba recostada sobre él- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó con el mundo aun dándole vueltas.

-Te desmayaste- respondió mecánicamente, aún estaba con las emociones a flor de piel y el tono de voz suave de la Hyûga no estaba ayudando a calmarlo, solo esperaba que no preguntara por qué, si lo hacía entonces sí que estaría en un problema al no saber que responder.

-¿Es un sueño?- preguntó de repente sacando de su ensimismamiento, el ojiazul que no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-¿Tu qué crees?- respondió sin pensarlo, toda la situación se estaba tornando extraña y el ambiente que percibía entre ellos parecía sacar un parte de él que desconocía.

-Creo que no quiero despertar- dijo ella sonriendo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a tener un brillo desconocido para el ojiazul pero al mismo tiempo, extrañamente familiar- me alegro estar soñando porque ¿sabes?, así puedo decirte algo que siempre he querido pero no he podido- el rubio solo se quedó mirándola sorprendido y expectante.

¿Un secreto? , estaba seguro de conocer todo de la ojiperla, cada aspecto de ella, sus gustos, miedos y sueños, un sentimiento de revuelo comenzaba a aflorar en él, no sabía porque pero sentía que lo que fuera a decirle cambiaría su forma de verla para siempre.

-Te amo Naruto-kun- soltó con una sonrisa dulce mientras estiraba su mano para tocar la mejilla de un estupefacto rubio.

Naruto no podía creer las palabras que salieron de la boca de Hinata, simplemente no podía, la miró a los ojos aun desconcertado queriendo confirmar que si lo que escuchó no era una invención inducida por algún delirio por haberse desmayado, ella solo asintió divertida de cómo la observaba, el ojiazul entonces le sonrió de la manera más radiante que jamás había hecho en su vida, sin decir palabra alguna se guio por la sensaciones y se acercó al rostro de la pelinegra azulado con el simple propósito de depositar el tan por fin ansiado beso, al ver sus intenciones la ojiperla también intentó levantarse inmediatamente sintiéndose desfallecer, volviendo a intentarlo esta vez detenida por el rubio.

-¿No quieres…?- no terminó su protesta al ser silenciada delicadamente por el dedo del rubio.

-No es que no quiera, es solo que aun estas muy débil, necesitas descansar- explicó en un tono sereno y algo ronco, mirándola a los ojos con ternura, Hinata solo hizo un puchero mostrándose molesta o al menos en apariencia, el rubio la miro divertido y decidió darle un pequeño beso en la frente sacándole una sonrisa.

Poco después la ojiperla había vuelto a dormirse, el rubio aún se mantenía mirándola enternecido y con un sentimiento de añoranza, todavía estaba abrumado por la confesión que hizo la ojiperla, no hallaba exactamente que hacer ahora, todo era tan irreal, apenas unas semanas atrás se daba cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por la joven que dormía tan plácidamente sobre su regazo y ahora se enteraba que ese sentimiento era reciproco, recordó a su pervertido maestro cuando una vez en un momento en que mostraba su sapiencia le dijo que los sueños eran ventanas de como un quería que fuese la realidad.

Sonrió de medio lado, posiblemente era por eso que la ojiperla lo había hecho, pensando que era un sueño, le había dicho algo que… bueno, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo describirlo, Hinata había confesado que lo amaba y el sentimiento de euforia estaba rebosándolo, intentaba por todos los medios no sonreír como un estúpido pero era inevitable, así que optó por su única fuente de tranquilidad, ahí estaba ella, durmiendo plácidamente con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y totalmente ajena al torrente de sensaciones que despertó en su rubio amigo, desvió su mirada a sus labios sintiendo unas ganas terribles de besarlos, pero mejor la recostó en el futon y salió del lugar no sin antes darle una última mirada, cuando la besara ella estaría despierta.

Se recargo en la pared y dio un hondo suspiro, parte de él quería patearle el trasero por no seguir sus instintos y otra parte le decía que hizo lo correcto, si la besaba y despertaba habrían más problemas, además estaba otro detalle, que terminó de convencerlo de haber hecho lo correcto, Hinata merecía una declaración con todas las de la ley, un lugar romántico donde se creara ese momento, donde estuviese la sensación de que el mundo estaba para ellos solos y nadie más, no una situación que más que otra cosa parecía sacada de una comedia o de la mente enferma de alguien empecinado en torturar a ambos, negándoles su felicidad para su propia y mezquina entretención…

Nota del autor: … sin comentarios (¬_¬).

… solo esperaba poder crear el momento, si bien, y estaba más que seguro de eso, era un as en lo que respectaba en las artes amatorias, ser romántico era algo totalmente nuevo para él, en fin, algo se le ocurriría eventualmente, ahora se sentía muy cansado, fueron demasiadas emociones para un solo día, y mejor regresó al cuarto, cuando acomodó a dormir, cerró sus ojos dándole asi rienda suelta a sus fantasías.

Fin del capítulo 13

* * *

><p>...HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEH UEHUEHUEHUEHUE... PÚBLICO CAUTIVO, por alguna extraña razon no puedo evitar pensar en mr. trolololo mientras escribo esta nota XD, ¿me pregunto por que será?, ah sí, PORQUE DE NUEVO HICE DE LAS MIAS lololololololololololoLOL, tengo que aclarar que no tengo absolutamente nada en contra de Sakura simplemente se dio como un tributo a Ace Ventura, pero bueno, a otra cosa mariposa, que se nos confiesa Hinata, y ahora que hará el atolondrado rubio para responder a esos sentimientos, descubrira una vena romantica desconocia en el? o regara el tepache como siempre?, eso mis estimados lectores lo sabran en el siguiente cap... tal vez, no lo se, sinceramente no recuerdo mucho de el proximo capítulo XD, ya sin mas, nos leemos la que viene y si tienen tele... hay se ven... ORALEEEEEEEE.<p>

agradecimientos:

por los follows a

**SS-ICE-FANG**

Y **blackpanther340**

por los reviews

**El angel de la oscuridad:** Completamente comprensible, de hecho es una practica que yo como en calidad de lector no ejerzo lo suficiente, desidia o que se yo, pero bueno, con respecto a lo de un menage a trois con la hipersensual Konan, pues ya veremos de momento no te puedo asegurar mucho, tal vez alguna referencia, a ver que pasa mas adelante, gracias por leer y que te hayan gustado las locuras que escribe este humilde escritor.

**Greace Valle: **si logré hacerte reir y sonrojarte entonces estoy cumpliendo con mi proposito en el mundo... ok tal vez no a ese extremo pero si con lo que intento hacer con el fic, tengo que aclarar que Naruto no tiene un harem, si lo fuera estubiera involucrado sentimentalmente con alguna de las mujeres con las que ha estado, mas bien fue simplemente una "aventurilla" por decirlo de alguna manera... por cierto que bueno que me comprendas, nunca he creido en el San Valentin, pienso yo que le quita la espontaneidad a una relacion.

**darcy129: **Pues lo que tu dirias aclarados, aclarados, acalarados sus sentimientos... No XD, lo que si es que ya dieron un enorme paso, cortesia de cierta rubia estrambotica.

**Yumiko Phantomhive: **Pues esta vez no hay jodencia de lemon, pero si varias revelaciones (perturbadoras revelaciones), y ahora esta vez ellos fueron los ayudados, para variar, tal vez haga un fic GaaMatsu mas adelante, pendientes pues.

**KaitouAndoresu:** Como te daras cuenta todo es extremo en este fic XD, Naruto puede ser gay? violenlo, tiene fans? son unas sadicas, Konan sigue viva? es ridiculamente sensual, resolver un problema amoroso? encierrenlos en un cuarto, sakura es poco femenina? es hombre (ZOMG).

**netokastillo:** una secta? hum no lo había pensado (imagen mental mia donde sacrifico fans de otros fandom mientras mis seguidores le aullan a la luna)... ejem, creo que mejor me quedo como escritor -_-u.

**dark side of everyone:** que bueno te hayan gustado los lemmons y que te haya cautivado la sarta de idioteces que yo me atrevo a llamar literatura, a tu pregunta la verdad no estoy muy seguro, le voy mas al no, por cierto, no puedo unirme al lado oscuro -musica: marcha imperial mientras se escucha el sonido de un respirador- yo soy el lado oscuro XD.


	15. Capítulo 14

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Misashi Kishimoto... al demonio con este dislcaimer, voy a hacer mi propio disclaimer, con blackjack y zorras, de hecho, olviden el disclaimer.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14<p>

Naruto estaba en campo de entrenamiento terminando sus ejercicios de rutina, nada fuera de lo común, solo para mantenerse en forma y no morirse de aburrimiento al no haber ninguna misión interesante que hacer, además, con las gratificaciones que recibió en su última misión no tendría que preocuparse del dinero por al menos algunas semanas, así que lo mejor era matar un poco el tiempo, comer ramen y sobretodo, sobretodo, pasar el tiempo con su amada Hinata-chan, aún no podía creer el hecho de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, era cierto sus fans le profesaban su "amor" y realmente a veces le alimentaban un poco el ego pero lo consideraba más como, modestia aparte, el deslumbramiento y la emoción de poder estar con alguien como él mezclado peligrosamente con la enorme cantidad de hormonas presentes durante la adolescencia, pero el verdadero sentimiento agridulce del amor era algo que incluso llegó a pensar que nunca podría experimentar, pero no, era real y recordar esas palabras lo llenaban con una gran felicidad, sintiéndose privilegiado por poder amar y ser amado de la misma manera, hasta el momento no se había dado el momento para confesársele, pero como decía un viejo dicho "despacio que llevo prisa" y en un tema tan delicado encajaba a la perfección, aunque obviamente no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que le revelara sus sentimientos a la ojiperla.

-Naruto-kun- se escuchó una dulce voz femenina conocidísima para el rubio, sin poder evitar sonreír a más no poder tornó su vista a donde lo llamaban, quedando estupefacto por lo que vio.

Ahí estaba ella, tan radiante como nunca, luciendo un hermoso kimono de un tono azul claro casi rozando el blanco, su cabello estaba recogido en una bola, detenido por un par de palillos, permitiéndole ver su delicioso cuello que ya ansia acariciar y dejando libres sus característicos mechones que enmarcaban su fino rostro, una ligera y relajante brisa comenzó a recorrer el lugar jugando con sus cabellos, que soplaba desde la espalda de la ojiperla hacia el rubio, trayendo consigo el dulce aroma de ella para la fascinación del rubio que se extasiaba de percibir tan exquisita escénica.

-Lirios- murmuró el ojiazul embriagado por la fragancia, era como si lo invitara a acercarse al lugar de donde provenía y siguiendo sus sentidos aceptó la invitación.

Se acercó a ella con paso seguro, más aun así, sin apresurar las cosas, disfrutando cada instante del momento que se estaba dando, se detuvo a un paso de ella, justo en los límites de su espacio personal causándole ese encantador rubor que tanto le gustaba.

-¿N-Naruto-kun?- dijo la ojiperla con extrañeza al ver como el ojiazul había cerrado sus ojos y esbozaba una ligera sonrisa como si estuviera disfrutando de algo.

-Delicioso- susurró el rubio ante el desconcierto de la ojiperla- es realmente delicioso- dijo de nuevo en un tono de voz más alto para nuevamente regocijarse en el aroma a lirios de la pelinegra azulado sin que ella se diera cuenta, abrió los ojos para verla, encontrándose con su mirada que parecía preguntar qué era eso tan delicioso, y por su puesto le iba a dar una respuesta, se acercó aún más a ella, por un segundo, la ojiperla pensó que la iba a besar pero entonces desvió su cara a uno de sus oídos- lo que encuentro tan delicioso es el olor a lirios que proviene de ti- susurró asegurándose que su aliento tocara suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

La reacción de la pelinegra azulado no se hizo esperar, un intenso sonrojo cubrió su cara al tiempo que se estremecía todo su cuerpo, el rubio solo la miraba con una cara de satisfacción, feliz de que él y solo él era capaz de lograr esas reacciones en ella, la miró a los ojos dándose cuenta del misterioso brillo que estos poseían y sabiendo exactamente lo que significaban, sus labios estaban entreabiertos como queriendo decir algo y al mismo tiempo invitándolo sentirlos.

-¿Y sabes por qué me encanta tanto?- preguntó con una seductora voz a la vez que la ojiperla negaba con un tímido movimiento de cabeza- porque te amo y amo todo lo que tenga que ver contigo.

Hinata no podía creer lo que escuchaba así que solo hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente lo cual fue abalanzarse sobre él y abrasarlo. Naruto no esperaba una reacción así y perdió el equilibrio cayendo con todo y Hinata.

-Eso dolió- se quejó el rubio con los ojos cerrados aunque sonreía de oreja a oreja por la sorpresiva y grata reacción de la ojiperla- no pensé que cuando te lo dijera te lanzaras asi Hina…- no logró terminar su frase, ya que al abrir sus ojos en lugar de toparse con su amada ojiperla estaba Sakura que ahora tenía una barba de candado y sus facciones eran mucho más masculinas.

-Yo también te amo Naruto-kun- dijo la pelo chicle con un tono de voz exacerbadamente grave mientras el rubio miraba aterrorizado como acercaba sus labios con la intención de besarlo.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- gritó el ojiazul incorporándose en su cama arrojando la sabana que lo cubría al suelo, miró para todos lados buscando a la mujer… hombre… o lo que sea que fuese y era el/la causante de su angustia pero no la… lo…la/lo encontró- maldición otra vez, ahora ni siquiera me deja dormir- masculló molesto al darse cuenta de que de nuevo tuvo una pesadilla, ojala Madara le jalara los pies en la noche a la… el… la/el pelo chicle, ¡era la cuarta vez en la semana y la dieciseisava en el último mes!, y para hacer todo aún más tétrico sus horribles sueños siempre lo despertaban a las tres de la mañana y por miedo a algo más macabro y paranormal, mejor pasaba en vela hasta el amanecer.

Nota del autor: según entiendo, las tres de la mañana es la hora donde se da la mayor actividad relacionada con los demonios.

Nota de la nota del autor: apuesto que con esto más de uno/a se levantara a esa hora.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación, sería otra noche en vela, al menos ya no le llegaba la urgencia de bañarse con el estropajo de hierro o de ponerse en posición fetal y rogar que su madre saliera de quien sabe dónde, por un segundo pensó en encender el televisor pero mejor desechando la idea, que el cuarto estuviese iluminado por la luz de la imagen sin señal del aparato solo lo haría ver más tenebroso.

-Capaz y Sakura… sale de ahí- pensó con algo de humor negro para calmar sus nervios, aunque en lugar de eso, se sintió más nervioso por la posibilidad de que de repente la televisión se encendiera y la Sakura del sueño se apareciera de la pantalla.

Mejor optó por lo sano y se fue a la cocina, de repente la habitación se había vuelto demasiado lúgubre, una vez ahí, se decidió a hervir agua para prepararse algo de ramen, después del sobresalto un bocadillo nocturno no estaría de más y de paso ocuparía su mente en algo que no fuera el travesti que una vez fue su amiga sin pasar a mayores gracias a la providencia.

Curiosamente, no encendió las luces, todo estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna llena que se colaba desde las ventanas, que lejos de acentuar su nerviosismo parecía calmarlo, la atmósfera del lugar era serena y tranquila, todo parecía resplandecer de una manera misteriosa sobre los rayos del cuerpo celeste que reinaba la noche, se sentó en una silla del comedor a esperar para que el agua hirviera, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-Te maldigo Sakura por echar a perder un sueño tan bonito- masculló el ojiazul mientras miraba por la ventana observando como los rayos de la luna entraban por la ventana- aunque si Hinata-chan se apareciera vestida con un kimono así en un campo de entrenamiento sería medio raro- rió contenidamente al recordar esa parte del sueño y concluir que su reacción sería más de curiosidad que de embelesamiento.

En realidad sus pesadillas siempre comenzaban de esa manera, él estaba en alguna situación cotidiana, luego de la nada aparecía Hinata siempre con algún atuendo esplendoroso que le robaba el aliento, a veces él se confesaba y otras lo hacía ella, los primeros sueños la besaba, luego aparecía la/el pelo chicle y terminaba levantándose en medio de la noche aterrorizado y sudando frío, en realidad siendo honesto no todas la noches se despertaba por una pesadilla, en unas cuantas ocasiones fue más bien porque… todo salía a la perfección y el sueño subía de tono al grado de que, al despertarse, lo hacía totalmente azorado y con un raro calor en su entrepierna, así que debía tomar un baño y cambiar de ropa de cama, en realidad, dejando de lado la incomodidad de hacer todo eso al levantarse y aunque sonara pervertido, le gustaba tener esos sueños, principalmente por la persona que estaba en ellos y dicho sea de paso lo ayudaban a superar sus pesadillas relacionadas con cierta persona turbada en su sexualidad que no quería recordar.

El silbido de la tetera lo hizo despertar de su letargo, tomó un tazón de ramen instantáneo y vertió el agua, esperó los molestos tres minutos y destapó el recipiente para comer. Movido por un impulso ajeno a él, abrió la ventana, que era lo suficientemente grande como para que se pudiera sentar en el marco, acomodándose en el medio de esta dejando una pierna fuera del departamento y la otra dentro como soporte. La noche era fresca, una tenue brisa se podía sentir recorriendo las calles vacías, Naruto disfrutaba la vista recreándose con el panorama de su aldea iluminado por la luz de la luna a pesar de lo inhabitado del paisaje, por extraño que pareciera la luna tenía un efecto tranquilizante en él, no estaba muy seguro de porqué, pero esa sensación de tranquilidad ya la conocía, miró hacia el cielo estrellado e inmediatamente cayó en cuenta de la razón de ese sentimiento, las noches de luna llena le recordaban a ella.

-Hinata-chan- susurró inconscientemente mientras sonreía ligeramente y probaba un bocado de ramen con una inusual tranquilidad.

Le resultó algo curioso pero encontró mucho parecido con ella en la luna, a veces escondiéndose tímidamente y otras reluciendo hermosamente con su misteriosa luz, rodeada por el manto de la noche que en la sombra se veía negro y en la claridad se veía azulado, tan extraña como encantadora, tan oscura como resplandeciente y sobre todo hermosa y serena como solo ella podía serlo. Se rió un poco, tal vez lo que tenía era mal de amores, mira que no era muy normal que digamos andar haciendo poesía a las tres de la mañana, desechó la idea, según de lo que estaba enterado, la gente que sufría de esa condición cuando no era correspondida y en su caso era todo lo contrario.

Terminó su porción de ramen, con los nervios ya apaciguados y con los efectos de la digestión además los desvelos mermando su resistencia, se dirigió a su cuarto para dormir, se acostó no sin antes de correr las cortinas para que la luz de la noche vigilara su sueño, quedándose poco después profunda y tranquilamente dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata caminaba en dirección al hogar del ojiazul, algunas miradas de lástima aun persistían pero simplemente la ignoraba, dándoles a entender a esa bola de entrometidos que no se metieran en asuntos que no eran de ellos, últimamente Naruto se había comportado extraño, varias veces lo había descubierto mirándola con cierto grado de nerviosismo, además casi todo el tiempo se le miraba tenso, cosa muy rara en él, ahora que lo pensaba, se empezó a comportar asi desde el día que se encontraron en las aguas termales, no recordaba mucho, lo único que recordaba era que estaba en el estanque y luego despertó en un cuarto en un futon con el rubio durmiendo en otro muy cerca de ella, la versión oficial fue que se había desmayado por un golpe de calor y Naruto un poco después se desmayó también por lo mismo, cosa que hubiera creído de no ser por el extraño sueño que tuvo, si bien esta vez solo le besaron la frente, nunca lo había sentido tan real, incluso al despertar aun sentía la sensación de sus labios en su frente, algo le decía que lo que sea que haya pasado no fue un simple desmayo y ese no fue un simple sueño.

Al llegar, y como siempre lo hacía, tocó la puerta varias veces esta vez sin recibir respuestas, lo más seguro es que aun seguiría dormido, no lo había visto en algunos días por asuntos del clan y le preocupaban mucho las pesadillas recurrentes que sufría el ojiazul, siempre que intentaba hablar sobre eso con el rubio, este esquivaba el tema o se iba a rincón a ponerse en posición fetal con un aura depresiva diciendo "no quiero hablar de eso", decidió tocar una última vez y de nuevo no hubo respuesta, suspirando sacó una llave para poder entrar, si bien podía usarla siempre, no le gustaba utilizarla a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, Naruto tenía derecho a su propia privacidad y que ella entrara como Juan por su casa no era algo que le fuera muy grato… además estaba la posibilidad de que el rubio estuviera haciendo algo que los hombre hacen cuando se sienten solos o que anduviera sin camiseta o peor aún… d-d-de-des-desnudo, de solo intentar imaginarlo se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello, de hecho podría jurarse que un vapor blanco salía de sus orejas, mejor se tranquilizó, no quería andar con esos pensamientos cuando fuera a despertarlo y de paso hacer una escenita de desvanecimiento.

-N-Naruto-kun ¿estas despierto?- preguntó en voz baja en caso de siguiera dormido mientras entraba en el cuarto del ojiazul aun con el rojo incandescente su cara.

- … déjenme dormir no quiero ir a la academia hoy- gruñó el rubio semidormido revolviéndose entre las sabanas.

La ojiperla tuvo que esforzarse por no reírse a carcajadas, aun así dio una ligera risilla, lo más seguro era que Naruto había tenido otra de sus pesadillas y por eso estaba dormido siendo medio día. Conociendo el remedio para sacarlo de ahí, se dirigió a la cocina y al tiempo que tarareaba una canción le preparaba algo de comer a su amado amigo rubio, minutos después, el olor a comida casera comenzaba a inundar el pequeño departamento, Naruto todavía dormido comenzaba a olisquear un delicioso aroma despertándolo al instante.

-Hinata-chan me hizo el desayuno- clamó un emocionado y revitalizado Naruto, entró estrepitosamente a la cocina y allí estaba ella, su luna, sonrió algo divertido, ni siquiera se le había declarado y ya le estaba poniendo apodos.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun- saludó divertidamente la ojiperla al oírlo y como no hacerlo si prácticamente entró como un huracán, tenía adosado un lindo delantal que solo la hacía ver más adorable (si es que eso era posible).

-Buenos días Hinata-chan ttebayo- exclamó el rubio ya esperando saborear su delicioso desayuno, feliz de tener tan encantadora cocinera personal, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que era la una de la tarde- aunque más bien debería ser buenas tardes- corrigió sonriendo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo sonriéndole dulcemente para luego regresar su atención a los guisos que estaba preparando.

Naruto sintió unas ganas terribles de ir y abrasarla por la espalda y pegar su cuerpo al de ella, no era mala idea, era un momento íntimo y ya había visualizado muchas veces esa situación en específico, tomarla de la cintura sorprendiéndola, girarla sobre ella misma y luego plantarle un apasionado beso, algo simple de hecho pero lindo momento, además de que sería el mejor desayuno de su vida, era el momento, estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero oh decepción, justo en el momento en que se decidió en hacerlo, la ojiperla ya le estaba sirviendo el desayuno.

-Aquí tienes Naruto-kun, buen provecho- dijo sonriéndole suavemente, aunque rápidamente cambio de expresión al ver la cara de frustración del ojiazul- ¿pasa algo?- preguntó con cierto grado de preocupación.

-¡No!, no pasa nada- contestó algo nervioso el ojiazul mientras agitaba sus brazos y reía nerviosamente- lo que pasa es que anoche no pude dormir de nuevo, no te preocupes- agregó intentando sonar lo más convincente posible y para evitar cualquier pregunta se dispuso a comer- está delicioso Hinata-chan- exclamó con estrellitas en los ojos.

La ojiperla no pudo evitar sonreír, siempre le encantaría que el rubio elogiara su comida, solo que esta vez no se le iba a escapar, ya había esquivado demasiado el tema y de verdad quería saber que tan horribles eran esos sueños como para no dejar dormir a su pobre ojiazul. Una vez que terminó el rubio de comer, la ojiperla colocó una mano sobre la del ojiazul con la intención de llamar su atención, este al sentir el delicado roce se tragó de golpe el último bocado que tenía y con cierto nerviosismo volteó a verla.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi- habló la ojiperla en un tonó cariñoso, dejando desarmado al rubio cuando vio la expresión de gentileza de su rostro.

-Tú ganas- dijo suspirando el rubio, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no tener una excusa mejor ante la sonrisa triunfante de la pelinegra azulado, aún no entendía porque lo intentaba, simplemente no podía resistirse ante la ternura innata de ella- antes que nada lo que estoy a punto afectara mucho la manera en que me veras de ahora en adelante- explicó con seriedad- rápidamente la ojiperla hizo conjeturas ¿sería posible que estuviera a punto de confesare?, ¿por eso esquivaba tanto el tema diciendo que tenía pesadillas y era por otra cosa que no podía dormir?- veras… esto es bastante difícil de decir- admitió tratando de salirse por la tangente.

-S-Sé que tú puedes, te juro que nada de lo que digas cambiara lo que siento por ti- aseguró la ojiperla al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban de un lindo rosa. Aunque el mensaje le fue bastante ambiguo, sus palabras lo animaron a seguir asi que dio un hondo respiro y continuó.

-Lo más seguro es que me vas a dar el sermón de mi vida pero, esto es lo que pasó- la ojiperla lo miró expectante… bien, no era lo que esperaba, se había dejado llevar por sus propias suposiciones, no lo pudo evitar a veces uno se deja llevar y no obedece la razón… o al menos esa fue la excusa más coherente en la que pensó- veras…- le contó lo ocurrido hasta la parte del beso, omitiendo el horrible y oscuro secreto de la…el… el/la pelo chicle- por suerte pude reaccionar… y de alguna manera me libré de e… ella-intentó decirlo como si no fuera nada pero no pudo y puso un semblante de repulsión- aun así el precio fue demasiado alto, nunca he besado realmente a alguien… maldición, ¿por qué tuvo que ser ella?- masculló molesto y más por tener que habérselo dicho a la ojiperla a sabiendas de lo que sentía por él, lo más seguro era que sería un golpe muy duro para ella- me siento tan horrible y más porque siento como si hubiera traicionado tu confianza- agachó su cabeza para no mirarla, no podía mirarla por la vergüenza y la culpa que sentía en ese momento.

-En realidad no estoy molesta, no tienes por qué sentirte así- expresó la ojiperla en un tono conciliador y era cierto, no estaba molesta, ya no era una adolescente como para importarle si Naruto si ya había dado su primer beso o no, si no le había importado que ya no fuese virgen, mucho menos algo como el primer beso…además de que ella se lo había robado.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó el sin ocultar su asombro, juraría que para ese momento ya lo odiaba, muchas veces Hinata le había dicho que ya no le diera más oportunidades a Sakura, pero él siempre terminaba cediendo y ahora pagó el precio, y una vez más ahí estaba ella haciendo menos sus errores, siempre mirándolo con esa dulzura y ese cariño que parecían no tener fin, tal vez por eso se enamoró de ella, porque para bien o para mal ella siempre lo apoyaba incluso antes de volverse tan cercanos- muchas gracias Hinata-chan- dijo agachando de nuevo la cabeza en un trémulo susurro que la ojiperla no pudo entender.

-¿Q-Qué dijiste?, n-no te entendí- sin saber realmente porque, la pelinegra azulado comenzó a ponerse nerviosa por la actitud del ojiazul.

-¡Muchas gracias Hinata-chan!- clamó el rubio abalanzándose sobre ella y abrasarla mientras lloraba como magdalena, la ojiperla intentaba por todos los medios calmarlo, pero sus tímidas palabras eran silenciadas por los gritos de alegría del ojiazul que prometía una y otra vez no volver a hacer algo tan estúpido como lo que hizo mientras se frotaba contra el cuerpo de la pobre (?) joven hasta que lo inevitable sucedió y cayó desmayada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando por fin despertó y luego de las ya rutinarias (y con cierto dejo de cliché) disculpas del rubio, salieron a caminar sin ningún destino en específico, solo para que les diera un poco el aire, así como con la ojiperla, algunas personas seguían mirando al ojiazul con cierto recelo, este solo pasaba de largo, eventualmente se les olvidaría o se darían cuenta de que solo era otro ridículo rumor o bien alguien inventaría alguna otra cosa en la cual entretenerse… solo esperaba que no fuera sobre su persona otra vez.

-¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó el ojiazul deteniendo su caminata y cambiando su semblante a uno serio.

-Naruto-san, Hinata-san, el Hokage requiere de su presencia en este momento- dijo solemnemente un anbu que había aparecido de una bola de humo frente a ellos.

-¿Es urgente?- preguntó la ojiperla con la seriedad que merecía el que los llamaran así de repente.

-No lo sé, pero Hokage-sama parecía impaciente porque ustedes se presentaran- explicó el anbu llanamente.

-Bien estaremos ahí en unos momentos, puedes retirarte- expresó el ojiazul con cierto grado de autoridad, el anbu solo asintió y luego de una ligera reverencia desapareció de nuevo en una bola de humo.

-Debemos irnos Naruto-kun- dijo la ojiperla con seriedad y con la intención saltar entre los edificios para ahorrar tiempo.

-Espera podemos caminar, no tenemos por qué apurarnos- dijo el rubio al ver las intenciones de la ojiperla.

-Pero el anbu dijo que Hokage-sama estaba esperándonos y ya estaba impaciente- replicó intentando razonar con el rubio.

-Sí, pero no es urgente así que no hay prisa- respondió el ojiazul, Hinata no tuvo más opción que dar su brazo a torcer pensando en que posiblemente iba a tardarse a propósito para desquitarse de algo con su sensei.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿Cómo se atreve ese anbu a hacerme esperar?! Ya pasaron treinta minutos- clamaba una adolescente de alrededor de unos 17 años, tenía el cabello de color azul y los ojos eran de un café oscuro un tanto extraño y con la piel pálida, a juzgar por los cuidados a su persona, sus ropas de marca y el mini ejercito de sirvientes debajo del edificio del Hokage y los otros tantos de confianza dentro de la oficina, se podría decir que era la (muy mimada) hija de algún terrateniente influyente.

-N-Naomi-sama, t-tenga paciencia l-le aseguro q-que no tardaran en venir a-además solo han sido diez minutos- dijo una de sus sirvientas que curiosa y graciosamente estaba vestida como una maid occidental.

Nota del autor: una curiosidad de este nombre es que, a pesar de que suena como a nombre japonés y como tal también se puede decir que sí lo es, su raíz y origen (o al menos según lo que yo investigue) es griega, y significa encanto y dulzura, curioso ¿no?

-Le aseguro que Naruto ya debió haber sido informado, lo más seguro es que debió estar en otros asuntos y por eso está tardando, con respecto al anbu también le encargue otros avisos por eso no ha regresado- intervino el "Hokage" con la esperanza de que la molesta joven dejara de quejarse alegando que el glorioso cuerpo anbu de Konoha era una panda de completos inútiles y lamentando el hecho de no poder escapar.

-No, no, no y no, pues lo primero que su dichoso anbu debió hacer es traer su patética humanidad aquí y decirme que mi amado Naruto-kun y mi Neji-kun- dijo esto en un tono meloso para luego volver a gritar- estaban en camino, todos sus ninja son unos incompetentes… menos ellos- suspiró como cualquier tonta enamorada de solo recordar a los posiblemente bautizada por ella aunque no por eso siendo mentira rompecorazones de Konoha.

-Siento lástima por ti Naruto- pensó el peliplata viendo a la chica suspirando y de repente cambiando a un humor de los mil demonios para gritarle a uno de sus sirvientes y luego volver a su embobamiento ahora adornado con algunos "corazones flotantes" que más bien eran detenidos por los criados por medio de hilos causando que al ojinegro le escurrieran varias gotas de sudor por la nuca.

Nota del autor: ¿encanto, dulzura?, sí como no y yo mañana voy a ganar el premio Nobel, el Óscar y el Pulitzer juntos (¬_¬).

-Ya estoy aquí Kakashi-sensei- dijo una escandalosa voz entrando sin pedir permiso como siempre luego de media hora de espera.

-Llegas tarde Naruto- dijo seriamente el peliplata mirando de forma acusadora al ojiazul.

-Lamento la tardanza, lo que pasa es que quise vengarme de todas la veces que usted me hizo esperar- dijo el ojiazul con un enorme cinismo mientras la ojiperla lo miraba como diciendo "lo sabía" y al ojinegro le emergía una gota más en la cabeza.

El rubio se acercó al escritorio del "Hokage" pasando de lado a Naomi que lo miraba con completa adoración, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la ojiperla que de inmediato sintió como una desagradable punzada le recorrió el cuerpo, de seguro sería otra fanática del rubio, aun así algo en esa chica le hacía sentir un mal presentimiento.

-¿Y bien de qué se trata?- preguntó el rubio, se había dado cuenta de la mirada de venado deslumbrado de la extraña chica que estaba en la oficina junto con la extraña maid que lo miraba sorprendida y también con algo de embeleso pero mejor deicidio ignorarlas, en serio detestaba cuando lo miraban así, como si fuera algún tipo de corte de primera o algo por el estilo.

-Tu misión será escoltar a Naomi-sama aquí presente- señaló a la peliazul y cuando el rubio volteó a ver dónde el peliplata apuntó, ésta soltó un suspiro de enamorada incomodando al ojiazul- tendrás un acompañante en esta misión- el rubio suspiró aliviado, ya que tenía una idea de quién era- la cual es Hinata Hyûga- sonrió complacido por sus "poderes de deducción", pero eso no iba a quedar así para la peliazul.

-¡Me niego rotundamente a que esta- la chica de ojos café miro de arriba abajo como escaneando a la ojiperla y darle un apelativo apropiado- mojigata se entrometa entre mi Naruto-kun y yo!- exclamó o más bien bramó furibunda de que una mujer estuviera con su nueva y querida escolta- además específicamente pedí que Neji-kun fuera mi segunda escolta y eso te le dije desde un principio tuertito- recriminó mirando desafiante al peliplata que no se inmuto en lo más mínimo… aunque la quería ahorcar.

-¿M-M-M-Mojigata?- balbuceó para sí misma la ojiperla con los ojos bien abiertos y enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del cabello de la furia y la vergüenza, ¿cómo demonios de atrevía esa mocosa a decirle mojigata?, ¿de qué privilegios gozaba para ser tan, tan…? ni siquiera todos los descalificativos del mundo la podían describir a esa… lo que sea que fuera.

-Si no lo recuerda le dije desde un principio que eso era imposible- explicó el peliplata intentado sonar lo más neutral posible.

-Y yo le dije que eso me importaba un bledo, ¡quiero a Neji-kun en este instante!- clamó la peliazul haciendo tremendo berrinche de niña pequeña, con pataletas y todo el numerito.

-Y yo le vuelvo a decir que incluso si le doy aviso desde ahora, a Neji le tomara al menos una semana regresar a la aldea- le respondió el "Hokage" comenzando a perder la paciencia de tan desagradable chiquilla.

-Naomi Erizawa no está dispuesta a esperar una semana- espetó con soberbia como si hablando en tercera persona y diciendo su apellido le diera toda la autoridad del mundo, y todos tuvieran que hacer lo que a ella se le viniera en gana.

-Pues el Hokage de Konoha le dice a ella que ya que está empecinada en que un Hyûga sea su segunda escolta la mejor opción es Hinata, incluso él se atreve a decir que ella es todavía más competente que Neji- aclaró el peliplata haciendo gala de su "título" para darle a entender a esa mocosa malcriada que él no era cualquier recadero al cual podía mangonear.

-Hmp si una mojigata es lo mejor que pueden ofrecer en lugar que mi Neji-kun que más da- y con toda la soberbia del mundo se levantó el cabello para luego dejarlo caer como para darle a entender a la Hyûga que era superior que ella disponiéndose después a ir a la puerta, seguida por sus sirvientes no sin antes detenerse en el umbral- te estaré esperando en la salida de Konoha Naruto-kun- dijo guiñándole el ojo para por fin cerrar la puerta.

Hinata que hasta ese momento había logrado muy apenas mantener la calma dejó escapar un fuerte resoplido de frustración y enojo, si no se hubiera ido en ese momento de seguro le hubiera asestado un lindo junken con dedicatoria en un lugar donde el chacra nunca volvería a fluir y de paso la dejaría sin descendencia, por otro lado Kakashi suspiraba cansadamente derrumbado en su silla, y pensar que pudiera existir gente tan insoportable. El único que más o menos logro mantener la cordura en todo ese bodrio fue Naruto y eso solo porque ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ese tipo de persona gracias a sus experiencias con sus queridas fans.

-Supongo que no podemos negarnos a tan honorable misión- habló la ojiperla para distraerse aunque no pudo evitar sonar sarcástica cuando dijo honorable.

-Lamentablemente no, obviamente tú serás el líder Naruto, no queremos que nuestra querida ojou-sama se queje de la inutilidad de Hinata- dijo el ojinegro mirando alteradamente a ambos.

-Ya que no tenemos remedio, acepto de muy mala gana esta misión y odio tener que ser el escolta de una mocosa malcriada- dijo el rubio gritando como si estuviera emocionado, ocasionando una risilla en Hinata y Kakashi, desvaneciendo la tensión en el ambiente.

-Bien entonces, Naruto Na… lo siento me acostumbré a tu otro apellido, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyûga los envió a la peor misión de sus vidas- dijo el peliplata siguiéndole el juego al ojiazul.

-como usted ordene Hokage-sama- exclamaron el rubio y la pelinegra azulado con una emoción ridículamente fingida.

-Una cosa más antes de irse- habló el "Hokage" antes de que Naruto y Hinata se fueran- deberán quedarse la mansión de Naomi-sama hasta el día después de su cumpleaños que será en una semana y por último, esto va dirigido para ti Naruto- el ojiazul miró a su sensei expectante y confundido- ten miedo ten mucho miedo- finalizó en un tono tétrico que le puso los vellos de punta al rubio.

-L-Lo tendré en cuenta Kakashi-sensei- asintió sintiéndose terriblemente nervioso por las palabras del ninja copia para por fin salir y prepararse para el viaje que les prometía ser inolvidable, aunque tal vez no de la manera en que ellos esperaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por decisión mutua… o mejor dicho, por insistencia del rubio, quedaron en que éste, una vez preparado, iría por la ojiperla a la mansión Hyûga al estar más cerca de la salida donde estaba la desesperante chiquilla malcriada… Naomi-sama esperando, no es que no confiara en ella, bueno era justo, no confiaba en Hinata o al menos no se fiaba en dejarla sola junto con quien se supone deberían proteger, él no iba ser quien explicaría porque Naomi se había quedado paralítica.

Una vez que el rubio se sintió listo salió de departamento, no sin antes literalmente sellar la puerta con una pequeña técnica cortesía del clan Uzumaki, no fuera que algún tributo o alguien indeseado apareciera en medio de su sala cuando regresara. Como tantas otras veces se dirigió a la mansión Hyûga y tocó usando una de las argollas del gran portón dividido en dos de la casona, y que como siempre fue atendido de la manera casual que el rubio había impuesto con su propia personalidad.

Debido a las prisas, Naruto prefirió quedarse afuera, observó como Hiashi salía junto con su hija menor Hanabi posiblemente para entrenar, el ojiperla al verlo se detuvo lo observó por uno segundos y luego asintió con la cabeza a manera de saludo, el rubio respondió el saludo más respetuosamente y vio como el cabecilla del clan se perdía en otro patio respirando aliviado, una de sus preocupaciones fue que el Hyûga le prohibiera ver a su hija mayor al enterarse del más reciente chisme sobre su persona, supuso que no le dio importancia al ver que Hinata lo seguía visitando, pero aun así ahí seguía la inseguridad y ahora ya lo había podido verificar por sí mismo, se podría relajar.

-Ya estoy lista Naruto-kun- el rubio dio un pequeño salto por el susto que su amada amiga le había metido y es que estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que la ojiperla había salido casi al mismo tiempo que su padre.

-Me asustaste Hinata-chan- protestó sosteniéndose el pecho y mirando a la pelinegra azulado con algo de molestia.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención- se disculpó con algo de pena la ojiperla, el rubio tuvo que voltear a otro lado para no quedársele viendo como idiota por la expresión tan tierna que mostraba.

-No hay problema- dijo volviéndose para sonreírle una vez recuperada la compostura- pero tenemos que llegar rápido con su majestad si no queremos ser testigos de su voluble furia- agregó solemnemente causándole una risilla a Hinata- aunque fue gracioso que a Kakashi-sensei le dijera tuertito- los dos rieron más sonoramente al recordar eso.

Fueron llegando paso a paso donde se les había dicho que los estarían esperando, a lo lejos se veía a la peliazul con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y zapateando intensamente con un pie, señal inequívoca de que ya había perdido la paciencia, si es que tenía. Lo que llamó más la atención del rubio y la ojiperla fueron primero el carruaje al más puro estilo de la realeza occidental que estaba ahí y otros dos más sencillos aparentemente para la servidumbre, como si hubiera sido poco que las sirvientas estuvieran vestidas como maid, los guardaespaldas, que a simple vista la mayoría parecían ser samurái por la katana que se escondía en sus gabardinas, estaban vestidos al más puro estilo de la mafia de los años veinte, con la única diferencia que ellos no tenían el típico sombreo y en su lugar usaban lentes oscuros.

-Esto ya empieza a ser incómodo y extraño- dijo el rubio comenzando preguntarse si realmente lo que estaba viendo era real o solo estaba alucinando.

-De repente siento que estoy en algún tipo de novela… o tal vez debería decir comedia- agregó la ojiperla viendo como Naomi alegaba de nuevo con una de sus sirvientas.

-Bueno- suspiró el rubio con cansancio- a mal paso darle prisa- agregó comenzando a caminar en dirección al lugar, la ojiperla lo siguió sin poder estar más de acuerdo.

-De seguro se debe de estar tardando por culpa de esa mojigata- chilló la peliazul exasperada de tener que esperar a esa dichosa Hilaria, Piñata o como sea que se llamara, que de paso le había quitado la oportunidad de estar con su lindo Neji-kun, pero todavía que retrasara su destinada reunión con su adorado Naruto-kun y para colmo de males lo "distrajera" de quien era la única que merecía su atención o sea ella misma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Antes de que llegaran, la ojiperla se había tensado de repente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el rubio, desde la misión en el país del hierro estaba mucho más atento a las expresiones de Hinata, principalmente para no volver a malos entendidos y sobretodo darse una idea más clara de que pensaba de él, aunque eso ahora ya lo sabía, primero pensó que era por la presencia de la peliazul, pero luego la descartó, Hinata no era del tipo rencoroso, todo lo contrario era un pan de dios… bien estaba comenzando a perder el enfoque, se volvió a concentrar y notó que ahora tenía una venita marcada, una de sus cejas se movía con un gracioso tic y parecía murmurar algo, seguramente dedicado a la "adorable" ojou-sama que debían cuidar, con eso último recordó de la habilidad de los Hyûga de poder leer los labios con extrema facilidad, posiblemente la había insultado de nuevo, así que decidió tranquilizarla, la idea de una Naomi paralitica e infértil era cada vez más factible.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan no importa lo que diga esa niña malcriada tu eres mucho mejor que ella- dijo el rubio poniendo su mano en el hombro de la ojiperla, esta se estremeció un poco al sentir el contacto ya que estaba muy ensimismada, pero luego logró calmarse y también su enojo disminuyó.

-Muchas gracias Naruto-kun significa mucho para mí- dijo la ojiperla sonriéndole con su dulzura característica y colocó su mano en la de él, el rubio súbitamente quito su mano y volteó la cara, la ojiperla se quedó viéndolo sorprendida, de nuevo estaba actuando extraño y no sabía ni porqué, parecía nervioso y hasta algo tenso, pensó en preguntarle que le pasaba pero ya estaban llegando donde esa "señorita" así que luego lo haría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya no lo soporto, ¿Cómo se atreve esa a retrasar mi encuentro con mi Naruto-kun?- clamó ya fuera de sí, las sirvientas intentaba calmarla inútilmente llevándose de paso uno que otro grito o mirada asesina por parte de la ojos café- ¡es el colmo, llevo quince minutos esperando, esa tipa es una buena para nada como ustedes, porque no hacen nada tampoco para apurar las cosas!

-Ya llegamos- se escuchó la voz del rubio que poseía un notable tono osco, incluso podría considerarse hostil, poniendo a los guardias en posición de alerta.

-Naruto-kun- gritó emocionada Naomi corriendo a los brazos del rubio para abrasarlo, cuando lo hizo, el ojiazul ni se preocupó por disimular el gesto de animosidad, todos se dieron cuenta de ello, excepto por la chica a la que iba dirigido ese semblante.

-Tenemos que irnos- mencionó el rubio ahora en un tono frío, separando a la peliazul con cierta brusquedad- y por cierto, el bueno para nada soy yo porque fue mi culpa por habernos "tardado" tanto tiempo- ante esas palabras la peliazul enrojeció de la vergüenza por verse descubierta.

Sus sirvientes no sabían si reír, llorar de la alegría o hacer fiesta, nunca habían sido testigos de que alguien le cerrara la boca a la chiquilla malcriada que tenían que servir.

-¿Quién está a cargo de los guardias?- demandó saber el rubio aun con su actitud seria pero en un tono mucho menos hostil.

-Ese sería yo- dio un paso al frente para darse a notar un hombre de alrededor de unos cuarenta años, de tez clara, mostacho, una cicatriz en el cuello y una similitud enorme con Brad Pitt- exteniente Aldo Rain, te presentare a mi equipo- dijo con un extraño acento de Kentucky.

-Antes de partir necesito que me diga que ruta tomaremos, si tiene un mapa sería mucho mejor- dijo en un tono autoritario, el hombre asintió e hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, el ojiazul no dio ni dos pasos cando se volvió- ¿vienes Hinata-chan?- preguntó con su típico tono alegre.

-¿Eh?, s-sí ya voy- respondió la ojiperla comenzando a caminar apresurada para ponerse a la par del rubio, por más misiones que tuviera con él, siempre le sorprendería la actitud seria que asumía desde que lo ascendieron a jounin y por supuesto completamente contrastante con su personalidad.

-Tan frío- murmuró la peliazul bajando su mirada, su voz parecía sonar triste- tan frío- dijo con una voz más fuerte, sus sirvientes comenzaron a sentir pena por ella, podría ser un dolor de cabeza pero aun asi ver a alguien desairado de esa manera te hacía sentir empata- Naruto-sama es tan genial, y yo que pensé que era imposible que alguien se viera más sexy, esa mirada tan glaciar me hizo estremecer casi pude sentir como que me desmayaba- clamaba emocionada con una pose y un tono de voz tan meloso que hasta resultaba molesto.

-¿Naruto-sama?- exclamaron todos los sirvientes en coro, más de uno era conocedor de la fama del rubio por su capacidad de sorprender a la gente, pero lo que no sabían era que podía sorprender incluso usando a terceras personas, y que Naomi usara el prefijo "sama" con alguien era realmente insólito, ni siquiera lo usaba con su padre.

-Ya estamos listos, Naruto les dará los detalles de cómo nos moveremos asi que pongan atención- ordenó Aldo, el rubio estaba satisfecho con la seguridad, con esos tipos ayudando no habría ningún problema, al fin y al cabo contaban con el famoso Hugo Stiglitz (ost de inglorious basterds – slaughter).

Nota del autor: la razón por la que Hugo Stiglitz es famoso entre los shinobi es simple, como mercenario alemán -sonido de disparos- mató a TRECE anbu renegados usando solo una cuerda de piano, un cuchillo y su puño en la garganta de un pobre bastardo.

-Bien, si ya estamos de acuerdo les diré el plan- dijo el rubio- ustedes seguirán como si nada en la caravana solo que acompañados por diez clones míos transformados en más guardias para disimular, ya que el camino siempre está rodeado de árboles yo iré en un flanco con una docena de mis clones y Hinata en el otro con otros dos clones, como apoyo- obviamente el rubio omitió el detalle del punto ciego del byakugan, Hinata le había confiado ese secreto y por supuesto él no la iba a defraudar- estaremos comunicándonos cada media hora y nos reuniremos para descansar cada dos horas, en eso los clones de la caravana cubrirán el lado de Hinata, como medida de seguridad extra (y para quitármela de encima) un clon más ira en el carruaje con Naomi ojou-sama- finalizó el rubio mientras Hinata y el jefe de seguridad sentían.

-No podía esperar más de Naruto-sama-exclamó la ojos café acercándose a brincos para abrazar al ojiazul, éste disimulando distraerse, se movió justo un momento antes para evitarlo.

-Pongámonos en marcha- dijo el rubio volteando alternadamente con Hinata y Aldo, que solo se limitaron a asentir mientras miraban con una gota en la cabeza como Naomi trastabillaba al fallar su "ataque" y luego miraba con anhelo al ojiazul por su actitud tan indiferente- kage bunshin no jutsu- veinticinco clones aparecieron (hagan cálculos y son los que se necesitan), el original se apartó un poco mientras sus réplicas hacían una especie de sorteo.

Segundos después dos Naruto brincaban de alegría abrasándose el uno al otro como si hubiesen ganado la lotería, el resto lo miraba con toda la envidia del mundo y un último estaba en posición fetal haciendo circulitos en el suelo con tremenda aura depresiva.

-¡Déjense de payasadas y vámonos!- rugió el rubio original al ver el espectáculo de sus clones- y en cuanto a ustedes dos, si Hinata-chan tiene aunque sea el más mísero rasguño o mancha, conocerán la palabra dolor- agregó en un tono tan siniestro que los dos rubios solo pudieron asentir mientras temblaban como gelatina.

Una vez emprendido el viaje, todo marchaba sobre ruedas, hasta ahora no se habían dado contratiempos, incluso ambos jóvenes ninja se comenzaban a preguntar si realmente su presencia era requerida, incluso si eran atacados el contingente de guardias era los suficientemente fuerte como para repeler a los agresores incluso si eran ninja, posiblemente solo terminaron envueltos en el capricho de una adolescente que idolatraba al rubio, o tal vez una fuerza ajena a ellos y que parecía dictar su accionar les estaba jugando otra de sus mezquinas bromas… o quizá solo quizá se avecinaba el momento de una nueva prueba para ambos, si realmente estaban destinados a estar juntos o no.

Súbitamente, el ojiazul y la ojiperla se detuvieron, uno de los clones más lejanos de Naruto había desaparecido informando que encontró a al menos cinco personas y Hinata había detectado al menos seis presencias, a juzgar su nivel de chacra solo eran bandidos pero ahora eran diez y otro clon de Naruto delató a otros seis, podrían ser mas, asi que replegándose rápidamente esperaron a los asaltantes que gracias a la ojiperla sabían que era un grupo de cincuenta, por suerte solo eran ladrones de poca monta, el detalle estaba en proteger a los sirvientes que en su mayoría eran mujeres.

-Parece que nos hemos topado con un increíble harem- dijo morbosamente uno de los asaltantes mirando lascivamente a las sirvientas que se asomaban, aterradas de presenciar el tan poco favorable escenario.

-Si se rinden les daremos una muerte rápida a los hombres y a ustedes las trataremos muy bien- dijo con malicia el que parecía ser el líder mientras se relamía al ver semejante oportunidad.

-Mire jefe esa kunoichi está como quiere- dijo uno de los bandidos mientras se limpiaba libidinosamente la baba luego de observar a Hinata, por su parte al rubio se le movió una oreja y se le marco una venita al escuchar tan despreciable comentario.

-Es cierto, está más buena que el pan con vino- la ojiperla comenzaba a sentirse incómoda, gracias al rubio había aprendido a no cohibirse entre los piropos de los pervertidos, pero que una cosa era un piropo y otra muy diferente que te comieran con la mirada. Por otro lado a Naruto se le movió la otra oreja al escuchar eso y se le marcaron dos venitas más, decidido, al siguiente que dijera algo le iba a asestar una linda sorpresita giratoria.

-Será mejor que desistan cabrones, que yo la voy a hacer mi mujer- habló el líder ante la molestia y reclamos de sus subordinados. Eso había sido el acabose para el rubio, antes de que siquiera se diera la voz de ataque él ya le había dado de lleno con un rasengan justo debajo del ombligo mandándolo a volar a un árbol cercano.

-Al primero que se quiera pasar de listo con algún otro comentario le va peor- siseo el rubio viéndose realmente amenazante- ¡y para que lo sepan Hinata-chan solo será mía!-un silencio sepulcral se dejó sentir.

Los ladrones lo miraban con cierto miedo ya que se habían metido de lleno contra un novio celoso y peor aún, era mucho más fuerte que todos ellos juntos, los guardias miraban con asombro al rubio ya que no esperaban que dijera eso, por otro lado sus clones solo se llevaron la mano a la frente dando exclamaciones como "ya valió" o "tenías que dejarte llevar por lo celos" y por último pero no por eso menos importante, Hinata no cabía de la impresión, ¿Naruto se le había declarado?, definitivamente no era lo que esperaba, pero ahí estaba, era una confesión… ¿cierto?, en realidad podrían tratarse de, cómo el rubio decía, "celos de amigo", ya una vez sacó conjeturas adelantadas y no quería hacerse de nuevo con falsas ilusiones, pero ¿qué tal si esta vez no eran falsas?, Dios su cabeza comenzaba a ser un caos y lo peor es que estaba metida en medio de una batalla. Para su suerte o desgracia, un extraño y fuera de lugar sonido intestinal sacó a todos de trance, todos voltearon a la fuente del ruido encontrando a el líder de los bandidos con una cara de sufrimiento mientras se detenía el abdomen y luego parecía descansar, inmediatamente un horrible y fétido olor se dejar sentir.

-¡Qué asco! Creo que hice que se zurrara encima- exclamó el rubio hastiado mientras se cubría la nariz.

-Creo que hizo que se zurrara- dijeron los guardias en coro y con cierto asco.

La ojiperla no pudo decir nada, por el caos mental en el que estaba, sumado al nauseabundo olor, se desvaneció, por suerte uno de los clones evito que azotara contra el suelo haciendo respirar tranquilo al original.

-No sé cómo demonios lo hicieron, pero golpearon a Hinata-chan e hicieron que se desmayara- murmuró el rubio con tono de ultratumba, los guardias y los clones lo miraron como diciendo, "pero si fue tu culpa"- ¡sus traseros me pertenecen!- y con está exclamación se lanzó contra los asaltantes, cinco minutos después todos y cada uno de ellos estaban en una pila uno sobre otro terriblemente golpeados.

-Este mocoso es peor que el oso judío- dijo Aldo con un tono que daba a entender que era un cumplido, el resto asintió mientras veían como el último ladrón era "cuidadosamente" apilado por el rubio que sonreía con cierto sadismo y con un brillo de maldad en los ojos.

-¡Naruto-sama!- clamó la peliazul colgándose del cuello del rubio, este solo cambio su expresión a una de fastidio, aparentemente Naomi no se dio cuenta de ello ya que siguió colgada de él- eres increíble derrotaste a todos por mi (?), eres tan fuerte, tal vez debería despedir a todos estos inútiles buenos para nada- sugirió mirando fríamente a sus subordinados, mientras estos esperaban lo peor.

-No creo que sea necesario Naomi-chan- dijo sonriéndole, el rubio sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda, no le gusto en lo más mínimo decirle asi, pero debía interceder por los guardias y viendo lo voluble que era esa niña, sí la creía capaz de correrlos a todos.

-¿N-Naomi-chan?, ¿me dijiste Naomi-chan?- temiendo lo peor el ojiazul asintió mecánicamente- soy tan feliz-canturreó la peliazul- ahora estoy seguro que Naruto-sama y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos- y demás incoherencias decía la peliazul mientras se frotaba contra el rubio que inútilmente intentaba sacársela de encima.

Luego de la extrañísima situación, de que Hinata despertara y de que al ojiazul le quitaran de encima su protegida casi a la fuerza, se volvieron a poner en marcha, Naruto era un desorden de pensamiento, juraba y perjuraba que había dicho algo sin pensar y ese era el maldito problema, ¡lo dijo sin pensar!, malditos fueran aquellos bandidos, debió haberlos golpeado más, sea lo que fuere estaba seguro de que estaba relacionado con Hinata, lo único que le faltaba para variar, al menos estar separados le sentaba bien para poder recordar y después reflexionar que iba a decirle a la ojiperla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando comenzó a caer la noche se decidió dar el día por terminado, por suerte llegaron a una posada, así que no pasarían la noche en la intemperie, no era precisamente el lugar más lujoso del mundo pero sí bastante acogedor, además de que tenía un hermoso jardín en el patio con un pequeño estanque repleto de peces koi. Una vez instalados, Naruto estaba sentado en un árbol cerca del estanque mirando el cielo estrellado, se había cansado de darle vueltas a asunto, eventualmente se acordaría de lo que dijo, pero ahora era mejor dejarse llevar por la fantasías, si Hinata estuviera ahí sería perfecto para decir de una vez por todas sus sentimientos, que él y solo el sería su dueño.

-Maldita sea, soy un idiota de primera, lo eché todo a perder- masculló mientras se revolvía los cabellos al haber recordado de golpe su imprudencia, ¿qué acaso solo él podía ser tan idiota?

-Naruto-kun ¿estás bien?- el rubio casi da un salto al estanque al escuchar esa voz, lo que le faltaba, Hinata vio como hacía uno de sus berrinches y típico de su naturaleza se preocupó por él, en cualquier otro momento le agradecería el gesto y se sentiría feliz por ello, pero ahora con la frustración y el nerviosismo a flor de piel no estaba en condiciones de verla.

-En realidad estoy algo frustrado- admitió el ojiazul, de nada le iba a servir ocultarlo, al verla detenidamente se dio cuenta de que la ojiperla le preguntaba ¿por qué? con la mirada- Hinata-chan… veras, me siento un tanto frustrado por ser un bocón de primera y lo peor es que siempre que hablo de más termino arrepintiéndome- el rubio le hizo señas para que se sentara, ella aceptó la invitación mirándolo con cierta duda.

La ojiperla sintió como un calor se hacía presente en una de sus manos, era tan agradable pero que también la estremecía hasta lo más recóndito de su ser, era la misma sensación como cuando él la tocaba, miró su mano y se sorprendió al notar que en efecto él la estaba tomando de la mano, confundida lo miró al rostro desconcertándose todavía más, parecía estarla mirando como si estuviera pidiendo disculpas aunque aun así una ligera sonrisa adornaba su rostro ¿qué significaba eso?

-No me malinterpretes pero… me siento mal por haber dicho lo que dije cuando nos enfrentamos con los ladrones… bueno no es que me sienta mal sino que ¿cómo te le explico?, veras es que no me pareció correcto decirlo, es que… tú entiendes ¿no?- el rubio intentaba explicarse pero simplemente no sabía cómo y solo estaba confundiendo más a la ojiperla que negó con la cabeza comenzando a frustrarlo- creo que si fuera orador me moriría de hambre- bromeó intentado despejar la tensión.

-Creo que tienes razón- rió la ojiperla, el ojiazul se rascó la nuca, apenado, pero también se sintió más tranquilo una vez que escucho la melodiosa voz de su amada amiga.

-Lo que intentaba decirte es que… bueno, yo quería que fuera especial para ti, no una situación donde para variar metiera la pata o decirlo decir asi tan simplemente… no sé si me explique- la ojiperla asintió alentándolo a seguir, en realidad no lo entendía mucho pero al menos se estaba haciendo una idea dándole un poco la esperanza- supongo que aún tiene remedio- así que se arrodilló frente a ella y la tomó de las manos como si estuviera a punto de proponerle algo que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre, la pelinegra azulado sentía que se desmayaba pero por nada del mundo iba a echar a perder el momento, así que sacando fuerzas de flaqueza lo miró a los ojos y pacientemente esperó a que el reuniera el valor para hablar- … no sé si te habrás dado cuenta de que últimamente he actuado extraño cuando estoy contigo- hizo una pausa para espera su respuesta, ella asintió levemente sin desviar la vista de la suya- lo que pasa es que desde hace un tiempo me di cuenta de algo, no sé cuándo pasó ni como pasó y realmente me siento un idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes, pero… aun así, me siento realmente feliz de sentirlo y todavía más porque es por una persona tan maravillosa como tú- el rubio tomó un respiro y desvió un poco la mirada para darse un poco más de valor, no sabía de dónde demonios sacó esas palabras, posiblemente del corazón, se sintió estúpido por no haber recurrido primero a sus sentimientos y en lugar de eso usar su razón, él no era de pensar las cosas, pero bueno, estar enamorado te hace actuar diferente a como lo haces normalmente y te hace cometer idioteces- lo que intento decir es que- levantó su mirada, quería estar en primera fila para ver su reacción- Hinata Hyuga-chan yo…- maldición la garganta se le estaba cerrando y secando, desgraciados nervios inoportunos- yo…- podía ver el brillo de anhelo e ilusión en sus ojos, combinado con un rojo intenso en sus mejillas que solo la hacía ver más hermosa, solo dos palabras, cinco letras más, podía hacerlo- yo te a…

-Naruto-sama- canturreó Naomi, literalmente tacleando al rubio mandando a ambos al estanque.

-¿Por qué a mí, yo qué hice para merecer esto?- se preguntaba el rubio mientras sonreía con resignación y curiosamente lloraba a manera de cascada en su trayecto a la pequeña laguna, levantando una buena cantidad de agua cuando cayó.

La ojiperla tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para volver a la realidad y asustada fue a auxiliar a al rubio… y ya que estaba por ahí también a la peliazul.

-N-Naruto-kun… que alivio- respiró más calmada al notar que esa zona del estanque era poco profunda y el cuerpo del ojiazul sobresalía así que no se podría ahogar, entonces puso mala cara, la ojos café aun y que estaba empapada de lo lindo seguía restregándose contra el rubio, que era totalmente ajeno a la situación ya que lo habían tomado con la guardia baja dejándolo k.o. … aunque era gracioso ver como uno de los peces "bailaba" sobre su cabeza- N-Naomi ojou-sama, creo que sería mejor que se levantara no vaya a ser que pesquen un resfriado- dijo la ojiperla sonriendo pero también con un notorio tic en una ceja, de solo ver a esa chiquilla se le crispaban los vellos del cuerpo.

-Y a ti que te importa ¿eh?, mojigata- a la pelinegra azulado se le marco una venita en la frente que era bien disimulada por su flequillo, lo que sí se notó fue que el tic aumentó- además noté como intentaste quitarme a mi Naruto-sama, ¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN ALÉJATE DE EL!- gritó a todo pulmón abrasándose aún más del rubio que aún seguía fuera de combate y comenzaba a ponerse azul.

-¡N-Naruto-kun!- clamó asustada- s-suéltalo lo estas asfixiando- exigió la ojiperla comenzado a jalar a la peliazul, está como toda niña mimada, se aferraba a su "juguete" que solo atinaba a ponerse más azul- ¡N-Naruto-kun, resiste!- clamó desesperada.

-Hinata-chan, por favor no me olvides, que gusto me da volverlos a ver, mamá, papá, ero-sennin- murmuró el rubio aunque no se escuchó por el escándalo que se estaba armando, al mismo tiempo se le hacía el cuello a un lado, un mini Naruto blanco salía de su boca y se escuchaba una campanilla funeraria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente decidieron partir, por suerte y gracias a la intervención de los sirvientes pudieron separar al rubio de la peliazul justo a tiempo y no causarle daño cerebral por la falta de aire. Durante el desayuno la tensión era palpable, por insistencia… o más bien por orden de Naomi, ella y el rubio estaban solos apartados en medio del patio, lo cual era una pesadilla logística para Aldo y compañía y se quejaba de algo llamado "encrucijada mexicana" o lo que sea que fuese, pero nada podía hacer una vez que a la peliazul se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, por suerte el rubio era de fiar.

Naruto se removía incomodo mientras comía o más bien le daban de comer, lo que no daría por un minuto de desquite con esa mocosa, ¡como desearía perder aventarla por un barranco!, primero le echaba a perder el que posiblemente sería uno de los momentos más memorables de su vida y ahora en el mismo lugar, le estaba dando la comida en la boca bien quitada de la pena, para quitarse esos pensamientos se forzó a verlo desde el punto de vista profesional, le pagarían buen dinero por la misión y además, una regla básica, siendo una de las primeras enseñanzas de Kakashi, era que no podía asesinar a sangre fría a su empleadora, así que tendría que soportar todo el suplicio… solo esperaba que no le saliera una ulcera.

Por otro lado, Hinata, que los miraba de lejos, andaba que echaba fuego, un aura completamente maligna emanaba de ella y su cabello esta levantado hacia arriba, estaba tan furiosa al tal grado que rompió sus palillos… por décima vez, como no estarlo, le habían echado a perder el que pudo ser el momento más feliz de su vida, y ahora la misma persona le había prohibido acercarse a su amado rubio con el alegato de que mientras ella pagara la misión tendría que hacer lo que ella dijera y de que su deber era vigilar el lugar, no andar perdiendo el tiempo. Para colmo de males ahora le habían ordenado que se quedara vigilándolos, sí como no, ¡maldita niña mezquina y mimada!, como mujer sabía perfectamente que le estaba diciendo entre líneas "es mío y tú no me lo vas a quitar sin importar que hagas". Para desviar su enojo mejor se aboco a su desayuno, intentó tomar un bocado y se dio cuenta de que sus palillos estaban rotos, entonces le lanzó una mirada furiosa a la dependienta de la posada que nerviosamente le pasó otro par, la ojiperla se los quitó bruscamente degustando la comida de mala gana que para empeorar todo estaba deliciosa, de no ser por su pésimo humor ya estuviera pidiendo la receta, podría pedírsela de hecho, comer algo tan sabroso le estaba devolviendo poco a poco el buen humor, seña de ello era que su cabello había vuelto a la normalidad, tal vez también debería disculparse.

-N-Naruto-sama no haga eso- canturreó la peliazul mientras éste se le queda viendo raro, si ni siquiera se había movido, lo que sea que estuviera pretendiendo no le gustaba para nada.

Un crack se dejó oír, la ojiperla ahora echaba emanaba una especie de vapor naranja y su cabello parecía tomar la forma de unas colas de zorro, ahora sí que se iba enterar… un momento, no, no caería en la provocaciones de esa chiquilla malintencionada, le demostraría que era mucho más que eso, asi que optando por lo sano se levantó de su lugar y le pidió otro par de palillos a la moza y aprovechando también le pidió unas sinceras disculpas por los problemas causados además de que por supuesto la receta del platillo ya después se lo prepararía a Naruto, al recordarlo, le dedicó una última mirada fugaz antes de irse, por lo celos no reparó en el hecho de que el ojiazul era el que llevaba la peor parte, no quería ni pensar en cómo se sentiría, suspiró con cierta pesadez, solo esperaba que pudieran tener algo de tiempo a solas para poder hablar con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando todos salieron, el rubio andaba con una expresión de hastió que no podía con ella, y no era para menos, la peliazul se le había pegado como lamprea a la cintura, la ojiperla al verlos solo suspiró con cansancio, según sus suposiciones, lo más seguro es que los estaba espiado y cuando Naruto se hincó frente a ella, por lo que se le lanzó encima para evitar cualquier cosa que el rubio intentara, aunque no escuchó la oración completa, estaba segura de lo que el rubio le iba a decir, bueno casi segura, se sonrojó violentamente de solo recordar el intento de declaración del rubio, suspiró de nuevo, era demasiado hermoso para que fuera verdad, no es que estuviera en negación… bueno, tal vez un poco, el anhelo de escuchar que esas palabras provinieran de la boca del ojiazul y fueran dirigidas a ella ofuscaba su lógica, y también estaba el hecho de que el ojiazul era un experto en salir con cosas que para nada del mundo esperabas, por lo que lo más sensato, al menos lo que sonaba como lo más sensato pero no por eso lo más convincente, era esperar a que volviera a intentarlo, ojala esa decisión fuera la acertada, uno de los sueños de su vida estaba en juego y con esa chiquilla rondando por ahí, sentía una incertidumbre terrible, mucho más pesada que con la que en su momento percibió con Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viaje continúo sin problemas, al menos en lo que al viaje respectaba, mientras la ojiperla se debatía ahora entre esperar o tomar la iniciativa, el rubio se mostraba consternado por lo que Naomi le había dicho.

Flash back

Naruto aún seguía siendo alimentado por la chica ojos café cuando notó que la pelinegra azulado se iba a otra parte, se veía molesta pero al menos podía respirar más tranquilo, no estaba muy seguro, pero podría jurar que la peliazul le dijo o más bien le ordenó que se sentaran ahí a propósito para que Hinata los viera, lo más seguro que para demostrar algo ¿exactamente qué?, ni idea pero eso lo iba a averiguar.

-Que bien, por fin se fue esa mojigata- dijo complacida Naomi con una extraña y retorcida sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Hinata, se llama Hi-na-ta- reclamó el rubio molesto de que siguiera diciéndole de esa manera, además, viéndolo de un punto de vista auto-crítico, el mojigato era él por darle tantas vueltas al asunto entre él y la ojiperla.

-Hispana, Himari, que me importa- respondió en un tono despectivo- déjame decirte algo, tú serás mío, lo quieras o no, así que vete olvidando de una vez de esa arrastrada- agregó en un desplante de celos tan enorme que sorprendió al rubio aunque no lo demostró y se mantuvo calmado.

-¿Y si te digo que me niego, y que no soy un bien que puedas comprar?- el ojiazul la miró desafiante.

-Pues te diré que sería lamentable que le pasara algo a esa… ¿cómo se llamaba?, ah sí Hinata- sonrió socarronamente mientras Naruto no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿estaba dispuesta a dañar a Hinata solo por un capricho?, ya de por si antes era un problema, pero ahora era mucho peor que eso, se estaba saliendo de control- ah casi lo olvido tendremos que irnos pronto, voy a avisarle a ese inútil de Aldo- dijo en un tono dulce como si lo que hubiera dicho hace momentos no hubiera tenido importancia- espéreme aquí Naruto-sama, y pórtese bien no queremos que ocurra un accidente ¿verdad?- el rubio no se movió un ápice, el shock era tremendo y sin más la peliazul se fue tarareando como si nada hubiese pasado.

Fin del flash back

-¡Maldición!- masculló el rubio frustrado, no encontraba como salir de esa situación, pero lo haría, nada ni nadie se interpondría entre Hinata y él, eso era una promesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin llegaron a su destino, una vez más el rubio y la ojiperla se quedaron de piedra al ver la majestuosa y enorme mansión tipo occidental frente a ellos, al entrar, una cuadrilla de guardias les hacía una reverencia mientras pasaban, obviamente por respeto (algo obligado) a la hija (mimada) del señor de la "modesta" casa, luego de recorrer un camino cuidadosamente adoquinado, rodeado de un fastuoso jardín arreglado hasta el más mínimo detalle, llegaron a una glorieta donde estaba la entrada de la suntuosa propiedad.

-No esperaba que en la escolta de Konoha hubiera un dobe- se escuchó una voz desde la puerta principal, Naruto supo de inmediato de quien era esa voz, un tanto grave, fría, mordaz, orgullosa y con ese desesperante aire de grandeza, no podía ser otro sino…

-Y yo no creí que un teme tan orgulloso como tú se rebajaría a ser un simple guarro- respondió el rubio con un tono desafiante viendo en la dirección de la voz perteneciente a nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

Nota del desgraciado: para los que no lo sepan aquí en México "guarro" es un vulgarismo para decir guardaespaldas o guardia y no tiene nada que ver con que sea pervertido.

-Sabes que no se puede comer de buenas intenciones dobe- se defendió el ojinegro. De un salto el azabache se puso justo en frente del rubio, ambos seguían mirándose desafiantes, pero ahora con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, súbitamente ambos levantaron sus brazos juntándolos en una sonora estrechada de manos.

-Tiempo sin vernos Sasuke-teme- dijo el rubio sin dejar de verlo a los ojos mientras ahora jugaba a las vencidas con el azabache.

-Lo mismo digo Naruto-dobe- dijo el azabache intentando hacer más fuerza pero estaban muy parejos.

-Teme- masculló el rubio.

-Dobe- contraatacó el azabache.

-Teme-

-Dobe-

-Teme-

-Suficiente- chilló la peliazul exasperada de que ese par estuviera así y más porque la estaban ignorando- a todo esto, Sasuke-kun ¿de dónde conoces a Naruto-sama?- preguntó con auténtica inocencia, Naruto se llevó una mano a la frente mientras Sasuke alzaba una ceja divertido por cómo habían llamado al rubio.

-Él y yo fuimos compañeros de equipo en Konoha cuando éramos gennin- explicó el rubio mirando al azabache con una expresión de "ni se te ocurra".

-Si ya terminaron las presentaciones me voy, tengo que reportar que ya llegaste Naomi con su permiso "Naruto-sama"- dijo en un tono tan burlesco que el rubio casi se le iba encima, la peliazul por otro lado lo miro ceñuda por no darle el respeto que merecía.

-Te lo encargo- masculló cruzando los brazos molesta, al principio se decidió por contratar al azabache por obvias razones, estaba para comerse, pero nunca dio su brazo a torcer, molestándola enormemente a pesar de ser un excelente vigilante en sus pocos meses de servicio, pero bueno ahora tenía al rubio y ese sí que no se le escaparía- ustedes descarguen todo eso te incluye a ti… como te llames- se acercó al rubio y se colgó de su brazo sin pena ni vacilación- yo le mostrare el lugar a Naruto-sama- y sin más comenzó a literalmente arrastrar al rubio adentro mientras este derrotado se dejaba llevar llorando a manera de cascada.

Había un gran revuelo en la mansión, gente corría de un lado a otro, acomodando cosas y decorando por aquí y por allá y alguna que otra pelea entre decoradores se dejaba oír, el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse confundido, la pegunta obvia era ¿qué estaba pasando?, por suerte no tuvo que hacerla, ya que recordó que el cumpleaños de Naomi sería en unos días y obviamente todo el caos latente era por eso, de todos modos le parecía exagerado, él siempre había vivido muy sencillamente y tal derroche de dinero solo para un cumpleaños no era algo de su estilo o agrado.

-Ven conmigo, necesitamos tomar tus medidas- dijo dulcemente la peliazul con una sonrisa, el rubio no pudo evitar entornar los ojos, que le dirigiera la palabra ya lo ponía de malas.

-¿Para qué necesitas mis medidas?- no pudo evitar preguntar la curiosidad siempre le ganaba.

-Por supuesto que para tu traje de gala tontito- dijo felizmente la chica ojos café.

-Yo no necesito ningún traje de gala- masculló el rubio molesto pero Naomi estaba tan concentrada que lo ignoró por completo.

-Hum, creo que a ti te queda el corte italiano- dijo mirando al rubio de arriba abajo- vas a ser la sensación- prorrumpió emocionada volviendo a jalar a ojiazul desatendiendo los reclamos de este.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto por fin podía darse un descanso luego de dos días sin separarse ni un segundo de la peliazul excepto por los momentos en los que estaba en el tocador o para dormir, aunque su habitación estaba contigua a la de Naomi, cosa que no lo dejaba dormir ni un poco, ya que para hacer peor el asunto una puerta comunicaba ambos cuartos, y la idea de que una adolescente medio sicótica saliera de esa puerta con unas no muy buenas intenciones le quitaría el sueño a cualquiera, no fuera que también tuviera algún fetiche extraño.

Como si todo eso no fuera poco, en ninguno de los dos días había visto a Hinata, ni siquiera para saludarla, según de lo que se enteró de Sasuke, la peliazul le había ordenado a la ojiperla vestirse de maid y hacer tareas como tal, según para pasar desapercibida y que pudiera sorprender a cualquier indeseable, al recordar eso le rubio simplemente entornó lo ojos.

-Al menos sé que no están abusando de ella- pensó el rubio con un poco de resignación, una de las sirvientas le dijo que a manera de agradecimiento por salvarlas, solo vestirían a la pelinegra azulado de doncella pero realmente no la obligarían a hacer ninguna tarea, suspiró con pesadez, conociendo a Hinata, de seguro estaría haciendo todo lo contrario.

En su caminata sin rumbo terminó en las habitaciones de los sirvientes, al otro lado de la mansión y que estaban completamente alejados de sus aposentos durante la misión. Según lo que le habían dicho el cuarto de Hinata estaba ahí, era de esperarse, esa mocosa estaba empecinada en hacerle la vida de cuadritos a la ojiperla.

-Kawaii- se escuchó de repente una exclamación de uno de los cuartos, guidado por su natural curiosidad o más bien seducido por ella, el rubio se acercó al cuarto para oír mejor.

Dentro del cuarto

-P-Pero ¿por qué me dieron un uniforme así?- replicó avergonzada la ojiperla con su nuevo uniforme puesto, el cual consistía en el típico vestido de maid solo que la falda llegaba un poco encima la rodilla y el escote mostraba el nacimiento de su pechos, tenía puesta también la cofia, un collar de encaje amarrado en un lazo a forma de moño, unas medias negras que se perdían dentro de la falda, zapatos de tacón, el típico delantal y un corsé que lo único que hacía era resaltar su ya de por sí exuberante busto- e-es que m-me da m-mucha pena- musitó juntando las rodillas frotándolas la una con la otra, intentado bajarse un la falda al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba.

-Kya~~~~~ es tan adorable- gritaron todas al unísono. La ojiperla solo acertó a sonrojarse más que solo hizo gritar de nuevo a sus nuevas seguidoras. Desgraciadamente para la pelinegra azulada, que fuera tan encantadora desencadenaba una reacción en las sirvientas que les provocaba molestarla, solo para ver su adorable cara de pena.

Nota del desgraciado: y díganme quien podría evitarlo, siempre me he preguntado por qué a la gente le dan ganas de molestar a la gente linda (yo incluido)… supongo que nunca lo sabremos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó el rubio irrumpiendo el lugar, todas las doncellas dieron un brinco por el susto, el ojiazul miró a las presentes y pensó en preguntar por la ojiperla cuando la vio- ¿H-Hinata-chan?- abrió los ojos cuan grandes pudo por la impresión, por más que quisiera no podía quitar su mirada y la verdad es que no quería.

-N-Naruto-kun, n-no me mires así- protestó tímidamente jugando con sus dedos, por suerte pudo despertar al rubio de su ensoñación.

-¿Ah?, lo siento Hinata-chan… es que te sienta muy bien- dijo el rubio aún bastante azorado- ¿qué demonios fue eso?, ¿te sienta muy bien?, se ve preciosa y yo solo dije algo tan simple- se quejaba el rubio de sí mismo, por balbucear algo tan simple como eso.

-¿D-Deberás?- preguntó ruborizándose aún más, no le gustaba mostrar tanta piel pero si así podría tener alguna oportunidad con Naruto que así fuese entonces.

-De hecho- sin vacilación y movido por una voluntad ajena a la suya, caminó desde el umbral de la puerta hasta donde estaba la Hyûga y sin permiso alguno o detenerse a esperar alguna queja invadió su espacio personal quedando tan cerca de ella que solo necesitaba levantar un dedo para tocarla

Hinata sentía como sus piernas clamaban por desmoronarse, podía sentir como el cálido aliento del rubio chocaba en su frente, temiendo por un inminente desmayo lo miro a los ojos, ahogando un gemido de sorpresa, sus ojos brillaban de una manera oscura e intensa, como si quisiera lanzársele encima, valga la expresión, como un zorro a punto de abalanzarse sobre un aterrorizado conejo, ¿era deseo?, ¿Naruto la deseaba?, el solo hecho de considerarlo la hizo estremecer hasta la última fibra de su ser, no tenía experiencia en el campo así que no podía estar segura, pero lo que sí era indudable, es que el rubio nunca la había visto de esa manera y eso la ponía terriblemente nerviosa, quería correr, pero una pequeña vocecilla la convencía de quedarse, seguir viendo como el hombre parado frente a ella la devoraba con la mirada, moviendo el suelo donde estaba parada, estremeciendo su mundo y también le decía que se dejara ser si algo mas pasaba.

Por su parte, Naruto luchaba una batalla interna por no tumbarla y hacerla suya en ese mismísimo instante sin importarle siquiera que los estuvieran viendo, como si le hubieran leído la mente las mucamas poco a poco y en silencio se fueron retirado, ¡maldita sea! mejor se hubieran quedado al menos se controlaría lo suficiente, hasta la fecha nunca había experimentado tanto deseo por Hinata, tantas ganas de arrancarle la ropa, de enseñarle lo que era que dos cuerpos se unieran, ¡demonios!, estaba comenzando a perder los estribos y que la ojiperla lo mirara de esa manera solo lo estaba alterando más, esa mirada temerosa pero al mismo tiempo expectante comenzaba a excitarlo, tenía que irse, debía irse, si no ya no sería capaz de controlarse, pero no podía, su cuerpo se negaba a seguir su ordenes, ¡malditas maid!, ¿Por qué vistieron a Hinata de esa manera?, ¿le habrían puesto ropa interior a juego?, ¡desgraciada perversión!, su instinto ya casi lo dominaba por completo, sería cuestión de nada para que entrara en frenesí y se comiera a semejante delicia frente a él, envuelta en esas delicadas prendas bordadas.

-Adelante ¿qué esperas?, tú sabes que la deseas- retumbó una voz en la cabeza del rubio, era la voz de Hinata, solo que un tono mucho más sensual- solo mírala, se muere porque la tomes pero la pobre no sabe que tú también sientes lo mismo- el rubio estaba a punto de ceder, si Hinata no se movía de su vista en ese mismo segundo mandaría todo al garete.

Ya sin importarle acercó sus labios a los de ella, Hinata se dio cuenta del lento movimiento le rubio e inconscientemente entreabrió los labios, era cierto que sentía los nervios a flor de piel, aun asi no le importaba, esa mirada la había hipnotizado y si él la iba a tomar entonces que asi fuera, ya que ella gustosa le entregaría su cuerpo.

-Naruto-sama ¿dónde estás?- la incidente voz de Naomi los regresó a la realidad de golpe, aturdidos dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás, cayendo en cuenta en lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer.

-H-Hinata-chan y-yo…- estaba demasiado alterado, de no haber sido por la peliazul en ese mismo segundo estaría en el suelo encima de la ojiperla, no sabía si agradecer o maldecir la interrupción, pero lo que sí sabía era que necesitaba calmarse e irse para darse un respiro y también darle un poco de espacio a ella.

Le sorprendió mucho ver que no se hubiera desmayado y que aún lo siguiera mirando, más aun como si quisiera protestar por separase tan abruptamente, la verdad era que no tenía la más mínima intención de irse y menos en esa situación, podría decirle de una vez por todas lo que sentía por ella además de que sería la explicación perfecta para lo que pasó momentos antes, pero la reacción inicial de la ojiperla estaba desapareciendo rápidamente, y ahora amenazando con desmoronarse en cualquier segundo y con Naomi rondando tan cerca era demasiado peligroso, irse parecía lo mejor, al menos de momento, suspiró, malditas interrupciones.

-Será mejor que me valla, si nos ve juntos no quiero ni pensar en lo que pueda hacer por despecho- dijo con resignación y sin más se dio la vuelta.

Naruto pudo escuchar claramente como la ojiperla balbuceaba, posiblemente intentaba detenerlo pero aún estaba demasiado turbada, por lo que volvió su rostro para verla una vez más

-No te preocupes ya veré como escaparme solo tenme paciencia- le sonrió con calidez y con una expresión algo traviesa logrando tranquilizarla o al menos en apariencia ya que asintió mecánicamente.

Regresó su mirada al frente e hizo el ademán de irse pero se detuvo de nuevo, se giró completamente esta vez y se acercó a ella, inclinó su cuerpo para quedar a la altura de ella y luego acercó sus labios a la oreja de ella.

-Casi lo olvido-susurró- el uniforme no te sienta bien, era muy poco solo decir que te sienta bien, lo que realmente quise decir es que… te hacer ver preciosa… mucho más de lo que ya eres- y finalmente se fue del lugar casi corriendo.

Cuando Naruto por fin se fue, la ojiperla perdió toda la fuerza que había logrado retener haciendo que sus rodillas fallaran y quedara sentada, respiraba con dificultad y entrecortadamente, su corazón latía a mil prácticamente en su boca, sus mejillas estabas encendidas a mas no poder haciéndola sentir un calor abrasador, ¡dios!, jamás en su vida había experimentado sensaciones tan fuertes, jamás en su vida se sintió tan viva y tan mujer como ahora, muchas otras veces soñó como el rubio la miraba con deseo, eso eran simples niñerías comparado con la vida real, no lo quería admitir pero se había excitado, si la hubiera besado, ¡por todos los cielos!, estuvieron a punto de besarse, se detuvo el pecho con las dos manos, en un intento inconsciente calmar su sobresaltado corazón, ahora sí estaba segura, un hombre no podía desear tanto a una mujer si no estaba enamorado de ella, la parte oscura e insegura que aún existía en ella clamaba a gritos que no se dejara llevar, que algo como eso no podría pasarle a ella, pero simplemente decidió ignorarla, dejarse llevar por esos viejos fantasmas del pasado sería un error del cual seguramente se arrepentiría, tampoco podía dejarle toda la iniciativa al rubio, sería muy injusto para él, al fin y al cabo una relación de pareja era exactamente eso, una pareja, o sea dos personas y si quería que pasara, si realmente quería que pasara, también tendría que poner de su parte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días siguientes fueron una batalla campal por parte de Naruto para poder zafarse aunque sea unos minutos de la ojos café, pero era inútil, aparentemente se había dado cuenta de que había estado con alguien, ya que cuando fue a su encuentro pareció olisquearlo un poco, luego puso mala cara y comenzó a caminar, por suerte no preguntó con quien estuvo, pero si antes no se separaba de él, ahora parecía que estaban pegados con algún tipo de pegamento industrial, para empeorar las cosas, la necesidad de volver a estar con la ojiperla era tan grande que lo carcomía desde dentro por el ansia, no sabía de ella excepto por alguno que otro encuentro casual pero que no podía llegar a mas por causa del mal tercio llamado Naomi.

Hinata, por otro lado estaba frustradísima, en cuanto se acercaba al rubio, la peliazul le fruncía el ceño y lo jalaba a otra parte o si no la dejaba acercarse lo suficiente y le gritaba que hiciera alguna tarea ridícula o asquerosa o las dos juntas, como lavar el baño con la lengua o algo por estilo, obviamente en su papel de sirvienta, asentía y se marchaba, no sin dejarle en claro entre líneas, que ni loca iba hacer esas cosas, usando generalmente un tono tan sarcástico que incluso un tarado se daría cuenta, además de que usaba un lenguaje corporal tan exagerado que incluso pudo escuchar varias veces como el ojiazul intentaba no carcajearse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al siguiente día, era el tan esperado cumpleaños de la ojou-sama, que cumplía diecisiete, Naruto estaba como escolta de la peliazul, como odiaba a Sasuke, él podía ir y venir cuando le placiera mientras él estaba casi amarrado, lo peor es que no dejaba de molestarlo ante la más mínima oportunidad.

Primero que hicieron fue tener un ligero almuerzo, si se le puede llamar ligero, a un pavo relleno, dos piernas de cerdo, una langosta entre otras cosas, como invitado de honor a la mesa, el ojiazul conoció al resto de la familia, el padre de Naomi era un hombre de alrededor de unos cuarenta y tantos años, que a pesar de su apariencia distinguida y formal, su personalidad era amable y cordial, y que reconocía al rubio por su esfuerzo por sobresalir, ya que el mismo comenzó de cero, su madre, que era la viva imagen de Naomi en algunos años, también mostraba la misma personalidad de su esposo, tal vez un poco exigente con la servidumbre pero no al extremo de su hija, también se enteró que tenía un hermano solo que estaba ausente por algún motivo desconocido, el rubio se preguntaba si ellos sabrían de la actitud de su hija, aparentemente no, ya que frente a ellos actuaba como manso e inocente corderito.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados al lugar, para ese entonces el rubio lucía un traje de corte italiano hecho a medida negro desabotonado del primer botón mostrando un chaleco, echo a medida también y del mismo color, una camisa de diseñador blanca, una corbata naranja pero sin ser tan chillona con líneas blancas y un pañuelos del mismo color naranja solo que liso.

-Esto sí que es incómodo- se quejó el rubio jalándose un poco la corbata para poder respirar con más facilidad.

Con el pretexto de que necesitaba aire y gracias a que la demonio, como él "cariñosamente" la había bautizado, estaba ocupada recibiendo a los invitados para refrendarle algo, se escabulló para poder encontrarse con Hinata, ni señas de ella, comenzó a buscarla en cada rincón del enorme lugar, aun nada, el ansia se hacía presente, cada vuelta cada pasillo en donde no encontraba a su amada ojiperla era una dosis más de desesperación, luego de recorrer media mansión tenía los nervios destrozados, no la encontraba todavía, mas no se rendiría hasta encontrarla.

-Hinata- gritó entrando estrepitosamente al cuarto donde ella dormía encontrándola ahí, era un idiota, ese debió ser el primer lugar para haberla buscado.

-¿N-Naruto-kun?- la ojiperla dio un salto al verse sorprendida de esa manera por el rubio, ya iba de salida cuando el entró.

-Qué bueno que te encuentro- dijo él aliviado, respirando a bocanadas mientras se detenía con las manos sobre las rodillas por correr tanto y por el estrés, un poco más recuperado la miró, dándose cuenta de que estaba vestida con su ropa normal- ¿eh? ¿Por qué no estas vestida para la fiesta?- preguntó sintiéndose un tanto decepcionado, otra de las cosas que lo mantuvieron cuerdo los días anteriores fue imaginar a Hinata en su vestido de noche, o bien, y aunque sonara pervertido, haciendo cosplay con su lindo uniforme de maid.

-B-Bueno fue porque… etto, m-me orden… ordenaron vi-vigilar- estar a solas con el ojiazul le hacía revivir lo ocurrido hace unos días haciéndola actuar tímidamente- n-no m-me m-mires así- musitó avergonzada.

Naruto, que al principio no entendió el porqué de los repentinos nervios de la ojiperla, sonrió maliciosamente al escuchar esa última frase, era hora de jugar su juego favorito, molestar a Hinata Hyûga, solo que en esta oportunidad, habría otra regla de por medio… la seducción.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó haciéndose el inocente al tiempo que caminaba con paso lento, aún mantenía esa sonrisa llena de malicia y ahora era acompañada por esa mirada oscura que le robaba el aliento a la ojiperla.

-P-Por-Porque sí… t-te ves b-bien con e-ese traje- dijo intentado desviar el tema sin mucho éxito, con cada paso que él daba ella retrocedía otro, maldita Naomi por tener tan buen gusto, Naruto se veía devastadoramente sensual con ese traje perfectamente ataviado a su cuerpo, peor aún si la seguía mirando y sonriéndole así, pronto ya no pudo retroceder más al encontrase con la pared, estaba atrapada.

-¿Estas bien Hinata-chan?, te ves muy roja- dijo el ojiazul y una vez que estuvo a su alcance, le rozo la mejilla con una mano.

La ojiperla tuvo que morderse el labio para reprimir el inminente gemido ante tan deliciosa caricia, ¡dios si un roce tan simple la hacía temblar así no quería ni saber cómo se sentiría lo demás!, el rubio sonrió satisfecho a ver la cara de placer reprimido de su amada pero no era suficiente, la ocasión debería ser especial, memorable y el haría todo lo posible para que así fuera.

-¿Estas segura que estas bien?- preguntó de nuevo haciéndose el desentendido- estas ardiendo ¿no tendrás fiebre?, será mejor que me asegure- en lugar de poner su frente o su mano contra la frente de la ojiperla pegó una de sus mejillas a la de ella y juntando también su cuerpo, sintiendo con cierto placer morboso como ella temblaba por el contacto.

-N-Naruto-kun de-detente y-yo… y-ya n-no- suplicaba la ojiperla pero solo eran ruegos vacíos, no estaba segura de lo que realmente quería, estaba demasiado confundida por el torrente de sensaciones que el rubio le hacía experimentar, por un lado sentía que no estaba preparada para una situación así y por otro la expectación por percibir la siguiente caricia del ojiazul la estaba volviendo loca.

-Pero si yo no te estoy haciendo nada, solo me estoy asegurando que no tengas fiebre- replicó el rubio con la voz enronquecida, la ojiperla volvió a estremecerse al escuchar su nueva voz- aun no estoy muy seguro si tienes temperatura o no, mejor voy a otra parte- le desamarró protector y sin darle tregua puso una de sus mejillas en el cuello de la ojiperla, moviendo su rostro pausadamente, frotando también con su nariz y muy disimuladamente la comisura de sus labios.

-N-Na-Naru-Naruto-kun, e-es-eso n-no es n-n-necesario- gimoteo la ojiperla, desde hace un buen rato sus piernas habían fallado y era sostenida por el rubio que seguía metido en su faena.

El ojiazul poco a poco estaba perdiendo la razón, y por ende, el control de la situación que él mismo había creado, no era que se arrepintiera, pero aun asi fue un error atacar el cuello de la ojiperla de esa manera, el sentir esa piel tan tersa, suave y delineada tan femeninamente comenzaba a excitarlo, peor aún si se agregaba a la ecuación esa esencia a lirios proveniente de la pelinegra azulado y los suspiros retenidos que luchaban por salir de su boca.

La ojiperla no sabía que fue lo que hizo para merecer tan dulce tortura, para ese momento su mente estaba completamente nublada, todavía permanecía la sorpresa de verse en esa situación, quería separarse del rubio al menos un poco para poder tomarse un respiro y tranquilizarse, también para preguntarle a este el porqué de su actitud al ojiazul… como si no lo supiera, estaba más que implícito que era lo que el rubio sentía por ella y que estaba más que informado que ella sentía lo mismo, podría decirse que solo necesitaba escuchar esas palabras para entonces entregarse de lleno si eso era lo que él quería en ese momento. Súbitamente sintió algo que no esperaba en absoluto, Naruto le estaba besando el cuello ¡por todos los santos que maravillosa sensación!, podía sentir como succionaba, lamía y mordía ligeramente, era increíble, pero era demasiado, necesitaba respirar en ese mismo instante si no se desmayaría, pero con Naruto atacándola así, su cuerpo reaccionaba al contrario, estaba sosteniendo el aliento en un intento inconsciente de no gritar para que no los oyeran.

-C-Chu- musitó la ojiperla con el poco aire que le quedaba.

-¿Chu?- el rubio se quedó extrañado por el sonido, la razón por la que no se detuvo era simple, Hinata estaba a su completamente entregada a él, a su merced, pero lo que quería era arrancarle de una buena vez es grito de placer, luego se separaría para darle un poco de espacio para reponerse y le diría que la amaba.

Naruto se separó para ver el porqué de tan raro sonido solo para ver como en ese instante, la ojiperla tomaba una gran bocanada de aire y se desvanecía después en sus brazos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la ojiperla se había desmayado (otra vez) agachó la cabeza signo inequívoco de que se sintió algo frustrado, aun asi sonreía de oreja a oreja divertido por cómo habían terminado las cosas.

-Creo que me deje llevar un poco- pensó divertido para luego darle una mirada al dulce ángel retozando en sus brazos que respiraba tranquilamente con las mejillas arreboladas todavía.

Sin más por hacer la cargó en brazos, ya después buscaría otra nueva oportunidad y suspirando pesadamente disminuyó su sonrisa al tiempo que cambiaba a la cama de la habitación para depositar a la ojiperla delicadamente sobre ella.

-Creo que debería irme, de seguro Naomi se estará preguntando donde estoy y no quiero que me eche a perder el buen humor- pensó con cierto desgano, le gustaría quedarse y esperar a que despertara, pero estaba el factor de cabellos azules, por suerte había encontrado una pluma y papel asi que le escribió una nota para luego marcharse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata apretaba los parpados y luego comenzó a abrirlos con algo de pereza, se removió un poco para desentumecerse y luego se incorporó cayendo en cuenta de que estaba en una cama en el mismo cuarto, entonces sintió algo liso en su mano dándose cuenta de que era un trozo de papel doblado, extrañándose un poco, lo último que recordaba era que… Naruto le estaba besando el cuello y que no podía respirar, de hecho fue lo primero en lo que pensó cuando despertó, nerviosa desdoblo la hoja sorprendiéndose de lo que decía.

Escrito en la hoja:

Supongo que me deje llevar un poco, lo siento por eso, no me di cuenta que no podías respirar, por cierto si pensaste que lo que pasó fue producto de tu imaginación pues… no lo fue, me gustaría ver tu cara de sorpresa y pena pero… tú sabes, en fin me escapé para verte por si te lo preguntabas, quiero pensar que ya sabes lo que siento por ti y si no te lo diré cuando te vea.

Tu N-Naruto-kun.

A la ojiperla literalmente le tomó un minuto comprender y asimilar la nueva información en su cabeza, releyó la nota sin creer todavía su contenido pero ahí estaba escrito en tinta, no solo no había sido un sueño sino también le estaba diciendo que la amaba, no literalmente al menos, pero igual se lo estaba diciendo, ahora sí que se moría de ganas por verlo, entonces agachó la cabeza con cierta tristeza y resignación, se le olvidó que sus órdenes eran vigilar y de todos modos aunque no tuviera que hacer estaba lista para una misión ninja, no para una noche de gala, ahora venía una nueva pregunta, ¿Por qué demonios se sentía como en un cuento de hadas?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una hora después el rubio estaba con el ceño más que fruncido, estaba haciendo de chaperón para la peliazul, que estaba vestida tal cual princesa mientras esta lo exhibía como si fuera un premio y peor aún lo miraban como un pedazo de carne de primera, cerca de él estaba Sasuke que también poseía su propio sequito de seguidoras, podría decirse que una tercera parte estaba prendada del rubio, otra tercera parte por el azabache y el resto los quería a los dos, el ojiazul no entendía cómo demonios su azabache amigo lograba mantener ese gesto de indiferencia ante las miradas lujuriosas de las féminas y alguno que otro desviado admirado.

El ambiente era sumamente refinado, una orquesta tocaba en el fondo, varias personas bailaban en el gran salón mientras otros hablaban de diferentes cosas, en realidad podría decirse que era una buena fiesta, no era del gusto del rubio pero igual todos parecían pasárselo bien… excepto por él claro, lo que no daría por estar escoltando a la ojiperla. De repente se comenzaban a escuchar ciertos murmullos y una que otra persona señalaba a un lugar en específico, movido por su curiosidad, el ojiazul se movió para poder ver mejor la razón de tanto alboroto y entonces la vio.

Un ángel de cabello negro azulado y ojos perlados entraba en el recinto, tenía su cabello suelto como siempre, la cara estaba maquillada ligeramente resaltando en gran medida lo fino de su rostro y aumentando su belleza,

Su vestido, de un color lavanda, era más sencillo a comparación a otras invitadas pero era perfecto para ella, estaba cortado de desde cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla para que pudiera caminar sin dificultad, además de que se adhería perfectamente a su figura, no demasiado holgado ni tampoco ajustado, su espalda esta descubierta hasta justo arriba de la cadera, unos tirantes entrecruzados en la misma detenían toda la pieza siendo disimulados junto con la abertura por su lacio cabello que caía en cascada.

Naruto caminó hacía a ella completamente idiotizado ante la nueva estampa de su adorada amiga, por su lado Hinata al notar la rubia cabellera de su amado amigo se dirigió hacia él. Ambos ignoraban todo lo que no fuera ese ser que les robaba el aliento y ocupaba su pensamiento, evitando a cualquier otro que se le pusiera en medio. Como la vez anterior, el rubio se detuvo a unos centímetros de la ojiperla observando sus perlados ojos que estaban sombreados ligeramente y después sus labios que brillaban con su color rosado mientras tanto la ojiperla hacia lo mismo, miraba ese par de ojos azules que le parecían tan brillantes como el mismo cielo y luego las curiosas marcas que tanto le encantaban.

-Esto no lo permitiré- chilló Naomi con la mera intención de separar a la pareja, mas fue impedida por el brazo de Sasuke que con una sonrisa pedante y burlona negó con la cabeza y luego miró a un punto en específico y asintió.

-Esto es para que aprendas que no puedes tener todo lo que quieras hija- dijo la madre de Naomi y luego hacer una señal.

Flash back

Hinata iba saliendo de su cuarto aun sintiéndose desganada como le gustaría estar en compañía de Naruto.

-Hinata-san ¿cierto?- se escuchó una voz que la hizo saltar del susto- lo siento querida no quise asustarte- dijo la voz en un tono conciliador y dulce-… bueno tal vez un poco- río disimuladamente ante la ojiperla que estaba en shock.

-¿N-Naomi?- musitó incrédula la ojiperla sorprendida, luego cayó en cuenta de que la mujer era mayor que la peliazul.

-No- contrario la mujer- soy su madre, Natsuki- dijo divertida por la reacción de la Hyûga- fu fufú supongo que mi hija y yo nos parecemos mucho.

-Un poco- dijo la ojiperla avergonzada de confundirla con su hija- etto… ¿se le ofrecía algo?- preguntó para desviar el tema.

-Ahora que lo dices sí, necesito tu ayuda- le extendió un trozo de tela- ponte esto por favor, hay maquillaje en tu habitación y cuando estés lista ve a la fiesta- le sonrió.

-P-Pero, su hija me ordenó que vigilara- replicó la ojiperla no estando muy segura de que hacer.

-Pues yo soy su madre, así que supongo que tengo más autoridad aquí que ella- respondió con un poco de enfado, luego normalizó de nuevo su expresión- asi que Hinata-san, le ordeno que se ponga este vestido y me ayude a escarmentar a mi hija.

-¿Eh?- las últimas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa.

-Verás, mi esposo es un gran hombre y mejor marido, pero es un caso perdido como padre, le permite demasiado- esto lo dijo a modo de reproche- así que pensé que Naomi necesita aprender que no puede tener todo lo quiera y si de paso ayudo a un par de tortolitos atolondrados, pues que mejor- explicó tranquilamente mientras sonreía divertida por el notorio rubor de la ojiperla- entonces que dices, ¿me ayudarás?- preguntó esperanzada la peliazul.

Supongo que sí es una orden no puedo oponerme- respondió la ojiperla siguiéndole el juego, era una buena oportunidad para ver al rubio… y además de desquitarse de esa odiosa niña

Fin del flash back

La orquesta al ver la señal comenzó a tocar una melodía lenta y pausada parecida al tango que comenzó a resonar en el lugar.

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
>Dance with me, make me sway<br>like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
>Hold me close, sway me more<em>

A Naruto le gustó el ritmo y la tonada de la canción, y sin dudar le ofreció su mano a Hinata clara invitación para que bailaran juntos, por un segundo la ojiperla pareció dudar, aceptando al final y siendo llevada por el rubio a la pista.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
>Bend with me, sway with ease<br>When we dance you have a way with me  
>Stay with me, sway with me<em>

Para sorpresa de la ojiperla, el ojiazul seguía el ritmo con gracia y presteza, posiblemente por intervención de la peliazul, no, no era momento para pensar en eso, por lo que se dejó llevar por el ritmo de la música y por las sensaciones que el rubio despertaba en ella.

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
>Dear, but my eyes will see only you<br>only you have the magic technique  
>When we sway I go weak<em>

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
>Long before it begins<br>Make me thrill as only you know how  
>Sway me smooth, sway me now<em>

Naruto no podía creer su suerte hace unos momentos rogaba por una oportunidad por estar con su amada de ojos perlados y ahora estaba con ella disfrutando de su compañía, percibiendo sus blancas, suaves y delicadas manos alrededor de su cuello, oliendo su perfume a lirios, sintiendo el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo y mirándola a los ojos a ella y solo a ella, ignorando completamente las miradas de celos y envidia del resto. Hinata no podía ser más feliz, si eso era un sueño que no la despertaran asi estaría bailando con su adorado rubio por el resto de la eternidad, sentía los fuertes brazos del rubio alrededor de ella y como era sostenida por sus morenas manos de la cintura con una gran y exquisita delicadeza, su mirada se perdía en ese par de zafiros y el aroma a sándalo proveniente del ojiazul enervaba sus sentidos.

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
>Dear, but my eyes will see only you<br>only you have the magic technique  
>When we sway I go weak<em>

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
>Long before it begins<br>Make me thrill as only you know how  
>Sway me smooth, sway me now<em>

Cuando la canción terminó, el rubio y la ojiperla aún seguían abrasados, mirándose a los ojos, completamente ajenos a cualquier otra cosa que no fuese la persona de enfrente, ambos sonreían sin atreverse a separarse, no querían, no podían, les daba la sensación de que no se volverían a ver si se alejaban aunque sea un solo centímetro.

-Te amo Hinata- musitó el rubio para luego besarle la frente y abrasarla acunándola a su pecho.

-Yo también te amo Naruto- dijo luego de recuperar la compostura, aunque ya lo supiera, escuchar decírselo le hizo perder el aire por un segundo, luego se aferró aún más al cuello del ojiazul para disfrutar del mejor momento de su vida con la persona más importante de su vida.

Nada podría arruinar su dicha y absolutamente nadie podría interponerse ya entre ellos.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Y CON ESTO TERMINAMOS... el capítulo catorce, TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OHOHOHOHO, y ustedes que creyeron, ¿así nomas tan simple?, ¿sin lemon?, el lemon aun se los debo por supuesto, ya se declararon y por supuesto tiene que haber lemon, por cierto la cancion se llama Sway de Dean Martin, llamenme anticuado pero esta es una de mis canciones favoritas de aquellos buenos y viejos días cuando los hombres eran hombres y los cantantes tenían talento y clase, ademas que pienso que la letra y el ritmo se llevaba muy bien con la situacion que intenté crear, la otra como dije se llama slaugther de Billy Preston y pertenece al ost de la sangrienta peli de tarantino inglourious basterds, si les gusta el psicodelico ritmo de los sesenta creo que esta cancion le va agustar. Tengo que decir, modestia aparte, que este es uno de mis mejores caps, me tomó alrededor de tres meses e incontables ediciones para que me gustara, ustedes que piensan?, bueno ya sin mas nos leemos la que viene y si tienen tel... hay se ven... ORALEEEEE.<p>

agradecimientos a:

**Kaliborn** y **Akemi08** por sus follow

por los reviews a:

**Grace Valle:** Que bueno que te gustara, que puedo decir, creo que este es uno de los fics donde Naruto ha tenido más traumas, primero lo tildan de gay, luego lo medio violan... tres veces (Tsuande, Ayame y Shizune) y ahora resulta que su amor de la infancia es hombre, debía de compensarselo de alguna manera al pobre XD.

**dandres257: **Muchas gracias, y pues a como veras por fin salio el canon en la historia, ora si ya puedo decir que es un fic NaruHina (circo, maroma y teatro), de hecho me siento tentado a que Naruto sufra lo mismo destino que Shikamaru en algun otro fic de mi ocurrencia en medio de un torrente de chillidos y "ttebane" por parte de Kushina, ya veremos despues, lo que si es que ya no pienso traumarlo ... creo, y pues si, a Sakura le toco bailar con la mas fea en el desarrollo de personajes, que conste que no volvere a hacer, se me hace medio cliche estarla poniendo siempre de la "mala"... "malo" ... "mal ", por cierto tengo interes en leer tu historia (tu y yo) ya despues te dejo un rr cuando me ponga a la par de la historia.

**POCHO102:** jeje gracias, como ya había dicho antes, este fic ya va para los tres años que lo escribi, se que soy un desconocido en FF pero bueno vine a cambiar eso y de paso a hacer alguno que otro desastre ademas meterme con ustedes los lectores... em eso sonó mal -_-U

**netokastillo: **POR FIN!, de todas las personas que han leido este fic y me han comentado (lo tengo publicado tambien en un foro naruhina) eres el primero que se da cuenta de lo que quise hacer... soy feliz, horriblemente feliz TT_TT - lagrimas masculinas.

**El angel de la ocuridad: ** pues como ves van viento en popa para que el rubiales atolondrado reclame su merecido premio luego de tanto sufrir, hum lo de las bijuu dama no lo pense (creo que Konoha nunca sabra lo cerca que estuvo de ser definitivamente destriuda), como ya había dicho este fic ya tiene rato que lo llevo escribiendo y por aquel entonces kurama seguia siendo el kyubi implicando que aun no se llevaba "bien" con Naruto, por cierto . . . -sangrado nasal- alguna vez te han dicho que deberias de escribir escenas de lemon?

**darcy129:** y si no era Ino quien mas?, a como los veo, solos no se iban a juntar nunca XD.

**dark side of everyone**: se me ocurre muchas formas de malograr tu argumento pero (jao ming bitch please) me da flojera asi que mejor asi lo dejamos , eso si aclaremos una cosa, no soy malo, soy culero que es otra cosa (al menos lo soy con Naruto), que puedo decir, me gusta que el sufrimiento y frustracion de los personajes de risa X3.

**Yumiko Phantomhive: **no podia ser de otra manera, nuestro rubio atolondrado casi riega el tepache, lo que si es que y ora que sigue?, supongo que de algun modo Naomi se les pondra en medio, pendientes pues.


	16. Capítulo 15

Disclaimer: Con los terroristas... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Do the Harlem Shake -Kishimoto, sus personajes y yo haciendo el Harlem Shake-

* * *

><p>Capítulo 15<p>

-Te amo Hinata - musitó el rubio para luego besarle la frente y abrasarla acunándola a su pecho.

-Yo también te amo Naruto - dijo luego de recuperar la compostura, aunque ya lo supiera, escuchar decírselo le hizo perder el aire por un segundo, luego se aferró aún más al cuello del ojiazul para disfrutar del mejor momento de su vida con la persona más importante de su vida.

Nada podría arruinar su dicha y absolutamente nadie podría interponerse ya entre ellos, era todo lo que necesitaban, el júbilo que sentían en ese momento era inmenso, pero aun asi un sentimiento de desasosiego invadió al rubio, sintió la mirada de Naomi clavada en ellos y por inercia apretó más a la ojiperla.

Naruto se veía notoriamente serio, como prueba de ello toda su mandíbula y cuello estaban contraídos además de que sus ojos, que apenas hace unos segundos brillaban como nunca, ahora estaban oscurecidos mirando a un lugar determinado.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?- inquirió la ojiperla luego de que varias veces intentó liberarse, pero el rubio ante el forcejeo por instinto la más apegaba contra él, como si quisiera protegerla de algo- M-Me haces daño- musitó ya rindiéndose de poder liberarse.

-¿Eh?- el rubio al escuchar la voz de la pelinegra azulada salió de su trance y al verla notó la pequeña mueca de dolor por tenerla tan apretujada- ah, lo siento Hinata-chan- se disculpó al mismo tiempo que deshacía el abraso- no me di cuenta, se excusó sonriente.

La ojiperla no sabía si seguir insistiendo o no, apenas unos segundos parecía que se le echaba encima a alguien y ahora le estaba sonriendo. Sin saber a ciencia cierta si esa sonrisa era falsa o real, y que de hecho era lo segundo, decidió insistir un poco más, luego de vivir un momento tan hermoso, que se pusiera así no era algo que se podría considerar normal, a menos que algo externo lo estuviera provocando.

-¿Algo está mal?- insistió aun con la preocupación latente, el rubio se volvió a tensar ante la pregunta, la primera vez no escuchó lo que le había dicho la ojiperla solo murmullos sin sentido.

-N-No sé de qué hablas Hina-chan- dijo sin sonar convincente en absoluto, estaba demasiado concentrado en ver que iba a hacer o como reaccionaria Naomi que irónicamente ignoró a la persona que instintivamente intentaba proteger.

Como respuesta Hinata se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada un tanto seria para intentarle sacar algo más de información, lo curioso era que lo había logrado pero no de la manera en que ella creía, ya que el rubio al ver ese angelical rostro mirándolo tan seriamente le pareció ridículamente lindo, incluso hasta un poco risible y por ende desmoronó cualquier intento de resistencia por parte de ojiazul.

-Tú ganas- musitó derrotado el rubio luego de dar un hondo suspiro, la ojiperla sonrió victoriosa al poder sacarle la información tan fácilmente- solo prométeme que no vas sobreactuar- pidió con toda la seriedad que ameritaba el asuntó haciendo que la pelinegra azulado también se pusiera seria y asintiera- bien…- hizo una pequeña pausa para recuperar de nuevo los estribos y evitar lanzársele encima, maldición ¿quién la mandaba a ser tan adorable?- Naomi nos está viendo y no parece muy feliz que digamos.

Para confirmarlo, la ojiperla miró en la misma dirección que el rubio hace unos momentos sin poder evitar sonreír con cierta arrogancia cuando se dio cuenta de cómo la peliazul los miraba, como si los quisiera matar, sobre todo a ella y como respuesta haciéndola sonreír más altaneramente queriéndole decir en ese extraño lenguaje femenino que le había ganado la partida, el juego y sobretodo el premio.

-Creo que va a correr sangre- pensó despreocupadamente Sasuke al mismo tiempo que detenía a Naomi para que no se le fuera encima a la ojiperla.

-Sería mejor si nos vamos- dijo el rubio, armar un escándalo en ese lugar comenzaba a ser una posibilidad real y la actitud que la ojiperla mostraba no le daba muy buena espina.

-¿Y dejar qué esa chiquilla nos amedrente?, no Naruto, si tiene algo que decirme entonces que venga- dijo la ojiperla volviendo a mirar con prepotencia a la ojos café, no se consideraba una persona arrogante pero de todos modos tenía su orgullo de mujer y claro que la niña esa se iba a enterar que lo tenía.

El rubio se mostró realmente sorprendido, primero por el tono desafiante de la ojiperla y lo segundo que no usara el ya clásico prefijo con él, seña de que estaba realmente estaba molesta, muy seguramente por haberles echado por tierra el momento y al parecer por otra razón que por su género no alcanzaba a comprender.

Por su parte el azabache ahora usaba una especie de llave para detener a la peliazul ¿cómo demonios la hacía una persona tan pequeña para tener una fuerza bruta tan enorme?, posiblemente el poder de los celos.

-Nota al margen, tengo que evitar meterme en este tipo de situaciones… aunque no sé porque, creo que va a ser un poco difícil- pensaba el ojinegro con su típico gesto de indiferencia.

-Acabo de abrir la caja de Pandora- musitó con cierta pesadumbre Natsuki mirando el pequeñísimo berrinche protagonizado por su hija que ahora pataleaba por zafarse del agarre del azabache que ya no tenía ni idea de cómo la estaba deteniendo- fufú fu riñas de jóvenes, me recuerda un poco a mi cuando era joven… ah qué tiempos aquellos ¿no lo cree?- comentó muy quitada de la pena a una de las personas que estaba viendo el mini zafarrancho que se estaba armando.

-S-Sí lo que usted diga- respondió mecánicamente la persona aludida- pero que señora tan más relajada yo me muero su mi hija hace un desplante de ese tipo- pensó con una gota en la cabeza.

El problema iba aún más en aumento ya que el silencio reinaba en el recinto, la razón era que la orquesta por alguna razón desconocida para todos se había quedado en silencio, como si estuviera esperando algo, y por lo tanto en esos momentos los presentes comenzaron a notar el movimiento en el centro del lugar y por supuesto los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, algunos por la actitud de la ojos café y otros por la hermosa pareja que hace unos momentos robó la atención de más de uno parecía estar teniendo una discusión.

-Oh no, olvidé por completo la hora- se alarmó la madre de la peliazul al notar el que la filarmónica se había detenido, así que usando un desplante de señas y movimientos algo extraños para los espectadores logró, por suerte, captar la atención del azabache que comprendió de inmediato los inusuales ademanes.

-Naomi si quieres puedes desgreñarte después, pero recuerda que ahora estas en una fiesta y por cierto hay algo que tienes que hacer a esta hora- susurró el ojinegro logrando calmar o más bien alarmar a la peliazul.

-Es cierto- chilló asustada la peliazul haciendo que algunos de los invitados a su alrededor diera un brinco- tengo que irme- al escuchar esta frase, rápidamente el azabache la liberó y entonces la chica corrió hacia donde estaba la orquesta y tomando un micrófono con algo de nerviosismo se paró dónde estaba el director de la orquesta-lamento las molestias pero como segunda parte de la fiesta, los invitados más jóvenes y los que se sientan medio jóvenes- eso último lo dijo de tal manera que se escucharon algunas risillas por el comentario- por favor pasen a la parte de atrás del jardín, los sirvientes los guiaran, los que gusten pueden quedarse la orquesta seguirá tocando- la anfitriona hizo una reverencia y se fue a otra parte, posiblemente para prepararse a recibir los que fueran al jardín.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Naruto estaba plantado de frente a la ojiperla con los brazos cruzados, Hinata parecía querer ir a regodearse frente ella y por supuesto él no iba permitírselo, ¿tan rápido y ya iban a tener su primera discusión?, entonces notó otra mirada sobre, esta vez era Sasuke, que con toda la diversión del mundo le sonreía burlonamente.

-No es gracioso- fue lo que transmitió el rubio contemplando al azabache con el ceño fruncido.

-Para mí sí que lo es- le devolvió la mirada el ojinegro sonriendo más y por ende, molestando más al ojiazul, pero rápidamente su sonrisa se borró, el ojiazul estaba sonriendo de esa manera zorruna que solo podía augurar una cosa- va a hacer una idiotez- masculló el Uchiha llevándose la mano a la frente.

-¿Vas a tranquilizarte?- le preguntó el ojiazul con actitud imperturbable mientras miraba a la ojiperla con una ceja alzada.

El tono de voz del rubio y su actitud hicieron que la ojiperla volviera a sus cabales, era cierto, debía calmarse, no dejarse llevar por lo impulsos, por más tentador que fuera echarle en cara a la engreída esa que no podía tener todo en el mundo no debía hacerlo, además no era propio de ella.

-Tienes razón-que colocó su mano sobre su pecho y suspiró suavemente en un intento de calmarse- no tengo que…- la ojiperla entonces sintió como levantaban delicadamente la barbilla, la caricia era tan agradable y al mismo tiempo inquietante.

-¿N-Naruto-kun?- musitó a sabiendas de que solo él era capaz de hacer estragos en ella de esa manera para luego sentir la presión de los labios del rubio sobre los suyos causándole primero un pequeño estremecimiento para luego entregarse de lleno a torrente de sensaciones que desencadenaba tan placentero contacto.

Tal vez no saldría muy bien parado ya que todavía estaban algunos espectadores y entre ellos su nuevo club de fans de abolengo que parecía debatirse en quien iría primero, pero, ¡era su derecho con un demonio! y al que no le gustara pues que se aguantara.

El beso fue extremadamente embriagador pero también, para incordio de la ojiperla, demasiado corto y es que el rubio la sentir los labios de ella pudo sentir una gran sensación de deja vu, razón por la que cortó el beso, ¿cuándo había besado a Hinata?, ni idea, de lo que si estaba seguro era que no era suficiente ni para él… ni para ella cuando escuchó un pequeño gemido por parte de la ojiperla señal de que no le gustó para nada la repentina separación, asi que con una sonrisa adornado su rostro volvió a ataque, moviendo sus labios a compás de los de ella.

Rápidamente la ojiperla echó sus brazos al cuello del rubio y se aferró a su cabello con sus dedos, el ojiazul hizo lo propio y la tomó de las caderas de la ojiperla dejándose escuchar otro gemido por parte de ella que fue ahogado por los labios del rubio que ahora, dejando una mano en su lugar, se aventuró a acariciar en otros lugares, más en específico su espalda, sintiendo primero el generoso escote de su espalda que lo hizo sorprenderse, estaba demasiado concentrado en ella cuando bailaron que no lo notó, sonrió un poco más, definitivamente Hinata también podía sorprenderlo y esa noche en especial parecía que esas cosas inesperadas no iban a acabar.

Naruto siguió con su faena, ahora estaba en su espalda media sintiendo los tirantes que detenían el vestido, por un momento le resultaron estorbosos y se sintió tentado a quitarlos del camino pero mejor no lo hizo, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para ello, ahora subía por su cuello, sintiendo como el cabello de la ojiperla le hacía cosquillas en los nudillos, con solo rozar su piel sentía un desenfreno que lo incitaba a ir más allá aun sobre las miradas de los demás, era cierto, los estaban observando, pero eso no le podía importar más que un soberano cacahuate, estaba consolidando lo que hace apenas unos momentos había manifestado en palabras y eso era que amaba a Hinata Hyûga.

Del lado de la ojiperla, al sentir de nuevo esos labios, que por momentos pensó que nunca volvería a sentir, pudo jurar que como por un segundo su mundo se detuvo, pero su dicha duró poco, por alguna razón el rubio se separó casi con brusquedad y por supuesto que no le gustó en absoluto ya que con solo ese simple roce se entregó por completo al sin fin de sensaciones que solo y solo el ojiazul podía provocarle, entre ellas una protesta que resulto en un involuntario y casi mudo gemido, que desde luego le hizo enrojecer, rápidamente olvidándolo al sentir el nuevo asalto de su amado de ojos azules.

Por puro instinto echó los brazos a su cuello y entrelazó los dedos en su alborotado cabello como el oro, sintiendo también como él posaba sus manos en su cadera soltando ahora un gemido de sorpresa que fue ahogado por el beso, y luego comenzaba a subir por su espalda, se dio cuenta de que se detuvo por unos segundos en donde terminaba el escote y notar como sonreía mientras seguía besándola, ella lo imitó, si Naruto pensaba que era el único con la capacidad de sorprender a la gente pues estaba muy equivocado. Después de ese pequeño y memorable momento, la ojiperla percibió como su amado de ojos azules volvía a su tarea de acariciar su espalda, dejando un trazo de delicadas y deliciosas caricias, cada roce era un deleite para ella, era como si él ya conociera todo su cuerpo y supiera de memoria que puntos eran los más sensibles.

Al sentir como la traviesa mano del rubio llegaba a su cuello decidió también aventurarse un poco, al fin y al cabo lo que estaban haciendo era un juego de dos, y moviendo de lugar una de sus níveas manos, acarició una de las mejillas del ojiazul palpando con suma ternura las marcas en forma de bigotes que tanto le fascinaban, recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido de satisfacción por parte del ojiazul alentándola a seguir deslizando su dedos con cierta torpeza y curiosidad hacía su cuello, luego a su esculpido pecho, que pese a las capas de ropa pudo sentir su dureza y lo bien esculpido que era gracias a los exhaustivos entrenamientos de su rubio, porque ahora era suyo así como ella de él. Era la primera vez que se aventuraba a ese lugar y más aun con su amado despierto, eso la ponía nerviosa, ya que su experiencia era nula y la diferencia era aún más notoria comparándola con la del Uzumaki (Namikaze), súbitamente el rubio le quito la mano del pecho con cierta brusquedad sorprendiéndola deshaciendo el beso.

-¿Sucede algo?- posó sus perlados ojos en el rostro del hombre frente a ella, preocupada por haber hecho algo que le molestara- l-lo s-siento p-pero es que n-no sé muy bien que hacer.

-Pues no lo parece- dijo el rubio a forma de reclamo aunque un tanto burlón- si no te detengo así… después no me habría podido controlar- agregó con la voz ligeramente enronquecida-¡demonios Hinata! si no te conociera diría que ya has esto hecho antes- al terminar de decir esto se mordió la lengua, ¡carajo!, de nuevo había abierto de más su bocota, si de algo estaba seguro era que Hinata en su vida había tenido experiencias de ese tipo, cerró los ojos esperando que la ojiperla le riñera por decir eso pero nunca pasó, abrió un ojo para ver que ocurría, luego el otro…. un segundo algo no estaba bien- porqué es tu primer beso ¿verdad?- preguntó con cierta ansiedad.

-P-Pues etto… yo… veras…- la pregunta del rubio la había tomado por sorpresa haciéndola recordar su primer beso y como se lo había robado al ojiazul, lo cual a su vez la hizo sentirse exhibida y avergonzada- l-la ve-verdad e-es que n-no- confesó completamente roja jugando con sus dedos.

-¡¿CÓMO!?- aulló el rubio escandalizado, esa respuesta sí que no se la esperaba, no es que fuera un ataque de celos ni algo por el estilo… bueno tal vez si estaba un poco celoso del desgraciado hijo de su… del tipo que tuvo la maldita suerte de ser el primero en probar los dulces y rosados labios de su amada de ojos perlados- lo siento Hinata-chan, pero bueno… no me esperaba eso- se excusó el ojiazul, lo cierto era que, por más celos que tuviera, no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada a la ojiperla, incluso si hubiese… hecho eso, al fin y al cabo él no era precisamente muy inocente que digamos.

-Está bien no te preocupes Naruto-kun no estoy enojada- en realidad había encontrado divertida la reacción del ojiazul, ya que de seguro se estaría muriendo de los celos y verlo intentando reprimirse era bastante gracioso- aunque casi me revienta un tímpano- pensó con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Y se puede saber quién fue el des…agraciado que te dio tu primer beso?- preguntó el Uzumaki (Namikaze) sonriendo con los dientes apretados, un notorio tic en una ceja y varias venitas marcadas en la frente.

-Pues bueno etto… e-es que me da m-mucha pena- la verdad es si le daba algo de vergüenza pero también estaba fingiendo, quería darle vueltas al asunto para disciplinar a su rubio por ser tan celoso, además la expresión de su cara no tenía precio- ¿d-de ver-verdad lo q-quieres saber?- preguntó intentando desesperar un poco más al ojiazul.

-Por favor- pidió el ojiazul, su mente trabajaba a todo vapor intentando adivinar quién pudo haber sido, ¿Neji?, ridículo, ¿Shino?... el que sigue, ¿algún otro miembro del clan Hyûga o desconocido?, era la opción más posible pero la que más odiaba, era muy bien sabido por el rubio que su ojiperla, asi como él, era asediada por su propio sequito de admiradores que obviamente no se acercaban por sus feroces guardianes llámense Neji y él mismo.

Nota de Shino Aburame: -deprimido en algún rincón ¿Por qué… por qué incluso en un fic tengo papeles secundarios y no se me toma en cuenta?

Nota del autor: -pensamiento- es tan lastimero que siento empatía por él ^_^U.

-Pues etto… es alguien que tú conoces bastante- confesó la ojiperla intentando por todos los medios no reírse y seguir con su actuación, sacando de paso de sus cavilaciones al ojiazul.

-¿En serio?- exclamó el Uzumaki (Namikaze) sorprendido aunque también ansioso, eso reducía su lista a… Shino, Kiba… un momento, un condenado y maldito momento ¿Kiba?, cualquiera menos Kiba, casi podía escuchar su insidioso comentario de que él era mejor besando y de paso hacerlo sentir celos y avergonzar a Hinata para su propia diversión… estúpido chucho- ¿y qué tal fue?- preguntó intentando sonar lo más desinteresado, aunque era imposible parecerlo con una ceja bailando flamenco.

-P-Pues etto… - esta vez su vergüenza era autentica- al principio estaba muy nerviosa n-no estaba segura si era lo correcto o no, l-lo p-pensé mucho y por fin me decidí, primero le di un b-beso muy corto, me sentí tan extraña, lo único que podía pensar era que necesitaba más y lo volví a besar- el tonó carmín en rostro aumentó y puso sus manos en sus mejillas al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y recordaba con cierta pena su primer beso- lo único que recuerdo después de eso es que me acurruque en su pecho y me quede dormida, jamás me sentí tan viva y que era uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida.

Naruto, que para ese momento rechinaba los dientes, cayó en cuenta de algo y eso era lo que había dicho Hinata, ¿se acurrucó en su pecho?... ¿podría ser?, cuando estuvieron de misión y tuvo ese sueño en donde sintió los labios de esa Hinata, pudo jurar que ese beso era completamente real, cosa que lo hizo vivir obsesionado las últimas semanas por saber cómo sería probar los dulces labios de su ojiperla, además estaba esa sensación de deja vu que experimentó mientras la besaba y sentía las manos de su amada en su rostro.

-Ya veo- dijo el rubio en un tono extrañamente calmado para la ojiperla ¿acaso era la calma antes de la tormenta?, entonces agachó su cabeza hasta quedar al nivel de la ojiperla- bueno que te parece si vamos a ver que se trae en manos nuestra "adorada ojou-sama"- esto último lo dijo sarcásticamente mientras hacía unas comillas con los dedos.

-¿Eh?- la ojiperla quedó completamente desconcertada ¿qué no se suponía que para esos momentos estaría haciendo el berrinche de su vida?, ok tal vez dijo algo de mas- etto… ya no quieres que te diga quien fue.

-En realidad ya no, aunque de seguro es muy apuesto- dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a caminar para afuera con las manos en su nuca.

La ojiperla enrojeció hasta las orejas al sentirse exhibida, por lo que bajó la miraba avergonzada.

-Lo siento- dijo él, rápidamente la pelinegra azulado levantó la mirada, Naruto se estaba disculpando cuando ella era quien debía hacerlo- soy un celoso idiota- agregó el ojiazul volviéndose con ella sonriendo apenado- estuve a punto de hacer la rabieta de mi vida por algo que ni siquiera tengo derecho a enojarme- sonrió más rádiateme- lección aprendida Hinata-chan evitare ser celoso.

-Etto… yo…- fue interrumpida por el rubio.

-No, en serio no tienes decir nada, de hecho si no hubieras dicho que te dormiste en mi pecho en este momento estaría pataleando de seguro, asi que en te preocupes- explicó sonriéndole de manera zorruna.

-¿Eh?- entonces si se dio cuenta- pensó volviéndose a enrojecer- N-Na-Naruto-kun yo… y-yo etto…- fue silenciada por otro beso del rubio.

-Te dije que no es necesario, es cierto que me robaste lo que yo considero mi primer beso- la Hyûga abrió un poco los ojos de la impresión no esperaba esa declaración- pero no estoy molesto, de hecho, te lo agradezco, me da gusto que de alguna manera tú me alentaras a dar el siguiente paso- le susurró, luego le sonrió un poco aunque de manera casi hipnótica- ¿nos vamos?- dijo ofreciéndole caballerosamente (raro ¿no?) el brazo a su ojiperla.

-Está bien- aceptó gustosa la pelinegra azulado sonriéndole dulcemente y tomándolo del brazo, no estaba muy segura aun del porque el rubio le agradecía robarle eso beso, pero eventualmente lo sabría, de lo que si estaba segura es que tartamudearía más seguido en frente de su rubio- ¡oh no!- exclamó de repente haciendo que Naruto detuviera de inmediato su marcha.

-¿Sucede algo?- la volteó a ver curioso.

-Pues etto, sé que esto puede sonar extraño, pero es que si la fiesta es en el jardín yo... etto- le daba algo de pena lo que iba a decir, es que sonaba tan frívolo- no quisiera arruinar el vestido.

El rubio se quedó de piedra ante la extraña declaración de la ojiperla, de todas las mujeres del mundo jamás pensó que Hinata podría decir algo como eso, frunció los labios, no, no debía pero era tan difícil, siguió luchando contra el impulso por unos segundos más pero fue imposible y explotó… a carcajadas.

-N-No es gracioso- reclamó la ojiperla haciendo un gracioso mohín de disgusto que solo hizo que el rubio riera con más fuerza.

-Lo sien…- su detuvo el estómago del dolor intentando dejar de reír- lo siento, pero es que eso no va contigo, tú no eres del tipo superficial y que de repente digas algo asi- apretó los labios para no reírse- es… casi como si yo dijera que… ya no me gusta el ramen- finalizó volviendo a reír un poco más.

Sin quererlo, la ojiperla se imaginó una rueda de prensa multitudinaria donde el rubio hacía esa declaración, más de un reportero preguntaba a gritos el porqué de ellos, algunos más tomaban fotos, otros llamaban a la editorial diciendo que la industria del ramen se iría a la banca rota y el viejo de Ichiraku lloraba desconsoladamente junto con Ayame al perder su mayor fuente de sustento.

Nota del autor: valla imaginación la que tiene Hinata.

-Creo que lo tuyo suena un poco más increíble- dijo la ojiperla riendo con algo de nerviosismo y una gota en la cabeza ante semejante visión, ¿de dónde saco tanta… creatividad para imaginarse eso?

-Pues yo te puedo ayudar en eso si quieres- se escuchó una voz femenina tras ellos el rubio y la ojiperla dieron un salto del susto que se metieron.

-N-Natsuki-san, nos asustó- recriminó la ojiperla deteniéndose el pecho con una mano.

-¿La conoces Hinata-chan?- inquirió el rubio extrañado que movido por un extraño impulso de proteccionismo abrasó de la cintura a al ojiperla, tal vez porque la "señora" (si se le puede decir señora a una mujer que aparenta los 28 años) le recordaba a Naomi.

-Fufú fu, no te preocupes Naruto-san no te la pienso quitar- dijo la peliazul, el rubio se relajó pero no movió su brazo de lugar, le estaba gustando el contacto que sostenía con su amada- bueno al menos no mucho tiempo- y sin dejar tiempo a reclamos agarró a la ojiperla de una mano y la llevó a casi a rastras a un lugar indeterminado siendo seguidas por un furibundo ojiazul.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya veo- dijo el rubio asintiendo con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, luego de escuchar la explicación de Natsuki, aunque por dentro de moría por postrarse frente a esta y agradecerle en medio de un torrente de lágrimas y mucosidad por haber puesto a semejante ángel (llámese Hinata) frente a él.

-Y-Ya es-estoy lista- de la puerta salió una apenada ojiperla que ahora vestía un conjunto de una blusa blanca sin tirantes algo ajustada, una falda a juego con un cinturón de hebilla redonda que le llagaba un poco antes de las rodillas y unas sandalias del mismo color.

-Te vez preciosa Hinata-chan- clamó el rubio sonrojando a la pelinegra azulado, se había quitado el saco y la corbata de su traje, desabotonando los primeros botones en su cuello dándole un aspecto más relajado además de, para la ojiperla, sexy- ¿ahora si nos vamos?- preguntó ofreciéndole la mano

-Por supuesto- aceptó la ojiperla sonriéndole, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él- gracias por todo Natsuki-san- hizo una pequeña reverencia y comenzó a caminar junto a su rubio.

-No tienes por qué agradecer querida- dijo sonriente la mujer mientras los miraba perderse entre los pasillos de su fastuosa mansión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto y Hinata caminaban tomados de la mano dentro de la fastuosa mansión, mientras recorrían los pasillos se encontraban en un silencio un poco incómodo pero tolerable, ya que ambos seguían todavía sin creer lo que sucedía entre ellos. No podían culparlos, la ojiperla por una parte por largo había esperado tiempo estar de esa manera con el ojiazul que hubieron momentos en que dudó si realmente alguna vez el rubio atolondrado la notaria como algo más que una simple amiga, pero ahora era distinto ahora podía decir sin dudas que él, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, era suyo y de nadie más así como ella le pertenecía a él. Por su parte el rubio no podía creer lo asquerosamente suertudo que era, que una persona tan maravillosa como ella pudiera darle lo que tanto añoró durante su infancia y principios de su adolescencia, el cariño incondicional de alguien, además de que ese alguien lo aceptara por quien era, sin importarle que Kurama compartiera su existencia.

Cuando llegaron al salón, gran parte de los jóvenes invitados a la gala se habían ido a lo que muchos de los mismos llamaron el "after", entonces el ojiazul comenzó a mover la cabeza como buscando a alguien, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la ojiperla.

-¿Buscas a alguien?, te puedo ayudar si quieres- la ojiperla hizo el ademán de liberar su doujutsu pero rápidamente fue detenida por el rubio.

-No tienes que molestarte- dijo el rubio en un tono condescendiente- solo estoy buscando a Sasuke teme, aunque por mi mejor si nos deja solos- le lanzó a la ojiperla una sonrisa entre seductora y divertida logrando su cometido de hacerla pasar por un incómodo pero para él, encantador sonrojo- ¡eres tan adorable!- clamó abrasando a la Hyûga por la espalda con una expresión gatuna en medio de un ataque de ternura.

-Na-Naruto l-la gente no-nos esta vi-viendo- intentó razonar la ojiperla con la voz entrecortada, aparente su ojiazul disfrutaba de hacerla sentir nerviosa, sonrojarla y si se podía las dos cosas.

-Pues que se mueran de la envidia- espetó el rubio en un tono divertido mientras comenzaba a frotar su mejilla con la de ella, dios ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan cautivante?

-Na-Naru-Naruto-kun de-de verdad me estoy sintiendo muy incómoda con esto- intentó esta vez protestar aunque casi en su susurro que por suerte el Uzumaki (Namikaze) le hizo caso muy a regañadientes.

-Está bien- masculló el rubio como niño pequeño al cual le habían dicho que la hora de juegos se terminó.

-P-Pero no es para que te pongas así- corrigió la ojiperla consternada de haberlo molestado, ya de por sí, según ella, ya habían tenido su primer pelea y no quería empeorar las cosas.

-Oye no es para tanto- dijo el ojiazul sonriendo como siempre- solo es que… bueno- esta fue a él al que le tocó pasar por un mal rato-¿cómo te lo puedo decir ´ttebayo?- dijo comenzando a sonrojarse.

-Bingo- pensó la ojiperla, las únicas veces que escuchaba decir al rubio su famosa muletilla, que gracias a su propia insistencia evitaba usarla constantemente, era cuando se emocionaba por su ramen o se ponía demasiado nervioso, y como no había ramen a la vista entonces era lo segundo- por favor Naruto-kun inténtalo- dijo en un tono dulce a sabiendas que el ojiazul no iba a resistir.

-E-Es q-que b-b-bueno yo… etto ´ttebayo- comenzaba a balbucear el rubio sin saber que hacer -tanta dulzura e inocencia en una persona debería ser ilegal- pensaba no conociendo la verdad de que la ojiperla de inocente en ese momento tenía poco.

-Por favor ¿sí?- le sonrió usando de nuevo su melosidad natural, logrando asi que la poca hombría que le quedaba al Uzumaki (Namikaze) recibiera un golpe mortal, tenía que aprender que ella no era un peluche que podría andar abrasando a cada rato… aunque a ella también el encantara.

Para esas alturas, Naruto ya estaba más rojo que un capote de torero, ¿cómo le hizo Hinata para darle la vuelta a la partida sin que se diera cuenta? ni idea, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que sería mucho más dulce desquitarse, además que ella también tuviera ese poder sobre él… bueno… sonaba algo masoquista pero le gustaba, al fin y al cabo que él llevara toda la iniciativa no sería divertido, ¡no es momento para ser pervertido Namikaze!, fue su reprimenda mental mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba y se ponía aún más rojo.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó la pelinegra azulado en tono preocupado, en parte si estaba un poco consternada al creer que se había pasado de la raya, pero su pequeño demonio interno aún no estaba satisfecho, quería torturarlo un poco más, asi que colocó una mano sobre la mejilla del ojiazul en una suave caricia.

El rubio ya no pudo soportarlo más, la última acción de la ojiperla fue la gota que derramó el vaso y sin dejarle hacer nada más tomó de nuevo por asalto los labios de su ojiperla siendo correspondido casi de inmediato por ella, quitando la mano de su mejilla con cierta brusquedad para entrelazarla con la suya propia ¿cómo es posible que alguien tuviera esa capacidad de hacerle perder el control con solo unas palabras y una simple caricia?

Por su parte a la ojiperla le tomó un poco por sorpresa el repentino arranque del ojiazul, ¿a quién quería engañar?, en realidad si se lo esperaba un poco, podría decirse que casi se lo estaba buscando eso sí muy en el fondo… ¿estaba en negación o qué?, fuera inconsciente o no desde un principio esperaba que Naruto hiciera algo parecido, ¿para que darle vueltas al asunto?, lo estuvo provocando, quería sentir de nuevo la enervante y adictiva sensación en sus labios siendo presionados por los de él.

-Yo… Hinata- respiró un poco más para recuperar el aire- si quieres que te bese solo tienes que pedírmelo- se quejó sonriente en un tono divertido.

-Lo tendré en mente- le siguió el juego la ojiperla sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Ah casi lo olvido- exclamó el rubio poniendo su puño sobre la palma de su otra mano- esto es por lo de hace rato- pensó maliciosamente- ¡Hinata Hyûga-chan!- dijo repentinamente casi gritando, mientras tomaba delicadamente una de las manos de la ojiperla y ponía una rodilla en el suelo, como las veces anteriores, varias personas voltearon para ver quién era que el que estaba hablando.

-Oh mira ¿no es la adorable pareja de hace rato?- dijo una señora mirando con cierto embelesamiento la escena, el problema, o al menos problema para Hinata, es que la imprudente señora llamó más la atención y obviamente la cantidad de espectadores aumentó.

-¿Pero qué haces Naruto-kun?- susurró la ojiperla comenzando a ponerse como amapola mientras miraba con reproche a su ojiazul. Este simplemente se limitó a sonreírle de oreja a oreja forma zorruna, como un niño a punto de hacer una travesura.

-Vengarme- pensó sonriendo un poco más- desde un tiempo a la fecha, me has robado el pensamiento, no sé cómo ocurrió ni porque ocurrió, pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo, más ahora que sé lo que sientes por mí, y quiero gritárselo a todo el mundo que te amo, te amo con locura así como tú también me amas- hizo una pequeña pausa para que algunos murmullos y uno que otro suspiro de desamor se oyeran, que por cierto el rubio despistado no esperaba, por supuesto con toda la intención de incomodar a su ojiperla- así que aquí y enfrente de todos estos presentes quiero preguntarte algo- prosiguió aferrándose un poco más a la mano de la Hyûga.

-Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios- la imaginación de la ojiperla trabajaba a mil por hora, una marcha nupcial, pétalos de flores por todas partes, un hermoso kimono blanco acompañado de un pequeño velo para crear un poco de misticismo y expectación, un sonriente novio y una hermosa ceremonia- OH POR DIOS- seguía repitiéndose mentalmente.

-Sé que esto puede sonar un tanto fuera de lugar, pero aun asi quiero que lo nuestro empiece de la mejor manera posible, asi que Hina-chan ¿serías mi novia y en un futuro no muy lejano algo mucho más importante en mi vida?- preguntó por fin mientras algunos "kya", reclamos de ¿por qué puedes ser asi de romántico? y uno que otro suspiro de adicional de desamor se escuchaba en el fondo, tanta era la atención en ese momento que incluso la orquesta se detuvo unos instantes- ¿Qué respondes?- insistió.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo es que desde un principio iba a pedírselo formalmente, solo que un lugar mucho más íntimo (en el buen sentido de la palabra pervertidos ¬¬), pero bueno, que mejor que hacerle pasar por un poco de vergüenza para hacerlo más memorable y si de paso se desquitaba por lo de hace rato pues que perverso… perfecto.

-Vamos acepta- animó una de las espectadoras con cierta ansiedad de cómo se resolvería todo aquello.

-Kyu- la ojiperla llegó a su punto de ebullición y no lo soportó más, primero un color rojo brillante cubrió su cuerpo que casi de inmediato desapareció y como si fuera una tetera hirviendo se pudo ver como una estela de vapor salió de sus poros, llegando por fin al desenlace que fue su ya clásico desmayo.

-Supongo que eso es un sí- pensó el rubio sonriéndole enternecido a su desmayada novia como otras tantas veces luego de detener su caída, quedando en una muy sugerente pose al más puro estilo del tango, seguido de otros fervorosos "kya" de las féminas presentes, como si hubiesen tenido un ataque de inspiración, la filarmónica hizo de las suyas y comenzó a tocar ese género- tentador- susurró no sabiendo si sentía ganas de bailar después de que su ojiperla despertara o si eran esos rosados labios que ahora estaban entreabiertos lo que lo incitaba.

Mejor se decidió a salir del lugar cargando en brazos a Hinata como si fueran a su lecho nupcial siendo despedidos por una ronda de aplausos de los invitados, haciendo sonreír tontamente al ojiazul al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba al notar tanta atención, definidamente ellos dos se habían robado el estelar de la noche.

Naruto caminó sin verdadero rumbo entre los jardines, buscando un lugar acogedor donde acomodarse hasta que su adorable muñequita de porcelana abriera los ojos, iba un poco distraído, la idea del tango lo había seducido, luego averiguaría donde conseguir ese tipo música para darle una sorpresa a su novia y sí que se la llevaría.

-No hay mal que por bien no venga- dijo el ojiazul a la nada riendo disimuladamente, recordando que algunas cosas adicionales que le enseñó "su dulce" Naomi fueron tener un porte distinguido y un poco de ese baile lleno de seducción y romanticismo- y hablando de males, ¿dónde se habrá metido el teme?- se cuestionó, no es que le importara mucho, sobre todo estando con cierta personita que parecía dormir plácidamente, pero de todos modos le daba algo de curiosidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Juro que voy a hacer que me agradezcas de rodillas dobe, eso tenlo por seguro- siseaba cierto un azabache de ojos negros con una notoria vena marcada en su cien mientras huida de su nuevo club de fans constituido por un montón de chicas de abolengo, uno que otro rarito y un perro (WTF?), todos y cada uno con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Nota del autor: la verdad es que ni yo tengo idea de donde salió el perro.

Flash back

Mientras Naruto y Hinata estaban metidos de lleno en su festival de besos en medio de su mundo color de rosa, un par de ojos negros los observaba con una media sonrisa.

-Bien por ti do… Naruto- murmuró con un dejo de melancolía y aunque nunca no lo admitiría abiertamente sentía envidia, que va, no era porque le gustara Hinata, que si bien tener a una beldad como ella no estaría mal, simplemente lo que él quería para sí mismo era poder gozar del momento que ambos compartían.

Y es que de cierta manera, él y Naruto no eran tan diferentes en ese sentido, el sentido amoroso… bueno, en realidad sí que eran diferentes, mientras él desde la infancia podría tener cualquier chica que quisiera, Naruto tuvo que literalmente que luchar para llamar la atención de estas, irónicamente habiéndolo logrado sin darse cuenta hasta ahora, pero lo que ambos querían era exactamente lo mismo, ser aceptados por ser ellos y no ser vistos como un monstruo en el lado del rubio o un pedazo de carne al cual se pueda morder por parte de él.

-Supongo que si el dobe tuvo suerte, tal vez yo también encuentre a alguien que no actué como una loca en cuanto me vea- pensó entre divertido y frustrado recordando el sin fin de situaciones extrañas y a veces divertidas en las que su sex-appeal lo había estado metiendo hasta la fecha- Hum me preguntó si será eso de "la actitud del chico misterioso" como le dicen ellas- reflexionó recordando que, generalmente, cuando se veía envuelto en ese tipo de cosas, siempre era cuando, en su momento, pensaba en su venganza, o bien, después de la guerra, pensaba en su antiguo hogar y sus andanzas con el equipo siete, dándole ese aire de abstracción y misticismo del que no era consciente la mayor parte de las veces.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió una enorme energía maligna proviniendo de su espalda, en cuanto se dio vuelta un escalofrió le recorrió la espina, ahí frente a él, el sequito de seguidoras de cierto rubio atolondrado miraba con ojos asesinos a la pareja, más precisamente a la ojiperla.

-¿Cómo se atreve esa a quitarme a mi rubio-sama?- decía una con tono de ultratumba.

-De aquí no sale viva- susurró otra.

-Esto es malo- mustió el azabache volteando a ver al rubio, cuando lo vio, se llevó mentalmente la palma a la frente, ahora entendía la frase "estúpidamente enamorado", y lo peor del caso, era que los dos estaban por las mismas, ni siquiera se daban cuenta de la situación en la que estaban- supongo que tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto- pensó con desgano- además si el dobe mata a alguien será bastante molesto tener que andar huyendo- consideró pensando que si tuvo tanta vehemencia de salvarlo a él, no quería ni imaginarse que haría por defender a su mujer.

Resignado, decidió utilizar su atractivo natural para desviar la atención de esas locas, su experiencia también le había enseñado que lo único que podía distraer a una maniática era algo que le llamara más la atención, bueno ahora que estaba en ello, tal vez debería experimentar algo nuevo quizás un semblante diferente a ver qué pasaba. Llegando a esta resolución, ni lento ni perezoso se plantó enfrente de las enardecidas féminas que querían asesinar a una inconsciente ojiperla, que no tenía ni idea del peligro, y posiblemente violar al aún más inconsciente, además de atolondrado, rubio que seguía besándola, entonces estando de espaldas se volteó a mirar con cierta intensidad y aparente interés a un punto vació, a sabiendas que ellas pensarían que él las miraba y les regaló una encantadora media sonrisa.

El montón de maniáticas locas homicidas se quedó de piedra al ver la expresión del azabache, maldición posiblemente se habían molestado y por ende se preparaban a atacar, nada peor que una turba de lunáticas, al menos había logrado su objetivo, el rubio y la ojiperla ya se iban quien sabe para dónde junto con la madre de la peliazul.

-Qué más da, no sería la primera vez que una muchedumbre me persigue- pensó como si la aterradora situación en la que estaba fuera el pan de cada día.

-Es tan- musitó una poniendo en alerta al azabache- es tan- siguió elevando la voz- Hermoso- exclamó en coro junto con las demás, ante tal declaración, el azabache sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y disimuladamente comenzó a moverse a la salida más cercana.

-No huyas de nuestro amor- exclamaron las nuevas fans del ojinegro al verlo huir.

-Están locas- clamó desesperado el Uchiha pensando que si quería llegar a los cuarenta tendría que dejar de sonreír en público.

-Locas por ti- gritaron todas al unísono con corazones en los ojos.

Nota del autor: ¿Por qué se me hace familiar está escena?

Nota de Sasuke y Naruto: es el autor más cruel, cínico y desalmado con el que hemos trabajado T_T, ya ni Kishimoto- les doy un golpe en la cabeza- además nos maltrata *-*.

Fin del flash back

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dejando de lado el sufrimiento del Uchiha y regresando con cierta pareja, Hinata lentamente comenzaba a abrir sus perlados orbes, mientras iba recuperando poco a poco los sentidos, se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada recargada sobre algo sobre algo, parecía bastante macizo pero no estaba tan duro como para ser un árbol, además era bastante cálido y le brindaba una gran sensación de protección y seguridad, entonces se dio cuenta de que algo que parecían ser dos brazos la rodeaban y entonces un aroma a sándalo enervó sus sentidos, en ese momento que recordó lo que había pasado, de nuevo su rubio se había salido con la suya cosa que la hizo fruncir el ceño, ahora si se había pasado.

-Bienvenida al mundo mi bella durmiente- dijo un sonriente rubio a su espalda, de la molestia paso a la decepción ¿tan cínico podía llegar a ser que ni siquiera una disculpa le iba a dar?

-Naruto… baka- musitó poniéndose de pie sin mirarlo, no estaba de humor para ver su cara.

El rubio al notar el tono de la ojiperla se alarmó, dándose cuenta de que realmente la había herido por estar jugando con ella en algo tan delicado como ese asuntó, se sintió como un cretino, esperaba que se enojara con él pero que se decepcionara era mucho peor.

-Hinata-chan… yo…- habló con voz realmente arrepentida- yo… soy un imbécil- por un segundo estuvo a punto de excusarse pero si lo hacía solo estaría evadiendo lo que desde un principio fue su culpa- además soy un maldito egoísta- agregó con la voz quebrada agachando la mirada y cerrando los ojos frustrado consigo mismo por ser como es.

La Hyûga sintió no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba molesta por lo que hizo, eso era cierto, pero no tanto como para llamarlo imbécil y egoísta, de hecho, encontraba extrañamente encantador que se martirizara de esa forma, tal vez no había hecho lo que hizo por las razones correctas pero de cierta manera era lindo.

Naruto cada vez se sentía peor consigo mismo, si asi es como siempre iba a estar tratando a Hinata entonces lo mejor, por más que le doliera, era que terminara con todo. Entonces sintió un par de pequeñas manos en su cara que movían su rostro, abrió los ojos y se topó con los de ella, que lo miraban con infinita ternura.

-Tu eres la persona menos egoísta que conozco Naru-kun- dijo la ojiperla para luego sonreírle dulcemente.

-No es cierto- rebatió el rubio esquivando su mirada- soy un torpe egoísta… te hago pasar ratos incómodos solo porque me gusta ver cómo te sonrojas y eso es faltarte el respeto y no solo debo amarte también tengo que respetarte- el rubio comenzaba a hablar más y más rápido- además…- entonces fue callado por el índice de la ojiperla que se colocó en su boca.

-Eres un boquiflojo- acotó la pelinegra azulado sonriendo divertida- pero sabes me alegra que hallas dicho eso, al menos ya reconociste tu error- sonrió un poco más, satisfecha de que su atolondrado rubio diera un paso en la dirección correcta.

-Lo siento- sonrió también él volviendo a mirarla a los ojos- supongo que tendrás que darme más lecciones, es que bueno tú sabes… siempre he tratado a todos de una manera muy impersonal y pues… supongo que soy un caso perdido- dicho esto comenzó a rascarse la nuca algo avergonzado.

-Está bien, eso es algo de ti que me gusta mucho, etto… además no te he dado un respuesta- sonrió divertida al ver la súbita y extraña tensión en el ojiazul- por supuesto que acepto- dijo sin mucho preámbulo ante la brillante mirada azulina del rubio- entonces, ¿nos vamos?- dijo colgándose del brazo de su rubio.

-Claro…- exclamó feliz de que se hubiera resuelto todo- ah solo una cosa más- el ojiazul se volvió a separar de la ojiperla y esta lo miró expectante- yo, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze prometo solemnemente respetar a mi novia Hinata Hyûga y mantenerme controlado si hago algo en público que la incomode, esto solo lo cumpliré si ella misma me permite a mi hacerle lo que yo quiera cuando estemos nosotros dos completamente solos- dijo con un tono suntuoso y sobreactuado pero siendo una promesa al fin y al cabo- ¿te parece?

La imaginación traicionera de la ojiperla de nuevo hacía de las suyas y le estaba haciendo pensar cosas un poco más subidas de tono de lo que su rubio implicaba, principalmente por la frase "hacerle lo que yo quiera" que dijo el rubio y también en parte porque dijo "mi novia".

-¿Hinata?- insistió el rubio al ver que no contestaba la ojiperla. Decidió dejar de usar el "chan"… a menos que fuera "Hina-chan", le encantaba como sonaba.

-Y-Yo… e-etto, e-e-está bien N-Na-Naruto-kun- por fin habló la pelinegra azulado de nuevo roja como amapola comenzando de nuevo con su ritual de jugar con sus dedos cuando estaba nerviosa.

-No, no y no- se quejó el rubio haciendo un puchero de niño pequeño- creo que merezco que me llames Naruto a secas ya que somos pareja ¿no crees?

-Pues, es que… etto- si era posible se puso aun mas roja- m-me gusta m-mucho c-como te que-queda- expresó escondiendo la mirada detrás de su flequillo.

-Ah… sí… bueno- el rubio tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para resistir el lanzarse encima de la ojiperla, aunque no pudo evitar abrasarla por la espalda tomándola por el abdomen mientras estaba distraída- bueno que tal si me dices Naru-kun cuando estemos solos y Naruto cuando estemos con alguien más- sugirió susurrándole.

-E-Está bien- aceptó la ojiperla, la verdad era que siempre se sintió tentada a llamarlo asi pero no sabía si le gustaría o no, y ahora que él mismo se lo había sugerido pues que mejor- N-Naru-kun.

-¿Sabes?, me va a ser muy difícil mantener mi promesa- declaró el rubio dando un sonoro beso en la sien de la pelinegra azulada.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó curiosa ya habiendo recuperado la calma, aunque aún con el adorable sonrojo en sus pómulos por la proximidad de su ojiazul.

-Porque eres la ternura y dulzura hecha persona- la abrazó más fuerte dándole otro beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios, al notar que la Hyûga hizo el ademán de mover la cabeza para que fuera en otra parte, decidió cumplir su capricho dándole también un corto beso en los labios- será mejor irnos de una vez antes de que me den ganas de comerte- dijo bromeando el ojiazul.

-Oh no- respondió la ojiperla fingiendo sentirse alarmada, separándose de su rubio y llevándose las manos a la cara- eso sería muy malo prefiero que hayan testigos- al escuchar eso el rubio no pudo evitar reír, y después entrelazó su mano con la de ella para por fin ir donde la dichosa fiesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y-Ya basta Naruto- se quejaba la ojiperla mientras reía e intentaba sin fuerza empujar al ojiazul.

-Es que no aguanto la tentación y quiero comerte- profirió robándole otro beso- y como prefiero que no haya testigos- la aprisiono de nuevo en sus brazos, dispuesto ahora a morderle su cuello.

-E-Es que ya llegamos a la fiesta- intervino de nuevo Hinata mordiéndose el labio inferior, y es que de verdad le estaba gustando mucho el pequeño juego que tenía con su rubio.

-¿De veras?- levantó su mirada y en efecto estaban en la entrada de un pequeño bosque y de este se podía escuchar algo de música electrónica, si ni siquiera había escuchado la música, de veras que Hinata podía robar toda su atención, entonces noto como algunos curiosos los estaban mirando- ¿ustedes que miran?- gruñó el rubio a los metiches haciendo que se fueran.

De repente y de uno de los arbustos una figura oscura salió justo en frente de ellos, parecía estar de espaldas y sentado en de cuclillas, "¿¡un mono!?", dijeron tanto el rubio como la ojiperla, como si los hubiera entendido el "mono" y se hubiese ofendido, volteó dejando ver sus penetrantes y asesinos ojos rojos, dándole asi a nuestra pareja el susto de su vida.

-¿A quién demonios le dicen mono?- se quejó el "primate" poniéndose de pie para así darle la luz y revelar que era Sasuke que ahora estaba sin su saco, sin corbata y sin su chaleco. No recibió respuesta ya que tanto Naruto como Hinata estaban sentados en el piso espalda con espalda completamente blancos, y una cosa blanca extraña salía de sus bocas- ¿y ahora qué les pasó a estos?- preguntó al aire realmente confundido.

Una vez recuperados Naruto y Hinata, y luego de que el primero le echara bronca al azabache por asustar de esa manera a su novia, se adentraron al bosque siguiendo un sendero de piedra, mientras más caminaban se podía apreciar con más fuerza y claridad la música, además, algunos adornos fluorescentes de colores bastante estrambóticos indicaban que se ya estaban por llegar, finalmente llegaron a un gran claro dentro del bosque donde se veía un pequeño lago artificial…si se le puede decir pequeño a algo que mide tres hectáreas y un muelle bastante grande donde era la fiesta. Había un escenario de tamaño medio, un espacio para bailar y varias mesas y sillas lounge, todo esto amenizado por un grupo variado de dj (si se preguntan Infected Mushroom, Daft Punk y David Guetta).

-Ya era hora de que llegaran- respingó en voz baja cierta chica odiosa de ojos café y cabello azul que ahora estaba con un vestido color rojo sin mangas bastante ceñido- si me disculpan- habló con las personas con las que estaba- tengo unos pequeños asuntos que atender- y sin más se fue al encuentro del trío que acababa de entrar.

Para ese momento, Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke ya habían encontrado una mesa donde instalarse, por su puesto el azabache tenía una cara de hastío que no podía con ella y es que el par de tortolitos atolondrados andaban de nuevo haciendo de las suyas derramando miel a raudales, entonces súbitamente el rubio se puso inesperadamente tenso, por un segundo la ojiperla se desconcertó y luego imitó a su rubio, fue entonces que el azabache lo entendió y largó un suspiro, de nuevo problemas.

-Pero miren si son Naruto-sama, Sasuke-kun y… Hinata ¿cierto?- dijo la peliazul con una hipocresía tal que el rubio estuvo a punto de levantarse y ponerle algunas cosas en claro.

-Ah que bien recordaste mi nombre- dijo la ojiperla sonriendo al mismo tiempo que apretaba la mano de su rubio para que no interviniera- me parece bien que como anfitriona les dé la bienvenida a todos, pero, si no le molesta, me gustaría pasar esta velada con MI novio… y con su amigo- en el fondo se escuchó molesto un hmp- así que como ya cumplió su compromiso, supongo que tiene a otras personas que atender y se tiene que retirar- al decir esto último remató con una ligera reverencia, echando completamente a tierra el plan de la peliazul el cual era hacer que la ojiperla la atacara.

-P-Pero como te atreves a hablarme de esa manera tan hipócrita- escandalizó la chica de ojos café señalando altaneramente a la ojiperla.

-Simplemente me estoy limitando al protocolo- en ese momento agradecía esas tediosas clases con su primo de cómo controlar sus emociones, simplemente no soportaba a esa chiquilla- asi que no estoy siendo hipócrita COMO USTED lo está sugiriendo- y sin más le volvió a sonreír.

Frustrada por no poder provocarla y furiosa por que le hubiesen dicho hipócrita entrelineas, la peliazul decidió mandar todo al garete, así que levantó en todo lo alto su mano con tal de darle la bofetada de su vida a la pelinegra azulado y entonces tomando todo el impulso la bajó...

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios pretendes hacer?- una voz de ultratumba se escuchó y que al no recibir respuesta insistió- te vuelvo a preguntar Naomi ¿Qué demonios pretendes al intentar abofetear a MI Hinata?- inquirió el rubio mirando a la chica de la manera más fría y despectiva que jamás haya usado en su vida.

-Yo…y-yo- estaba aterrada, no podía dejar de ver aquel par de ojos azules que brillaban peligrosamente era como si estuvieran esperando un paso en falso para dar la orden de atacar al dueño de estos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando el rubio se había movido.

-¿Y bien?- exigió el Uzumaki (Namikaze) con el mismo tono de voz ya frente a ella.

-Y-Yo m-me voy- llena de pánico se soltó del agarre del rubio para asi huir.

-No debiste intervenir- se quejó la ojiperla viendo molesta a su rubio.

-Lo siento pero no lo pude evitar- dijo él recuperando su cándida sonrisa- además ¿cómo permitir que mi adorada Hime se ensuciara tocando a tan horrible ser?- clamó el tomando con in infinita ternura la mano de su ojiperla.

-Oh mi caballero de armadura dorada (¿los caballeros del zodiaco?) mis más sincero agradecimiento- canturreó la ojiperla llevándose su mano libre a la mejilla y de paso metiendo tanto al rubio como a la ojiperla a su mundo color de rosa.

-Mesero una botella de tequila y un caballito por favor- masculló el azabache de nuevo con su humor de los mil demonios por tener que soportar a ese par, con suerte y el fuerte licor extranjero lo dejaría fuera de combate en una o dos horas.

Fin del capítulo 15

* * *

><p>LECTORES IN CRECHENDO, pues aqui ya les traigo una actualización mas del fic, como ven ya pusieron en su lugar a cierta peliazul, será lo último que sabremos de ella?, quien sabe, lo que sí es que el sobrevolorado emo vengador anda haciendo las veces del incomodisimo mal tercio mientras la pareja de tortolitos atolondrados derrochan melcocha a granel, ni modo, le toco la ley de Herodes con este escritor (o te chingas o te jodes), esta vez no hubo lemon, todavia no termina el arco de esta misión así que no se hagan muchas esperanzas para el que viene, conste que los quiero preparar mentalmente, lo que si es que como premio de consolacion les dejo un Omake, ya sin mas... nos leemos la que viene y si tienen tele... hay se ven... ORALEEEEEEEE.<p>

Omake

¿Qué pasó en el mundo cuando Naruto y Hinata se declararon?

En Konoha

Un pelirosa sostenía algo en su mano con duda y cierto asco y en la otra un cuchillo.

-¿Cortarlo o no cortarlo… qué hare?- se preguntaba sabiendo a los riesgos que se atenía si cortaba esa horrible cosa en su mano- al demonio hay que hacerlo de una vez por todas ya estoy harta de esta situación- y entonces lo cortó, una gran cantidad de liquido rojo comenzó a esparcirse por todas partes- maldición esto es un desastre, sabía que ese tomate ya estaba pasado- pensó con repugnancia el ojijade.

Nota del autor: ¿y ustedes que pensaron? XD.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lado de Konoha una rubia y un pelinegro pálido estaban en la casa de este último disfrutando de una película romántica (que cositas).

-¿Me preguntó si Naruto y Hinata algún día darán el paso?- preguntó a su novio con cierta pesadumbre mientras se acomodaba sobre él en el sofá- ya era como para que estuvieran comiéndose a besos- dijo ahora a manera de reclamo.

-Bueno, supongo que Naruto lo esta haciendo a su manera- intercedió el pelinegro sonriendo, luego se puso sorpresivamente consternado- aun asi me preocupa algo.

-¿Qué?- urgió saber la rubia, para que Sai pusiera esa cara debía ser algo realmente serio.

-Que Naruto no la complazca, sobre todo con ese pene tan pequeño que tiene- dijo con toda la seriedad del mundo.

La rubia solo atinó a explotar en carcajadas mientras Sai la miraba completamente confundido haciéndola reír más, su novio era un caso perdido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Esto es demasiado problemático mujer- se quejaba un pelinegro de aspecto vago.

-Deja de quejarte- le gritó molesta- se que esto te va a encantar- ronroneó moviéndose cadenciosamente en dirección de su amante, vestida completamente con cuero negro y un pequeño fuete en sus manos.

El pelinegro estaba apresado por un par de esposas en la cabecera de la cama del nuevo hogar de la rubia, vestido únicamente con una tanga… comestible, en una cómoda habían distintos objetos para, según la rubia, hacer mas divertida la experiencia, además de afrodisiacos, chocolate y una vela con gran parte de su cera derretida, el Nara suspiro, sabía de antemano que iba a tener una muy problemática noche, nunca debió decirle donde estaban las sex-shop.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Suna

-Matsuri- gruñó el joven ojos aguamarina derramándose en su amada ojinegra y luego desplomarse sobre ella para recuperar el aliento, desde que había vuelto con ella, su vida estaba mejor que nunca.

-Estas muy pesado ¿sabes?- se quejó la castaña aunque aferrándose mas a él- además si seguimos asi terminaré embarazada- dijo en son de broma… aunque era la tercera vez en la noche y quien sabe cuantas en la semana que lo hacían.

No pasaron ni cinco días desde que Temari se fue, cuando Gaara, todo avergonzado, le propuso que se mudara a su casa, so pretexto que necesitaba del toque femenino y que se sentiría mas a gusto con ella estando ahí que viviendo sola, Matsuri por supuesto aceptó al instante, sabía que a su amado aun le costaba expresar completamente sus sentimientos, asi que no le reclamó nada.

-¿Gaara-kun?- musitó al no recibir respuesta de sus supuestas quejas- mmmm Gaara- susurró cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a morderle el cuello.

-Te quejas demasiado- dijo con voz ronca- además…- pareció dudar, la castaña entonces lo tomó del rostro y lo miró con ternura alentándolo a seguir- me… me harías el hombre mas feliz si me dieras un hijo- a la castaña sintió que el corazón le estallaba ¿de veras Gaara quería tener un hijo con ella?- Eso sí los padrinos tendrán que ser Naruto y Hinata- agregó comenzando se nuevo su ritual de pasión.

-Por su puesto… ah - clamó la ojinegra sintiendo como el pelirrojo volvia a acariciarla mientras a la vez que su corazón se desbordaba, entregándose de nuevo a él.

-Creo que pronto tendré un sobrino- pensó a otro lado de la puerta Kankuro- además de una linda cuñada- agregó sonriendo para luego irse por ahí.

Fin del Omake.

agradecimientos por los review a:

**dark side of every one:** hubieras pegado gritos de el cielo, que te despierte a gritos no es muy agradable que digamos así que hubiese sido una buena venganza despertar a todos en tu casa a las tres de la mañana, pues parece que Hinata sí que usa el dicho ese y le está resultando, tengo que admitir que es algo que a nosotros nos ecanta (a pesar del hosco y esteriotipado "hazme un sandwich"), por otra parte como viste ya pusieron a Naomi en su lugar, así que no será necesario dejarla esteril.

**dandre527: **pues sí, hubiera sido una opcion, lamentablemente el deber y un pago ridiculamente alto pudieron más, además un rasengan violaria el primer principio shinobi, no asesines a tu contratador, pero bueno parece que ya terminó todo así que ya pueden estar tranquilos.

**darcy129:** que puedo decir, me gusta hacer sufrir a este par, no hubo lemon esta vez, lo que si es que habra tremendo lemon, pendientes pues.

**netokastillo:** ni modo, no tiene caso llorar sobre la leche derramada, ya con que uno se haya dado cuenta basta y sobra, la escena final fue pura y completamente invencion mia, lo que sí es que, modestia aparte, no estaria mal como escena climax para una serie o pelicula (novelas de televisa no DX), evitaré llorar por cierto... aunque no prometo mucho -lágrima traicionera-... (ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ ︵┻━┻

**Greace Valle:** je, vas a hacer que me avergüenze - oh stop it you- realmente me sacas una sonrisa con tu comentario, como ya dije le puse bastante empeño a este cap. que bueno que te haya gustado tanto y gracias.

**el angel de la oscuridad:** la verdad que sí, nada mas falta el lemon, un buen pedazo de lemon que se abarque todo el capitulo -kujeje- y por supuesto que la va hacer ver estrellas, pero primero a ver en que otras situaciones embarazosas los meto, hace falta mas tension sexual XD.

**Kaliborn:** Jejeje presiento que no eres el único que detesta al cuervo ahoaho, de cierta manera lo envidio, poder trollear de esa manera ha de ser bastante satisfactorio. Con respecto a Hinata...nee se me hace que le va a gustar ya sabes lo que dicen, las calladas son las mas fogosas, y si las chicas en Konoha están medio mal de la cabeza a ver como le va al Uchiha cuando se corra la voz que regresó, gracias por leer.


	17. Capítulo 16

Disclaimer: Como Kishimoto los tiene mal pagados, sus personajes decidieron hacer junto conmigo esta historia alterna.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 16<p>

Sasuke Uchiha, que ahora estaba vestido de chaqueta roja cerrada a la altura del pecho sin camiseta abajo con el abanico de su clan en el hombro, pantalón negro y sus inseparables botas ninja, además de su equipo de viaje, caminaba con una horrible cara de molestia que no podía con ella además de una tremenda migraña, y como evitarlo si una de las cosas que más odiaba en el mundo, o sea lo dulce, estaba siendo personificado por ese par de tórtolos atolondrados llámense Naruto "Uzumaki" y Hinata Hyûga, y que para peor, su "melosidad" era directamente proporcional al su mal humor, entre más acaramelados peor humor y por lo tanto más migraña.

-Demonios, será un largo viaje de regreso a casa- masculló cayendo en cuenta de lo que dijo- casa ¿eh?- bajó un poco el rostro mostrando una mirada nostálgica.

Muchas preguntas surgían en su mente luego de más de 10 años fuera su aldea natal, ¿qué tanto habrá cambiado Konoha?, ¿cómo estarán todos?, ¿le darían la bienvenida?, ¿seguirá existiendo el barrio Uchiha?, ¿lo habrán perdonado ya? si bien era cierto que gracias a su intervención en la lucha contra Madara se había ganado la amnistía por parte de las naciones ninja, no significaba que hubiese sido perdonado por traicionar a su aldea, al menos le quedaba la certeza de que su hermano de armas, su sensei de cabello plateado y esa ligeramente molesta pelirrosa si lo hicieron, si el resto no lo hizo entonces lo vería como una penitencia que debería cargar el resto de su vida.

Mejor, para evitarse de sentimentalismos de su propia manufactura… y del amoroso par a su espalda, se puso a divagar en sus pensamientos, llegando al día de la fiesta y las insólitas situaciones que sucedieron.

Flash back

Luego de beberse media botella en menos de una hora, el azabache estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para que no le molestaran la cantidad de corazoncitos que salían por parte de esos dos.

-De verdad que hacen buena pareja- balbuceó brindando por enésima vez por la felicidad del dobe de Naruto y la chica Hyûga, siendo amenizado por una inusitada sensación de bienestar causada por el alcohol, que luego le llevó a quedarse dormido y darse un buen golpe con la mesa, despertando así de su ensoñación a la ojiperla.

-Etto… Naruto-k…Naru-kun, Uchiha-san se quedó dormido- musitó la ojiperla al escuchar el tremendo azote que se pegó el azabache- ¿Naru-kun?- volteó a ver a su rubio buscando una respuesta- etto… t-tierra llamando a Naru-kun- pasó una mano por en frente del rubio y este en el quinto universo.

-Hina-chan me llamó Naru-kun… que feliz soy- dijo el rubio de la nada causando que le escurriera una gota por la cabeza a la pelinegra azulado, que al mismo tiempo pensaba que tenía un novio un poco melodramático.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Del otro lado de la fiesta en una mesa, una chica peliazul, también pasada de copas, miraba a la pareja con sumo desprecio, aparentemente se había envalentonado con el alcohol que había estado consumiendo en cantidades en exceso elevadas.

-Solo mírenlos tan acaramelados- balbuceó tambaleante con la mirada semi-perdida. Para esas alturas del partido ya estaba sola, sus amigas se habían cansado de decirle que ya había perdido la batalla, pero ella en su papel digna se negaba a aceptarlo- hip… incluso hicieron que me emborrachara, ahora se van a enterar- entonces, renovada con la energía más poderosa del universo, se puso de pie con la única intención de decirles sus verdades a esos dos.

-¡Naruto Namikaze si en este segundo no reaccionas el ramen desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra!- gritó la ojiperla ya exasperada de no poder hacerlo reaccionar, ya incluso le importó un soberano cacahuate que todo mundo se entera de quien era el padre del rubio.

-Ku…- musitó el ojiazul mientras los cabellos se le erizaban a más no poder, sus ojos parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas, su rostro comenzaba a tornarse azul, su mandíbula estaba entreabierta y su cuerpo temblaba vertiginosamente, había escuchado la cosa más horrible en su vida y en medio de su pánico no lograba reaccionar.

-Naruto, Naruto ¡reacciona!- pedía ahora desesperada la pelinegra azulado, ¿quién diría que una frase tan simple e infantil podría traumatizar a alguien?

-¡Cachéense!- se quejó un voz ronca y medio ebria- no cejan descansar los ojos… hic- masculló de nuevo.

-¿U-Uchiha-san?- la imagen frente a la Hyûga era para no creerse, el serio, reservado y oscuro Sasuke Uchiha estaba quejándose como viejo con reumas.

-¿Qué?- espetó mirando a las tres Hinata(s) frente a el- ¿eh?, ¿deje cuándo son… hic… d… dril…trillizas?- preguntó mirando graciosamente confundido la escena mientras balanceaba la cabeza e intentaba enfocar, cosa que lo hacía ver más gracioso.

-¿¡T-Trillizas!?- ¿tan ebrio estaba como para que la viera triple?- etto… U-Uchiha-san c-creo que ya bebiste demasiado- intentó razonar la ojiperla.

Nota del autor: si algo me han enseñado mis años de bebedor empedernido es a nunca, pero nunca, llevarle la contraria a alguien borracho o decirle que está alcoholizado, puede tener muy malas consecuencias… o muy divertidas si tú no eres el que tenga que tratar con el borrachito.

-¡Solo me he tomado dos calladitos!... hic… además ni que fueran que para decirme que hacer- masculló… para luego fijarse en una de las "tres"- aunque ahora que lo pienso, el dobe ya tiene a una de… hic… ustedes, me preguntaba si alguna podí…podría interesarse en… hic… mi- dijo mirando "fijamente" a una de las ojiperla(s).

-B-Bueno etto… - ya no sabía que decir, que la mirara asi la estaba poniendo nerviosa-¿n-no será que estés v-viendo mal?- razonar con él era imposible, pero si lograba auto-convencerlo de que estaba mal de la vista tal vez se solucionaría todo.

-¿Tú crees?- a decir verdad las otra dos Hinata estaban un poco borrosas, tal vez sí estaba un poco ebrio después de todo… tonterías, simplemente tenía la vista cansada, entonces entrecerró los ojos para, según él, enfocar mejor y por mera casualidad se dio cuenta de que en efecto no eran tres Hinata- tienes razón- balbuceó, la ojiperla suspiró aliviada- solo son dos.

-¿¡Eh!?- la ojiperla no pudo evitar el gemido de sorpresa, ni tampoco evitar sentirse abatida, había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Justo cuando la ojiperla pensaba que no podía ponerse peor, el azabache se acercó más a ella poniéndola ya de por si aún más nerviosa, no la miraba con lascivia, más bien como si intentara enamorarla o algo por el estilo, por supuesto combinado con las muecas típicas de un ebrio, si fuera otra situación hiciera reír a la ojiperla, pero con el azabache en su estado actual, la pelinegra azulado no sabía que podría hacer y eso de cierta manera le daba un poco de miedo. De la nada el azabache la tomó de una de sus muñecas haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido de sorpresa.

-Tienes una piel bastante…- a duras penas logro suprimir el hipo- suave- paso un dedo por todo su antebrazo haciéndole sentir un escalofrío- estoy de…decidido voy a conquistar a….- antes de decir algo más, un puño se incrustó de lleno en la cara del azabache, asustando a la ojiperla.

-Quita tus sucias manos de ella- rugió el rubio que al fin pudo reaccionar, para luego saltarle encima al azabache por encima de la mesa tecleándolo, levantó de nuevo su puño en todo lo alto para después estrellarlo en el rostro de su ahora considerado enemigo número uno.

-¿Qué demonios te… t… traes dobe?- dijo el Uchiha como pudo debido al shock y a que el ojiazul había puesto su mano libre sobre su garganta apretándola.

-¡Tú dímelo! - gritó apretándole más el cuello- ¡mi supuesto mejor amigo a la más mínima oportunidad intenta pasarse de listo con MI novia y aparte tiene el cinismo de sentirse ofendido!- y de nuevo impactó su puño en su cara, esta vez haciendo que el azabache escupiera sangre.

-Eres… un… maldito egoísta- de nuevo el puño del rubio lo golpeó haciéndolo enojar por fin, la adrenalina que comenzaba a fluir le dio la suficiente lucidez como para hablar sin balbucear- ¡escúchame maldita sea!- el grito del azabache logro detenerlo lo suficiente- ni que estuviera loco como para querer quitarte a tu chica, en quien estoy interesado es en su hermana.

-¿Su hermana?- el rubio parpadeó un par de veces, ok oficialmente estaba confundido, si mal no recordaba, la única posible vez que Sasuke pudo haber visto a la hermana de la ojiperla era antes de que este se fuera de Konoha… ¡oh por Dios!- Sasuke estas enfermo- y como si el azabache tuviera una enfermedad horrible y contagiosa se separó de él.

-¡Su hermana pequeña no!- respondió el azabache luego de incorporarse, intuyendo lo que el rubio había interpretado - me refiero a su… ¿eh?- cuando estuvo a punto de señalar a la otra "Hinata", fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que se había pasado con la bebida- maldición jamás volveré a tomar algo tan horrible como eso- masculló frotándose un poco el tabique de la nariz.

Nota del autor: -escribiendo el siguiente capítulo con tremenda aura maligna- Sasuke era sometido por su otrora compañera de equipo, aún no podía creer que ella no fuera ella y la lujuria en su mirada además de esa dura cosa entre sus piernas no vaticinaban nada bueno… ¡NADIE DESPRECIA EL SAGRADO PRODUCTO NACIONAL! –a un lado de mi hay un letrero que dice "este tipo realmente adora el tequila".

-¿Y bien?- urgió el ojiazul esperando alguna respuesta coherente cruzándose de brazos.

-Esto te parecerá una locura pero… creí que…- increíblemente el azabache estaba comenzando a ruborizarse- creí que…- era oficial, el ojinegro estaba pasando la vergüenza de su vida- bueno veras…- el ojiazul comenzaba a perder su poca paciencia- al carajo, ¡creí que Hinata tenía una hermana gemela!- casi pudo jurar que toda la fiesta guardo silencio por unos segundos cuando dijo eso.

-¿Me quieres tomar el pelo verdad?- fue la respuesta del rubio ante, para él, semejante disparate.

-Pues no, te estoy diciendo la verdad- insistió comenzando a enojarse, siempre le molestaba a sobremanera que el rubio fuera tan cerrado cuando le diera su gana.

-Etto N-Naruto… está diciendo la verdad- intervino Hinata con la voz trémula, aún quedaban rastros de la impresión por todo lo ocurrido. El ojiazul al escuchar su voz, solo le miró seriamente por unos instantes y después soltó una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Pues si Hina-chan lo dice entonces debe ser cierto- aseveró como si fuera una verdad universal, causando que Sasuke se fuera de espaldas directamente al suelo y Hinata sonriera de una manera extraña con una gota en la cabeza.

-Serás dobe- masculló el azabache en el suelo, el rubio solo le miró y tomó un vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa.

-Y tú un borracho- dijo vertiéndole el líquido vital en la cabeza y provocando que el azabache se levantara.

-¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!… ugh- antes de poder decir algo más, un horrible dolor de cabeza se hizo presente combinado con un repentino mareo, sin que se le ocurriera algo más se sujetó la frente en un intento de reducir lo último.

-Siempre le hacía eso a ero-sennin para quitarle cualquier rastro de su borrachera, el problema es que la resaca te pega de lleno- explicó el rubio, pero en su tono de voz parecía como si estuviera disfrutando el dolor del azabache.

-Eres tan desesperante como record… ugh- se sujetó de nuevo la cabeza al sentir una nueva ola de mareos y palpitaciones en la cabeza.

-¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó la ojiperla, como siempre sacando a relucir su naturaleza amable y bondadosa.

-Solo cuando el dobe me molesta- intentó bromear el azabache, pero de nuevo sintió los mareos.

La ojiperla lo miró indecisa, parecía querer hacer algo al respecto pero el reciente altercado entre el rubio y el ojinegro seguía latente y no quería causar otro. Buscó alguna señal en el rostro del rubio intentado saber que era lo que pensaba sin mucho resultado, no muy segura, se aventuró a deshacer el abraso que aún mantenía con él y al no haber reacción, fue a ayudar al azabache.

-Etto… no soy tan buena en ninjutsu medico pero al menos creo que puedo ayudarte un poco- dicho esto, extendió sus manos a las sienes del azabache y comenzaron a emitir un resplandor verdoso, que al trasmitirse al ojinegro fue disminuyéndole la resaca, al terminar, la Hyûga retiró sus manos.

-Gracias…- un pensamiento maligno inundó la cabeza del Uchiha- ¿puedo llamarte Hinata, cierto?- algo sorprendida y avergonzada, la ojiperla asintió- pues entonces muchas gracias Hinata- expresó dando una sonrisa algo seductora.

-N-No es nada…- intentó llamarlo por su apellido pero el ojinegro se le adelantó.

-Puedes llamarme Sasuke, además realmente eres buena en esto, el malestar desapareció enseguida- dijo interrumpiéndola y volviendo a sonreír de esa manera semi-seductora, la ojiperla se sonrojó, no por la sonrisa, sino porque la estaban elogiando y fiel a su personalidad tímida, le daba pena que le hicieran algún cumplido.

-Ah etto… entonces… de nada Sasuke…san- sonrió la ojiperla, decidió usar el "san" en lugar del "kun", no fuera que Naruto se pusiera celoso.

-Puedes llamarme Sasuke- masculló al fondo el ojiazul, imitando graciosamente al Uchiha.

-¿Te pasa algo dobe?- preguntó con fingida inocencia el azabache, sí bien había considerado devolverle los golpes en un principio, era mucho más divertido matar de celos al rubio.

-Por supuesto que me pasa algo, ¿Por qué de repente tantas confiancitas?- espetó encarando al azabache y este se mantuvo impasible a sabiendas de que el rubio odiaba que hiciera eso.

-Pues pensé que podría entrar en confianza con ella, al fin y al cabo, es la novia de mí casi hermano- al decir esto el rubio no supo que hacer mientras la ojiperla se encontraba en medio de un ataque de ternura ante tales palabras.

-Entonces creo que no tengo nada de que molestarme- habló por fin el ojiazul lanzando un gruñido al sentirse de alguna manera derrotado.

-Bien- no contento, el azabache decidió molestar un poco más al rubio- de verdad que es una molestia tratar con un dobe tan celoso como tú- masculló cruzándose de brazos para contar mentalmente la cuenta regresiva- 3…2…1.

-¿Qué dijese teme?- protestó el rubio mirándolo fijamente.

-Aparte de ser un dobe celoso, sordo- dijo en son de broma, pero el rubio sabía perfectamente que se estaba mofando de él y era cierto, al Uchiha ya se le estaba yendo de las manos y se estaba dejando llevar.

-Pues es mejor que ser un teme con actitud de "soy la última botella de agua del desierto"- masculló el ojiazul en autodefensa.

-No, yo creo que es peor ser un dobe- contraataco empezando a desafiarlo.

-Teme-

-Dobe.

-Teme.

-Dobe.

-Teme.

-Mandilón- el azabache sonrió triunfante, estaba seguro que ese había sido el tiro de gracia.

El rubio se quedó de piedra, curiosamente, todo se puso negro, una brisa de aire se dejó sentir, y por alguna extraña razón, sintió como si una enorme roca esculpida con el kanji "mandilón" (la verdad no sé si exista pero de solo pensarlo me da risa) le caía en la cabeza, y por su puesto enojándolo al extremo. Pero eso no se iba a quedar asi, no señor.

-Emo- fue lo que salió de la boca del rubio siendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Esta vez fue al azabache al que le tocó quedarse estático, como con Naruto, de repente todo se quedó a oscuras y a su espalda un gran relámpago se dejó ver, por último, también sintió el peso de una enorme roca en la cabeza con la palabra "emo", luego del shock una venita se le marcó en la frente, era obvio que le habían dado en un punto sensible.

-¡Mandilón!- rabió gritándole al ojiazul y comenzando a acercarse.

-¡Emo!- contestó el rubio haciendo lo mismo.

-¡Mandilón!

-¡Emo!

-¡Mandilón!- ahora estaban frente a frente.

-¡Emo!- para estas alturas su frentes chocaron, como si fuera algún tipo de competición donde ambos intentaban empujarse con la testa.

Instintivamente se dieron cuenta de que estaban en un punto muerto, asi que dejaron de insultarse comenzando a, literalmente, sacar chispas por los ojos mientras se gruñían como bestias.

Por su parte la ojiperla al ver el numerito que su novio y el mejor amigo de su novio estaban llevando a cabo, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y lanzar un hondo suspiro de resignación, si bien estaba consciente de que podría convencer a Naruto de dejar de pelear, estaba casi segura de que de inmediato Sasuke volvería a hacer de las suyas y solo terminaría agregándole más leña al fuego, solo esperaba que se cansaran pronto. Decidió darles un vistazo, y al verlos, una gota le escurrió por la cabeza y volvió a suspirar, de seguro iban para largo.

-Asi que... hip, aquí estas- balbuceó aun voz a la espalda de la Hyûga, resopló ahora con más fuerza, de todas la personas del mundo ¿por qué tenía que aparecer ella?

-¿Qué se le ofrece Naomi-san?- preguntó la ojiperla luego de voltearse y con una mueca torcida parecida a un intento de sonrisa en sus labios, a leguas se notaba que si la peliazul no se largaba en ese mismo segundo le brincaría encima.

-¡Tú!- clamó con vehemencia trastabillando por enésima vez, en todo el camino de lado a lado de la fiesta, si no se cayó o tropezó al menos unas veinte veces no lo hizo ninguna- con… hip… contigo ten…tengo que revolver ciertos asuntos.

-Querrás decir, tengo que resolver ciertos asuntos contigo- corrigió la ojiperla con toda la naturalidad del mundo, por más que quisiera ponerla en su lugar, estaba más ebria que Sasuke en su momento, aunque eso sí, a la más mínima señal de agresión no dudaría en ponerla quieta.

-Ash como te odio... hip, ademán de m…hip… mojigata, sabihonda- intentó picarle el pecho con un dedo para, según ella, remarcar lo que decía, lo que termino en una caída de bruces al fallar por medio metro a tan… "imponente" objetivo y de paso dando asi un lindo espectáculo.

Nota del autor: Eu sou loba… EPIC FACEPLANT FAIL!

La pelinegra azulado apretó los labios y se cubrió la boca mientras intentaba controlar los espasmos, había sido una de las cosas más graciosas que jamás vio en su vida, pero por más que le gustara reírse a carcajada limpia, su sentido común, y porque no, sus modales, le dictaban que era mejor no hacerlo, de seguro le echaría la culpa y reírse la haría ver más culpable.

-Lo hiciste a… propósito- chilló con la voz ronca por el alcohol, la ojiperla se puso un poco más seria al sentir la hostilidad proveniente de ella.

-No es mi culpa que estés tan tomada como para caerte de cara- se defendió Hinata haciendo rabiar de nuevo a la peliazul.

-Te voy a deshacer… hip… esa cara de mojigata- clamó ya hecha una furia a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella, por supuesto la Hyûga ya la estaba esperando, solo un roce y por fin tendría la excusa para darle su merecido.

-¿Qué se supone que haces, niña?- se escuchó la voz del Uchiha haciendo que de inmediato la chica ojos café se detuviera.

-¡Eso a ti que te… hip importa!- prorrumpió furiosa volviendo a la carga- suéltame- gruñó ya que de un momento a otro estaba en el aire siendo detenida por el azabache.

-Lo siento Hina-chan, te volvimos a quitar tu ajuste de cuentas- dijo el rubio poniéndose al lado de la ojiperla abrasándola de la cintura, está lo miró y suspiró para serenarse.

-Supongo que es mejor así- volvió a suspirar- si me dejaran cinco minutos sola con ella no sé qué sería capaz, dios que persona tan molesta- masculló enojada al ver como pataleaba la peliazul que aún era detenida por Sasuke, el rubio no pudo evitar reír un poco- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Es que eres tan linda cuando estás enojada, además es la primera vez que te veo renegando así de alguien- volvió a reírse cuando notó como pelinegra azulado se avergonzaba.

-No es justo, siempre haces lo mismo- se quejó la Hyûga inflando las mejillas aun con el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Tú también- se defendió el rubio mirando para otro lado, temiendo por tener algún ataque ante tanta ternura.

-Dejen de… hip ignorarme- gimió la peliazul, que aun pataleaba por zafarse del azabache hasta lograrlo y haciendo voltear a la pareja que la miraban con ojos serios y un poco hostiles.

-Bien, ya te cumplimos tu capricho…- dijo la ojiperla con cierto desdén.

-Así que ¿qué demonios quieres?- espetó el rubio en un tono más rudo. La peliazul logro liberarse pero su valor desaparecía rápidamente.

-Y-Yo… n-no les tengo miedo- dio un paso hacia atrás, el creciente miedo le había bajado el estado de ebriedad y sus efectos.

-¿A no?- sonrió burlonamente el rubio, cerro lo ojos y al abrirlos, estos eran de un color rojo y la pupila estaba alargada- deberías- dio un paso hacia ella haciéndola retroceder de nuevo.

-P-Pues no- con un poco de indecisión dio un paso al frente- no les tengo miedo- sonrió para sus adentros recordando la amenaza que hizo- o acaso ya se te olvido lo que te dije he "Naruto-sama"- dijo con sorna. El ojiazul se sorprendió, se había olvidado completamente de eso, pero inmediatamente se calmó.

-Ya veo ¿así que realmente eres capaz de hacerlo?- el rubio sonrío burlonamente desencajando así a la peliazul.

-¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó Hinata mirando al Uzumaki (Namikaze).

-Veras, esta… chica aquí presente, me dijo entrelineas que era capaz de atentar contra ti si no me alejaba- explicó sin más y completamente calmado. La ojiperla abrió un poco los ojos, no se esperaba eso, pero igual como con el rubio se serenó de inmediato.

-Ya veo- fue lo único que dijo la pelinegra azulado de lo más tranquila- quiero ver que lo intentes- agregó desafiante mirando directamente a los ojos de la peliazul con su doujutsu activándose.

-P-Puedo contratar a mil ninja renegados- intentó intimidar de nuevo a la pareja, ésta ni se inmuto.

-Parece que no lo entiendes- habló de nuevo el ojiazul- tal vez en su momento lo hubiese aceptado, pero ahora, será mejor que te lo metas en la cabeza, ¡jamás me separaré de Hinata y además soy capaz de declararle la guerra al mundo de ser necesario para cumplirlo!- declaró en un grito que dejó a todos impresionados.

-Y no es el único, yo también haré lo que sea necesario para estar con él- agregó la ojiperla abrasándose del brazo de su rubio sonriendo victoriosamente, de repente la sonrisa desapareció.

-Así que ya te diste cuenta de que es imposible desafiarme ¿he?- dijo soberbiamente Naomi malinterpretando la seriedad de la ojiperla.

-Naruto…- murmuró está para llamar la atención del mencionado- tenemos que movernos.

-¿Viste algo?- inquirió el rubio también poniéndose serio, Hinata asintió- ¿Cuántos son?

-No puedo decirlo con seguridad pero dirigen a esta dirección, creo que aprovecharon el caos de la fiesta para infiltrarse- explicó mirando en otras direcciones para ver si encontraba más enemigos.

-Esto es malo- dijo el rubio- no tenemos equipo será un poco difícil ir mano a mano.

-Tomen- tercio el azabache lanzándole un rollo a cada uno- es equipo- luego sacó uno para el mismo y liberó el sello revelando diversas armas ninja, luego tomó un auricular y comenzó a comunicarse con los guardias que rodeaban la zona.

-Ya lo confirme son quince y parecen de nivel medio- el rubio asintió y el azabache comunicaba los datos a los guardias.

Mientras Sasuke daba la alerta, la ojiperla revisaba el contenido de su rollo y le agradeció mentalmente a Sasuke que también hubiera incluido un atuendo más adecuado que el que traía, la altísima posibilidad de andar enseñando sus inocentes braguitas blancas… con sensuales y semitransparentes encajes de seda, era algo que definitivamente le haría perder la concentración.

Nota del autor: lo dicho, las más reservadas siempre resultan ser las más fogosas, maldita la suerte de Naruto:

Nota de Hinata (roja como tomate): n-no es cierto, y-yo no so-soy f-fogosa… etto- agachando la cabeza- e-es que… etto… m-me g-gusta c-como se me ven.

Nota del autor: (¬_¬)... Como se te ven para poder seducir a cierto rubio- un cuerpo cae al suelo- me encanta hacerla desmayarse X3.

Luego de que Hinata se pusiera su equipo en un lugar más apartado junto con unos pescadores, y que tanto el rubio como el azabache hicieran lo propio, llegaron algunos guardias a donde estaban, algunos otros mantuvieron a cierta distancia a los curiosos, así la situación no se saldría de las manos.

-Perfecto- dijo el rubio satisfecho- como el teme seguro les dijo, tenemos una situación, me parece mejor que sus compañeros se queden como están, podríamos causar un caos si intentamos una evacuación y podrían perderse vidas inocentes- explicó y recibió como respuesta un movimiento seco de cabeza por parte de los custodios.

-Nosotros tres iremos, ustedes se quedaran aquí cuidando a Naomi- habló la ojiperla- yo iré al frente y seré la guía- dijo con cierta autoridad, esperaba que el ojiazul se opusiera pero no lo hizo, lo cual la hizo sonreír un poco, eso significaba que aún ahora que ya eran pareja él seguía reconociendo sus capacidades como ninja.

-Yo mantendré el contacto con ustedes y explicaré el plan a los demás- terció el azabache señalando el oído en que estaba el "chícharo", estuvieron a punto de ponerse en marcha pero otra personita tenía otros planes.

-¡Esperen un segundo! yo aún tengo cuentas que resolver con ustedes dos- calmó con altanería la peliazul logrando su cometido de detenerlos- además otra vez me ignoraron eso no se los voy a perdonar- agregó poniendo un brazo en jarra y con el otro apuntaba acusadoramente al trío de shinobi.

-Naomi-sama no hay tiempo para esto, necesitamos velar primero por su seguridad- intentó interceder uno de los guardias pero, para variar, la peliazul no escuchaba razones.

-Pues que los otros se esperen yo aún no termino con ustedes- declaró dejando atónito a más de uno ¿qué acaso su egocentrismo no tenía límites?

-Ya fue suficiente- murmuró apenas audible la ojiperla y a pasos alargados se acercó a la ojos café.

-Bien me da gusto que…- Naomi no pudo decir nada más, ya que la Hyûga le había sembrado una tremenda bofetada que incluso le hizo voltear el rostro, al recuperarse del shock frunció el ceño- pero como…- de nuevo recibió otra bofetada.

-¡Ya estoy harta!- gritó furiosa la pelinegra azulado- ¿¡qué acaso no entiendes que el mundo no gira alrededor de ti!? … ¿o es que estas mal de la cabeza?- le miró como esperando alguna respuesta coherente.

-Yo…- la peliazul estaba sin poder reaccionar, en su vida nadie la había maltratado así, ni siquiera su madre quien era la que más limites le ponía. Frunció el ceño, si la misma que se la estaba maltratando se comportaba igual- ¿¡y qué me dices tú!? Llegaste a MI fiesta a robar la atención de todos aun cuando te di órdenes expresas de vigilar, no conforme con eso me quitas a Naruto-sama y para colmo de males me humillas- finalizó apretando los labios de la rabia.

-Se nota que no entiendes nada- dijo la ojiperla meneando un poco la cabeza, no tenía tiempo para eso pero aun así se quedó a decirle sus verdades- primero que nada a mí nunca me ha interesado llamar la atención de nadie- cruzó la mirada por un leve segundo con su rubio como para decirle "solo la tuya" causando que este sorpresivamente se sonrojara- además tuve que hacer todo eso porque Natsuki-san me ordenó hacerlo y "humillarte" según tú, deberías estar agradecida, tu madre está muy preocupada por ti y tú actitud pero a ti te vale, y por último Naruto…- lo miró y sonrió- para empezar no es un objeto al que puedas poseer, es una persona a la que amo y que por suerte también me ama y… de seguro te preguntaras que hiciera si él hubiera escogido a alguien más, pues es muy simple- dio unos pasos hacía ella hasta quedar a su espalda- sería feliz por él, le desearía de corazón lo mejor que es lo que se merece y por más que me doliera seguiría con mi vida- y con esta declaración emprendió su camino dejando atrás a una pensativa y callada peliazul.

Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto corrían ya fuera del bosque, cada quien con un pensamiento diferente, la ojiperla estaba tranquila ahora que había puesto en su lugar a esa mocosa malcriada, además, de cierta manera sentía que tal vez, solo tal vez, puedo haber provocado algún cambio en ella.

Por su parte el azabache no podía estar más impresionado ¿de verdad esa era la misma niña tímida e insegura que de vez en cuando notaba en la academia?, lo más seguro es que el dobe del rubio tuvo mucho que ver en ese cambio, así como también ella tuvo que ver en algunas nuevas y mejores facetas por parte del atolondrado ojiazul.

Por último, si el pecho de Naruto se hinchaba un poco más por el orgullo que sentía por su ojiperla seguramente le explotaría, él más que nadie fue testigo de cómo aquella chica rara y oscura fue dando paso a toda una bellísima mujer de una amabilidad y dulzura solo comparable con su fuerza y nobleza, más ahora que nunca se daba cuenta de su suerte, y al mismo tiempo se prometía que jamás la dejaría y haría lo posible por hacerla la mujer más feliz y plena del mundo.

Mientras seguían avanzando, la ojiperla hizo una señal para darles a entender a sus acompañantes que ya estaban cerca de enfrentar a los infiltrados, haciendo que tanto Naruto como Sasuke se pusieran en guardia.

-Yo me encargare- murmuró la ojiperla- aún siento que necesito desahogarme un poco- de nuevo el ojinegro la miró sorprendido y también algo curioso por saber de qué era capaz, luego le lanzó otra mirada al ojiazul que parecía algo resignado, bueno, si el dobe no pensaba hacer nada pues el tampoco.

Faltando algunos metros para el contacto, el rubio y el azabache desaceleraron mientras la pelinegra azulada hacía lo contrario, cinco minutos y algunos gritos de horrible y desgarrador dolor después, el último ninja caía al suelo abatido con una de sus piernas apuntando al cielo mientras su pie se movía en un gracioso tic, al mismo tiempo la ojiperla, que se notaba ya mucho más serena que antes de partir, se acercó con su rubio y se prensó del pecho del rubio y enterró su cara en el mismo, esperando algunos mimos por parte de él.

-¿Hina-chan lo hizo bien?- preguntó dejando ver solo sus ojos que desde ese ángulo se veían más grandes y brillosos, como los de un cachorrito.

-Eres más una diablillo que un ángel- pensaba el rubio mirando a otro lado cubriéndose la boca para no decir lo que pensaba, deteniendo de paso un poco de sangre por tan funesto ataque de dulzura y también al mismo tiempo que lloraba a manera de cascada.

Nota del autor: arte ninja… jutsu de ternura desenfrenada.

Nota de la nota del autor: si quieren saber cómo funciona, simple, vean la cara triste del gato con botas de Sherk.

-Sí…Hina-chan lo hizo bien- dijo el rubio luego de unos segundos, inmediatamente su propio demonio interno le dio una idea bastante tentadora- de hecho lo hizo tan bien que merece una recompensa- sonrió de manera zorruna y con los ojos opacos.

Sin darle tiempo a la ojiperla de hacer nada, el rubio quedó junto con ella en una posición digna de un baile sensual, en la cual Hinata estaba derecha muy cerca del suelo siendo detenida por la cintura y la base del cuello por su ojiazul, que también estaba inclinado sobre ella pegando lo más posible su cuerpo.

El rubio hizo algunos intentos falsos de besarle, siempre desviándose al último segundo de unir sus labios, la ojiperla no podía hacer nada salvo sentirse impaciente, cada vez que él se acercaba entreabría los labios expectante de esa unión que enervaba sus sentidos y siempre terminaba en algún casto beso en alguna parte de su rostro, ya frustrada logro capturar la cara del rubio con sus manos mientras este la miraba divertido como diciéndole burlonamente "me atrapaste" y sin más por fin fundieron sus labios en un desenfrenado y apasionado beso.

Por más veces que la besara, Naruto no podía sentirse satisfecho, era como una droga para él, como si sintiera que de perder ese contacto que le trastocaba el alma lo llevaría a la completa demencia. Una ola de repentino deseo le caló los huesos, deshacer el roce no lo llevaría a la locura, la misma caricia lo estaba enloqueciendo, sus manos parecieron cobrar vida propia, o más bien obedecían a su inclemente inconsciente, que en un casi inaudible susurró que le era imposible contrariar también controlaba sus propios pensamientos.

Se separaron un poco perdiéndose cada uno en la mirada del otro, Hinata movió una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro de su amado, el rubio se dejó ser frotando también su rostro, ronroneando como si fuera algún tipo de gato que disfrutaba de los cariños de su ama, haciendo reír a la ojiperla y para finalmente juntar su frente con la de ella mirándose con infinita ternura.

-Váyanse a un hotel- la incidente voz del azabache los jaló de golpe y porrazo a la realidad.

Llenos ahora de una vergüenza que los enrojeció hasta la coronilla, intentaron con toda la torpeza del mundo deshacer la pose, lo que resultó en que ambos cayeran al piso, Naruto aterrizo sobre Hinata ya que él la sostenía, sintiendo como algo tremendamente suave pero firme amortiguó su caída, sin saber bien donde apoyarse, el rubio apoyó su mano frente a su cara.

Hinata gimió suavemente al sentir como algo se posaba en uno de sus senos, la caída fue un poco aparatosa y estaba algo aturdida.

-H-H-Hinata… y-yo- el rubio se puso todavía más nervioso… y excitado, había sido uno de los sonidos más sensuales que jamás escuchó en su vida- n-no fue m-mi in-intención- dijo como pudo levantando su cabeza, notando de paso que su "almohada" era el otro seno de la ojiperla, elevando así un poco más sus niveles de ansiedad y por ello causando que inocentemente apretara un poco más su mano ocupada.

-Naruto- volvió a suspirar la pelinegra azulada justo en el oído del ojiazul, provocando que a este le pasara un tremendo escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, por lo que, temblando como gelatina, el rubio por fin pudo mover su brazo, pero dos níveas manos tenían otros planes- no- replicó suavemente la ojiperla que aún estaba aturdida, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados haciéndola ver aún más sexy y causándole otra ola de escalofríos a su amado- se siente… rico.

Eso fue todo para la atormentada y sobrecargada mente del ojiazul, sus ojos se fueron hacia atrás junto con el resto de su cuerpo, siendo impulsado por chorro de sangre de proporciones épicas que lo mandó a volar varios metros de donde estaba.

Nota Del autor: Eu sou lobo… EPIC LEMON FAIL!

El Uchiha, que todo ese momento los estuvo observando, estalló en carcajadas, intentaba sostenerse para no caerse al piso pero le fue imposible y ahora rodaba por el suelo deteniendo su estómago, jamás en toda su vida esperó que se reiría como si la vida le fuera en ello. Ya le dolían los pulmones y el abdomen de tanto reír pero no podía parar y lo peor del caso era que cuando empezaba tranquilizarse volteaba a ver la escena y de nuevo terminaba revolcándose en el piso.

-¿N-Naruto?- reaccionó por fin la ojiperla buscando a su rubio con la mirada, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en piso sobre sus piernas y con el semblante confundido- ¿Naruto?- volvió a llamarlo sin mucho éxito, luego cayó en cuenta que el azabache estaba carcajeándose- ¿Sasuke-san donde está Naruto?- el ojinegro dejó de reír y la miró con los labios apretados además de que algunas lagrimillas estaban en sus ojos- ¿Por qué te estas riendo?- preguntó haciendo que el azabache estallara de nuevo golpeando ahora el piso y provocando que ella frunciera el ceño- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- exigió ya molesta.

-Me… me va… me va dar… me va dar…- decía entrecortadamente el último Uchiha, molestando más a la pelinegra azulado- el dobe, él- mejor señaló el bulto que estaba algunos metros tras él, si lo veía, literalmente se moriría de la risa.

-¡Naru-kun!- exclamó alarmada corriendo con su amado ojiazul- ¡Naruto reacciona!- pedía desesperada, moviendo al rubio que aterrizó con su trasero apuntando al cielo.

-Será… mejor que lo dejes descansar un poco- dijo el azabache ya recuperado en parte, alcanzó a serenarse al notar lo preocupada que se veía la joven de ojos perlados… eso y que bloqueó las imágenes de la reciente situación pensando en el porqué de la inmortalidad del cangrejo- yo veré si dejaste a alguien consiente- se dispuso a hacer su tarea pero paró a medio camino- debo decir que eres un poco aterradora, en el futuro tendré en mente que tengo que evitar hacerte enojar- dijo el azabache.

-N-No es cierto yo… yo no soy aterradora- replicó poniéndose de nuevo roja de la pena, como respuesta el azabache solo sonrió y siguió caminado, en definitiva, su nuevo pasatiempo sería hacer pasar por un malos ratos a la pareja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto despertaba poco a poco de su desmayo, no recordaba mucho excepto que una mirada sensual fue lo que le hizo perder el conocimiento… ¡Hinata!, abrió los ojos de golpe y se intentó incorporar mareándose en el proceso, luego sintió como un par de suaves y gentiles manos los volvían a colocar en la misma posición en la que estaba, que por cierto encontró muy cómoda.

-Tranquilo, necesitas recuperarte un poco más- una dulce voz lo detuvo de un segundo intento, abrió los ojos y un par de orbes opalinos lo observaban con infinita ternura, aunque el resto de su rostro le era un poco difuso.

-¿Estoy en el cielo?- preguntó siendo lo primero que le vino en mente, la ojiperla rió por aquella cuestión, al rubio esa risa le pareció de lo más melodiosa- ¿de verdad estoy muerto?- insistió sintiéndose realmente confundido.

-No, no lo estas Naru-kun- dijo la ojiperla sonriente suponiendo que su rubio aún seguía algo confundido.

-¿Entonces por qué estoy en el regazo de un ángel?... al fin pudo enfocar bien la mirada- ¿Hinata?- ahora si estaba confundido.

-Me da gusto que me compares con algo tan hermoso… aunque no estoy segura de serlo- la pelinegra azulado fingió un poco de tristeza, buscando de nuevo los gestos de afecto de su amado.

-No es cierto- replicó el rubio con un poco de enfado- tú eres como un ángel- le acaricio el rostro- eres dulce, bondadosa, siempre quieres ayudar a los demás y sobre todo… eres hermosa.

-Naruto- suspiró embelesada la ojiperla poniendo una mano sobre la del rubio, perdiéndose en sus ojos al igual que él en los de ella, aun sabiendo que las palabras en si eran bastante simples, le llenaban de alegría el corazón que fueran proferidas por su amado de ojos azules.

-Ejem…- alguien carraspeó recordándoles que no estaban solos y otra vez deshaciendo el bello momento- una palabra… "hotel"- Naruto frunció el ceño y Hinata se sonrojó.

-Teme- siseó el ojiazul molesto incorporándose y mostrando también que estaba un poco rojo- ¡eres un envidioso!- espetó haciendo un graciosísimo puchero que casi hizo que el azabache perdiera la compostura de nuevo.

-Como digas- respondió el azabache haciéndose el desinteresado- los guardias se llevaron a los prisioneros hace como veinte minutos- dijo recobrando la seriedad- parece que no hay amenazas de un nuevo ataque, mejor demos la noche por terminada- sugirió encaminándose a la mansión sin esperarlos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron dos días luego del frustrado ataque en los que por obvias razones tuvieron que quedarse, curiosamente Naomi ya no los molestaba y según los sirvientes se veía algo deprimida, a Hinata le entristeció un poco eso pero pensó que era lo mejor, además tenía que alejar a las molestas moscas de su hombre. Por otro lado Sasuke se veía algo pensativo en esos dos días aunque al parecer no tenía que ver con los renegados.

Era cerca del mediodía, la ahora feliz pareja se retiraba luego de otra… como decirlo… "exitosa misión en la que, para variar, aparentemente por la presencia de cierto rubio terminó complicándose", y grata fue la impresión de ambos cuando fueron despedidos tanto por los señores de la casa como por los sirvientes.

-Esperen un memento, yo también me voy- dijo Sasuke, vestido de civil y con un equipo de viaje- gracias por todo- se encaminó hacía la pareja.

-Esperen- se escuchó una voz femenina- … si a Sasuke-sama no le importa quisiéramos acompañarlo- dijo una de las sirvientas con otras dos escondidas tras ella muriéndose de la vergüenza- pro-prometemos trabajar pro-bono para usted los primeros meses, n-nos preocupa un poco que cuidarse solo sea una carga muy dura- hablaba cada vez más rápido, el azabache les dedicó una mirada significativa sonrojándolas.

-¿Por qué no?- respondió el ojinegro alzándose de brazos, aunque saltaba a la vista que era por otra razón, tener a alguien que trabaje gratis para ti no estaba mal, además ya las conocía y sabía que eran eficientes, eso, y que además que tenían una que otra habilidad sobrehumana, así podría estar tranquilo si un nuevo club de acosadoras … fans se formara en Konoha -contratadas, solo que yo correré por los gastos de la comida- las chicas lo miraron con alegría- bien si es todo…

-Un segundo, yo aún no término con ustedes- de nuevo la inoportuna voz de cierta peliazul los interrumpió, los tres voltearon a verla de mala manera- y-yo… etto, q-quería… d-di…- realmente le era difícil lo que iba a decir- quería disculparme bien, ahí está- gritó desesperada por su propia timidez, y se sonrojó al ver que todos la miraban atónitos- p-pues no es que re-realmente lo sienta, s-solo es por mera cortesía por hacerlos pasar por tantos inconvenientes- se excusó de manera barata mirando a otro lado.

-Es toda un tsundere- dijeron a coro todos, excepto una persona que comenzó a sollozar.

-Mi vida- chilló la madre de Naomi corriendo a abrazar a su hija en medio de un torrente de lágrimas- esto debe ser un milagro, me has hecho la madre más feliz del mundo- y demás cosas profería Natsuki mientras restregaba el rostro de su hija contra su pecho… asfixiándola, rápidamente el cuerpo de (ex-marines) sirvientes intentó separarlas, la peliazul mayor simplemente les gruñía como leona defendiendo a su cachorro.

-Será mejor irnos- dijo el rubio ofreciendo su mano a la ojiperla para que la tomase, está sonrió aceptándola, no sin antes sonrojarse un poco y siendo seguidos por el azabache.

-Adiós y… gracias por todo… Naruto-sama… Hinata-sensei- gritó ya a lo lejos la ojos café menor luego de poderse librar se su madre, que en otro ataque de amor maternal la tacleó restregándose sobre ella.

-¿Hinata-sensei?- preguntó el rubio divertido mirando a su novia, haciéndola sonrojar- extraño honorífico, pero suena bien- aseveró sonriendo, la ojiperla bajó la mirada sonrojándose más pero sonriendo, de verdad le gustaba como sonaba.

Fin Del flash back

-A-Anno… Sasuke-sama- una de sus nuevas sirvientas interrumpió sus pensamientos- hay una desviación más adelante- dijo señalando una encrucijada en a unos metros.

-Tomaremos el de la derecha, fíjense que el par de atrás no se valla por el otro lado- dijo el azabache mirando con molestia a la en exceso melosa pareja que parecía que venía de su luna de miel, luego volvió a sus pensamientos, el ocaso se dejaba ver y solo faltaban algunos kilómetros para llegar a Konoha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando por fin arribaron a su destino, Konoha, las calles de la aldea que se dejaban ver a través del gran portón estaban comenzando a vaciarse, siendo solo ocupadas por alguna que otra persona que ya regresaba a su hogar, buscaba con sus compañeros o su pareja algún lugar para cenar afuera, o bien donde poder relajarse después de un duro día de trabajo y beber algunas copas.

Sasuke tuvo una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, primeramente se sentía nervioso, por alguna razón ajena a él, su subconsciente le pasaba el pensamiento de que una comitiva de aldeanos enardecidos lo iba a estar esperando para lincharlo ni bien daba el primer paso dentro de la villa aun sabiendo que era completamente ridículo pensar algo así, un miedo más real y lógico era que un grupo de anbu lo abordara para encerrarlo, al fin y al cabo aún seguía siendo un ninja renegado, pero lo que más sentía en ese momento era extrañamente nostalgia, a pesar de todo, la añoranza de volver a donde posiblemente pasó los pocos momentos amenos de su vida antes consumirse por la venganza le embargaba el corazón.

-Tranquilo Sasuke- dijo el rubio poniendo una mano en su hombro mientras que Hinata al lado del ojiazul le regalaba una sonrisa conciliadora- recuerda que ya no eres el mismo que se fue de aquí.

-Naruto- murmuró sintiendo como las palabras de aliento de su eterno amigo y único rival digno le reconfortaban- gracias- entonces le vino la maligna idea de comenzar con su recién redescubierto pasatiempo, molestar al rubio atolondrado- a ti también Hinata, tu sonrisa es bastante tranquilizante.

-N-No hay por qué agradecer- dijo la ojiperla sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos.

-Sigue sin gustarme- masculló el rubio abrasando protectoramente a su novia, mientras miraba al azabache de mala manera.

-Tranquilízate dobe, si sigues actuando como un loco celoso, Hinata te dejara- eso fue suficiente como para que la alarma interna del ojiazul se encendiera.

-H-Hina-chan, p-perdón y-yo… lo siento mucho- gritó abrasándose ahora melosamente de la ojiperla- no es que no confíe en ti es que el teme me saca de quicio- decía más rápidamente mientras la ojiperla intentaba inútilmente razonar con él haciendo uso de balbuceos inteligibles y apenas audibles.

-Está incomodando a Hinata-sama- dijo de la nada una de las nuevas sirvientas del azabache pegándole un "estate quieto" con un harisen, porque no solo estaban loquitas por cierto azabache, sino también por la ojiperla.

Nota del autor: un harisen es un abanico japonés de buen tamaño, de papel o de otros materiales, literalmente significa abanico grande.

-¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?- protestó molesto el rubio, las chicas le dirigieron una mirada un tanto aterradora haciéndole dar un par de pasos hacia atrás nervioso luego carraspeando para disimularlo- por cierto, será mejor que se preparen no saben que le pase a su Sasuke, al fin y al cabo podrían arrestarlo ni bien cruza la puerta.

-Eso nunca lo permitiremos- clamaron las tres haciendo una pose al más puro estilo de los ángeles de Charlie, de hecho lo parecían, una era un pelirroja de nombre Ami de ojos verdes, otra una rubia ojiazul llamada Emi y la última una pelinegra de ojos negros de apelativo Umi.

Nota de Naomi-chwan: ¿Ami, Emi y Umi en serio?

Nota del sacado de quicio autor: si no es para dar ideas mejor no digas nada- jalando sus mejillas mientras ella se disculpaba- lamento eso… aunque realmente no es muy original -.-u.

-Si vuelven a hacer algo tan ridículamente vergonzoso las despediré- dijo el azabache ligeramente apenado de tener unas criadas/guardaespaldas tan exageradas.

-Al menos ya me desquité- musitó el rubio recuperando su buen humor en parte, aunque aún quedaba disculparse… otra vez, por montar otra escenita e incomodar a su ojiperla.

Notó que estaba mirando distraída la escena entre el azabache y sus sirvientas/agentes secretos, así que con el sigilo digno de su profesión se acercó a su espalda y la abrazó, colocando su mentón en el hueco de uno de sus hombros, sintiéndose satisfecho de sentirla temblar entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento Hina-chan- susurró con la voz algo ronca, asegurándose que solo ella lo escuchara- de nuevo te hice pasar un mal rato- movido por una fuerza ajena a él, frotó su cara con el cabello de ella, aspirando su perfume, sintiendo como se volvía a estremecer.

Si había algo que a Hinata le pudiera molestar de Naruto, era que a veces podía ser demasiado infantil y que también que fuera tan melodramático, cosa que parecía haber empeorado con el nuevo giro de su relación, pero con eso ahora podía también disfrutar una nueva faceta del rubio y era la que estaba mostrando ahora, la del amante que con tan solo unas leves caricias podía poner de cabeza todos sus pensamientos, que la hacía sentirse débil, y al mismo tiempo, con todo el poder del mundo al saber que con solo un movimiento ella podría parar todo ese torrente de deseo de su rubio… aunque ese no era el caso, lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, desde aquel día donde su ojiazul la miró de aquella manera tan penetrante algo despertó en su interior, una urgencia por estar con él, de que le enseñara todas aquellas artes amatorias que aún le eran desconocidas, de perder la cordura junto con él y sumergirse en el más placentero éxtasis una y otra vez, en medio de una sinfonía que solo se reservaba para aquellos que se amaran y compartieran el mismo lecho.

-Naruto- musitó mirándolo de soslayo con los ojos entrecerrados, esta vez fue el turno del rubio de temblar de deseo al oírla decir su nombre con ese tipo de voz suave y anhelante, con esa expresión que por segunda ocasión había visto y que de nuevo turbaba su mente.

-Hinata- la hizo girar sobre sí misma y la abrasó de la cintura juntando su frente, sintiendo como ella hacía lo propio aferrándose a su cuello y meciéndose al mismo compás junto con ella.

En la mente del rubio, ya se habían formado miles de maneras para poder seducir a su ojiperla, pero ella con simplemente mirarlo de esa manera tan hipnótica podía hacerle caer a sus pies, con tan solo murmurar su nombre lo ponía sus órdenes y con solo regalarle una pequeña caricia podría moldearlo a su gusto, realmente debía gracias por el carácter de su ojiperla, si no de seguro estaría como perrito faldero.

Olvidándose de eso se acercó a sus labios, eran como una droga, cada vez que los veía no podía evitar querer fundirse en ellos, ya podía sentir su respiración mezclándose con la de ella, casi podía sentir su dulzura y como ella entreabría sus labios para gustosa recibirlo y cuando por fin faltaron algunos milímetros…

-KYA~~~~, son tan románticos- gritaron las tres chicas al ver la hermosa escena que estaba teniendo la parejita.

-La historia de nuestra relación- dijo el rubio soltando un hondo suspiro y conformarse con solo un casto beso en la coronilla de la Hyûga, por su parte la ojiperla sonreía algo divertida… y frustrada, ¿qué acaso el mundo conspiraba contra ellos?

Nota del autor: -risa maligna-.

Nota de una adolorida Naomi-chwan: Chamoos-sama da miedo.

-Luego de tanto ajetreo se decidieron a entrar, todo el grupo se sorprendió de que a nadie le hubiera llamado la atención el alboroto que armaron, pero también lo agradecieron, así sería más fácil entrar a la aldea.

-Identifíquense- dijo la voz autoritaria de uno de los guardias, que sonó algo ruda porque estaban algo molestos de tener visitantes al final de su turno.

-Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyûga regresando de una misión exitosa- profirió el rubio sonriendo de lo lindo y casi presumiendo que estaba entrelazado de su mano con la ojiperla, que cabe mencionar que estaba sonrojada por el accionar este.

-Ah ya veo, buen trabajo- obviamente lo habían notado, pero conociendo de sobra la actitud sobre protectora del ojiazul para con la ojiperla no era de extrañarse ¿verdad?

-Como sea- respondió ahora de mal humor, haciendo que tanto Izumo y Kotetsu (los eternos guardias) se extrañaran ¿acaso quería que le dijeran algo más?

-¿Quiénes son ellas?- mejor desviaron el tema cuando notaron a las extrañas personas tras ellos y que parecían estar custodiando celosamente a alguien.

-Ah ellos, son el teme de Sasuke Uchiha y sus sirvientas ¿por qué?- estaba tan ofuscado que lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-¿U-Uchiha Sasuke?- los ojos de los dos tipos amenazaban con salirse de sus orbitas, eso era demasiada información y más aún soltada así de repente, el afamado y a la vez infame Sasuke Uchiha estaba de regreso a Konoha.

-Creo que lo dijiste demasiado de golpe Naruto- dijo sonriente la ojiperla, ella también en su momento se había llevado una gran sorpresa, aunque no para que la cara se le quisiera salir de su lugar.

-Tal vez- se rascó la nuca- pero se lo merecen por no mencionar nada- pensó con cierta satisfacción, en realidad era muy simple, como su plan original gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hinata Hyûga y la haría su mujer era, según él, una idea "ligeramente" impulsiva, decidió mejor por mostrar gestos un poco más sutiles- será mejor ponernos en marcha, le explicaremos todo a Kakashi-sensei- les dijo, a los guardias que solo asintieron mecánicamente, y sin más el resto le siguió.

-Me pregunto si de veras alguien puede ser tan i… despistado como para que le importara un bledo decir una información tan importante- se preguntaron las tres sirvientas mirando al rubio frente a ella que miraba a su ojiperla con ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

-¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso de una maldita vez?- espetó el azabache mientras caminaba, o eso era lo que quería hacer, ya que sus nuevas guarras* lo protegían de algún intento de arresto, aunque también le acercaban demasiado el trasero.

Nota del autor: aquí en México guarra(o)* es un vulgarismo para referirse a un guardaespaldas y no tiene que ver con que sea pervertido, aunque aprovechando esto hice un juego de palabras.

-Pero Sasuke-sama es para su protección- respondió Ami, que mientras le hablaba le meneaba su parte posterior, el azabache se limitó soltó un suspiro de frustración… aunque también encontraba algo divertido de que fueran tan lanzadas.

-Pues lo único que hacen es molestarme, les recuerdo que su labor como sirvientas es hacer que su amo este cómodo y ustedes están convertidas en un fracaso total- dijo apelando a su educación como sirvientes, aunque tal vez se había pasado de la raya.

-Fracaso- una terrible aura de depresión se dejó sentir- Sasuke-sama nos considera un fracaso- murmuraban las tres chicas en posición fetal, cada una con los ojos, la boca y los oídos tapados respectivamente, algo así como los tres simios sabios.

-Teme, fuiste demasiado lejos- dijo sorpresivamente la ojiperla mientras el ojiazul y el azabache la veían como si fuera algún tipo extrañísimo de bicho- ¿por qué me miran así?- entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho- S-Sasuke-san… y-yo l-lo siento n-no fue mi intención.

-Hinata-sama- clamaron las tres sim… sirvientas al ser defendidas por su ahora idolatrada salvadora de ojos perlas.

-Esa es mi chica- profirió el rubio sonriendo completamente orgulloso y abrasándola efusivamente- aunque creo que será mejor que me dejes a mí los insultos, no quisiera que esa linda boquita tuya se ensuciara diciendo ese tipo de cosas. De nuevo el mundo estuvo a punto de desaparecer cuando…

-¿Podrían por favor dejar de hacer eso?- dijo el azabache luego de carraspear ruidosamente- no me interesa que anden en su mundo color de rosa, pero como veo que ningún escuadrón anbu anda tras de mí, quisiera saber qué vamos a hacer.

-Supongo que el teme-san tiene un punto a favor- dijo la ojiperla ante la, otra vez, mirada estupefacta del azabache, que no se acostumbraba a su "nuevo honorífico", y la radiante y orgullosa sonrisa del rubio.

¿Qué te parece si te quedas en alguna posada?- sugirió el rubio ya un poco desesperado al no poder darle sus debidas atenciones a su ojiperla- conociendo a Kakashi-sensei, de seguro ya se fue por ahí para leer ese libro tan pervertido.

-Entonces te busco en la mañana dobe- dijo el azabache recibiendo un gruñido por parte del ojiazul como respuesta- vámonos- esta vez se dirigió a sus sirvientas- y nada de cosas extrañas, dormiremos en dos cuartos separados de un pasillo a otro Y YO VOY A DORMIR SOLO- recalcó esto último para evitar que torcieran sus órdenes.

-¿Nos vamos Hina-chan?- la abrasó de la cintura sonriendo, cuando el azabache por fin se retiró y recibiendo como respuesta un tímida sonrisa junto con un leve movimiento afirmativo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algunas horas después, el azabache descansaba en la habitación de una sencilla posada, la primera que encontró, en realidad solo estaba acostado, no podía dormir en absoluto, la mezcla de emociones que aun persistía en él, ¿cómo dormir cuando la culpa de haber querido destruir el único lugar que pudiste llamar hogar te carcomía por dentro?, era obvio que no lo iban a linchar pero aun sentía que le esperaba una gran carga, aunque se había ganado de nuevo la confianza de sus compañeros de generación, obtenerla del resto sería una tarea más difícil, solo esperaba tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para lograrlo, sus pensamientos lo llevaron a aquel fatídico día donde al fin abrió los ojos.

Flash back

No podía creérselo, simplemente no podía, todo el tiempo su enemigo estuvo ante sus narices y él, cegado por su odio y deseo de venganza, nunca lo pudo ver, se sentía tan estúpido, pero aun así a pesar de que ese sentimiento de ira y frustración logro tener la suficiente lucidez mental como para saber qué hacer.

Si el maldito orgullo de los Uchiha era la causa de todo, entonces el maldito orgullo Uchiha se encargaría redimir todo el daño.

Lo siguiente fue difícil, al fin y al cabo, en ese tiempo estaba entre los tres criminales más buscados por las naciones ninja, por suerte y luego de una pelea que de nuevo terminó en empate, logro recuperar la confianza del aquel rubio de ojos azules que desde siempre le hacía perder los estribos, pero que siempre al momento de estar espalda con espalda podría confiarle su vida, y así con su ayuda lograr por fin borrar su pasado o al menos lograr que le pesara menos en el alma.

Fin del flash back

Además según lo que sabía por cortesía de las sapo/cartas del ojiazul, esa persona, la última persona con la que tenía asuntos sin resolver, residía en Konoha.

-Veremos cómo reaccionan mañana- imaginarse los gestos anonadados de la gente pareció divertirlo lo suficiente como para que se relajara y por fin lo venciera el sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otra parte, más precisamente en cierto apartamento de cierto rubio atolondrado, este se encontraba sentado en la ventana admirando el paisaje nocturno, con la única diferencia a la vez anterior de que esa noche tenía luna nueva y que el motivo de su desvelo no era otro que la hermosa pelinegra de cabellos azulados que ahora era su novia, simple y sencillamente no podía creérselo, ¿desde cuándo Hinata se volvió tan imprescindible en su vida?, por el momento no le daban ganas de averiguarlo, aunque ya se había hecho algunas ideas sobre el tema.

-Supongo que ahora no estoy inspirado- pensó para luego suspirar cerrando los ojos- creo que es porque mi luna se está escondiendo- soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar lo cursi que había sonado, mejor le restó importancia suponiendo que le nacieron los dotes de poeta por estar enamorado- enamorado ¿he?, suena bien- murmuró volviendo su mirada al cielo estrellado sin luna- tengo ganas de verla- suspiró de nuevo, se estaba haciendo demasiado dependiente de la ojiperla y eso no terminaría bien, lo mejor sería intentar dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata, que era que tampoco podía dormir, estaba acostada mirando el techo de su habitación, por alguna razón que desconocía, sintió ganas de vestirse con una camisola de tirantes de color un purpura pálido que le llegaba a penas a medio muslo, estaba adornado con algunos bordados en el nacimiento de su busto y al final de la camisola, generalmente se vestía con una pijama de franela con estampado de conejitos, algo infantil debía admitir, pero al menos era menos vergonzoso que lo que estaba vistiendo y que por cierto había comprado por insistencia de Ino, al menos era menos llamativo que un negligé semitransparente, color negro y con una tanga miniatura a juego que la rubia había elegido, de hecho, aunque jamás lo admitiría, muy en el fondo la razón de su atuendo era la posibilidad de que cierto rubio se colara por su ventana y resultaría un poco más embarazoso que la viera en unas fachas tan comunes… al fin y al cabo una mujer quiere verse deseable para su hombre ¿o no?.

En realidad ni siquiera se atrevió a verse por el espejo y ahora sentía mucha curiosidad de saber cómo se miraría, ¿se vería sexy?, ¿le quedaba mal?, ¿le gustaría a Naruto si la viese así?, con cierto recelo y enrojecida con ese último pensamiento, se levantó de su cama y se miró en el espejo, si bien le daba un poco de pena, debía admitir que no se veía nada mal.

De hecho no le podría quedar mejor ni mandado a hacer, le daba ese toque de inocencia persistente en ella además se combinaba con su sensualidad latente de una manera tal que se creaba la extraña ilusión de que te ibas a comer un temeroso conejito pero que terminarías siendo atacado por una leona enardecida en deseo y lujuria, de cierta manera le recordó un poco al vestido de noche que uso en la fiesta de Naomi, cosa que la hizo enrojecer de nuevo al recordar que no estaba usando ropa interior cuando lo tenía puesto, el sostén porque obviamente se vería y sus braguitas porque según Natsuki al notarse las marcas que estas dejan, arruinaría la vista del vestido… y el libido del ojiazul, lo bueno es que no lo notó, si no de seguro hubiese perdido la virginidad esa misma noche.

Movida por una fuerza ajena a ella, decidió posar para el espejo, así que dobló las rodillas, levantó un poco sus nalgas, puso una de sus manos en su nuca y la otra entre medio de sus piernas, haciendo que su busto luciera más también.

-¿Te gusta lo que vez N-Naru-kun?- preguntó al espejo con la voz más sensual que pudo encontrar- kya~~, es demasiado vergonzoso- de un momento a otro, la ojiperla estaba en el piso rodando y con las manos en su rostro de la vergüenza.

Por dios, estaba actuando como una adolescente, estaba a punto de cumplir veintitrés años por todos los santos, era completamente ridícula su forma de pensar y actuar, aunque también su timidez natural tenía algo que ver, de hecho de seguro se desmayaría cuando estuviera en pleno acto amatorio con su rubio.

El haber llegado a esa, para ella, siniestra revelación la hizo sentirse torpe e inmadura además de alarmada, era cierto, cómo se suponía que se entregaría a su rubio si sus desmayos, que ahora eran maldecidos por ella mil veces, siempre hacían mella cuando las cosas se tornaban en tintes mucho más íntimos y apasionados, es más ni siquiera se había atrevido a tocar su propio cuerpo, se sentó en el piso con las piernas a los lados.

-Creo que Naomi sí tenía razón al decir que soy una mojigata- murmuró sumiéndose todavía más en su depresión, al punto que un aura azul, tirándole al morado, se hizo presente.

Nota de Naomi-chwan: no~~, Hinata-sensei no es una mojigata, tú tienes la culpa-me dice a mí- tú y tu bendita creatividad.

Nota del autor: te recuerdo que si no fuera por mi "bendita" creatividad tú no existieras ni este fic… (¬_¬) - la peliazul se deprime al creer que acaba de matar mi inspiración-… demasiado bipolar (¬_¬) #.

No… no debía pensar así, si lo hacía entonces realmente se echaría a perder su primer encuentro íntimo con su amado, y eso era algo de lo que se arrepentiría siempre, primero lo primero, para poder complacer a su hombre primero tenía que saber cómo complacerse a sí misma, ya que según la lógica de cierta rubia demasiado liberal, no hay nada mejor para el orgullo y la excitación de un hombre que gemir a todo pulmón "justo ahí" y decirlo de verdad.

Para variar, se puso de nuevo como tomate al recordar la plática que vino después de comprar la camisola que ahora usaba, ¿Por qué Ino tenía que ser siempre tan gráfica?, realmente ese tipo de gustos de la rubia le mataba el humor para ese tipo de cosas, se le antojaba demasiado mecánico y simple, a ella le fascinaba que todo aquello fuese romántico, apasionado y ¿por qué no?, un poco espontáneo para que fuera un poco más divertido, recordó algunos de los tantos sueños en los que compartía el mismo lecho con él y la hacía suya.

Inconscientemente comenzó a dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que evocaban esas difusas fantasías, imaginar cómo se sentirían aquellas expertas caricias de su amado rubio la hicieron pasar sus propias manos por su cuerpo, al principio con caricias torpes y tímidas atreviéndose cada vez a un poco más, pasó la punta de sus dedos por su cuello sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón, luego por sus labios deteniéndose un poco en ellos, tocándolos con inusitada suavidad de tal manera que parecía que nunca hubiese sentido algo parecido, como si su mano simulara ser la de alguien más, lamio con algo de ansia la punta de su dedo índice y luego con lentitud pasó su lengua hasta el dorso de su mano, regresando al principio para introducirlo su dedo en su boca, chupándolo y pasando su lengua por este, su otra mano tampoco podía estarse quieta, acariciaba sus muslos, dorso y abdomen en movimientos de forma cadenciosa, pareciera que estuviera tentando a su dueña de ir un poco más abajo o un poco más arriba, de seguro si el causante del actual "humor" de Hinata la viera, se quedaría pasmado y con un terrible dolor en su entrepierna de la excitación que le causaría tan sensual estampa.

-Naruto- jadeó la ojiperla al sentir como su juguetona mano se apoderaba de uno de sus generosos senos y confirmando quien era la persona con la que deseaba estar en ese momento, para poder compartir su cama con él y poder realizar aquel acto, ahora considerado extraño, que era hacer el amor.

Pronto sintió como un par de puntos se empezaron a notar en su camisola sintiendo también como se ponían más y más sensibles con el rozar de la tela y por ende se notaban más, el rojo inicial de su cara ahora se había tornado en un adorable rubor rosado, y la misma adquiría distintos rictus que implicaban expresiones de pasión mientras su garganta emitía suspiros ahogados por el dedo en su boca.

De repente el piso le parecía demasiado duro y frío, así que se acostó en su cama, para seguir con su pequeño acto de exploración y autosatisfacción, ambas manos ahora estaban sobre su busto, jugando con sus turgentes y endurecidas puntas, pronto una de sus manos abandonó su puesto y empezó a buscar algún otro lugar donde refugiarse, primero pasando por su abdomen y luego un poco más.

Por un segundo dudó, jamás se había tocado ahí con esas intenciones, pero de inmediato su dudas desaparecieron y decidió acariciar de esa manera tan prohibida su zona más íntima sobre la tela. Dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa y excitación, creándole un pequeño shock antes de continuar, pronto sintió como un calor envolvía su cuerpo, como respuesta sus manos se movían con más ahincó, causándole así un poco más de ese tortuoso placer, de repente la prenda que cubría su intimidad le resultaba estorbosa, así como la parte de arriba de su camisola, así que deteniéndose un tanto a regañadientes, se quitó sus bragas y corrió hacia arriba su camisón, quedando casi a la altura de sus hombros.

Mientras una mano aún seguía en su vientre bajo, su otra seguía jugando alternadamente con las erectas puntas de su busto, acercó uno de ellos para lamerlo, incluso logró lamer su rosado pezón, cayendo en cuenta en medio toda esa ola de lujuria de lo voluptuoso que era su cuerpo y que, hasta ahora, lo había menospreciado demasiado, un torbellino de sensaciones la embargó al pensar que el rubio la tomaría con pasión desmedida, pero la principal era deseo, deseo de que él estuviera ahí, deseo que fuera él el que la estuviera tocando en ese momento, deseo de que la hiciera suya, deseo de sentir su calor.

Entonces, ya al borde de éxtasis, introdujo un dedo dentro de su húmeda cavidad, dando un potente gritó, que por suerte fue acallado a tiempo por su mano, por los espasmos que le causo tal intromisión, no esperaba un reacción así de su cuerpo y por un segundo pensó en detenerse, pero debía admitir que se sintió… bien, por lo que movida por su curiosidad siguió con sus "caricias exploratorias" solo que debía tener un poco más de cuidado y ser menos agresiva.

Cerró sus piernas y de nuevo deslizó su mano hacía su punto más secreto, sus dedos entraron el hueco que se formó, haciéndola suspirar suavemente al acariciarse esta vez con delicadeza, una vez más se estaba dejando llevar por las sensaciones sus caderas comenzaban a moverse al compás de sus propias caricias. Se acomodó de lado, dándose cuenta de que le era más placentera esa posición, sus ojos estaban cerrados, entregándose así completamente a las sensaciones que ella misma se provocaba con sus caricias ahogando un gemido al morder su labio inferior al sentir como un extraño ardor en su vientre comenzaba a ser insoportable, transformándose después en un abrasador espasmo que le hizo arquear su espalda.

Respiraba cansada en su cama, con sus mejillas arreboladas, el sudor cubriendo su cuerpo y estando aún desnuda, no esperaba que hubiese sido tan estimulante, por asi decirlo, y eso le preocupaba un poco, pero ya teniendo un poco de claridad en el pensamiento, de seguro había sido porque… experimentó su primer orgasmo, o eso es lo que había concluido mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo, todavía sentía los rastros de esa sensación y para ser sincera le había gustado, sintió un terrible gozo el sucumbir ante el deseo de estar con su rubio y que ahora parecía que esa necesidad había incrementado con su reciente experiencia, ahora se sentía frustrada, el tocarse a sí misma le dejó en claro que una vez que se desinhibía podría ser, tal vez, una buena amante, pero también le dejó ver que no era suficiente y eso le asustaba un poco, solo esperaba poder soportar un poco más las ansias y sobretodo, poder ver a la cara a su rubio sin morirse de la vergüenza, estaba demasiado cansada, así que busco un nuevo juego de ropa interior y se acomodó la camisola, mañana sabría su reacción, solo esperaba no tartamudear al verlo, al menos no mucho, le había costado mucho hablar claramente con él.

Fin del capítulo 16.

* * *

><p>JUJUI, pues aqui me les reporto con otro capítulo más, como la ven?, Hinata esta que arde XD, la vedad no se si puedo clasificar eso como lemon o lime, que alguien me exxplique, lo que si es que este es el primer calentón por decirlo de alguna manera, lemon en el que sigue?, ya veran ya veran... kujeje... bueno, ya sin mas nos leemos la que viene y si tienen tele... hay se ven ORALEEEEEEEEEEE.<p>

y otro omake

¿Nuevo inner?

Luego de terminar el último capítulo.

-Bien gente gracias a todos, será todo por hoy- digo yo sentado en un banquillo de director- ¡Naruto, Hinata para eso tienen su camerino!- suspiro- y eso que todavía no escribo el lemon- entonces noto como cierta chica peliazul está llorando como magdalena- ¿hey que pasa Naomi?

-Snif- aspira tremendo moco que se le estaba ocurriendo- y-yo ya no voy a aparecer… y… y justo cuando comenzaba querer ser como Hinata-sensei hue~~~.

-H-Hey no llores- pero solo logro que lo haga con mas fuerza- si dejas de llorar te convertiré en mi inner- se que me voy a arrepentir de esto.

-¿De verdad?- me pregunta esperanzada, mirándome con ojos de cachorrito mientras yo me preguntaba porque hice un personaje tan tsundere.

-Sí- respondo pensado que acababa de abrir la caja de pandora.

-Way, seré la inner de Chamoos-sama- gritaba dando saltos por todas partes.

-Ok, ok pero cálmate- le digo comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Y… y ¿podre participar en tus notas del autor?...o… o ¿Qué tal en tus saludos?, mira mira te puedo imitar CHAMUCOOS INFRAHUMANOS- gritó tratando de arremedarme (suficiente).

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso… además es CHAMUCOOS INFERNALES- le digo con una vena marcada en la frente mientras jalaba graciosamente de sus mejillas.

-Lo shento~~~- lloriqueaba intentando quitarse mis manos de encima- eres muy cruel- se queja sobándose sus adoloridos mofletes.

-Soy culero que es otra cosa- explico con todo el cinismo del mundo y adoptando una pose orgullosa, luego escucho algunos gemidos- ¡que se esperen al lemon!- **(╯°Д°）╯︵ ┻━┻**.

Nota de Naomi-chwan: Chamoos-sama da miedo ( °_°）U

nota del autor: ... (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡/(.□.)\

Fin del segundo omake.

agradecimientos a

**Tsuki Lawliet** por el favorito

por los review a

**dark side of everyone:** Maldición estubo cerca, y como ves el tormento chino del Uchiha no termina y por no saber tomar terminó metido en una situacion embarazosa, al menos tiene la satisfaccion de tener un nuevo hobby, creo que él y Kiba van a empezar a llevarse bien, sobre Shikamaru estoy seguro que le gusto aunque obviamente no lo admitira nunca, ya sabes, es que es problematico, solo espero que Temari no tenga la grandiosa idea de paserle tips a Hinata... kujeje... gracias por tenerme envidia XD y provecho.

**neto kastillo:** ┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ), ok ok ya me calmo, una cosa, sinceramente no recuerdo haber hecho una parodia de golpe bajo, ocuparia que dijeras en que parte del cap y porque piensas que es una parodia a ver si te puedo confirmar, jejeje esa era la intencion XD bendito ingenio mexicano, la fiesta lamentablemente ya se acabó y ni a mi me invitaron (me provoca voltear mesas o hacerle la hurracarrana a alguien), y no este cap no tiene parodias, a ver si al siguiente.

**dandre527:** mmmmmmm ñe, Naomi ya se reformó así que no hay de que preocuparse, lo que si es que Sasuke no es tan mal amigo, y pues con lo de epico, lo dejo mejor para mi otro fic (que está en un terrible hiatus) aqui es mas sacar risas y lograr sangrados nasales que otra cosa.

**el angel de la oscuridad:** apenas llevan nada de novios y ya andan metidos en cuanto problema se les pone en frente, que puedo decir, adoro hacerlos sufrir, y pues paciencia, aunque ya hubo un poco de escenas candentes lo que si es que se viene lo bueno ya veras.

**Greace Valle:** escritora?, ya me pico el bicho de la curiosidad, donde tienes publicados tus fic, si gustas me pasas el link a ver si me doy una vuelta, y pues todavia falta el bueno aunque este no esta mal para empezar creo yo.

**Guest** (quien quiera que seas): ora resulta que Naomi adora a su rival, que decir, un par de cachetasos aclara ideas de Hinata fueron mas que suficientes (preguntenle a Naruto), lo del perro lo repito, ni yo tengo idea de donde salio, lo que si es que creo que lo de Sasuke será al reves estan medio loquitas esas fans y quien sabe que fetiches tengan. Emm te recomiendo que dejes en paz al cuervo AhoAho, creo que tiene un hermano mayor y dice "nunca más" es un consejo.

**Kaliborn:**... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHH.


	18. Capítulo 17

Dislcaimer: ... ... ... ... MARGARETEEEEEEEEEE

* * *

><p>Capítulo 17<p>

Hinata despertaba de su letargo… con su camisola mal puesta al grado que mostraba descaradamente uno de sus envidiables e impresionantes senos y por encima de su cintura, además de que su ropa interior estaba quien sabe dónde. No había podido evitar hacer de nuevo de las suyas luego de despertarse en medio de la noche después de tremendo sueño erótico protagonizado por ella y su rubio, se sentía tan avergonzada de sí misma, se suponía que se propuso disminuir su libido para así no querer morirse de la vergüenza y aunque no lo admitiera de la lujuria de solo ver al despistado rubio. En lugar de eso, en apenas unas hora después de… "explorarse pasionalmente" según su propia definición, sucumbió como vil ninfómana ante el deseo de volverlo a hacer.

-Soy tan débil- se lamentó sintiéndose un tanto deprimida, pero como evitarlo cuando pensaba en su rubio y en lo que… mejor sería levantarse.

-Nee-san el desayuno ya está listo- entró sin previo aviso la ojiperla menor- ¿nee-san?- dijo contrariada al ver como su hermana mayor estaba tapada hasta la nariz y solo se veían sus dedos.

-E-En s-seguida bajo- respondió la pelinegra azulada con la boca aun tapada por el cobertor y aun así se podía ver el rojo de sus orejas y frente, por poco y su hermana la descubría.

-¿Estas enferma?- preguntó, la ojiperla mayor la miró confusa- es que escuché que dijiste algo de que estabas débil, además te ves algo roja- agregó un poco preocupada.

-Ah… b-bueno… etto… yo estoy b-bien n-no te pre-preocupes- dijo lo mejor que pudo la mayor.

-¿Sucede algo?- dijo alguien desde la puerta, que para suplicio de la pelinegra azulado era Neji.

-Lo que me faltaba- se quejó mentalmente de tener en su cuarto al genio Hyûga y ella en esas fachas, solo esperaba que no se diera cuenta de que estaba en esas vergonzosas condiciones… se valía soñar ¿no?

-Nee-san está enferma- aseguró la castaña.

-¡¿Eh?!- Hinata entonces se quedó a cuadros ¿su opinión ya no valía o qué?, si otra fuera la época se hubiese sentido mal, pero ahora se sentía algo ofendida- p-pero s-si no estoy enferma- muy a su pesar, su nerviosismo podía más que su enojo, así que su negación salió en un apenas audible murmullo que no llegó a oídos ajenos.

-Pues la verdad que sí se ve algo roja- concordó el castaño luego de mirar a la chica en la cama, que ahora se sentía como si fuera algún tipo de paciente con una enfermedad extraña.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- dijo una tercera voz, que también era masculina, desde el marco de la puerta.

Entonces la ojiperla mayor tuvo ganas de llorar, de todas las personas en el mundo porque su padre fue el que tenía entrar, ¿qué acaso era el día de vamos a hacer una conferencia en el cuarto de Hinata y no le dijeron?

-Parece que Hinata pescó un resfriado- informo el castaño menor, luego de atar algunos cabos, con la información que tenía.

-¿Te sientes bien hija?- preguntó su padre con su típico semblante pero sin sonar osco, incluso hasta podría decirse que preocupado.

Hinata hubiera agradecido el gesto paternal en cualquier otro momento, de hecho desde la guerra su relación mejoró mucho, además que se veía más relajado, cosa que se notó más con las visitas ocasionales de cierto rubio, pero ahora lo deseaba es que todos se fueran.

-¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó de nuevo el castaño mayor.

-Irme por un hoyo- pensó la pelinegra azulada sintiéndose cada vez más pequeña ante el escrutinio de ese trio de pares de ojos perlas.

-Deberías destaparte un poco más, si no tu fiebre empeorará- sugirió Hanabi luego de pensarlo un poco, y sin que se diera cuenta la mayor le dirigió una mirada asesina.

De seguro era el karma, ¿qué más podía ser?, se había portado como toda una pervertida y ahora el universo conspiraba contra ella, de repente y como salida de la nada, una revelación de cómo salir avante del inminente desastre llegó a su cabeza, sería una de las cosas más penosas que diría en su vida, pero era su única salida.

-E-En re-realidad sí e-estoy bien- asomó el resto de su cara y parte de sus brazos- s-solo e-es q-que estoy… e-etto, Hanabi me entenderá, e-es de e-esos d-di-días- musitó la ojiperla sintiendo como su cabeza era un carbón al rojo vivo, prácticamente podía sentir el vaho de vapor salir por sus poros.

De repente todo se tornó silencioso, Hinata se quería morir o por lo menos ser un clon de sombras y poder desaparecer, lo que fuera más factible. Mientras tanto, las miradas de su familia se veían ensombrecidas, como si se hubiesen enterado de algo que no debieron saber y que de hecho preferirían no saber, bendita ignorancia.

-Ejem…-carraspeó el patriarca del clan con un marcado rubor en la cara- será mejor que valla a la mesa, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que atender ni bien termine el desayuno- agregó claramente incómodo, una cosa era que su esposa le dijera que estuviera… indispuesta, pero que tus hijas lo hicieran, era un tema que cualquier padre quisiera evitar.

-Yo lo acompaño- secundó rápidamente el genio Hyûga también con su correspondiente dosis de color en la cara y poniendo pies en polvorosa junto con su glorioso líder.

Nota del autor: como decimos en mi rancho, más vale aquí corrió que aquí se siente un momento incómodo… creo que no era así.

-L-Lo s-siento n-nee-san- la castaña estaba con el rojo vivo en su cara, que incluso era comparable con los sonrojos de su hermana mayor, aparentemente sonrojarse violentamente en los momentos embarazosos era de familia- yo... s-si quieres puedo pedir que te traigan la comida- se removió apenada, no tenía ni idea de que hacer para remediar el embrollo que había causado.

-P-Pues…sí por favor- dijo la ojiperla mayor luego de que lo pensó un poco, lo mejor para sería evitar un poco a su familia, al menos por el resto del día- y también cierra con seguro la puerta, voy a cambiarme- preferible que lo hiciera su hermana no valla ser que saliera de la cama y alguien más entrara de repente.

Una vez sintiéndose lo suficiente segura de que el pestillo de la puerta estuviera cerrado, salió de su cama para por fin darse un baño, cambiarse… y buscar sus bragas faltantes. Ya una vez en la ducha, sintiendo las cálidas gotas del agua bajar por su cuerpo, por fin pudo relajarse, puso su cabeza contra el frío azulejo y exhaló un hondo suspiro para dejar escapar cualquier remanente de tensión.

-Por poco- musitó esta vez sonriendo, pensando que estuvo a nada de que fuera vista por su familia como una pervertida, ya de por si era bastante que algunos miembros del souke la siguieran considerando débil.

En realidad si lo veía desde otra perspectiva la forma en que salieron su padre y su primo, algo así como almas que las llevaba el diablo, además de la manera en la que los había visto sonrojarse, era tan insólito y divertido que no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa aunque también apretarla para no carcajearse, de hecho que ahora que se sentía más relajada, un pequeñísimo demonio, que casualmente tenía orejas y cola de zorro además de ser un rubio de ojos azules, le tentaba a ir abajo para divertirse un poco más a las costillas de su familia y la verdad es que era bastante provocativa la idea, pero mejor la desechó, ser mala no era su estilo, además de seguro le terminaría saliendo el tiro por la culata… de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dejando de lado todo aquel zafarrancho que pasaba en la mansión Hyûga, en un modesto departamento un rubio ojiazul seguía en su letargo, sintió como la luz del sol se colaba a su habitación y le daba de lleno en el rostro, frunció el ceño en señal de protesta y se aferró a más a su almohada que parecía hacer las veces de alguien en sus sueños para luego mejor darse la vuelta, el problema era que debido a su hiperactividad habitual ya estaba al borde de su cama, así que en lugar de seguir con su sueño, fue despertado por el duro piso.

-Auch- se quejó con la cara al piso aun medio adormilado- ¿estás bien Hina…?- una gota de sudor le escurrió por la cabeza al darse cuenta de que era su almohada la que había estado besando con tanto desespero y de paso ese hecho lo trajo completamente a la realidad.

Algo frustrado por darse cuenta de que su lindo sueño era solo eso, se puso de pie y dio un largo bostezo para terminar de desperezarse.

-Y tan bonito sueño que estaba teniendo- se volvió a quejar, no era algo fuera de lo común (pervertidos), solo… estaba proponiéndole matrimonio a su amada de ojos perlados, completamente cotidiano ¿no?, está bien no lo era, pero de todos modos era un bonito sueño, que esperaba poder cumplir dentro de poco.

Mejor le dejó de darle importancia y se metió a la baño a darse una ducha, de seguro el Uchiha no tardaría en hacerle imposible su día y lo mejor era estar un poco más presentable para salir y que no le estuvieran sacando de su cama a patadas… aunque despertar con la cara al piso no era exactamente una manera placentera de empezar la mañana.

Salió ya vestido con un pantalón vaquero azul y una camiseta negra, y calentó el agua para poder prepararse su preciado ramen, entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba de humor para comer eso.

-Un segundo…- musitó cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, sorprendiéndose de sí mismo- ¿no tengo antojo de ramen?- se repitió sin poder creérselo.

¿De verdad era él?, era tan extraordinario que apenas se lo podía creer y eso que salió de su propio pensamiento, entonces ahora venía la pregunta del millón, si el ramen ya no era su platillo favorito ¿entonces qué diablos era lo que quería?, la respuesta llegó casi de inmediato a su mente, la cual tenía la forma de una comida casera, acompañada por una sonrisa un poco tímida pero cálida.

Era obvio en quien estaba pensando, suspiró, se suponía que se había auto impuesto la tarea de no estar pensando tanto en ella para no parecer un obsesivo y lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza ni bien despertaba era ella, supuso que era inevitable, estaba completamente loco por ella, aunque sí debería trabajar en sus celos, Hinata parecía estar por las mismas que él, así que perderla por alguien más era, algo prácticamente imposible, al menos de momento, y por su puesto él se pondría de su parte para de que siempre fuese así.

De hecho y ahora que lo pensaba, si bien hasta hace relativamente poco se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por la ojiperla, no había pensado o más bien había tenido tiempo de pensar desde cuándo o como surgieron.

Cuando se dio cuenta en Suna, la supuesta relación entre Gaara y ella lo tuvo demasiado deprimido, además estaba lo de la cumbre, luego tener que hacer de cupido, lo cual debía admitir, fue de alguna manera divertido secuestrar a ambos para que solucionaran sus diferencias, y valla que lo hicieron, después de eso tener que soportar al par de problemáticos, que debía admitir, les tenía un terrible envidia y pondría jurar que Hinata también…

-Tonterías- fue lo que pensó sin saber que había dado en el clavo y mejor siguió con su remembranza.

Luego estaba lo de los rumores, que de hecho parecía haber perdido ya el interés de los aldeanos, y "el mes más horrible de su vida" como lo había llamado al haber… mejor que quede en el olvido, aunque dentro de todo ese horripilante mes lleno de pesadillas… y alguno que otro sueño húmedo, había descubierto algo tan maravilloso, Hinata lo correspondía.

Sonrió como vil idiota, no pudo evitarlo, de solo recordarlo le invadía una dicha tremenda, además de que también, había visto el perfecto cuerpo desnudo de su ojiperla, suspiró, lo que no daría por hacerla retorcerse de placer bajo él, sacudió su cabeza alarmado, ¿por qué tubo que pensar en eso en ese mismo momento?, maldición y justo cuando pensó que había logrado sobrevivir a las perversidades del ero-sennin y su ero-sensei.

-Supongo que algo se me tuvo que pegar- pensó resignado, con uno un completo pervertido y la otra no quedándose tan lejos le sorprendía no sonreír morbosamente como lo hacía su finado maestro, sonrió con cierto dejo de nostalgia, el ero-sennin de seguro estaría orgulloso de su elección.

Entonces unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, eran un poco delicados como para que fueran de Sasuke-teme, entonces supuso que debería ser una mujer, tal vez alguna de las criadas del mismo que posiblemente le dirían que fuera directo a la torre del Hokage, volvió a escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

-Voy, voy- dijo un poco molesto, para abrir la puerta- ya sé que el teme me está esperando así que no tienes por qué andarme… ¿Hina-chan?- ambos enrojecieron, el rubio por la pena de haberle hablado así a su ojiperla y ella por obvias razones que tuvieron que ver con la noche anterior.

-B-Bu-Buenos días N-Naru-kun- musitó la ojiperla mientras se removía incómoda, no podía jugar con sus dedos porque parecía cargar algo.

El ojiazul la miró extrañado, pensando en que tal vez Hinata le reclamaría del porqué de esa "cálida" bienvenida y en lugar de eso ella actuaba de esa manera tan tímida, incluso hasta podría decirse que más de lo normal.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó acercándose a ella, viendo cómo se sonrojaba más, era oficial, él por alguna razón la ponía nerviosa sin hacer nada, de alguna manera le recordó a cuando eran adolescentes.

-S-Sí n-n-no es n- nada- respondió agachando más la mirada, luego de haberlo meditado, se había resuelto a ir con su rubio, consideró ridículo actuar como una colegiala por solo haber fantaseado con él… y luego tocarse, ni que fuera la única mujer que hiciera eso, el problema fue que luego de verlo las imágenes se colaron por su mente, y aparte la escena que estaba viviendo le recordaba a la vez en que lo vio con el torso desnudo y lo devastadoramente sexy que le pareció verlo así.

-¿Y no piensas pasar?- preguntó de nuevo al verla tan rara, de lo que sí estaba seguro era que él era el causante de la actitud cohibida de Hinata, pero el problema era ¿Por qué?

-Ah c-cierto l-lo siento- la pelinegra azulado paso por un lado del ojiazul y sin querer rozo su mano con la suya sintiendo una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, Dios, ¿tanto deseo era el que sentía que con tan solo un contacto casual su cuerpo se estremecía?

-Por cierto, lamento haberte recibido así es que pensé que eras una de las sirvientas del Uchiha-teme- se disculpó poniéndose una mano en la nuca y sonriendo como siempre.

-N-No t-te pre-preocupes- dijo nerviosamente- ¿n-no has de-desayunado verdad?- dijo para evitar algún silencio incómodo.

-En realidad no- respondió el ojiazul, cayendo en cuenta hasta ahora que lo que Hinata cargaba era una bolsa con víveres- veo que vienes preparada- sonrió cuando ella se sonrojó.

-P-Pensé que no tendrías nada excepto ramen- sonrió aún con el rubor en su rostro, mirando como al ojiazul se le iluminaba el rostro dándole así un poco más confianza- e-espero que no te moleste.

-¡Por supuesto que no, eres la mejor Hina-chan!- exclamó el rubio emocionado- de hecho si te soy honesto, no tenía antojo de ramen.

-¿Estas enfermo Naruto?- de repente la ojiperla estaba frente a el ojiazul tocando su frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

-Estoy bien Hina-chan- quitó la mano de la ojiperla con delicadeza- no es el fin del mundo, solo es que me di cuenta de que hay algo mejor que el ramen.

La pelinegra azulada lo miraba sin dar crédito a sus palabras, ¿ese era realmente Naruto?

-¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi Naru-kun?- inquirió medio en serio medio en broma la ojiperla, Naruto solo pudo atinar a carcajearse y se acercó a ella poniendo sus rostros al mismo nivel.

-Es solo que tengo una linda novia que me hace la mejor comida del mundo ttebayo- y sin darle tiempo le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-N-No di-digas e-esas c-cosas- dijo volviendo a ruborizarse, aunque también se sintió feliz de que se lo dijera.

-Iré al cuarto necesito ordenarlo, luego vas conmigo a acostarte- preguntó el ojiazul con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

-¿Eh?- esta vez la ojiperla se puso roja hasta la raíz- ¿q-qué d-di-dijiste?

-Que necesito ordenar mi cuarto, luego voy contigo para ayudarte- repitió extrañado de la reacción de su novia- ¿deberás estas bien?

-S-Sí… tú has eso mientras yo hago el desayuno- respondió la Hyuga casi empujado al ojiazul a su habitación.

Cuando por fin pudo meterlo, cerró la puerta casi en sus narices y luego se recargó en ella para soltar un suspiro mientras se deslizaba al piso, ¿en qué punto se había vuelto tan pervertida como para cambiar lo que su rubio decía?, mejor intentó olvidarlo y se relajó lo más que pudo para ponerse de pie y preparar la comida.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Naruto aún seguía desconcertado, definitivamente Hinata estaba más rara de lo normal, era bastante obvio que él era el causante, pero la verdadera pregunta era por qué la causaba. Mejor le restó importancia y se dispuso a levantar el pequeño desorden que siempre dejaba después de una noche de sueño, cuando terminó salió silenciosamente de ser habitación y encontró a una Hinata completamente concentrada mientras tarareaba felizmente, ataviada con un adorable mandil.

El Uzumaki (Namikaze), no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja ya que representaba una perfecta oportunidad para inquietarla un poco, además de que la manera en que la ojiperla también movía sus caderas era bastante tentadora.

-Sé que estás ahí Naru-kun- dijo la ojiperla mientras seguía observando los guisos y sonreía por haberlo atrapado e imaginarse con su cara de decepción.

-No es justo, tú tienes el byakugan- en efecto Naruto estaba frustrado y decepcionado- yo que quería sorprenderte- agregó con un puchero.

-Lo que pasa es que te conozco demasiado bien y sabía que ibas a intentar algo parecido- arguyó la ojiperla volteando a verlo y notar como estaba sentado en la mesa, molesto.

-Sigue sin ser justo, yo a veces no se en que piensas y eso es tan frustrante- gruñó recargando la cabeza en la mesa.

-Te diré un pequeño secreto de las mujeres- el ojiazul la miró curioso- pon más atención a mis acciones que a lo que digo- luego le sonrió con un poco de picardía para luego regresar su atención a la estufa.

A esas alturas ya se había hecho a la idea de que deseaba a su rubio, algo completamente normal en una relación de dos personas adultas o al menos eso era lo que estuvo repitiéndose todo el tiempo en que tuvo al ojiazul fuera de vista, además ya no era una adolescente como para exaltarse de solo pensar en hacer ese tipo de cosas con su novio, aunque eso sí, todavía no se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para tomar el primer paso, aunque no por eso no le iba a dar algunas señales.

Por otra parte el ojiazul, se quedó mirando a la ojiperla, ¿era él o le había insinuado algo?, estuvo a punto de darse un zape el mismo, ¡por supuesto que estaba insinuándole algo!, y ese era el problema, primero cuando llegó estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, pero ahora actuaba de lo más normal y hasta le coqueteaba un poco

-¡No entiendo nada!- pensó frustrado de no dar con la respuesta, revolviéndose los cabellos, entonces notó como la ojiperla lo veía, levantó la mirada solo para encontrar a una Hinata que sonreía divertida y con la mirada pareciera esperar que hiciera algo más, para luego de nuevo voltear el rostro.

Mejor se puso de pie para aceptar la muda invitación de su ojiperla, además con algo de suerte averiguaría porque esa extraña actitud, sea lo que fuera de seguro tendría que ver con él.

-¿P-Por qué te tardaste?- preguntó Hinata al sentir los brazos del Uzumaki (Namikaze) rodearla y con un pequeño rubor, a pesar de haber sido ella la que orquestó todo aquello, no podía evitar ponerse un poco nerviosa dada su naturaleza tímida.

-Tú sabes que no soy muy bueno con ese tipo de cosas- respondió oyendo como ella reía contenidamente- por cierto ¿te había dicho que te ves adorable con ese delantal?- murmuró con la voz ronca mientras recargaba su barbilla en su hombro.

-N-No, pero gracias- murmuró la ojiperla y como gesto adicional de agradecimiento acaricio una de sus mejillas.

Naruto al sentir ese gesto sintió la necesidad de ir un poco más allá, así que empezó a frotar su nariz con el cabello y el cuello de la Hyuga, sintiendo con satisfacción como su ojiperla arqueaba un poco el cuello en señal de complacencia, sus manos emplazaron a moverse, una situándose en sus caderas y la otra con delicadeza movió sus azuladas hebras para así permitirse atacar impunemente su cuello.

-N-Naru-kun- musitó la ojiperla ahogando apenas suspirar de placer- e-el desayuno- intentó retirar la cabeza del ojiazul de aquel punto sensible para ella.

Hinata entonces dio un ligero gemido al sentir como los dientes de su rubio se clavaban en su piel con exquisita suavidad, causando que en lugar de alejarlo lo incitara a más aferrándose al cuello del autor de tan deliciosas caricias. Toda resistencia era inútil y ella lo sabía, solos ellos dos en el departamento de él, con ese de ambiente tan íntimo parecido al de una pareja de recién casados, era obvio que terminarían en una situación así.

Aún metido en su faena el ojiazul estiró el brazo que estaba en la cintura de la Hyûga y apagó la estufa, estando al borde del frenesí logró tener la suficiente lucidez como para no omitir ese detalle y que arruinara el momento. Ahora sí podía dirigir toda su atención a la encantadora personita que estaba atrapada entre sus brazos.

Con una lentitud y una paciencia rarísimas en él, dirigió sus labios al lóbulo de la oreja de la ojiperla, se detuvo a una distancia mínima y deliberadamente dejo escapar un par de exhalaciones, asegurándose de que estas le dieran de lleno en esa parte, sintiendo con perversa satisfacción como ella temblaba de ansiedad y apenas lograba reprimir un gemido de placer.

-Naruto- jadeó el nombre de su amado, al sentir la lengua de este pasearse por su oreja, aferrándose aún más a su cuello cuando sintió que las piernas amenazaban con fallarle.

Por su parte él sonreía con complacencia al sentirla así de entregada a sus caricias, admitía que la deseaba, deseaba hacerla suya en ese mismo momento, pero debía tomárselo con tiempo, conocía de sobra la naturaleza de su pelinegra azulado y sabía que debía dar un paso a la vez y no presionarla, atreviéndose en cada momento íntimo que tuvieran a ir un poco más allá. Sintió ganas de verla a la cara, así que la giró sobre sí misma, escuchando un melodioso "kya" por el inesperado movimiento.

-Espero que me digas por qué tan repentino cambio de actitud- dijo el con la voz enronquecida, dando una relajada sonrisa que para la ojiperla solo lo hizo ver más… apetecible- ¿y bien?- urgió en son de broma levantando una ceja, como si fingiera estar impaciente.

El ojiazul observaba maravilladlo el hermoso rostro de aquel tierno ser que de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para robarle el aliento y el corazón, aquellos ojos perlados brillaban mientras se clavaban en los suyos, cubiertos de unas oscuras y largas pestañas que se parecían moverse ahora en una armoniosa cámara lenta que lo deleitaba, aquel adorable y ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, sus dulces labios rosados bien delineados y formados a los cuales se había hecho adicto, todo aquello acompañado por unas finas facciones femeninas que la hacían ver como una princesa.

Hinata miraba a ese par de ojos azules oscurecidos por el deseo, ahora él la estaba tomando de la espalda baja y ella tenía sus manos recargadas en sus pecho, una urgencia de unir sus labios embargaba su ser y llegar hasta donde le fuera posible, aquellas caricias habían encendido aún más aquella pasión que intentaba contener, también quería torturarlo un poco, demostrarle que ella también podía devolverle el mismo placer que le hizo sentir a pesar de su poca experiencia, hacerle ver que ya no era esa niña cohibida sino toda una mujer, en la completa extensión de la palabra.

-Te deseo Naruto- musitó apenas audiblemente pero con la suficiente seguridad y sensualidad como para dejar en shock al rubio, tanto que apenas pudo notar la sensación de las delicadas y cálidas manos de la ojiperla en su rostro y sus labios presionándose sobre los de él.

El rubio tardó varios segundos en reaccionar para corresponder el beso, y cuando lo hizo fue de manera bastante torpe. La impresión fue enorme, en su cabeza ya se había formado la idea de que él la estaría hostigando un poco más hasta que por fin cediera, le diría lo que estaba en su mente y luego se desmayaría, como siempre, por ser algo tan vergonzoso y que estaba relacionado con su persona. Al menos en una cosa no se había equivocado, estaba relacionado con él, pero el resto no tenía precedentes, Hinata yendo contra cualquier probabilidad decidió tomar la iniciativa y eso era lo que lo tomó tan fuera de balance.

Mientras tanto la ojiperla intentaba suprimir o al menos no ensanchar la sonrisa, le divertía bastante la manera en la que su ojiazul intentaba seguirla pero el shock simplemente no lo dejaba ser, y también debía admitir que el haberse dado cuenta que ella también poseía la facultad de también sorprender a su ojiazul le hacía sentirse de cierta manera poderosa, aunque para ser sincera, no tenía ni idea de donde había sacado la suficiente confianza como para decirle tal cosa y la verdad no le importaba mucho, simplemente se dejó llevar por la pasión del momento.

Hinata se separó lentamente de él aun con los ojos cerrados, ahora que había recuperado un poco la cordura sus mejillas empezaron a colorearse de un rosa pálido, lo cual le era un poco extraño, no se sentía apenada en absoluto, de hecho se sentía bastante emocionada, el no saber que podría pasar le causaba una extraña mezcla de entusiasmo y ansiedad.

Siguiendo de nuevo sus instintos se acurrucó en el torso del ojiazul poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de este aspirando su aroma varonil que le recordaba mucho al sándalo, y que lejos de calmarla la estaba volviendo loca, necesitaba desesperadamente calmar sus ansias, sentirlo a él, pareciera que el rubio le leyó el pensamiento ya que por fin se dignó a rodearla con sus brazos, aunque pareciera que no sabía dónde poner las manos.

-Lo siento- habló por fin el ojiazul luego de tanto silencio- la verdad es que…- se separó de ella y sonrió nervioso- me siento como un idiota- se sentó en una silla, se llevó el cabello para atrás largando un suspiro en el proceso- no quiero dar excusas pero…

-Supongo que te tomé por sorpresa- dijo la ojiperla sonriendo divertida, se sentía un poco molesta porque su rubio aun no reaccionara como esperaba, pero eso lo compensaba por lo cómicamente frustrado que se veía.

-No es gracioso- farfulló él molesto, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, lo cual lo hacía ver más gracioso para el gusto de la ojiperla, ya que parecía un niño haciendo un puchero- no te rías de mi- masculló al escuchar una risita de su ojiperla.

-No me estoy riendo- dijo llevándose una mano a la boca intentando controlarse, pero no lograba reprimir alguno que otro pequeño espasmo por la misma gracia que daba la actitud del rubio.

-Sí lo estás haciendo- recriminó el molestándose más, lo cual causó que ella por fin soltara la risa, haciéndolo melodiosamente o al menos eso le pareció al rubio.

-L-Lo siento, pero…te ves tan gracioso cuando te pones así- dijo limpiándose una pequeña lagrima- además te ves tan lindo cuando te enojas- agregó brindándole una dulce sonrisa.

-No es justo- volvió a suspirar el ojiazul- es imposible enojarse con alguien tan adorable como tú- suspiró ligeramente como si se estuviera resignando.

-Que puedo decir, soy un pan de Dios- respondió la ojiperla siguiéndole el juego, feliz de que su ojiazul estuviera recuperando el buen humor al escucharlo reír un poco.

Le encantaba que esa parte de su relación como amigos no se hubiese perdido, que pudiese seguir charlando con él de esa manera tan natural, sin dobles intenciones o cosas por el estilo, eso significaba mucho ya que así podía comprobar que su relación no estaba basada en el deseo, sino porque ambos así lo querían, ambos quisieron dar el siguiente paso y hacer todas aquellas cosas intimas que hacían las parejas, pero sobre todo era porque ambos querían amarse la una al otro.

-Será mejor que sirva el desayuno… como veo al parecer no sientes lo mismo que yo en este momento- dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, tapándose de inmediatamente la boca cuando lo hizo, queriéndose morder la lengua y mirando alarmada al Uzumaki (Namikaze) que solo escondió la miraba bajo el flequillo- ¡idiota!- se recriminó en el pensamiento, justo cuando todo parecía volver a la normalidad tuvo que salir con eso, definitivamente de tanto juntarse con su ojiazul se le había pegado algo.

Hinata no dio ni tres pasos cuando el rubio la tomó de los brazos, acorralándola y plantándole un tremendo beso que dejó sin aliento a ambos.

-L-Lo s-siento- alcanzó a articular apenas la ojiperla- y-yo no m-me quise burlar de ti- dijo estirando la mano para alcanzar la mejilla de rubio y acariciarla con ternura.

Naruto como otras tantas veces se dejó ser ante tan cálido y delicado roce, ¿cómo lo lograba?, fue lo que se preguntó, se había puesto de pie con el único y nada decente propósito de hacerla sentir el más grande placer para demostrarle así que sentía lo mismo, pero ella logró frenarlo con una simple caricia, no lo iba a negar, la imperiosa necesidad de hacerla suya de una vez por todas aún seguía latente, pero ahora la forma en que tenía pensado hacerlo había cambiado, sintiéndose profundamente aliviado ya que de seguro se hubiese arrepentido el resto de su vida de haberlo hecho tan impulsivamente.

En lugar de eso, tomó la mano de la ojiperla que estaba en su mejilla y beso el dorso de esta mientras la pelinegra azulada lo miraba un poco absorta con un ligero rubor, realmente no esperaba ese gesto por parte del rubio, entonces de nuevo la estrechó en su brazos quedando a una distancia bastante corta de su rostro, pero no lo suficiente como para invadir el espacio de la ojiperla.

-No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haría hacerte mía en este momento- susurró sintiendo con complacencia como la ojiperla temblaba y sus ojos parecían brillar de expectación- me encanta cuando me miras así- murmuró roncamente acercando su boca a la suya.

Cuando estuvieron a escasos centímetros y sus respiraciones ya se entremezclaban, el ojiazul desvió su trayectoria súbitamente, dejando sus labios lo más pegado posible a la oreja de la ojiperla.

-Este es un pequeño castigo por decir que no sentía lo mismo- musitó asegurándose que su aliento le diera de lleno en la oreja de la ojiperla.

Hinata jadeó con deleitable sorpresa cuando sintió ese cálido aliento llegar a su piel y después soltó un sonoro gemido cuando sintió los labios de su rubio entrar en contacto con su cuello, moviéndose sobre su piel. Naruto sonreía complacido, ahora estaba seguro de que ese era uno de los puntos débiles de su pelinegra azulada, y que mejor, ya que ese se había convertido en su lugar favorito para torturar. La ojiperla enredó sus finos dedos en la dorada cabellera de su hombre, animándolo a profundizar aún más las caricias, él así lo hizo, lamiendo, mordiendo y chupando su cuello, el rubio recordó aquella vez en que la había acorralado y provocó que se desmayara, solo que esta vez ella estaba completamente entregada a sus caricias, gimiendo armoniosamente ante cada roce.

-Dilo- exigió con la voz enronquecida entre beso y beso, probar aquella piel que le supo tan dulce lo estaba llevando al frenesí, pero de todos modos necesitaba aquella aprobación por parte de ella para dar rienda suelta a toda su pasión- di que me deseas- demandó atacando esta vez el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Naruto… ah- soltó otro gemido al sentir que la boca del rubio capturaba su oreja- yo…- se mordió el labio para poder reprimir otro suspiro por el deleite de aquellas atenciones.

Sin saber cómo, Hinata pudo detener aquel delicioso suplicio, forzándolo a que la mirara, por alguna razón quería que la estuviera viendo los ojos cuando se lo dijera, su respiración aún seguía agitada, tenía el rostro ruborizado y sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, sus manos se movieron del cabello de su rubio para ponerse en las mejillas de este, entreabrió sus ojos para mirarlo, viéndolo desde abajo por la diferencia de altura.

-Te deseo- musitó de manera suave, con una aterciopelada sensualidad, Naruto sintió como todo su cuerpo tembló de excitación, esa fue la escena más sensual de la que jamás había tenido el privilegio de presenciar en su vida.

Lentamente se aproximaron, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, como si disfrutaran el torturar con exquisita agonía al otro e incitar a que acelerara el ritmo, uniendo sus labios de una vez por todas, mas no ocurrió, causando el contacto fuera lento, pausado, lleno de calidez y ternura, Naruto decidió hacerlo así, quería que la primera vez de su ojiperla fuera memorable, algo digno de recordar, no como él al cual prácticamente lo habían forzado, y aunque debía admitir que le era muy difícil no dejarse llevar por el desenfreno, ella lo valía.

A pasos torpes debido a que sus piernas se enredaban, lograron toparse con la mesa, el ojiazul hizo girar a la ojiperla junto con él para luego ayudarla a que se sentara sobre la misma tomándola de la cintura, inmediatamente comenzó a acariciar su pierna mientras con su otra mano hacía lo propio en la espalda de ella, Hinata por su parte hacía lo suyo volviendo a aferrarse a los rubios cabellos de él, al tiempo que su otra mano se aferraba a su nuca, poco a poco se dejaban llevar más por el deseo que ambos sentían y el calor se hizo presente, el rubio sintió como ella deslizó su mano por todo su torso, sintiendo como la punta de sus dedos se deslizaban con lentitud sobre la tela de su camiseta, explorándolo con inesperada confianza además de cierta habilidad, logrando así que el gruñera para demostrar el goce que sentía por las caricias exploratorias de la pelinegra azulado.

El ojiazul entonces animó a la ojiperla a que pusiera sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, ella así lo hizo, casi como si supiera que es lo que quería solo con sentir los roces de sus manos. Un gruñido y gemido fueron ahogados por el beso en el cual aún seguían enfrascados, en el cual ahora sus lenguas realizaban una sensual danza en sus bocas alternadamente, la razón era que en un acto de atrevimiento Hinata adentró su mano bajo la camiseta del rubio y este al mismo tiempo se apoderó fuertemente de las nalgas de la ojiperla, esta enterró sus uñas en el dorso de su abdomen haciéndolo gruñir de nuevo.

Naruto se separó un poco para quitarse la camiseta, sonriendo con suficiencia al ver como se le quedaba viendo su ojiperla, esperando pacientemente a que ella acercara de nuevo sus manos. Hinata se había quedado estupefacta observando su abdomen, que tenía la perfecta forma de una tabla de chocolate de seis piezas e incluso tragó un poco de saliva, se sentía como una pervertida pero no lo podía evitar, Naruto estaba para comerse… de hecho… la ojiperla entonces emitió un pequeño grito al abalanzarse sobre él, como el ojiazul no esperaba algo como eso cayó al piso junto con ella, en medio de pequeñas risillas por parte de ambos.

-Eso dolió Hina-chan- se quejó con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué haces eso tan de repente?- le reprochó intentando, sin mucho éxito, fruncir el ceño.

-Es que me dieron ganas- dijo ella con tono inocente y sonriendo, había caído quedando a horcajadas sobre las piernas de él sin llegar al peligroso bulto de la entrepierna del rubio y sin ser consciente del mismo- además- pasó un mechón de su azulado cabello hacia atrás- así puedo hacer esto- dijo de una manera provocativa.

La ojiperla se había acomodado de manera tal que parecía que iba a… esta vez le tocó al rubio tragar duro, estuvo a punto de soltar una maldición cuando ese pensamiento pasó por su cabeza, ya había confirmado que Hinata a pesar de su naturaleza reservada podía ser tan sensual y excitante como cualquier mujer, hasta incluso más, pero de eso a que se atreviera a… hacer ese tipo de trabajitos con su boca, era algo que solo en sus fantasías pensaba.

Hinata se acercó lentamente hacia él, o al menos esa era la percepción del rubio, ya ni sabía que pasaba con él, todo giraba ahora en torno a ella estaba haciendo, sintió como sus manos se pusieron justo al lado de sus piernas para apoyarse, el rubio volvió a tragar duro, entonces justo cuando pensó que lo haría, ella se fue a la parte de arriba de su torso para comenzar a besar su abdomen.

El ojiazul soltó un ronco gemido, era una extraña mezcla de cosquillas, placer, frustración y alivio, la ojiperla siguió besando su cuerpo mientras los lacios cabellos de ella le seguían dando ese agradable cosquilleo en esa zona, de repente sintió como era mordido en su costado haciéndolo soltar otro sonido gutural.

-Hey no soy un caramelo- protestó el rubio a modo de juego.

-No, eres un chocolate… adoro los chocolates- corrigió ella sonriente para luego darle otra mordida lo cual hizo que el rubio volviera gruñir.

Naruto logró ingeniárselas mover a la ojiperla y sentarla sobre la parte baja de su abdomen, asegurándose de que no rozara por accidente su erección, no quería asustarla, además la situación se le estaba saliendo un poco de las manos, no era que no le gustaran las caricias de la ojiperla, solo que ahora quería besarla.

-¿De dónde se te ocurrió que yo era un chocolate?- preguntó el divertido mientras acariciaba su espalda y jugaba con los largos mechones de su melena azulada.

-No lo sé- respondió ella con sinceridad- simplemente me recordaste a uno- sonrió.

-¿Alguna vez… te he dicho… que tienes una sonrisa muy hermosa?- le preguntó entre besos cortos, haciendo que la ojiperla se ruborizara ahora notablemente y se separara un poco.

-No… quiero decir- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- etto… g-gracias- musitó sintiendo que el ojiazul detenía el juego de sus dedos y los besaba uno por uno para luego chupar uno de sus dedos índices- n-no- musitó apenas aun así siendo escuchada por él.

-¿No?- el rubio se detuvo a la vez que la miró extrañado, aun con el dedo de la ojiperla en su boca, era la primera vez que ella intentaba negarse- ¿por qué no?- preguntó mientras seguía jugando con los dedos de la pelinegra azulado, ella por mera reacción retiró su mano.

-N-No es justo, e-es que s-siempre d-dices algo para avergonzarme- musitó volviendo a su rutina tímida, el rubio inmediatamente levanto una ceja incrédulo- ¿qué?- preguntó con inocencia.

-¿De veras crees que me voy a creer que un simple halago te avergüenza más que todo lo que hemos estado haciendo?- inquirió mirándola fijamente, Hinata enrojeció hasta la orejas al ser consciente de todo- ¡esto es increíble!- gritó el rubio tirándose al piso tapándose los ojos con una mano al tiempo que reía a carcajadas, definitivamente Hinata era única.

-N-No te burles d-de mi- le recriminó ella, desgraciadamente su voz aterciopelada le quitaba impacto a su regaño- ¡Naruto!- realmente se estaba enojando.

-L-Lo siento- se limpió una pequeña lagrima- además no burlaba de ti, me reía de ti- dijo el sonriente pero entonces se dio cuenta de que metió la pata- eso sonó mal- pensó cuando la ojiperla parpadeo y luego le hizo un desprecio.

-¡Es lo mismo!- le reprendió ella mirándolo por unos momentos pero luego le hizo otro desprecio, estaba más que molesta, así que quiso levantarse pero un par de bronceadas manos tenían otras cosas en mente.

-Espera, de verdad lo lamento- dijo el alarmado por molestarla, maldita sea su bocota- lo dije sin querer perdóname ¿sí?- pidió juntado sus manos a manera de súplica.

La ojiperla abrió un ojo para mirarlo, dándose cuenta de que la miraba con ojos de perrito regañado, lo cerró de nuevo, no era justo, se suponía que solo ella tenía derecho de usar esa cara y enternecer al rubio para salirse con la suya, no al revés, intentó hacerse la digna algunos segundos más pero era inútil, aquellos suplicantes ojos azules se habían grabado en su memoria, suspiró sintiéndose derrotada y pensando que quizás así se sentiría el rubio cuando ella usaba esas miraditas, además no era parte de ella enojarse, al menos no por ese tipo de nimiedades.

-¿Ese es un sí?- preguntó ilusionado el rubio cuando vio que la ojiperla lo miraba de nuevo sonriéndole, ella lo confirmo con un leve movimiento de cabeza, entonces él la acercó para depositarle un pequeño beso.

-Creo que enojarme porque te rías de algo que yo haga es un poco inmaduro- dijo sonriente- además esa parte ya la cubres tú y con creces- agregó, aunque su enojo ya se había esfumado, sintió ganas de molestar un poco al ojiazul, lográndolo por supuesto, haciéndola reír y siendo imitada por él poco después.

-Aun así no respondiste mi pregunta- dijo él ya que pudo dejar de reír, la pelinegra azulada lo miró confusa, el ojiazul suspiró, y eso que él era el despistado- que si de verdad crees que me creo eso de que te avergüenza más un halago que estarte besando con tu novio- la Hyûga volvió a enrojecer al recordar eso.

-E-Es q-que… y-yo- el ojiazul tomó una porción de su cabello pasándolo detrás de su oreja, la ojiperla lo miró a los ojos sintiendo como estos le transmitían la suficiente seguridad para que lo dijera, comunicándole también que él esperaría pacientemente para que tuviera la suficiente confianza para hablar-yo… no lo sé, cuando me besas o acaricias todo lo demás deja de tener importancia, como si todo lo demás desapareciera, solo quedando la necesidad de corresponderte.

Luego de esas palabras, se miraron por algunos momentos, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, el rubio al seguir acostado tomó a la ojiperla de su nuca y la atrajo hacia él, ella se dejó ser, de nuevo sus labios se juntaron en un pausado pero apasionado beso, de nuevo solo quedaban ellos dos en aquel mundo que se creaba entre su caricias y el amor que se profesaban, entonces se escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

-Debe ser alguna de esas locas que se enteró que ya regresé- dijo el rubio al ver la cara de preocupación de su ojiperla, entonces recordó quien podría ser- maldición, olvidé completamente que el teme iba a venir- masculló frustrado.

-¿Teme-san?- dijo Hinata alarmada y sonrojándose por la posibilidad de verse descubierta, el rubio sonrió, nunca se acostumbraría a que la ojiperla, siendo tan propia de las formas, se dirigiera de esa manera a Sasuke- ¿qué?- preguntó al ver la sonrisa de su novio.

-Me divierte mucho que le digas teme-san a Sasuke- respondió queriéndose incorporar.

La ojiperla al notarlo se quitó de encima del rubio para dejar que se parara, este al hacerlo ofreció su mano siendo aceptada con gusto por ella, la levantó con un poco más de fuerza para acercarla y darle un último corto beso en los labios. El rubio notó entonces que la pelinegra azulada se veía inquieta, posiblemente por la posibilidad de que Sasuke se diera cuenta de que estuvieron haciendo cosas de pareja, solo que esta vez habían ido un poco más allá de unos cuantos besos.

-Tranquila- dijo con tono calmo- sé que el teme siempre te ha intimidado mucho, pero recuerda que para ti ya no es Sasuke Uchiha sino el teme-san- agregó divertido logrando sacarle una risilla a su ojiperla logrando quitarle parte de su nerviosismo

Hinata volvió a calentar el desayuno mientras Naruto iba a abrir la puerta ante la insistencia de la persona tras la misma, que por cierto parecía querer tirarla.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras teme- masculló el rubio al abrir la puerta con los ojos cerrados, pero no escucho el típico monosílabo del Uchiha sino una pesada respiración, el ojiazul abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada fija de una de sus tantas admiradoras así que simplemente se limitó a cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó la ojiperla a lo que recibió como respuesta un gruñido de un bastante molesto rubio, ella lo miró confundida- ¿Naru-kun?- Naruto suspiró.

-Una de esas tantas locas que me acosan- masculló molesto mirando a un lado, la ojiperla sonrió divertida.

-Pobrecillo- dijo la pelinegra azulada acercándose con un plato de comida, sirviéndoselo a él, no sin antes darle un beso al ojiazul para después hacer lo propio con su porción y sentarse a la mesa.

Naruto la miró por algunos segundos de nuevo preguntándose cómo es que ella lograba quitarle su enojo tan fácilmente, supuso que era parte de una especie de rol que ella adoptó sin darse cuenta, "evitar que Naruto haga se moleste y haga algo impulsivo", o al menos fue la conclusión a la que llegó el ojiazul, mejor le restó importancia, analizar las cosas no era lo suyo, tomó con los palillos un trozo de un rollo de huevo, dándose cuenta de que su mano temblaba debido a la ansiedad de probar la comida de su ojiperla, se llevó el trozo de comida a la boca para degustarla, tan delicioso como siempre, incluso más si le agregaba el hecho de no haberla probado en el par de semanas que estuvieron fuera.

-¿Tengo algo?- preguntó el Uzumaki (Namikaze) al notar cómo era observado por la Hyûga.

-E-Es que me hace muy feliz ver que se te ilumina la cara c-cuando comes lo que preparo-dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida, sorprendentemente el rubio se sonrojó ante ese comentario.

Naruto sintió como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, era como si ya se hubiese casado con Hinata y esa escena era parte de una rutina en su recién formado matrimonio, se acercó un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Y a mí me hace feliz que pueda hacerte feliz- dijo el ojiazul sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Después de eso se dio el silencio, no era incómodo, más bien bastante agradable, además de que vez en cuando compartían alguna mirada cómplice o alguna que otra sonrisa. La puerta volvió a sonar rompiendo de nuevo con aquel ambiente, Naruto se levantó justo cuando terminó de comer aquella exquisita comida y fue a abrirle a esa molesta fanática que al parecer no entendió el mensaje, esta vez lo iba a escuchar.

-Escúchame de una vez por todas, a mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que vengas a decirme así que puedes largarte de una vez- dijo de una manera bastante cortante, de nuevo sin fijarse quien era la persona frente a él.

-Hmp… y luego dicen que yo soy el sociópata- se quejó una voz seria y con aires de superioridad- por cierto, hace un rato vi una chica corriendo desde aquí e iba llorando como si la vida le fuera en ello, deberías tener más tacto dobe, si no Hinata muy posiblemente terminará dejándote- dijo con un sonrisa prepotente recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido por parte del rubio, dándole así la satisfacción de haberlo fastidiado.

-Y tú deberías dejar esos aires de grandeza que tienes si no terminaras como un viejo aún más amargado de lo que ya estás ahora- contraatacó el ojiazul, a lo que recibió como respuesta el típico "hmp" del Uchiha, al mismo tiempo que lo veía pasar a su departamento como Juan por su casa.

-Buenos días Sasuke-san- habló la ojiperla mientras lavaba lo platos, recibiendo el típico monosílabo del ojinegro a manera de respuesta, no le dio importancia, según su rubio esa era su forma de comunicarse, sobre todo cuando parecía estar de malas.

-Por cierto teme, no veo a tus sirvientas, si no te conociera diría que estas huyendo de ellas- dijo el rubio tras el Uchiha, recibiendo como respuesta otro pujido.

-Solo diré que la mujeres son terroríficas y problemáticas- masculló el ojinegro tocándose el cuello por un acto reflejo, Naruto solo lo miró y dio por terminado el tema, al parecer de momento era un tema taboo para molestar al Uchiha.

-Supongo que venías a apurarme para ir con Kakashi-sensei- dijo el rubio zanjando el silencio incómodo que quería formarse- lamento decirte que Hina-chan se te adelantó y me despertó- agregó dándole una sonrisa a al ojiperla que le correspondió.

-Y también a hacer otras cosas- dijo el azabache sonriendo de medio lado, intentando incomodar a la pareja.

-Pues… de hecho sí, por si no te has dado cuenta, Hina-chan me hizo el desayuno- dijo el rubio sonriente sin darse cuenta de que casi le causa un paro cardiaco a la ojiperla.

-Como sea- el azabache rodó los ojos fastidiado de nuevo por esa dulzura que le revolvía el estómago- entre más rápido vallamos con Kakashi mas rápido podrás seguir haciendo cualquier cosa que estuviesen haciendo- masculló molesto.

Para satisfacción del Uchiha, Naruto gruñó y Hinata se sonrojó, de seguro habían estado haciendo algo más que solo desayunar, pero siendo el ojiazul como era de seguro también sacaría a relucir algo sobre él así que mejor le restó importancia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto miraba el atardecer de Konoha desde la cabeza del cuarto Hokage con un semblante algo serio, aquella confesión indecorosa por parte de su ojiperla lo tenía así, jamás de los jamases esperó que su tímida pero adorable novia fuera capaz de decir algo como eso, incluso a él que era más desinhibido le costaría decirle algo así. Y de no haber sido por el inoportuno teme Uchiha en ese mismo momento la hubiera hecho suya.

Mejor decidió caminar un poco, tal vez algo del ramen de Ichiraku lo distraería lo suficiente como para no andar pensando tan obsesivamente en que si él y Hinata ya habían hecho el amor o no. Saltó desde la propia cima aterrizando sin problemas en el suelo, dirigiéndose directo a Ichiraku, si mal no recordaba, las últimas veces en que se puso a pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo terminaba en plena entrada de la mansión Hyûga y no tenía cabeza como para andarle inventando a Hanabi o Neji porque estaba ahí.

-Bienvenido- dijo jovialmente Ayame- ¡Naruto!- exclamó feliz de que su cliente número uno hiciera acto de presencia.

-Hola- contestó él sonriente intentando sonar natural, sin mucho éxito- ¿tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó algo incómodo al ver que Ayame lo miraba fijamente.

-Te vez diferente- aquello no era una suposición, la castaña estaba segura de que algo había cambiado en el rubio, además de que parecía algo distante, su actitud había cambiado, algo debió haber pasado en la última misión del ojiazul.

-¿D-De qué que hablas Ayame-neechan?- dijo el rubio comenzando a sentirse nervioso, empezando a sudar frío, ¿de verdad era tan fácil de ver a través de él?

-Pues ahora que lo miro- comentó el viejo, la tensión del rubio aumentó- para mi Naruto sigue viéndose igual que siempre- el ojiazul no pudo evitar soltar un tremendo suspiro que lo terminó por delatar.

-Dilo Naruto, algo pasó en tú última misión- la castaña lo miraba inquisidora mientras él no encontraba salida, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

-Lo siento pero no puedo decirlo ahora- dijo decidido el ojiazul, para empezar no estaba forzado a decir nada.

-Vamos no seas así- se quejó la castaña haciendo un puchero, luego se puso pensativa- de seguro conquistaste una chica- como el respuesta el rubio se ruborizó un poco- ¡lo sabía!- exclamó victoria.

-Cuéntanos chico somos una tumba- dijo también el viejo al interesarse en la plática al tiempo que se acercaba a ellos dos para molestia del rubio.

-Ya les dije que no- dijo enfadado ¿qué no entendían lo que era un no?- si me siguen molestando me iré- amenazó poniéndose de pie.

-Está bien, ya no nos cuentes, lo siento- dijo la castaña, el ojiazul se volvió a sentar de nuevo con su buen humor restaurado al sentirse victorioso- de todos modos, si no te conociera diría que Hinata-chan y tú hicieron algo durante la misión- dijo divertida esperando alguna reclamación por parte del rubio sobre la importancia de su amistad con la Hyûga.

La respuesta nunca llegó, de hecho para sorpresa de Ayame, el rubio se puso tan rojo como un tomate, y en lo que parecía ser un acto reflejo comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca, a la castaña le tomó un poco te tiempo darse cuenta que lo que había dicho puso al rubio así, cuando lo hizo en su boca se formó una perfecta O.

-No- dijo Ayame incrédula- ¿Hinata y tú?- no sabía ni como procesar esa información e inconscientemente movió sus manos de una manera que daba a entender lo que no podía alcanzar a decir.

-¡E-Espera s-solo estas malentendiendo las cosas!- gritó el rubio sumamente nervioso agitando las manos como si la vida le fuera en ello- ¡Hina-chan y yo no lo hemos hecho aún!- agregó con vehemencia, sin darse cuenta, para variar, lo que decía.

-¿Hina-chan…aún?- la castaña levantó una ceja intrigada y miró al rubio con suspicacia- ¿entonces lo han querido hacer?- para esas alturas el rubio ya echaba humo por las orejas.

-Lo… lo que pasa es que…-bufó molesto, no tenía caso inventar algo, sobre todo si ya estaban pensando cosas que no eran- Hina-chan y yo somos pareja- dijo sin rodeos y causando una nueva conmoción en sus proveedores de ramen.

El viejo y Ayame se miraron para después intercambiar sonrisas, Naruto los miró confundido, sin saber porque la razón de esas miradas de complicidad.

-Ya era hora muchacho- dijo el viejo aun con su sonrisa- ves, te dije que solo era cuestión de esperar un poco- esta vez se dirigió a su hija, la cual se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

-Pues de todos modos se tardó demasiado, mira que hacer esperar tanto a una chica, sobre todo a alguien tan buena como Hinata-chan- masculló la castaña

De repente el rubio estaba debajo de la barra con tremenda aura de depresión, balbuceando algo de que era un mal novio, seguido de alguno que otro ttebayo.

-Supongo que ha pensado al respecto- intercedió el viejo con una gota en la cabeza, mientras su hija reía nerviosamente también con una gota resbalándole por la sien.

Luego de que el rubio comiera su ramen, que por cierto fue gratis a manera de disculpa por hacerlo sentir mal, éste caminaba pensando ahora en lo que había dicho la castaña, ¡por supuesto que había pensado en eso maldición!... bueno en realidad no lo había pensado completamente a conciencia, suspiró, de hecho y apenas se le había venido a la mente, comenzó a deprimirse de nuevo pero rápidamente agitó su cabeza, tal vez se tardó demasiado en aclarar lo que sentía, pero lo que importaba era que ahora estaban juntos, mejor le restó importancia, ya habría tiempo para pensar en el pasado o hacer preguntas, ahora debía lidiar con el presente, sobre todo ahora que debía hacer algo al respecto con lo que ocurrió en la mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran ya poco más de media noche y no podía dormir, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando le dices a alguien que lo deseas?, y pensar que estuvieron a punto de… ¡por dios estuvieron a punto de hacerlo!, la ojiperla empezó a rodar por su cama sin poder evitar sentirse como una pervertida por emocionarse por algo como eso, al menos su ropa para dormir era un poco más conservadora, un pequeña blusa de tirantes y un short, así no se sentiría tan tentada a repetir lo que había hecho la noche anterior, bueno tampoco era como si realmente quisiera hacerlo, ya que lo más seguro es que solo le causaría más ansiedad o le causaría algún complejo de culpa.

Lo que si no pudo evitar fue pensar en lo que posiblemente ocurriría, el cómo sería acariciada por él, sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, experimentar como el calor de ambos se combinaba al volverse uno, como se trasmitía de un lado a otro entre caricias, besos y un suave vaivén que iría aumentando el ritmo, hasta que de un momento a otro los llevaría a la locura del éxtasis y después de eso volverían a repetirlo hasta que cayeran rendidos pero con una gran satisfacción en su cara, esperando a que un nuevo día comenzara en el lugar donde habrían consumado su amor.

Se sintió un tanto pervertida por andar fantaseando así pero, como evitarlo, todo eso era tan nuevo y muy excitante aunque estaba pasando tan rápido, el solo pensar que Naruto de un momento a otro podría atravesar o no la ventana, arrancarle la ropa para hacerla suya… mientras el resto dormía sin saber la pasión desenfrenada que se daba en la habitación de la heredera del clan…

-Soy una completa pervertida- musitó la ojiperla sintiendo vergüenza de sí misma, mejor se levantó de la cama, si seguía ahí acostada pensando en eso terminaría por ser ella la que iría al departamento del rubio.

Se dirigió a su armario, tomó una chaqueta y unos pantalones pescadores, se vistió con ellos y salió de la mansión, anduvo de rama en rama por un rato hasta que llegó a un claro en medio del bosque, en este había un estanque de buena profundidad, la luz de la luna se filtraba por los árboles, dándole un extraño toque de paz combinado con cierto misticismo, miró alrededor usando su byakugan para ver si no había nadie y se quitó la ropa cuando estuvo segura de que no habían moros en la costa, ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que no realizaba ese entrenamiento, aunque ella no lo consideraba así, de hecho siempre lo había encontrado bastante relajante y muy estimulante.

Empezó a caminar en dirección del estanque adentrándose en él, primero con la intención de nadar y relajarse, el agua estaba un poco fría pero rápidamente se acostumbró, nadó algunas vueltas disfrutando la sensación del agua envolviendo su cuerpo, no sabía realmente por qué pero le despertaba una extraña sensación de libertad, tal vez en su vida pasada fue una ninfa del agua, o eso fue lo que pensó con algo de gracia, siguió chapoteando un poco más hasta que quedó en la mitad flotando, entonces emergió quedando de pie sobre la superficie, las gotas de aquel vital liquido se deslizaban por su níveo y curvilíneo cuerpo como si intentaran delinear su figura, la ojiperla se concentró un poco, cerrando los ojos, entonces comenzó una especie de danza, el agua en ella comenzó a esparcirse, siguiendo el patrón de sus movimientos y al mismo tiempo surgía desde su pies, como siempre ocurría cuando hacía ese "entrenamiento", el resto de sus preocupaciones desaparecía, se sentía libre, desinhibida, solo ella y nada más, incluso si en el remoto caso de que Naruto apareciera por ahí le daría por seducirlo... o al menos eso creyó.

-¿Hinata?- escuchó la inconfundible voz masculina de cierto rubio de ojos azules, si esa era una broma de su subconsciente, entonces su sentido del humor era bastante negro.

Sintiéndose insegura si debería voltear o no, giró su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes eran mientras su rostro se sonrojaba a más no poder.

-KYA~~~~- gritó con todo lo que pudo al mismo tiempo que se hundía debajo del agua y se tapaba como podía con las manos, ¿cómo podía estarle pasando eso?

Mientas tanto Naruto aún seguía de pie en la orilla del estanque sin saber cómo reaccionar, ¿realmente había sido Hinata la que estaba bailando ahí?, sacudió su cabeza, de nuevo estaba pensando en tonterías, su ojiperla a esas horas de la noche debía estar felizmente dormida en su casa, no como él que por andar fantaseando cosas pervertidas estaba buscando un lugar para serenarse.

-Creo que necesito buscar otro lugar- consideró comenzando a volver sobre sus pasos, no vaya a ser que volviera a ver visiones.

No era la primera vez que le ocurría, desde aquella vez que vio a esa chica linda a la que consideró una ninfa, había surgido una pequeña obsesión por volverla a ver, incluso fantaseó un par de veces con ella y hasta creyó verla alguna que otra vez en algún estanque o laguna, obviamente eso se lo había atribuido a su imaginación, pero era la primera vez que alucinaba que esa ninfa era la mismísima Hinata.

Definitivamente algo tenía que estar mal con él, mejor le restó importancia y siguió su camino… o eso quiso ya que por pura inercia volteó de nuevo al estanque a ver si podría volver a verla y de paso sintiéndose un idiota por hacerlo, fue entonces cuando contra cualquier probabilidad notó que salían algunas burbujas, eso era extraño y bueno… lo extraño siempre le atraía.

Por su parte, la ojiperla aún seguía en el mismo lugar aguantando la respiración, preguntándose por qué siempre le ocurrían esas cosas a ella, lo peor del caso es que el ojiazul aún seguía ahí, incluso parecía estar acercándose, los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a acelerarse, provocando que consumiera más rápido el oxígeno, luego siendo presa del pánico auto-infundido soltó todo el resto del aire, escuchando como alguien gritaba su nombre cuando sintió que se desvanecía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto estaba recargado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados sobre su torso descubierto, ¿razón?, la chaqueta con la que había salido ahora la estaba usando otra persona, ¡qué estaba desnuda maldición!, no sabía por qué estaba tan enojado, acababa de descubrir que la misma ninfa que vio en su infancia era nada más y nada menos que su Hinata, aún tenía perfectamente grabadas las imágenes de ella danzando sobre el agua, como esta se esparcía controlada por ella, cayendo con gracia alrededor de la pelinegra azulado que se movía entre las sombras y la luz de la luna, dándole una imagen de misticismo y dejando completamente embelesado al ojiazul, de hecho fue cuando dijo sin darse cuenta el nombre de la ojiperla, rompiendo así todo el encanto, tal vez por eso estaba enojado, porque él era el causante de que la ojiperla reaccionara así y casi… mejor no pensó en ello.

Hinata empezó a parpadear pesadamente intentando volver a enfocar la vista, lo último que recordaba era que estuvo a punto de ahogarse de la manera más tonta y sintiéndose como una agachó la cabeza sonrojada de la vergüenza que sentía, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía algo sobre ella, sorprendiéndose al notar que era la vieja chaqueta negra con naranja del ojiazul, además de que estaba recargada en un árbol cercano.

-¿Estás despierta?- preguntó el rubio del otro lado del árbol, sorprendiéndola y también desconcertándola, ¿era ella o se escuchaba molesto?

-S-Sí- musitó apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la escuchara, después de eso se formó un tenso silencio, la ojiperla se sentía bastante cohibida por ello, así que decidió hablar, solo que el ojiazul le ganó la partida.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido como eso- gritó de repente, haciendo que la ojiperla diera un pequeño saltó en su sitio.

-L-Lo s-siento- murmuró de nuevo aferrándose a la chaqueta del rubio y tapándose más con ella, de nuevo el silencio reinó del otro lado, Naruto lanzó un pesado suspiro, sintiendo que no debió gritarle de esa manera.

-Yo también, no tenía que hablarte tan golpeado- hubo otro silencio, necesitaba serenarse un poco más-¿Sabes?, me metiste un susto de muerte- dijo con la mirada de frente, mirando un punto inexistente, se sentía extraño era la primera vez que él era el que la reprendía y no al revés.

El rubio volvió a resoplar, había sonado demasiado tranquilo hasta incluso le pareció que su tono de voz fue demasiado jocoso, definitivamente no estaba hecho para ser estricto, mucho menos con ella, volvió a mirar a cualquier parte frente a él, sin escuchar nada por parte de ella.

-Idiota- se reprendió mentalmente, ahora la había hecho sentir mal, haciéndolo sentir culpable por ello- estúpido corazón de pollo- volvió a insultarse a sí mismo- no es para que te pongas así Hina-chan- habló de nuevo intentándole restar importancia sin mucho éxito ya que aún se podía sentir algo de tensión- soy pésimo en esto- exclamó frustrado.

La ojiperla empezó a reír suavemente, el rubio frunció el ceño, pensando que de nuevo se estaba burlando de él.

-L-Lo s-siento, n-no me quería reír- dijo la pelinegra azulado entrecortadamente al intentar dejar de reírse- es que, primero estabas muy enojado, después estabas serio, luego eras él de siempre y ahora te sientes culpable- apretó los labios- es m-muy gracioso- volvió a reír, el rubio solo sonrió y miró de nuevo al frente.

-Lo admito, ni yo me entiendo ahora- su semblante se puso más serio- pero de verdad no vuelvas a asustarme así, creí que te ahogarías y me volvería loco si algo te pasara, sobre todo si yo fuera el causante- musitó bajando en semblante, sintiéndose como un idiota por causar todo el embrollo de un principio.

-No te preocupes, ya pasó… además yo también actué de manera muy tonta- después de que la ojiperla dijera eso, se formó un silencio bastante incómodo para ambos, ninguno sabía que decir ahora.

-¿Y… por qué viniste a este lugar Hina-chan?- formuló el rubio sintiéndose idiota por preguntar algo así, cualquiera diría que parecía un adolescente tratando de ligar a la chica que le gustaba.

-No podía dormir- contestó la ojiperla siendo lo primero que le había venido a la mente.

-No me digas- dijo el rubio sarcásticamente con una sonrisa en rostro, no lo pudo evitar, la respuesta de la Hyûga se prestó para ello- está bien, está bien, me disculpo puedes seguir- habló de nuevo al escuchar un resoplido molesto por parte de ella, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

-Y como no podía dormir- hizo una pausa en caso de que a Naruto se le ocurriera algún otro comentario- vine aquí a entrenar un poco… y pues…- comenzó a sonrojarse- etto… tú llegaste después- dijo comenzando a jugar con sus dedos.

-Ya veo- respondió algo ausente el rubio- entonces tú eras la ninfa que encontré cuando era niño- pensó dando por concluido ese tema, sin darse cuenta que también lo había dicho en voz alta.

-N-No digas esas c-cosas, n-no t-tienes idea d-de la vergüenza que me d-da recordar eso- musitó la Hyûga ruborizándose aún más a la vez que trataba de cubrirse un poco más con la chaqueta del rubio.

-¿Eh?- el rubio entonces se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta- ¿de verdad?- sonó contrariado- no deberías tienes un cuerpo muy hermoso Hinata, de hecho me siento privilegiado de haberte visto por segunda vez haciendo esa danza… creo que soné como un pervertido.

-Solo un poco- la ojiperla rió suavemente, relajándose- y es un entrenamiento no es danza… b-bueno tal vez sean las dos cosas- recapacitó luego de pensarlo un poco.

Por enésima vez en la noche el silencio reinó entre ambos, esta vez no era tan pesado, pero aun así ambos sentían que había algo más que decir. Hinata estaba un poco absorta por todo lo que estaba pasando, su corazón latía con fuerza, hasta ahora era realmente consciente de que estaban ambos en el bosque completamente solos y ella estaba desnuda bajo la chaqueta de su rubio, traduciéndose en una sola cosa… ¡estaba terriblemente vulnerable a cualquier cosa que quisiera hacerle Naruto!, eso la asustaba, y aunque no quería admitirlo, le excitaba, de solo pensar que su rubio estaba separado de ella solo por un simple tronco que él fácilmente podría rodear le ponía la piel de gallina, al mismo tiempo que se convertía también en ansiedad por el silencio reinante.

Naruto, no podía estar mejor que su ojiperla, también estaba muy consciente de la proximidad de ambos y lo inminente que era que hicieran el amor si le daba la vuelta a al árbol a su espalda para encontrarse con ella, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al recordar que no muy lejos de ellos había una piedra lisa, la cual podría ser un perfecto apoyo para tomar a la pelinegra azulado, ¡maldita sea, se estaba portando completamente como un pervertido!, se revolvió los cabellos frustrado por no saber qué hacer, entonces y de la nada, se le vino una idea, bastante perversa, además de no tenía unas muy buenas intenciones, pero era demasiado tentador para no hacerlo.

-¿Sabes?, con todo esto me provoca nadar un poco- dijo el rubio si evitar sonreír de esa manera zorruna que tenía cuando planeaba algo.

-¿D-De veras?, s-supongo q-que tienes otro cambio de ropa- la ojiperla se sentía tensa, sabía de sobra que el ojiazul tenía algo en mente.

-De hecho no, nadaré desnudo- respondió como si fuera la cosa más normal mundo, sonriendo divertido cuando escuchó claramente como la pelinegra azulado jadeaba de sorpresa.

Y como si fuera algún tipo de prueba para demostrarle a la ojiperla que hablaba en serio, se quitó el pantalón de franela que tenía puesto, lanzándolo justo a un lado de ella, Hinata tuvo que apretar la boca para no volver a gemir pero desgraciadamente para ella su garganta no cooperó, después eso escuchó como el rubio estaba caminado para ir al estanque que estaba a espaldas de él y frente a ella, así que en medio de un ataque de pánico y con los dedos temblándole, se las ingenió para cerrar la cremallera de la chaqueta para luego cubrirse el rostro con las manos, justo en ese momento el ojiazul rodeó el árbol pasando justo enseguida de ella, completamente desnudo.

-Es curioso, se siente muy liberador andar así- dijo el rubio estirándose un poco- ¿no lo crees Hina-chan?- dijo volteándose, ensanchando su sonrisa por lo graciosa que ella se veía.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja el rubio hizo un clon de sombras, este se lanzó de clavado al estanque, el agua chapoteó y el clon desapareció, dejando al ojiazul de espaldas frente a la ojiperla. Pensando que ya era seguro mirar, Hinata con todos los nervios del mundo descubrió un ojo, miró al frente y se quedó sin aliento, frente a ella Naruto estaba haciendo algunos ejercicios de calistenia, podía ver claramente como cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo de él se contraían o estiraban según los movimientos que realizara, la ojiperla siempre había considerado al ojiazul como alguien bastante guapo, pero ahora debía reconocer que no tenía nada que envidiarle a un dios.

Con el rojo en su rostro al máximo volvió a cubrirse el rostro, pero ya era demasiado tarde, las imágenes del perfecto cuerpo desnudo de su rubio se filtraban por su mente sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, además siendo sincera aun quería detallar un poco más la figura de su ojiazul, así que temiendo por desmayarse por el acaloramiento descubrió de nuevo sus ojos al mismo tiempo que lentamente fue levantando su mirada. Lo primero que vio fue obviamente sus piernas, estas eran sorprendentemente largas además de bien tonificadas, los pantalones holgados que siempre usaba Naruto daban el efecto contrario, después su vista se paseó por sus caderas, cintura y sus nalgas, su mirada se detuvo ahí por algunos segundos, siendo hipnotizada por el movimiento casi descarado, además de sensual que el rubio llevaba a cabo, como si invitara a la ojiperla a ir con él para unir sus cuerpos al son de ese movimiento mientras se tocaban piel contra piel, eso y que el trasero de su rubio era bastante… sexy.

Intentando sobreponerse a aquella devastadora visión, la ojiperla siguió con su escrutinio, esta vez paseando su mirada por aquella ancha e igual de marcada espalda, podía notar como un canal por donde estaba su columna la dividía, el pensamiento de poder clavar su uñas mientras llegaba al éxtasis junto con él hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara, para poder evitar ver más imágenes eróticas, se concentró en la dorada cabellera de su ojiazul, sin embargo no surtió efecto cuando sintió la necesidad de jugar con ella y enredarla con sus dedos después de haber hecho el amor. Hinata sintió como no solo su rostro sino todo su cuerpo comenzaba a arder, por más que intentara actuar de esa manera pudorosa a la que estaba acostumbrada, la situación la superaba y con creces, en la mañana cuando hizo aquella confesión indecorosa había seguido sus instintos, ¿por qué ahora hacía lo posible para evitar excitarse o negar que ya lo estaba?, la respuesta llegó por sí misma, tenía miedo, le preocupaba en extremo acobardarse en el último momento, no estar a la altura de las expectativas del rubio, que no la considerara deseable, sonaba ridículo sí, pero aun así las dudas persistían.

Justo en ese momento Naruto la miró sobre el hombro, sonriéndole, era una extraña mezcla de burla, diversión y sensualidad que la dejó azorada e hizo que desviara la mirada, ahora si podía sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba, todo comenzaba a darle vueltas, se sentía desfallecer, pero era diferente, no era como sus típicos desmayos, también existía la urgencia de sentirlo, que la tocara y la hiciera suya, entonces la pelinegra azulado escuchó de nuevo como él agua salpicaba.

-Está deliciosa Hina-chan- dijo el rubio mientras nadaba de lo más tranquilo, Hinata frunció el ceño, de nuevo estaba jugando ella.

-Me engañaste- musitó sintiéndose bastante molesta de que él se volviera a burlar de ella.

-Oh vamos, solo quería darte un pequeña sorpresa, además- sonrió de forma zorruna- dime que no te gusto, si lo dices me disculpare- la ojiperla se sonrojó y él ensanchó su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas?- sugirió acercándose a la orilla, notando como ella se tensaba- velo de la siguiente manera, ya te vi desnuda y tú ya me viste desnudo- intentó restarle importancia.

-No es tan simple- protestó la pelinegra azulada con el rojo resplandecido en su cara.

-Sí lo es- rebatió el rubio con cierta vehemencia, necesitaba convencerla- ¿dónde está la Hinata que me seducía esta mañana y me dijo que me deseaba?

-Y-Yo…- ese había sido un golpe bajo pero era cierto, de nuevo dejaba que sus dudas impidieran que avanzara- d-de-de acuerdo- no supo ni de dónde sacó el coraje para decirlo pero se sintió bien por haberlo hecho- p-pero d-date v-vu-vuelta-… bueno, tampoco era como si de un segundo a otro se convirtiera en la desinhibición hecha persona.

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor- dijo un sonriente ojiazul, así que acatando la orden de su ojiperla giró su cuerpo para quedar a espaldas de ella.

Hinata se puso de pie, colocó sus manos sobre el cierre de la única prenda que la cubría para después comenzar a bajarlo, ¿estaba nerviosa? sí, pero valía la pena por la emoción que sentía, dudó un poco al llegar a la mitad, pero de nuevo se convenció que lo que hacía era lo que realmente deseaba, siguió bajando hasta que por fin se sacó aquella prenda y quedó expuesta a aquel rubio que aguardaba por ella.

Naruto por su parte, había logrado todo el tiempo evitar tener una erección, sinceramente ni él mismo supo cómo, pero al escuchar cómo se corría la cremallera de su chaqueta e imaginar como el cuerpo de su ojiperla quedaba poco a poco al descubierto no pudo evitar hacer nada si no excitarse, tanto que sentía que se iba a volver loco de deseo, el haberse contenido lo había afectado más de la cuenta y ahora su cuerpo se lo hacía notar. Escuchó como la prenda cayó secamente en el piso, su cuerpo reaccionó al sentir como un escalofrió lo recorría haciéndolo palpitar dolorosamente, aun así pudo controlar el impulso de voltearse y tomarla, debía esperar, estar completamente seguro que ella estaba lista para lo que vendría, que ella fuera a él.

Hinata comenzó a caminar, por un segundo sintió la necesidad de cubrirse con sus manos pero eso sería desconfiar en él, eso no podía permitírselo, así que habiendo ganado otra batalla contra sus impulsos caminó en dirección al estanque lo más relajada que pudo, lo miró notando que estaba en una zona poco profunda ya que su espalda sobresalía del agua, aquella visión era arrebatadoramente sensual, el cuerpo eximio del rubio brillaba con las gotas de aquel líquido vital y algunas se escurrían por su cabello muriendo en su cuerpo, se veía tan deseable que por momentos quiso lanzarse de una vez sobre él, pero eso no sería apropiado, además muy en el fondo quería prolongar la experiencia, torturar un poco más a su ojiazul con la expectativa, segura de que él estaba también en una labor titánica de contenerse.

Naruto pudo escuchar los pasos tras él, de nuevo su imaginación hizo de la suyas al proyectar la imagen de su pelinegra azulada caminando como dios la había traído al mundo, con aquella gracia y feminidad tan naturales en ella, incluso hasta con sensualidad, como sus caderas se movían más de la cuenta, incitándolo perder poco control que apenas lograba retener, oyó como el agua se movía, un nuevo escalofrió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, sintiendo como la ondas que ella desplazaba chocaban contra él.

Hinata, con una sonrisa, además de cierta confianza que ganó al sentir que estaba en su elemento, se agazapó para quedar sumergida, sus mechones negros azulados se pegaron a su espalda mientras otros se esparcían, tomó un poco de impulso y haciendo uso de su afinidad se lanzó con una buena velocidad a quien esperaba de espaldas por ella. El rubio trastabilló un poco al sentir que algo le llegaba desde la espalda, quedando sumergido hasta la altura de los hombros, de nuevo su cuerpo tembló, su excitación también se estremeció al sentir perfectamente como unos finos brazos lo rodeaban a la altura de su pecho por debajo de sus brazos, pero eso no era todo, un par de generosos pechos se pegaban a su espalda, incluso casi podía sentir como sus puntas se rozaban con él.

-Lamento la espera… Naru-kun- musitó la ojiperla cerca de su oído con una tortuosa suavidad, haciéndolo gruñir con exaltación el nombre de su amada a manera de respuesta- ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó con fingida inocencia, las dudas se habían esfumado y ahora solo quedaba aquella mujer seductora que escondía muy en el fondo de su ser.

-Sí…- masculló él intentando controlarse- alguien intenta seducirme y se hace la inocente- volvió a gruñir e intentó voltearse, como respuesta ella se aferró girando así junto con él, soltando una risilla divertida aparte de provocativa.

-¿De veras?, pues debo decir que es muy mala- siguió con su juego- dime, ¿está lográndolo?- esta vez su tono de voz se volvió curioso.

-Como no tiene idea- el rubio sonrió, había esperado todo el tiempo que esa faceta de Hinata que solo él conocía- de hecho si bajara sus manos se daría cuenta de cuánto.

Como si la retara a hacerlo, la tomó de las manos, la ojiperla se dejó ser, absorta en la propia fantasía que ella misma creó, el ojiazul con aquella sonrisa traviesa logró su objetivo real que era girarla para encárala, se escuchó un leve gritó de sorpresa por parte de ella y se vio a si misma abrazando el cuello del rubio mientras él la tomaba por la cintura, causando que por instinto la pelinegra azulado lo rodeara a la altura de sus caderas.

-Te atrape- dijo él en un tono victorioso, burlón y seductor- por fin tengo a mi merced a mi hermosa ninfa del agua- la ojiperla desvió la mirada en un ataque repentino de timidez, sin embargo el ojiazul la tomó del rostro- mírame- susurró de manera ronca, ella lo obedeció clavando así su perlada mirada en la azulina de él- ¿tienes miedo?- preguntó de manera suave.

Como respuesta la pelinegra azulada lo besó, esta vez el ojiazul la correspondió al instante y rápidamente el ambiente se tornó apasionado, sus labios chocaban, sus lenguas se enredaban la una con la otra, Naruto la tomó de su derrière causando que ella gimiera de manera ahogada al ser acallada por sus besos, ella enredó sus dedos en los cabellos rubios de él, haciéndolo gruñir de placer cuando se apegó lo más que pudo para que sintiera la suavidad de su cuerpo, se separaron algunos segundos, con la respiración agitada, perdiéndose en sus miradas.

Naruto entonces hizo que descendiera un poco causando que la punta de su miembro rozara con la intimidad de ella, Hinata gimió ante el contacto, sus caderas se movieron por sí mismas haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran, el rubio gimió roncamente junto con ella pero no contentó con solo eso atacó ese apetecible cuello femenino, la ojiperla arqueó su cuello y una de sus manos acarició el rostro de su amado en recompensa de aquella deleitable caricia, entonces, temiendo que todo terminara antes de empezar, el ojiazul ahora la levantó un poco más, dejando ahora los turgentes pechos de ella fuera del agua, a su alcance.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia y se dispuso a atacar las rosadas fresas que coronaban aquellos redondos montes, ella gritó ante el atrevimiento al mismo tiempo que un espasmo la hizo arquear su espalda, él siguió con su faena sonriendo contenidamente, orgulloso de ser capaz de hacerla gemir de esa manera tan melodiosa para sus oídos y ser el único testigo de ello, la ojiperla lo tomó de los cabellos al tiempo que de su nuca, animando que tocara más de ella, él accedió a su muda petición solo que ahora se dedicó a atender su otra endurecida punta que también clamaba por sus atenciones, mordiéndola de manera suave, Hinata gimió de nuevo sonoramente enredando sus dedos aún más en la cabellera dorada de su ojiazul, le gustaba que la tomara de esa manera, suave y a la vez firme, le extasiaba que la acariciara tan tierna y a la vez descaradamente, que la amara y que al mismo tiempo la tratara como su amante.

-Naruto…- él se detuvo un poco para mirarla cuando lo llamó, comprendiendo el mensaje que ella le transmitió sin palabras, subió poco a poco mientras hacía que ella descendiera, dejando un camino de besos por donde su boca pasaba.

Pecho, clavícula, hombros, cuello, mandíbula, mejillas, Hinata sentía que su cuerpo se iba fundir, sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas pero sabía que era de excitación, su cabeza daba vueltas no porque fuera a desmayarse sí no por el placer que sentía, su cuerpo temblaba no por nerviosismo, al contrario, por la emoción de cómo se estaba desenvolviendo todo. Sintió como él ahora presionaba su labios contra los suyos, de una manera lenta y suave, justo como ella quería, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para compartir la esencia de sus bocas, se sentía en completa sincronía a pesar de que ambos estuvieran embriagados por el placer, si ella inclinaba la cabeza él la seguía, si acariciaba su cuello él con su mano libre su mejilla, estaba por perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba, quería ser suya, que él fuera de ella y solo de ella, fundirse en un solo ser al entregarse sin reservas.

-Naruto- volvió a gemir su nombre, él de nuevo la miro expectante por nuevas órdenes, porque sí, cualquier deseo de ella él lo cumpliría sin vacilar- p-por f-favor- pidió azorada.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más intensidad, uno se aferraba a la otra como si la vida le fuera en ello, el rubio caminó junto con ella hasta que el cuerpo líquido quedó a la altura de sus cinturas, de nuevo sus sexos se encontraron causando un gemido por parte de los dos, le dio un corto beso ahogando sus expresiones de placer, la tomó con más firmeza de las nalgas escuchando como ella jadeaba contenidamente e inconscientemente ella abrió un poco más la piernas, la miró esperando que lo mirara, que le dijera con palabras o sin ellas si estaba dispuesta a dar el último paso, Hinata le sostuvo la mirada la cual no transmitía ninguna duda, su respiración estaba aún agitada, podía escuchar también como la de él hacía coro al mismo ritmo, así que sonriendo dulcemente asintió de manera ligera, el rubio la imitó sonriendo a su propia manera y comenzó a entrar en ella.

Naruto pudo sentir como la ojiperla se tensaba por lo cual se acercó a su oído, comenzando a susúrrale todo tipos de cosas, todas y cada una de ellas cargadas con el amor, ternura, cariño y deseo que ahora sentía, le decía lo mucho que la amaba, lo privilegiado que se sentía de que le permitiera ser el primero, como la deseaba con locura y se disculpaba con ella por hacerle pasar ese rato de dolor, invitándola a clavar sus uñas en su espalda para compartirlo, ella así lo hizo, el ojiazul entonces sintió la barrera que aun protegía la virginidad de su ojiperla, se preparó y dio una rápida estocada haciendo que la pelinegra azulado soltara un gemido de dolor que fue ahogado por un beso de él. El rubio sintió como ella calvaba sus uñas en su carne, pero bien podía importarle un pepino, la euforia que sentía de por fin ser uno con ella, de haber consumado por fin el gran amor que se había gestado en ambos y ahora podía compartir lo superaban, y con creces, deshizo el beso, ella lo miró perdiéndose ambos en aquel contacto visual, ahora solo existían ellos, solo ellos, nadie más en el mundo.

-Lo siento- susurró el rubio roncamente pero con ternura, pegando su frente junto con la de ella, la ojiperla solo movió la cabeza a manera de negación con los ojos cerrados, volvió a abrirlos para ver a esos azulados orbes en los que siempre la desarmaban.

-No es necesario que te disculpes… es algo que tenía que pasar- ella sonrió de manera dulce- además n-no fue tan malo como esperé.

-Mentirosa- recriminó él con humor en su voz, obviamente no le iba a creer eso, pero luego sonrió- que chica tan valiente… más bien que mujer tan valiente.

La ojiperla desvió su rostro apenada, endientando el doble significado de esas palabras, él sonrió divertido y atacó su oreja atrapándola con la boca al verla desprotegida mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella, la ojiperla pudo sentir el suave vaivén, no era tan doloroso ya que un poco de agua fresca entraba en su intimidad aliviando el dolor, pero la sensación invasiva en su cuerpo la hacía tensarse inconscientemente, el rubio por fin dejó de hacer aquel placentero suplicio en su oreja, ella inmediatamente lo miró y lo besó apegándose más él, enredando sus piernas firmemente, tomándolo de la nuca y sus cabellos para no dejarlo escapar, a pesar de todo estaba consciente de que su rubio de ojos azules intentaba contenerse todo lo que podía para no lastimarla, lo cual la enternecía a la vez que hacía que lo amara más, si es que era posible.

Comenzaba a sentirse bien e intentaba transmitírselo a él, sin deshacer el beso, acariciaba el rostro del rubio, su cuello, su pecho, su espalada, todo en él le parecía tan masculino, tan sensual, tan sexy, tan… tremendamente avasallante, así que por más impulso que por cualquier otra cosa, mordió el labio inferior de su rubio, de una manera tan suave pero a la vez tan atrevida que logró sacarle un ronco gruñido ante la repentina caricia, ella sonrió satisfecha por su pequeño logro, Naruto estaba sorprendido pero aun así le gustaba, le encantaba poder experimentar como ella se atrevía a más, verla convertida en esa mujer que decía desearlo al tiempo que lo comprobaba con sus propias acciones.

Ahora era su turno, apretó aún más de los glúteos de ella, penetrándola con más fuerza y profundidad, Hinata liberó sus labios soltando en un grito lleno de éxtasis el nombre de su amante y amado, sintiendo como él llegaba a un punto realmente placentero, Naruto sonrió con cierta malicia al notar que había descubierto otro de los puntos erógenos de su ojiperla así que siguió concentrando sus estocadas en ese lugar, deleitándose con los gemidos que ella soltaba, ahora le tocó gemir a él cuando pudo sentir como de nuevo ella clavaba fuertemente sus uñas en él, arrastrándolas por su espalda, que lejos de disminuir su lívido lo aumentaba, haciendo entrar en frenesí, causando que la embistiera con más fuerza, sentía que estaba a punto de estallar a su vez que Hinata se estrechaba cada vez más alrededor de él como si no quisiera dejarlo salir.

-Naruto…- la pelinegra azulado gimió de nuevo su nombre, como otras veces él la miró, esta vez sin descuidar el ritmo que llevaba, ella volvió a gritar de placer al sentir como de nuevo golpeaba con la punta de su miembro su punto g- t-te amo- gimió de nuevo arqueando su espalda, él la llamó con su voz rasposa aumentando el ritmo.

Se volvieron a perder en sus miradas, oscurecidas por el deseo que sentía por la una por el otro, el tremendo placer en el que estaban envueltos no les permitía pensar en la persona que estaba enfrente, nadie más existía, solo ellos y el amor que ahora se profesaban de la máxima forma posible, siendo uno en cuerpo, alma, corazón y mente. Estaban llegando a su límite, se juntaron lo más posible intentando prolongar aquella agónica experiencia antes del súbito final. Gritos, gemidos, gruñidos y demás sonidos guturales provenían de aquel estanque donde aquella pareja hacía el amor, tocaban, acariciaban, besaban e incluso mordían cualquier parte de su amante que estuviera al alcance, entonces llegaron al punto en el que ya no pudieron más, ella se aferró lo más que pudo y llegó al clímax, contrayéndose alrededor de él haciendo que él de inmediato también explotara dentro de ella, todo mientras ambos clamaban el nombre de su amante.

El rubio sintió como sus piernas quisieron fallarle así que dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás con Hinata en los brazos hasta quedar en una profundidad donde pudiera sostenerla, ambos respiraban agitadamente, intentando sobreponerse a la sobrecogedora experiencia que era hacer el amor con aquella persona de la cual habían quedado perdidamente enamorados. Él muy a su pesar salió de ella pero sin dejar de abrasarla y juntaron sus frentes, ambos a pesar del cansancio sonreían… aunque, había algo o al menos la ojiperla tenía esa sensación, estaba extremadamente feliz de haber compartido su primera vez con su amado rubio pero era como si no hubiese sido suficiente, necesitaba más, no estaba satisfecha solo con eso y siendo sincera esperaba que el rubio sintiera lo mismo… el único problema era decírselo.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el rubio- te estas poniendo roja- dijo algo confundido por el extraño actuar de su ojiperla.

-¿Eh?- la ojiperla se había ensimismado tanto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de el rubor en sus mejillas- etto…- intentó separarse de él y su rubio la dejó ir cuando se dio cuenta.

-Hinata me estas asustando- expresó consternado, el súbito cambio de actitud de ella realmente le estaba preocupando.

-L-Lo q-que pasa es que…- ni siquiera podía entenderse a sí misma, ¡acababan de hacer el amor por dios!, ¿qué tan difícil era decirle que quería hacerlo de nuevo?

Entonces sintió que él de nuevo la tomaba a la vez que reclamaba de nuevo sus labios, fue un beso corto pero había logrado el objetivo de llamar su atención y dispar un poco el nerviosismo de la ojiperla.

-¿Quieres una segunda ronda verdad?- dijo él con una traviesa sonrisa la cual se hizo más ancha al verla sonrojarse un poco más- que bueno, porque yo me muero por continuar.

-E-Entonces i-iré por mis cosas- pero en cuanto ella intentó realizar su cometido, el ojiazul hizo una serie de movimientos de manos y por último la tomo del brazo para desaparecer en medio de un brillo amarillo de aquel estanque donde habían hecho el amor por primera vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó la ojiperla confundida al estar en un lugar poco familiar para ella, estaba de pie sola, su rubio se había separado de ella y lo único que podía confirmar era que no estaban ni en su habitación ni en el departamento del rubio.

-En mi casa… bueno era la casa de mis padres- Hinata pudo jurar que el tono de su rubio había sonado melancólico.

El ojiazul le había dicho alguna vez que de una manera casi milagrosa el hogar que habitaron sus padres sufrió apenas daños ligeros en el ataque de Pain, así que no había sido difícil repararla, se sintió de nuevo enternecida, a pasar de que eran tan cercanos, Naruto nunca antes había dejado que nadie excepto él pisara ese lugar que albergaba tantos recuerdos de aquellos que le dieron la vida y dieron su vida por él, pero entonces recordó algo que rompió el encanto del momento.

-¡M-Mi ropa!- dijo afligida, luego se sintió molesta con el ojiazul- al menos hubieras esperado a que la…- el resto de su reclamo murió cuando lo vio, ahí estaba él de pie, completamente desnudo... ¡por dios ella también estaba desnuda!

Naruto sonrió de forma zorruna cuando al voltearse observó que la pelinegra azulada dio un medio giró para quedar a espaldas de él, al mismo tiempo se cubría con sus brazos, aparentemente se le había olvidado en que situación estaban, aunque por supuesto se lo recordaría.

-Bueno, como me dijiste que querías un poco más de mí, creí que la ropa estaba un poco de más- dijo roncamente mientras se acercaba a ella cual león sobre su presa- y por si no te diste cuenta yo tampoco tengo mi ropa- se colocó detrás de ella para acariciar su hombro con la punta de sus dedos.

-S-Sí p-pero tú eres tú… y-y yo soy yo- se sonrojó más notoriamente al decir eso, al menos no le había visto… eso.

Naruto rió contenidamente por la analogía de su ojiperla al mismo tiempo que a ella se le ponía la carne de gallina, no solo por la caricia en su hombro sino también porque la risa de su rubio le había sonado tan sensual.

-No puedo negar eso- dijo él con tono divertido, se atrevió a avanzar un poco más y la tomó suavemente de sus brazos, acariciándola con la misma delicadeza- al igual que no puedo negar lo mucho que te deseo- murmuró roncamente.

El rubio se inclinó con la intención de besar su hombro, escuchando como ella suspiraba suavemente al relajarse de nuevo, sus manos se pasearon por los brazos de la ojiperla, lenta y tortuosamente, la sensación de su piel era indescriptible, tan tersa y suave, solo esperaba que cuando estuvieran en público pudiera controlarse porque definitivamente esa sensación también resultaba ser adictiva, se atrevió un poco más, una sus manos se deslizo hasta las caderas de ella mientras que su otra mano jugaba con esos lacios cabellos azulados al mismo tiempo que por aquella femenina espalda las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaban, haciéndola sisear contenidamente por sus caricias.

-N-Naruto- musitó ella llena de deseo, esta vez le tocó al rubio estremecerse al sentir que su mejilla era acariciada y su mano en la cadera era dirigida al plano abdomen de ella.

La pelinegra azulada de nuevo se había dejado llevar por el deseo, ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando él la tocaba de esa manera?, como había dicho su ojiazul, la ropa salía sobrando, ya tendría tiempo para reclamarle después, ahora solo estaban él y ella. Hinata entonces lo animó a que la rodeara de su estrecha cintura, él así lo hizo, causando que jadeara con placer una vez más el nombre de su amado, sintiendo como ese masculino pecho se pegaba piel contra piel a su espalda así como la mano de su rubio que antes estaba en ese lugar se movía a su dorso acariciándola hasta el nacimiento de su busto, pero eso no era lo único, podía sentir como la potente erección de él se colocaba en su espalda baja.

Naruto entonces la subió en brazos para llevarla a la cama, ella dio un ligero grito ante el atrevimiento, ya era suficiente de juegos, la depositó con cuidado en el lecho que compartirían, su cabello se desparramó por toda la cama mientras él rápidamente se posiciono sobre ella, no es que estuviera desesperado… bueno, sí lo estaba, pero también estaba el hecho que podría asustarla si veía su grande e hinchado miembro.

Olvidándose de eso, mejor se dedicó a besar a su ojiperla, ella lo aceptó gustosa correspondiéndolo de inmediato, el calor volvía a subir, no, esta vez era notablemente palpable, sin estar en aquel estanque, además de que ahora ya no estaban en aquella posición tan limitante, él podía dar rienda suelta a toda su pasión y por supuesto que eso haría. Abandonó sus labios, dirigiéndose a su busto, dejando un camino de candentes mimos en su trayecto, entonces capturó con su boca uno de sus rosados pezones, ella gimió arqueándose cuando sintió como él lo lamía con presteza alrededor del mismo y sobre este, de nuevo su cuerpo ardía e iba en aumento ahora que él masajeaba su otro pecho con su mano, al tiempo que la otra estaba entrelazada con la suya, Naruto cambio de lugar, su mano se deslizó a las piernas de ella y su boca alternó a la otra turgente punta, fue entonces cuando notó una pequeña marca en la parte derecha del nacimiento del pecho de su ojiperla, haciéndolo detenerse casi en seco.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?- preguntó azorada, tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento, entonces notó como Naruto miraba su cicatriz, lo cual hizo que ella se cubierta ese lugar- l-lo s-siento- musitó sonrojándose, el rubio la miró confundido.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- preguntó él, la ojiperla también se lo preguntó, tener alguna herida de batalla y que quedara alguna marca era algo normal para un ninja, aunque esa en particular quedó en ella por haber defendido a su amado rubio de ojos azules.

Ella le rehuyó le mirada, sintiéndose tonta por hacerlo, no lo podía evitar, siempre había evitado hablar con él sobre lo que había pasado aquella vez.

-¿Fue en la pelea de Pain verdad?- ella asintió, él sonrió y besó esa pequeña cicatriz con ternura y delicadeza- más bien yo te debería pedir una disculpa por haberte hecho esperar tanto- ella lo miró confundida- ¿si no es por amor por que otra razón habrías hecho esa locura?- le recriminó aunque estaba sonriendo, admitía que a veces era un tanto lento para comprender algunas cosas, pero necesitaba ser un completo idiota para que no se diera cuenta de eso.

-¿D-Desde cuando t-te diste cuenta?- preguntó ella mirando a otro lugar donde no estuviera él, Naruto aprovecho para besar su cuello, ella suspiró suavemente.

-Me acabo… de dar cuenta- dijo él entre besos, deslizó suavemente su mano por el cuerpo de ella hasta llegar su zona más íntima e introdujo uno de sus dedos, ella dio un gritó de placer, arqueando sus muslos, levantando sus tobillos, llegando al orgasmo, aún estaba sensible de la vez anterior.

Naruto decidió no darle tregua, así que siguió con su deleitable tortura, sintió como su mano que estaba entrelazada era apretada más por ella y podía sentir como respiraba agitadamente sobre su cabello, a cada movimiento de su boca o de su mano ella reaccionaba gimiendo melodiosamente, el rubio entonces tuvo suficiente de sus pechos, ahora quería probarla. Deshizo el agarre de su mano y la otra se posó en el suculento muslo de ella, su rostro bajaba por aquel voluptuoso y perfecto cuerpo al mismo tiempo que su otra mano serpenteaba por su costado, la ojiperla se sintió algo tensa al presentir las intenciones de su rubio, sin embargo lo dejó ser, acariciando su espalda y su cabeza con la punta de sus dedos en señal de que esperaba verlo pronto, el problema fue que cuando lo vio acercarse a escasos centímetros de su sexo cerró las piernas por instinto, él la miró sonriendo comprensivo para después besarla por encima de los pocos y delgados vellos negros azulados de ella que formaban apenas una línea, mientras sus manos se paseaban con maestría por su cintura y muslos, la excitación de él palpitó ansiosa, definitivamente ella era perfecta, por suerte ya la había hecho suya una vez, pero no era suficiente, ahora que podía hacerle el amor a sus anchas, a sus anchas lo haría.

Hinata se arqueó hacia adelante mientras gemía sin control, clavando sus dedos en la cabeza de él, sabía que le hacía daño, pero la estaba volviendo loca de placer, ni bien pensó eso una descarga la recorrió por todo su cuerpo sintiendo como el delirio la volvía a embargar y enredaba sus dedos en los dorados cabellos de su ojiazul al son de un sonoro gritó de agónico éxtasis. Estaba cansada, pero su rubio no estaba en absoluto satisfecho, se podía notar en su oscurecida mirada además su sonrisa llena de deseo, y para ser sinceros ella tampoco lo estaba.

Naruto de repente se vio a si mismo acostado de espaldas y con Hinata encima sentada a horcajadas sobre su abdomen, el rubio sintió la tentación de entrar en ella de una vez pero quería saber que pasaba en la cabecita de su novia, de que era capaz, la ojiperla sonrió con cierta perversidad, había recordado algo en su entrenamiento, como usuaria del byakugan debía conocer al derecho y al revés los puntos débiles de sus oponente… y algunos de ellos eran erógenos.

El rubio dio un ronco gemido al sentir como su ojiperla lo mordía en el hombro, no solo eso, los pechos de ella se pegaban a él, otorgándole la perfectamente la sensación de como las rosadas puntas de ella se rozaban con su piel a la vez que un par de femeninas e inquietas manos se movían alrededor de su cuerpo, una se paseaba por su dorso haciéndole cosquillas mientras la otra jugueteaba con su bronceado pezón haciéndolo gruñir más sonoramente, sobre todo ahora que ella besaba su cuello y hacía lo posible para pegarse más a él, incluso casi podía sentir como sus intimidades entraban en contacto, era tan desesperantemente delicioso, Hinata jugaba con él a sus anchas, casi estaba seguro que lo hacía a propósito al conocer de sobra su naturaleza impulsiva. Y justo cuando creyó que ya era hora de retomar el control, ella aprisionó su miembro con su mano, más bien fue una delicada caricia que fue desde la mitad hasta la punta, pero aun así tuvo el mismo efecto, Naruto siseó sintiendo como le habían quitado toda la fuerza y un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo, el cual provenía de donde lo estaban tocando, miró el rostro de su amada que parecía disfrutar el besar su cuello, ella pareció sentir su mirada ya que de un momento a otro perla y azul se habían mezclado.

Hinata le sonrió de forma tímida a la vez que con una sensualidad avasallante para él, soltó otro gruñido al sentir como ella pasaba la punta de sus dedos por su hinchado miembro, ella lo silenció con un beso, luego regresó a su cuello, comenzando a besarlo al mismo tiempo que succionaba su piel, dejando un gran y bien marcado chupete, "eres mío" le trasmitió ella con la mirada, al mismo tiempo que se movía de su cuello a su boca pasando por su barbilla sin dejar de verlo. Eso fue todo para el ojiazul ya que de un momento a otro Hinata dio un pequeño grito y se vio a si misma acostada de espaldas con su rubio estando sobre ella, sonrió con picardía al verlo respirar pesadamente, ella extendió sus brazos y lo tomó del rostro, él la miró comprendiendo lo que había en aquellos perlados orbes "ven a mí", le pedía ella con una dulce sonrisa acompañada de un adorable rubor que provenía de su excitación mezclada con la poca pena que aún conservaba.

Naruto entonces se preparó para entrar en ella de nuevo, pudo sentir como su ojiperla se tensaba un poco, pero era natural ya que ella instintivamente pensaba que le iba a doler, le sonrió y acarició el rostro de su amada al mismo tiempo que era correspondido con una sonrisa, cuando la vio lo suficientemente relajada se fundieron en uno solo, ambos dieron un grito del placer al sentir aquella conexión e inmediatamente el ojiazul empezó con un suave vaivén, Hinata envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, animándolo a que profundizara la unión entre ellos, Naruto así lo hizo pero no conforme con ello capturó uno de esos apetecibles pechos con su mano, la ojiperla gimió sonoramente extasiada a la vez que arqueaba su espalda mientras él aprovechó aquello y la tomó de su espalda baja siguiendo con su ritmo deleitándose al sentir como el calor de ella se mezclaba con el suyo, pero no estaba conforme solo con eso, un movimiento tan simple como ese no era suficiente, deseaba que sus pieles se rozaran lo más posible, así que acomodó sus piernas de tal manera que quedaron extendidas y levantó a la ojiperla quedando sentada sobre él frente a frente, al principio a ella le fue un poco difícil acostumbrarse al ritmo ya que ahora también tenía que poner de su parte al mover sus caderas, cuando lo logró pudo sentir como el miembro de su amado revolvía su interior haciéndola jadear al mismo tiempo que él.

Ya no sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, ¿segundos, minutos, horas?, que importaba, en ese momento solo existían ellos dos, la profunda pasión acompañada con el desenfreno, el deseo y el amor que se profesaban, la ojiperla hacía lo posible por mantener la poca cordura que lograba conservar pero era difícil, sabía que su rubio sería un buen amante pero no que lo era tanto, gritó de nuevo de placer, sintiendo como él llegaba de nuevo a su punto sensible dentro de su intimidad, ahora estaban de lado mientras él arremetía contra ella desde atrás al mismo tiempo que le sostenía una pierna desde su muslo y torturaba uno de sus pechos con su otra mano, ya ni siquiera sabía cuántas veces había llegado al orgasmo ni cuantas él se había derramado dentro de ella, pero lo que si sabía era que necesitaba sentirlo aún más dentro.

Hinata sin ningún tipo de pena se lo pidió a su amante rubio, de nuevo un perla opaco y un azul oscuro se encontraron, solo que el dueño de la mirada azulina se mostró por unos segundos sorprendido, mas no duró lo suficiente ya que rápidamente una sonrisa indescifrable adornó su rostro, juntó sus labios siendo aceptado por la ojiperla gustosamente para luego salir de ella, Hinata por alguna razón se sintió desprotegida y sola cuando dejó de sentir el calor de su amado, sin embargo duró poco, cuando él la tomó de las caderas levantándola para que se apoyara en sus rodillas, una manó se posó en su cadera y la otra atrapó uno de sus senos por debajo de su brazo al tiempo que la levantaba.

Naruto, que también estaba de rodillas, volvió a entrar en ella, moviéndose rápidamente en su interior, la pelinegra azulada se aferró al cuello masculino de él con una mano mientras la otra se entrelazaba con la que estaba en su cintura, se acopló rápidamente al movimiento que se marcaba aumentando el deleite que estaban experimentando, su rubio movía sus caderas magistralmente, era como si cada vez que daba una estocada una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo en medio de ese ahora frenético vaivén, la ojiperla giró su rostro para besarlo, sus lenguas se enroscaban intercambiando fogosamente sus bocas de vez en cuando, mientras el ambiente se llenaba de gemidos ahogados y el sonido seco que sus cuerpos hacían cuando chocaban entre sí.

Sintiendo que todo empezaba a llegar a su agónico fin, Naruto volvió a cambiar a posición, volviendo a estar sobre ella, podía ver perfectamente como el hermoso rostro de su ojiperla estaba deformado por la delirante pasión, más aun así mantenía su belleza intacta.

-N-No me mires- gimoteó ella al sentirse descubierta por la penetrante mirada de su amado, intentó cubrir su rostro, mas no se lo permitieron y ambas manos se entrelazaron con las de él quedando por encima de su cabeza.

-Eres preciosa- fue lo único que dijo el rubio antes de besarla.

El rubio siguió con los embates, podía sentir como ella se estrechaba más y más alrededor de él, comprobando así que su ojiperla estaba también a punto de llegar la última exhalación de la primera vez que se hicieron uno y que sería precedida de muchas más, por enésima vez se miraron directamente al alma, estaban tan cerca él uno de la otra que se alientos se mezclaban, el ojiazul podía sentir que llegaba a sus últimas, su quijada se apretó, la ojiperla lo envolvió con sus piernas, el ojiazul aumentó el ritmo todo lo que pudo junto con la profundidad de las estocadas al levantar las caderas de ella, su cuello se tensó al sentir como pronto todo acabaría mientras ella entre gritos de placer le pedía más de él.

Estuvieron así todo lo que sus cuerpos pudieron resistir hasta que por fin el tan anhelado y místico clímax se hizo presente, todo mientras clamaban el nombre de aquella persona que les había robado el corazón junto con el aliento. Naruto empujó un par de veces más sintiendo las palpitaciones de ella y los espasmos de su propio orgasmo para después desplomarse sobre la ojiperla, para no aplastarla soltó sus manos para apoyarse con las mismas, respiraba a bocanadas por el cansancio con su cabeza a un lado de la de su pelinegra azulado, ¿cómo evitarlo cuando se exigió de esa manera?, aun así había valido más que la pena, solo esperaba que ella también pensara lo mismo, un par de femeninos brazos envolvieron su cuerpo, el rubio solo hasta entonteces fue consiente que ella respiraba tan irregularmente como él, sonrió y se incorporó como pudo para verla, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ella también le sonrió, era una mezcla de dulzura, cariño y amor aderezada con cansancio, la mueca del ojiazul se ensanchó aunque también mostraba el mismo cansancio que ella, no eran necesarias las palabras, esas estaban de más cuando comprobaron cuanto se amaban y deseaban el uno a la otra con sus acciones, todo eso mientras que el tiempo en el mundo se detuvo para ellos.

El rubio acercó el rostro al de ella y la besó de manera tierna, tomándose su tiempo, moviendo sus labios con suavidad sobre los de su amada de ojos perlados. Pasó un brazo por debajo de la pelinegra azulado para después rodar junto con ella, dejándola cómodamente acostada sobre sí mismo, la ojiperla rió suavemente e hizo lo que su rubio posando sus labios sobre los de él, volvieron a sonreírse, no podían evitarlo, la experiencia había sido extraordinaria, los había superado con creces, había sido mágica en los momentos en que la delicadeza y la ternura estaban presentes, así como también sobrecogedora en los que la pasión y la lujuria dominaban, aunque en ese momento lo primero estaba presente. Hinata se acurrucó en el pecho de su rubio, poniéndose a dibujar círculos sobre la piel de este, era curioso como apenas minutos antes prácticamente se querían comer pero ahora estaban todos amorosos, sonrió enterrando su rostro en el pecho de él, el ojiazul puso cara de circunstancias sin entender bien por qué de repente ella se ponía así si casi estaba seguro que le iban a ganar los nervios.

-Me gusta estar así contigo- dijo ella respondiendo a la pregunta mental del ojiazul, este como respuesta la abrazó de la cintura apegándola más a él.

-Y a mí me encantaría seguir haciéndote el amor- respondió el rubio atrapando un mechón de cabello de su ojiperla, pasándolo por su nariz para oler esa deliciosa esencia a lirios que desprenda.

Como era de esperarse Hinata se sonrojó furiosamente ni bien escuchó eso y por instinto, más que por otra cosa, se escondió de nuevo en el pecho de su ojiazul.

-¿P-Por qué s-siempre tienes q-que decir a-algo como e-eso?- le reprendió tímidamente la ojiperla, él solo se limitó a reír contenidamente.

-Porque es la verdad- respondió sin ponerle mucha importancia al asunto, la sonrisa del rubio se volvió zorruna- aunque no puedo ya que me dejaste hecho polvo.

-¡N-Naruto!- volvió a reclamarle, esta vez mirándolo a la cara para encontrarse con la sonrisa divertida de él- eres un malvado - hizo un puchero y de nuevo se escondió en el pecho de su amado rubio de ojos azules, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios- te amo- musitó solo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él la escuchara.

-Yo también- respondió sintiendo como el pecho le latía con fuerza además de que un calor reconfortante recorría todo su cuerpo, en

* * *

><p>tonces se incorporó a medias para besar la frente de ella y luego estiró un brazo para alcanzar una sábana que había quedado por ahí- espero ser una buena almohada- dijo cubriendo a ambos con la ropa de cama al tiempo que volvía a acostarse.<p>

-Me gustan las almohadas duras- dijo ella acomodándose mejor en el cuerpo de su rubio- además esta es cálida y su respiración es reconfortante- su ojiazul rió suavemente ante el comentario- ojala nunca terminara y pudiéramos estar así por siempre- agregó comenzando a sentir que el sueño la estaba venciendo.

-En realidad me gustaría pensar que apenas es el comienzo- contestó pasando su mano por la tersa y fina piel del rostro de su ojiperla, notando así su respiración acompasada, señal de que el cansancio la había vencido- descansa mi amada Hime- susurró con ternura, ella pareció responderle al apegarse más a él y pasando un brazo por encima de su pecho para abrasarlo.

El rubio observó por la ventana, estaba amaneciendo, ¿tanto tiempo habían estado haciendo el amor?... ¿a quién quería engañar?, si por él fuera aun seguiría haciéndoselo, la miró, se veía tan en paz dormida que hasta le pareció un sacrilegio despertarla, bostezó, también estaba siendo presa del sueño, no quería dormirse, quería seguir viendo como ella descansaba tan plácidamente, observar aquella mueca parecida a una sonrisa, como de vez en vez soltaba un ligero suspiro y sentir como la calmada respiración de ella rozaba su piel, soltó de nuevo otro bostezo, ojala pudiera velar el sueño de su ojiperla pero estaba igual de agotado y pronto sería abatido por el embrujo de Morfeo, entrelazó su mano con la de ella al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en su rostro, cuando despertara daría comienzo el primer día del resto de su vida con su hermosa princesa de ojos perlados y cabellos negros azulados.

Fin del capítulo 17.

* * *

><p>HELL YEAH!, por fin el tan esperadisimo lemon nos honra con su presencia, que le pareció pueden ser brutalmente honestos, maravilloso, increible, lo mejor que leido en toda mi vida, todo eso se acepta XD, pero ya en serio, de aqui en adelante, me tardare un poco mas en poner continuacion, soy el Dios de la tardanza de hecho tengo buen rato escribiento el sigueinte cap y ya es hora que no termino -sigh- lo que pasa es que estoy peleado con sofia y no me deja escribir (es el nombre que le puse a mi musa de la inspiracion), tambien les hago una pequeña invitacion a leer mi otro fic una vez lo saque tambien del tremendo hiatus en el que está metido, tego que advertirles que es diametralmente opuesto a este, en el sentido en que a veces es bastante crudo y violento, ademas de que tengo otras ideas por ahí que despues las plasmaré, pendientes pues.<p>

A manera de colofón, un pequeña disculpa a los que me dieron fav y/o follow en el cap anterior, por alguna razon fanfiction no me dejaba ordenar por fecha, que usaba como referencia para ver quienes eran, asi que no me di cuenta, ya sin mas, nos leemos la que viene, y si tienen tele... más lemmon... ORALEEEEEE.

agradecimientos por los follows a:

**Tsuki Lawliet** y su respectivo fav. (ups)

**karen potter 97** (^_^)U

**Kalelfex **y su respectivo fav (my bad)

y su respectivo fav

y **neko-chan-nyu**

por los favs a:

**Maul **(well... f!"·)

y **reihydra**

por los review a:

**neto kastillo: **me siento extrañamente engañado -_-, en fin... AAAAAAAAHHHH, ya, el detalle es que yo ubico a esa pelicula por su nombre original (the longest yard) por eso no me di cuenta, por cierto, es Switowski. Loco yo?, te cae?, locos lo norcoreanos, esos si están locos yo nomas tengo un muy retorcido sentido de la imaginacion y un pérfido humor negro, pero nada mas. Por último... creo que necesito un trago.

**dark side of every one:** imaginate ahora si pongo a Lee y a este borrachos en medio de Konoha... mejor no, no quiero destuir la aldea... o si, la primer peda a que recuerdo aquellos que me perseguiran por el resto de la eternidad, pero en fin, lo que si es que como demonios le haces para ahogarte de la risa?, y lo que es tambien se me ocurre la idea de un spin-off de las desventuras del Uchiha sería un one-shot eso si, a ver que pasa.

**Kaliborn: **a ver i te puedo responder, lo que pasara en Konoha, pues a ver. Entrenamiento, lo dudo, robar la antención, tengo la sensación de que mas bien se creará uno de yaoi a como están de locas las féminas de Konoha todo es posible. Con respecto a Sakura, tengo que decir que está practicamente fuera de la ecuación así que no veo un Sakur Haruno vs. ex-marines en un futuro cercano.

**El angel de la oscuridad:** pues fue sumisa de cierta manera, realmente no puedo poner a una super Hinata violadora de la nada, esto no es hentai es lemmon y el lemmon si tiene lógica, peor aun si es virgen y solo se ha tocado el aquellito pervertidamente una vez en su vida, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda ahora... kujeje.

**Grace Valle:** o bueno no hay problema XP, lo que sí, y volvemos a lo mismo, LOCOS LOS NORCOREANOS!, a ver si sofia se contenta con tu comentario, no se porque pero los tuyos siempre me sacan una sonrisa, cosa curiosa no lo crees?


	19. Capítulo 18

Dislcaimer: mi vieja mula ya no es lo que era ya no es lo que era ya no es lo que era mi vieja mula ya no es lo que era ya no es lo que era...

* * *

><p>Capítulo 18<p>

La mañana se hacía presente, Hinata despertaba de su letargo y se incorporaba quedando sentada sobre aquella cama, deslizando las suaves sábanas blancas que cubrían su cuerpo, mostrando su desnudez a la vez que se estiraba perezosamente. Una mano se colocó en su pierna haciéndola voltear, encontrándose con un moreno y atlético brazo el cual pertenecía a cierto rubio de ojos azules que en ese momento estaba más que sumergido en algún sueño, él balbuceó algo ininteligible haciéndola reír contenidamente, estiró su mano para jugar un poco con sus ya de por sí rebeldes cabellos. Le encantaba hacerlo, eran bastante sedosos además de agradables al tacto, lo cual era a su vez sorprendente tomando en cuenta lo descuidado que a veces podía ser su rubio consigo mismo y su aseo personal.

Naruto volvió a mascullar otra cosa incomprensible y un mueca parecida a una sonrisa se dejó ver en su rostro, la ojiperla lo miró ahora enternecida, algunos meses habían pasado desde aquella maravillosa e inolvidable noche en la que compartieron todo, desde entonces se veían de vez en cuando en esa casa que se había convertido en una especie de segundo hogar para ambos, el cual a su vez era el lugar donde repetían el acto en el que se volvían uno en cuerpo, alma, corazón y mente. Se puso de pie, mostrando sin miramientos o vergüenza la totalidad de su belleza expuesta, estirándose un poco más y dejando que los rayos del sol la bañaran mientras calentaban su curvilínea figura a través del gran ventanal de puertas corredizas que estaba en la recamara y daban a un balcón, éste a su vez obsequiaba la vista a un jardín el cual daba la apariencia que estaba siendo arreglado.

El hogar de los padres de Naruto, que ahora según palabras del mismo pertenecía a ambos, era una combinación de arquitectura clásica japonesa junto con el reciente empuje del diseño minimalista. Cortesía de su novio, las puertas corredizas que daban al exterior, antes de era de madera con papel arroz, ahora constituían en un cristal ligeramente ahumado junto con su respectivo seguro, además una persiana que estaba por todo lo ancho sobre el ventanal le daba un poco más de privacidad a la pareja, aunque en ese momento no la necesitaban, nadie sabía de su pequeño nido de amor. El cuarto en el que dormían era un tanto austero, además de la amplia cama, había una mesita de noche con cajones junto a ella, una lámpara sobre la misma, un closet bastante amplio pero igual de desocupado y una cómoda a la cual se dirigió para sacar un par de toallas.

Se dirigió al baño con el fin de asearse un poco, como en otras noches, la anterior había sido bastante movida y había sudado copiosamente… dejando eso de lado el tocador al igual que la habitación donde su rubio dormía no tenía mucha decoración, solo lo necesario de momento, sin embargo el diseño volvía a hacerse presente, por todo el techo había un segmento de cristales incrustados en el cielo raso, estos estaban ondulados y opacados para evitar las miradas indiscretas, pero aun así cumplían con la funcionalidad de proporcionar una buena cantidad de la luz del sol, dándole así un toque más armónico y natural, definitivamente su rubio tenía el toque de un excelente diseñador.

Luego de una placentera ducha, salió ataviada con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y la otra a manera de turbante sobre su cabeza, tomó de los cajones de la cómoda la ropa interior que usaría y del armario un sencillo pero lindo vestido blanco de tirantes para luego volver a entrar al baño poniendo el pestillo, Naruto aparentaba seguir dormido, pero si algo sabía bien del ojiazul es que era la mismísima personificación del azar, bien podría seguir dormido mientras se vestía frente a él o despertar y volver a quitarle la ropa, incluso hasta caminar dormido, era una faceta de su rubio que curiosamente en lugar de molestarle le gustaba, el nunca estar cien por ciento segura de lo que pasaba por la atolondrada mente de su amado rubio le provocaba cierta expectativa, por lo cual un día con Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze raras veces podía ser igual y mucho menos monótono.

Cuando salió de vestirse, se encontró con la extraña sorpresa de que ahora Naruto estaba durmiendo boca abajo y con el trasero al aire, la ojiperla alzó una ceja viendo que también tenía su bóxer puesto, que ella recordara ambos habían dormido desnudos… ¡Dios!, ¿por qué tuvo que recordar algo como eso?, miró a Naruto ahora ceñuda y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Sé que estás despierto- le recriminó poniendo los brazos en jarras, el ojiazul respondió con un balbuceo, era obvio que no dormía.

Al ver que su rubio iba a seguir con su jueguito de no querer despertarse, se acercó a él para empujarlo al piso pero mejor decidió hacer otra cosa, así que con una sonrisa divertida, se sentó en el borde de la cama, curiosa de que podría pasar si le seguía el juego.

-Estoy segura de que querías espiarme, eres un chico malo Naruto-kun- le reprendió la Hyûga con su característico tono dulce, al mismo tiempo que volvía a revolver los cabellos del rubio durmiente.

-Naruto-kun es un buen chico- murmuró removiéndose, quedando ahora boca arriba con un brazo en el torso y el otro sobre su cabeza, mientras que sus piernas formaban una especie de rombo, la ojiperla rió suavemente.

-No es cierto, Naru-kun es un mal chico porque no quiere despertarse y darme los buenos días- volvió a recriminarle junto con una sonrisa, el ojiazul ahora se acomodó de lado alejándose un poco de ella.

-No~ - gimoteó el rubio- Hina-chan está mal, Naruto-kun es un buen chico- insistió removiéndose- y tiene hambre- dijo lo último sonando bastante despierto.

La ojiperla rió con más fuerza al darse cuenta de a donde quería llegar su rubio, pero en ese momento prefería seguir jugando un poco más con el "durmiente" ojiazul.

-Pues no habrá desayuno si no hay buenos días- la ojiperla comenzó a jalar de la mejilla del rubio, mirando divertida como este intentaba no reírse al apretar los labios- quiero mis buenos días- pidió ahora fingiendo un puchero.

De repente una mano se aferró al brazo de la ojiperla, jalándola hacia la cama y dejándola acostada en frente del ojiazul. Este abrió los ojos y sonrió de una manera que le pareció devastadoramente provocativa a la ojiperla.

-Buenos días Hina-chan- murmuró el ojiazul con la voz algo enronquecida, mirando el rostro de su adorada y preciosa Hime, ella se sonrojó por la intensidad con la que la observaba.

-B-Buenos días- musitó cohibida agachando la cabeza, tratando de esconderse en el pecho de él. No lo podía evitar, cuando la miraba de esa manera todo su cuerpo temblaba sin poder controlarlo.

-Hey, ¿dónde quedó esa seguridad?- inquirió el rubio alzando una ceja divertido, sin poder resistirse besó la frente de ella, se levantó de la cama y se estiró con toda la pereza del mundo. Seguro de que su ojiperla se estaría recreando con el espectáculo matutino.

Sonriendo con satisfacción, siguió estirándose un poco más, casi palpando la mirada de su pelinegra azulado clavada sobre su espalda, su sonrisa se ensanchó, le encantaba como ella lo miraba con ese deseo, el cual se encargaba personalmente de mitigar o aumentar según lo requiriera el momento junto con el suyo propio. Giró su rostro para encararla, justo en el mismo momento en que la ojiperla desviaba presurosamente el suyo para no verse descubierta, la expresión de recreo del rubio se hizo más evidente cuando notó eso y se acercó a ella haciendo gala de movimientos casi felinos para hacer que lo mirara, solo captando su atención cuando se acercó a la cama y gateó sobre ella.

Hinata tuvo que reprimir un jadeo, aquella sonrisa zorruna tan característica en él ahora estaba acompañada junto a un toque de sensualidad y seducción, de nuevo el deseo se hacía presente, importando poco lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, ¿cómo lo lograba?, un simple e inocente juego se había convertido ahora en una situación por demás pasional, podía notar perfectamente la lujuria en esos oscurecidos ojos azules y verlo moverse de esa manera tan sugestiva le ponía la piel de gallina.

Los labios de ambos se encontraron en un suave roce, no era un beso, más bien una caricia, como si fuera una especie de saludo que solo ambos podían entender, se separaron, los opalinos ojos de Hinata brillaban como lo que eran, un par de perfectas perlas, en contrataste con los azules de él que parecían dos turbados océanos.

-C-Creí q-que tenías hambre- musito la ojiperla en un último intento de querer resistirse a lo inevitable, solo que su subconsciente la traicionó y humedeció sus labios para hacerlos aún más apetecibles. Sabía que era inútil, no solo porque él parecía querer comérsela, sino porque también ella lo deseaba, deseaba que se la "tragara" entera.

El fresco aliento de Hinata dio de lleno a la cara del ojiazul y pudo observar perfectamente como ella mojaba su boca de una manera por demás tentadora, haciéndole hervir la sangre de libido, aun así un atisbo de cordura, si se le puede llamar así, surgió en él al notar que su lujuria le dictaba que se tomara su tiempo para disfrutar de ella.

-Sí- respondió roncamente contra los labios de ella- tengo hambre de ti- y con esa sentencia el rubio se abalanzó sobre la ojiperla, tomándola en un profundo beso.

Naruto la fue recostando sobre el mullido colchón sin dejar de besarla, teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla con su peso, la sensación que despertaba el percibir sus labios era sublimemente arrebatadora, agregando que sus bocas se movían de una manera completamente rítmica además de maravillosamente lenta, convenciendo así a su deseo que de momento solo quería recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos. La pelinegra azulado lo envolvió con sus finos brazos alrededor del cuello y luego acariciaron su espalda para incitarlo más, sintiendo como él obedecía su muda petición al profundizar más el contacto, deslizando también uno de los tirantes de su vestido con una suavidad inusitada, moviendo sus labios a través de la tersa piel de la ojiperla y depositando una seguidilla de besos sobre la mejilla, la quijada y el cuello de ella hasta llegar por fin a su hombro.

Hinata soltaba suaves suspiros de deleite al sentir los mimos de su rubio, haciendo que a este se le crisparan los bellos del cuerpo, ¡maldición!, de seguir así se volvería loco de impaciencia, por supuesto no habría nada de malo en ello, pero aún era demasiado antes para entrar en la locura del frenesí, quería disfrutar un poco más de ese arrebato de apasionamiento que estaba sutilmente mezclado con un ligero toque de dulzura.

La ojiperla entreabrió los ojos, encontrándose con el hombro descubierto del rubio, donde se encontraba perfectamente marcado un chupete que le había dejado anoche en medio de un ataque de desenfreno. No era algo nuevo, por alguna razón casi siempre lo hacía, tal vez era algo celosa y hacía eso en un acto que intentaba dejar en claro de quién era su Naruto. Pero esa vez prácticamente le había hecho un moretón, así que sintiéndose culpable deslizó la yema de sus dedos por el hombro de su ojiazul en un gesto de disculpa, él detuvo sus caricias al sentir las de ella, mirando embelesado como ella observaba su marca e intentaba con caricias y pequeños besos aliviar la mancha que ella misma había plantado, su ojiperla se sentía culpable de dejar marcado su cuerpo y eso lo enternecía.

-L-Lo siento- musitó con suavidad, timidez, Naruto se dejó acariciar por la dulzura de sus palabras, sintiendo como la lujuria que amenazaba por desbordarse se convirtiera en amor pasional.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón, no me molesta- murmuró suavemente el ojiazul haciendo que su voz sonara más ronca- al fin y al cabo es tu forma de decirme que quieres que sea solo tuyo- sonrió divertido al ver como ella se sonrojaba- adoro ver cómo te sonrojas- agregó rozando su nariz con la de ella.

-P-Pero…- intentó replicar, decirle que estaba mal que ella anduviera de posesiva, que debía confiar en él, sin embargo él se le había adelantado y la había silenciado con un beso.

-Ya te dije que no me molesta… de hecho- su sonrisa se hizo más traviesa y se acercó a su oído lo más que pudo- me excita- susurró lo tan ronco como pudo.

Hinata gimió sonoramente cuando él, justo después de haberle dicho eso, atrapó su oreja con su boca y la mordisqueaba, después arqueó su cuerpo cuando su rubio se deslizó en busca de su cuello para darle la misma atención, sintiendo también como era acariciada a su vez en uno de sus muslos mientras el resto de los dedos de él se deslizaban sobre su vientre casi con la punta de las uñas de arriba a abajo.

-N-Naruto- musitó azorada con aquel adorable y marcado rubor en sus mejillas, los roces que sentía comenzaban a no ser suficientes, necesitaba más de él, que se atreviera a un poco más.

El rubio, sonriendo contra la dulce esencia de la piel de la ojiperla, se deslizó otra vez a su oreja comenzando a lamer por todo el contorno, sintiendo como ella temblaba contra su cuerpo, animándolo a ir un poco más lejos. La mano que se paseaba por la pierna de la pelinegra azulado ahora se metía por debajo de su vestido, extendida todo lo posible para sentir la piel del muslo de ella, solo que al momento de llegar a su ropa interior se retiraba de la misma manera en que se atrevía a incursionar tan audazmente. Por el costado de la ojiperla se paseaba su otra mano, yendo y viniendo de las caderas hasta sus costillas, sin osar a tocar aquellos turgentes pechos que exigían ser dulcemente torturados en sus puntas.

Una idea bastante traviesa le vino a la mente del ojiazul, la mano de más arriba bajaba lentamente, tratando casi con infinita paciencia palpar cada trozo de aquella firme y a la vez delicada carne que sentía sobre la tela del vestido, se adentró de nuevo por debajo de la prenda y la levantó de a poco hasta dejarla a la altura de las caderas de la ojiperla, regocijándose de sentir directamente esa tersa suavidad con ambas manos.

Hinata se tensó de expectación al darse cuenta de que la mano que había bajado parecía ser más decidida que su compañera, su piel se erizó cuando notó que ahora se deslizaba en sus caderas por debajo de sus delicadas bragas de encaje color blanco, solo un poco más y llegaría a su centro, quería que la tocara, deseaba que la tocara, necesitaba que la tocara, su impaciencia, su lujuria y los latidos de su corazón aumentaban estrepitosamente sin que ella pudiese hacer nada, solo esperar a que su rubio de ojos azules terminara con su tortuoso pero anhelante suplicio y así pudiera soltar el primero de varios placenteros suspiros que exigían salir desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Una vez más, Naruto se dirigió a la zona erógena de la ojiperla que era su cuello, ella se mordió el labio inferior, logrando apenas ahogar un gemido, podía sentir la sonrisa de él contra su piel, su paciencia había llegado a su límite, explotaría de seguro si seguían así. Él besó ahora sus labios, pero eso no era lo que ella necesitaba con tanta desesperación, aun así lo correspondió, tratándole de demostrar en ese contacto toda su urgencia. Más Naruto no pareció inmutarse, incluso ahora su mano serpenteaba alejándose de la intimidad de Hinata, que bastante ofuscada, intentó quejarse solo que él no se lo permitió al prácticamente forzarla a seguir besándolo.

Los dedos del rubio se paseaban tocándola muy apenas, sin embargo su cuerpo estaba tan sensible y receptivo que dejaban un avasallante hormigueo a su paso. La ojiperla se dejó ser por fin, no muy segura de que si estaba rindiéndose o si su excitación le había quitado la fuerza, no pudo pensar mucho en ello ya que su rubio aún seguía haciendo estragos su cuerpo, ahora se acercaba a sus senos y de nuevo aquella ansia por placer hacía acto de presencia, su rubio apenas rozó uno por encima de la punta de su pezón, no obstante fue suficiente para que una corriente le atravesara la espina, convirtiéndose en un delicioso sollozo que fue acallado por la boca del rubio.

Naruto por fin se dignó a tocarla debidamente, esta vez con la mano en su cuello y el pulgar delineando su quijada, todo eso con la arrolladora delicadeza de su toque aun presente, su mano se deslizó a la nuca de su ojiperla enredándose con esos largos y lisos cabellos azulados al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba sobre ella.

Sintió la sonrisa de él contra sus labios y justo en ese momento un abrasador espasmo nació desde su centro envolviéndola completamente, haciendo que deshiciera el beso y liberara todo esa tensión sexual en un potente gemido al tiempo que su espalda se arqueaba con cierta violencia. La razón de tan repentina reacción fue que la otra mano de su rubio, que se había mantenido al margen, se había precipitado a tocar sin pudor alguno aquella parte tan íntima que desde el mismo principio clamaba por atención y que por la sensibilidad de su cuerpo se transformó en un por demás potente orgasmo, causando también que se aferrase a lo primero que encontró que fue Naruto.

El rubio observaba por demás orgulloso su obra, Hinata jadeaba pesadamente bajo él con su pecho bajando y subiendo rítmicamente, su fino rostro ruborizado estaba a un lado en búsqueda de aire fresco y no ese viciado que estaba entre ellos. El sudor perlaba su piel además de que podía sentir la humedad de su clímax, cuando pudo sobreponerse lo suficiente ella lo miró con una expresión de reproche, quería reclamarle que hubiera jugado así con ella solo que su aliento aun no alcanzaba para eso, él se inclinó para besar dulcemente su frente.

-Lo siento, pero no lo pude evitar- dijo cuándo se alejó para dejarla respirar, sin embargo aun invadiendo su espacio personal, aunque podía acercársele todo lo que quisiera no quería que se desmayara.

-N-No v-vuelvas a j-jugar conmigo- musitó apenas, quiso verse molesta pero solo le salió un puchero, el solo rió contenidamente- n-no t-te rías- su puchero aumentó.

-Lo siento de verdad- repitió él- es solo algo que se me vino a la mente así- se miró incómodo- solo quería jugar un poco… creo que se me salió de las manos- dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Solo fuiste… travieso- dijo ella condescendiente, ahora que todo ese suplicio había terminado, debía admitir que la experiencia había sido… diferente en más de una manera.

Naruto sonrió cuando su ojiperla le dijo aquello, ella tomó la iniciativa esta vez y lo besó marcando un ritmo pausado y no muy exigente para el poco aliento que tenía. Se separaron, la ojiperla se mordió el labio coquetamente y el rubio soltó un gutural gruñido cuando se dio cuenta de que tocaban su miembro, solo hasta entonces siendo consciente de la palpitante y dolorosa erección que sufría ya que toda su atención había estado centrada en torturar a su Hime de ojos perlados, sonrió de lado cuando de nuevo otra de sus brillantes ideas surgió en su mente.

-Dime Hina-chan, nunca hemos hecho el amor de día ¿verdad?- mostró una sonrisa divertida, esperando que el rostro de su amada y amante se coloreara de un brillante rojo.

-No- admitió ella abiertamente para sorpresa de su rubio- me pregunto que se sentirá- dijo llevándose el dedo a sus labios en son de duda y fingiendo inocencia.

Naruto cambio el gesto de sorpresa inicial por una ancha sonrisa y reclamó los labios de la ojiperla de nuevo, ella suspiraba embriagada de que por fin su rubio la tocara por todas partes, aquellas manos masculinas y atrevidas tomaron los tirantes del vestido de la ojiperla bajándolos con lentitud por sus brazos, dejando así a la vista el muy apetecible busto de ella, descubriendo así que no usaba sujetador. El ojiazul levantó una ceja cuando notó eso y la miró acusadoramente haciendo que ella se ruborizara a la vez que evitaba su mirada.

-N-No me g-gusta, u-usarlo c-cuan… ¡ah!- gimió cuando él se apoderó de una de sus rozadas puntas con la boca, mientras que una mano torturaba la otra entre los dedos, a él bien poco podría importarle si a Hinata le gustaba o no usar sostén cuando usaba vestidos de tirante, siempre y cuando fuera el único que lo supiera.

Su vestido había quedado atrapado en su cintura, sentía como aquellos ligeros espasmos provocados por las delicias que él hacía en su cuerpo intentaban sobrepasarla, pero lo que particularmente lo que le causaba más placer, tanto emocional como físico, era sentir como él soltaba guturales gemidos contra su piel cada vez que acariciaba de manera sugestiva el ahora atormentado miembro de su rubio.

Naruto volvió a gruñir cuando sintió la calidez de la mano de la ojiperla tocar directamente la dureza de su excitación, separándose violentamente del seno que torturaba con su boca, arqueando su espalda y apretando sus dientes para que su rugir no sonara como un gemido, Hinata una vez, llena vergüenza por supuesto, había admitido que le gustaban los hoscos y graves sonidos que su garganta emitía cuando ella hacía algo que le gustaba, y por supuesto que él cumpliría con ese capricho.

El ojiazul volvió a dibujar esa sonrisa traviesa, y aprovechando el haberse separado, se movió más abajo haciendo que ella jadeara de antelación cuando las manos de él tocaron el elástico de su ropa íntima. Hinata jadeó de nuevo pero esta vez de sorpresa, su rubio estaba quitándole sus bragas... con la boca, él emitió un áspero sonido al sentir el gusto de la escénica del clímax de su amada y amante.

Había juntado las piernas de la ojiperla para que le fuera un poco más difícil, además de divertido, hacer su faena, de vez en cuando gruñía y tironeaba de la delicada prenda mientras que la ojiperla hacía lo propio al soltar alguna que otra risita por la curiosa gracia que le causaba. Cuando el rubio por fin terminó, se irguió para mirarla aun con sus bragas en la boca, un carmín más notorio se notó en los pómulos de ella, ver a su ojiazul con esa vivaracha sonrisa y con su ropa interior recién quitada en la boca era una visión extrañamente excitante.

Con un movimiento de cuello el rubio tiró la prenda por ahí, justo en ese momento de distracción la ojiperla lo empujó para quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él. En uno de esos raros momentos Naruto se quedó completamente quieto, primero por la sorpresa del atrevimiento de su ojiperla y segundo por quedar embelesado porque tan hermosa mujer le sonriera de esa tan insinuante mientras estaba sentaba en su regazo, la pelinegra azulado se mordió el labio aun con su mirada fija y sensualmente entrecerrada en su ojiazul, ella se inclinó sobre él y besó el surco de esos masculinos pectorales haciéndole también cosquillas con sus lacios y azulados cabellos que eran su mayor orgullo, todo al tiempo que repagaba lo más que podía sus senos al cuerpo de su amado y amante.

Hinata estiró sus brazos por los costados del ojiazul, tanteando su piel con la punta de sus uñas, él siseó de placer y apretó los dientes para soltar un ronco gemido cuando ella lamió descaradamente uno de sus pezones, su ojiperla, al igual que él, había aprendido cuales eran sus zonas sensibles, resultando curiosamente ser su torso. Sus delicadas y femeninas manos ahora se deslizaron hasta sus caderas hasta tocar la tela de su bóxer, bajándolo de golpe mientras él le ayudaba contrayendo las piernas para deshacerse de la estorbosa última prenda.

Naruto pudo sentir la calidez de ella con la punta de su miembro sintiendo así la dolorosa necesidad de penetrarla, más no podía, su ojiperla no le daba tregua al atacar sus puntos débiles y de paso quitándole la fuerza. La pelinegra azulado entonces se acomodó sobre él de tal manera en que su centro y el miembro de él estuvieran en contacto pero sin llegar cumplir con la agobiante necesidad del rubio de enterrarse en los amorosos pliegues de su amada y amante, Hinata entonces empezó a mover sus caderas, rozando su lugar más íntimo con la dura longitud de él, sacándole gemidos de delicia a ella mientras él apretaba la mandíbula al tiempo que su cara adquiría un rictus que denotaba su desesperado intento de contener el placer y frustración que le provocaban todo aquello, y la agónica y a la vez delirante sensación se maximizara al llegar por fin al anhelante clímax de ser un solo con ella.

Pero Hinata pereciera tener otros planes, deseaba seguir torturándolo un poco más, le provocaba cierta complacencia tenerlo dominado de esa manera, era una extraña sensación de poder sobre él, además quería desquitarse un poco con su rubio por haberse extralimitado asi con su "inocente" juego. Sus manos seguían deslizándose por el cuerpo de él al mismo tiempo que seguía con el suave vaivén de sus caderas de atrás hacia delante, debía admitir que para estas alturas también deseaba dar fin al juego previo, pero también parte de ella, por no decir la mayoría, aun deseaba seguir torturándolo un poco más por lo tanto ahora arrastró su busto por el pecho de él, una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus femeninos labios cuando de nuevo casi lo hizo gemir apenas evitándolo cuando lo vio apretar la mandíbula una vez más. Aunque cuando lo admitió casi se moría de la vergüenza ahora se había convertido en un juego hacerlo gemir en lugar de gruñir.

El rostro de la ojiperla acercó al de Naruto, éste tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba pesadamente por el tortuoso placer del que ahora era víctima, dándole de lleno en la cara a la pelinegra azulado. El ojiazul abrió los ojos cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que Hinata decidió darle un poco de tregua, topándose con esos brillantes y ahora seductores ojos que parecían burlarse o al menos se divertían por el súbito cambio de situación.

-¿Me deseas Naru-kun?- preguntó Hinata reuniendo toda la inocencia que pudo fingir, recibiendo como respuesta una especie de quejido ronco- supongo que ese es un sí- su expresión se mostró más entretenida, conocía de sobra lo mucho que a su rubio le enloquecía que usara ese tono de voz.

Hinata lo besó a sabiendas de que de no hacerlo él podría perder el control, la hombría de su rubio palpitaba impaciente y deseosa de enterrarse en ella, acaricio el rostro de él tratando de calmarlo aunque fuese un poco más, y cuando se retiró para mirar su rostro, azul profundo y perla brillante chocaron, ella de nuevo le sonrió, esta vez con dulzura, los azulados cabellos de ella se deslizaron a un lado logrando que se viera aún más apetecible para Naruto, haciendo que se preguntara si el erotismo que ella emanaba era por haber aprendido las artes amatorias de él o simplemente porque afloró naturalmente.

Sintiéndose finalmente satisfecha, la ojiperla se movió para dar por terminado al juego previo e iniciar con la culminación del acto, él se agarró de sus caderas al intuir sus intenciones sacándole así otra incitante sonrisa a la ojiperla. Levantó su derrière con la intención de posicionarse para el primer estoque y sin aviso se dejó caer, sintiendo como el duro miembro de él la llenaba.

El espasmo no se hizo esperar sacudiendo sin piedad todo su cuerpo, un gemido ahogado brotó de su pecho al tiempo que perdía la fuerza y sus manos se apoyaron en lo primero que encontró siendo el pecho de su rubio. No esperaba que su excitación hubiese subido tanto su sensibilidad como para casi ocasionarle otro clímax, definitivamente había sido una mala idea y definitivamente no lo volvería a repetir.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el ojiazul estirando su brazo para acariciar la mejilla de ella en un gesto de preocupación.

-S-Solo n-necesito tomármelo con un poco más de calma- respondió jadeando, él le sonrió posando ahora ambas manos tras las orejas de la ojiperla para atraerla hacía él y besarla.

-Pequeña traviesa- respondió él con una sonrisa socarrona- de haber sabido que ibas a hacer eso te hubiera detenido- la ojiperla se mostró algo contrariada al no entenderlo- ¿volviste a olvidar los efectos secundarios?- dijo el rubio algo sorprendido al notar su semblante.

La ojiperla asintió sonrojándose furiosamente a la vez que escondía su cara en el pecho de él mientras el rubio comenzaba a reír, aparentemente ambos habían olvidado el hecho de que estaban desnudos, que Naruto estaba dentro de ella y que estaban haciendo el amor, cosa que curiosamente parecía común entre ellos, un momento actuaban como amantes desenfrenados y al otro como cualquier pareja normal.

-Siempre te pasa eso cuando entras en "la zona"- dijo entretenido el rubio, Hinata hizo un puchero, no le gustaba la manera en que su rubio llamaba la forma en que ella se dejaba llevar por el momento.

¿Y qué si lo olvidaba?, Naruto debería estas más que feliz de que toda su concentración estuviese sobre él cuando eso pasaba. Bien, ahora estaba enfadada y no estaba de humor de ver la tonta y devastadoramente sensual sonrisa de su rubio.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó él estando de un momento a otro sobre ella al haber intuido las intenciones de la ojiperla, Hinata parpadeó sorprendida un par de veces, pero luego le torció el rostro e inflo las mejillas.

El rubio sonrió con gracia al ver como reaccionaba su ojiperla, jamás se cansaría de meterse con ella, pero ahora debía contentarla, cosa que también le encantaba hacer, por lo que atacó el desprotegido cuello de su amada.

-N-Naruto- suspiró su nombre la ojiperla al sentir los labios de él sobre su piel- d-de-detente- susurró mientras intentaba empujarlo en un vago intento de resistirse. No era justo, él sabía perfectamente que punto atacar para que ella se derritiera por dentro.

-¿Decir que lo siento está de más?- susurró quedamente ante el intento de negativa de la ojiperla, ella comenzó a dejarse ser por lo que él buscó sus labios en para confirmar si ya no estaba molesta, sintiendo por un segundo como la ojiperla quiso resistirse pero luego se dejó llevar- realmente lo siento, ¿está bien?, es solo que a veces no puedo evitar querer molestarte- se incorporó ligeramente para verla con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

-Embustero- dijo ella imitando la expresión del rubio, él la miró contrariado- eres un embustero porque siempre dices que lo sientes pero vuelves a hacerlo- el rubio no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa, pasando de una seductora a la vivaracha y traviesa - pero creo sería aburrido si no fueses así- ambos se sonrieron con complicidad.

Naruto se preparó entonces para dar fin al juego previo mientras que por su parte Hinata abrió el compás de sus piernas para recibirlo. Por un segundo el ojiazul pensó en prolongar un poco más la agonía de su ojiperla, pero las palpitaciones de su hombría le hicieron cambiar de parecer, así que de un solo y certero empujón se abrió paso en la zona más íntima secreta de su amada soltando un sonoro gruñido al sentir como las cálidas paredes de ella lo envolvían y apresaban ansiosamente.

Hinata gimió al unísono de él al sentirse llenada por fin por la longitud y la dureza del miembro de su hombre, se sentía como una mujer lasciva de pensar en ello pero se había vuelto adicta a las sensaciones que despertaban en ella por la fulgurante invasión de su rubio y como sus expertas estocadas que golpeaban su punto sensible en cada vaivén, pronto sus cejas se arquearon hacia arriba logrando que su rostro adquiriera un rictus que demostraba impunemente su placer haciendo que él gruñera extasiado al notarlo a la vez que su excitación aumentaba junto con su ego de macho por poder complacerla

Prontamente el rubio aumentó el ritmo, ella arqueó la espalda y tensó aún más su interior, ninguno de los dos estaba de humor para prolonga mucho la experiencia, prueba de ello era como Hinata pedía entre jadeos que fuera más rápido, ya habían disfrutado bastante la noche anterior y ésta vez solo era la cereza del pastel.

La ojiperla notó como su rubio se volvía más errático, pero poco podía importarle, para esas alturas cualquier punto que tocara era placentero y como otras tantas veces envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él, Naruto apretó los dientes sintiendo que pronto terminaría y ni bien sintió como Hinata empezó contraerse el explotó soltando un gutural sonido desde el fondo de su garganta, provocándole un orgasmo más intenso a su amada.

Cansado, el rubio se desplomó a un lado de ella boca abajo y con su rostro en dirección de su ojiperla, su respiración era tan agitada como la de ella, esta vez había sido corto pero intenso. Hinata se giró de lado para verlo, encontrándose con la mirada azulada de él, ambos se sonrieron con complicidad y picardía.

-Supongo que tendrás que ducharte de nuevo- sonrió de forma zorruna al ver como ella se sonrojaba y se giraba para no verlo- no deberías darme la espalda, sabes que es peligroso si me das las espalda- añadió alargando un brazo y acariciando con su dedo índice el surco en la espalda de la pelinegra azulado, esta tembló a la vez que apretaba los labios para no gemir, ¡Dios!, ¿qué poder extraño poseía ese hombre para causarle tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo?

-D-De-Detente- pidió ahogando apenas el gemido que tenía atorado en su garganta, el rubio parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido de haber encontrado otra zona erógena en el cuerpo de la ojiperla.

-Lo siento, no esperaba que reaccionaras así- se giró de lado ahora mientras usaba un brazo para apoyarse, acercándose un poco más pegando su pecho en la espalda de ella y colocando su cabeza en el hueco del hombro, la Hyûga gimió ahora por lo bajo al sentir el cuerpo de él tras ella, el rubio rió contenidamente por ello-creo que acabo de encontrar otro punto sensible.

-O-Olvidaste los otros- le reprochó al sentir el aliento de él sobre su cuello y oreja, Naruto deslizó un brazo libre hacia el vientre de ella mientras aspiraba el delicioso perfume que el cabello de la ojiperla emanaba.

-Lo siento- susurró roncamente, él también estaba empezando a excitarse de nuevo- pero sabes bien que a veces no puedo evitar dejar de acariciarte- besó el hombro Hinata mientras hacía círculos en su ombligo- eres hermosa- dijo mientras restregaba ahora la nariz sobre su piel, embriagándose con su femenino aroma.

-B-Basta- jadeó la ojiperla cuando sintió que ahora acariciaba su muslo muy peligrosamente cerca de su intimidad, en serio en serio necesitaba que Naruto se detuviera y que la acariciara así le estaba poniendo la carne de gallina.

-¿No te gusta?- inquirió con genuina inocencia para variar, ella tuvo que reprimir otro jadeo ahora que él solo usaba las yemas de sus dedos, el cual se transformó en un dulce siseo, el rubio se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo subidas de tono que eran sus caricias- no fue mi intención- dijo él apenado, abrasando de nuevo a la ojiperla sobre su abdomen esperando tener sus manos quietas.

-N-No… no es q-que me moleste- admitió acalorada- solo que estoy algo cansada- Naruto rió ligeramente- ¿por qué te ríes?- preguntó curiosa.

-Porque de seguro debes tener la cara roja por admitir algo así- la ojiperla analizó lo que dijo el rubio y su rostro explotó en un marcadísimo rubor, ni si quiera se había dado cuenta.

-Q-Que v-vergüenza- exclamó cubriéndose el rostro como si eso fuera suficiente para escapar de la situación, el rubio rió con más fuerza.

-En realidad yo digo que es un alivio- respondió él incorporándose para quedar sentado en el borde de la cama, estirarse un poco y luego ponerse de pie para buscar sus boxers- a como estoy ahora no podría hacerte el amor ni aunque la vida me fuera en ello.

Hinata al notar que su rubio ya no estaba en la cama se envolvió tan rápido como pudo con la ropa de cama, sabía que su actitud era ridícula pero ahora estaba demasiado avergonzada y se sentiría vulnerable si la viera desnuda. Naruto volvió a carcajearse al verla, Hinata era realmente única así como cada una de sus facetas, arrebatadoramente sensual cuando su mirada se opacaba por la excitación, terriblemente adorable cuando estaba avergonzada o molesta, irresistiblemente linda cuando se movía felizmente de aquí para allá y avasallantemente hermosa cuando sus ojos brillaban con amor y se lo demostraba con sus besos.

-¿Te he dicho lo mucho que de amo el día de hoy?- preguntó el rubio con una complaciente sonrisa, Hinata solo atinó a ruborizarse, el rubio rió de nuevo y se acercó a ella y le depositó un casto beso en los labios, luego tomó una toalla- dejaré la puerta abierta si te interesa bañarte conmigo- dijo casualmente o al menos así sonó, y con ese último ataque a pudor de la ojiperla el rubio cerró la puerta.

Hinata miraba la puerta recelosa y sonrojada, ¿por qué Naruto siempre tenía que decirle ese tipo de cosas?, ¿qué acaso no se daba cuenta que por esos mensaje ambiguos su mente siempre terminaba imaginando lo que no era?, la visión de su rubio tomándola bruscamente por detrás mientras que sus sensibles y endurecidos pezones se pegaban al frío azulejo y el agua tibia caía por sus cuerpos se coló por su mente e hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo y se depositara en su vientre a la vez que le sacó un jadeo, ¡ella no era una pervertida por Dios!,…solo era una mujer con una pasión algo desmedida que había estado reprimida por mucho tiempo… o eso se repitió en su mente para auto-convencerse.

Perfecto, ahora estaba deprimiéndose por algo tan maravilloso como era hacer el amor, tal vez era su complejo de culpa, el clan Hyûga era muy riguroso en sus tradiciones, tradiciones que por supuesto las tenía muy arraigadas y una de ellas era que debía ser recatada incluso al momento de cumplir con sus deberes de conyugue, como se le llamaba tan frívolamente al para ella máximo acto amatorio. Suspiró, y sin poder evitarlo pensó que Naomi tenía razón al tildar a los Hyûga de mojigatos, por lo menos ahora ella no entraba a esa clasificación, ya que adoraba gemir deliciosamente y retorcerse de placer, así como también hacerlo temblar ansiosamente y gruñir mientras apretaba los dientes… simplemente no podía entender que es lo que estaba mal en ella, desde pequeña siempre se le dijo que era débil, pero ahora ya en su adultez, y con una mente más madura y crítica, se daba cuenta de que no era débil, solo era diferente.

Si bien, su byakugan era tan bueno como el de cualquier Hyûga, las diferencias empezaban con, bueno, todo lo demás. Su forma de moverse, de pelear y de sus técnicas eran muchas veces únicas en comparación de su hermana o su primo, el ejemplo perfecto era uno de sus movimientos más fuertes, "el puño del león", absolutamente ningún otro Hyûga de su generación podía realizarlo, de hecho algunos de los más jóvenes querían intentar aprender dicha técnica, solo que el bendito consejo se negó rotundamente, clamando que dicha técnica era burda e inútil.

Dejando eso de lado, pensó ahora en su personalidad, era cierto que no era miss simpatía pero comparándola con el típico Hyûga siempre estoico y hasta amargado casi podría decirse que era un lugar soleado, además, según palabras de un efusivo Naruto, era una de las personas más adorables, tranquilas y amables que jamás había conocido en su vida.

Su físico también era diferente, bueno, en eso era diferente a muchas mujeres en Konoha, ya que pocas tenían un cuerpo tan voluptuoso como el suyo, no le gustaba sentirse más que los demás por algo tan frívolo como sus atributos físicos, pero debía admitir que no estaba nada mal poder usarlos para seducir a cierto rubio que la tenía de cabeza… por otra parte, y ahora que lo pensaba, sus ojos también eran diferentes, su color perlado estaba también mezclado con un muy sutil color lavanda, además de que su cabello negro azulado resaltaba entre tanto castaño, tal vez en vez de diferente solo era rara.

-Ya estoy listo Hina-chan, el baño es todo tuyo- prorrumpió el ojiazul envuelto en una toalla y con las ideas más claras luego de un duchazo con agua fría, por fin su aparentemente inagotable libido había sido aplacado y podía tener una conversación civilizada sin dobles intenciones- ¿Hina-chan?- preguntó curioso al ver a su ojiperla tan ensimismada.

-¿Soy rara?- preguntó la ojiperla de repente, Naruto hizo la cabeza hacia atrás por lo repentino de la pregunta.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió formular sin entender bien de que iba su ojiperla.

-Que si soy rara- repitió la pelinegra azulado, la expresión que mostraba era la misma que la de un niño pequeño preguntando de dónde venían los bebés, o al menos así le parecía al ojiazul, que seguía preguntándose a que iba con esa pregunta pero decidió responder.

-Es cierto que una vez te dije que eras oscura y rara- respondió Naruto sonríete cuando recordó aquello- también recuerdo haber dicho que me gustaban ese tipo de personas- su sonrisa se amplió cuando la vio sonrojarse ligeramente, ignorando todavía lo inmensamente feliz que la ojiperla había sido cuando le dijo aquello- pero tú no a mi parecer no eres rara, tampoco puedo decir que eres normal- lo ojiperla lo miró curiosa, el rubio se acercó a ella y acaricio su rostro con el dorso de su mano- a mí me parece que eres única y encantadora, ¿y sabes?, amo ese tipo de personas- admitió con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

El Uzumaki (Namikaze) se acercó para besarla con el fin de confirmar lo que había dicho, Hinata lo recibió con ansiedad y el corazón en un puño latiendo desbocadamente. Sintió como él comenzaba a recargarla sobre el colchón pero no le importa, ni siquiera recordaba el hecho de que ella solo "vestía" una sábana o que él solo estuviera cubierto por una toalla, lo único que quería en ese momento era corresponderlo, un gemido ahogado emergió de ella, estaba completamente extasiada y su cuerpo de nuevo comenzaba a reaccionar, por suerte, si se le puede llamar suerte, el rubio terminó el apasionado beso.

-Hinata- la llamó con la voz marcadamente ronca y la respiración agitada, podía sentir que su miembro comenzaba a erguirse de nuevo, sus ojos se deslizaron por el cuerpo de la ojiperla notando hasta ahora lo terriblemente sugerente que se ella se veía solo envuelta en una sábana.

La pelinegra azulada se afianzó de las sábanas para evitar cualquier pequeño desliz, la mirada hambrienta de él no presagiaba nada bueno y si quería salir de esa habitación lo mejor sería no intentar ningún movimiento sugerente, no obstante se dio cuenta que fracasó cuando lo oyó gemir roncamente y su mirada se oscurecía. Lo que ella no sabía era que ante los ojos del rubio estaba una visión por demás erótica, a pesar de la aparente timidez que ella mostraba en su actitud, sus ojos brillaban de una expectación que él conocía perfectamente, no solo eso, las erguidas puntas de su pecho se podían notar a través de la ropa de cama, que por cierto delineaba perfectamente su curvilínea silueta, sobre todo ese lugar, su monte Venus, ese lugar donde comenzaba a sentir unas ansias insoportables de enterrar su enardecida hombría.

-Bruja- masculló el rubio con la voz enronquecida, tratando de controlar su persistente lujuria, el hechizo del brillo de los ojos de Hinata pareció desvanecerse y fue sustituido por una mirada dudosa- si no eres una bruja entones ¿cómo es que logras embrujarme de esta manera?- preguntó a manera de retórica.

Hinata no pudo evitar si no reír por la comparación, fue una risa tan suave y melodiosa para los oídos del rubio que logro sacarlo del trance pasional en el que estaba metido, cuando terminó de reír la ojiperla alargó su otro brazo y acarició la mejilla de rubio, mirándolo con dulzura.

-Pobrecillo- susurró mientras se deleitaba en sentir las marcas de nacimiento en el rostro del ojiazul, mientras este movía la cabeza en dirección de los mimos de su ojiperla- espero al menos que pienses que soy una bruja buena- dijo en un lapso de inocencia.

Naruto respiró hondamente para calmar su nueva oleada de libido y se alejó de ella, si querían salir de ese cuarto hoy lo mejor era mantener las caricias al mínimo, al menos hasta que estuvieran vestidos y fuera de la casa en donde hubiera un público que le recordara que debía comportarse.

-Un día de estos vas a matarme de deseo Hinata- dijo en son de broma aunque su voz siguió sonando ronca, sonrojando a la pelinegra azulado por el comentario- aunque no estaría mal morir en tus brazos-la Hyûga ahora lo miró en medio de una ataque de cariño mientras que él tuvo que reprimir las ansias de volver al lecho que muy a su pesar tuvo que dejar y hacerle el amor de nuevo.

Tomó unos pantalones que se encontró en el piso, los mismos que usó el día anterior, y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse no sin antes tomar un par de boxers limpios de la cómoda. Una vez dentro se aferró del lavamanos y soltó un leve resoplido para dejar escapar toda esa tensión sexual, ¿quién diría que por solo por despertarse un poco más temprano pasaría todo aquello?, las veces anteriores siempre era despertado por el delicioso aroma del desayuno de su Hime de ojos perlados o bien por el anuncio de este, luego de devorarlo, se despertaba ese ambiente acaramelado donde ambos derrochaban miel a raudales, completamente alejados de cualquier doble intención salvo algunas miradas cómplices, pequeñas risas y besos robados, definitivamente despertar antes había sido toda una experiencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto ahora estaba cómodamente sentado en una banca en uno de los tantos parques de Konoha, los cálidos rayos del sol lo relajaban y el escuchar a los niños jugar le distraía de lo que había pasado en la mañana con su ojiperla, definitivamente uno de esos días Hinata lo volvería loco con esa sensualidad inocente que surgía de ella sin que se diera cuenta, bueno, para ser justo ya estaba loco por ella, prueba de ello es lo ridícula y particularmente difícil que fue separarse luego de haber pasado la mañana juntos, que también demostraba lo muy compatibles que eran en lo que respectaba al acto amatorio. Podría sonar frívolo, pero si mal no recordaba, Tsunade había sido muy insistente en esa cuestión cuando él tocó una vez el tema de sentar cabeza y ahora entendía por qué, una mala pareja sexual terminaría por echar por tierra el resto de la relación.

Demonios, incluso en el uso del preservativo eran compatibles, él detestaba usarlo y Hinata casualmente era alérgica al látex, razón por la cual habían recurrido a las píldoras cortesía de una receta familiar infalible por parte de Ino y cuyo único efecto adverso era que la Hyûga era más sensible a los estímulos sexuales, sin representar riesgos si más adelante desearan concebir. La idea de tener hijos los golpeó de repente, despertar un día, darse cuenta de que una argolla adornaba su dedo anular izquierdo, tener a Hinata durmiendo plácidamente a su lado y que de repente un par de cabecitas rubias, negras azuladas, o por qué no, rojo carmesí entraran estrepitosamente al son de un "mamá" y "papá" era algo que lo llenaban de un cálido anhelo.

De hecho le causaba curiosidad saber cómo se vería Hinata con algunos meses de embarazo y vestida con ropa de maternidad, seguramente se vería tan hermosa y adorable como siempre. Tampoco pudo evitar pensar cómo sería su comportamiento por el mar de hormonas en que se convertirá por estar en cinta, muy seguramente estaría deprimida por estar "gorda" y por supuesto él como buen esposo la consolaría y mimaría. De seguro también sufriría de los antojos, pidiéndole en medio de la noche con ojos de borrego a medio morir su banana split especial o algo más exótico y difícil de conseguir como centollas rojas de Alaska recién pescadas.

-Ya estoy pensando incoherencias- se reprendió mentalmente cuando sus atolondrados pensamientos le ofrecieron una estampa de él mismo sin camisa, una pipa en la boca, un gorro marinero cubriendo su rubio cabello, tuerto de un ojo y el cuerpo tatuado, navegando un barco pesquero a la vez que luchaba con el timón en las embravecidas aguas del mar de Bering que rugían con furia y sin misericordia en el pleno de una tormenta, todo fuera por cumplir los caprichos de su preciosa Hime de ojos perlas.

Nota del autor: para más dramatismo poner la canción de réquiem for a tower.

Nota de Naomi-chwan: el Naruto-sama pescador es tan varonil (*¬*).

Nota de Hinata Hyûga: . . . (*¬*).

De cualquier manera, debía disfrutar del resto del día, últimamente las cosas en Konoha habían sido particularmente tranquilas por lo que se le había facilitado estar con Hinata, ambos llegaron al acuerdo de no anunciarse todavía como pareja oficial ante los ojos del híper-meticuloso clan Hyûga y su líder que casualmente sería su suegro, porque muy seguramente se verían limitados en las muchas libertades de las que gozaban ahora, sin embargo, era prácticamente un secreto a voces que la estrecha relación del héroe de la cuarta guerra shinobi y la heredera del clan Hyûga había evolucionado a niveles mucho más íntimos, tal es así que ya hasta la pareja en sí tenía club de fans (alias la guardia de honor de la princesa y el zorro), y que además muchas de ellas eran del antiguo club de fans de Naruto, el cual tuvo un trágico y violento final al dividirse cuando otras mostraron su favoritismo hacia cierto recién llegado de cabellos azabache, sobre todo por aquellas que tenían fetiches alternos como el uso de otras cavidades del cuerpo para proporcionarse placer.

-Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría Hiashi-san de decírselo- de nuevo su imaginación le obsequió la no muy grata visión del líder del clan más antiguo de Konoha persiguiéndolo mientras blandía una katana y juraba caparlo por robar la honra de su hija mayor, todo porque muy seguramente el rubio abrió la boca de más- tengo que aprender a mesurar lo que digo- pensó con una gota por la cabeza haciendo nota mental de no decir cosas como "Hinata-chan y yo hemos compartido de todo".

Mejor decidió estirarse un poco para luego ponerse de pie, le estaba dando un poco de hambre y el ramen de Ichiraku a falta de comida cacera no le caería mal, además ya hacía tiempo que no visitaba al viejo a Ayame.

-Es un buen día- murmuró el rubio, ignorando lo tormentosa que prontamente se volvería su vida amorosa.

-Pronto llegare Naruto-san, sé que cumplirás tu promesa- pensó una mujer montada en una carroza que tenía dirección a Konoha.

Fin del capítulo 18.

* * *

><p>Y por fin tengo listo el imposible capítulo 18, digamos que este es un cap de transicion entre arcos y un leve vistazo a como es la vida en pareja de estos dos tortolos atolondrados, pero oh fortuna, alguien va a llegar en darle en la torre a su feliz mundo color de rosa ¿quién será? y como reaccionará Hinata si de por si ya es celosa (al menos de forma pasiva hasta ahora), por cierto la imagen mental del Naruto pescador (Naomi y Hinata: (*¬*)) esta inspirada en un dibujo, busquenlo en google como ultimate badass popeye, creanme una estampa de Naruto así sería epico. a manera de colofón tambien tengo que decriles que este fic cumplio el 24 del marzo su tercer aniversario así como este servidor como escritor, me provoca algo de nostalgia ver como ha cambiado mi forma de escribir desde ese intento de prologo que escribi primeramente hasta ahora de hecho estube a nada de ser escritor de formato script pero luego de pensarmelo decidi a la narracion y sinceramente me han gustado los resultados, tal vez en alguna otra oportunidad escriba en primera persona, quien sabe, en fin, ya sin más, nos leemos la que viene y si tienen tele... hay se ven... ORALEEEEEEEEEEEEE.<p>

agradecimientos por los folloow a:

**neko-chan-nyu, Natzuky Namikaze Hyuga, LucyTakanashi-909 y castelmar.**

por los favoritos a:

**Jhon-Namikaze, Coty Candy, de nuevo a Natzuky Namikaze Hyuga y castelmar y Vicky love.**

por los review a:

**netokastillo: **hum, podria hacer un doujin de esta historia pero... soy pesimo para dibujar, a ver si le puedo vender la idea a un dibujante japones otaku que casualmente hable español y lo publique en la comiquet (o lo que sea)... se vale soñar, lo que si es que que bueno que se hayan calmado estos norcoreanos, ya pensaba en que no iba a poder leer manhwa (que superficial soy U_U).

**el angel de la oscuridad:** pues las posibilidades las veo mas pequeñas de que haya un trio, como vez Hinata es algo celosilla y no creo que le guste la idea de compartir, ya te daras cuenta en el siguiente cap. y pues... sí son un par de conejos o más bien una conejita y un zorro XD, lo de las multiples esposas tambien lo veo hasta mas dificil que el trio, para empezar este fic nuca fue realmente NaruHarem así le voy al no en ese sentido... creo que eché por tierra tus espectativas ^_^U.

**Grace Valle:** no creo que seas pervertida, bueno no tanto XD, supongo que todos estaban a la espectativa de este lemon y al parecer no los defraudé, lo dije alguna vez, cuando estos dos hicieran de las suyas estaria en otro nivel en comparacion de los otros lemon que he escrito, hartas gracias por tus reviews y tus palabras, insisto, no se porque, pero leer tus comentarios siempre me sacan una sonrisa y siento que me hacen el día.

**Darcy129:** gracias, de hecho esa era mi intencion, siempre he visto a estos dos como la pareja incómoda que se tiene mucho afecto pero a veces no saben que hacer para demostrarselo, pero que si conenctan, ciudado con las chispas que van a volar.

**CotyCandy:** pues bienvenida seas al universo que ha creado este humilde escritor, si te soy sincero siempre me he visto como alguien que rompe un poco los paradigmas, queria escribir algo que fuera un poco más irreverente que el estandar meloso o de confort que siempre ha tenido esta pareja, que por cierto no tiene nada de malo, no lo sé, simplemente hacer de sus aventuras amorosas algo incómodas y al mismo tiempo que no perdieran su ecanto tierno, algo así como si te diera pena ajena verlos pero te gustaría estar en sus zapatos, no se si me explique.

**Kaliborn:** (oh stop it you) na no creo que el capítulo llegue al extremo de la mona lisa, pero igual gracias por la comparacion.

**dandres527:** no os preoucupeis suele suceder que quieres hacer algo y todo mundo parece poner de acuerdo para no dejarte hacerlo, a mi me ha pasado varias veces, que bueno que te haya gustado y por cierto, (me pongo una capucha como darth sidius) bien bien, la perversion fluye a traves de ti XD.


	20. Capítulo 19

Disclaimer:... nananananananananananana Batman

* * *

><p>Capítulo 19<p>

Hinata se paseaba felizmente de aquí para allá en la cocina de la mansión principal del clan Hyûga, Hanabi le había pedido que le enseñara a hacer onigiri y ella como buena hermana mayor accedió. Ésta ahora solo le miraba de manera extraña y hasta podría decirse que fastidiada, la ridícula aura de felicidad que la pelinegra azulado emitía ya resultaba molesta, no solo eso, sus risueños tarareos, la forma grácil de moverse, que constantemente estuviera suspirando y que de repente se sonrojara y actuara de una manera tímida pero enamoradiza cuando alguno que otro "kya" salía de su boca mientras se tomaba las mejillas, también eran parte de ese por demás empalagoso modo de actuar.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa one-san?- la castaña adolescente ya estaba harta de tanta miel, la ojiperla mayor pareció descender de su mundo de color de rosa ya que parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar a su hermana menor.

-¿Eh?, ¿qué se te ofrece Hanabi?- peguntó sonriente la pelinegra azulado ni siquiera recordaba que estuviera ahí.

-¡One-san!- chilló la ojiperla menor ya frustrada de que la mayor no le estuviera prestando la debida atención, Hinata salió completamente de su trance, recordando que era lo que estaba haciendo o se supone que iba a ayudar a hacer.

-Lo siento, supongo que estoy un poco distraída- sonrió dulcemente, a la vez que de la nada aparecía detrás de ella aparecía un fondo del florecimiento de unas azucenas de color purpura pálido y se escuchaban los arpegios de un arpa de un lugar indeterminado.

-E-Está bien- la ojiperla menor se sintió cohibida ante la estampa tan radiante que ofrecía su hermana mayor, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?, últimamente había notado ese cambio de humor en Hinata, se le veía tan… feliz- ¿hay algo que no me hayas dicho one-san?- dijo de la nada cediendo a su curiosidad.

-¿Cómo que cosa?- la ojiperla mayor aún seguía en su actitud de lugar soleado mientras seguía atendiendo lo que hacía, solo que ahora le prestaba atención también a su hermanita- ¿no entendiste como hacer el relleno?- preguntó pensado que el comentario era en ese sentido.

-No es eso- dijo negando con la cabeza- te vez diferente, no sé cómo explicarlo, ¿te ha pasado algo bueno últimamente?- Hanabi tenía un presentimiento pero lo único que podía confirmar era el cambio de actitud de Hinata, tal vez si hacía las preguntas correctas sabría desde cuándo o por qué.

-Bueno- la mayor se llevó el dedo índice a la comisura de sus labios e hizo los ojos hacia arriba en señal de estar pensando- creo que solo me di cuenta de que la vida es maravillosa, ¿no lo crees?- ahora un grupo de rosas blancas florecieron junto con los lirios al son del arpa indeterminada.

Nota del autor: el efecto Uzumaki actúa de maneras misteriosas.

-¿E-Estás segura que solo e-es eso?- la castaña tartamudeaba muy pocas veces pero su hermana lucia tan esplendorosamente hermosa que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse nerviosa- ¿no… no hay alguien tenga algo que ver?

-¿Eh?- la pelinegra azulado tardó un segundo de más en entender la pregunta y cuando lo hizo se sonrojó ligeramente- no sé de qué hablas- dijo mientras colocaba por enésima vez sus manos en sus mejillas y sacaba a relucir una vez más esa actitud enamoradiza.

Hanabi entrecerró la mirada ante esa reacción, entonces notó la forma en que su hermana había decorado el onigiri que hasta hace poco preparaba felizmente, tenía la muy conocida forma de la cara de cierto despistado rubio de ojos azules que tenía loquita a su querida hermana mayor, frunció el ceño, sabía que habían ciertas chispas entre esos dos pero de eso a que Hinata pareciera un rayito de sol andando por causa de él era una enorme diferencia.

-Tiene que ver con Naruto ¿cierto?- dijo la castaña, aquello sonó más como una afirmación que una pregunta, el rostro de Hinata ahora adquirió un rojo carmesí, confirmando las sospechas de la menor- lo sabía, dilo todo one-san- exigió con una mirada instigadora.

-N-No es l-lo que c-crees- Hinata sabía que estar tartamudeando y jugando con sus dedos no ayudaba mucho a su credibilidad- ya s-sabes Naruto y-y yo…

-¿Desde cuándo lo llamas solo Naruto?- demandó la menor ahora molesta, desde que tenía uso de razón siempre había escuchado salir de los labios de Hinata ese tímido y algo meloso "N-Naruto-kun" para referirse al hiperactivo y atolondrado rubio ojiazul, y que de repente fuera solo Naruto no le cuadraba ni le gustaba ni un poco- sé que ocultas algo one-san, escúpelo- entrecerró sus ojos con el fin de amedrentar un poco más a la ojiperla.

-B-Bueno… v-verás, l-lo que pasa es que… c-como nos llevamos tan bien d-de-decidimos dejar de usar sufijos… d-de hecho… etto él t-también solo me llama H-Hinata- la ojiperla estaba concentrada en la interesantísima danza que hacían sus dedos índices por lo que no miraba a Hanabi, era ridículo, pareciera que ella era la hermana menor- d-de todos modos- alzó un poco la voz en un momento de valor auto-infundido- a ti no te concierne como llame a Naru-kun- error, Hinata quiso morderse la lengua cuando se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta al fondo.

La boca de Hanabi formó una perfecta O cuando escuchó la forma tan íntima que la pelinegra azulado uso para referirse a ese… ese… ese desgraciado roba hermanas, rápidamente shock inicial fue sustituido por una furia asesina cuando la idea de que ese idiota y su adorada hermana mayor tuviesen una relación más allá de una amistad se formara en su cabeza, oh no, por supuesto que no cedería a quien secretamente más admiraba sin pelear, ese rubio de sonrisita retardada sabría quién era Hanabi Hyûga.

-H-Ha-Hanabi, h-hablemos esto con calma ¿q-quieres?- la mayor se sentía que su nerviosismo aumentaba, sobre todo con la aura asesina que salía del cuerpo de la castaña- v-verás cuando dos personas se aman mucho… ellos…- Hinata detuvo su monologo de "cuando las personas se enamoran se ponen cursis" al ver que el instinto asesino de la castaña aumentó.

-¿Exactamente qué hacen las personas que se aman mucho… one-san?- el tono de ultratumba que la menor usó no auguraba nada bueno y el hecho de que malentendiera lo que iba a decirle solo agravaba las cosas.

-¡Estás mal entendiendo todo!- le reclamó la ojiperla mayor ya presa del pánico y sumamente sonrojada- ¡nosotros no hemos hecho nada de eso!- por supuesto que mentía, ya había experimentado lo de los pajaritos y las abejas… varias veces, pero por cómo estaban las cosas era una pésima idea decírselo a su hermana menor.

La menor pareció calmarse un poco pero su ceño fruncido aun delataba su molestia, Hinata suspiró, no ignoraba el hecho de que fuera causa de admiración por parte de su hermana menor pero no tenía idea de que fuera tan protectora, igual o incluso más que su novio y su guardián.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- súbitamente la castaña cambió de una actitud enfadada a una dolida bajando la mirada, a Hinata se le derritió el corazón al ver el adorable puchero y el par de lagrimillas que se formaron en sus opalinos ojos.

-Fue decisión de ambos, sabes lo restrictivos que pueden ser en el clan- la mayor adquirió una actitud condescendiente- eventualmente lo haremos oficial, pero de momento te pido que guardes el secreto- se agachó un poco para verla a los ojos y sonreírle dulcemente.

-No te merece- la menor ladeó el rostro para no ceder ante la sonrisa de su hermana- es un idiota, no es educado, es escandaloso, es impropio, además estoy segura que no es atento contigo- nuevamente los celos de Hanabi intentaban salir a flote mientras busca más apelativos para insultar al rubio, Hinata solo la miraba con algo de pena mientras sentía una gota escurrir por su sien.

-Supongo que tendré que ponerle un pequeño alto- pensó la pelinegra azulado con algo de resignación, ya no le estaba gustando que soltara tantos improperios contra su rubio, además de que en cierta forma decía entre líneas que tenía mal gusto- Naruto-kun puede ser muchas cosas, incluso algunas de las que dijiste, pero no es un mal novio y por supuesto que es atento- dijo con la voz más dura que pudo usar.

Ciertamente su rubio era escandaloso, algo imprudente y un poco lento para algunas cosas pero Naruto era Naruto y lo amaba así tal cual, con sus atributos y defectos, además de que era excelente como pareja, el perfecto ejemplo es como le daba todo ese placer mientras le hacía gemir y suplicar… además de que por supuesto que era atento, siempre que salían a almorzar o a alguna parte, él le preguntaba que le apetecía a pesar de que con su mirada casi le suplicaba que dijera ramen, a veces le cumplía el capricho, en otras en las que sugería otra cosa él simplemente sonreía satisfecho y decía ceremoniosamente "lo que diga mi preciosa Hime". Aunado a eso él se portaba como un perfecto caballero, podría sonar increíble pero era cierto, sus atenciones para con ella iban de el clásico mover las sillas para que se sentara al súper cliché de quitarse el saco y ponerlo sobre un charco para que ella pasara, además de que mantenía sus manos quietas lo más que podía, tal vez era por eso que cuando estaban solos fuera tan… intenso en su forma de tocarla.

-P-Pero…one-san- llamó lastimeramente la menor en un intento de tener un punto a su favor y de paso regresando a Hinata a la realidad.

-Pero nada- la mayor cruzó sus brazos sobre su exuberante pecho para verse un poco más firme, si su padre la viera en ese momento estaría más que impresionado- creo que soy lo suficientemente grande como para poder saber elegir un hombre, además estás siendo demasiado dura con él.

-Pero…- la castaña intentó rebatir de nuevo, pero el rostro serio de su adorada hermana mayor la hizo desistir, por lo que se limitó a largar un suspiro desganado- tú ganas one-san, además no le diré nada a papá- agregó ante la mirada satisfecha y victoriosa de Hinata.

-Si tan solo pudieras ver lo maravilloso que es- y como si toda la conversación que tuvieron nunca hubiese existido, la ojiperla mayor volvió a sus actividades a la vez que su aura de felicidad extrema de nuevo salía a relucir, la castaña solo se limitó a ver a su hermana con una gota en la cabeza.

-Buenos días- la grave y estoica voz del patriarca del clan se dejó escuchar, Hanabi al estar de espaldas dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, cosa que notó su padre- ¿sucede algo Hanabi?

-N-No, no pasa nada, solo que me sorprendiste papá- la Hyûga menor comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras él levantaba una ceja en señal de recelo y cierta desazón por tratarlo tan informalmente, adolescentes- de cualquier forma, ¿se te ofrece algo?

-De hecho sí, Hinata…- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a su hija mayor.

-Padre necesito que me ayudes algunas cosas respecto a mi entrenamiento- la menor rápidamente se había puesto frente al campo de visión de su padre, si miraba a su hermana muy seguramente se daría cuenta de su súbito cambio de actitud.

-Será después- dijo haciéndose a un lado para poder hablar con la pelinegra azulado- necesito que…- de nuevo fue interrumpido por la castaña.

-Realmente necesito tu ayuda, acabo de ser ascendida a jounin- obviamente estaba mintiendo pero no podía dejar que su padre viera a Hinata por ningún motivo. Su padre alzó las cejas mostrando genuina impresión.

-Son buenas noticias hija, pero ahora tengo otros asuntos que lidiar- de nuevo, el patriarca del clan hizo a un lado a su hija menor y fijó su vista a la mayor, la castaña se mordió el labio con nerviosismo sin saber ya que hacer.

-Hinata, necesito que te presentes en la sala de reuniones en dos horas, unas personas importantes vendrán y se requiere tu presencia- dijo con su típico tono monocorde.

-Por supuesto padre, como digas- respondió la ojiperla mayor con una dulce sonrisa… y un campo de lilas apareciendo junto con las azucenas y las rosas al ritmo de unos acordes mucho más elaborados del arpa misteriosa.

-T-Te esperaré ahí entonces- el siempre inmutable Hiashi Hyûga no pudo evitar verse sorprendido por la esplendorosa estampa que ofrecía la pelinegra azulado, le recordaba mucho a… no, hace mucho que había decido no evocar el recuerdo de ella en su hija, ya bastante daño sufrió de niña por ello- tengo otros asuntos que atender- y sin más se retiró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto comía plácidamente unos dangos en un pequeño restaurante mientras al parecer esperaba a alguien, cerca de él estaba un híper nerviosa peli violeta que respondía al nombre Himari, ésta escondía inútilmente su rubor detrás de su charola, el rubio sabía lo que causaba en ella y en cierta forma le divertía pero ahora solo tenía ojos para Hinata, por lo que no hacía nada para provocar algún malentendido salvo el trato casual tan típico de él.

-Lamentó la demora- dijo la persona que estaba esperando, el ojiazul suspiró a sabiendas de que sería un martirio estar con esa rubia hasta que le diera lo que quería.

-No esperé mucho- le dirigió la mirada a una estrambótica ojiceleste que respondía al nombre de Ino, ¿por qué se habían reunido?, Hinata se había quedado sin píldoras y obviamente si no quería ser padre prematuramente necesitaba más- vamos al grano, ¿las tienes?- dijo con cierto fastidio, esperando que la rubia no exigiera saber los pormenores de su vida sexual.

-¿Estás impaciente por usarlas cierto?- la sonrisa cómplice de la Yamanaka solo hizo que el ojiazul suspirara.

-No es eso- dijo el rubio tratando de no sonar molesto, si lo hacía Ino no lo dejaría en paz, obviamente no le había mencionado quien usaba esas píldoras no era otra que Hinata, pero la rubia parecía intuirlo- de cualquier forma, ¿podrías por favor dármelas por la buenas?

-Creo que eso le molestaría a Sai- respondió la ojiceleste, Naruto bufó comenzándose a exasperarse por como habían torcido sus palabras, Ino sonrió divertida, le complacía bastante meterse con el ojiazul.

¿Podrías por favor?- masculló el rubio apretando los dientes, la ojiceleste se carcajeó al lograr su objetivo, mientras el rubio contaba hasta diez, si no fuera por el incidente con Tsunade no tendría que sufrir por todo ese martirio.

Flash back

Naruto se dirigía al hospital de Konoha con el propósito de hablar con cierta rubia con enormes dotes, de hecho no había hablado con ella desde que se "graduó" como experto en las artes amatorias por lo que tal vez sería un poco incómodo hablar con ella luego de tanto tiempo. La razón de esa visita tenía que ver con Hinata y la noche anterior donde habían estado de nuevo juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto y Hinata se besaban apasionadamente, había pasado un mes desde que en aquella cama habían tenido su primera vez, ya estaban desnudos y terriblemente excitados, prueba de ello era la dolorosa erección de él y la abundante humedad de ella, el rubio fue acostando a la ojiperla, preparándose para el iniciar aquel glorioso acto.

-N-Naru-kun e-espera- la pelinegra azulado súbitamente detuvo al ojiazul, este la miró confundido- s-será mejor usar un… un condón- había hecho algunos cuantos cálculos y estaba en sus días fértiles por lo que era arriesgado hacerlo al natural como siempre.

-Como digas- accedió sorpresivamente fácil el rubio, aunque no le gustara usar profilácticos, aún no estaba preparado mentalmente para la idea de ser padre, además Hiashi lo mataría.

Hinata, que había estado preparada para la ocasión, le extendió un paquete con el anticonceptivo, el rubio lo tomó y fácilmente se lo puso. Luego de la pausa el ojiazul volvió a prepararse para seguir con el acto pero justo cuando dio la primera estocada, Hinata protestó diciéndole que le molestaba.

-Lo siento Hina-chan, ¿fui muy brusco?- la preocupación del rubio era palpable, la ojiperla negó con la cabeza- ¿entonces que fue?- volvió a preguntar con cierta ansiedad

-C-Creó que soy alérgica al látex- admitió al sentir su intimidad irritada para luego notar el gesto contrariado de él- lo siento, supongo que lo arruiné- se volteó con la intención de que no viera lo apenada que estaba.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, es algo que no sabías- dijo el rubio en tono conciliador mientras la abrasaba por detrás, ¿estaba frustrado?, sí, ¿se lo echaría en cara a su ojiperla?, ni muerto- tal vez debería hablar con la oba-san a lo mejor tiene algún método que sea efectivo y seguro, tal vez píldoras anticonceptivas- sugirió de la manera más natural.

La ojiperla frunció el ceño y soltó un quejido en señal de molestia, por alguna razón no le había gustado mucho el comentario.

-¿No te gusta la idea?- preguntó él comenzando a acariciar su plano vientre, Naruto había aprendido instintivamente que a Hinata le gustaba que la mimaran para convencerla cuando algo no le parecía.

-N-No es eso- la ojiperla sintió como se le erizaban los bellos de la nuca e intentaba mantener la compostura ante las delicias que su rubio hacía con su cuerpo.

-¿Entonces qué es?- el rubio ahora acariciaba los brazos de su pelinegra azulado al darse cuenta de cómo ella vibraba contra él y su voz se escuchaba temblorosa, sería un desperdicio excitarla y excitarse si no podían hacer nada.

-E-Es que… - realmente no sabía porque le había molestado, usar píldoras no le parecía tan mala idea, es decir, así podrían hacerlo al natural…- solo no y ya- sinceramente ni ella se entendía en ese momento.

-No me digas que estás celosa Hinata Hyûga- aunque ella no lo pudiera ver, Naruto lucía una enorme sonrisa que le surcaba de oreja a oreja, nunca se imaginó que su tímida, dulce y adorable Hime lo celaría.

-N-No es eso- de hecho sí que lo era, ahora que él lo mencionaba, le molestaba el hecho de que se reuniera con una de sus ex-amantes- solo no quiero que vallas- dijo casi sonando como un berrinche.

-No puedo creer que estés celosa- insistió aun sonriendo pícaramente mientras movía la mano para acariciar la mejilla de la ojiperla, ésta le hizo un desprecio y un puchero, causando que Naruto riera contenidamente- lo que pasó ya pasó- acaricio esta vez el cabello de su amada-¿realmente crees que yo sería capaz de engañarte?

-N-No…- dijo algo apenada- p-pero, yo solo soy una primeriza tal vez te aburres de mí- podría sonar un poco infantil de su parte, pero aún le preocupaba no ser una amante lo suficientemente buena para Naruto.

-Bromeas ¿cierto?- el rubio se incorporó para verla- jamás me cansaría de ti, me encanta esa inocencia que aun muestras a pesar de todo- se inclinó para besar el hombro de su ojiperla, ella suspiró al sentir la caria- además nadie como tú podría entregarse de esa manera- la besó ahora en los labios, esa noche jugaron un poco contra la ley de Murphy, por suerte Hinata no quedó embarazada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aun pensando en la suerte que tuvo aquella vez, el rubio tocó la puerta de la oficina de la rubia escuchando un serio pase detrás de la puerta por parte de la mujer de ojos miel. El ojiazul giró la perilla de la puerta y se encaminó dentro de la oficina de la directora del hospital de Konoha.

-Hola oba-san- tuvo que agacharse al esquivar un portapapeles que iba directo a su cabeza- l-lo s-siento- hacía tanto tiempo que no se veía con la rubia que olvidó que no tenía que llamarle así.

-¿Con qué vienes a molestarme?- preguntó rudamente la mujer con grandes dotes, pero de repente cambió su actitud- a menos que quieras… tú sabes- ronroneó entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Lo que pasa es que necesito un favor- dijo el rubio casualmente mientras pretendía que jamás escuchó esa frase por parte de la rubia y que nunca sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

-¿Qué clase de favor?- la rubia se puso de pie e inclinaba su cuerpo mostrando descaradamente su escote, la alarma interna del ojiazul se encendió, dándose cuenta que si no hablaba claramente aprendería una lección más de su ero-sensei, la cual era como ser infiel.

-Necesito que hagas unas pastillas anticonceptivas, no creo que para ti sea mucho problema- dijo ahora empezando a ver si tenía una ruta de escape alterna, tal vez saltar por la ventana.

-No entiendo por qué, si ya te dije que yo no necesito ese tipo de cosas- susurró la ojos miel mientras se relamía los labios con lascivia, eso fue todo para el Uzumaki (Namikaze).

-Parece que nos estamos entendiendo mal- dijo el ojiazul comenzando a retroceder lentamente, la situación se estaba saliendo de control pero todavía podía escapar.

-¿Qué entendemos mal?- susurró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al ojiazul. El rubio logró escabullirse exitosamente y se dirigió al ventanal- oh vamos, no muerdo… a menos que tú quieras- susurró la rubia, Naruto ya sudaba frío, la mirada de Tsunade, algo así como leona en celo, le decía que debía largarse de ahí.

Y por supuesto que iba a huir, tomó de la manera más sutil posible el seguro de la ventana corrediza e intentó abrirla para escapar como alma que la llevaba el diablo y estuvo a punto de escupir una maldición cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba atorada y lo peor es que Tsunade se acercaba mientras se mordía el labio inferior lujuriosamente, se le acaban las opciones y el espacio, ya no podía utilizar el hiraishin, por lo que en un ataque de desesperación creó un clon de sombras lo tomó de la chaqueta, lo lanzó por la ventana con tal de romperla y por fin huyó como vil cobarde con el rabo entre las patas, preferiría verse así que sufrir el dolor de la separación y la ira de una resentida Hinata, porque si bien recordaba, el ero-sennin había sido muy claro que no había nada peor en el universo que la furia de una mujer despechada.

-No perdía nada si intentaba seducirlo- fue la reacción Tsunade al ver como el ojiazul huyó despavorido, miró el hueco de la ventana y se alzó de hombros- de seguro han de ser para Hinata- fue lo que concluyó al recordar el pedido de ojiazul, y es que era bastante obvio que entre esos dos había más que amistad- en fin… SHIZUNE, NECESITO REPARAR LA VENTANA- le gritó a su asistente olvidando de paso todo el incidente y el hecho de que casi violaba a Naruto… otra vez.

Fin del flashback

-¿Vas a darme o no las jodidas píldoras?- gruñó el rubio mientras contaba hasta diez, ¿por qué Ino no podía ser una persona normal?- ¿realmente tenemos que pasar por todo esto?

-¿Es tan difícil que me digas con quien estás saliendo?- el rubio la miró con el ceño fruncido al ver la sonrisa cómplice en ella, le cansaba mentalmente tener que lidiar con ella solo para tener unos anticonceptivos seguros, tal vez no era tan mala la idea de ser padre prematuramente.

-Lo es-masculló sin más, estaba más que seguro que Ino se había dado cuenta del actual giro en la relación que sostenía con Hinata, pero no entendía porque qué demonios la rubia quería que lo admitiera, tal vez para echárselo en cara de que lo sabía- de cualquier manera, mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia.

-Vamos, seré discreta, no tienes de que preocuparte- Naruto la miró como si le hubiera salido un ojo en la frente y después comenzó a carcajearse de lo lindo.

¿Tú… discreta?- el ojiazul rió con más fuerza mientras se detenía con la mesa para no caerse- lo que tú tienes de discreta yo lo tengo de tranquilo- y sin pena volvió a reírse en la cara de la ojiceleste. La rubia frunció el ceño, por supuesto que era discreta, y su apodo de Ino la cuenta chismes solo era un malentendido.

-Pues si no hay nombre no hay píldoras y sin píldoras no hay sexo, a menos que quieras ser padre por supuesto- el rubio dejó de reír casi de inmediato mientras la Yamanaka lo miraba triunfante- ¿no qué no?- pensó creyendo que lo tenía en la palma de su mano.

-Ya me da igual, haz lo que tú quieras- dijo él alzándose de hombros, no dejaría que lo amedrentaran por unas simples pastillas- pero que quede en tu conciencia que como médico ninja estas faltando a tú ética de trabajo.

-Eso es jugar sucio y lo sabes- refunfuño la ojiceleste al ver como el tiro le había salido por la culata.

-Dice quién me intentaba chantajear hace unos momentos- la rubia, derrotada, hizo un puchero y de mala gana le dio el bendito frasco- muchas gracias Ino, ¿era tan difícil?- Ino solo le sacó la lengua, él solo suspiró, y luego decían que era el infantil de la generación.

-Espero que le aprovechen a Hinata- masculló mientras hacía un desprecio, la rubia, no conforme por cómo le salieron las cosas decidió echárselo en cara, el ojiazul tragó en seco pero hizo lo imposible para no inmutarse a sabiendas de que querían provocarlo.

Naruto la miró por algunos segundos como queriendo preguntarle algo más a la rubia.

-Y sí, son bastante obvios- agregó la ojiceleste mirándolo de reojo y aun con su actitud digna- son la comidilla de la villa.

El rubio miró a su compañera de generación confundido, no esperaba ese tipo de información, sin embargo ahora le había picado la curiosidad.

-¿De verdad somos tan obvios?- preguntó con toda la inocencia que pudo reunir, Ino lo miró como si le hubiesen salido orejas de zorro.

-¿En serio me lo estas preguntando?- sus perfectamente delineadas cejas estaban completamente arqueadas, no creyendo que realmente su rubia contraparte masculina le preguntara eso- sabía que eras medio idiota, pero estar enamorado te ha vuelto un completo idiota- el espetó ahora con tono de regaño.

-Hey no soy…- el reclamo del ojiazul murió en sus labios, no debía desviarse del tema- maldición- soltó el rubio por lo bajo, sabía que mirar a Hinata en público como la cosa más hermosa que jamás haya visto en su patética e insignificante vida traería consecuencias, al menos Hiashi aún no se enteraba, ya que no habían indicios de que el patriarca Hyûga quisiera castrarlo ceremonialmente con un wakizashi oxidado, mancillar su masculinidad introduciendo objetos varios en su cavidad inferior o el típico hervirlo vivo en aceite.

-Y hasta ahora te das cuenta- Ino rodó los ojos aun sin creer que no notaran cuan ridículamente acaramelados eran, ¿cómo no hacerlo?, Konoha parecía ahogarse con la miel que esos dos derrochaban a raudales- lo peor del caso es que Hinata actúa igual o peor que tú.

Y es que la ojiperla parecía mirar al atolondrado rubio como si fuera algún tipo de héroe gallardo o hasta incluso un tipo un semidiós, cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, pero lo que realmente era un verdadero milagro era que Hiashi no los hubiese descubierto, seguramente porque el líder Hyûga no acostumbraba salir mucho del complejo de su clan para enterarse de los cotilleos de la aldea y al parecer sus subordinados decidieron hacerse de la vista gorda por el bien de la parejita.

-Realmente deben trabajar en eso si no tendrán problemas Naruto- dijo ahora la Yamanaka en tono fraternal, el Uzumaki (Namikaze) estaba desconcertado, no solo por la "increíble" revelación, sino también por el tan cambiante carácter de la rubia, si era un milagro que su aun no reconocido suegro no descubriera la relación "oculta" que sostenía con Hinata era aún más extraordinario como Sai mantenía su relación con ella.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias Ino- sonrió a su manera, tal vez la ojiceleste lo sacara de quicio a veces pero debía admitir que era buena dando concejos cuando se lo proponía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke deambulaba por Konoha sin rumbo aparente, solo observando los cambios que su aldea natal tuvo desde que se fue y se reconstruyó, había estado yendo y viniendo de la aldea en los últimos meses, solo lo suficiente para no volver a caer en el estatus de ninja renegado, a pesar de que había vuelto con su atolondrado otrora compañero de equipo, en el momento no se sintió preparado para establecerse, sin embargo ahora era diferente, ya no le era tan chocante la idea de estar ahí, el lugar que albergaba tantos recuerdos, tanto amargos como placenteros, y que alguna vez deseó destruir.

Siguió observando los cambios que para muchos era insignificantes, pero que para él eran más que notorios, posiblemente lo que más lo golpeó de cierta manera fue el hecho de que el barrio Uchiha fuese barrido, reconstruido y repoblado, le afectaba que ya no existieran esos recuerdos de su infancia pero también le daba cierto alivio que ya no fuese el lúgubre y solitario lugar que antes era un recordatorio constante de algo que pudo haber sido evitado de no ser el odio tan arraigado de las generaciones anteriores, además, la razón de su visita esta vez era el buscar un lugar donde establecerse y ser de nuevo parte activa de la aldea como habitante y shinobi, los líderes de clanes y el "Hokage" ya habían dado el visto bueno, además de que se le había dado una generosa compensación por las tierras que a él le pertenecían por derecho por lo que podía vivir cómodamente donde quisiera,

Sus pasos lo llevaron a una colina con un mirador, por lo que podía ver era uno de los pocos lugares que no fueron afectados por Pain, de hecho, ahora que miraba con más atención era bastante familiar. Bajó la mirada a una roca de tamaño mediano con varias inscripciones y rápidamente dándose cuenta de que eran nombres, era el memorial a los caídos,sin embargo, ahora notó otro monumento de un color ébano y con letras en color oro muy similar a la otra pero más pequeñ un momento pensó que era para recordar a los que murieron en la cuarta guerra shinobi, pero desechó rápidamente la idea mientras sus ojos se abrían cuanto podían de la sorpresa, justo en el centro de la piedra estaba labrado el tan para él conocido abanico blanco y rojo, símbolo inconfundible del clan Uchiha, por lo que con el corazón oprimiéndole le acercó a la piedra y notó que en ésta había un epitafio.

"El ansia por poder y la necedad de conservarlo, además de odio inherente que nunca decidimos dejar de lado, condenó y cegó las vidas de aquellos nombrados aquí que llevaron orgullosamente alguna vez este símbolo, con humildad y arrepentimiento, nosotros, las antiguas generaciones de Konoha, rogamos el perdón de nuestros sucesores, sobre especial mención al único sobreviviente de tan oscuro y deshonroso evento, Sasuke Uchiha, y aquellos que vengan después de él. Cometer actos tan barbáricos como este, bajo el mantra de que es "por el bien de la aldea" es algo inexcusable, y que ensombrecerá siempre el nombre de nuestra aldea y el de nosotros mismos".

Debajo del texto estaban los nombres de los que fueron asesinados hace ya tantos años, los recuerdos de esa noche lo golpearon duramente, era cierto que había dejado de lado sus intenciones de venganza, pero la herida aun sangraba a pesar de todos esos años.

-¿Sasuke-sama?- el azabache volteó su mirada y se encontró con una insegura Ami, en realidad su nombre era Amelia, por alguna razón desconocida para el Uchiha las tres usaban diminutivos de sus nombres, salvo Umi, que era su nombre real.

-Ya te he dicho que no es necesario que sigas refiriéndote a mi tan formalmente- masculló el azabache mientras siguió leyendo, justo debajo del epitafio encontró el nombre de su hermano y las palabras "uno de los hombres que más amó esta aldea y al que menos se le ha reconocido por ello".

Que el nombre de Itachi apareciera y que la aldea lo reconociera fue el equivalente a que le hubiesen sacado el aire de un puñetazo en la boca del estomago, por un instante sintió algo de furia por el aparente cinismo, pero luego de haber leído aquellas palabras, él sería el cínico por intentar buscar conflicto por ello.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- la pelirroja se acercó a él con cautela, lo tomó del hombro y se recargó en su brazo mientras deslizaba una mano por el antebrazo buscando la mano del Uchiha y entrelazándolas cuando este abrió un poco más el espacio entre sus dedos.

Él no dijo nada, estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos, además del nudo en su garganta solo le permitiría hablar con voz ahogada, podía sentir el ligero bulto en el vientre de la ojiverde, sinónimo de cuatro meses de dejo de sonrisa se asomó en los labios del azabache, la relación que sostenía con la pelirroja era bastante complicada, si es que se le podía llamar relación para empezar, en un principio, por decirlo de alguna manera, fue bastante "frenética" con ella y con las otras dos, aunque poco a poco las cosas se hicieron un poco más llevaderas, sobre todo enparticular con la ojiverdeya que mostraba ser la más madura de las que se le antojaba más raro de todo era el cómo ella no le exigía ningún tipo de retribución o responsabilidad a pesar de estar esperando un hijo suyo, la única respuesta que recibió fue un "no te preocupes no pienso obligarte a nada", tal vez la chica era más lista de lo que esperaba y había utilizado la psicología inversa contra él, ya que en lugar de tomarle la palabra había hecho completamente lo opuesto, por suerte las otras dos no daban signos de estar en cinta ya que ellas sí que parecían dispuestas a forzarlo a tomar la responsabilidad.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- preguntó el Uchiha rompiendo finalmente el silencio y asegurarse que no tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel.

-Llámalo intuición- respondió separándose y levantando los hombros para restarle importancia, el azabache la miró con la ceja levantada, ella suspiró al saber que no se lo había tragado- está bien, te vi y pensé en seguirte, ¿no puede una mujer aparentar un poco de misticismo de vez en cuando?- admitió de mala gana volteando el rosto ofendida.

-Supongo que sí- concedió el pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa, volvió su mirada al memorial y largó un suspiro aun sintiendo esa extraña desazón en el pecho- no esperaba encontrarme con algo como esto- admitió mientras concentraba en símbolo de su clan.

-¿Te molesta?- la pelirroja dejó de lado su puchero y adquirió una actitud más seria mientras miraba el semblante del azabache- más bien creo que te tomó por supresa- concluyó.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Sasuke regresando su mirada para con ella, a veces pensaba que esa chica podía leerlo como un libro.

-¿Si te digo que fue intuición femenina lo aceptarás?- el ojinegro movió la cabeza a manera de negación haciendo que Amelia suspirara con cierta frustración- a veces tienes el tacto de un neandertal, ¿sabías?- se quejó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho- aunque mucha gente crea que tienes la expresividad de una piedra en realidad eres bastante fácil de leer- explicó,el azabache levantó una ceja- como por ejemplo cuando haces eso- señaló su ceja alzada- significa que algo te intriga.

-Hmp- fue la contestación del Uchiha ante el hecho de verse descubierto.

-Y ese pujido significa que algo te molesta o que hicieron un comentario que no te gustó- el azabache logró por los pelos suprimir otra muletilla, sin embargo lejos de sentirse ofendido le resultaba en cierta forma gracioso que alguien para variar notara esos detalles.

-Posiblemente eres la primer mujer que conozco que no es una molestia- la pelirroja levantó una ceja- ¿qué?- ella solo sonrió mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-Si esa es tu definición de un cumplido tienes mucho que aprender- dijo mientras suspiraba cansada-a veces me pregunto qué es lo que te vi, es decir, admito que eres guapo y en un principio tu actitud del tipo oscuro, distante y misterioso me puso algo… loquita, pero después, no lo sé, no es que ya no me atraigas, ya te lo he dicho antes estás más bueno que el pan con vino, pero siento que tienes más errores de los que la mayoría de las mujeres ve- explicó sin estar segura si estaba dándose a entender.

-¿Qué tipo de errores?- lejos de estar ofendido, Sasuke estaba impresionado y en cierta manera curioso, jamás nadie le había hablado de esa manera y mucho menos le habían dicho sus verdades.

-En primer lugar, y lo más obvio, eres malhumorado, a veces pareciera que solo sabes decir "Hmp", eres demasiado orgulloso, tienes las habilidades sociales de un ermitaño- empezó a enumerar la ojiverde, el azabache solo se quedó mirándola mientras ella seguía con su monologo, aunque siendo sincero le molestaba un poco.

-¿Algo más?- se animó a decir por fin el Uchiha con una actitud ligeramente osca.

-Eres algo influenciable- respondió ella sin tapujos.

-Hmp- dijo como respuesta el ojinegro- entonces si soy un desastre ¿por qué te fijaste en mi?, ¿qué es lo que me vez, qué te atrae tanto aparte de mi físico?

-B-Bueno…- la pregunta había tomado a la pelirroja con la guardia baja, era bastante más complicado buscarle virtudes a alguien que aparentemente no las tenía, peor aún si estaba encasillado en el estereotipo del "tipo malo que las puede todas pero quiero redimir para que solo me ame a mi".

-¿Y bien?- urgió el Uchiha con una ceja alzada.

-E-Es un poco difícil y un tanto incómodo decirlo- dijo la pelirroja removiéndose avergonzada, era bastante sencillo buscarle defectos a alguien, pero muydifícil intentar encontrar virtudes luego de eso- más bien no sé cómo explicarlo... a pesar de todo eso, es bastante fácil llevarse contigo una vez que se llega conocerte bien… es como si te abrieras un poco más,como si entre más te conociera más me diera cuenta de que solo eres una persona como cualquiera, que siente, que disfruta, que quiere reír aunque parezca que no sabe cómo y qué quiere compartir más con los que les rodea a pesar de que muchas veces se guarde las cosas para sí- dijo removiéndose nerviosamente, nunca había hablado tan seriamente con él, al menos no en el tema de que impresión tenía del azabache.

Sasuke la miró con su típica expresión pétrea, esta vez la pelirroja no podía interpretar que pasaba por la mente del ojinegro, solo estaba el hecho de que la miraba intensamente como si estuviese evaluando lo que acababa de decirle, causando que bajara la mirada. La pelirroja estuvo a punto de disculparse, tal vez se había pasado un poco y él se molestó, sin embargo no pudo decir nada ya que justamente cuando levantó el rostro el azabache inclinó su cuerpo y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-¿P-P-Por qué fue eso?- preguntó la ojiverde bastante avergonzada, Sasuke raras veces era el que mostraba iniciativa para demostraciones de afecto, si es que se le podían llamar así, pero ésta en particular pareció tener mayor trascendencia.

-¿Aceptarías si te digo que fue un impulso masculino?- dijo con una media sonrisa, la pelirroja se le quedó mirando por algunos segundos para luego romper a reír.

Amelia encontraba bastante encantador el extraño, cínico y a veces cáustico sentido del humor del azabache, a muchas personas tal vez lesofendería pero a él bien le podría importar un soberano cacahuate y se notaba que lo disfrutaba usarlo, sobre todo con ese par de tortolitos atolondrados, que cabe decir que a ella también le incomodaba que siempre anduvieran tan melosos, tal vez por eso le atraía tanto, a ella tampoco le agradaba andarse por la ramas así como tampoco las cursilerías.

Sasuke se permitió sonreír más abiertamente, por alguna razón le gustaba convivir con ella, además de que le resultaba bastante fácil, tal vez era por su personalidad franca y abierta, tal vez porque no pasaba la mitad del tiempo fingiendo que era un manso corderito, o tal vez era que a diferencia de otras mujeres no utilizaba constantemente la frustrante lógica del sí porque no y no porque sí, perolo cierto era que se sentía atraído por ella, no era solo atracción sexual, sino también una extraña sensación de relajamiento en donde no tenía que poner cara de te acercas o te mato para evitar que invadiera personal, era extraño en verdad, y muy intrigante también.

-Eso no es justo, ahora estás usando mis palabras en mi contra- dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y provocando que la mirara fijamente-… de nuevo me estás mirando raro- dijo la pelirroja sintiéndose súbitamente cohibida.

-No era mi intención, solo estaba pensando… en nosotros- dijo el azabache con un muy ligero tono carmín en su rostro, la ojiverde pestañeó sorprendida un par de veces antes de adoptar una postura más seria, el tema lo exigía.

-No hay ningún "nosotros" como tal para empezar, al menos no si insinúas que somos pareja- dijo intentando no sonar demasiado osca pero tampoco iba a ocultar las cosas o suavizarlas.

-Tienes razón- concedió el azabache- y sí, lo estoy dando a entender de esa manera, el detalle está en que, sea como sea, tú ya eres parte de mi vida y...- pareció dudar en lo siguiente que iba a decir, carecía de experiencia en esos temas- y quisiera que fuéramos más que eso.

-Sinceramente no te entiendo- dijo la pelirroja, el Uchiha estaba demasiado raro para su gusto, parecía como ensimismado e inquieto.

-Lo que intento decir es que… soy pésimo en esto- la ojiverde rió un poco por la declaración- lo que digo es que quisiera algo más, que no estoy conforme con lo que somos, quiero llevar esto a una relación real- soltó por fin mientras desviaba la mirada, la pelirroja estaba sorprendida jamás había visto al azabache tan incómodo o avergonzado.

-¿D-De verdad?- su rostro estaba apenas ligeramente más pálido que su cabello, jamás esperó que Sasuke "cara de piedra" Uchiha intentara mostrar alguna vena romántica, tal vez porque le molestaban esas cosas y al parecer era un autentico pelmazo en el tema.

-Ya de por sí es bastante difícil para mí decir esto, así que no me hagas repetirlo- masculló el ojinegro mientras se pasaba ansiosamente una mano por la nuca, solo para caer en cuenta de la proposición que acababa de hacer.

Cuando lo hizo, su mirada rápidamente se dirigió de nuevo con Amelia, ésta tenía la mirada baja y su cuerpo convulsionaba ligeramente, sinónimo de sollozos. El Uchiha se encogió sin saber exactamente que hacer, siempre se había mostrado frío cuando era testigo de esas escenitas, pero ahora no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer, la delicadeza definitivamente no era parte de sus genes y las cosas se ponían peores ahora que ella lo miraba con los ojos llorosos y el labio inferior temblándole.

-L-Lo siento- dijo la ojiverde retrocediendo un paso, limpiándose las lagrimas y sorbiendo sonoramente un moco que amenazaba por salir de su nariz, estaba tan avergonzada.

Era oficial, realmente todo esto era incómodo, Amelia nunca había dado síntomas de que fuese un mar de hormonas andando, tal vez un ceño fruncido por aquí o alguna que otra ligera sobrerreacción por allá, pero de eso a nadar en lágrimas había una enorme diferencia. La pregunta ahora era, qué demonios hacer, al él no se le daba muy bien el ser tierno y ella, por ser una ex-mercenaria, no era precisamente del tipo de mujer que se le diera el contacto tierno tampoco.

-Al menos podrías abrazarme, ¿sabes?- refunfuño ella con el ceño fruncido, eso hizo que el azabache hiciera lo propio ¿de cuándo a acá a ella le gustaba que la confortaran?- lo siento, no sé porque estoy enojada, deben ser las hormonas- dijo de repente con tono culpable, actitud que duró poco- es tu culpa estaba perfectamente controlada hasta que tú me dijiste todas esas tonterías de que quieres formalizar las cosas- dijo enfurruñada- ¡lo siento!, no debí haber dicho eso, estoy más que feliz de que lo hayas dicho.

En los siguientes treinta segundos, Sasuke fue testigo del record mundial en cambios de humor en una mujer en cinta. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en la comisura de sus labios, y él que pensaba que una mujer atormentada por el mar de hormonas de su embarazo sería un fastidio, bueno, él también podía equivocarse.

-Ven aquí pequeña idiota- dijo el azabache con los brazos extendidos, Amelia se le quedó mirando con su ceño severamente fruncido antes de lanzarse a él convertida en magdalena, bueno, no es que de un segundo a otro él se convertiría en el señor caballerosidad, por lo que de momento se conformaría con eso, ya después ambos trabajarían en los detalles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto caminaba entre las calles de Konoha con una mirada enfurruñada, el "Hokage" había requerido su presencia, un dignatario estaba de visita en Konoha y había pedido explícitamente que uno de los héroes de la cuarta gran guerra ninja le mostrara los alrededores, como el teme no era aún residente oficial, no tenía que responder al llamado, maldito teme con suerte, aunque la situación en Konoha era tranquila, desde la cumbre con las otras naciones shinobi, sus últimos trabajos habían sido más enfocados a la diplomacia que a la acción. No es que le desagradara el hecho de que lo reconocieran como un buen orador, eso implicaba algo de destreza mental, además de que la paga era mejor, y así también podía irse borrando aquel estigma de que era un idiota más allá de cualquier reparación, o IBAR, que era un apelativo usado por algunos extranjeros, no obstante, extrañaba un poco las misiones que involucraran sus habilidades ninja, que podía decir, siempre había preferido la acción a las palabras.

Nota del autor: juego de palabras con el slang en ingles FUBAR: fucked up beyond all repair (jodido más allá de cualquier reparación) quedando, IBAR: idiot beyond all repair (idiota más allá de cualquier reparación).

-Esto es un asco- masculló el rubio pateando una piedra, ya estaba harto que lo tuviesen tan endiosado, que el héroe de Konoha esto, que el héroe de Konoha lo otro, ¡con un carajo!, ¿era mucho pedir que usaran su nombre por lo menos?, lo peor es que su vida sexual comenzaba a comprometerse.

Hinata por suerte, y fiel a su naturaleza, era bastante comprensiva con el tema, además de que parecía orgullosa de él, y si algo bueno salía de todo esto era que sus encuentros se volvieron mucho más… intensos.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun- hablando del diablo, su preciosa Hime había salido de quién sabe dónde para alegrarle el día, el ojiazul a veces se preguntaba si no tenía un sexto sentido que le decía que estaba de malas, era demasiadas las coincidencias como para que no fuera eso.

-¡Hina-chan, ttebayo~!- prorrumpió el sobre-emocionado rubio, tratando en lo posible de no verse demasiado obvio, o al menos no saltarle en público a la ojiperla- ¿Qué haces?- dijo luego de controlar un poco sus impulsos, pero no menos feliz de haberse encontrado con ella.

-No mucho, mi equipo se tomó el día libre y hace mucho que no salgo al distrito comercial- el rubio sonrió por ella, al menos podría divertirse por los dos- etto… ¿t-te gustaría acompañarme?- preguntó tímidamente la ojiperla mientras jugaba con sus dedos, el rubio tuvo que tragarse el estruendoso sí que se moría por decir.

-Lo siento Hina-chan, Kakashi-sensei me necesita para algo- dijo apenado, sintiéndose peor al ver la decepción en la cara de su adorada Hime de ojos perlados- deberás lo siento, ya sabes cómo es esto, vienen de visita y lo primero que quieren es conocer al gran héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja- dijo mientras giraba su dedo índice e ironizaba una de las frases que más había escuchado en los últimos meses.

-¿Qué es esta vez?- preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Creo que quieren que le muestre los alrededores- dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¿de cuándo a la fecha soy un guía turístico?, soy un ninja con un demonio, todos estos años medio matándome para terminar así, al carajo, cuando sea Hokage voy a delegar todo, voy a pasar el resto de mis días holgazaneando por ahí y solo atenderé lo emocionante, te lo digo Hina-chan, si me dieran un ryu por cada vez que me llaman Héroe-sama fuera asquerosamente rico, ya no tendría que molestarme en trabajar, de hecho podría contratar a alguien que me cargara el resto de mi vida, ni siquiera tendría que limpiarme yo mismo el trasero.

-Oh vamos, no es tan malo, ¿cierto?- dijo intentado detener la diatriba del ojiazul- además te admiran, lo que hiciste fue algo que ha cambiado el mundo- Naruto nunca se había quejado realmente de sus recientes obligaciones, tal vez esta había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, pero conociéndolo mejor, simplemente estaba aburrido de hacer lo mismo.

-Tal vez tengas razón- consideró el atolondrado rubio- pero aun así tienes que verlos, pareciera que creen que soy la encarnación de Rikudou-sennin o algo así.

Hinata no pudo evitar reír ante la imagen mental de un Naruto convertido en una especie de mesías mientras era adorado por su sequito de seguidores.

-Podría ir contigo, no tengo que hacer, y no veo por qué podría molestarle a nuestro invitado que la heredera del clan Hyûga también lo guie- sugirió la ojiperla, a Naruto se le iluminó la cara con la idea, pero luego sonrió traviesamente.

-Creo que te estoy corrompiendo, mira que usar tu estatus de heredera para tu propio beneficio- dijo el rubio socarronamente, Hinata le restó importancia.

-Bueno, ¿de qué sirve ser una heredera si no puedo usar mi influencia de vez en cuando?, entonces, ¿nos vamos?- el rubio rió de buena gana y siguió a su ojiperla, ya con su buen humor restaurado podría afrontar a cualquier adorador loco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto no ha de tardar en llegar- habló el "Hokage" a su visitante, su cara mostraba su terrible aburrimiento, ¿de cuándo a la fecha el líder de Konoha había pasado a segundo término?, no lo iba negar que le gustaba qeu Naruto aligerara su carga de trabajo, pero aun así se sentía desplazado. Ojala y el consejo de líderes se decidiera de una vez en nombrar a su atolondrado alumno, así podría leer tranquilamente las obras maestras de Jiraiya-sama.

-Ya estoy aquí sensei, ¿Qué necesitas?- medio gritó el rubio ojiazul entrando sin tocar como siempre, solo esperaba no tener que lidiar con otra fan girl como Naomi, sería la quinta desde la peliazul.

-Hola Naruto-san- dijo una voz desde el sillón, era suave y sedosa, sinónimo inequívoco de que era una mujer.

El ojiazul suspiró antes de voltearse a ver a la nueva invitada de Konoha, al menos era un buen cambio, no lo llamaba Héroe-sama, sin embargo no esperaba encontrarse con ella.

-¿Shion?- la voz de Naruto reflejaba sorpresa y confusión, era muy difícil no identificar a la sacerdotisa de la aldea del demonio, con su rarísimo cabello rubio platinado y sus ojos color amatista, además del hecho de que se parecía lo suficiente a Hinata como para ser su hermana gemela, y al igual que ella, los años le habían sentado de maravilla, además de que parecía toda una dama con ese intrincado kimono rosa pálido.

-Me alegra que me recuerdes- dijo mientras caminaba hacia él de manera lenta y cadenciosa, la alarma interna del rubio se encendió, no por la forma de andar de Shion, sino por otra cosa, algo que no alcanzaba a recordar.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó la ojiperla para hacerse notar, no le gustaba ni un poco como se estaban volviendo las cosas.

-Por supuesto que nos conocemos- intercedió la rubia- de hecho Naruto-san ha hecho mucho por mí, y por cierto es la razón por la que estoy aquí, él me hizo una promesa.

La expresión ligeramente estoica de la Hyûga se suavizó, conociendo las promesas que hacía su novio, no habría problema.

-Ya veo- dijo Hinata, sonriendo a la que, según a su parecer, era una vieja amiga de su ojiazul- pero disculpa mis modales, mi nombre es Hinata Hyûga, ¿el tuyo es?

-Shion de la aldea del demonio, un gusto Hyûga-san- ambas compartieron reverencias con el mismo nivel de gracia, Naruto se quedó algo perplejo, pocas era las que podían comparare con la feminidad que su ojiperla era capaz de derrochar en sus movimientos.

Sin embargo, algo seguía sin cuadrar en todo esto, algo que no recordaba, pero estaba que seguro iba a desatar el infierno en Konoha.

-No quiero ser descortés Hyûga-san pero el tiempo apremia, Naruto-san, espero que tengas buen tino- sonrió- aunque con tus habilidades estoy segura que eso no será problema- el Uzumaki (Namikaze) la miró confuso.

-¿Tino?, ¿tino para qué?- y de nuevo esa sensación de peligro surgía en su cabeza, maldición, si solo pudiera recordar.

El rostro de la rubia se coloreó de un rosa pálido, sabía que el ojiazul era algo despistado, pero no a tal punto, aun así no se iba a escandalizar, se había esmerado en convertirse en la pareja apropiada para el que sería uno de los líderes más importantes del continente ninja.

-Pues para que me des una heredera en el primer intento-rió ligera y sosegadamente- ¿Qué más si no?, al fin y al cabo es la promesa que tú me hiciste, tontito despistado- aclaró mientas se acercaba y tomaba las manos del ojiazul entre las suyas- espero con ansias que cumplas a cabalidad tu promesa- le susurró seductivamente.

A Hinata le tomó un segundo completo procesar lo que pasaba, y cuando lo hizo todo se volvió rojo. Kakashi, que había sido un mudo testigo, solo suspiró, su alumno atolondrado definitivamente estaba muerto.

Fin del Capítulo 19

* * *

><p>ESPIRITUS CHOCARREROS, se que me he tardado la milla desde la última actualización, pero como algunos de ustedes sabran, estaba en el pleno de la preparacion de mi tesis, que por cierto casi está completa, por lo que he tenido tiempo suficiente de escribir en mis pocos tiempos libres, porque además estamos en cierre de administracion en el trabajo, puras de esas, pero bueno, jojojojo~~, ¿qué le pasará ahora a nuestro idiota número uno?, ¿Hinata lo capara en lugar de su padre?, ¿habá menage a trois?, ¿la selección mexiana sobrevivirá al grupo de la muerte, donde estan Brasil, Croacia y Camerun?, ¿Por qué hago preguntas que no van al tema?~, ¿alguno de mis lectores respondera estás preguntas que son a manera de retorica?, en fin, ya sin más nos leemos la que viene, y si tienen tele... ahí se ven ORALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.<p>

**Agradecimientos (hartos y largos):**

**Por los follow:**

darcy129, Zafir09, kibahinasasu-kun, Estrella11, gokakyu72, morada25natsume, Anita2124, Shadow1711, Omega Destroyer X, ariayasy, ExiliaS, Tensa Suigetsu, Ania-hyuga, .712, HiNaThItHa.16241, Rckspdr, Jstapia, s0nnykher0s, ElectiaKagamine, Violetamonster, Gundrik, Lilipili, 17041, Alfariwi, Bella Swan Masen 91 y Zero Ancient Wolf.

**Por los favoritos:**

darcy129, Zafir09, kibahinasasu-kun, Estrella11, HinataAnime69, morada25natsume, Anita2124, nukiujy, Shadow1711, Omega Destroyer X, Hishina Namikaze Hyuga, abbey a y n, Tensa Suigetsu, THEEVILDOER, darkdan-sama, Onigan, Ania-hyuga, .712, GreaceValle, miriemmendo, HiNaThItHa.16241, Rckspdr, LynnMoriiko (alias la super hormiguita), anti-fresas12, Jstapia, sofia-1550, s0nnykher0s, ElectiaKagamine, misaeltv, Gundrik, LadyEyeless, 17041, Alfariwi, Bella Swan Masen 91, Kaliborn y Zero Ancient Wolf.

**Por los review:**

**netokastillo:** ya calmado el gordito apocaliptico sigue seguir escribiendo, lo que si es que me tardé demasiado, espero no tener conti para fin de año, eso sería bueno, aunque primero tengo que actualizar los otros, y pues se confirmó, es Shion, que puedo decir, esa promesa echa tan a la ligera no podía ser ignorada.

**Yazmina Zho:** ya sabe al 100 paisana, ai avisando como está el bisnes XD, me pregunto si sera quien pensaba que era, a ver si no fui muy obvio.

**Zero Ancient Wolf:** *sentado en un escritorio de maestro* Pues por donde empezar... primero miras teras y teras de porno, softcore, no queremos guarradas como dicen los españoles, sazonalo con algunos doujin para que no te salgas del camino y luego le pones un grado de novela cursi y listo, obtienes lemon (resultados varian, permiso de Segob S04), pero ya en serio, mucha gente se complica con el lemon, realmente no es la gran ciencia, es lo mismo que escribir normalmente, simplemente imagina la escena y ve desarrollandola, a mi en lo personal no me gusta ser explicito pero eso ya va a tus gustos, y si quieres inspiracion lee una novela, y pues no creo tampoco que Hiashi lo cape, al menos no personalmente, más bien Hinata lo va a hacer, y con respecto a tu frase... es... em... interesante.

**El angel de la oscuridad:** Y se abre una nueva oportunidad para tu tan soñado trio, la pregunta es si Hinata quiera, personalmente lo dudo, ya que aparte Shion quiere concevir, mala idea y mala presentacion con la novia celosa pasiva del rubio atolondrado. por otra parte, jooooo, lemon de lenchas :me gusta: no me he podido dar el tiempo de leer todo pero lo que he leido no esta nada mal, pendientes pues.

**dandres527:** Y sigo pensando que fui demasiado obvio, pero que más podia hacer?, esa promesa era demasiado tentadora como para no usarla para meter a Naruto en más problemas que simplemente no pude evitarlo, y pues ya ves, con la novedad de que nuestro emo vengador va a ser padre de familia, a ver como le va.

**darcy129:** Ya lo he dicho antes, siempre he visto a estos dos como la pareja "cositas", algo incómoda, pero apasionada, no se porque y posiblemente nunca lo sabre, pero siempre me dan esa sensacion, lamentablemente. si este par no tiene problemas no hay diversion y sin dirversion no hay fic XD.

**Kaliborn:** y sigue dando la mata, como que me empieza a deprimir que todo mundo piense en la misma, no es mi estilo ser tan obvio, habra que compensarlo de alguna manera.

**Greace Valle:** como siempre mi concentida Grace echandome porra, y yo de nuevo con la sonrisita de lelo que no puedo evitar poner cada vez que leo uno de tus comentarios. Quien lo diria, el mundo de verdad es un pañuelo, feliz cumpleaños ridiculamente atrasado entonces XD, ahora bien mi inspiración andaba ocupada en otras cosas, que se le va hacer?, lo bueno es que ya casi cierro eso, la carrilla, como dicen en mi rancho, ya se acabo, solo me quedan afinar detalles y listo a actualizar más, a ver si puedo aprovechar las vacaciones.

**Guest 1**: Muchas gracias.

**noritchelniss:** gracias por tu comentario, realmente me alaga que te guste tanto.

**Lilipili:** Gracias, saludos tambien.

**Karlita-san:** que bueno que te haya gustado tanto, claro que no voy a derjar de escribir, solo que hasta el momento no había podido ponerme a ello.

**Jen:** que puedo decir tengo demasiada imaginacion.

**Violetamonster:** Que puedo decir, segun mis fechas, veintantos años sin "aca", dejaria bastante calenturiento a cualquiera XD. Lo siento mucho pero tienen que haber complicaciones, sin complicaciones no hay risas, sin risas no hay historia y sin hisotria no hay fic, a ver como sale de esta nuestro rubio atolondrado favorito.

**NoreChan:** me da gusto, y por que no, me incha el ego que lo que yo me atrevo a llamar literatura guste tanto, y... AWEVOOO, y como dijera Deadpool: solo hay algo que haria mejor este momento. otro tipo: um... tacos?. Deadpool: sí!, TACOOOOOS!

**Gundrik:** oh~~~ lastimé los sentiemientos tu pervertido interior, tendre que compesarlo en el siguiente cap X).

**Jstapia:** Servida estás mi estimada.

**Gaara shippote:** jeeee dos por uno, y ñeee no es que sean pervertidos, son de opciones abiertas, mientras no se les abra otra cosa todo bien, con eso de que a tu amigo le dicen el "salami" nada bueno puede salir XD. Y pues por causas de fuerza mayor no pude actualizar como queria, espero poder aprovechar las vacaciones en diciembre.

**Man: **no eres ni el primero y creo que no serás el último al que no le gustó el hecho de que Naruto andara de culeon sin ley, pero que se le va a hacer, así fue la idea original, lo bueno es que al final te enganchó la historia que es por lo que escribo, para que guste. Con respecto a tus criticas, estoy algo de acuerdo, no he aondado mucho en el tema salvo el echo de que el resto del clan Hyûga anda cubriendo a este par de calenturientos, tal vez más adelante haga alguna situacion comica de ello pero por el momento así lo dejo, espero que sea suficiente argumento.

**Guest 2:** ... *leyendo el "me gustas"*... PEDOBEAR!

**hina**: se te ofrece algo más?

**bethsymmm:** jooooo esto es inesperado, ¿puedo pedir una copia del libro cuando lo termines?, mandame un mp de tu cuenta de aqui o link si lo estas subiendo en alguna parte, ya me picó el bicho de la curiosidad, por cierto, ya me puedes ir diciendo Ingeniero (mi carrera).

**Tensa Suigetsu:** Wherever you are... fuck you too!

**Hishina Namikaze Hyuga:** servida estás, y ahora como verás más interesante se puso.

**hina230:** Estúpido y sensual brozo, quien lo manda a sern tan chingon quisiera saber XD. Ni modo, mi titulación no me dejó ser hasta ahora y eso que todavia no termino. Y pues sí, a ver como lidia con el tepache regado el sin parangon tontorron del ojiazul, hummm, chacharlo en la movida... me gusta para ponerlo en el script XD.

**jorge solis:** Gracias por el comentario mi estimado y bienvenido seas al mundo de mi retorcida imaginación.

**uzumaki-san:** yo no hablo mucho japones-desu, pero creo que me estas pidiendo de favor actualizar-desu, y aqui esta-desu.

**gokakyu72:** aparentemente, pero lo bueno es que ya estoy de vuelta y listo.

**hinata uzumaki444:** ok, ok, tranquila ya está la conti.

**decesperada:** *modo de grammar nazi*... desesperada*, quería*, MAGNIFICO*, más*, perdona mi falta de ortografía* HEIL SPELLCHECK!... no te creas XD nada más me estoy metiendo un poco contigo, no pasa nada, además me alaga bastente que se de tus escritores preferidos eso vale mucho *oh, stop it you*.

**guest 3:** al cliente, lo que pida.

**madisson: **pues la espera terminó y contigo el último de tan hartos, hartisimos reviews, este de lejos ha sido el cap con más feed, me da bastante gusto, ora si nos leemos la que viene y si tienen tele... hay se ven... ORALEEEEEEEEEE.


	21. Capítulo 20

Disclaimer: Antiguos espiritus del mal, transformen a este escritor decadente en CHAMOOS, EL INMORTAL *IIIIAAAAAG*.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 20<p>

Naruto tragó duro ante esa declaración, ¿cuándo demonios había prometido algo tan ridículamente estúpido como eso? maldición, maldición y mil malditas veces maldición, Hinata se lo iba a comer en un rollo de sushi, ya incluso podía sentir como lo sumergía en salsa de soya, si pudiera volver al pasado iría a patearse el culo a sí mismo, a veces incluso él consideraba que era algo lento para alguna que otra cosa, pero con un demonio, tenía que ser un idiota sin remedio para prometer algo como eso y, peor aún, olvidarlo.

-¿Naruto-kun?- musitó Hinata con un tono apacible y calmado que no supo de donde salía- ¿puedo saber qué significa esto?- aparentemente en casos extremos de furia, la pelinegra azulado dejaba salir inconscientemente la perfecta dama que llevaba dentro, una perfecta dama demonio cabe decir.

-Hi-Hinata-chan, v-verás, l-lo q-que sucede es que…ttebayo- Naruto por su parte quería que se lo tragara Kurama, a pesar de que la ojiperla era toda calma y quietud, su instinto de auto-conservación le gritaba que si decía o hacía algo fuera de lugar no sería su suegro aun no reconocido quien lo herviría en aceite.

-Lo siento Naruto-kun, "ttebayo" no es una explicación satisfactoria- dijo la ojiperla con una leve sonrisa.

-Un momento, Naruto-san- intervino ahora la rubia platinada- ¿Por qué ella te está pidiendo explicaciones?, creí que no tenías ningún tipo de relación, yo también necesito una aclaración.

-V-Verás Shion- intentó explicarse el rubio mientras se sentía más y más acorralado- es algo complicado de explicar…

-¿Complicado, Naruto-kun?- interrumpió la ojiperla- yo no le veo lo complicado, simple y llanamente tienes que decirlo, tal cual y como es.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que está pasando Naruto-san?- habló de nuevo la joven de ojos amatista- ¿por qué ella responde por ti?, ¿qué tipo de relación tienes ustedes dos?

-Sí, Naruto-kun, ¿por qué respondo por ti?, no es como si fuera tu novia o algo parecido- el rubio por alguna razón sentía que le había apuñalado el pecho ante la obvia indirecta.

Naruto miraba intercaladamente de una a otra, de veras, de veras había metido la pata hasta el fondo esta vez. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?, ¿Qué carajos iba hacer?, el aura demoniaca de Hinata lo seguía poniendo nervioso y además no tenía ni idea de cómo lidiar con Shion y la promesa que le hizo. Tragó duro y comenzó a sudar frío, estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se pusieran histéricas cuando hacía una idiotez, no que actuaran como perfectas señoritas.

-Al parecer, a Naruto le comieron la lengua los ratones, así que hablare por él- intercedió por el "Hokage", ambas mujeres centraron su atención en él, el peliplata pareció no inmutarse en absoluto mientras largaba un suspiro- Verás Shion, Naruto y Hinata están sosteniendo una muy cercana relación entre ambos, quiero decir que ahora están juntos, como pareja.

El silencio cayó de pronto en la oficina, Hinata parecía calmarse, o al menos se veía sospechosamente satisfecha, mientras Naruto le dedicaba una mirada por demás agradecida a su sensei, gracias a Kami-sama por los pequeños favores, aunque no por eso no pudo evitar pasar por alto el hecho que su sensei enmascarado sabía de su relación "secreta" con la ojiperla, así como tampoco preguntarse cuantos en Konoha sabrían. El problema era que Shion se había quedado parada cual piedra en la sala, el rubio se sintió un poco culpable, le agradaba la chica, pero adoraba a Hinata, lo menos que podría hacer era explicarle con sus propias palabras lo que sucedía.

-Escucha Shion, lo que dice el sensei es verdad, lo siento, pero ahora estoy con Hinata- hizo una pausa mientras se paraba a un lado de Hinata, sintió el impulso de abrazarla, pero siendo sincero, esperaba que le arrancara el brazo si hacía eso- tengo que admitir que cuando hice esa promesa pensé en que iba ayudarte a _buscar_ a una heredera, no a… bueno- se rascó la nunca mostrándose incómodo- _darte una_, de verdad me agradas pero, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo cumplir esa promesa.

Y de nuevo un silencio tenso se dejó sentir, ahora que ya se había tranquilizado un poco, Hinata se sentía un poco mal por la rubia, pero nada se podía hacer, así era como estaban las cosas y ella por supuesto que no iba a ceder a su rubio ojiazul, al menos manejó la situación sin exaltarse mucho.

Nota del autor: Hinata no es consciente de sí misma cuando entra en estado yandere.

-Ya veo- habló por fin la joven ojos amatista luego de varios segundos- es completamente compresible, de hecho no me molesta, ¿Por qué debería?- Naruto comenzaba a relajarse, aunque por los pelos, había salido avante de esta situación sin meterse en problemas- es decir, es común para los hombre de tu renombre tener una amante o dos.

Las bocas de Naruto y Hinata, y muy seguramente de Kakashi, formaron una perfecta O cuando escucharon eso, una cosa era que se tomara a mal la actual relación del ojiazul y la ojiperla, incluso era justificable que se sintiera ofendida y hasta traicionada, pero ninguno esperaba que la rubia platinada saltara directamente a la negación.

-E-Este…Shion-san- esta vez intervino Hinata- sé que es un poco difícil de digerir todo esto, y estoy segura que no entraba en tus expectativas, pero debes entender que las cosas cambian, Naruto-kun ya lo dijo, no esperaba que… bueno- se sonrojó- tuvieran que hacer esas cosas.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente- la rubia sonrió- supongo que quieres quedarte con Naruto-san para ti sola, no te culpo, es decir, míralo, está para comerse- agregó mientras le pasaba una lenta mirada al susodicho.

-… ¿Gracias?- dijo el rubio- bien, esto no es nuevo, puedes lidiar con ello Naruto ¡muestra el espinazo!- pensó para darse ánimos- pero realmente, realmente no puedo cumplirlo- habló esta vez en voz alta.

-¿Por qué no?, no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo sólo te estoy pidiendo lo mismo que te pedí antes, una heredera, nada más y nada menos- contraatacó la joven de ojos amatista- además, no soy celosa y tengo entendido que en tu caso, por ser uno de los pocos que queda de tu clan, la poligamia está permitida- dijo mientras se le acercaba sinuosamente, esto no le gustó ni un poco al ojiazul, que retrocedió para que no lo alcanzara.

-Shion, deberás, lo que me estás pidiendo no es algo simple, ¿entiendes?- el tono serio de su voz detuvo a la rubia platinada- no es solo que tengas una heredera y ya, ¡es mi primer hija con un demonio!, mi sueño de la infancia era ser reconocido, eso ya lo he logrado, pero también siempre he querido tener un hogar, una propia familia con la mujer que amo.

De nuevo medio esperando a perder el brazo entrelazó su mano con la de Hinata y le sonrió, la ojiperla solo escondió avergonzada la mirada la caer en cuenta del peso de aquella declaración, el rubio, satisfecho de que su adorable Hime ya no estuviera enojada volvió su mirada con Shion.

-¿Puedes comprender eso?- preguntó sin más, por alguna razón sentía que le estaba explicando a un niño porque no podía tener un juguete.

Bien, la teoría de la negación ya no era válida, los argumentos de Shion tenían bastante sentido si se veían de una forma torcidamente pragmática, pero el problema empezaba con todo lo demás, es decir, no es como si de la nada fuera a decirle a cualquier mujer que se encontrara "hey, vamos a hacer bebés", y eso era exactamente lo que le estaba proponiendo la rubia platinada.

-Supongo que no puedo hacer nada entonces con tu relación con Hyûga-san- dijo la ojos amatista luego de algunos segundos para después largar un pesado suspiro- creo que entonces solo tengo que hacer que enamores de mí también- lo único que se escucho fue el graznido de un cuervo.

Nota del autor: el cuervo aho, aho.

-Yo ya te dije que no estoy de acuerdo con eso- rebatió Naruto intentando exprimir la poca paciencia que tenía, ¿qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de esta mujer?

-Y yo ya te dije que no tengo problema con la poligamia- contratacó Shion sin perder absolutamente nada de su porte de dama, como si lo que estuviera planteando fuese la cosa más normal y cotidiana del mundo- vuelvo a lo mismo, si te preocupan los trámites legales, estoy segura que no tendrás problemas, ¿cierto Hokage-sama?

-Ella tiene un punto a favor en eso, Naruto- la pareja fulminó con la mirada al peliplata, este solo alzó los hombros como diciendo que no iba a mentir para sacarlos del atolladero.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido que yo tenía pensado ser hombre de una mujer cuando sentara cabeza?- el ojiazul volvió su mirada con la rubia platinada, comenzaba a exasperarse, generalmente él era el terco y que la ojos amatista estuviera parada ahí sin más con linda sonrisita de no rompo una tasa sólo lo molestaba más.

-¿Y que yo también tengo un problema con lo que estás diciendo?- agregó la ojiperla mientras se pegaba más a SU rubio de manera posesiva.

-Bueno, no lo había considerado - admitió por fin Shion, los rostros del rubio y la pelinegra azulado formaron una sonrisa al saber que por fin las cosas se estaban aclarando- pero, estoy casi segura que Naruto nunca has probado estar con dos a la vez, he escuchado los rumores y todo eso, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que son eso, rumores.

El Uzumaki (Namikaze) se sonrojó violentamente al sentirse exhibido, Tsunade, le había obligado a hacer un trio con ella y un clon de sí mismo y en otra ocasión de ella, pero nunca lo llevó realmente a la práctica, con alguien tan dominante como su ero-sensei, la experiencia no había sido particularmente placentera… ¿a quién engañaba?, había sido placentero más allá de la tolerancia humana, pero no disfrutable, que era muy distinto.

-Bien, me atrapaste, no lo he hecho, pero no por eso significa que quiera hacerlo- dijo el ojiazul a la defensiva.

-Ya lo escuchaste- intervino la ojiperla, esta vez colgándose del cuello del rubio, haciendo que se inclinara ligeramente, este o bien ignoraba completamente lo que hacía Hinata, dada su cara seria, o se hacía el idiota magistralmente.

De nuevo, la rubia platinada no pareció inmutarse en lo más mínimo, simplemente seguía luciendo aquella sonrisita que ya empezaba a alterar al par de tortolos atolondrados.

-Bueno…- la joven en cuestión movió los ojos hacia arriba y se llevó el índice a la barbilla y golpeteaba con este en la misma como si estuviera considerando algo- ¿por qué no lo consideras… consideran un poco y después deciden?- se acercó a la pareja y los silencio a ambos posando suavemente una mano sobre los labios de la pareja- no necesitan responder ahora mismo estaré aquí algunos días, tómense su tiempo.

Y con toda la feminidad y gracia que pudo derrochar se dirigió a la puerta, y deteniéndose justo antes de salir, miró a la ojiperla, que le devolvía la miraba entre expectante y un tanto desafiante.

-Por cierto Hyûga-san, estoy casi segura que has querido "experimentar", todas en algún momento lo hemos pensado, y bueno, eres bastante hermosa, a mí no me molestaría hacerlo si tú estás de acuerdo- y sin más salió de la oficina del "Hokage".

-¿Eh?- la pelinegra azulado se soltó del rubio mientras miraba al lugar vacío donde la rubia platinada había estado- ¿EH?- no alcanzaba a procesar la información, de verdad ella… ella… - ¡Santo Dios, NO!- gritó horrorizada y completamente roja de la vergüenza.

¿En qué demonios pensaba esa mujer?, era cierto que en su adolescencia, confundió un poco su admiración por Kurenai sensei por atracción, pero de nuevo, solo fue un poco y cuando Naruto estuvo en sus viajes con Jiraiya-sama, al fin y al cabo a todos algún momento sintieron eso, ¿cierto?, ella no era una yuri en potencia… ¿cierto?, si no fuera porque Naruto y Kakashi estaban ahí, hubiera reído como una loca ante la idea de que ella fuese… bueno, que fuera del otro equipo. Es decir, no por nada se retorcía de placer y rogaba a su rubio por más mientras él complacientemente hacía estragos dentro de ella, y el hecho de que una vez fantaseó con Naruto en versión jutsu sexy y se tocó sólo fue por simple curiosidad, ¿verdad?

-¿Estás bien, Hina-chan?- preguntó el rubio sacándola de sus pensamientos- te vez algo… rara- dijo con total naturalidad, como siempre, no se dio cuenta de lo que Shion había querido decir entre líneas.

-¿Rara?- el ojiazul asintió- b-bu-bueno, creo que tú también estarías como yo, s-si de repente alguien de tu mismo género te dijera que quiere… experimentar- respondió un tanto a la defensiva.

El rubio pareció considerar lo que su novia había dicho y de inmediato su cara paso del típico color bronceado a un pálido azuloso. Últimamente unas antiguas miembros de su club de fans había creado uno nuevo, donde lo ponían de pareja con cierto Uchiha, y su mente le había jugado la mala pasada de ponerlos juntos, en una cama, besándose… y desnudos.

-Gracias por la imagen mental- masculló mientras se sostenía el estómago y se tapaba la boca mientras eructaba con asco- creo que voy a vomitar- dijo a la vez que se sostenía de una pared.

-No lo hagas en mi oficina- fue lo único que dijo el peliplata, aunque al parecer él había tenido una imagen mental propia ya que se veía igual de afectado que el ojiazul.

-¿Y a usted qué le pasa?- chilló Hinata reprendiendo al ojinegro- ¿por qué no dijo nada?- como si fuera una respuesta en automático, el peliplata solo de alzó de hombros.

-No es mi problema, ni tampoco de la aldea- la ojiperla quiso replicar algo más pero mejor no dijo nada, le gustara o no, el Kakashi tenía razón.

-Trata de tranquilizarte Hina-chan, ¿por qué estás tan alterada?- preguntó el ojiazul ya un poco más recuperado, la Hyûga lo fulminó con la mirada- ok, tienes bastante derecho a estarlo- dijo mientras le escurría una gota de sudor- lo que quiero decir es que me sorprende que estés así.

-Lo siento- la ojiperla respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse- ya estoy bien- por poco y comenzaba a reclamarle a Naruto de una promesa que este ni se acordaba- ¿y bien?, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- esta vez fue el turno del rubio de suspirar.

-No tengo ni idea- Naruto volvió a resoplar mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca- perdón por no decirte esto, deberás que soy idiota- masculló mientras restregaba su cabello.

-Está bien Naruto-kun- la ojiperla lo detuvo gentilmente- solo tenemos que pensar en una manera para salir de esto- el rubio le sonrió, deberás era un estúpido afortunado.

-Gracias por ser tan comprensiva- luego se rascó la patilla, avergonzado, como si hubiese recordado algo de repente- seguramente yo ya me hubiera ido a los golpes con el tipo- Hinata rió ante la imagen mental de un Naruto partiéndole la cara a quien sería muy seguramente otro Hyûga.

-No lo soy tanto- colocó sus manos en su cadera- aún estoy molesta, Naruto Uzumaki, cosas como estas no es algo que simplemente omites y ya- el ojiazul quiso abrir la boca para defenderse- y no, no cuenta que se te haya olvidado, tendrás que hacer mucho para que pase esto por alto.

El Uzumaki (Namikaze) levantó las manos en señal de rendición, no era para menos, y además, ya se le ocurrían ciertas cosas para contentarla, cosas que involucraban fresas, crema batida, chocolate y ciertos artículos comestibles de cierta tienda.

Nota del autor: Mini-reto, adivinen qué hará Naruto con eso.

-¿No puedo aunque sea decir algo en mi defensa?- la Hyûga entrecerró los ojos en señal de advertencia- está bien, no diré nada- sin embargo a atolondrada e hiperactiva mente del rubio no podía quedarse así- aunque es una lástima, y yo que pensaba poder tener la fantasía que todo hombre tiene, ya sabes, un trio- dijo alzándose de hombros con los ojos cerrados en señal de rendición, esperado que la ojiperla se volviera a alterar, pero cuando fijo la mirada en ella-… ¿Hinata?

La ojiperla simplemente se había quedado ahí de pie, mirándolo, con su imaginación haciendo de las suyas por enésima vez, está vez presentando una imagen de ella siendo acariciada tanto por Shion como por Naruto, solo que en lugar de Naruto era "Naruko", todas desnudas y con ellas haciendo delicias en su cuerpo, mientras sus risas sugestivas hacían eco con los gemidos de la pelinegra azulado.

Nota del autor: las rosas floreciendo y los pétalos volando son opcionales… yuri intensifies.

-¡Hinata-chan!- la ojiperla despertó de su ensimismamiento luego de escuchar aquella voz chillona- que bien, me habías preocupado- dijo suspirando- casi creí que te había desmayado de pie, aunque pensándolo bien eso sería gracioso.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó mientras se detenía la cabeza, aún estaba mareada, de echo le había sorprendido no haberse desmayado por…- no pienses en eso, Hinata- se recriminó mentalmente, no quería volver por ahí, eran terrenos definitivamente peligrosos, su mente jugó con ella, y ella como manso corderito se había dejado llevar… otra vez- dejémoslo así mejor, ¿qué vamos a hacer entonces, Naru…to…kun?- su piel había adquirido de repente el color del papel.

-¿Naruto-kun?- la persona frente a ella parpadeó varia veces- que cosas dices Hina-chan, así es como bautizaste a mi jutsu sexy- rió con jocosidad la simpática y extrovertida rubia de coletas y ojos azules.

Oh sí, su cabeza se había descompuesto finalmente, luego de tanta sobre-estimulación ¿qué más podía ser?, un segundo antes estaba felizmente hablando con el amor de su vida de como la consentiría los siguientes tres meses para perdonarle el "pequeño" desliz de la promesa, y ahora resultaba que el amor de su vida carecía de cierta parte de su anatomía que hacía que viera estrellas… varias veces… en la misma noche.

-¿Eh?- sinceramente por más que quisiera no podría dar alguna respuesta coherente, su mente aún estaba decidiendo si estaba soñando o si se había vuelto loca.

-¿Deberás estás bien Hina-chan?, te vez rara- la rubia simplemente se alzó de hombros- no importa, lo más seguro es que estés ansiosa por lo de esta noche- la alarma interna de la ojiperla empezó a hacer un escándalo, fuera lo que fuera no era bueno- será genial, tú, yo y Shion…

-¿Eh?- definidamente se había vuelto loca, ahora resultaba que estaba de acuerdo en todo ese disparate del… trio- y-yo… n-no s-sé- "Naruko" simplemente le acaricio el rostro con sus finos dedos, un escalofrío le recorrió por toda la espalda a la ojiperla.

-Tranquila, vas a ver que nos vamos a divertir- le murmuró al oído, Hinata sintió otro escalofrío extraño recorrerle la espina, sinceramente no sabía si le gustaba o no.

-¿Eh? –aparentemente eso era lo único que podía decir, ¿quién podría culparla?, cortesía de alguna parte oscura y siniestra de sí misma, que no conocía, estaba metida de lleno en algún tipo de pesadilla homo-erótica, o simple y llanamente se había vuelto loca, ojala y fuera lo primero.

-¿Podrían por favor dejar de hacer eso?, sé que ya se declararon y todo eso pero es incómodo de ver- dijo una tercera voz, femenina también, la rubia sonrió con picardía y se volvió para con la voz, Hinata que estaba detrás se asomó tímidamente.

-¿Celosa, sensei?- y ahí estaba ella con el mismo semblante de "no me importa carajo" pero con un largo cabello plata, figura más esbelta y un buen par de melones, la versión femenina de Kakashi.

Si antes había sentido ganas de reír como histérica, ahora quería reír como una psicópata, definitivamente algo estaba mal con ella, a su subconsciente no le había bastado con alucinar con "Naruko" sino que también había creado una versión femenina del Hokage, ¿qué seguía?, ¿un hermano menor?, ¿madre en lugar de padre?, ¿qué, en nombre de todo lo que era puro y santo, pasaba con ella?

-A diferencia de ustedes, yo tengo otro tipo de gustos, así que paso- dijo la peliplata con su típica voz monocorde, la rubia le hizo mala cara y luego se alzó de hombros, como diciendo, tú te lo pierdes.

-¡Ya sé!- la ojiperla saltó en su sitio por el exabrupto de la ojiazul- tengo una idea de cómo relajarte- la pelinegra azulado sinceramente tuvo miedo de preguntar- ¿qué tal si vamos empezando desde ahora?- susurró insinuantemente, algo malo iba a pasar.

-¡A mí no me gustan ese tipo de cosas!- gritó para luego sentir que había chocado de frente contra, según su parecer, un bloque de cemento.

Al hacerse hacia atrás se dio cuenta de que estaba recostada sobre un sillón, luego vio de reojo a alguien que estaba de espaldas y en cuclillas, deteniéndose la frente.

-¿N-Naruto-kun?- preguntó trémulamente, aún medio esperando que fuese el alter ego femenino del ojiazul. Para suerte y alegría de ella, el semblante del rubio se dejó ver, a pesar de las lagrimillas en sus ojos azules y la expresión de niño pequeño, jamás en su vida se había visto tan varonil.

-Eso debió doler- la voz monótona, aunque divertida, de Kakashi dejó escuchar, el rubio le dirigió una mirada airada para demostrar su inconformidad.

-Gracias por decir lo obvio, sensei- masculló mientras se ponía de pie bruscamente y sintiéndose levemente mareado por ello- Tengo que recordar que das buenos cabezazos, Hina-chan- y para ratificarlo se detuvo la testa mientras daba la impresión de estar ligeramente desorientado.

-¿Por qué solo me pasa esto a mí?- gimoteó mentalmente la ojiperla, sintiendo como le subían los colores en el rostro, ¿por qué siempre tenía que vivir momento incómodo tras momento incómodo?- ¿e-estás bien, Naruto-kun?

-Nada que no pueda soportar- prorrumpió con una gran sonrisa, Hinata no le creyó del todo, de seguro por lo menos le había causado una contusión.

-Te desmayaste- habló de pronto el peliplata antes de que se diera el silencio que amenazaba por darse- Naruto insistió en llevarte al hospital pero mejor te dejamos descansar- Hinata agradeció el gesto mentalmente, hubiese muerto de pena si hubiese tenido que explicar por qué se había desmayado, aunque también hizo nota mental de que el ninja copia era mucho más perspicaz de lo que dejaba ver.

-Pero es que le salía sangre por la nariz- chilló el rubio riñéndole al "Hokage", la pelinegra azulado pudo sentir que el calor de su cara aumentó varios grados, ¡qué vergüenza!- ¡casi lo olvidó!, ¿estás bien Hina-chan?- la expresión de preocupación del rubio le hizo sentir un poco culpable al sentirse responsable de todo el malentendido.

-E-Estoy bien, no pasa nada- sonrió para tratar de tranquilizar, al parecer funciono porque el atolondrado rubio se mostró aliviado- lamentó haberte preocupado- el simplemente le mostró su gran sonrisa junto con un risueño "está bien", aunque luego su expresión se volvió pensativa- ¿sucede algo?

-Es que pareciera que estabas teniendo una pesadilla, ¿de veras estás bien?- Hinata sintió como otra vez el calor subía mientras se escuchaba el suspiro exasperado de Kakashi.

-N-No t-te preocupes- medio gritó ella atropelladamente en medio de su nerviosa actitud, el ceño levemente fruncido de él delató que no le estaba creyendo- de verdad, no fue nada, no tienes que preocuparte- insistió la ojiperla implorando que su imaginación no le jugara otra mala pasada.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo el ojiazul por fin restándole importancia, haciendo que la Hyûga suspirara aliviada- por cierto, siento mucho lo que dije, eso del trio… ¿Hinata, estás bien?- lo único que la pelinegra azulado escuchó después de eso fue el sonido seco de la palma del peliplata chocando con su frente.

Hinata simplemente lo miraba con la cara completamente roja y con la nariz sangrándole, lo siguiente que Naruto supo fue que la ojiperla soltó un estridente chillido y después desapareció en una bola de humo. El ojiazul parpadeó confundido un par de veces antes de caer en cuenta de que la pelinegra azulada había desaparecido.

-¿Fue algo que dije?- preguntó el rubio mirando a su sensei, aún con la expresión confundida, este simplemente se limitó a darse otra palmada en la frente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Eres un problemático- le espetó cansinamente Shikamaru al Uzumaki (Namikaze) que se daba alguno que otro golpecito en la mesa con la frente- no sé ni por donde comenzar, lo que sí, es que estás jodido.

Después de lo que había pasado en la oficina del ""Hokage", Naruto se había quedado con la sensación de que algo estaba mal, no sólo con la situación con Shion, sino también con Hinata, no sabía por qué, pero tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que estaba relacionado con su comentario, pensó en ir primero con Ino, al fin y al cabo era la experta en la materia, pero conociéndola simplemente le diría un "¿qué tiene de malo?", pensó en Sasuke, pero este tenía cosas más importantes que atender, además lo más seguro sólo se limitaría a decirle dobe hasta hartarse y no explicarle nada, así que la mejor opción era el hablar con el ninja vago, que curiosamente aceptó de buenas a primeras mascullando algo de preferible estar en cualquier parte que cerca de su madre.

-No seas tan duro con él, ambos sabemos que no es el hombre más brillante, de hecho me sorprende que Hinata tuviera ese tipo de fantasías, ya decía yo que era demasiado callada- dijo está vez Temari, que se había unido a lo que originalmente iba a ser una plática entre hombres.

Habían llegado al mismo lugar donde había hablado con Sai, y que causalmente era donde se veía con Ino para que le diera las píldoras anticonceptivas, Himari, la mesera, los observaba cohibida en la distancia, luciendo ahora un curioso tinte de cabello azul cobalto.

Aunque seguramente la pareja más intuitiva de Konoha ya había figurado que él y la ojiperla eran más que amigos, y hasta muy posiblemente que eran sexualmente activos, muy sexualmente activos cuando tenían la oportunidad cabe decir, decidió "confesarles" de todos modos el tipo de relación que tenía con la pelinegra azulado, todo con el fin de aclarar las cosas desde el principio.

-Si vas a insultar a las personas primero no lo hagas en frente de alguien que se lo tome personal- le gruñó el rubio a la joven ojos aguamarina- y no estoy hablando de que me digas idiota entre líneas- Temari no dijo nada, pero hizo nota mental de que el ojiazul no era tan denso… a veces- todavía no puedo creérmelo, solo fue un simple comentario, no creí que causaría todo esto- y de nuevo azotó la frente contra la mesa- soy un zopenco.

-Tranquilo, Naruto, todas las mujeres hemos pasado por eso, supongo que Hinata, siendo como es, simplemente lo había reprimido muy en el fondo- le explicó con más calma, el ojiazul se incorporó y suspiró cansadamente, ¿por qué siempre que tenía un problema de cualquier tipo tenía que ser tan enredado?

-Temari tiene razón, las mujeres son complicadamente problemáticas- fue lo único que dijo el Nara. Al ojiazul le hubiese sido más fácil creer esa afirmación si el pelinegro no tuviera a tremenda mujer sentada sensualmente sobre su regazo y jugueteando con su coleta de piña.

-Decir eso no va a ayudarme en nada- gruñó de nuevo el rubio, estaba mal que usara a la pareja para librar su frustración, pero no podía evitarlo, todo esto se había salido muy rápido de control- de verdad que estoy jodido- suspiró mientras por enésima vez su frente besaba la mesa.

-Por el momento será mejor que dejes las cosas como están, Hinata lo más seguro y este demasiado alterada, dale un poco de espacio para que se calme- sugirió Shikamaru con calma, sin embargo el rubio no dijo nada- ¿me estás escuchando, Naruto?- de nuevo nada, Temari estiró la mano para moverlo un poco haciendo que este resbalara en calidad de bulto directo al piso.

-Es un problemático- dijo la pareja al unísono al ver a Naruto inconsciente en el piso luego de darse tantos topes contra la mesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era de noche, Naruto estaba recostado sobre su cama, en su departamento, luego que haber sido reanimado por Shikamaru y Temari, a base de bofetadas por parte de la última, y ser reñido por ellos por haberse desmayado de una manera tan infantil, prefirió ir a su hogar y meditar un poco qué iba a hacer. Siendo sincero, meditar no sonaba a algo que haría, más bien lo que necesitaba era retirarse un poco de todo y de todos, darse un tiempo para no pensar en nada.

Lo único que le acompañaba era una botella de sake a medio beber, otro mini-trauma que le había quedado después de haber sido medio violado en su propia casa es que ya no bebía ahí, por ser una copita "platicadora" lo que causo todo aquello desde un principio. Sin embargo, la situación ahora lo requería, con Shion pidiéndole una heredera sin la intención de dar su brazo a torcer, y con Hinata replanteando su sexualidad desde lo más básico, la tentación era bastante difícil de ignorar, embotarse en licor y olvidarse temporalmente del inminente desastre en que se convertiría su vida no parecía tan mala idea si le preguntaban, eso y estar medio desnudo mientras la brisa fresca de la noche le calmaba las ideas definitivamente había sido una combinación ganadora.

¿Qué podría salir mal mientras estaba ebrio?, Tsunade había desistido de asaltarlo en la noche después del incidente en su oficina, Sakura había desaparecido del mapa misteriosamente, y, según los rumores, alguien se encargaba de consolar a Shizune y Ayame, además sus fans estaban demasiado ocupadas escribiendo algo que ellas definían como "fan fiction" o "fics" para abreviar, que se buscaran una vida si le preguntaban.

Una presencia en su departamento lo sacó de inmediato de su estupor alcohólico, ¿por qué, de todos los días, alguien tenía que meterse en su departamento precisamente hoy?, no era novedad que alguna que otra fanática se metiera en su casa, alguna loca que buscaba algún suvenir, la mayor parte de las veces era cuando estaba fuera de la aldea, el recuerdo de que tuvo que andar a comando dos días, después de la misión con Naomi Erizawa, seguía presente, eso sí, no recordaba que sus acosadoras fueran ta audaces como para entrar cuando estaba él, definitivamente las mujeres cada vez estaban más zafadas de la cabeza.

Nota del autor: los pensamientos de Naruto no son un reflejo de las ideas del autor, Chamoos no se hace responsable si a alguien le queda el saco.

Las pisadas ligeras delataban que su huésped non grato era en efecto una mujer, sólo esperaba que tuviera la suficiente sanidad mental como para sentir vergüenza, en serio no estaba de humor para tratar con ese tipo de cosas.

-¿¡Quien está ahí!?- vociferó mientras entraba de golpe en la cocina, hizo chequeo rápido de la habitación hasta encontrar a la intrusa, debido a lo oscuro de la habitación lo único que vio fue una silueta femenina con una cabellera larga, tan larga como la de…- ¿Hinata?

La sombra no dijo nada simplemente se quedó observándolo, el rubio alcanzó el a apagador de la cocina y cuando se encendió, vio a alguien que no tenía idea de quien era, lo más seguro es que era una fan.

-¡Largo!- le gruñó, estaba conteniendo las ganas de sacarla a patadas de su casa, definitivamente alguna deidad estaba ensañada con él.

La intrusa en cuestión solo se le quedo viendo para después fijarse desvergonzadamente en su entrepierna. Naruto no dijo nada, sólo elevó una plegaría al cielo y en su mente se desataron una seguidilla de vulgaridades tan espantosas que su huésped no deseada seguramente hubiera sentido placer sexual al escucharlas. La respiración pesada y honda de ella lo sacó de su desfile mental de palabrotas, perfecto, la acosadora era una pervertida, ¡sólo estaba siendo melodramático con un carajo!, ¿qué seguía?, ¿Hinata y Shion entrando por su puerta en lencería erótica y besándose escandalosamente?

-No voy a volver a repetirlo, ¡LARGO!- sentenció señalando la puerta, ella no se movía, solo seguía observándolo y respirando como psicótica, la situación era tan rara que si no le estuviera pasando a él, estaría riendo de lo lindo, muy seguramente en el piso.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que Naruto abrió la puerta, la tomó de la parte de atrás de la blusa y el pantalón que usaba la intrusa, la cargó mientras ella respiraba más pesadamente y la lanzó de cabeza fuera de su departamento como si fuera un costal de papas, azotando por último la puerta para terminar su faena. Deberás que hoy no era su día, a paso cansado se dirigió al cuarto de baño, abrió el grifo del lavamanos y se hecho algo de agua en la cara, dejando que las gotas resbalaran por su cabello y rostro, deslizándose después por su pecho y espalda. Estaba exhausto, por lo que casi a rastras se dirigió a su cama y se desplomó en ella, quedando dormido casi al instante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naru-kun… Naru-kun, despierta- el mencionado gimió en protesta- levántate de una vez- el rubio mascullando algo ininteligible, revolviéndose en el lecho, aún estaba oscuro por lo que supuso era de noche.

-¿Qué pasa?- murmuró todavía desorientado, buscando con los ojos semi-cerrados quien lo había privado de su profundo sueño, sólo esperaba que no fuera la loca acosadora- ¿Hinata? -preguntó más por inercia que por saber si era ella o no.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?- eso terminó de desperezar al ojiazul, luego de lo que había pasado, no esperaba ver a la ojiperla hasta la semana entrante o algo así. Se incorporó sobre su cama para buscarla, encontrando su rostro justo en frente de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- medio gritó sorprendido, dio un ligero salto hacia atrás mientras ella reía contenidamente- no es gracioso, casi me das un infarto.

-Lo siento- dijo ella entre risas, sin embargo estas fueron muriendo rápidamente y fueron reemplazadas por una actitud tímida- b-bueno, l-la verdad e-es que q-quería dormir c-contigo- tartamudeó mientras chochaba las puntas de los dedos índice.

A Naruto se le hizo de lo más adorable ver aquella ya clásica rutina por parte de la ojiperla, sin embargo, el rostro de Hinata adquirió rápidamente una tonalidad rojiza y retrocedió un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-N-N-N-N-N-No me refería a ese tipo de dormir- dijo mientras movía los brazos por todas partes- y-y-yo decía dormir, dormir- musitó mientras volvía a su rutina de chochar sus dedos.

Naruto se limitó a levantar una ceja mientras una enorme sonrisa traviesa e dibujaba en sus labios, si Hinata no hubiera dicho eso, hubiese aceptado sin pensar en nada perverso.

-¿Exactamente qué quieres decir con "dormir, dormir"?- preguntó fingiendo inocencia, sin embargo su grande y devastadora sonrisa zorruna indicaba todo menos inocencia.

-¡No cambies mis palabras!- gimoteó la ojiperla mientras hacía un pequeño berrinche y la cara se le pintaba de rojo hasta las orejas. Naruto rió con fuerza mientras, ella lo miraba con un puchero.

-Lo siento- dijo él una vez que pudo reponerse lo suficiente- pero es irresistible no quererte molestar cuando te pones así- suspiró para ponerse más serio- ¿estás bien con esto?, por cómo te pusiste con el sensei, esperaba que no quisieras verme al menos un par de días.

-No podía dormir- musitó ella mientras evitaba verlo directamente e ignorado lo último que él dijo, se sentía un poco avergonzada de decirlo, parecía más una niña pequeña que otra cosa.

Había sido sincera al decir que no podía dormir, no obstante, el trasfondo era mucho más personal. Luego de haber huido de la torre del "Hokage" había pasado la mitad del día enclaustrada en su habitación, tratando inútilmente de poner orden a sus ideas, al final, llena de frustración por no poder tranquilizarse con algún argumento lo suficientemente racional, maldijo al clan Hyûga por su ridícula represión sexual.

Cuando era adolescente, y las hormonas comenzaban a descontrolarse, muy en el fondo, sabía que esa regla tan restrictiva haría merma en ella después, no era para nada normal reaccionar con tanto horror por algo tan natural, ¡con razón todo su clan estaba amargado!, es decir, hacer el amor era algo maravilloso, casi mágico si le preguntaban. La unión tan íntima de dos seres, la sensación de estar unidos, palpar casi con la mano el cielo junto con sus gemidos y la mirada pérdida, mientras rogaba, en medio de su estupor orgásmico, que le dieran más duro… sonaba redundante pero definitivamente algo estaba mal con su clan.

Nota del autor: sin comentarios.

Después intentó un poco de entrenamiento, con la esperanza de que al concentrarse en otras cosas y un poco de desgaste físico le sacaran de la mente tanta idea grotesca que su subconsciente le mostraba. Había resultado bastante bien, y cuando cayó la noche, había decidido ir al estanque donde había tenido su primera vez con su rubio, hacía tiempo que no iba a ese lugar, tal vez, a como estaban las cosas entre ellos, sería una buena idea ir de día de campo a ese lugar, solamente ellos dos para relajarse y tomarse las cosas con calma… mucha, mucha calma.

Sintiéndose cansada, pero más tranquila, decidió volver al complejo Hyûga, sin embargo, ni bien llegó sintió una especie de nostalgia, su habitación se sentía solitaria y fría, nada comparado con las mañanas que compartía con su rubio de ojos azules. Aún seguía un poco molesta con Naruto por todo ese asunto de la promesa con Shion, no era un tema sencillo de resolver, ¿dónde estaba ella cuando hizo una promesa de ese tipo? Resignada, decidió acostarse y dormir un poco, ya después hablaría largo y tendido con Naruto.

El problema empezó justo después de eso, ni bien empezaba a dormitar, los sueños raros y pesadillas comenzaban, los cuales siempre terminaban con ella levantados toda agitada y azorada. El último fue la gota que derramó el vaso, en este, Naruto, con una frialdad que no era propia de él, la dejaba como si fuese un trapo viejo, para después irse con Shion y frente a ella acariciarla de la misma manera que lo hacía con ella, cuando por fin pudo despertar, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad. Nunca le había pasado algo como eso, pero la simple idea de perder a su adorado rubio de ojos azules era algo que no podía soportar, por lo que, más por inercia que por convicción propia, tomó algunas cosas y se dirigió al departamento del Uzumaki (Namikaze).

-Para serte sincero, yo tampoco- la voz del ojiazul la sacó de sus pensamientos, lo miró y este parecía dubitativo- ¿ya no estás molesta conmigo?, en este momento no creo que sea precisamente tu persona favorita- dijo removiéndose incómodo.

Hinata le sonrió enternecida, ¿cómo enojarse con él cuando se veía como un cachorrito abandonado?

-La verdad no- dijo con sinceridad, aun con su sonrisa adornando sus labios- pero ya hablaremos de eso después, ¿puedo usar tu tocador?, tengo que cambiarme.

-Claro- respondió él sorprendido y casi a trompicones- siéntete como en tu casa- agregó señalándole la puerta que daba al baño. Hinata le dedicó una última sonrisa y cerró la puerta tras ella.

En cuanto la perdió de vista, el ojiazul se tumbó en la cama, cosa buena, Hinata ya no parecía tan alterada, cosa "mala", Hinata dormiría con él en un colchón individual. Sería terriblemente difícil tratar de pegar el ojo con ella alborotando todos sus sentidos, el rubro del autocontrol era escaso en él, en el mejor de los casos, por otro lado, era la personificación de lo impulsivo, sería una larga noche definitivamente.

-Ya estoy lista- la voz de la pelinegra azulado sacó al rubio de sus potencialmente turbios pensamientos y los trajo a la realidad.

Vestida con un camisón de satén y seda de un color azul pálido, Hinata había diezmado el raquítico autocontrol que el ojiazul había logrado reunir, sinceramente esperaba una insulsa piyama de franela de dos piezas y con un estampado medio infantil, que le quedara holgada y cubriera su cuerpo, ¡no algo como esto con un carajo! Usualmente, por no decir siempre, ambos dormían desnudos y satisfechos, no al revés, vestidos y frustrados, definitivamente practicar el celibato, aunque fuera por una noche, sería una nueva experiencia para ambos.

-P-Por favor n-no me mires así- musitó ella tímidamente, Naruto apartó rápidamente la mirada, sintiéndose extrañamente avergonzado por verse descubierto.

-Lo siento- dijo el ojiazul, sintiéndose raro por haberse disculpado, la había visto ya sin ropa y sin embargo no sabía qué hacer, ¿por qué demonios se sentía tan penoso?- va a ser un poco incómodo pero voy a darte todo el espacio que pueda.

El rubio de acomodó de lado, dándole la espalda a la ojiperla. Hinata se quedó de pie, mirándolo, le daba la sensación de que Naruto no estaba interesado en ella, lo que era risible, ella había sido la que dijo que sólo iban a dormir.

-¿No vas a acostarte?- la voz del Uzumaki (Namikaze) la sacó de su tontas cavilaciones- no estés tensa, pienso mantener mis manos quietas, aunque será un poco difícil- agregó riéndose entre dientes.

-Ya voy- respondió Hinata trémulamente, definitivamente tenían que resolver el asunto con Shion, y rápido, antes de que su imaginación terminara convenciéndola de cosas que no era.

Naruto casi aguantó la respiración al sentir el colchón hundirse tras él, no recordaba ni una sola vez que se hubiese sentido incómodo con la ojiperla. Era ridículo, se sentía como un adolescente primerizo, lo peor de todo era que podía sentir el más mínimo movimiento que ella hiciera debido a lo reducido del espacio, ¡esto tenía que ser alguna tortura en un círculo del infierno!, y para colmo de males su entrepierna amenazaba con despertar, tal vez una ducha fría y después dormir en el suelo sería una buena idea.

-¿Naru-kun?- el susurró ligero de la pelinegra azulado interrumpió su ensimismamiento- ¿estás despierto?

-Sí- respondió él- ¿necesitas algo?- preguntó, la ojiperla no respondió- ¿Hina-chan?

-C-Creo que estaríamos más cómodos si te das vuelta y me abrazas- medio balbuceó sintiendo como el calor se hacía presente en su rostro. Se sentía tan torpe en ese momento, hacía ya mucho que había superado la etapa de timidez.

El rubio no respondió, temiendo que si hablaba delataría su grado de excitación, se dio vuelta y colocó un brazo a la altura de la cintura de ella y el otro debajo de su almohada, para después acurrucarla contra él. Hinata tuvo que morderse el labio para no gemir, estaban tan juntos que podía sentir el prominente miembro de él justo entre sus nalgas, definitivamente había sido una mala idea ir a su departamento, hasta ahora, nunca había pasado una noche donde estuvieran juntos y no hicieran… eso.

De nuevo tuvo que apretar los labios, el ojiazul había comenzado a acariciarla a la altura del abdomen, en movimientos circulares, lentos y perezosos. Sus dedos rodeaban el ombligo de ella distraídamente, estimulando la piel debajo del camisón, sugestivamente cerca de la zona más íntima de la pelinegra azulada, de vez en cuando su índice dibujaba el contorno del mismo, enviándole pulsaciones electicas por todo el cuerpo.

Realmente deseaba que se detuviera, sin embargo la respiración y el cuerpo de él estaban tan tranquilos que se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente relajado. No había nada sexual en lo que Naruto hacía, sólo ella era la que le daba esos aires, pero, ¿quién podría culparla?, a pesar de que en apariencia eran caricias torpes, las hacía de una manera tan suave, tan delicada, tan dulce, que simplemente no podía evitar sentir como si se derritiera

Lo único que podría hacer era esperar a que se detuviera él mismo, temía que si hablaba su voz podría traicionarla al salir demasiado temblorosa, o peor aún, que se escapara un gemido, el ojiazul podía ser bastante perceptivo en ese aspecto y un mínimo cambio de actitud en ella lo pondría atento a cualquier otra señal que indicara que se estaba poniendo de humor.

-¿Estas despierta?- preguntó el rubio después de un rato, su voz sonaba ligeramente enronquecida y sus dedos ahora se movían rítmicamente de arriba abajo, evitando deliberadamente el ombligo de la ojiperla.

Hinata no dijo nada, más bien, no se atrevía decirlo, a estas alturas su vientre hormigueaba y contraía cada vez que Naruto hacía una pasada, y lo peor de todo era que él no era consciente de los estragos que causaba en su cuerpo.

-S-Sí- alcanzó a murmurar después de armarse de un poco de valor, con un poco de suerte no se daría cuenta, y si no, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?, no es como si su rubio fuera a violarla o algo por el estilo.

-He estado pensando… que tal vez no sería una mala idea tener un hijo o hija- el ojiazul pudo sentir como todo el cuerpo de ella se tensaba y maldijo su falta de tacto- no me refiero cumplir mi promesa con Shion- se explicó tratando de sonar tranquilo- me refiero a nosotros.

-¿¡Cómo!?- la reacción de la ojiperla no se hizo esperar. Olvidando la creciente excitación, se incorporó en la cama y se giró para verlo, Naruto hizo lo propio y se acostó de frente para verla- no puedes estar hablando en serio- exclamó medio gritando.

Estaba en negación, simple y sencillamente no podía creer lo que él estaba sugiriendo.

-Jamás he hablado tan en serio en toda mi vida- dijo el rubio mirándola directamente a los ojos- ¿no te gusta la idea?- preguntó con un tono ligeramente decepcionado.

-Por supuesto que me gusta la idea- respondió atropelladamente la ojiperla, sus mejillas adquirieron una tonalidad rosada cuando se dio cuenta del peso de lo que dijo- sólo que, no me siento lista, y no quisiera apresurar un tema tan importante solo porque tenemos este problema- el ojiazul suspiró al darse cuenta de que ella estaba en lo correcto.

-Tienes razón- volvió a suspirar- fui muy impulsivo, simplemente recordé lo que había dicho cuando estábamos con Kakashi-sensei, ya sabes, lo de tener una familia con la mujer que amo y… bueno, pensé, ya tengo a la mujer que amo, ¿por qué esperar a tener una familia?- admitió mientras se rascaba la mejilla, apenado.

-Oh, Naruto, yo… no sé qué decir- la ojiperla sentía su corazón latir en un puño, estaba experimentando demasiadas cosas para un solo día.

El rubio no esperó a que ella continuara y se incorporó para besarla, Hinata gimió de sorpresa y de placer al sentir como rápidamente enroscaba su lengua con la de ella, el deseo que había sentido cuando él la estaba acariciando resurgió con más fuerza, haciéndole preguntarse cómo es que pudo haber dudado incluso de su propia orientación sexual cuando tenía a su entera y personal disposición semejante ejemplar del género masculino.

La ojiperla de repente sintió la cama en su espalda y a Naruto encima de ella, el espacio era un poco más reducido a lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero no importaba, lo único importante en ese momento era corresponderle al hombre que la besaba tan ansiosa y apasionadamente. El ojiazul se separó y de un tirón descubrió los senos de ella, que ya estaban turgentes y listos para ser dulcemente torturados, Hinata, en un extraño y súbito arrebato de timidez se cubrió el busto al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede?- el rubio estaba bastante contrariado, la pelinegra azulada solo había actuado así en su primera vez, y más que nada porque la tomó por sorpresa, pero nunca la había visto tan sumisa.

-S-Se supone q-que sólo íbamos a d-dormir, no a hacer esto- le recriminó la ojiperla, sin embargo, y a pesar de sus protestas, los ojos de ella la delataban.

Naruto nunca había sentido tanto deseo por Hinata como lo sentía ahora, algo en la actitud de ella había despertado en él una sensación poderosa y primitiva, algo que hacía que se instinto y ego de macho se irguiera, urgiéndole a poseerla. Nunca había considerado a Hinata como alguien dócil, calmada, sí, sosegada, por supuesto, pero no sumisa, tampoco había tenido la particular fantasía imponerse a una mujer, sin embargo, la urgencia persistía y se hacía más fuerte, tal vez era algo relacionado con lo que había dicho.

Haciendo caso de sus impulsos volvió a abalanzarse, atacando el desprotegió cuello de la ojiperla. La pelinegra azulado gimió con fuerza al sentir como él la besaba y mordisqueaba, su cuerpo estaba especialmente sensible, podía sentir incluso como propia intimidad se preparaba para recibirlo, como su vientre le hormigueaba en anticipación de lo siguiente que iba a pasar, y muy en el fondo de su subconsciente, la necesidad de que él simplemente la tomara sin miramientos y sin pedirle permiso, la marcara como suya, que le comprobara de una vez y para siempre que sólo y sólo él podía hacerle sentir lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

El ojiazul se separó para mirarla, ella también hizo lo propio, parecía sentir lo mismo que él, sus ojos mostraban el tan familiar y a la vez tan fascinante brillo que siempre se dejaba ver cuando hacían el amor. Sin embargo, había algo diferente, podía ver el margen de sus pupilas, como si su doujutsu estuviese activado, tal vez fruto de la misma necesidad primaria que la pelinegra azulado también experimentaba. Hinata, tomó una de las manos de Naruto, y de manera inesperada lo guio hacía el centro de cuerpo, el ojiazul no dudo en mostrar su sorpresa en sus oscurecidos ojos, que fue rápidamente sustituida por un brillo malicioso en los mismos al notar como lo increíblemente deseosa que estaba ella.

La ojiperla volvió a gemir al tiempo que arqueaba sus caderas y cerraba los ojos, acoplándose rápidamente a las caricias que sentía por encima de la delicada tela de satén que cubría su lugar más privado. Podía sentir la pesada mirada de él sobre ella, más precisamente en su rostro, era como sí quisiera detallar cada expresión, cada rictus que se formaba con cada caricia, que lo único que provocaba en ella era excitarla más todavía.

-Mírame- le dijo él con voz ronca, demandante.

La ojiperla, aun sin entender su estado de ánimo, se sintió más apenada, por lo que cubrió su rostro con el antebrazo y ladeó con la cabeza. El ojiazul no se lo permitió y tomó su brazo de la muñeca, moviéndolo encima de su cabeza.

-Mírame- volvió a exigir, sin más opción, Hinata lo obedeció y sus mirada volvieron a enfrascarse en ese extraño trance que solamente ellos podían entender.

El rubio estaba encantado con la sinfonía de expresiones que ella mostraba con cada roce que él hacía en su cuerpo, la cara de la ojiperla era un auténtico poema, jadeaba ahogadamente, se mordía los labios o soltaba pequeños gemidos como si intentara no mostrar los estragos que le causaba cada oleada de placer que llegaba a su cuerpo.

Sinceramente no podía entenderse a ella misma, nunca había adoptado un papel tan pasivo, le disgustaba de hecho ese tipo de rol, darle placer a él, tomar la iniciativa cuando él no lo esperaba, hacer un poco más de juego previo, mostrarle y decirle cuanto placer le daba, era algo que siempre le gustaba hacer, no obstante, ese algo desconocido muy en el fondo de ella, que estaba también en él y que cargaba completamente el ambiente de un aire viciado, hacía que actuara de esa.

Hinata adquirió de repente una expresión que él conocía perfectamente, estaba a punto de llegar al tan ansiado orgasmo, pero el rubio tenía otros planes y de un rápido movimiento la colocó boca abajo levantando solamente sus caderas. La pelinegra azulada quiso protestar ante el súbito cambio de lugar, pero en lugar de eso gritó de placer al sentir como de un rápido, certero y devastador movimiento la invadía con toda la longitud de su hombría. Ni siquiera le quitó las bragas, simplemente las hizo a un lado, incluso sus propios boxers quedaron a media nalga, y sin darle ningún tipo de tregua hacía estragos en su interior en movimientos rápidos, golpeando directa y constantemente su punto g.

Naruto emitió un roncó sonido de satisfacción al sentir como se tensaba, envolviéndolo ansiosamente, como animándolo a ser un poco más dominante y así haciéndolo, todo pensamiento lógico desapareció, quedando únicamente el instinto y el sonido de dos cuerpos chocando como si quisieran fundirse en uno solo.

Volvieron a cambiar de posición, el ojiazul aun la dominaba al estar ella acostada de espaldas con él encima, Hinata no podía hacer nada salvo retorcerse de placer bajo él, mientras se aferraba con fuerza de las sabanas bajo ella y su garganta emitía gritos silentes que eran liberados cuando él de cuando en cuando cambiaba el brutalmente rápido ritmo a estocadas más lentas pero más profundas, casi violentas, y que le hacían sentir como fuese completamente empalada por él y su pelvis se arqueara con la misma intensidad. Su mente estaba completamente lívida, apenas y podía recordar quién era, dónde estaba y cómo se llamaba, todo lo que percibía era a él, dentro y alrededor de ella, avasallándola con todo lo que tenía y cuando por fin llegó al clímax, todo su cuerpo se convulsionó y sintió que por algunos segundos todo se volvía negro.

Naruto lanzó un grito casi inhumano cuando sintió como ella lo aprisionaba al llegar a su orgasmo, forzándolo a llegar al suyo, sintiéndose mareado, hizo algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado al desplomarse sobre la ojiperla, su cuerpo estaba laqueado en una fina capa de sudor, que hacía que su piel brillara ante la luz de la luna. Aun sintiéndose embotado por la experiencia, se apoyó en los codos para no aplastarla, dándose cuenta de que estaba completa y totalmente exhausto al no poder levantarse, no sabía que hacer a partir de ahí, jadeaba con fuerza, casi bufando como un animal. La verdad se sentía así, como una bestia, trataba de entender porque perdió el control como lo había hecho, sea por la razón que fuese, no quería repetirlo, sí, fue posiblemente la experiencia más intensa que jamás ha vivido, pero ahora que terminó, le quedaba una extraña y desagradable sensación, como si fuera un trago amargo.

-¿Hinata?- la llamó por inercia, se sentía incómodo, nunca había tratado de esa manera a la ojiperla, y a cómo estaban las cosas todo podría empeorar- ¿Hina-chan?- dijo ahora preocupado, lo único que escuchaba de ella era su respiración pesada.

La pelinegra azulada, aún aturdida, intentaba recuperarse de lo que acababa de ocurrir, su cuerpo aun sentía los espasmos remanentes, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?, pareciera como si un tren le hubiese pasado por encima, lo único de lo que estaba segura es que no iba a volver a repetirlo. No iba a mentir, no había experimentado tanto placer como el que sintió hace unos instantes, pero ahora que todo había terminado, le quedaba una sensación hueca, de hecho, ahora se daba cuenta de que no hicieron el amor, ni siquiera practicaron el sexo, más bien intentaron aparearse, como si fuesen animales.

-¡Hinata!- la llamada del ojiazul la hizo despertar del sopor en el que estaba metida- ¿Estás bien?, no te hice daño, ¿verdad?- su rostro estaba contorsionado en preocupación y culpa, al ver que no decía nada él continuó- de verdad lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer.

-Estoy bien- musitó todavía algo débil, decidió acariciar las masculinas facciones del ojiazul para suavizarlas, él no parecía convencido del todo- en serio estoy bien Naru-kun- él pareció calmarse un poco pero aun así un atisbo de culpa persistía.

-De verdad, de verdad lo siento- insistió en disculparse, sentía como si hubiese abusado de ella- realmente no sé qué me pasó.

-Descuida- la ojiperla le regaló una sonrisa tranquila, nunca había podido contrariar la expresión culpable de su rubio.

Después de eso hubo un silencio incómodo, ninguno de los sabía que más hacer o decir.

-Q-Quiero que me hagas el amor- dijo de repente la pelinegra azulado, Naruto la miró con los ojos bien abiertos en sorpresa, hasta ahora las cosas íntimas entre ellos se daban solas y que de repente ella dijera eso lo había descolocado.

-Pero…- Hinata deslizó su mano a los labios de él para silenciarlo, sabía perfectamente lo que diría, su expresión lo delataba completamente.

P-Por favor, n-no me hagas repetirlo- musitó, simple y sencillamente lo dijo por impulso, pero ahora que caía en cuenta, sentía la necesidad de estar realmente conectada con él, no solo física, sino emocionalmente.

La ojiperla decidió tomar la iniciativa y cerrando los ojos lo tomó del rostro, atrayéndolo hacia ella, para besarlo lenta y pausadamente. Sus dejos rápidamente comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo masculino pasando por los hombros, el pecho y la espalda, en medio de leves roces que solo aparentaban ser tímidos, pero que sabía que a él le excitaban. Suspiró de placer en medio del beso, sintiendo como su suave cuerpo era rodeado por el fibroso de su ojiazul, aplastándole ligeramente los pechos, que enviaban deliciosas pulsaciones a través de sus ya turgentes y sensibles puntas.

El ojiazul se sacudió ligeramente al sentir como ella acariciaba ahora su miembro lentamente con la yema de sus dedos en movimientos ascendentes y descendentes y le bajaba el bóxer, sentirla de esa manera bajo él, tomarse su tiempo, alargar la agonía de la espera, era un auténtico disfrute, muchísimo más placentero que lo que había sucedido apenas unos instantes. No, ya no pensaría en eso, sólo fue un desliz, un extraño que ninguno de los tenía la intención de que volviera a pasar.

Aun sin romper el beso, la pelinegra azulado sintió como él la toma de las caderas y la levantaba en vilo para quedar sentada con las rodillas y a horcajadas sobre la cintura de él, que tenía las piernas un poco encogidas y recargaba su peso en con un brazo, quedando de tal manera que su miembro, ya palpitando de excitación, estuviera en contacto con el monte venus de ella. Naruto sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a Hinata esa posición, no porque llevara las riendas, sino por lo íntima que era, donde podían besarse, acariciarse y verse tanto como sus corazones desearan.

Se separaron para verse, él la ayudo a desvestirse mientras sus miradas eran de complicidad y de expectativa, mezclada sutilmente con deseo, eran las miradas que sólo podían dirigirse los amantes. Ella comenzó a moverse sobre él, restregando sus sexos con movimientos de cadera al mismo tiempo que su rostro adquiría un rictus de placer, con sus cejas arqueadas hacía arriba, sus ojos entrecerrados y su boca entreabierta. La expresión del ojiazul era un poco más adusta al concentrarse un poco más en no terminar antes de empezar y modulaba el ritmó de ella con la mano que tenía en su cintura.

Hinata se levantó ligeramente para la punta de él quedara justo en su entrada y lentamente comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo, mientras ambos sentían como él la llenaba y ella lo envolvía respectivamente, moviéndose al poco tiempo en vaivenes cortos pero suaves, apoyándose con las piernas, a su vez que él agachaba la cabeza en busca de sus pechos.

Ella gimió al sentir como Naruto atrapaba uno de sus senos directamente de sus rozados botones, haciéndolo gruñir a él también por el súbito cambio de ritmo que provocó. Tenerla de esa manera era la pura dicha, podía pasar horas así y no hartarse de provocarla con la dulce tortura de sus caricias y embriagarse con la suave con la suave fragancia aquella delicada piel nívea. La ojiperla se detuvo para comenzar a mover la cadera de manera circular con él dentro hasta la base, el rubio arqueó el cuello violentamente hacía atrás, gruñendo con los dientes apretados, ella sonrió ligeramente a sabiendas de lo mucho que a él le enloquecía que hiciera eso, quería provocarlo un solo un poco, así que volvió a moverse como antes.

Sin embargo el daño ya estaba hecho, la pelinegra azulada parpadeó un par de veces al darse cuenta de que de repente estaba acostada de espaldas con él encima lanzándole una mirada recriminatoria. En lugar de cohibirse, le sonrió, alzando su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, Naruto se dejó ser, la ternura de sus caricias siempre lo desarmaba.

Hinata gimió por enésima vez y enredó las piernas sobre la cintura masculina cuando él comenzó a moverse, era un movimiento ligeramente más cadencioso que el que ella llevaba. El ojiazul se agachó para besarla, ella lo recibió gustosa y lo abrazó del cuello, cosa que él aprovechó para levantarla y volver a la posición inicial, sólo que ahora era él el que marcaba el ritmo tomándola desde los glúteos para alzarla y haciendo lo propio con la caderas para encontrarse justo en el medio.

Poco a poco el ritmo aumentaba, el beso ya había sido roto y en su lugar su frentes estaban encontradas así como sus miradas, ambos jadeaban anunciando el principio antes del fin y cuando llegó, Naruto explotó dentro de ella a la vez que Hinata se aferraba a él con todo lo que tenía y después quedaba lánguida. Él la sostuvo y le regaló una sonrisa zorruna, ella le correspondió con una dulce, acercándose después para besarlo tiernamente, el ojiazul no pudo evitar pensar que la sensación de dicha, mezclada satisfacción, que ahora experimentaba era infinitamente mejor que el efímero aunque intenso placer del anterior y penoso acto tosco que había perpetrado, y estaba seguro que su Hime de ojos perlados pensaba igual.

Naruto se echó para atrás junto con Hinata para que ésta que estuviera encima de él, algunos de sus sedosos cabellos negros azulados se deslizaron para que se creara una especie de cortina para darles un extraño aire de privacidad. Ella rió con aire de complicidad ante las ocurrencias de su rubio, cosa que le hizo darse cuenta de lo tonta que había sido al dejarse influenciar por unas insulsas fantasías lésbicas, ya ni siquiera le importaban, todo lo que necesitaba era a su rubio de ojos azules y al gran amor que ambos se profesaban.

El rugido agónico del estómago del rubio rompió la magia, Naruto desvió la mirada y se rascó la patilla con pena, Hinata rió con fuerza mientras se cubría de la nariz para abajo con una mata de sus propios cabellos, él se quedó embelesado por lo naturalmente femenina que podía llegar a ser, definitivamente era única y la amaba por ser así.

-Podría hacerte algo de cenar- ofreció la ojiperla todavía entre risas. Era una idea tentadora, la imagen mental de una pelinegra azulada cocinándole con nada más que un delantal se le coló por la mente.

-En realidad sólo comeré algo ligero- dijo mientras la hacía a un lado suavemente y se ponía de pie- espérame aquí, ya vuelvo- con un último beso robado fue a la cocina.

Naruto estaba de pie frente al refrigerador, tomó una manzana, cerró la puertecilla del electrodoméstico y después de recargarse en la encimera, comenzó a comerse la fruta completamente tranquilo y completamente desnudo, no le importaba mucho en realidad, siempre había sido un tanto impúdico en ese sentido, además, para lo que tenía planeado hacer no necesitaba ropa. Se detuvo por un momento, preguntándose si lo que habían hecho era el famoso sexo de reconciliación, seguramente no, más bien sólo fue la solución a un malentendido, conociendo a Hinata, le diría que sí estaba molesta una vez que abordaran el tema, pero se mostraría dispuesta a solucionar todo el embrollo en el que particularmente él estaba metido.

Desechando por el momento el pensamiento, mejor se concentró en las linduras que haría una vez que volviera, primeramente los transportaría, vía hiraishin, a la casa de sus padres, era mucho más cómodo y mucho más privado que su cutre departamento, sonrió, definitivamente ninguno de los dos iba a dormir esta noche, satisfecho con esa idea le dio otra mordida a la manzana.

-En serio estás bastante dotado- dijo una voz al lado de él, el rubio escupió la el bocado y rápidamente se volteó- Hola- saludó sin más, ahí estaba con todo su esplendor, nada más, y nada menos que Shion.

-¡Pero que carajos!- prorrumpió alterado el ojiazul cubriendo su entre pierna, cosa que era difícil ya que por andar pensando en sus perversiones tenía una erección- ¡¿Cómo entraste aquí!?- gritó mientras tomaba una bandeja de quien sabe dónde y se cubría lo mejor que podía.

La rubia platinada simplemente le sonrió y le mostró una ganzúa, Naruto la miró con la boca bien abierta sin poder creérselo, ¿qué demonios planeaba hacer esa mujer?

-Sé que dije que iba a esperar a que lo pensaran pero…- la joven ojos amatistas se removió aparentemente abochornada- bueno, creí que una visita nocturna podría convencerte y así facilitar las cosas- dijo con total naturalidad, el ojiazul se le quedó mirándola como si de repente se hubiese transformado en una súcubo.

Definitivamente esa mujer o era estúpidamente cínica o estaba loca y por como llevaba las cosas con total naturalidad, diría que un poco de las dos, esto definitivamente iba a echar a perder las cosas con… ¡Hinata!, mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda, si ella salía y se encontraba con Shion, él y toda Konoha arderían.

-¿Qué son todos esos gritos, Naru-kun?- el ojiazul gimió de frustración cuando vio salir a la ojiperla de su cuarto, envuelta únicamente con las sabanas- ¿qué es lo que…?- su oración murió justo al momento de ver a la rubia platinada en plena cocina del departamento del rubio.

Hinata miraba intercaladamente de rubio a rubia, tratando de entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo, Naruto se cubría sus partes con una bandeja mientras Shion sólo miraba a ambos con una sonrisa. Instintivamente apretujó las sabanas contra ella, sea por la razón que fuese el por qué ella estaba ahí, no le iba a gustar.

-No esperaba esto- la sacerdotisa fue la que rompió el silencio- y yo que creía que cada uno estaría solo, considerando la oferta que les sugerí- agregó a manera de reproche.

Naruto frunció el ceño severamente, a ella que le importaba lo que hicieran, no tenían que explicarle nada, estuvo a punto de reprochárselo cuando notó que ella tomaba su ligero vestido veraniego y se lo levantaba con la intención de quitárselo.

-¡¿Qué cabrones estás haciendo!?- bramó el Uzumaki (Namikaze), ¿en qué demonios pensaba?, volteó a ver a Hinata, que únicamente se limitaba a ver la escena sin siquiera parpadear, al parecer estaba en shock

-Pues desvestirme, ¿qué más si no?- dijo de lo más natural, volviendo otra vez a su faena.

El ojiazul y la ojiperla simplemente no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, y sin poder evitarlo, fueron testigos de cómo ella levantaba su vestido por encima de la cabeza, revelando unas pequeñas bragas de encaje color rosa palo y el hecho de que no usaba sujetador. Era tan bizarro, hasta hace unos pocos minutos, todo estaba en balance con el mundo hasta que Shion atacó, y ahora, ¿ahora qué?

Nota del autor: DIOS NOS AMPARE DR. GARCÏA.

Con Hinata y Naruto todavía decidiendo cómo reaccionar, la rubia platinada se dirigió en dirección a la primera y de un jalón le quitó la sábana y la tiró quién sabe a dónde. La ojiperla, con una expresión de total pánico, gesticulaba indecisa entre estirarse para alcanzar la tela o cubrirse con las manos, ante el interesado escrutinio de la mujer frente a ella. Naruto no estaba mejor, entre detener a Shion, cubrir sus partes y espabilar a la pelinegra azulado, no podía decidir qué hacer, y lo más seguro es que no serviría de nada gritarle para que se detuviera.

-No esperaba que tuvieras un cuerpo tan hermoso- dijo la mujer de ojos amatista mirándola de arriba para abajo- creo que nos vamos a divertir- y con ese fatídico enunciado, se acercó cadenciosamente y con unas no muy buenas intenciones a la ojiperla.

Hinata estaba tan espantada y avergonzada que su cuerpo parecía negarse a cooperar, sólo reaccionando cuando Shion le acaricio la mejilla, haciéndole dar un ligero salto, Naruto simplemente hacía muecas con la boca, tratando inútilmente de decir algo que detuviera a la sacerdotisa, ésta rio divertida mientras su expresión se volvía poco a poco más sensual, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a la ojiperla cuando pudo sentir como sus alientos se mezclaban, faltaban centímetros para que sus labios se encontraran, y cuando todo parecía estar perdido, más por puro reflejo que por otra cosa, logró propinarle tremendo cabezazo que hizo que la mujer con ojos similares a los suyos trastabillara y callera sentada al piso, seguido de un aterrado grito primario de la Hyûga y por último que la misma desapareciera en medio de una bola de humo.

-Eso me dolió- gimoteó la rubia platinada con los ojos cerrados, deteniéndose la frente para calmar el dolor, luego miró en la dirección de la culpable para darse cuenta de que ya no estaba- parece que escapó- musitó en un tono de decepción- ella se lo pierde- se alzó de hombros restándole importancia.

El ojiazul, se sintió mucho más tranquilo cuando la ojiperla logró huir, al menos sería un problema menos, ahora lo único que debía hacer era correr a Shion, ésta pareció sentir su mirada y volteó a verlo con una inocente sonrisita que ya empezaba a ponerle los nervios de punta.

-Supongo que sólo quedamos tú yo- dijo luciendo de nuevo esa simpleza para decir las cosas- espero que estés preparado, Naruto-san, no voy a dejarte dormir en lo que queda de la noche- agregó seductoramente a la vez que se ponía de pie.

El rubio abrió sus ojos cuan grandes pudo de la sorpresa, ¿realmente pretendía seducirlo luego del fiasco que causó? Algo pareció romperse en su mente, cerró los ojos, exhaló fuertemente y alzó los brazos, dejando caer la bandeja e importándole bien poco que ella pudiera ver su miembro, realmente necesitaba controlar la punzante urgencia que sentía, ya que de no hacerlo la tomaría bruscamente del cuello, la tumbaría en el piso y la vería retorcerse mientras le aplastaba la tráquea.

-Juro que si no te vas en este mismo instante, voy a hacer algo de lo que ambos nos vamos a arrepentir- masculló el Uzumaki (Namikaze) con una grave voz de ultratumba, la rubia platinada se detuvo en seco, a sabiendas de que él hablaba en serio.

-Lamento mucho todos los problemas que he causado- se disculpó la sacerdotisa, mientras se arrodillaba impecablemente y se postraba en el piso a manera de reverencia- mis acciones, si bien, tenían las intenciones, a mi punto de vista, de que pudieran solucionar de la mejor manera para las tres partes, la situación que se ha dado, he de admitir que con mi reciente actitud, que ha sido por demás escandalosa, sólo he terminado empeorándolo… ruego que esto no haga que Naruto-san me odie.

El rubio echó la cabeza hacía atrás y parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido, la furia asesina rápidamente se evaporaba, quedando solamente una extraña sensación de incomodidad, no todos los días se te inclinaba para pedir disculpas una exuberante mujer…semidesnuda.

-Tampoco es como si fuera a odiarte- dijo incómodo mientras se rascaba la nuca, obviando aparentemente el hecho de que estaba como había llegado al mundo.

-De todos modos tiene todo el derecho, me he comportado deshonrosamente- insistió ella aun en la misma posición.

-En serio, no es para tanto, deberás ttebayo- el ojiazul estaba tan apenado por la escena que hasta escupió su típica mujer de ojos amatista alzó.

-Entonces… ¿todo bien?- el ojiazul asintió no muy seguro- excelente- sonrió complacida mientras se ponía de pie. Tomó su vestido, se lo colocó de nuevo, alisándolo un poco, regalando por último una sonrisa afable al rubio- en serio lamento mucho todo esto, estaré esperando su respuesta- y con una reverencia final salió del departamento con total gracia y feminidad.

Naruto se quedó mirando la puerta hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, a pesar de que no había salido como ella lo planeó, Shion se había salido con la suya y aún esperara que él o ambos, refiriéndose también a Hinata, le respondieran.

-¿QUÉ PINCHES PUTAS MIERDAS DEL CARAJO ACABO DE HACER?- fue el grito que se escuchó en toda Konoha.

Fin del capítulo 20.

* * *

><p>LITERATOS IRASCIBLES, luego de un largo, larguísimo tiempo en las oscuras aguas del terrible hiautus, vuelvo de entre los muertos (y un leve dengue) para darles una vez más la continuación tan ansiada por muchos. La razón de tan terrible retraso es la misma, mi tesis, al final se terminó alargando hasta los primeros días de junio que fue cuando por fin obtuve mi título universitario, cuando por fin me digné a ateneder este fic, me di cuenta de que apenas llevaba unas 3 mil palabras, apenas un 25% de las 12 mil y cacho con las que cuenta el producto final, y chachan luego de poco más de mes y medio de quebradera de cabeza,crudas, calorones y demás, aquí está. Despúes de este voy a atender mis otros dos fic, dando priridad al de Ángeles y Demonios y despúes el de Tan Lejos y a la vez Tan Cerca. Jojojojo, pues Hinata anda de amidiestra y no sabe que hacer, Shion tiene mas salidas que el tetuan (playa local) y Naruto anda explorando su macho interno, tengo que decir que es la primera vez que escribo un limon de dominación, no se si el resultado le haya gustado, ya veremos que pasa, pendientes pues, no prometo mucho, pero trataré de no alargarme mucho con la próxima conti de este, a ver que pasa, ya sin más, nos leemos la que viene y si tienen tele... hay se ven... ORALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.<p>

**Agradecimientos:**

**Por los follow**:

Soul of Demon, karu21, SebaFTW, Frikortreat, DarthMC, darklight94, usuratonkachii, DiegoDarksUchiha, Kat Mole Ranger, Veltrax, dub77, aroneduardocalamacojacobo , savitarsurffer, mauricioruna, Anael1510, rosariomarmolgonzalez, Nero01, DarkKayser, zer0-sama, michellemesa2, emirbravo9, ZeroHardylmL, TheDarkAang, dita30, Jnatan1395, stecko741 y kempachi93.

**Por los favs:**

nicole castillo, Soul Of Demon, mc19, 7 siniestro, karu21, van77, SebaFTW, Frikortreat, DarthMC, yos-chan, dragon titanico, darklight94, DiegoDarksUchiha, Kat Mole Ranger, Veltrax, dub77, aroneduardocalamacojacobo, savitarsurffer, mauricioruna, Anael1510, Sakura Gremory, rosariomarmolgonzalez, stecko7471, Nero01, michellemesa2, emirbravo9, ZeroHardylmL, cononin, Anytime, TheDarkAang, dita30, Jnatan1395, y kempachi93.

**Por los review:**

**Soul Of Demon:** Me da gusto que te haya inspirado para escribir tu propio lemon, significa que estoy haciendo las cosas bien, lo de Hanabi y Kurama, bueno, el zorro hizo caso a su isntitnto de autoconcervacion y mejor no dijo nada, aparte Naruto, como verás, se considera ahora hombre de una sola mujer, eso y que Hinata tiene corazón de pollo. Con respecto a la selección... no era penal.

**Dark Side of Everyone**: pues si sufrió, pero nomás tantito, jejeje, a que nadie se esperaba que Hinata tuviera esas fantasias, y bueno, ya sabes, perdon por la tardanza... otra vez.

**GraceValle:** Awwww, se nos pone tímida, cosita, quen la quelle, quen la quelle, de nuevo y como siempre hartas gracias por las porras, lamentablemente, Sofia (mi musa de la inspiración) es bastante voluble, ademas hasta hace relativamente poco pude concentrarme a 100 para terminar, espero te haya gustado.

**netokastillo:** respuestas a tus respuestas: no sufrió, dejame ver, no era penal, prefiero el termino "excentrico", simple. Espero que no hayas perdido el hilo de la historia... de nuevo, y si así es, ya sabes, un PM y te explico.

**Kaliborn**: al final me apiadé de él, como tú dijiste, es el prota y sin prota no hay historia. Eso sí, no soy yo si no dejo a alguien mal parado y no pude evitar caer en la tentación de que se le volteara la tortilla a Hinata, que puedo decir, es de esos personajes que no puedes resistirte a ponerla en una situación incómoda, para variar, aunque al final terminé compensandolo... un poco.

**El angel de la oscuridad:** Trío***

**darcy129**: Gracias.

**Aaron strones:** Bueno... siempre no le pasó nada, perdón de nuevo por la harta espera.

**dandres527**: tengo que decirlo, Hinata sí es bastante celosa, aunque al final no fue para tanto y la que terminó exhibida fue ella, que puedo decir, adoro avergonzarla, y sí, quien no quisiera a alguien como Amelia, pelirroja (exótica), centrada, sabe donde está y lo que quiere, pero bueno, esto es ficción... con lo de México... ya sabes, no era penal... Y ERA GOL DE YEPES, malditos arbitros.

**Hi.. Hi... Hinathitha(?):** No todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas con estos dos, no se si la cumpla, estoy pensando en la posibilidad todavía. Sasuke, pienso yo, no puede ser miradas penetratrantes y pujidos todo el santo día, el también tiene su corazoncito... creo. Con lo último, bueno, eso ya lo dejaremo para un poco más adelante, pendientes pues.

**dragon titanico**: doctores?

**karu21:** Gracias.

**DiegoDarksUchiha:** Pues pronto, pronto lo que tu dices pronto, no, no se le puede hacer nada. Pues sí, si estos dos no usaran anticonceptivos ya anduvieran sobre el segundo o tercer hijo, y eso que no tienen tanto saliendo, a ver si este capítulo satisfiso tu pervertido interno.

**Romi:** Me da gusto que te haya gustado, y pues este es mi estilo, un poco de todo.

**mauricioruna:** Servido mi estimado, gracias por el comentario, y así que tu digas dudas, dudas que haya dejado, pues no creo, pero bueno aquí esta la entrega.

**Guest:** paciencia, no seas tan pesimista.

**angie:** tranquila, así es como soy, me tardo mucho pero, es porque tenía otros pendientes.

**Hishina Namikaze Hyuga:** Al no pasó a mayores, ¿y cómo se lo tomó Hinata?, pues acaba de descubrir una nueva parte de su sexualidad XD. Al menos para tu caso no fue tanto el tiempo de espera (^_^)U, a ver si puedo hacer algo al respecto.

**Naruhinafan:** ¿se te ofrece algo más?

**Naylee Sung:** (voy a responder todos tus rr en uno solo): Linda, linda, lo que tu dices linda, pos no tanto, pero hay se hace lo que se puede. Con lo de Matsuri, bueno, hay de gustos a gustos, así que mejor lo dejo así. De echo, sí tenía pensado hacer un poco de GaaHina, pero lo deseché para no complicar mucho las cosas, con Konan igual, pero más bien iba a ser una aventurilla con el rubio atolondrado. Eres la segunda persona que se acuerda de Ace Ventura, me siento viejo, nadie excepto netokastillo y tú se han dado cuenta de ese detalle. Lo de la escena del baile, como ya dije, me inspiré de la canción Sway de Dean Martin, una de mis canciones favoritas. Sí la verdad es que me pasé un poco con Sakura, no me cae mal ni nada, sólo fue víctima de mi sentido el humor.

**Guest2:** Anotado y actualizado.

**dita30**: Pues bienvenida mi estimada y gracias. Causas de fuerza mayor me impiden continuar la historia como me gustaría, pero que se le puede hacer. Lo del matrimonio, bueno, ya veremos más adelante, a ver si es un completo fracaso o la escena más estúpidamente romántica que haya escrito, pendientes pues.

**Guest3:** lo he dicho muchas, muchísimas veces, yo nunca voy a dejar de actualizar, así me tarde un mes o un año, incluso si me murirera, hiciera un trato con Baphomet y seguiría, así que no os preocupeis.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 21

.

.

.

FELIZ DIA DE LOS INOCENTES XD


End file.
